


The King's Will

by Sorchandromeda



Series: The King's Will series [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Few F/F moments, Historical, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Unsafe Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 292,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorchandromeda/pseuds/Sorchandromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to save his father accused of high treason against his king, Justin of the Taylors decides to sacrifice his own future to help him. Little does he know that sometimes we are not the masters of our destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tears and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction and my beta for this story was the great Janet: Confused_Bliss, I want to thank her for correcting my mistakes and for her wonderful support. Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This is a Mpreg story: I've pondered on it for a long time and for the story's sake their offspring has to be completely their. And it's a fantasy story after all so everything is possible.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: This story will be a series, the second and third part will be posted on my website: http://www.mymoonlights.com/

_**Lowlands, the Taylors’ villa in Aggatta’s valley.** _

__

It was late afternoon when Justin entered his father’s study. He instinctively knew that something was wrong. The older man was sitting at his massive ebony desk, his face in his hands. Justin had never seen him like this before, looking so… defeated. Feeling that he was being watched, Craig Taylor raised his head. Dark circles adorned his eyes. It seemed like he hadn’t slept for weeks. He had a pained expression, which disappeared instantly when he saw his visitor, his face immediately lighting up.

 

“You wanted to see me father?” Justin asked.

 

“Son," his father murmured, standing up to greet his child in a tight embrace, which Justin returned. The young man was so glad to be back home, after weeks away from his father.

 

His father had sent him, three months ago to live with acquaintances of his, a rich merchant named Apollo and his wife Berine, in the kingdom of Presus. Justin was surprised to hear that his father knew anyone in Presus. To his knowledge, Craig of the Taylor’s had never been there. Despite his sadness, Justin had obeyed his father’s will without any discussion as always. He knew how he loved him and he probably had a good reason to send him away, one the older Taylor was not ready to share yet with his only child.

 

“I’m so glad you asked for me father; I missed you very much,” Justin said, his head against his father’s shoulder.

 

Since the death of his mother from pneumonia when he was eight years old, it had always been the two of them. His father was his friend, his confidant, his hero. He admired him greatly. He knew how the man cared about him by the amount of time he spent with his son.

 

Craig always brought him everywhere with him. And whatever the businessman was doing he always stopped everything when his son required his attention. At first Justin thought that it was the way all fathers behaved with their children, until he saw how badly some of his friends’ progenitors treated them. It was not the fact that he was part of the nobility or that he was rich, which made him think he was lucky and privileged, but the care and love of his father.

 

“I’ve missed you too son,” Craig replied, he then stepped aside to have a better look at Justin. “You have grown again,” Craig commented smiling, looking at him intently.

 

Justin laughed.“I will be a giant for sure.”

 

“How was your journey? Did you have any problems?” Craig asked, frowning.

 

“I had a safe trip, father and your friend Apollo and his wife send their regards,” Justin said reassuringly. His father had always been obsessed with his security, but he knew that something else was going on. “Father, I left when you told me to without a fuss. I know something is bothering you; please tell me, I need to know."

 

His father moved to take a cup of wine; he asked his son if he wanted some, but Justin declined. Craig emptied two cups before, turning his attention to his child.

“Let’s have a seat Justin, we have so much to discuss," Craig informed him.

 

Justin had a bad feeling… one that he chose to ignore, waiting for his father to speak.

 

He went to close the doors of his study and then invited Justin to have a seat. Craig stood in front of the windows, watching the gardeners tend to the luxuriant gardens of their villa. His late wife loved these gardens so much. She used to spend more time outside than in their home. How many times had he seen her walking barefoot near the fountains or sitting in the grass cradling their child? It was in these same gardens that Justin took his first steps. Those were happy times. The older man sighed.

Justin was growing impatient and anxious, but he waited nevertheless, until his father took a seat next to him.

 

“Justin as you know King Jack died three months ago,” Craig started. King Jack lost his life during a hunting accident. He had fallen from his horse and hurt his head badly. The physicians of the court were powerless to heal his injury. After days of agony he had passed away. Justin, like most of the people of the Lowlands was not really saddened by the king’s death. The Lowlands were and still were important for the whole kingdom, supplying much of its wheat. They were after all the kingdom bread basket. But the king didn’t really care for his people, strangling them with oppressive taxation, which was a cause of dissatisfaction and led to many revolts.

 

King Jack had left the administration of the Lands to his young brother, Prince Niall, who considered the Lowlands as his personal property. He often added his own taxation to the sovereigns and the king didn’t care, even if he received many complaints and reports on the matter. Some of them were from Justin’s own father. Craig often expressed his irritation with a king who was stupid enough to despise people who were guarding the south borders of his own kingdom.

 

The hate for their ruler and his family appeared twenty years ago, when he and Prince Niall massacred the population of Alagar after another revolt because of the high taxes. The king was ruthless, ordering the death of men, women and children. The village had been erased and the few survivors jailed. This barbaric act had broken the trust and respect the people of the Lowlands had for their king. A gap was now present between the Lowlands and the centre of the power: the Highlands. The king was no more, however people were suspicious of the new ruler, after all: ‘like father, like son.’

 

“His successor was naturally his eldest son, but the prince and his brother were not in the kingdom when their father died. They were fighting against the Piuses. Prince Niall saw an opportunity to take the throne with his nephews away. When he received the news that his brother was dying, he summoned all the lords of the Lowlands to pledge their loyalty to him only."

 

“It is treason,” Justin said shocked.

“That’s not all. He wanted us to provide him gold to raise an army of mercenaries. He knew he couldn’t gather an important army fast enough," Craig informed him.

 

Justin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was not aware of the situation and he suspected many weren’t.

 

“He said he had the support of some people from the court, like councillors, noblemen, rich merchants etc. He was sure he would be king. He just had to act fast and reach the capital before his nephews. Once there, he would make the priests declare him king and get the allegiance of the army."

 

Craig stood up and went to refill his cup of wine, which he drank rapidly and took his seat back near his son. “He was such a fool, Justin. I think the man is unbalanced. He couldn’t get the allegiance of the army; their loyalty went to the future king and his brother. And you know what? Queen Joan would have fought him till her last breath to protect her son’s crown and their inheritance. If he had reached Liberty he would have faced a siege of many years. Nobody ever managed to take that city. Its walls are impenetrable, unless you have the help of the soldiers inside which he couldn’t get.”

 

“What did you do?” Justin asked.

 

“I knew I couldn’t help him, his actions could result in a civil war. There is no winner and the innocent people always pay the highest price. I couldn’t refuse and risk my life or yours. So, I pretended to agree and I promised him gold. In order to assure him of my reliability, I gave him a gold bracelet, the one your mother gave me.”

 

His father passed his hand on his bare wrist. Justin hadn’t even noticed that he was not wearing his bracelet. He realized that the older man mourned the loss of the last gift his wife had given him. His wife had engraved symbols of protection on it. As long as he could remember, the bracelet had never left his father’s wrist.

 

“When I came back home my first goal was your safety. I knew that once Niall realized that I wouldn't give him the gold he would threaten you. That’s why I sent you to a place where I knew nobody would ever find you. And they were no direct connection between me and Presus or Apollo. After that I sent a message by pigeon to a friend who is in the army, advising him of Niall’s plan. Then, I closed the house and left, travelling from place to place trying to shake off Niall’s men. I came back two weeks ago, when I was sure you would be safe."

 

“What happened to Prince Niall?” Justin asked.

 

“Apparently Niall was betrayed; the queen had spies among his men. They sent a message to the prince, who came back just in time to catch Niall and his men, in the Middlelands. But, Niall and some of his followers managed to escape. The good news is that he is alone without any support. I’m sure he probably went to the kingdom of Goria to seek an alliance," Craig explained.

 

Justin was so happy to know that Prince Niall’s plan had failed. So, if the prince was not a problem anymore why did his father have this worried expression? Perhaps the man had sent assassins after his father. Craig had said he came back when he knew Justin would be safe. He had talked about Justin’s safety, and not his own. Suddenly Justin felt cold.

“Father I don’t understand, is your life in danger?” Justin asked.

 

“Justin you have to be strong...” Craig said slowly. “Niall made us all put our seal in a document, stating that we were all part of his plan from the beginning and recognized him as the only true ruler of the kingdom. And the king has this document now and he came to the Lowlands two days ago."

 

Justin’s heart understood before his mind did, his heart was beating furiously, his throat tight. “He is here to make the traitors pay, isn’t he?” Justin whispered before standing up, and pacing the room nervously. “He can’t father, you did nothing wrong. What choice did you have? Prince Niall could have killed you. You tried to stop him, your friend can testify for you, show them the message you sent him,” Justin said frantically.

 

“He can’t, I didn’t sign the message, I was afraid it could be intercepted by Niall’s supporters. As you said he is my friend, his testimony will not be taken seriously. The king will think he is trying to protect me.”

 

Justin realized then how desperate their situation was. “It doesn’t matter. We will leave the kingdom tonight, we can go somewhere else, Father. Start anew..."

“Justin I don’t want this kind of life for you, having to hide and living in fear of being found by the king’s men," Craig said, he stood up too and faced his son, putting his hands on his shoulders.

 

“The king will not leave us alone, some of the Lords ran away; he found almost all of them and killed them. I met this king once. He will redress the injury at all cost. He will not appear weak. Moreover he wants to make an example, to show the whole kingdom that treason will be punished severely during his reign. We will never be safe, son.”

 

Justin was trying to control his tears, but he failed miserably. “Please father," he murmured weakly.

 

“I will not run, Justin, I can’t, you know I can’t. We Taylors are men of honor. I wrote to the king, telling him that I will hand myself to him in two days. I asked to die in dignity. As per our traditions, he has to honor my wishes. No harm should be done to you, you will keep your title and your inheritance. You don’t need to worry. You will be safe and you will not lack of anything.”

 

To die in dignity, his father had asked the king, not to be hung like a vulgar thief, but to be beheaded. The death suited to a nobleman. Justin wanted to be strong for his father, but he couldn’t stop the tears, thinking he would lose his only parent in two days. In two days he would be an orphan. How could the gods be so cruel? How could the king be so cruel?

Justin looked in his father’s eyes, despite his own fear, his father was determined. He knew that look. His father was not going to change his mind. But he had to be strong. He was a Taylor after all. His family counted many great and brave men.

“I will be strong father, I promise," Justin declared, giving his father a sad smile, wiping his tears, trying to regain control of his emotions.

 

“I’m proud of you son," Craig said his eyes were brimming with tears.

 

“I’m proud of you father," Justin said softly, but inside he was screaming. He just couldn’t let that happen. He was sure there was a solution. His father had taken care of him, protected him all his life. It was time for him to do the same. His father was not going to die, he promised himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first thought: Yeah I did it!!! I posted my first story in English.
> 
> Second thought: Oh my what have I done? You can't die of grotesqueness? right?
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting.  
> Important note: This story will be a series and the second and the third part will be published on my website: http://www.mymoonlights.com/


	2. The Sacrifice

**_Lowlands, the governor’s palace in Peare._ **

 

Brian looked at his father’s seal, now adorning his index finger. He couldn’t believe that Black Jack was dead. For a long time he thought the old bastard was immortal. Brian sighed, considering the important task he had ahead of him. First of all he had to find his uncle, the fucking traitor who believed he could steal his crown; him the legitimate heir. The coward probably went to their enemies hoping to get gold and men, in exchange for lands when he would be king. “Over my dead body,” Brian said out loud. He trusted his brother to find the rat. His little brother Brandon was a great soldier and his uncle had not many men left. A lot of them had deserted him and joined Brian’s forces. He wished he had gone with Brandon, but as a king, he had fucking duties.

 

The most complicated problem was the Lowlands. The king had put to death noblemen, merchants, and soldiers, involved in his uncle’s conspiracy. Unfortunately he had not captured all the traitors yet. Brian promised himself that his uncle’s betrayal would be the last during his reign. And what after that? He needed a viable solution for the governance of the Lowlands. He needed a strong hand, someone he could trust. The crucial point was obvious; the people had to respect their new governor. He needed a man who could rally them to the crown once again. He knew it was pointless to place one of his trusted and competent friends in this position. None of them could do it, so close to him, to the center of the power.

 

After Alagar, the people of the Lowlands hated the royal family and its allies. They refused to fight for a family which impoverished them with heavy taxation and massacred them when they complained about it. Brian knew how the men of the Low lands were essential to guard the south’s border. He had to regain the trust his father had foolishly lost. However, he couldn’t find a good solution. Even his councillors were useless on the matter. The more he thought about it the more he realised it was an impasse.

 

Brian rubbed his forehead; he was getting a headache, like every time he thought about the Lowlands issue. If only his father had shown some mercy. His thoughts were interrupted by a few knocks on the library door. He had retreated to the quiet room to read the latest reports on his uncle’s governance of the Lowlands; the report was unsurprisingly calamitous.

 

“Come in Theodore,” the king said, his voice showing his weariness.

 

“How did you know it was me?” the man asked, entering the room.

 

“Even the way you knock is boring Theodore,” the king told his clerk.

 

Ted rolled his eyes, “you will not find me so tedious when I tell you the good news,” the man said.

 

“Don’t tell me you are finally getting laid,” Brian commented, and put his tongue in his cheek.

“Ha ha, very funny Brian. We’ve just received a message from Prince Brandon; he hasn’t caught your uncle yet. However in his haste to escape our men, you uncle has left a big part of his treasure. Brandon is having it transferred under escort to Liberty.”

 

That was really good news indeed. Brian knew that without any funding it would be much more difficult for Niall to travel, and pay his men who would certainly keep turning on him. His uncle was probably going to Goria, their oldest enemy. Since Brian was a child, both kingdoms had been fighting for lands. That’s why the problem with the Lowlands had to be resolved quickly. In the past Goria had often taken advantage of the Lowlands’ hate for his family, inciting rebellion in order to acquire more areas of his kingdom. This had to stop, but how? His punishment of the traitors would not help the crown’s popularity. His headache intensifying, Brian groaned.

 

“I knew you wouldn’t be overjoyed, Brian, but at least be satisfied,” Ted remarked.

 

“I’m satisfied Theodore; I will be overjoyed when we catch that piece of shit.”

 

There was another knock. Brian told whomever it was to come in. Apparently, his moments of peace were over. It was Vic one of his trusted advisors.

 

“Your mother wrote again your majesty, she is wondering how long you will be staying in the Lowlands, she is worried and my sister is too,” the councillor said.

 

“Brian,” the king corrected his councillor. Brian was not like his father who wanted everybody, even his wife and children to call him by his title. The new king preferred his closest friends and his brothers in arms to call him Brian, at least when they were alone. He didn’t want an additional barrier between him and the others. The power already isolated the sovereign enough from the people around him. Brian had told him countless time to call him Brian in private, but Vic kept using his title.

 

Vic had been a father to him, when his own father was too busy chasing women and drinking to give Brandon and him any attention. Vic had taught him how to hold his first sword, how to ride a horse and the art of seduction. In that area the apprentice had surpassed the master. Vic had been one of his father’s trusted soldiers, but he had left his father’s service after Alagar. Brian knew he had been appalled by his father’s cruelty and what he witnessed there. When Brian had reached his majority and had to gather his own companions and councillors, he had went to Vic and asked him to come back to his service. Vic’s family had been a surrogate one for Brandon and him. Vic’s sister Debbie had been his nanny. Debbie’s son Michael had grew up with them. Michael was not a great warrior so he had become Brian’s squire. It was among them that the two brothers had escaped the weight of being the Black Jack’s sons.

 

“What does she think is going to happen?” Brian asked. His mother always worried too much and was so damned overprotective. As if at twenty-nine Brian was unable to take care of himself.

 

“Brian, I understand her worries, this territory has a lot of resentment towards the throne,” Vic explained.

 

“I know that Vic, but I’m not going to live in fear in my own kingdom and it’s time to let go of the past,” Brian told him.

 

“It has been 20 years,” Ted said.

 

“Hate is somehow an inheritance passed from one generation to the next,” Vic explained. “Brian, the Lowlands didn’t forget Alagar and they never will,” he added sadly.

 

The King knew it, he didn’t forget either. He was only ten and his father had insisted on his presence despite his mother’s concerns and refusals. The late King considered that his heir was not too young to see how his disobedient subjects had to be punished. Brian, thanks to Vic’s interference didn’t have to take part in the massacre. He entered the village afterwards, though. He could still see the bodies lying on the ground, remember the smell, and hear the cries of agony. He had had nightmares for years after Alagar. Today still, but they were rare.

 

Vic, sensing that Brian was thinking about that unfortunate day decided to talk about something else. “Did you have the time to consider Craig Taylor request?” the advisor asked.

 

“Yes,” Brian answered, glad for the change of subject. “He can die in dignity; I don’t care as long as he dies.”

 

“Brian about that I….” Vic started, but he was cut by the herald who came to tell them dinner was served.

 

“Let’s leave it for the time being. I’m starving,” Brian stated.

 

***

Brian ate with his inner circle, his long time friends, and men he trusted. They were, Michael, Ben, Drew, Vic, Ted and Emmett. The dishes prepared were delicious and the wine excellent, and for the first time during that day Brian relaxed a bit. The king looked at his luxurious surroundings; his uncle had really expensive taste. The governor’s palace was superb. It was made with marble, gold and precious stones. He recalled how impressed he had been by the baths in the governor's quarters, encrusted with lapis-lazuli. All of this was made with the money Niall extorted from the Lowlands population. This palace was obviously a reflection of his desire for greatness. He had to stop that son of bitch.

 

Brian’s eyes lingered on one of the servants, a brunet with big brown eyes; the King smiled at him, a smile full of promises. The servant almost dropped the plate he was carrying. He blushed, his eyes eager, ignoring the disapproving look from the master of the service. Brian then glanced at Emmett, and his friend nodded discreetly in understanding. Emmett was in charge of the King’s house, in short Brian’s comfort and

pleasure especially when they were travelling. He would arrange for the servant to be sent to the king's bedchamber after an inspection and a thorough bath. Brian despised dirty or neglected lovers. He would have him tonight. A vigorous night of fucking was all he needed to work out the tension the Lowlands situation was causing him.

 

It was late when the King and his court gathered in a small parlour after the copious meal. Musicians were playing. His friends were all lying in comfortable seats, enjoying more wine and massages from the servants. Two women were massaging Brian’s skull and two others his feet. Brian was laughing at one of Drew’s jokes when a herald came in to announce a visitor.

 

“Your majesty, Lord Justin of the Taylor’s is requesting an audience with your majesty,” the herald proclaimed bowing.

 

Brian straightened up. “At this hour?” he complained. “And who the fuck is he?”

 

“He is Craig Taylor’s only child, your majesty,” Ted answered.

 

“Fuck,” Brian said. “I don’t have time for this.”

 

“He probably came to beg you to spare his father’s life.” Michael sneered.

 

“I doubt it,” Vic said, “I don’t think Craig would use his child to plead for his life.”

“Brian should send him away,” Michael affirmed.

 

“Brian, the Taylors are one of the oldest families in the Lowlands, of our kingdom actually. You assured Lord Craig that his son could keep his title and his inheritance. He is therefore a noble of the Lowlands. He has the right to request an audience with his king, even if I agree in this case the propriety is not respected,” Vic explained.

 

“The king doesn’t owe him anything; he doesn’t have to receive the son of a traitor,” Michael said.

 

“I feel for the boy,” Drew intervened. “Even if my father was a traitor, I would do anything in my power to save his life. And I don’t even like the old man.”

 

“Brian there is no harm in hearing the boy out,” Ben said.

 

The king had a nice night planned. He sighed. He would hear the boy out, refused his pleas to spare his father’s life, send him away and he would go fuck the servant. “Fine,” Brian told the herald who was waiting for his answer, “I will receive our late guest.”

Once he heard that, Vic asked all the servants and the musicians to leave the room.

 

All the men in the room arose except for the sovereign who remained seated in his chair frowning. The herald came back, announcing Justin of the Taylor’s. Someone appeared, wearing a dark cloak. He immediately kneeled, head down, in front of the only man still seated.

 

“You may rise Justin Taylor,” Brian commanded. The visitor obeyed and took his dark hood off. When the young man lifted his head, Brian met the most astonishingly blue eyes he had ever seen. Craig Taylor’s son had blond silky hair framing his face and pale skin glowing in the candlelight.

 

Brian couldn’t help looking hungrily at his luscious lips. Even if he couldn’t see the boy’s body concealed by the cloak; the king’s first instinct was to drag the boy to the nearest bed and fuck him senseless… all night long. An image appeared in his mind of a pale body on his bed, lips open in a cry of pleasure. His body was reacting to the boy. He had never been affected by a man so quickly. He had to remind himself the reason of his presence to suppress his growing erection. He looked at his companions who were as surprised as he was by the young beauty in front of them. He cleared his throat.

 

“You requested an audience with me.” Brian saw the sadness in the boy eyes but Taylor hid it quickly with a determined look.

 

“Your majesty,” Justin began, “I apologize for my late arrival and I thank you for agreeing to an audience. I just need a few minutes of your time. I know it is precious so I will try to be concise.” He then waited for Brian to allow him to continue.

 

“Do proceed then, Justin.”

 

“Your majesty, my father is guilty,” Justin stated to Brian’s surprise.

He expected the boy to start begging for his mercy. Brian raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

 

“If you know that already, why are you here, wasting my precious time?” Brian asked intrigued.

 

“You found him guilty and your word is law. To be honest, your majesty, I don’t think he is, but what will be the point of trying to convince you otherwise? All evidence is against him, for instance his seal is on the document in your possession. I know he signed it out of fear for our lives. The gold he gave as a gage for help he never intended to give. He disappeared and tried to avoid prince Niall’s men. It is not necessary to tell you how he hated your uncle and thought the man was unbalanced. He didn’t want prince Niall to be the governor of the Lowlands. Are you even going to believe me if I tell you that many times he warned the crown against your uncle’s taxation? Of course not.”

 

Brian couldn’t help but being impressed by the young man. He was pleading for his father without directly doing so. “I’m here your majesty to tell you that instead of seeing his guilt you should see and realise how useful he could be to you”.

 

Brian smirked. “How so, young Justin? Do tell me how a traitor could be of any importance to me? Brian heard some of his friends chuckle at his assessment. To young Taylor’s merit he kept his composure.

 

“Your majesty, your enemies are going to take the Lowlands from you. It will not happen overnight but it will eventually, if you don’t do anything. You are already losing territory bit by bit. Your people don’t care anymore to protect the borders. What for? They are never heard. They don’t trust their kings.”

Justin was right. It was one of his worse fears. He didn’t miss the reference to his father and him.

 

“Your majesty needs to regain what was lost under his father and lord Niall’s government of this territory. The Lowlands don’t trust the crown anymore and in order to have their trust, their loyalty back, you need to give them one of their own as a governor. If you do that you will start to heal their wounds.”

 

The boy was right in his statement. He knew what he was talking about. “I’m sure you have in mind the best candidate for this delicate task,” Brian said. The king was not stupid; he knew exactly what the boy was leading to.

 

“Yes, it can only be my father,” the youth replied in assurance. Brian heard a few gasps.

 

“You want me to put a traitor as governor of the Lowlands? Brian asked, feigning disbelief. He was impatient to know how the boy was going to play it.

 

“Your majesty, a few years ago, my father was chosen by the late king’s council to be the next governor of the Lowlands before Lord Niall decided that they were going to be his private lands. Your own mother agreed with them. Noblemen, merchants, and the people thought he was the best candidate except the late king. My father is an intelligent and competent man who will be able to rule for you.” Justin pleaded. “He will be loyal to you. He will never betray you”.

 

Brian snorted, “loyal? You father?” he asked disdainfully.

 

“I can assure you he will be your most faithful servant.”

 

“And you are only giving me your word as a guarantee and I’m supposed to trust you?” Brian asked. He had the feeling something else was coming.

 

“Not only my word, but myself, your majesty. When you go back to Liberty, take me with you as your prisoner. In this way, if my father does anything against you…” The young Taylor took in a deep breath, “Then your majesty, you can take my life.” Justin said firmly.


	3. The Blue Room

_**Lowlands, the governor's palace in Peare.** _

 

Justin’s heart was pounding in his chest when he finished his plea. He would not let them see how nervous and scared he was. He was a Taylor and he would not be intimidated. He fisted his trembling hands and waited. The young man kept his eyes on the king, trying to decipher his unreadable expression.

 

The king’s intense gaze was making him edgy. He nervously bit at his lower lip. He dropped his eyes, seeing the sudden heat in the king’s stare. He took the opportunity to glance at the king’s silent companions. He knew they were surprised and shocked by his declaration. They were mostly giving him looks of pity. Except for one, a short brunet, who was openly glaring at him. Justin was surprised by such open hostility from a man he was not even acquainted to.

 

The king stood, notifying his guest that the audience was over, “I will think about your proposal and give you an answer in the morrow,” the king said. He then addressed one of his men, but his eyes were still watching Justin closely. “Emmett, please make sure our guest is well taken care of; he should take the blue room.”

 

Justin found it a bit odd that the ruler would specify which room his guest was supposed to stay in. Also, he didn’t think it was a good idea to remain in the palace. His father would be worried if he didn’t see him in the morning. “Your majesty, I can’t… my father---”

 

“I insist, Justin,” the king spoke, cutting him off. “It’s late, and you should rest. I will send a messenger to your father,” he declared.

 

“It’s not necessary, your majesty. My father will be here by dawn, begging for you to release me.”

 

“He must love you then,” the king commented in a soft tone.

 

“I am his only child, and yes he loves me - that’s why you can have his loyalty,” Justin declared.

 

The king observed him as if trying to solve a mystery. “How old are you?” the sovereign suddenly asked.

 

“I’ve celebrated my seventeenth birthday four months ago,” Justin answered.

 

“Emmett, please escort our guest,” Brian commanded, dismissing him quickly.

 

Justin was too happy to leave the room and the king’s scrutiny. The young man was lead by a man as tall as the ruler, wearing bright colours. The man smiled at him and advised him to follow him. After a deep bow and a last glance at the king who was still watching him, Justin left the room.

 

*** 

 

Once Justin left the parlour, Brian stood up and went to stand by the window, looking at the scenery. He didn’t really know why he had insisted for the blond to stay at the palace. It’s as if he didn’t want to let him out of his sight for now. Justin had pleaded his case well. Too well. He was obviously well informed and well educated. Many boys his age were not so insightful and eloquent. Young Taylor probably had the best preceptors and tutors.

 

“So what do you think?” he asked his friends surprised that they didn’t start giving their requested or often unrequested opinions as usual. He heard Drew whistle.

 

“I think even if you behead his father you should still take him as your prisoner,” Drew said.

 

They all laughed. Yes, Justin of the Taylor’s was fucking beautiful. He was only seventeen, innocent and certainly untouched. Brian could feel his arousal. He shook his head. He had to stay focused. But, he could easily imagine those lips around - Brian stopped his thoughts and passed a nervous hand through his hair.

 

“Why have I never seen him at court?” Brian wondered turning to his friends.

 

Justin was seventeen already, noble boys used to come to court to be introduced to the sovereigns when they were sixteen. Brian wouldn’t have forgotten him if they had met. He would have done what he always did when he saw a man he wanted, take him and discard him the next day. Perhaps he would have kept young Taylor two or three days… maybe a week just to give him the benefit of his expertise. And... people said he was not altruistic.

 

“On what I gathered, Lord Taylor has always been very protective of his son, he was probably afraid of the court’s vices, rightfully so,” Vic answered giving them all a pointed look.

 

The promiscuity of some members of the court - him included - was well known. He couldn’t blame Taylor for trying to protect his son’s innocence.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” the king said with his tongue in his cheek.

 

“The court is not such a bad place. Look at Theodore, he managed to stay pure until what? His thirtieth birthday.” They all laughed, except Ted, who glared at the king.

 

“But what do you think?” the king asked once more, with all of his seriousness back.

 

“He is a clever young man and he did think this through. What he said made sense, Brian,” Drew replied.

 

“So now we are going to reward traitors,” Michael snorted.

 

“It’s not about rewarding traitors, Michael but finding the best solution for the Lowlands, even if we don’t like it. The kingdom’s well-being comes first even before morals,” Ted explained.

 

“Before Justin came in Michael, I didn’t see you offering any ideas,” Drew retorted.

 

“He probably planned this with his father,” Michael suggested.

 

“And what if he did? That’s the best plan we have at the moment,” Vic said.

 

“I think he is really brave, he was so nervous but hid it so well. It’s not an evil plan, it’s an act of love, giving up his future for his father’s,” Ben intervened. “He said you could take him as your prisoner, he didn’t even ask what would be his conditions in Liberty. I don’t think he cared.”

 

“Brave? Yeah right,” Michael commented.

 

Drew came near Michael and put an arm around his shoulders. “Little Mickey is jealous,” Drew sing-songed.

 

Michael pushed Drew’s arm away and took a step aside. “Why should I be?”

 

Drew looked at the king with a smirk. “Because our beloved king wants that tasty morsel for dinner and he’s hungry... really hungry.”

 

“Shut up, Brian doesn’t want to fuck him. He wouldn’t fuck the son of a traitor,” Michael declared, folding his arms while glaring at Drew.

 

Ben and Drew started laughing.

 

“What?” Michael said.

 

“He did fuck that guy, Thomas ten minutes after his father’s execution for treason,” Ted revealed.

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “I was trying to offer comfort,” he said. His friends laughed.

 

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Michael asked.

 

“Firstly, you don’t have to know everything about the king. Secondly you couldn’t have handled it. You are still so innocent, Mikey dearest,” Drew told him like he was lecturing a child, before messing the shorter man’s hair, who had previously not one hair out of place.

 

Michael pushed him and fixed his hair. “Fuck you! All of you!” he yelled, seeing that they were all laughing at him.

 

Vic decided it was time to return to the issue. “People will think you are merciful, if you spare Craig Taylor’s life,” Vic advised.

 

“How do we know if his father really loves him?” Michael asked.

 

“He does, Michael. Lord Taylor once refused a position at the council table. He wanted to stay out of the court and raised his little boy when his wife died,” Vic revealed. “I remember Lord Taylor senior was furious. I don’t know many men who would choose their family over power.”

 

Brian was tired, he couldn’t think anymore and he had a fuck date.

 

“I will think about it; you will know soon enough,” the king told them. “We should all rest.” He then turned to Drew. “I want you to put two guards in front of young Taylor’s room. I don’t want him disappearing before I make a decision.”

 

“I have just one question, though,” Drew said. “Those guards are really there to stop our guest from going out, and not to stop you from going in, right?” he asked smirking.

 

The King took an apple and threw it at his amused friend, who managed to catch it before biting into it.

 

“Fuck off,” the king told him, smiling at his antics.

 

“Yes, your majesty,” Drew bowed deeply before leaving the room.

 

They all started to leave except for Vic who stayed behind. Brian looked at him, waiting for the man to speak. The older man closed the door and came to stand near Brian by the window.

 

“Your majesty, I would not presume to know what your intentions are. However, I think it would be in the benefit of all people involved that Justin of the Taylor’s remains untouched... until you have reached a decision.”

 

“Vic, I’m offended. What make you think that my intentions are not pure towards young Taylor?”

 

Vic laughed. “I know you, your majesty. Do you think I ignore that the blue room has a secret passage leading to the governor’s quarters?”

 

It was Brian’s turn to laugh. His advisor knew him too well. He didn’t really know what had prompted him to give Justin the blue room - probably his lower region. Yes, he wanted the boy badly, but even he knew it was not such a good idea to bed him. Too many complications. Brian rubbed his tired eyes.

 

“I’m not going to touch him,” Brian said, seeing Vic expression of relief quickly added. “For now.”

 

“Brian, I have something I want to discuss with you. I would like you to please keep an open mind.”

 

Every time Vic called him by his name it was something serious.

“Why do I feel, Vic that I’m not going to like what you have to say?” Brian asked.

Vic smiled mysteriously and started talking.

 

***

 

Justin was standing in a room made with different shades of blue. The room was lavishly decorated, yet elegant. The most impressive piece of furniture was the big four poster bed. It was a room fit for a prince. The man who introduced himself as Emmet had escorted him there, before leaving immediately. He was glad they had lit the fireplace, he was a bit cold. At this time of the year the nights got colder. He warmed his hands in front of the fire.

 

It had been a long painful day. After his father’s revelation, they had talked for hours. Craig Taylor wanted to make sure that his son would have everything under his control. He had talked to him about their finances, the people working for them, those he could trust, etc. He had showed him where he kept his most valuable items, the important scrolls. They only stopped to eat a bit and Justin was sad to see how much his father was drinking. His father used to avoid libation, he always wanted to keep his self control. But, in this kind of situation who wouldn’t drown their sorrow in wine?

 

Since his father always made sure to associate his son to his various affairs, Justin already knew most of it. At some point he pretended to be exhausted by his journey back home and the dreadful announcement. So his father had sent him to bed with the promise that they will discuss it further in the morning.

 

Justin immediately went to his bedchamber. He asked his servants to take their leave. Alone, he felt himself being overwhelmed by his sadness and pain. He didn’t want to cry, he had to act quickly. He needed to save his father and the key was the king. One of his old tutors used to tell him, how the first step of a negotiation was to determine what your adversary needed. The second step was to exploit his weakest points at your advantage. Thus In the privacy of his room with the help of a quill and papers he formed his plan.

 

When he was sure he was ready, he dressed in dark clothes. The young man knew his father’s men were guarding their home, but he knew his house like the back of his hand. He didn’t even need light to go through the corridors. Justin knew how to go from his room to the stables undetected. He saddled his horse and went to the governor’s palace with one goal in mind - to convince the king that his plan would benefit him and the kingdom.

 

Now that he had fulfilled his mission he felt so tired and a little bit defeated. He was unable to tell if the king would seriously consider his proposal. The man was not what he expected. Justin didn’t think he would be so good-looking, he was truly stunning. Everything about him was captivating, both the way he talked and moved. And those eyes, hazel and gold. They seemed to capture you, put you under his spell. He ignored that a man could possess such feline grace and strength at the same time. Justin tried to remember all the stories he had heard about the infamous Prince Brian. There were many about his military prowess or his arrogance. He was demanding and could be very manipulative. He had mostly heard anecdotes about his lust. Some stories had Justin blushing furiously. Those who had been his lovers whispered that his stamina was out of this world. King Brian, a God among men.

 

A deity or not, Justin had to remember that he was Black Jack’s son and the apple never fell far from the tree. His attractiveness could hide cruelty. The young man wondered, what the king would do with him if he accepted his offer. Will he be treated with respect due to his rank or just like any other commoner? Would he be able to have any contact with his father at all? He was also afraid by the desire he read in the king’s eyes. He too had been affected by that meeting. Under the King’s gaze he had felt a strange sensation in his guts. It was like a combination of anxiety and excitement. It was a feeling he was totally unfamiliar with. He could not fall under the king’s spell.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door… quickly, he told the person to come in.

 

Emmett entered the room followed by two servants; one was holding a bowl of water and a bath towel. The other, a dressing gown and a wooden box with cleaning essentials. “I thought it might be too late and you are probably too tired to use the baths. So, I brought you some water and soap, if you want to clean up a little before bed,” Emmett said, with a smile. He then asked the servant with the wooden box to come forward. “You also have mint water, teeth powder, myrrh and walnut sticks. Those sticks are the best,” he declared enthusiastically.

 

Justin couldn’t help but smile a little at that.

 

“Are you hungry? I brought fruits, cheese, venison, bread and something to drink. I didn’t know your taste so I brought wine, water, and wild cherry nectar,” he revealed taking off the cloth from the platter he was holding.

 

“I thank you Emmett, you are really considerate... but, I’m not hungry,” Justin said in a small voice.

 

“You have to keep up your strength, Lord Justin,” he said.

 

Emmett put the platter on a small table and asked one of the servants to help Justin take off his riding boots. He handed Justin a dressing gown and the young man went to change behind a screen. When he was done Justin gave him his clothes.

 

“They will be cleaned.” Emmett informed him.

 

“Thank you Emmett,” Justin said.

 

“I will leave you now,” Emmett said and he left the room with the domestics.

 

When they opened the door, Justin saw a guard in front of his room. He wasn’t really surprised. The king obviously didn’t trust him. He cleaned up and went to lie down on the big bed. He wasn’t sure he would be able to sleep tonight.

 

 ***

 

Brian’s heart was racing, laying on his back after his third orgasm of the night. The brunet he had just vigorously fucked was waiting for his breathing to return to normal... his sweaty hair in his face. Brian was actually unable to tell what the man looked like. When Emmett had delivered him, he had not looked at his face. He had ordered the boy to go to bed on all fours. He had then fucked him from behind, no words, and no foreplay. He just took his pleasure and by the boy’s loud annoying cries and sounds, he had had a great time. Of course he had, he had been fucked by the best, after all. Who wouldn’t?

 

Without even realising it his thoughts took him to the occupant of the blue room. He had imagined young Taylor while fucking the servant. Imagined the blonde boy under him, taking him; those thoughts had made him ravenous.

 

The man in his bed chose that moment to put his hand on his manhood, smiling seductively at him. Brian had forgotten for a second that he was not alone. The king found himself annoyed by the man’s audacity. He had served his purpose. The king took his hand off of him. “You may leave,” he told the boy. The servant straightened up, he seemed surprised and disappointed.

 

Brian stopped himself from rolling his eyes. What did the young man expect? Promises? He had had him. Now… he was forgotten.

 

“I thought…”

 

The King immediately lost the little patience he had. “Leave now,” Brian demanded, eyes cold, enunciating each word.

 

The servant quickly got out of bed, dressed rapidly and ran for the door. Alone at last, Brian thought. He stood up and went to the bowl of water and cleaned himself with a cloth. He put on his green silk dressing gown and served himself wine. His eyes kept wandering to one of the doors. Making a sudden decision, he put his cup down, took a candlestick and went to the door. He opened it and took the few stairs. He walked through a long corridor until he reached a dead end. He touched the wall until he activated the mechanism.

 

The blue room was bathed by the small light coming from the dying fire in the chimney. Justin was laying in the bed watching the ceiling unable to sleep. He was certain that dawn would find him with his eyes still open. How could he sleep? His father’s life was at stake. His future, his life, everything depended on the king’s will.

 

Justin jumped with fright as he saw a section of the wall in front of him open and a tall figure penetrating the room. The boy immediately straightened up. The man was holding a candlestick. Justin Taylor looked wide-eyed at the king. The young man was at loss. He didn’t know what to do. Was he supposed to stay on the bed, stand or bow? The intruder made the decision for him.

 

“Don’t move, Justin,” the king ordered softly. Justin’s eyes followed the man as he lighted several candles and candelabras in the room. He then proceeded to revive the fire, his back to him.

 

The King was there in his room and for one obvious reason - to bed him. The ruler could take him gently or violently. He never heard of the king’s brutal behaviour towards the men who shared his bed. Perhaps those who had suffered his vicious behaviour were not alive anymore to divulge their ordeal.

 

He knew he was no match for the taller man, who was a warrior, but he would not let him hurt him. Justin tried to get the dagger underneath his pillow discreetly, but the king had heard the rustle of the satin sheets or just guessed he was moving.

 

He turned immediately “What did I tell you?” Brian asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Your….majesty…” He started but he didn’t know what to say.

 

The sovereign came to sit on the bed. Justin instinctively moved backwards slowly, not taking his eyes off of the king. His white silk dressing gown was partially open, revealing his legs and part of his chest. Justin was breathing heavily, his mouth slightly open. He was like a hunted down prey, knowing that any abrupt movement could make the predator attack. The king’s eyes lingered on his chest. The older man moved closer. He then put his hand on Justin’s calf. The younger man shivered at the delicate touch.

 

“Are you scared?” The king asked, his hand still caressing his skin.

 

“N….No.” He answered, his throat tight.

 

The sovereign who was looking at his legs, raised his head and looked at him with his eyes narrowing. Justin swallowed hard.

 

“The truth, Justin, always tell me the truth. Do you understand?”

 

The boy simply nodded.

 

“Are you scared?” He repeated.

 

Justin cleared his throat. “Yes.”

 

The King’s hand went back up wandering on his inner thigh. Justin’s breathing accelerated. That simple touch made him tremble. He could sense it once again in his gut, that combination of anxiety and excitement. He felt himself getting hard and the older man realised it too, which made Justin blush.

 

“Will you give yourself to me?” The king asked his fingers drawing circles on his pale skin.

 

“Only, if your majesty has the signed decree making my father governor,” he said with more confidence than he had.

 

The king smiled. “Liar.”

 

Brian stood from the bed, held out his hand to Justin inviting him to stand. The younger man took his hand and rose also. He secured the belt on his dressing gown.

 

“Take it off, Justin,” the king demanded a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“To… to tell you the truth, your majesty I… I don’t want to,” Justin said.

 

The sovereign laughed at Justin’s defiance. The boy had balls. “You are learning. But, now all I want is your complete obedience. Take it off.”

 

Justin hesitated. He didn’t know what the king wanted. If he was going to ravish him, he would have done it on the bed. After a few seconds he obeyed, letting the robe fall at his feet, his face red with embarrassment. He didn’t look at the king and kept his eyes focused on the flames in the fireplace.

 

“Turn around,” the king commanded.

 

The younger man obeyed. After a moment Justin felt the king’s hands on his hips and he was pulled against the man’s clothed body. There was something strangely sensual, being naked against the older man’s fully clad body. And In this position the boy couldn’t ignore the intensity of the taller man’s desire.

 

The king caressed his chest. “Tell me, did you let anybody touch you? Penetrate you?” the king whispered in his ear, his breath making him shudder.

 

“No.”

 

“And what about pleasure?” he demanded.

 

“No… I mean yes.

 

“Who? When?”

 

Justin blushed furiously.

 

“I mean… I… pleasure myself.” Justin blushed even more - if possible. He felt so silly; he should have kept his mouth shut.

 

The king laughed. “That you should.” Then, Brian put his hands on Justin’s stomach, pulling his back tightly against his own chest.

 

“Are you a bearer?” Brian asked.

 

“Yes. I have the gift of life.”

 

“I see”

 

The king released him, grabbing his dressing gown and giving it back to him, he took a few steps back, his heating gaze on Justin. The boy took it and immediately put it on. He didn’t understand the meaning of all this.

 

Brian took the candlestick he came in with and went towards the wall panel. Before leaving he turned to Justin. “Well played, Justin Taylor, well played.”

 

“What do you…”

 

“Your father will be the master of this great palace and I will be yours,” he announced before leaving the blue room.


	4. The Black Wolf

_**South of the Middlelands, Oark village, sixteen Years Ago.** _

 

Craig dismounted his horse and looked around him. His spouse had insisted they stop in this small village on their way home. They had been staying with his wife’s family in the north coast for a month. The couple and their escort had been travelling for days now. He was so eager to reach their home. Lord Taylor was happy to have many men accompanying them on this journey, with all the revolts happening lately the roads were not that safe anymore.

 

It was mid-morning and Craig hoped they could be home before nightfall. He went to help his wife out of her litiere. It was so enormous that it was pulled by four horses. It had been a late wedding gift to his wife. He had it made with the finest materials by the best artisans. Lady Taylor always remarked that it was as comfortable as her own room and it could contain at least ten people.

 

The servants lifted the curtains and he held out his hand to Jennifer. “My love, are you finally going to tell me what we are doing here? And who you intend to visit in this house?” Craig asked. It looked more like a hut than a house.

 

His wife didn’t answer straight away, first she asked a servant to hand her, her son. She took the baby in her arms. At six months Justin was so full of life and curious. Her son gurgled and tugged at her long necklace and put it in his mouth making sounds. She looked at him affectionately and smiled. “We are here for our son; there is a woman here, who can look into his future,” she answered at last.

 

Craig was not happy to hear that. “You know how I hate oracles, sweetheart; they are so damn cryptic. They never give you a straight answer. Do you remember what happened to King Stephan of Merin, when he wanted to cross the river to attack King Philip of Presus and his men? He went to see an oracle. She told him, ‘If you cross the river a kingdom will be destroyed’. What ensued? Merin became a province of Presus. Why didn’t she just say, don’t do it, you are going to lose and die?”

 

Jennifer laughed at her husband’s indignation. “Darling, it was a century ago.” She knew her companion’s aversion for oracles. “She is not really an oracle, I swear. She is just gifted. She will give us a little insight into his future.”

 

“We don’t need her,” Craig complained.

 

“Don’t you want to be prepared? I want to be able to protect him from any kind of danger. It’s better if we know what’s coming,” she said.

 

Lord Taylor looked at his son and touched his cheek with a finger. The baby abandoned his mother’s necklace to grab his father’s finger. Craig sighed, why not? They were living troubled times after all, and he would do anything to protect his family.

 

“Fine,” he agreed. “But she better not give him any potions or any suspicious substances.”

 

“She would not.”

 

“How did you heard about this woman?” He asked.

 

“Mother.”

 

“It figures.” Craig’s mother-in-law was fond of traditions, and rituals. She had pestered them during their visit to present their child to someone gifted with second sight. They had had their son blessed by the priests in the name of the gods. For Lord Taylor that was enough. It was an old tradition to have someone look at the children’s future. Craig and Jennifer had hoped for a child for so long, he didn’t care if their child turned to be lazy or a spendthrift. He would love and guide him no matter what. He understood every day looking at his son’s face, what unconditional love meant.

 

Craig put his arm around his wife and they headed towards the habitation. He knocked on the door once, but nobody answered. So he knocked a second time. The door finally opened with a creaking sound. A roundish woman wearing dark robes appeared. She looked at them and their escort.

 

“We are here to see Marilyn,” Jennifer told her.

 

“You three inside, your lads outside,” the woman demanded. She was missing a few teeth and the remaining ones looked in bad shape. And she was apparently a woman of few words.

 

Craig was not too pleased to leave their two guards behind, but they would remain close enough to hear if any commotion occurred inside. He nodded asking his men to wait for them outside, ready to intervene.

 

The couple entered and found themselves in a small and dark corridor. Craig was not impressed. The interior of the house was as neglected as the outside. There was not enough light. Craig pulled his wife closer.

 

“You pay now,” the woman required, holding out her hand. Why bother with manners? Craig thought.

 

Jennifer looked up at her husband, who reached for his small leather pouch. He opened it, took two silver coins and put them in her dirty hand. The woman didn’t move and kept her hand out. Craig looked at his wife who gestured towards his pouch. The man sighed and gave her two more silver coins. She took one, bit it and satisfied, pocketed it.

 

“Go upstairs,” she said before leaving.

 

Craig hadn’t even seen the small stairs near the door. He looked at them suspiciously. He took his son from his wife, so she could climb them easily without tripping on her clothing. They reached a second story with only one big room. It smelled of herbs and had no windows. Like the rest of the house it was poorly lighted and also sparsely decorated. A woman was sitting behind a round wooden table. She was shuffling cards at a great speed. He thought that she was quite ugly. Looking at her closely he realized that it was actually a man. Craig looked at his wife in disbelief and she just shrugged. Jennifer took her son back and moved forward, greeting the wo-man.

 

“Good day, we are here….”

 

“For your son,” the woman said putting her cards down standing up. “Put him on the table.”

 

Craig eyed the table suspiciously and was not sure he wanted his son to lay on that. He stopped his wife when she moved to do so. “Wait,” he said. He took his cloak off, folding it and putting it on the table. He didn’t want his son’s covers to touch that table. With these kind of people, you never knew what was on it before. And given that cleanliness was not apparently important for the people living in this house, he had to be careful. Jennifer slowly laid the baby on the table.

 

The little boy was looking up at the adults with his big blue eyes, his fingers in his mouth. He lifted his legs to play with his feet.

 

“You have an adorable child,” the woman said. She took a necklace from around her neck. The pendant on the necklace was in the shape of a moon. She let it rock over the baby’s body. The pendant moved a little. Marilyn shook her head.

 

“No, for you it will not be the moon, but the sun,” she told the cooing baby. She put the pendant back around her neck and took another one in the form of a sun. She swung it over the baby and it moved rapidly. Justin tried to grab it but she moved it out of his reach, letting it rock over his legs.

 

“He is a son of the sun,” she commented smiling.

 

“What does that mean?” Craig asked.

 

“He is solar. He will bring you joy, a happy child, he will love nature, forests, animals,” she explained still rocking the pendant. Craig glanced at his wife and smiled at that. Justin who was looking at it intently gripped it between his wet fingers. She slowly removed it from the baby’s grasp.

 

“Oh, he will be impulsive, clever and determined,” she continued, smiling down at the baby who was making sounds, sucking on his hand. “I see passion, strength, beauty, fertility.” She put the sun pendant back and took a third piece of jewelry still around her neck. “Let’s go deeper,” she offered.

 

The pendant this time was a mere black pearl. She made it move up and down over the baby and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were white. Craig immediately took a step forward to take his son back, worried, but Jennifer stopped him, taking his hand. “Wait, she is seeing something.”

 

Craig looked at Marilyn, she had her eyes closed... her head thrown back.

 

She started talking. “I see a man, a powerful one from the North, a black wolf. He will take him away from you. Wait, in the dark forest, the trees are talking - they are saying… he is coming. He’s coming, the son of the Moon and the Sun. He will appear in a night of thunders and fire. The darkness is covering the sun. I see shadows and lights. Power and weakness, desire and pain, love and lust, birth and death entangled, dancing at the rhythm of the drums of life. Your boy stands tall, walking in a long marble corridor, barely avoiding the call of the sepulchre… The trees are watching over him. She put her hands on her head moaning, as if she was suffering from a terrible headache.

 

Craig stood paralyzed; he didn’t quite understand everything she was saying or what it meant. He was frightened. A man was going to take their son away from them. That was not going to happen. He would protect him with his life.

 

The woman opened her eyes. “That’s it. It’s all I saw. You may leave,” she told them.

 

Jennifer took their son, thanked the woman and headed towards the door. Just like him, she seemed a little bit shaken by what she had heard. He was ready to leave when the woman stopped him. “Lord Craig, they are looking for him. They will come for him,” she revealed. She looked at him intently, narrowing her eyes. “You know, nothing remains hidden, secrets can be dangerous.”

 

Lord Taylor didn’t answer and followed his wife out of the house.

 

***

 

_**Lowlands, Governor’s Palace in Peare.** _

 

Before becoming a father, Lord Craig of the Taylor’s was not scared of many things. When he was younger, he had been in the Lowlands defense force, the Militia, for four years. He had been wounded countless time. He had faced many perilous situations. Strangely through all of his ordeals he had never really felt fear. Somehow he knew, perhaps naively that he could always get out of any awful situation, thanks to his military skills, his knowledge and his wit.

 

However the first time he had held his son in his arms, he had immediately been scared. He had been afraid to drop the infant. Lord Taylor had feared that his son would stop breathing in the middle of the night when he was not nearby, despite all the servants, and nannies looking after him. Many times he had woken up in the middle of the night to check on the newborn, putting his hand on his fragile body, relieved to feel him breathing.

 

He remembered how terrified he was when Justin developed a severe case of lung infection so soon after his wife’s passing. He had feared that he would lose him too. Craig had prayed to the gods, promised he would give donations to the temples, swore he would protect his child from anything. Him, the brave soldier had cried, begged the physicians, and for the first time in years turned to his own father. A man with whom he hadn’t had any relationship, since the day he decided to marry Jennifer and not his parents choice.

 

For fifteen days he had lived in fear. Then on the sixteenth day, early morning Justin had opened his eyes and gripped his hand tightly with a faint smile. The little boy could breathe easily again.

 

However, nothing compared to what he had felt this morning. Craig was a man of routine. It had always been the same morning ritual, since his wife died. He would rise before dawn, pray to the gods to protect his family. Then Lord Taylor would check on his sleeping son. Next he would go eat before going to his study, to read the latest reports on his estate. Mid-morning he would be interrupted by his enthusiastic heir who would want to share with him what he had learnt with his tutors. That morning even knowing he had little time left on this earth, he had kept the same routine. Everything had stopped, when he went to his son’s bedchamber and found it empty.

 

He had awoken all his servants, asked all the guards to search the house and the domain. He thought at first that Niall had sent someone to kidnap Justin, a retribution for his betrayal. Afterwards he had founds the papers, with his son’s handwriting and he had understood that Justin was going to sacrifice himself for his life. He had rode immediately to the governor’s palace. He had reached it by dawn, terrified and worried.

Now sitting outside the king’s parlour, he feared one thing, the king had decided to exercise his revenge on his son. It was not Craig of the Taylor’s sitting there, the noble, the rich businessman whose family was as old as the kingdom. It was a father who had promised once, on his wife’s death bed to protect their beloved son. At this instant he felt like he had failed miserably.

 

He was startled when the double doors swung open. “His majesty the King,” the herald accompanying him announced, and King Brian strolled in.

 

Craig rose straight away, bowing deeply to the king. The older man didn’t expect the ruler to be already perfectly dressed and clean shaved unlike him. It seemed that it had been a short night for the ruler too. The king ordered the herald to leave the room.

 

“We meet again Lord Taylor.”

 

Craig remembered their first meeting, almost five years ago. It had been in the Highlands at a wedding the king had attended with his brother, Prince Brandon. Seeing the complicity between the two brothers, had him regretting that he hadn’t given his son a sibling. The king was younger then, but still imperious, a prince walking like a king. A man unable to suffer fools. He recalled how charming he was when he wanted and contemptuous when he felt like it. When he had been introduced to the King he was not able to decipher his expression, it was still the case today. He was a difficult man to read.

 

“Please take a seat Taylor,” the king told him.

 

“Your majesty, my son…” Craig started.

 

“Justin is safe, no harm has been done to him and none will be,” the king told him with such finality that it surprised the older man.

 

Craig Taylor felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest and he could finally breathe again.

 

“I don’t think a son should pay for his father’s sins, don’t you agree, Taylor?”

 

“Of course, your majesty. Justin is not responsible for my mistakes.”

 

“Yet he came here to save you. Did you know of his plan?”

 

“No, your majesty. I would not have allowed him to come to you. I found out his plan this morning when I found papers in his room. I’m ready to undergo my punishment.”

 

The king looked at him intently with an unreadable expression. “Let’s have a seat.”

 

Craig Taylor sat opposite his king on a long wooden table.

 

“You are not going to die, Taylor,” the king announced, to Craig’s surprise and shock.

 

“May I ask why, your majesty?” Craig asked.

 

“Because Justin is right, you are more useful to me alive than dead,” the king explained.

 

“Your majesty, how could I take this position knowing that my son would be your prisoner?”

 

“You are going to be the Lowlands governor because I command you to. I’m not giving you a choice on this matter, Taylor,” the ruler answered.

 

“But Justin is…”

 

“Justin is mine, to do as I see fit,” the king said to the wide-eyed father.

 

Craig had spent almost an hour with the king and two more with both the ruler and his advisor Vic Grassi. Walking in the corridor escorted by Vic after their meeting, Craig Taylor was in a daze.

 

“I presume, my lord you didn’t quite expect this epilogue,” the councillor said.

 

“Certainly not,” the nobleman confessed shaking his head.

 

“Your son is brilliant, Lord Taylor,” Vic told him.

 

“And your king is evil,” Craig remarked, recalling the way the king had claimed his son as his.

 

Vic laughed. “I know he can come off as arrogant and scornful and he has many flaws. But he is a good man. Better man than his father could ever be.”

 

Two guards passed by and something caught Craig’s attention.

 

“That banner on the guard lance. It’s not the Kinney’s’, is it?” Craig asked in a trembling voice.

 

“No indeed. It’s Brian’s new banner. Besides his family’s coat of arms, he wanted something to represent his reign, a personal symbol.”

 

“And he chose a black wolf,” Lord Taylor whispered.

 

“Yes, you can add vanity among his flaws,” Vic said smiling until he saw Lord Taylor’s face. “Is there something wrong, my lord? You look pale.”

 

“I’m fine Vic, it’s probably tiredness.”

 

“I assumed you would want to see your son straight away, but if you need some rest…”

 

“No, I’m fine. I wouldn’t be able to rest before seeing Justin anyway.”

 

“Let’s go hastily then.”

 

***

_**Lowlands, the Taylor’s Villa in Aggatta’s Valley ten Years Ago.** _

 

Craig was sitting at his desk reading one of his friend’s letter from the court. Once again he was advising him to come to court, where his knowledge in business could be useful to the king. His friend had an ulterior motive of course. It was well known that Craig Taylor was not an ambitious man, so he would be a good candidate, one who would never try to gain more power.

 

Lord Taylor knew how the king’s council was mostly full of opportunists, liars and hypocrites. They wanted more lands, more power and more money. He didn’t care for power anyway and he doubted he could be of any use - if he had to fight with others all the time to make his point. Moreover, King Jack had executed, exiled, punished, more council members than he could count. He was certainly not going to lose his life because he didn’t share the king’s views.

 

Craig heard a sigh and looked at his little boy, sitting at a small table, the tip of his tongue out, as always when he was concentrating. The boy was frowning a little. He was really focused on his drawing. Usually Justin would be asking hundreds of questions. His child suddenly let go of his charcoal stick with an exasperated sigh, placing both hands on his cheeks, frowning.

 

“What is it squirrel?” Craig asked.

 

“Papa, do you know that feeling, when you are trying to do something and it’s not working?”

 

Craig smiled. “Frustration.”

 

“Yes. That’s it. I’m frustrated,” the boy revealed looking at his drawing.

 

Craig tried not to laugh seeing the black marks on Justin’s cheeks caused by the charcoal, from his tainted hands. He went to crouch down near his son. The boy liked drawing and he was really good at it.

 

“What are you dra….?”

 

On the paper was a forest and two animals, a black one and a white one. At first they looked like dogs, but by their ears it was quite obvious.

 

“I don’t seem to do their ears right. Do you think they look like wolves?” His son asked.

Craig took his eyes off the drawing and cleared his throat, looking at his son. “Where did you see a black wolf, they are pretty rare around here?”

 

“Oh, it was in my dream. There were two wolves. I was the white one, and I was racing the black one.”

 

“In the forest?”

 

“Yes, I didn’t win though. The black wolf did; I’m sure it’s because he is bigger.”

 

“And do you dream of these wolves often?”

 

“Yes, sometimes, Papa, can you help me do the ears please?”

 

Craig didn’t have the time to answer, his wife came in.

 

“Here are my boys. Millie has made her honey biscuits, who wants some?”

 

His son jumped from his chair. “Me, me!” He ran into his mother’s open arms who lifted him up.

 

Craig stood up hiding the drawing behind his back; he didn’t want his wife to see it and worry. He smiled at them. “I just need a minute to sign some papers. Justin, try not to eat all of them like last time.”

 

“I will try, but I can’t promise it,” he giggled, winking at his mother who laughed.

 

He waited for his wife and son to leave, before taking the drawing and putting it in one of his drawers. He didn’t want to throw it away, in case his son wanted it back. He thought of that woman in Oark village, the black wolf. Since that visit Craig Taylor had reflected on who the black wolf could be. The only powerful man from the North he knew was King Black Jack Kinney. He didn’t know how and why the king would take his son away from him. He was not part of his court. Moreover he lived far away from the important cities of the Lowlands. He looked at the letter from his friend and tore it into pieces. He didn’t want anything to do with that monarch. He was going to stay in the Lowlands and live a peaceful life with his son and wife. They would stay away from the monarchy.

 

***

 

_**Lowlands, Governor’s Palace in Peare.** _

 

When he woke up the next morning, Justin felt rested. To his surprise after the king’s visit, Justin had managed to sleep quite well. He had stood in front of that wall panel for a long time after the king’s departure. ‘Your father will be the master of this great palace and I will be yours,’ the king had said. The young man had laughed, understanding the meaning of his last sentence. The king had accepted his proposal. Justin had done a little happy dance in the middle of the blue room. His father was going to live. He would not lose him to the scaffold. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

This morning, with the sunlight came the reality of his situation. His father becoming the new governor meant that he was going to be the king’s prisoner. By the king’s night visit the young man had no doubt, to what kind of prisoner he would be. He would be there for the king’s pleasure. That’s why the king had come to examine what he was getting, to have a closer look at the goods. What did it really mean? Was he going to be a sort of concubine, official lover? What would be his status at the court? That thought made him a little depressed.

 

His father would be so disappointed, all this time and money spent in his heir’s education. All his preceptors teaching him - astronomy, mathematics, medicine, history, philosophy etc., for him to end as a glorified prostitute. All the stories about the king said how easily bored he was with his lovers. The monarch would be tired of him soon enough to release him after some time. Justin would just go back to the Lowlands to his father and friends there. He couldn’t really hope for a good marriage after being the royal lover. He didn’t want to think about all of it, his father was alive, he would survive anything. Taylor men didn’t run, they thrived in adversity, so he convinced himself.

 

The boy cleaned up and he realized that he didn’t have anything to wear. Perhaps it was the king’s orders for him to be left without any clothes. Justin blushed thinking of the king’s visit last night.

 

He looked at the wall panel. He had put two chairs to block the passage. He had added one candelabra on top of the chairs. If the panel opened, it would fall and hopefully wake him up. He didn’t want another visit. Who knew if the king would be able to restrain himself this time? And also if he was completely honest, he didn’t trust himself to be near the king. He still could feel the desire coursing through his veins when the ruler had touched him, pulled him against his clothed body. He shook his head to erase the images of the king with his hands on him. It didn’t work. Thankfully there was a knock at the door to distract him. He had locked the door last night for his own protection. He secured his dressing gown firmly and went to open the door and moved back near the bed.

 

“Please do com…” He emitted a cry of joy seeing his father entering the room.

“Father,” he said before running into the man’s opened arms. He then took a step back looking at his father. The older man looked tired, but he didn’t have that haunted look anymore, it was replaced by relief and then an angry stare.

 

“Justin… What were you thinking?” His father yelled taking steps back.

 

Justin didn’t expect such ire from his father. He didn’t remember his father being that angry at him. It surprised him.

 

“I was… I wanted to save you.”

 

“By sacrificing yourself for me? By throwing your life away? By going to the lion’s den and just handing yourself to him? You made a promise.”

 

“I promised to be strong, not that I wouldn’t do anything,” Justin said yelling too. “I couldn’t let them behead you,” he said, his voice breaking. “I couldn’t let you die for a crime you didn’t commit. I couldn’t just stand there and lose another parent, if I could help it.” The young man sighed. “What was I supposed to do, pray like you? I tried it when mother was dying, it didn’t work.”

 

His father took a step toward his son; Justin moved back.

“It’s not the children's role to sacrifice themselves for their parents, Justin,” Craig told him apparently softened. He moved closer and took his son in his arms. Justin put his head on his father’s shoulder.

 

“We could just run, you know,” his father suggested. Justin laughed, before moving out of his father’s arms.

 

“No, we don’t run, we don’t hide, we stay, we resist and we fight,” the young man said, quoting the Taylor’s motto. “I made a deal with the king and I’m going to honor it, no matter what. I’m a man of my word. I learnt that from you.”

 

Craig took his son by his shoulders and looked at him. “It seems that you are not my little boy anymore.”

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“I’m grateful to you Justin for saving my life. And I will help make yours easier and give you all the skills, the knowledge to survive the court’s life. It seems that it was destiny.”

 

“Destiny has a strange sense of humour. I will survive until the king gets tired of me.”

“Yes but after that?” His father asked

 

“What after that? I will come back and live here with you.” Justin paled and took a step back. “Unless you wouldn’t want me to, you will probably be ashamed of me. But I don’t have anywhere else to go…”

 

“Ashamed of you? No, never, you are my son,” Craig said.

 

Justin was barely listening by now, pacing the room, with a pained look, nibbling his thumbnail. “Why wouldn’t you be? People are cruel, they will call me names.”

 

Justin could almost hear them, ‘Look, it’s the king’s whore, the governor’s son, the king got tired of him.’ They wouldn’t want to hear the whole story. Being the king’s lover, was not the same as being any man’s lover, but they would not care. They would ostracize him, because they could. Nobility was not a kind world. They would make him pay for being too rich, too pretty, for having shared the king’s bed. Where would he go, if he couldn’t go back home? He hadn’t thought of that. All his memories were in Aggata’s valley. His mother’s tomb was there.

 

“I promised, father, I will be discreet and won’t bring any further opprobrium on the Taylor’s name,” Justin pleaded.

 

Craig went to stand in front of his son. “Stop it Justin. He took him by his shoulders and held him. “Justin, you can’t …Oh by the gods, you don’t know, do you?”

 

“Know what?

 

“I thought they had told you, Justin, I’m sorry.”

 

“Told me what?”

 

“It’s the King’s will that you two be married in a fortnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Craig's story about the oracle is what the Oracle of Delphi told one king, which one? I don't remember, I was distracted by the professor***


	5. The Baths

_**Lowlands, Governor’s Palace in Peare.** _

 

Justin was quite in a shock after the announcement. Why? When did the king make the decision? Why didn’t he say anything last night? He wanted to know more but he could see that his father was dead on his feet. The older man only had enough energy to chastise Justin for thinking he could be ashamed of him. He reminded his son he had a home and could always come home to him. Then he had swayed, feeling a little dizzy and his son had urged him to take some rest. Craig had reluctantly agreed after mumbling about damn wolves and destiny.

 

Justin was confused about the marriage. He knew he just had to wait for the answers. He was the only one to blame for handing himself to the monarch on a silver platter. Now his life depended on the king’s will and desire. He was at his mercy.

 

He didn’t know if he should be angry, annoyed or pleased. After all, being the king’s spouse was better than being his whore. However marriage seemed so permanent. He thought he could stay until the king trusted his father enough or when he would be tired of the young man. How long would it be? A year, maybe three.

 

There was a knock at the door; he told whomever it was to come in. Three servants greeted him, entering the room with a tray of food and beverages. They probably knew he was awake by his father’s visit. They had his clean clothes. The domestics offered him the choice to eat first or take a bath. He chose the latest. One of the attendants indicated a door near the big wardrobe. Justin hadn’t even noticed it before. He had only spotted the one leading to the lavatory. The young man was escorted by two women in another room, the baths. The place had obviously been prepared in advance. He could see another entrance on the other side, certainly providing an access to a corridor.

 

The place was small but magnificent. There was a beautiful mosaic floor representing a sunrise. The ceiling was decorated with glass mosaic which reflected light from the two pools in an iridescent effect. Justin admired the marble-covered walls and the pillars. The room was warm thanks to a huge fireplace where a fire with high flames was burning.

 

The two women sat down near the first pool, various soaps, sponges, and oils. One of them took a jar of oil and poured it into the warm water, Justin could smell jasmine. She poured a second jar, one of sandalwood oil. Rose petals were also thrown into the pool. They asked him if he needed anything else. He thanked them and told them they could take their leave and they left the room by his bedroom door.

 

Justin took off his dressing gown and entered the hot water using the small pool stairs. The water was perfect. He sat on one of the pool’s interior marble bench. He put his head on one of the cushions, on the edge of the pool and closed his eyes. He sighed in pure pleasure, hot water reaching his neck.

 

He didn’t know how long he dozed off but he came back into reality, when he heard a sound near one of the pillars. To Justin’s shock and surprise a panel on the wall opened - again. Were there any real walls left in this palace? The monarch entered the room as if it was a normal occurrence. Could he be alone without fearing that the king would come in uninvited? Justin put his arms around him trying to hide his nakedness.

 

“Justin.”

 

“Does his majesty actually use doors?” he said to the smiling king. “Furthermore, I need to know if you have a secret passage for all the rooms in this palace.”

 

“No young Taylor, only to the blue room. It was Niall’s mistress’ room. You don’t need to hide, you know. I have seen it all already, I mean almost all,” Brian said seductively.

 

The king took one of the chairs and sat comfortably in front of Justin, as if he was going to enjoy a show. “We need to talk, Justin.”

 

“Your majesty, are you only able to discourse with me if I’m naked?” Justin asked. “I don’t think it’s actually appropriate to do so in such a place, with servants nearby.”

 

“Don’t be afraid for your beloved virtue, Justin. If I only wanted to fuck you, I would be in the water already, taking what’s rightfully mine. And you would not stop me; on the contrary you would be begging me for more.”

 

Justin narrowed his eyes at the king, unable to dispute his assertion.

 

Brian smiled smugly.

 

“I came to see you and I actually knocked at the door, but the servants told me you were taking a bath. Why wait? And since I’m an obliging man, I can even assist you in any way you want.”

 

“Thank you, your majesty but your assistance is not needed. I know how to bathe myself since the tender age of three.”

 

Brian smiled, “your loss Justin.”

 

“I presume you talked with your father.”

 

“Yes and I was surprised and actually shocked about this marriage.”

 

“I told you last night,” the king said.

 

Brian didn’t miss the color spreading on Justin’s cheeks when he spoke. “No your majesty, you didn’t. Last night, you said that my father was going to be governor and that you would be my master.”

 

“So?” Brian asked.

 

“Your majesty, you didn’t talk about marriage.”

 

Brian considered him and feigned a serious expression. “I couldn’t be clearer when I said I was going to be your master.”

 

Justin was slowly losing his patience which highly amused the king.

 

“Your majesty, I fail to see any reference to wedlock in your announcement,” Justin said with slight annoyance.

 

“What did you think I was talking about?”

 

“I thought I was going to be your sex slave,” Justin exclaimed. Realizing what he had said he blushed.

 

Brian couldn’t help but laugh at his obvious discomfort. “I don’t have sex slaves, Justin. I could make an exception for you. I’m actually tempted. I could lock you in a room, as my most precious possession. Only I would possess the key, of course. I would visit you only to feed you delicate dishes and my…”

 

“Your majesty…” Justin pleaded.

 

Brian was distracted for a moment by Justin’s body in the transparent water. He stared at his smooth pale skin; slightly reddened by the heat, his flat stomach, his cock nestled in a bush of blond curled hair. He shook his head. Seeing where the king’s hotly gaze was wandering, Justin took a linen and covered himself in the water.

 

“I know your majesty loathes marriage. What could have possibly made you change your mind?” Justin asked.

 

Why indeed, Brian thought. When Vic had suggested he should marry Justin instead of taking him as his prisoner, he hadn’t liked it one bit. Vic knew how opposed to marriage he was. Who wouldn’t with the kind of parents he had? It was a well known fact that Queen Joan and King Jack hated each other with a vengeance.

 

It hadn’t always been like this in the past. Jack’s father had encouraged him, for political purposes to marry the eldest daughter of the King of Telians. Jack had gone to meet his bride and had fallen madly in love with the king’s youngest daughter, Joan. They were happy the first years. They were blessed with the birth of two beautiful boys, Brian and his little brother Brandon. Then Jack’s father died and he became king. Nobody knew what had changed between them. Everybody remembered how happy they were the day of their coronation. Some wondered if it was power or the scrutiny of the court’s life which affected them. As time passed King Jack was increasingly spending time chasing women and drinking instead of dedicating his time to his family. As for the Queen, she had withdrawn into her faith.

 

Brian recalled vividly the tension between his parents. They would often argue in front of their children. Their exchanges were always vile. He remembered once during their quarrels, his father had raised his hand ready to strike his mother. The Queen hadn’t moved, she had looked straight in his eyes, told him in a voice full of venom that he hadn’t the power to hurt her anymore. Brian had asked his mother once why she hated her husband so much. She had revealed that he was not the man she thought he was.

 

Brian didn’t believe in love, it was an illusion and as any illusion, it disappeared rapidly, leaving people disappointed and bitter. He had refused to marry until now. He associated since a young age marriage to a miserable life. He liked his freedom. Neither his father’s threats nor his mother’s desperate pleas, guilt trips had changed his mind. He had refused. When he became king his mother had insisted, stating he needed an heir to the throne. He had replied that his brother could be his successor. At first his council had tried to persuade him of the political benefits of an alliance with another kingdom. He didn’t care. Now all they wanted was just a man from a good family. They kept pressuring him for heirs. The advisors were always trying to play matchmakers with any noble suitor. He had threatened to remove them from their offices after finding the portrait of a young man in his room. Since then, they didn’t even whisper the word marriage in his presence. They would be ecstatic.

 

Brian stood up and took his shoes, his interior coat off, keeping his shirt. He rolled up his black pants and put his legs in the warm water. Justin waited patiently for the King to answer.

 

“Justin, I was going to accept your offer, insofar as, you had the best solution for the Lowlands. I was going to take you to Liberty. Vic, my advisor came to me and told me that instead of taking you as a prisoner, I should consider marrying you. It was apparently the noble thing to do for you and the Lowlands. I despise marriage Justin, because it is by essence doomed to fail. I don’t believe in love either, it’s a cruel chimera. But my views on love or on marriage don’t matter here. It’s not about what I want, but what has to be done. You were right, I could lose the Lowlands but not only because of Goria, but due to my own blindness. I’m not like my father, but in this land they don’t know it. The only Kinney men they knew plundered their wheat, strangled them with taxes and massacred them. They don’t know any other kind. I hadn’t even set foot in the Lowlands since Alagar. Firstly, that day had shaken me, I wanted to forget and secondly because it was my uncle’s own territory, I never liked him. I’ve never forgotten what I saw in Alagar and yet I expected my subjects to forgive, forget and move on. You talked about wounds and even if I didn’t inflict them, it’s my duty to try to heal them. The people of the Lowlands needed a clear sign that they are part of this kingdom, giving them one of their own for governor was not enough. I had to find a way to honor that part of the kingdom, and what better way than to make one of their own the Vice-King of my kingdom."

 

“This is amazing for the Lowlands, but I don’t understand how I fit in all this, at this point you could take any young noble man of the Lowlands.”

 

“You fit in all this Justin because you gave us part of the answer. You fit in all this because I’m not a fool, I still don’t trust your father and I still need an incentive for him to remain loyal to the crown. I doubt that he will betray his own son and jeopardize his future and his grandchildren’s. Finally you fit in all of this because I want you.”

 

“You just want to bed me.”

 

“Of course I want to fuck you, badly. I’ve never wanted anybody like I want you, even more now that I have seen what is hidden underneath your clothes. Right now all I want is to drag you out of this pool and fuck you right here, on this floor or against this pillar. I’ve been hard the moment they told me you were in the baths. I was already imagining you in this water naked. However I don’t only think with my cock as far as you are concerned. I’m good at reading people, Justin. You are clever, generous and wise beyond years. What you did for your father was so selfless. I never wanted children, Justin, but I found myself being envious of your father. I imagined how it would feel to have a child, who would love me that much. What you did for Craig, I wouldn’t have done it for mine, because he was a pathetic man and a bad father. And Jack himself hated his old man. I intend to break that circle of hate with our children. You would be a great Vice-King, Justin. I’m offering you a partnership, not based on lies, false promises or illusion of undying love. I’m offering you honesty. I’m offering to share the power with me instead of being my whore."

 

“That’s why you asked me all those questions, last night.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I heard the rumours of your promiscuity, your majesty. You are probably going to bed other men.”

 

Brian didn’t expect it to be Justin’s first concern.

 

“I will. I’m not promising you faithfulness. But so you know those men they don’t mean anything to me.”

 

Justin had trouble with that concept. How could someone sleep with another man and not feel anything? How such an intimate act could be so meaningless? “You mean you have never felt anything for the men you have been with, not ever?”

 

“No, and I never will,” Brian answered.

 

“Will I be free too, to find pleasure elsewhere?”

 

Brian didn’t like the idea “After you have produced an heir or two, we would talk about it.”

 

One thing was for sure, nobody should ever doubt the paternity of the king’s children. Justin would have to do his duty first; pleasure with others, would have to wait for later, much later, perhaps years, decades, Brian thought.

 

Why did Justin feel he would not get the same freedom? “So, I will be faithful to you while you will be free to do as you please.”

 

Brian didn’t say anything.

 

“It’s not really how I envisioned my married life,” Justin declared.

 

Brian got angry. He was offering Justin to share his kingdom and the boy seemed disappointed. “Let me guess, you imagined yourself and your little husband living happily in a villa with your blond-haired little boys and girls. Now look closer, little one, your husband visits the whorehouse frequently, fucks the servants and spends all his money on games. That’s the reality, Justin.”

 

He saw the hurt in Justin’s eyes and felt bad and he didn’t like feeling bad for stating the truth.

 

“Your majesty, please don’t mock or diminish my hopes and dreams, because they don’t tally yours. I don’t know why you don’t believe in love, it’s your right. It’s also mine to believe in love. And I do. I saw it. My parents were in love and happy together. They were friends, lovers and soulmates. I know that kind of love exists. I witnessed it every day when my mother was still alive. All my life I wanted what they had. I know now that I will not have it. Like you said, it’s not about what I want, but what needs to be done. I knew it the moment I set foot in this palace to request an audience."

 

Brian was once again reminded why Justin was an exceptional young man. He didn’t let anyone not even the king crush his beliefs. The king knew that no matter what Justin would keep believing in love.

 

“What I said, it was uncalled for,” Brian conceded.

 

Justin took off the linen covering his lower parts and moved to stand between Brian’s feet, looking up at him.

 

Brian’s hand touched Justin’s shoulders delicately, sliding up from his neck, to his cheek, amazed by his skin’s softness. He caressed the young man’s lips with his thumb. Justin parted them slightly. Brian wondered for the hundredth time what make him so attracted to the boy. Perhaps it was this mixture in him of innocence and sensuality. In the world he was living in innocence was rare. Justin was pure inside and out, the light to his darkness.

 

“Your majesty…”

 

“Brian,” the king corrected him. “You should call me by my name, now that we are going to be married.”

 

“Your maj…I mean Brian, we are going to be married for years to come. So I have a request. For the first year of our marriage, I would like you to be faithful to me. For only twelve months. This is nothing in a man’s life. I need a year where people are not going to look at me with pity, while I’m trying to find my marks in my new role. I wish to have a year where I would not bump into your latest conquest. I need a year where I would feel like I’m enough for you. I need this time, Brian, to mourn, to grieve that life I hoped for, courtship, a beautiful wedding, a life with my loving and faithful husband, with our children. You could have anybody but you want me and I need that.”

 

“Nobody tells me what to do Justin,” the king said. It was almost a knee jerk reaction every time someone demanded something which was going to lessen his freedom.

 

Justin touched Brian’s thigh and smiled up at him. “I’m not telling what to do, my king, I’m asking for a favor, from one partner to the other. Perhaps I’m asking too much of you and you can’t do it,” he challenged, taking a few steps back.

 

“Justin, I’m the king; there is nothing I can’t do,” he said, knowing he was being played.

 

“Then, Brian, I don’t think that there is any problem,” the younger man observed, with an innocent smile.

 

Brian stood, his eyes locked on Justin. He took off his shirt. Next he removed his pants slowly, revealing himself completely to Justin. The young man now understood why they called him a god. He looked at Brian with admiring and hungry eyes, taking on Brian’s beauty. His body was perfect from his olive skin, to his superb, defining muscles. His eyes widened when they fastened on his erect manhood. It was long thick, and hard. The young man licked his lips.

 

Brian entered the water and took Justin into his arm pulling him against him, skin against skin. The younger man molded his body to Brian’s. He could feel the older man’s erection against his hip. Justin couldn’t refuse what his body demanded, being in Brian’s arms felt so right. He instinctively put his arms around the older man’s neck, caressing his hair, rubbing his arousal against Brian.

 

“So from the moment we get married, it’s only you for a year?”

 

“Yes, I will be all yours and you will be all mine.”

 

“I’m a demanding man, Justin, with an insatiable appetite for the pleasures of the flesh. Are you sure you are going to be able to meet my needs, every day, every night, many times, in any position?”

 

“You will be the one begging me to rest. I have more energy, I’m younger,” Justin murmured seductively.

 

Brian slapped one of his bottom’s cheeks.

 

“Ouch, what was that for?” Justin laughed.

 

“It will teach you to respect your elders.”

 

Brian moved to capture the young man’s lips but Justin stopped him, putting a finger on his lips.

 

“Do I have your word, your majesty?” he asked.

 

Brian looked at the expressive blue eyes and knew he would have said yes to anything.

 

“You have my word Justin. I promise to be faithful to you, once we are married, for a year. I never break my promises, Justin.”

 

Brian caressed Justin’s mouth with his own. It was a small kiss, so innocent, when one knew the burning desire consuming the king for the man in his arms. With the tip of his tongue Brian licked Justin’s upper lip. He gave his lower lip the same treatment before nibbling on it. All it took was for Justin to caress timidly the older man’s lip with his tongue, for Brian to press his lips hotly on Justin’s. He didn’t ask but demanded entrance into the hot and wet cavern, both hands imprisoning the young man’s face, pulling him impossibly close.

 

Justin instantly submitted, letting Brian’s tongue dance with his own. They both groaned at the sensation. It was a lovers’ kiss, not one of two people who were kissing for the first time. Their bodies seemed to know each other. The monarch’s hands slid down Justin’s shivering back tightening his hold on the boy, while hungrily feasting on his mouth.

 

His hands found Justin’s smooth and luscious ass. Since he had unveiled those two perfect mounds of flesh, he had been obsessed. Justin’s ass had been on his mind since then; he wanted to kiss it, bite it, devour it, worship it and claim that tight virgin ass. The King sucked greedily on the young man’s tongue. He had to break the kiss so they could both breathe. He then fastened his lips on Justin’s beautiful neck. He sucked on the flesh, bit on it and licked it, encouraged by the young man’s beautiful moans and labored breath. Brian reclaimed Justin’s mouth, thrusting his tongue in and out, he groaned and shivered when Justin’s sucked on his tongue, imitating his earlier ministrations.

 

They were suddenly interrupted in their sensual exploration by a loud voice, shouting the king’s name. They both turned to find Emmett standing there, shock clearly written on his face. Brian stood in front of Justin and the young man was too happy to hide behind him, his face red with embarrassment.

 

“I have been clearing my throat for so long; I can now feel it getting sore.” He looked at Justin’s face then at Brian’s. “Your majesty, what are you doing? If I may ask.”

 

“Taking a bath?” the king answered.

 

Emmett took a deep breath. He seemed on the edge of a nervous breakdown. “There are tons of guards, servants, stable boys, peasants, prowlers, whatever, who would be on their knees thanking the gods at a chance of helping you with your bath. It will be in his majesty’s best interest, not to ask guests, with fathers in this palace for assistance.”

 

Brian laughed. “Calm down Honeycutt, Justin and are were celebrating, we are getting married.”

 

“Don’t call me Ho… Did you say married?” he asked. The Tall man put his hands on his heart, closing his eyes with a dreamy smile. When he opened them, they were suspiciously wet. “This is wonderful. I knew it Brian, that one day, you would find someone.”

 

The king rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh my gods,” he suddenly yelled. “Oh my gods.” He said again frowning. “Brian you are going to be married, which means there will be a Purity ceremony. You know the one where - in this case the future Vice-King’s purity and fertility is confirmed by the High-priest.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Brian frowned. “I had totally forgotten about that.”

 

“Oh my gods,” Emmett said, panic evident in his voice. “How could you? The boy’s morals have to be above suspicion. What about his honor, his family’s? People are going to talk.”

 

“I fucked him; I can confirm he was a virgin,” the king said as matter of fact.

 

“Brian, you can’t. You are you. And it doesn’t work like this. Oh my! It’s bad luck. You always have to anger the gods.”

 

Brian pointed an accusing finger at Justin. “He started it Emmett. He is the one who seduced me. I was sitting on my side of the pool. He came to me. Tell him nymphet,” the ruler said moving a little so Emmett could have a better look at Justin.

 

“Brian,” Justin said exasperated.

 

Emmett dropped in the chair. “We need to think. We need a plan. It’s happened before, I’m sure.”

 

Justin glared at the king for letting Emmett panic unnecessarily.

 

“Emmett, nothing happened I can assure you, we didn’t.” Justin reassured the man.

 

“Ouch,” Justin said when he felt the slap on his bottom.

 

“Don’t spoil my fun Justin,” Brian said, massaging the boy’s ass cheek.

 

Emmett smiled at the young man. “Thank goodness.” He stood, took a linen and presented it to Brian. "Brian, could you please leave."

 

The King took Justin’s mouth in a hot kiss, leaving the boy panting. He ignored the linen, grabbed his clothes and after one hot glance at Justin, left by the wall panel in his glorious nudity.

 

“Secret passage, of course. Did he use it before?”

 

In answer to Emmett's question Justin just sank into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I wanted a kind of interlude for them. Thank you for reading.


	6. The Sounds of Drums

**_Lowlands, Governor’s Palace in Peare_ **

 

Justin actually got the chance to bathe after Brian’s departure. Then he took a light meal. Emmett came back half an hour later and announced he had scheduled a beauty care session for the young man. Justin didn’t even have the time to voice an opinion. It all started with a manicure, a pedicure and a facial treatment with various plants.

 

Afterwards he was invited to climb on a massage table. He had undergone a hair removal, in the expert’s hands of the beauty mistress, with a sugar paste, smelling like caramel. With dexterity she had applied the brown sugar paste, removing it quickly each time, causing only a light tingling on his skin. His arms, legs, scrotum, anal area, and his penis were now completely smooth. After that she had trimmed his pubic hair, accentuating the rectangular shape. Before leaving the room, Emmett had revealed that the king preferred the rectangle. Justin had wondered how Emmett could know such a thing about Brian’s taste.

 

The beauty mistress was glad to notice that these areas were not wild. Justin had confessed that he had been taking care of them since last year, advised by one of his friends. The woman had then massaged his body for a long time with oils and perfumes. Justin had fallen asleep lulled by her humming. Relaxed, he had left the baths to return to his room. Emmett was waiting for him in the blue room. He was not alone; a thin man was present, dressed in black. He had clothes with him.

 

“My lord, this gentleman is Lindon, the king’s personal tailor. He brought some of the king’s clothing. You can try it and he will have it fit to your size, until we can have clothes made for you,” Emmett explained. “You can’t wear the same outfit,” he added.

 

“I’m sure I will go back home at some point to retrieve my clothing and my belongings.”

 

The young man would have to schedule that. Everything was going so rapidly. He had forgotten he had to move and abandon his childhood home. It would be heartbreaking to pack. He didn’t want to think about that.

 

Justin put some clothes on and let Lindon take his measurements. After he was done the tailor had promised an outfit would be ready for the last meal. He was a man of few words, a genius and Brian thought highly of him, according to Emmett. The king was indeed always impeccably dressed. On their first meeting, that only time, the older man had actually kept his clothes on. The king had worn a leather tunic, with a high collar. The garment was cut close to his body, to accentuate the King’s perfect physique obviously. As accessories, Brian was wearing a golden chain on his chest and his seal.

 

Justin dressed in his old clothes and Emmett decided it was time for a well deserved pause. He requested from the kitchen, biscuits, various tarts and tea. Justin was tired of staying in his room. Therefore they had retreated into a parlour opposite the blue room and opened the windows wide, letting the morning wind in. Noticing that the servants bringing the food were male, Justin started to see a pattern and asked the older man.

 

“Emmett, the only time I see male servants are when I’m with you. How come all the servants allowed in my baths and the beautician are all female?”

 

“You would have to ask your betrothed, my lord.”

 

“The king decided that?” He asked surprised.

 

“The first day was just a coincidence, but it changed for sure. Today I went to see him while you were eating, to talk about clothes and I mentioned our beauty session. He said and I quote, ‘I don’t want any fucking man touching him, including you, keep your distance Honeycutt or I will rip you a new one.’ That’s so Brian, charming as ever.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“He is awfully possessive of you,” the brunet remarked.

 

“I’m not going to be only surrounded by women,” Justin asserted. “It’s ridiculous.”

 

“Apparently, the High priest is not going to perform the Purity Ceremony anymore, a High priestess will.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Our great king was mumbling about not letting a fucking pervert touch your b…, you know what I mean, my lord.”

 

“You don’t have to be so ceremonial with me. You may call me Justin, please.”

 

“Thank you Justin. I will, in private of course.”

 

“I have a question, Emmett... hmmm… earlier you said that the beautician should use a rectangular shape, because it was the king’s preference. My question is, do you know that because you two…you know?”

 

Emmett stared at him in shock for few seconds, blinked and then burst out laughing. His laughter was contagious and Justin found himself smiling. After awhile Emmett managed to calm himself.

 

“No, by all gods. Justin, Brian doesn’t fuck his friends and if something had happened between us I wouldn’t be here. I would be lying to you if I told you I didn’t find him handsome, but he is my friend.”

 

Justin felt strangely reassured.

 

“I know what Brian likes because I’m in charge of the king’s comfort and pleasure. He points out a man and my duties are to make sure that the chosen one is bathed and checked.”

 

“What do you mean checked?”

 

“Brian refuses to have a bastard child with a one night stand. He is adamant about that. So I check if the man is a bearer and advise the king to wear one of those sheep’s gut sheaths to prevent a pregnancy. If we have time I can ask the king’s physician for a contraceptive potion. Those are not always efficient, since they need to be personalized.”

 

“I see, at least he is cautious.”

 

“Oh yes, always,” the older man confirmed. “You know what annoys and frustrates me the most? Even if he is the one selecting them, if they were not to his liking he would grumble about them to me, as if it was my fault.”

 

Justin giggled. Emmett then stood, trying an impersonation of the king, taking what he conceived as a manly position.

 

“Honeycutt, the fucker last night had zits on his ass, next time I want one zits free,” Emmett said taking a deep voice making Justin laugh.

 

“Emmett, his fucking bush was fucking weird, what’s wrong with a normal rectangular one? It looked like a dead hedgehog. It gave me the creeps. I thought the thing was going to jump in my face.”

 

Justin laughed harder.

 

“Is it that difficult to find someone who can give good head?” Emmett asked raising an eyebrow, so like the king.

 

“You will be happy to know that you will have some peace, for a year,” Justin informed the taller man.

 

“Why is that?” Emmett sat down, taking a sip of his tea.

 

“Brian has promised he won’t bed anyone but me for a year.”

 

Emmett spit out his tea and had a coughing fit. Justin looked at him worried. “Are you alright Emmett?”

 

The taller man took a cloth to clean the mess on his new tunic, and then looked at Justin. “Sorry, yes I’m fine.”

 

Justin poured water in a cup and handed it to him. The older man drank it quickly.

 

“Justin did you just tell me that Brian of the Kinney’s our ruling king has promised to be faithful to you, Lord Justin of the Taylor’s for a complete year?”

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

“Justin of the Taylors how did you manage that?”

 

Justin shrugged. “I guess, I asked for it. I told him, I needed time to mourn the life I wanted with a loving husband, since he doesn’t believe in love. I didn’t want to worry about rumours of him with his conquests, while I would be learning to be a Vice-King.”

 

Emmett was staring at him, as if it was the first time he saw the young man.

 

“And His Royal Promiscuity agreed?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Seventeen,” Justin answered, confused.

 

“I want fucking proof of that,” Emmett said smiling.

 

***

 

Later in the afternoon, Brian wondered how many papers he had signed or sealed already, too fucking many if you asked him. It was mostly decrees he had agreed on with Taylor about the government of the Lowlands. Vic, Taylor and him had worked diligently to target all the more urgent matters. The more important one was about taxes. The king had agreed to a taxation decrease. Taylor was right they were too high. The Lowlands couldn’t provide most of the wheat and pay as much as the other territories. In exchange of that reduction by the king, the Lowlands would arm; pay at its own expense the militia in charge of the protection of the south border.

 

The crown had armed and paid them, with their own taxes, which was ludicrous. Also the militia would not be supervised by a man who was not from the Lowlands. Craig had insisted that only the men living near the borders could protect them more efficiently. The Lowlanders were tired to see peacocks from the Highlands or the Middlelands coming into their territory, to tell them how to protect their own lands. Moreover most of the time the peacocks didn’t do anything except spending their money on women and wine, while letting the Lowlanders do all the work.

 

Lord Taylor, Vic, some of his companions and himself would leave tomorrow for the south border. They would ride alongside the border, to see what could be done, to defend the lands from the persistent Gorian’s incursions. Brian would not tolerate it anymore.

 

The king had also agreed on an amnesty for the remaining conspirators, he hadn’t yet caught. It had been difficult for him to let go, but he would be sure to insult those fuckers when they would come back to him grovelling. He had only accepted because there were few of them left. Craig Taylor was confident that all those measures would encourage the men to trust their king once again.

 

Brian had to admit that Craig Taylor was a sensible man and he knew the Lowlands and his inhabitants well. Even if he didn’t seem in favour of the king’s marriage with his son, the older Taylor realized that it was the perfect way to make amends. The next Vice-King of the kingdom of Megarit would come from the Lowlands. It would evoke national pride. Taylor also knew it was a better fate for his son than being the king’s prisoner.

 

Brian’s aide-de-camp gave him the last paper. The young man didn’t look that frightened today, probably because the king was in such a good mood. His visit to the baths had been so pleasurable.

 

A Herald came in, advising him, that his companions were waiting for him in his parlour.

 

 ***

 

Brian’s speech followed by his announcement was met with complete silence. The king looked at all his friends. They seemed in shock except for Emmett and Vic who knew already. Michael seemed ready to burst out crying or laughing, he was not sure at that point.

 

“For the love of all gods, Theodore close your fucking mouth,” he added for his friend who was gaping.

 

“I’m sorry Brian it’s… I think I’m having a heart attack,” Ted said. “There is this moment when you hallucinate, before you heart implodes.”

 

“Wow!” Drew exclaimed.

 

“I’m in the king’s parlour, I’m standing and I can feel the ground…” Ted babbled. “This is not a dream. I should probably pinch myself to make sure.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “I can punch you, if it will help Theodore.”

 

“Wow,” Drew said again.

 

“Is this all you are going to say Drew?” The king asked.

 

“Wow,” he repeated. “Sorry Brian, it’s just you’re getting married… Wow.”

 

“I can now confess that the thought crossed my mind. I would have suggested it, but I like being alive, so I kept my mouth shut,” Ben revealed. “You are a brave man Vic.”

 

“It’s so romantic, two souls who met in dire circumstances and fall in love, becoming one,” Emmett voiced smiling dreamily.

 

“Brian doesn’t do love Emmett,” Michael corrected.

 

“Yes Michael, don’t we know it. He doesn’t do marriage either, yet he is getting married, so at this point who the fuck knows,” Drew intervened

 

“Brian, you don’t have to do that, you are going to be miserable, you hate marriage and all that it represents,” Michael spoke.

 

“Why would he be miserable? His future husband is hot,” Ted stated. He immediately realized his blunder when Brian’s cold eyes landed on him. Ted swallowed hard. “I mean he is an astonishing young man that I admire not in a sexual way at all… Please, I need my balls.”

 

Drew laughed at his comrade’s attempt of retraction.

 

“Shut up Drew or I’m going to tell him, you said the boy was a walking wet dream,” Ted retorted.

 

“Well, you just did, idiot,” Drew said. Noticing Brian’s glare on him, the man raised his hands in a sign of surrender. “I should not be held responsible for those words, it was my dick talking, and you all know it can’t be trusted,” Drew disclosed making his companions laugh.

 

“Gentlemen, sometimes I really wonder how old you are,” Vic declared shaking his head.

 

“You don’t appear shocked by the news, Emmett,” Ben remarked.

 

“Let’s just say that Brian told me, in his own fashion,” Emmett declared looking at the king, who smirked. “But what really blew me away, is the tidy bit of information I received from our beautiful future Vice-king, about a favour,” he added.

 

The smirk on Brian’s lips disappeared straight away. “Don’t forget Honeycutt who you work for.”

 

It was Emmett’s turn to smile. “Don’t call me Honeycutt. It’s a payback, Brian, for letting me get a panic attack about the Purity ceremony.”

 

“What favour?” Michael asked.

 

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell,” Emmett replied, pretending to lock his mouth with an imaginary key.

 

“I will give you five golden coins if you tell me,” Ben offered.

 

“Ten golden coins and a blowjob.” Drew counter offered.

 

“Tempting,” Emmett said, feigning to think about it.

 

“I rest my case,” Vic concluded.

 

“Can we go back to Brian who is making a terrible mistake?” Michael inquired frowning.

 

“Michael, stop being so dramatic, he is going to be fine,” Emmett told his friend. “He knows what he is doing.”

 

Drew went to a table nearby, poured cups of wine and handed one to each of his companions and the king.

 

“I must say Brian that I’m really proud of you. I know you didn’t take this decision lightly. I’m impressed by the reasons which motivated your choice. Every time I think you are predictable, you do something which throws me off balance, which explains my ‘wows’ earlier,” Drew confessed.

 

“You are going to unite this damn kingdom, something your father was not able to do,” Ben added.

 

“This is such a great start to your reign and a good omen for the future,” Ted stated.

 

“If one of you fuckers tries to hug me, I’m going to kick your ass,” the king warned them.

 

Ben raised his cup. “Long live the king,” he said

 

“Long live the king,” Brian’s friends repeated before drinking.

 

“So what time are we leaving tomorrow?” Ben asked.

 

“At dawn,” Vic replied.

 

“All of us?” Ted asked.

 

“Emmett you are staying, you need to coordinate the various ceremonies. Ted you have work to do, with all the documents I have signed and sealed today. And Drew you are staying too,” Brian said.

 

Michael gave Drew a smug smile. “Drewsie is going to miss the fun.”

 

“What? Michael is going to the border and I’m not? He doesn’t even know how to hold a sword; Emmett can fight better with a fan,” Drew claimed.

 

“Hey, that’s not true; I fought that time against the Piuses. I killed a man,” Michael reminded them proudly.

 

“It was by accident Mikey, you threw your dagger with your eyes closed, and the fool was just in the trajectory. It could have been one of us,” Drew commented.

 

They all laughed. Michael had been so proud of his achievement. When they had asked him to explain what had happened, they had realized it had been all sheer luck.

 

“I need you to stay here to keep an eye on Justin,” Brian said.

 

“Will do.”

 

“That will be all. Drew a minute...” They all left but Drew.

 

“I don’t want Justin to leave the palace, until we come back. With Niall out there I don’t want to take any risk. He could still have support around here.”

 

“Visitors?”

 

Brian thought about it for a second, he didn’t want Justin’s old flames coming to have a last glance at him before the wedding. But the young man should be able to say goodbye to his friends. “Yes, but I want their names and how long they stayed. Make sure that a clerk writes a detailed report of Justin’s whereabouts and visitors.”

 

“For security purposes of course,” Drew declared with a mocking smile.

 

Brian knew exactly what to say to wipe that smile off; he pulled his lips in his mouth. “You know what, ask Todd to do it.”

 

“Brian no, that’s low, the guy doesn’t want to leave me alone.”

 

“I told you not to fuck him, see you at the last meal,” the king said smiling, before leaving the parlour.

 

***

 

Justin’s father had requested his presence, in the palace’s gardens, near the largest fountain. When he arrived his father was waiting for him. He was impeccably dressed as usual and clean shaved... and he seemed rested. However, Lord Taylor was not alone, a man was standing near him, and his back to Justin, when he turned Justin recognized him straight away.

 

“Master Haydar,” Justin exclaimed, delighted to see the older man.

 

The dark skinned man had been Justin’s preceptor for many years. He was a great physician, and one of the wisest men the young man had ever met. Justin had always regretted that Haydar was not around when his mother contracted pneumonia. He was sure he would have managed to save her life. Master Haydar had left when he was fourteen to teach his knowledge in medicine, back home at an academy in the Kingdom of Talâl. Justin had been so sad and disappointed to see him leave; a man who he had come to see as a beloved uncle. Master Haydar hadn’t changed much. He still had those cheerful brown eyes and his long black beard. The older man, elegantly dressed bowed in front of his old student. Justin would not have it and gave him a hug.

 

“When I left, you were still a little boy, now you are going to be the Vice-King. I’m impressed. You will represent the Lowlands and be the proof of the kingdom’s unity,” the man told him in his deep voice with a slight accent from the east.

 

“It’s not from my own doing. What are you doing here? How did you learn the news? How did you manage to come here so quickly?”

 

Master Haydar laughed. “Things haven’t changed much; you still ask so many questions.”

 

“Justin, I wrote to Haydar a month ago, when I learnt about my fate,” Craig informed him. “I wanted him to help you, advise you when I left. He arrived yesterday at the villa and they informed him that I was here, so he came.”

 

“I have to say, I was quite confused, nobody knew if the both of you were fine,” Haydar said. “I was sure your father had been beheaded and you were thrown in jail. Your father told me what you did Justin. It was amazingly courageous and incredibly reckless, but I understand why you did it. It’s fortunate things turned out the way they did.”

 

“You can say that,” Craig said, with little conviction.

 

“I have to thank you master Haydar,” Justin revealed.

 

“Why?” His old preceptor asked.

 

“I wouldn’t have been able to come up with that plan, if it wasn’t for your lessons on the way of negotiating with people,” Justin stated.

 

Craig looked at master Haydar shaking his head. “I hope you will make sure he doesn’t do anything like that again. I’m getting older... my heart would not survive such trials.”

 

Seeing his son frown and the worried expression on his face, Lord Taylor smiled. “I’m fine Justin. It was a pleasantry. By the way you behave Justin, people will start to wonder who the father is and who the son is.”

 

Haydar laughed. “It’s the way of life, Lord Taylor, we take care of our children, and then they take care of us.”

 

Craig Taylor turned to his son. “Son, Haydar has agreed to accompany you to court. He is well acquainted with the court’s life as you know. You will need a trustworthy advisor. I know he loves you like a father and since I will not be there, you will be in the best possible hands.”

 

“What about your teaching?” Justin asked.

 

“They will have to do without me, I was getting bored anyway, this is such a better challenge,” Haydar answered smiling.

 

“I’m so glad to have you with me Master Haydar. How long can you stay at court with me?” Justin inquired.

 

“Indefinitely,” the older man answered. “First Justin, you are going to be the Vice-King, you can’t keep calling me Master, and I will be Haydar from now on.”

 

“I don’t think I will be able to….”

 

“You have to.”

 

“I will try ma… Haydar.”

 

“Justin, Haydar will be your advisor, but also your physician. Don’t ever trust those at court. Most of them are a bunch of careerist, who spends more time trying to enrich themselves at people’s expense instead of learning about their science. After all those years with Haydar, I’m sure you are more competent than many.”

 

“I agree with your father, I’m sure they kill more patients by treating them than by leaving them alone.”

 

“What about the king’s physician is he any good?” Justin wondered.

 

“I’ve never met him, but it’s not like the king is known to have fragile health. His physician doesn’t have to do much,” Haydar replied.

 

“I will leave for the border tomorrow at dawn with the king. It will take us perhaps four days, to ride along it and back. I want you to take this time to increase your knowledge about the laws of our kingdom,” Craig advised. “As a Vice-King, you are going to be granting audiences. You have to show the court that you know what you are doing.”

 

Justin nodded.

 

“Those audiences are essential because it’s the only time you will meet your people,” Craig added.

 

“You will be one of the most powerful men of this kingdom, nobles; rich merchants, entrepreneurs, ship captains etc., will come to you for favors. They will flatter you, give you presents, and offer to help you destroy any of your enemies. But the most important are those you are not going to see often,” Haydar explained.

 

“I will have to gain the people’s favor, actually more than that, their love. They have to trust me, don’t they?” Justin said in understanding.

 

The older men looked at each other smiling.

 

“Exactly. They will be suspicious at the beginning because you come from a land which doesn’t like the crown. Most of them don’t know what Alagar was, few people who died for rebelling against the king, perhaps.” Haydar told him.

 

“Win the people Justin and you will be invincible,” Craig told him. “If you are on their side, they will fight and die for you. Nobody will be able to raise a hand against you without fearing the people’s reaction, even the king.”

 

“People make the mistake to think that those peasants working the land are useless and insignificant. However they are the heart of the kingdom. They love the king because they have to, they will love you because they want to,” Haydar revealed.

 

Justin suddenly felt the weight of his position. He felt overwhelmed. “How am I going to do that?” He inquired.

 

His father put a hand on his shoulder. “By being yourself son, this is something you will never have to learn Justin, making people love you, they will because you care about them. You are just like your mother that way,” Craig said.

 

Justin smiled at this father, reassured by the man’s confidence in him.

 

“Now your enemies,” Haydar started.

 

Justin frowned and groaned. “How could they hate me already?”

 

“You have to be prepared. The king is decreasing the Lowlands’ taxes, so he will have to make good the lost revenue,” his father disclosed.

 

“Thus he will have to increase the taxation from the Highlands and the Middlelands,” Justin suggested.

 

“This is my best guess; it’s not going to help your popularity since you represent the Lowlands. They will think you are responsible, even if it was my idea,” Craig said.

 

“All noble parents with a son old enough to get married are going to hate you,” Haydar informed him.

 

“I didn’t plan it,” Justin defended himself.

 

Haydar laughed. “Which is going to make you even more annoying, people can’t stand those receiving gifts they didn’t even ask for.”

 

“Your enemies are going to make themselves known, you will just have to be observant,” Craig exposed.

 

“Will I have to sleep with a dagger all my life?” Justin wondered.

 

“No, because as time passes, you are going to get rid of them,” Haydar said confidently. “You will have to be patient Justin, it’s a game and you will win it, if you play your cards well.”

 

“What about the dowager Queen, is she an enemy too?” Justin asked.

 

“It’s complicated, she wanted her son to marry, but her choice not his. She will be scrutinizing you. But if you manage to have her on your side; she is going to be a great ally,” Craig asserted.

 

“Do I have any allies?” Justin asked

 

“The ones who are going to come with you to Liberty. You will need a chief servant, you should choose Daphne. You will also need a clerk; Charles will be perfect, he is loyal to our family. I have a few friends at court and they will do anything to oblige. The rest will come to you, make sure they are loyal and not working for your enemies,” Craig revealed.

 

“Bring friends to act as a barrier against trickery which will surround you,” Justin summed up.

 

“I always told you Justin that your best weapon is your appearance. People often think that you are fragile and defenseless. You should use it to your advantage. Also, considering the way you look, men and women, will be in love with you. Some will just pretend, as it is any courtier’s duty to be in love with his monarchs. However some will fall for you. You have to be careful. Your reputation has to remain beyond reproach. You need to get rid of all enamored fools. They are liabilities. Sometimes a king’s spouse feels neglected and falls for someone else. It’s less scandalous after years of marriage and heirs who are undoubtedly the king’s are produced. In the early years, it could cost you the throne or your life,” Haydar explained.

 

Justin thought about the conversation he had with Brian in the baths. The king hadn’t confirmed that Justin would be able to be with other men. The monarch would not allow anybody to doubt the paternity of his heirs. He would not allow Justin any freedom. The young man was sure of that. He wondered what kind of life he would have. Would he be lonely? Nothing would be changing much for the king. Everything would be different for him. Justin would have to find comfort in his friends and later in his children. What if Brian and him started to hate each other? How was he going to cope with the court intrigues? How would he manage not to lose himself in that world?

 

“You are going to be fine Justin,” Haydar assured him.

 

“I can’t guarantee that you are never going to get hurt or feel miserable at court. But you can still find comfort in having a purpose, making this kingdom a better place for your children and protecting their inheritance,” Craig declared.

 

“There is one thing you can do, to insure that you will achieve this purpose,” Haydar affirmed.

 

“What is it?” Justin asked.

 

“Being a member of the King’s council,” Haydar replied.

 

“This will assure your position, you will not be considered as a trophy if you are part of his council. The king’s council is the more important one. It will give you more power. All the important decisions are made there, you will be aware of everything,” Craig commented.

 

“So I need to convince the king to appoint me as a member. Has it been done in the past?” Justin asked.

 

The older men looked at each other ill at ease.

 

“It’s quite unprecedented, but not impossible, above all if the king has expressed a certain admiration for you knowledge or intelligence,” Craig said.

 

“He has; he told me I was clever, that I gave him part of the answer to the Lowlands issue. But would it be enough for him to appoint me? Don’t I need to prove myself since I’m so young and inexperienced?” Justin inquired.

 

“You proved yourself; you did Justin, by bringing him a solution for the Lowlands. Now, what you need to do is to show him that you can also work on issues that are important for the whole kingdom,” Haydar explained.

 

“It could take me a long time to convince him,” Justin realized.

 

Craig looked suddenly uncomfortable. “Actually, you have to convince him before reaching Liberty.”

 

“What?” Justin exclaimed.

 

“It’s crucial for him to make this decision when all his advisors are not around. Trust me; they will try to prevent him from appointing you,” Craig said.

 

“Why would they do that?” Justin asked.

 

“Because another member means less power for them, and the fact that you will be intimate with the King would give your voice more influence,” Justin’s father told him.

 

“Many Queens or Vice-Kings weren’t in the king’s council but had a lot of influence on the kingdom’s affairs.” Justin stated.

 

“Yes, Queens with influence but none could change the fact that a woman can’t rule the Kingdom of Megarit. If they were at the council, we would have had a ruling Queen by now,” Craig asserted. “This is where the laws are made and where the laws are changed.”

 

Justin nodded; he understood what his father was trying to tell him. He could either be an observer or make the decisions.

 

“One last thing, your father didn’t ask you to meet here because he likes the fountain. Walls have ears Justin, above all in a royal palace. If you have something dangerous to tell or confess, a fountain gives you a good protection against eavesdroppers. The sound of water make words more difficult to be heard,” Haydar explained.

 

“I will certainly not forget that,” Justin said.

 

***

 

Justin was late for dinner, thanks to Lindon, who he learned was a perfectionist. The young man was wearing black pants, a new white shirt and an amazing interior coat. Justin preferred coats to tunics, they were more comfortable.

 

The tailor obviously wanted to impress the future Vice-King and he had succeeded. Justin knew why Brian thought so highly of him. He was a real genius. Lindon assisted by his helpers had created the coat in a few hours, with brand new silk brocade, found in the king’s chests. It was blue, embroidered with small silver leaves. The color complimented the young man’s complexion and brought out his eyes. It was a long coat with a short train. The tailor had lamented he couldn’t create a lengthy one. The long sleeves coat was worthy of a king. And when Justin had put it on, he had felt like a different man. Emmett had gushed about Justin’s appearance for several minutes. Justin had looked at the elegant creature staring back at him, his blond hair was shining and his skin seemed luminous.

 

Reaching the parlour’s doors where the king’s guests would gather before going to the dining hall he took a deep breath. He nodded for the herald to open the double doors.

 

“Prince Justin of the Taylor’s,” the herald yelled, to the young man surprise.

 

When he entered the parlour, the room full of chatter was suddenly silent. All eyes were locked on him and despite all his clothes he felt naked. The king rose from his chair and came to him.

 

“You seemed surprised by your new title Justin.”

 

“How couldn’t I be, your majesty, I went to sleep as a lord and woke up as a prince,” he replied.

 

The king smiled his eyes full of heat, detailing the young man. “You look amazing.”

 

“I thank you, your majesty, as you can see I made good use of your tailor.”

 

“And I can think of many pleasurable ways to make good use of mine.”

 

Justin realizing the lascivious insinuation, blushed. He hated his pale complexion.

 

“Brian..” he complained.

 

The king laughed and Justin saw the weird look some of his men were giving them.

 

“Perhaps you should introduce me.”

 

Brian sighed. “Yes, let’s get it over with.”

 

The king put his hand on the small of his back leading him toward his companions. Justin glanced at his father and Haydar and smiled at them.

 

“Everybody Justin, Justin everybody.”

 

This announcement was met with a chorus of reproachful comments.

 

“Justin, this is Vic, one of my most trusted advisors.”

 

Vic bowed. “Your grace, I’m honored to be officially introduced to you.”

 

Justin nodded. “I’m pleased to make your acquaintance, Vic.”

 

Then Brian introduced him to a tall and muscular man named Drew, who bowed deeply to Justin, making Brian roll his eyes. Justin nodded. The young man remembered his tutor’s recommendation. It was unnecessary to nod at everyone, lowering his eyes in acknowledgement was more distinguished. Brian told Justin that Drew was the captain of the guards, when he was not fighting with him by his side.

 

Next, Brian showed his personal clerk and chancellor, he called him Theodore, but the man advised Justin to call him Ted. He bowed clumsily making his friends behind him laugh and Brian groaned when he almost bumped into Justin. The young man took pity on him and gave him a bright smile. Brian frowned at Theodore’s delighted expression and pointed with his head at the other man’s groin. Ted quickly took a few steps back.

 

“Don’t smile at him like that Justin, or you are going to inherit a lovesick puppy,” Brian whispered in his ear.

 

A tall man called Ben bowed gracefully. He was Brian’s expert in strategy and in charge of the kingdom’s intelligence corps. After that Justin finally was introduced to the man who glared at him, the first time he had met the king. His name was Michael and he didn’t bow as deeply as the others. He glanced briefly at Justin. He was more interested in Brian’s arm around Justin’s waist. The young man would have to ask Emmett about him. He was the only one who had demonstrated animosity towards him. The short man was the king’s squire in charge of the intendancy of the king’s stables.

 

The two last men were not there, when Justin met the king for the first time. The younger one was tall with long brown hair. The man was called Tucker and was in charge of the king’s journeys. He was the newest addition to the group. He had entered the king’s service three years ago, when the others had been at the ruler’s service for more than a decade. Except for Ted, Emmett and Michael, they were soldiers, fighting by the king’s side in battles. The last man was the oldest one present in the room. His hair and beard were white and he was using a black cane. He was called Martin. He was one of the king’s jurists. The only woman present was a priestess, a beautiful blond woman; she looked like she was in her early thirties.

 

“Justin, this is Cynthia, Ben’s sister, her role is to make sure that I stay on good terms with the gods,” the king said while she dipped a low curtsey.

 

“I’m sure that your king listens to your advice and never begrudges them,” Justin teased.

 

“Of course I do,” the monarch claimed, pushing his tongue in his cheek, “mostly.”

 

“Your grace, he would not be the king I know and love if he did,” she said smiling. “I’m sure he has the gods favor since they allow him to meet you.”

 

A herald came in, telling the king that dinner was ready when he was.

 

“Let’s go to dinner then, before Cynthia starts talking about fate and stars, priests!”

 

Justin took a step toward the dinner hall, but he was stopped by Brian’s hand around his waist. The king waited for his guests to leave the parlour and head to the dinner room, before turning to Justin. The young man saw the lust in the king’s eyes.

 

“Brian, It’s not the……”

 

His sentence was cut by Brian’s hot lips on his; the king’s possessive tongue entering his mouth. Justin let escape a little sigh of pleasure, molding himself to Brian’s body, putting his arms around the older man’s neck, caressing Brian’s tongue with his own. The king pulled him closer, his hands on Justin’s backside.

 

They were interrupted by a man clearing his throat.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Lord Taylor said. “I forgot my cup.” The older man went to retrieve it and left leaving a mortified Justin behind, with his face in his hands.

 

“Why the fuck didn’t he just drink from a cup in the dining room?” The king wondered.

 

The young man groaned. “He has a fragile stomach, before dinner he always puts some digestive powder in his drink. He probably didn’t finish it. I usually make sure he drinks all of it. I was distracted. That’s entirely your fault.”

 

“Calm down young Taylor, it’s not like he caught us fucking. Trust me, I wouldn’t have stopped if I was deep in your ass.”

 

The young man groaned louder. “Do you need to be so crude Brian?”

 

“You are too red Justin. People will think I was not kissing your lips but your….”

 

“Brian.”

 

“Come on,” the king said, leading him to the dinner room, mumbling about fucking people who kept interrupting.

 

***

 

At dinner there were pastries, fine meats, stuffed turkeys, pork, vegetables and delicious wine. Justin was seated near Vic at Brian’s right. Justin avoided his father’s eyes. Brian whose sole purpose was to torment him had put his hand on his thigh, as soon as they had been seated at the large table.

 

“Will Brandon be able to attend your wedding, your majesty?” Vic asked.

 

“I don’t know yet, I’ve sent him a message,” the king replied

 

“I don’t know if it’s wise, this kind of announcement needs to be delivered in person, he’s going to think it’s a joke,” Drew said.

 

“Don’t worry I made it impossible for him to doubt its veracity,” Brian explained mysteriously.

 

“Prince Justin, do you have any ideas or requirements for the wedding ceremony?” Emmett asked.

 

Justin cleared his throat, “I didn’t really think about that Emmett.”

 

“Let’s focus first on this Purity Ceremony. I think it should be done as soon as possible, don’t you agree your majesty?” Craig spoke looking at the king and his son.

 

Justin didn’t meet his father’s eyes or Brian’s; he took a sip of his ale, to hide his embarrassment.

 

“Certainly,” the king agreed, moving his hand up Justin’s thigh. The young man wondered if anyone would notice if he was to stick his two teeth fork into the ruler’s hand.

 

“It can be done as soon as your majesty returns. The high Priestess should arrive in Peare in two days. We can schedule it before the Feeding Ceremony,” Cynthia suggested.

 

“What is the Feeding Ceremony?” Ben inquired.

 

“It’s a tradition of the Lowlands. It would be good for the Prince and the King to honor it. The bearer fast from sunrise and doesn’t eat or drink anything for the whole day, and the future husband comes to feed him at sunset,” Cynthia explained.

 

“You are well acquainted with our traditions, priestess,” Craig observed.

 

“I read about it and I found it absolutely beautiful, it’s a matter of trust and taking care of your beloved.” Cynthia revealed.

 

“Why does the bearer need to fast? I can’t imagine going a whole day without eating,” Michael commented.

 

“Unfortunately many people don’t have to imagine it,” Haydar said making Justin smile. His old tutor had without doubt picked up on Michael’s animosity towards him. “Your majesty, may I enlighten his ignorance?” the dark skinned man asked. The king nodded his permission.

 

“It’s Michael, you will have to talk slowly,” Drew said. Michael glared at him.

 

“The ancients believed in the theory of humors. They thought that we had four different humors in us, apathy, melancholy, aggressiveness and passion. To each humor is attached an element, a season, an organ and even temperament characteristics. We all have a dominant humor. One can find which one it is, by studying one’s mental and physical state through time, which I did for his highness. Prince Justin’s humor is passion. His element is air, his organ is heart. He is a child of spring, courageous, hopeful, playful and carefree,” Haydar explained before smiling to Justin. “I have many examples of that playful nature, but I have not the freedom to share them at his table. Moreover the children of spring can hold a grudge for a long time.”

 

Everybody laughed at that.

 

“Before a change in one’s life or an important event, the ancients thought it was essential to purify one’s body. Those changes or events, according to the ancients tended to create imbalance in one’s body. They could create an excess of certain humors. The ancients considered that the best way to avoid that was fasting. They determined that by depriving the body, by not putting anything in the system for awhile, it would remain or go back to its usual state. They thought it was important for bearers, women, to fast, so they would not affect their children with an excess of bad humours,” Haydar exposed.

 

“This is fascinating,” Ben commented.

 

“Why didn’t we have you as tutor? I don’t know if it’s your deep voice, your accent, the way you talk, but you managed to keep my interest. I thought I was going to fall asleep, but I wanted to hear more,” Drew said, making his friends laugh.

 

“I want to know what my humor is, and my element, and my season. Please could you tell me?” Emmett asked excitedly.

 

“I would be glad to Emmett,” Haydar answered graciously.

 

“Please, I want to know too, master Haydar,” Ted said.

 

“Theodore, I can do that for you, humor: apathy, organ, not working. An old man of winter, calm, fucking boring,” the king diagnosed and all his companions laughed.

 

Justin felt for Ted, whom Brian apparently liked to tease and mock. “Please don’t listen to him,” the blond told the clerk. “I’m sure he is afraid you are going to find your true self and abandon him to his own devices to live your life.”

 

“Little boy of spring, I have been trying to get rid of him for ages,” the king commented making his friends laugh.

 

“A Feeding Ceremony can be dangerous, you know,” Craig said.

 

“How so?” Martin asked.

 

“The day of the Feeding Ceremony, I went to buy a present for my wife to be. On my way back, my horse lost a horseshoe. So when I reached the temple I was really late. And when I fed Justin’s mother, she almost bit my fingers off. I was lucky I made it out with all my fingers intact.”

 

The table laughed. Justin had often heard that story, but it always made him laugh.

 

“Why didn’t you use a fork?” Michael asked.

 

“You are not allowed to, you have to feed your future spouse with your fingers,” Craig answered. “That’s why your majesty knowing my son’s appetite, it will be in your fingers best interest to be on time,” his father added making everybody laugh.

 

Justin narrowed his eyes at his father who was smiling. He knew it was a kind of payback for having caught him in an inappropriate position with the king.

 

“I’m sure you will even have a greater appetite for the pleasures of flesh,” the king murmured in his ear.

 

Justin looked up at the king’s hazel eyes, then at his raspberry colored lips and images of them in the baths came to his mind. He was brought back to reality by the entrance of one of the king’s guard.

 

“Your majesty, there are people at the palace’s gate, seeking access to the governor’s estate,” the guard said.

 

“What the fuck for?” the king asked.

 

Justin remembered why. “Your majesty today is the sixth full Moon of the year. It is the moon preceding the harvest’s month. In the Lowlands we celebrate the sixth full Moon and young people dance in the streets. On this day if it rains, it means that the harvest is going to be impressive,” Justin told the king.

 

He had completely forgotten. Justin loved dancing so it was one of his favorite celebrations of the year. If his life hadn’t changed so drastically he would have been with his friends now and he would have danced till dawn.

 

“Why do they want to enter the governor’s property?” Vic asked

 

“It’s a tradition, they go in the most important estates to bring luck and they hope for some coins,” Craig answered.

 

Justin was dying to celebrate the sixth Moon. It will certainly be his last. He gave the king a hopeful look, willing him to say yes.

 

The king looked at him and sighed. “Fine,” then he turned to the guard. “Double the guards at the gates; make sure that those entering the premises are unarmed. I want them in a unique perimeter. If there is any incident, I will be pissed,” the king ordered.

 

The guard smiled and bowed before leaving quickly. He seemed afraid the king was going to change his mind.

 

“What’s wrong with him? Did I miss something?” The king inquired.

 

Justin smiled, “let’s say that most men and women are bare-chested.”

 

The rest of the dinner was filled with discussion about the others Lowlands’ traditions and the ride along the border the next day. Justin kept straining his ears to hear the drums. When he finally heard them, he was glad it was the end of the meal.

 

Craig sensing his son’s desire suggested they all go back to the parlour adjoining the dinner hall. There, they would have an access to the north gardens where the dancers would be. Escorted by several guards the group made their way to the marble terrace leading to the gardens. The terrace was lighted and the gardens as well by hundreds of torches. But it seemed that the torches weren’t necessary, as the light from the full moon was so bright. The group observed the spectacle from the marble stairs. About fifty people were dancing to the rhythm of big drums, panpipes and tambourines in their hands. When they realised that the group was there, they cheered loudly and then went back to the dance.

 

The call of the music was too great for Justin to resist. He looked at the king silently asking what he knew would not be granted, not easily.

 

“No,” the king said firmly, knowing what Justin wanted.

 

“I’m sorry your majesty; I have to respect the traditions,” Justin told him taking his beautiful coat off, throwing it at Emmett who laughed. Then Justin ran to the drums.

 

 

Justin took his shoes off helped by the dancers when he reached the gardens. Then he took his time pulling his shirt off like the others, revealing his pale flesh, Brian’s reproving eyes on him. However Justin didn’t care - not tonight. He didn’t know if it was the full moon, but he wanted some of his old carefreeness back, before his father’s high treason condemnation, his sacrifice and the king’s will. He wanted to be like any other seventeen year old boy today in the Lowlands and dance to celebrate the sixth Moon of the year.

 

Brian watched the bare-chested young man dancing, balancing his hips to the drums rhythm. He was gyrating them sensually, his eyes on Brian. Then he closed them, raising his arms above his head, throwing his head back in abandon, letting the beat penetrate him, a look of rapture on his face. It made Brian wonder how the boy would look in the throes of passion. Justin was a vision of temptation and Brian felt a wave of possessiveness looking around him to see who was watching him too. But it was difficult to tell with Justin in the middle of the group of almost naked dancers.

 

Emmett, who was dancing on the spot, gave Brian a smile before running towards the drums, taking a laughing Cynthia’s hand who didn’t need to be convinced.

 

“Perhaps I should go, you know check, for security purposes,” Drew said leaving.

 

“I think I will go with him, he can’t be trusted among those attractive creatures,” Ben spoke going after his friend.

 

“I mean, Ben would need my help to handle Drew, your majesty,” Tucker revealed, rapidly departing.

 

Ted gave the king an apologetic and quickly followed too. Only the king, Vic, Lord Taylor, Haydar, Martin and Michael, remained on the stairs.

 

“If your majesty agrees, I will take my leave. I’m older, I need more sleep,” Lord Taylor announced.

 

“Perhaps if I was many, many years younger I would stay, allow me to take my leave too, your majesty,” Martin spoke smiling.

 

“I shall leave too your majesty and leave the amusement to the youngsters,” Vic said. Haydar laughed and agreed.

 

Brian acknowledged their requests with a single nod and they went back to the palace. The king looked at Michael and saw that his eyes were shining with excitement. He was watching their companions with envy. He was dying to join the dance. Brian knew that Michael’s loyalty to him would prevent him from doing something Brian didn’t really approve. Brian hopped that one day the shorter man would stop putting his desires first and live his life fully. However since the day Brian had saved his friend’s life from a drowning when they were ten, the shorter man had been fiercely loyal to a fault to Brian.

 

“For fuck’s sake Mikey, if you want to go just go,” the king told him.

 

“But Brian…”

 

“Go, now.”

 

The man smiled at the king and went to join the others.

 

Justin was dancing with a girl and they were both laughing. He seemed to know her. She pulled him around to join the round dance for awhile. Then they parted dancing a choreography they all knew by heart, raising their arms, twirling, clapping their hands and hitting the ground. How many times Justin had done the dance of the sixth Moon? Brian wondered. At some point he saw the young man being lifted by the cheering crowd, being passed overhead from person to person. Afterwards he spotted with relief Justin being deposited on the floor, his cheeks red with pleasure and he resumed his dancing.

 

Justin was looking straight at him, calling him with his movements, his body, his eyes, his soul. The young man bit his lower lip, stroking his hair. He licked his lips, turned around and glanced at Brian over his shoulder, swaying his pelvis.

 

Brian answered the call. He advanced towards him, the crowd slowly parting in front of their king. He grabbed Justin by his hips, pulling him back against his chest. The young man pushed his bottom against Brian’s groin, moving sensually.

 

Then Justin turned around. His bright smile blinded Brian and he smiled too. The older man kissed his lips before lifting him above his head. And at that exact moment, it rained. Brian didn’t hear the clap, the whistles, and the laughs around him. All he saw was Justin with his head thrown back, collecting the rain on his tongue. He put the young man down letting his body slid intimately against his. He looked at the beautiful wet blond and he took his mouth, kissing him hard while the rain was soaking the earth with a promise of abundance.

 

Eyes witnessing that kiss were full of joy, desire, lust and….. Hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***The Romans, Greeks and Persians believed in the humoral theory. I changed it a little since some humors were called black bile (yuck!).
> 
>  
> 
> ***At first this chapter’s title was The Vice-King because the heart of the chapter was Craig, Haydar and Justin’s talk. I wanted to show in this conversation, the difficulties and challenges of life at court. It was a constant power struggle and a world of trickery, Justin’s new world. But that world is far away, for now and as they did for Justin, the drums took over, they won.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. The King's Personal Branding

_**Kingdom of Goria, Royal Palace, in Dhoranor** _

 

“Your majesty we received a message from our man in Peare,” the soldier said, a small scroll in his hands.

 

“What does it say?” The King asked.

 

“King Brian is getting married with a young noble man from the Lowlands,” the man answered.

 

“Interesting.”

 

“What should I reply your majesty?”

 

“Tell him to use all necessary means to prevent that union from happening.”

 

***

_**Lowlands, Governor’s Palace, in Peare.** _

 

Justin was ready for bed. He had received along with his day clothes a nightshirt made in the finest material. It was Brian’s, so it was too big since Lindon didn’t have the time to adjust it to his size. The young man found it oddly arousing to be wearing the King’s clothes. He thought about them dancing under the rain. He remembered how he had been so provocative during that dance. He had wanted Brian to want him, to come to him, so badly. He had danced against the man, teasing him. Justin knew his behavior was the combination of two factors.

 

First, the full moon, it always made him more receptive to his desires. Then the bearer’s curse, too worried by his situation he had forgotten this time of the month. A few days every month he would feel it, the augmentation of his body temperature, the extreme sensitivity, the increase of desire, and the wet dreams. He would be in heat. To make things worse, his heat always started with the full moon, at sunset. Brian’s presence, his desire for the man had been a catalyst. It was the King’s fault; he had made so many sexual insinuations, kissed him and fondled him under the table, it had made the young man hornier.

 

Justin remembered when the heat started, the summer of his twelfth year. He was an early bloomer. The young man hadn’t expected it, since the first heat would usually come later, once the bearer was fifteen or sixteen. For three days he had felt so hot and feverish. He had woken up every morning his belly and groin coated with his fluids. The boy had hid it from his father and the household, thinking it was a disease and he was going to die, just like his mother. He had confided in one of his friends, who had revealed it was the heat. Then his young neighbor proceeded to tell him horrible stories about the heat making bearers lose their mind. They would walk completely naked in the crowd, cut their private parts, and marry complete strangers to appease their desires.

 

Justin had run to his father begging him to tie him down now that he was officially suffering from the heat. His father had urged him to calm down and to explain, why he wanted him to hide all the knives and why he needed more clothes. Craig Taylor had laughed so hard when Justin had reported his friend’s words; the older man had had tears rolling down his cheeks. His father had sat him down and explained that what Justin had heard was completely untrue. Craig Taylor had revealed how the heat would affect him.

 

His father had been right of course. They just called it a curse because it was inconvenient, not because it destroyed one’s life. Justin had thought that the person who had named it the bearer’s curse had been overly dramatic. Through the years he had never been out of control, or so consumed with desire that he would offer himself to anyone. He would just pleasure himself more, when he was in heat. The bearer’s curse was better than the woman’s curse actually, who bled.

 

Haydar had told him that by eating some fruits, vegetables or drinking certain herbal tea, he could maintain his body temperature to a less feverish one. His diet would also help his moods; it would balance the humors in his body. The young man would be able to suppress aggressiveness and melancholy in his body during the heat days.

 

Justin knew he couldn’t rightfully blame everything on the heat, the moon or the king. He had been blinded by his own desires. He wanted the King. How could he want so badly, a man he didn’t even know thirty hours ago? Of course the King was handsome, and he had this domineering personality, who made Justin want to either fight or most of the time to submit. There was between them this strange magnetism, like those magnets he liked playing with, when he was younger. They were irrationally attracted to each other. Being in Brian’s arms had felt so right, so perfect. He hadn’t realized that desiring someone would feel like this, like a primal force, you couldn’t control.

 

This kind of attraction was not part of the fantasy he had created in his head. He had imagined how meeting the man of his life would be and how they would feel for each other. Justin closed his eyes and replayed his dream. They would see each for the first time at the summer kite festival in Aggatta’s Valley, where his future betrotheds kite would accidently get caught with his. Their eyes would meet, they would laugh and it would be love at first sight. The two men would get to know each during the picnic. Seated on a blanket on the tall grass, drinking cider and eating bacon crepes, the pair would realize all they had in common. At sunset they would dance together several times. At the end, they would lay on the grass gazing at the stars, sharing their very first kiss under the starry sky. When the time to part would come, they would promise to see each other again. The courtship would last six months, the couple would see each other all the time, talk a lot and kiss passionately. They would be deeply in love. Justin’s future husband would be a kind man, generous, wise, and intelligent. Everything would be perfect. However, now the man in his dream looked suspiciously like Brian. Therefore instead of sharing kisses during their courtship; they were taking a moonlight bath naked, their bodies hungry for each other.

 

Justin groaned. Even he recognized how tedious his fantasy looked now that he knew how his body could burn with desire. He looked at the wall panel wondering if the king would come to visit him tonight. Probably not, Brian would seek pleasure elsewhere since he couldn’t have him. He went to the panel and checked it, wondering if it was possible to open it, at his end. After wandering his hands on the surface, he found the small mechanism on the side of the panel. He smiled and decided to go for an exploration of his own. He put his dressing gown on and grabbed a candlestick, enjoying the idea that he was going to surprise the King for a change.

 

***

 

When the King entered his room, he was met with a sight which immediately made him nauseous and created in him the desire to kill. Justin was in his bed with another man. They were not actually lying down, but the young man was sitting on a side of the bed and his fuck for the night was seating on another. The fact that they were both dressed didn’t appease his anger. Justin was eating what appeared to be nuts from a bowl and was conversing with the man.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Brian yelled, making the unnamed fuck jump to his feet with fright. The blond just smiled at him, as if he was not caught – not in a compromising position but a fucking weird one.

 

“Oh there you are, your majesty, I came looking for you and found Steve here,” the blond said, smiling at Brian’s fuck.

 

Brian marched straight towards his future husband and grabbed his arm, making him drop the bowl of nuts on the floor.

 

“Hey!” Justin complained. “I wanted to eat those.”

 

“I don’t fucking care. What are you doing here alone with him?” He shouted.

 

“I managed to open the wall panel and I thought about paying you a visit for a change,” Justin said with a smile.

 

“Seeing that I was absent you decided to stay for a fucking talk on my fucking bed? My room is not a place for a social gathering.”

 

“I startled your guest when I opened the door, we were both surprised actually. I apologized and we started talking. He told me you were in your anteroom, talking with one of your men. I was about to leave when I noticed his necklace, it looked familiar. Steve is from the Aggatta’s Valley too, his father is an….”

 

The fact that Justin was not even fazed by his anger only increased Brian’s ire.

 

“I don’t fucking care what Stuart’s father does.”

 

“Steve,” Justin corrected throwing an apologetic look to his new little friend, freeing his arm from Brian’s tight grip. “Well, I will take my leave now, I’m sure you are eager to start your nightly activities. It was nice talking to you, Steve,” he added waving to the man behind Brian.

 

Brian turned to watch the man waving back at the blond with a small smile and a look of longing in his eyes. The idiot had obviously hoped that Justin was going to join them for a fuck. What was wrong with people lately, why couldn’t they understand the concept of ownership? He glared at the trick coveting what was his. He resisted the urge to throw the man through the window or in jail. “Get the fuck out of this room, now,” he ordered.

 

The man tripped on his feet, before running to the door, as if he was chased by the devil.

 

“Brian, you were mean,” Justin said reproachfully.

 

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself. “All I wanted was a fuck,” he complained.

 

“I’m sure if you ask nicely he will come back,” Justin declared.

 

Brian gave him a look of disbelief. “I don’t fucking ask nicely for anything.”

 

“Perhaps you should try. My mother used to say that you can obtain a lot more from people by being kind and cordial to them,” the blond explained with an encouraging smile.

 

Brian looked at the smiling young man. Justin had driven him insane with lust and so painfully hard with his fucking dance moves, more of a mating dance. Afterwards, the little tease had retired for the night, blissfully unaware of the state he had left him. Brian had been sure his balls were blue. The older man had pointed to Emmett the first willing “fuckable” participant; his eyes had caught to take care of his uncomfortable situation.

 

All Brian had wanted was to fuck the trick hard, imagining it was the blond. But no, he couldn’t have that. Justin had to come and ruin his plans, by seducing his trick with smiles, conversation and fucking nuts. He was trying to do the right thing by not fucking the young man, because of the damn Purity Ceremony. Yet the blond was trying to make things more difficult for him. It was too late; he couldn’t go back out there to select another Justin replacement. He would have to rely on his right hand.

 

However Justin was here, smiling at him innocently with his plump lips, giving him a lecture about manners. The young man seemed so open with people; Brian didn’t like it. Justin had to learn not to be so trusting. And his new position had only been made official today, everybody was not aware of it yet.

 

“Do you realize he could have hurt you or tried to have his way with you?” Brian accused.

 

The little shit had the audacity to roll his eyes at him.

 

“I’m not defenseless Brian, I can… ha…”

 

The young blond let out a surprised cry. Brian had grabbed him, threw him over his shoulder, before tossing him on the bed. The blond didn’t even have the time to react; Brian was already sitting on him. With great speed he took the belt of Justin’s dressing gown and used it to tie one of his hands firmly on the bed’s post. Next he used his own dressing gown belt to tie the other hand, despite Justin’s complaints and constant struggles.

 

“Brian, what are you doing? Untie me, immediately. I know it’s a sign of weakness but I will shout for help.”

 

Brian laughed. “Please do, the governor’s quarters are quite isolated from the rest of the rooms.”

 

The older man rose from the bed. He went to his bedroom’s entrance. He advised the guards there, not to disturb him under any circumstances and to ignore anything coming from the room. He then locked the double doors. On his way to the bed he took one of his daggers. The boy’s eyes widened in fear. Justin pulled on his bonds unsuccessfully and moved to a sitting position.

 

“Brian you are insane, I will not let you hurt me,” Justin warned him.

 

The brunet was silent, he had work to do. He cut the bed’s curtains, slicing them to a few long pieces of fabric. He then put the dagger down. He tried to grab one of Justin’s legs who fought him ferociously, kicking him hard once on his arm. He barely avoided a blow on his groin. However Brian was stronger and he managed to get a hold of one leg and attaching it to one of the lower posts. He did the same to the other.

 

Brian took a step back to admire his work. Justin was splayed on his back, his hands and legs bound to each post of the bed. His legs were open and his knees bent. The King had made sure the boy could still remain quite comfortable in this position.

 

Brian grabbed his dagger once again, settled down between Justin’s legs and started to cut Justin’s white dressing gown slowly. When he was done he threw the dagger on one side of the bed. Justin remained only in his sleepwear which was too long and too big, the ruler recognized it as one of his old ones.

 

“I’m not defenseless Brian,” the king mimicked in a high-pitched voice, repeating the young man’s earlier affirmation.

 

“You took me by surprise,” Justin said glaring at him.

 

Brian had to laugh at that ridiculous justification. “I’m sorry, should I have warned you? I mean your adversaries will always send you an official letter before striking.” He sighed. “Please don’t tell me that your beloved father didn’t teach you how to fight.”

 

“He did and several sword masters too. Just give me a blade right now and I will show you, by driving it into your flesh.”

 

Brian bent, putting his hands on each side of Justin’s body, bringing his face closer to the younger man. “Don’t say things like that, Justin. It excites me.”

 

The ruler leaned closer and Justin tried to bite him, which made Brian laugh. “You are such a feisty boy.”

 

The monarch straightened up and he pulled Justin’s long night shirt up, caressing his thighs, feeling the boy shiver. He lifted it to his waist exposing the blond’s bare groin.

 

“There was a time, centuries ago a ritual known as the Branding Ceremony. Do you know what happened during that ceremony, Justin?” He asked, his eyes meeting the young man’s.

 

Brian’s fingers traced a circle on Justin’s inner thigh. “Just there, with a hot branding iron, they would have branded you, with your husband’s initials,” he explained. Then with his index he drew a B and a K on the younger man’s pale skin. “Such a pity the nobility put an end to that tradition, don’t you think?”

 

“You are a primitive, Brian,” Justin spat.

 

“That’s your fault, Justin. You awaken my most primal instincts. I want to mark you.”

 

The King bent down and bit on Justin’s inner thigh startling the shorter man, then Brian kissed the bite, before licking it. He looked at the red marks on Justin’s thigh and touched it with his fingers. He then rose from the bed.

 

Brian undid the two tie strings barely maintaining his dressing gown closed and took it off, revealing his naked body. He went to pour himself a cup of wine and took a chair and placed it in front of the bed. A hand on his cup, the other one on his erect cock, Brian admired the body on his bed.

 

“You are so fucking beautiful like this, Justin.”

 

“Screw you, Brian.”

 

“Oh Lord Good Manners can be unrefined; I’m impressed.”

 

The King was pleasuring himself, his eyes fixed on the young man’s exposed body. Justin was hard too. The young man’s cock was a thing of beauty. His penis lying on his pale stomach, the gorgeous pink head glittering, wet with his arousal. It was not as big as his but larger than one would expect from the young man’s frame. Brian was dying to take it in his mouth, suck on his heavy balls. He had a good view of Justin’s puckered hole; the pink star shaped ridges had him salivating.

 

The King could see it; the crimson mark near Justin’s entrance. It was shaped like a crescent moon, the proof of his purity. The mark would disappear after his hard cock would claim the virgin territory. He wanted to breach that tight hole so badly. He accelerated the movement on his leaking cock. How he wished he could fuck him right now.

 

“Untie me Brian.”

 

“You have to be punished Justin.”

 

“For talking to tonight’s amusement, I presume?”

 

“No.”

 

“What for then?”

 

“For disobedience.”

 

“You are making things up just to torture me.”

 

“What about you torturing me with your fucking dance? You wanted to tease me, didn’t you?”

 

“No,” the young man answered with little conviction.

 

“Don’t lie to me Justin. Didn’t I tell you not to go? But you wanted to seduce me.”

 

“It was just a dance. It’s not my fault if you are a sex fiend. I demand to go back to my room, now.”

 

“Don’t play innocent with me, little one, you came to me. What did you think would happen… that we will talk about our childhood imaginary friends? You want me as much as I want you. At least I am honest about that.”

 

Brian put down the cup and went to withdraw the oil phial in his bedside table. Justin was watching his every move. Brian moved to the bed positioning himself between Justin’s legs putting the phial next to the boy.

 

“Brian we can’t, the ceremony,” the boy said licking his lips, his eyes shining with desire.

 

Brian reached the top of Justin’s night shirt and in one movement, ripped the delicate garment into shreds, leaving the blond completely naked. Brian caressed the boy’s silky skin, his chest, his flat stomach, making him tremble. He was so fucking sensitive. The king bent down and took a pink erect nipple into his mouth, nibbling on it, before sucking on it greedily. Justin’s nipples were slightly bigger than his and they tasted so good. He feasted on Justin’s nipples. The young man moaned arching his body to Brian’s hungry mouth.

 

The King moved down the young man’s body leaving wet kisses and light touches. The ruler breathed in Justin’s pubic hair. It smelled of rain, sandalwood with undertones of jasmine and Justin’s own intoxicating scent. He took a hold of the shorter man’s erect penis and licked the pink spongy tip. Brian moaned at the blond’s sweet taste. Justin spread his legs further apart, raising his hips demanding more.

 

“Please, Brian, please.”

 

“I will give you more, but not tonight Justin, soon I promise.” Brian couldn’t allow himself to be too drunk on Justin’s taste and scent; otherwise he would not be able to control himself. One of them had to remain in control.

 

Brian licked along the erect cock; he took Justin’s smooth balls in his mouth sucking on them one at a time. He kissed his way down reaching the star shaped folds. He kissed it, before licking it. The boy tasted so sweet there too, like honey and almond milk. Justin was producing the most amazing sounds. Brian was so aroused by the boy’s cries of pleasure and moans. They were exquisite; they formed the best melody he had ever heard. He knew he would never grow tired of hearing them.

 

He circled the folds with a wet tongue. He licked it a few more times, before raising his head. He looked at Justin; he had thrown his head backwards, his delectable mouth slightly open. His penis just like his was leaking profusely. Brian grabbed the phial and put some oil on Justin’s cock and on his own.

 

“I should leave you like this as a punishment.”

 

“Please Brian,” the younger man pleaded meeting the older man’s eyes with his misty ones.

 

“Do you promise not to be a little cock tease anymore?”

 

“Yes,” the boy said quickly.

 

Brian laughed, Justin would have said yes to anything at that point, eager to come. The older man lay down on top of the boy, their foreheads touching. Brian found the right angle so their cocks were pressed together. They began to grind against each other, the wetness of their arousal and the oil making it easier to slide against one another. Brian knew they wouldn’t last.

 

Justin eyes were closed his breath laboured, moaning loudly, moving his hips wildly. Brian licked Justin’s upper lip before sliding his tongue between the parted plump lips and Justin sucked on it greedily. Brian placed a hand on Justin’s hip and increase the movement of his hips, suddenly Justin stiffened, letting out a loud cry of pleasure. Brian felt the young man’s hot come between them and he came too with a guttural sound.

 

They were both panting, Brian on top of the younger man. After awhile, he straightened afraid he was crushing Justin. He untied the younger man who was trying hard to stay awake. Brian stood up and took to the other bedside table, the bowl with wet cloths prepared for his night of pleasure. He slowly cleaned a sleepy Justin, who purred in contentment when the fresh and wet cloth was skimming over his fair skin. Brian had never done that for anybody, but he found himself enjoying his task. He took longer than necessary to remove from the young man’s skin their combined fluids, kissing Justin’s luminous skin and stealing a few kisses. He took another cloth to clean himself and then he blew out the candles.

 

He poked the fire, before joining Justin in the bed. He gathered the young man in his arms and pulled the sheets over their bodies. Brian laid on his back, Justin’s head on his shoulder. He put his hand in the young man’s hair playing with the silky strands. Justin yawned.

 

“Brian?” Justin whispered.

 

“Yes?” The older man asked.

 

“I think I’m a sex fiend too,” Justin said.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“I loved your punishment,” Justin answered.

 

They both laughed. After a moment, Justin’s breathing evened out, he was deeply asleep. Brian didn’t sleep. He looked at the high flames in the fireplace. The King had shown so much restraint with Justin tonight. He was not one to deny himself anything no matter what the consequences were. The young man wanted him and would have let him take him tonight. But Justin would have regretted yielding to his desires in the morning.

 

The Purity Ceremony was important to him. The blond had been raised in the respect of traditions and the importance of his family’s honor. He was mortified earlier when his father had caught them kissing. He wouldn’t have handled his father’s disappointment well. He had stayed in control for Justin’s sake because the young man cared for these kind of things. Brian looked down at the young man in his arms and wondered what it was in Justin which made him care.

 

The young man made him confused. He didn’t like it; Brian was always in control. He would be back to his normal self once he had fucked the blond and got rid of his craving to possess him.

 

***

 

Justin felt the hot body next to him move and he held onto it tighter. “I need to get ready Justin, go back to sleep,” Brian murmured against his lips, before placing a kiss on his mouth. The young man let the world of dreams reclaim him back.

 

A light tap on his arm woke him up. He opened his eyes and sat rubbing his eyes. He startled, when he saw two women sitting on the bed with him. Identical faces were watching him. They had long black hair reaching their hips and beautiful black almond-shaped eyes. The two women were young, probably two or three years older than him. Justin seeing that they were gazing now at his groin covered himself with the dark green sheets. They were staring at him intensely without blinking and he became uncomfortable.

 

It was still dark outside. He looked around him and no trace of Brian. He could hear noises coming from another room, so he presumed that the king was in the baths. One of the girls moved closer and touched his arm, he backed down a little, and the other one did the same touching his other arm. The twins looked at each other and smiled a secret smile.

 

“Can I lick you?” One asked him. Justin couldn’t place her accent.

 

“Brian,” Justin yelled. He noticed the clothes, boots, and gloves on a table ready for the King. Why did the king leave him alone with bizarre people?

 

Brian came out of his baths, only wearing his short undergarment. He saw Justin awake and smiled at him. “I hope you didn’t wake him up,” he told the duo.

 

Justin smiled back at the king. The twins looked at him with widened eyes. “Me want,” one said, licking her lips “me too,” the other added, their eyes still fixed on Justin.

 

“Can we play with him, Master?” The one on Justin’s left asked, trying to touch the young man’s shoulder, but he pushed her hand away.

 

The King was putting his pants on. “No touching I said. He is not one of my tricks, Justin meet R and D. Girls this is your future Vice-King, show some fucking respect.”

 

The girls immediately prostrated themselves before Justin. “You don’t need to do that,” Justin told them.

 

“I’m Dalia,” the one dressed in white said. “I’m Rosa,” the one dressed in a pale pink frock told him.

 

Justin was a little confused as to who the girls were and how they fit in Brian’s life. The girls enlightened him.

 

“We were a gift to Master Brian, from the king of Gamor, we lived in the harem there,” Rosa spoke.

 

“The King said that master Brian should try women, so he would want to marry his daughter,” Dalia informed him.

 

“But Master Brian doesn’t like pussies he likes big sticks,” Rosa revealed and they both giggled.

 

Justin looked at Brian who was putting his boots on. “They were slaves?” He asked. The King nodded.

 

“Master Brian said that everybody is free in Megarit,” Rosa announced.

 

“He said we were free to be who the fuck we wanted here,” Dalia explained.

 

Justin laughed. “I can see your influence on them, Brian.”

 

Rosa turned to Brian. “Master he has a beautiful smile, just like sunshine in the morning. It caresses your face without burning it…..”

 

“…..And bring the light within,” Dalia continued. “We don’t need candles; he will light up any room with his smile.”

 

“Master Sunshine,” they whispered together, looking at each other smiling.

 

Brian looked at Justin. “You are right girls... it fits.”

 

“Thank you, I guess,” Justin said.

 

“Girls, can you please do what you came here for, instead of pawing your Prince?

 

They both rose from the bed at the same time, with the same grace in their movements. Brian stood in the room, his hands open. They put on him the rest of his attire, shirt, leather plastron, golden chain, leather coat, sword belt. It seemed it was a mixture of his riding clothes and military ones. They fixed, attached, and tightened, everything, with rapid and perfectly coordinated movements. It was obvious they had done that before. While doing their work, they talked to the King, apparently asking questions. Justin’s Gamorian was not really good. He heard something about Lindon, clothes and drawing. Brian was answering them with short sentences.

 

“Justin, R and D want to work for you,” the king told him.

 

“In what capacity?” He asked, surprised. What did Brian want them to do for him, watch him during his sleep?

 

“They are Lindon’s apprentices, they are really good. They told me they helped make your blue coat. The girls want to be your personal tailors,” Brian said.

 

Both girls were standing on either side of the King, with pleading looks, staring at Justin with a smile. Justin was a little bit sceptical. But they looked so eager to work for him. And if they were Lindon’s apprentices, they must be talented.

 

“Perhaps we can have a trial period and see what you can do,” Justin suggested.

 

The girls clapped with broad smiles, thanking Master Sunshine.

 

“Well girls you may leave now,” the King ordered.

 

Both girls curtsied to Justin and then left chatting happily to themselves in Gamorian. Brian shook his head.

 

“I can’t believe it, one look at you and they don’t care about me anymore,” he sighed.

 

Brian moved towards the young man. A naked Justin knelt on the bed facing the older man. Brian put his hands on the young man’s hips.

 

“Brian, I hope it’s not one of your plots so I will be only surrounded by women?” Justin asked putting his hands on Brian’s shoulders.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” the King answered, running his hands softly over Justin’s back. He let them slide on the young man’s bottom.

 

“I have to go. You are going to be a nice little boy in my absence and remain here in the palace.”

 

Justin frowned. “I wanted to go home; I have so much to sort out.” He had thought it would be the perfect time to do so without the King around who would probably rush him.

 

“It’s not safe yet. When I am back you will be able to. Now be a good little Prince and kiss your King goodbye.”

 

Justin, who hadn’t liked Brian ordering him to stay in the palace, touched the king’s lips with his own, before biting on the older man’s lower lip. He expected a slap on his backside, not what followed. The brunet immediately pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him, attacking his mouth with his own, pushing his tongue inside, intertwining it with Justin’s, for a dance during which Brian was the leader. The taller man grabbed his hands and held them above the blond’s head with one hand. With the other he caressed the young man’s body. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian’s hips, grinding his groin against Brian’s leather clothed one. There was a knock at the door.

 

“Your majesty, they are ready for you,” the herald on the other side of the door announced.

 

Brian put his forehead against his, trying to catch his breath. Justin’s breathing was laboured and he didn’t want Brian to move.

 

Brian sighed. “I’m coming,” he said with annoyance, straightening up and adjusting his clothing, his eyes closed.

 

Justin remained on the bed a smile playing on his lips, watching the King taking deep breaths, without a doubt trying to will his erection away. The older man opened his eyes catching Justin’s little smile.

 

“Do you think it’s funny little boy?”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Justin said, using Brian’s earlier answer.

 

Brian bent to kiss him one more time on his lips. “Get some rest; Sunshine while I’m away... you will need it. After that Purity Ceremony, I will brand you body, mind and soul.”


	8. The Forbidden Fruit

_**Gorlean Forest, vast no man’s land, Southwest border between the Kingdom of Goria and the Kingdom of Megarit.** _

 

Brandon threw his horse’s reins to one of his men. The steeds couldn’t go further. He advanced slowly in the forest. It had been raining heavily for the past three days making the ground muddy, slowing his walk.

 

“Your Highness, we found other bodies, near the river,” the soldier said.

 

“How many?” Brandon asked, wiping the water from his forehead.

 

“Fifteen for now; it seemed that they had been surprised in their sleep. I don’t think they even had the time to take their swords out.”

 

Another soldier appeared. “This way your highness, we didn’t take the body down as you advised.”

 

After a few difficult steps, Brandon could see it. The naked body was hung by his feet. However it was not the most disturbing aspect. His hands had been cut out and on his abdomen a word was engraved.

 

“Send a message to the King, tell him we’ve found Niall’s body,” Brandon ordered.

 

***

****

**_Lowlands, Governor’s Palace, in Peare._ **

 

After nearly four days on his horse, the King was glad to be back. It was really late when the group reached the palace. Two page boys helped him take off his muddy boots and his dirty clothes. He was so tired. Brian then went in the baths and submerged himself in the hot water. He washed off the dirt and dust from the past days on the roads. The excursion had been a good idea. They had determined how many men were needed to defend the border. They would be launching the building of permanent and field fortifications alongside the border next week. The King had elected Elvas, situated near the border to become the garrison border town. Taylor and the monarch had agreed that the crown would finance partially the new constructions; the other part would be supported by the Lowlands.

 

Seeing the border had shown the ruler his uncle’s incompetence. He was starting to think that Niall was paid by the Gorians to facilitate their incursions, so they could gain more territory. How could he explain otherwise the lack of Niall’s commitment to protect the border? Brian got out of the pool and dried himself with a thick cloth. In his bedroom, the fire had been lightened and his night clothes placed on his bed. He put the nightshirt on and his dressing gown.

 

Brian smiled remembering the last time he was in this room. Justin was sprawled on his bed, his lips swollen after the passionate kiss they had shared. He wondered if the young man was sleeping. His future husband hadn’t left his thoughts during their time apart. He had been the source of many wet dreams and jerk off sessions.

 

Brian hadn’t been able to fuck anyone there. First, because he didn’t want to touch any of the men at the border, he was their king and he needed to be taken seriously. He wanted to leave the image of a war chief not one of a lewd lover. If he had fucked one man there, he would have bragged about his night with the King. Second, he wanted to keep his mind on the important task at hand without any distraction. Third, the pickings were really slim. Most of the men at the border didn’t share his view on personal hygiene. The town of Elvas was more interesting men wise, but they had slept in an inn with thin walls. He had noticed a young man there though. He would have gotten a blowjob, however the state of the man’s teeth had him fear for an infection on his cock. He had thought about Justin’s perfect pearly white teeth and his beautiful lips. A mouth he imagined so easily around his cock. Ultimately he had gone to and fro the border in the same state with an erection caused by the little blond.

 

He heard his herald through the door. “Your majesty a light supper has been prepared in the anteroom. Your chief of the guards is waiting for your there.”

 

“I will be there in a minute.”

 

The King had summoned Drew upon his arrival; he knew his friend was not asleep yet. Like him he slept at a late hour and he needed little sleep. His nights, just like the King’s were devoted to more pleasurable activities. He wanted to hear his report and check on Todd’s account of Justin’s whereabouts. Brian left his bedroom and entered his anteroom. Drew was waiting for him and he bowed seeing the King. He ordered the room to be cleared. The guards, servants, page boys left the room, leaving them alone. Brian offered his friend a seat. He went to the small table, where beverages and food had been deposited. He took a cup of wine and offered one to the other man.

 

“How was your inspection of the border?” Drew asked.

 

“Interesting and productive; there is a lot to be done, but I trust it will be,” Brian answered.

 

“And the men guarding it?”

 

“They are not bad lads, many are good soldiers, but they were in desperate need of guidance. Niall didn’t care about securing the border. I’m starting to wonder if he was not working with the Gorians.”

 

“I wouldn’t put that past him.”

 

Brian smiled. “That’s what Vic and Taylor said.”

 

The King took a bit of bread, salmon and cheese. “So how was the palace’s life?” Brian inquired after swallowing his food.

 

Drew had a folder containing several papers with him. “This is the detailed report of our Prince’s activities and visitors list.”

 

Brian sat at the table and took the folder. He opened it, scanning it quickly, before putting it down. He would read it later. “Anything alarming?” He asked. The King saw Drew take a deep breath and he didn’t like it.

 

“There was a little incident Brian, the second night after your departure.”

 

“What the fuck happened?” Brian asked his heart racing. He knew instinctively it had something to do with Justin.

 

“There was an intruder in Prince Justin’s room.”

 

Brian felt his temper rise. Whoever it was, he was going to pay for entering the young man’s room. Then, thousands of images went through his mind, images of Justin hurt, bleeding, in pain and he felt his chest tightening with worry.

 

Drew saw the anger in the King’s eyes and something else. He was really concerned for the Prince’s well being. The monarch didn’t only feel lust for the young man. He could see his friend cared for the boy. The young man was not just a means to an end.

 

He immediately reassured the ruler. “Brian... he is fine, he was not even in contact with the intruder, the guards were quick, and he was not harmed in any way.”

 

“How is it possible?” Brian asked.

 

The King had put Justin’s safety in Drew’s hands, he knew the man was competent, he trusted him with his own life. Brian tried to remain calm and not let his fury get the best of him and make him say things which he would regret, that would be unfair to his loyal friend.

 

“Brian, the man was drunk; he managed to climb to Justin’s room and entered the bedroom through a window which was left open,” Drew explained.

 

“You said he was drunk, was it a mere coincidence he reached Justin’s room?”

 

“I don’t think so; we questioned people at the tavern, he was spurting things about Justin waiting for him, wanting him and…….”

 

“What Drew?”

 

“And things about Justin being a whore.”

 

“That piece of shit. Who is he? I hope you put him in chains,” Brian said standing, pacing the anteroom.

 

“The man was previously at Niall’s service. He is called Gary, his family name is Sapperstein, and he works in the stables. He spends all his free time drinking at the tavern. He has a reputation of being rough and…. he had been accused of rape in the past.”

 

Brian threw his cup against one of the walls, smashing it into pieces. Immediately the guards entered the room. The King barked at them to leave. The monarch ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself.

 

“Fuck.” Brian yelled. “I want to see him, now.”

 

“Brian he is not conscious, when the guards came he tried to escape, and jump through the window. It’s not that high but he hurt his head badly. The physician doesn’t know if he’s even going to wake up. We left him in a cell.”

 

“Are you kidding me? You gave that son of a bitch healing care?” Brian asked in disbelief. “All the care he should have had would have been my sword in his guts, to alleviate his pain by ending his pathetic life.”

 

“I understand your ire Brian. But I wanted to interrogate him. Something was off. He must have known that there were no guards under the Prince’s windows. I have guards by all windows on alternate days. And how did he manage to find out which windows belonged to his room? I don’t believe in coincidences. This man was drunk but he knew where he was going.”

 

Drew had seen the murderous look on his friend’s face. He thought that the man was lucky to be unconscious. Brian would have torn him into pieces. It was not a good idea to try to take or touch what was Brian’s. And he considered Justin his, he had never seen Brian display such possessiveness towards someone.

 

“Do you think someone tipped him off?” The King wondered.

 

“Yes, he is a stable-man, they never enter the palace. They take their meal in the stables or the palace grounds. He managed to enter the interior gardens and then find Prince Justin’s room.”

 

“Who could have helped him?”

 

“I trust the guards, they are loyal to you. I surveyed and questioned every single servant, page boy, herald and guard on the premises. It was not conclusive. Either the man or woman who tipped him off left or they are fucking good comedians.”

 

“Perhaps it was not just the work of a drunken man; he may have been paid for that. It may have been all part of a plan. Think about it, the Purity Ceremony will be tomorrow or the day after that. What do you think would have happened if that piece of shit had managed…”

 

“Fuck,” Drew said. “Prince Justin wouldn’t become Vice-King and you would have to find another Lowlander noble, delaying the Kingdom’s unity you aspire to.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“The motive is plausible, but the execution, Brian. Why take a drunken man and not a trained soldier to do their atrocious act?”

 

“Perhaps they knew the plan had only a small chance of succeeding so they sent someone like him. That scumbag’s life was worth nothing. And if it had worked and he had managed to escape they intended to kill him. Who would have actually noticed or regretted him?”

 

The ruler didn’t want to think about what could have happened; if the man had been more alert - if the guards hadn’t heard anything.

 

“Who could that be?”

 

“Goria, Lowlanders against reconciliation with the crown, Lowlanders separatists, Niall’s supporters, haters, take your pick.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Brian went to fill a new cup of wine. “And Justin is fine?”

 

“Yes he is Brian, I promise. He was not traumatized or anything. He told me he had a dagger underneath his pillow and he would have sobered the man up,” Drew said smiling at the memory. “He is a brave young man.”

 

He too had been worried that the incident could have affected the young man. The Prince because of his looks or his age made people instinctively protective, even him.

 

“I have since doubled the guards around Prince Justin. Every day and every night my most trusted guards will protect his doors and windows.”

 

“Drew, I don’t want another incident of that type,” Brian professed.

 

“We will make sure of that. If some people want to prevent this marriage from happening; Brian it might be wise to move the wedding date forward.”

 

“You may be right,” Brian conceded.

 

“Also I think Prince Justin would need his personal guards as soon as possible, as befits any Vice-King. He will need a chief of his guards. In this way his security could be better planned.”

 

“Indeed. Who do you think could be his chief of the guards?”

 

“Ben would have been perfect, but he’s too busy. I would say Tucker, he is younger but he is good and he is trustworthy. Moreover since he loves women, you will not be jealous of his proximity to Justin,” Drew said with a little smile, happy to tease his friend.

 

“I don’t do jealousy, you know that.”

 

Drew looked at the King; Brian was in total denial - it was too amusing. The chief of the guards decided to have some fun.

 

“You know Brian, the guards were quick to intervene, but it was actually Prince Justin’s friend who was quicker, he actually saved the day, by hurting the man in his balls,” he started.

 

“What friend?” Brian asked scowling. “You said it happened at night. What was he doing in Justin’s room?”

 

“Oh, he slept in the Prince’s room; his highness told me that it was a normal occurrence,” Drew said nonchalantly.

 

The man was trying hard not to laugh seeing Brian’s anger rise.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? How could you let that man sleep in Justin’s room? Have you lost your fucking mind?”

 

“No, of course not, Prince Justin wanted to keep him close. He had apparently missed the…. ball of fluff.”

 

“The ball of….Fuck you Drew,” Brian told his friend realizing that he was talking about an animal.

 

Drew laughed. “You should have seen your face. Brian Kinney jealous; I didn’t think I would see the day.”

 

“I don’t….”

 

“…..do jealousy, I know, but you do a really good imitation of it,” Drew announced.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Drew laughed.

 

“Leave,” the King ordered.

 

Drew rose from his seat, still laughing. “That’s payback for Todd. How could you Brian? He harassed me every day, asking me questions, do you think the King wants this report like this or like that, do I like his fucking writing. I even thought of throwing him into jail.”

 

Brian laughed.

 

***

 

Lying on his bed, Justin was reading one of his favorite books, entitled The Odyssey of a curious man. The book was about a young man who decided to visit every kingdom in the world. After reading many dusty books about the kingdom’s law, he was glad to read something more entertaining. He had spent many hours with his nose on Megarit’s legislation. Haydar had made him play the jurist and the lawyer in various situations, to see if he understood the law perfectly. It had also been a way for his old tutor to see if Justin was still a good orator.

 

Martin, the King’s jurist had been really helpful, teaching Justin about jurisprudence. They had talked one day during the last meal and seeing how serious the Prince was about learning more about the law, he had offered his help. The jurist was a fount of knowledge regarding the Law of their kingdom and others. For an hour or so every day, they would spend time in the library going through old cases and audiences, which had set legal precedents. They would also compare the other kingdoms’ legislation to Megarit’s.

 

Justin moved a little when he felt his bed dipping slightly and he reached to caress his dog, Vico. The wolfhound had been brought along with books and several clothes by Daphne. Since he wasn’t allowed to go back home he had sent a message to his childhood friend. She had come bearing gifts.

 

They had talked for hours. Daphne went through an array of emotions, of feelings and states. She was sad and angry, when Justin had told her about his proposal to the King to save his father. The girl was also so proud of him for doing what he did, delighted to learn about her new position as chief of the servants of the Vice-King’s house. The young woman had thanked him many times and cried a little. She knew that her mother, Millie, the Taylors’ cook would be incredibly proud of this opportunity for her only daughter. Daphne had jumped on the bed, knowing she would go to court. Justin had saw fit to advise her that everything would not be a bed of roses, that he had enemies. Daphne being Daphne had corrected him, saying they had enemies. The young woman had been so eager to learn more about the King. She had looked at him wide-eyed and with glints of excitement when he had told her about the attraction between the King and him.

 

Both friends had shared many hugs, a few tears that afternoon, thinking about Justin’s mother and leaving their home. He had also received a few slaps on his arm from Daphne, for scaring her and the whole household, that day he had left in the middle of the night. They had agreed that Daphne would start the sorting of Justin’s belongings and pack for herself. They had been interrupted a couple of times by Dalia and Rosa who wanted to see him. His best friend had then met the twins and found them adorable and so beautiful. He had warned her they were eccentric, but they behaved in front of his friend, asking only one inappropriate question. They had inquired if she liked fondling women or men. His best friend had laughed stating she liked the latter.

 

Since he had made them his official tailors, the twins would come to him all the time with new designs. They had a really good eye for colors. Some of their ideas were totally outrageous, like an undergarment with two holes showing his bottom’s cheeks. But many were classy and elegant. Justin would often give his opinion and correct some of the drawings. The girls had been delighted to find out that Justin could draw. They had immediately requested a portrait, which Justin had been glad to make thanks to his drawing materials Daphne had brought. They had been ecstatic.

 

The twins followed him everywhere, when he went for a walk in the gardens, spent time with Emmett, when he would ride on the palace grounds, etc. He now had two more shadows. The duo would even stay close by when he, Haydar or Martin would study the law. They would sit nearby, designing new clothes or playing with Vico. The girls had adopted the wolf dog and were really fond of him. The designers had started making small clothes for him, trying to fit them on a reluctant Vico, who wouldn’t stop moving. Now if he saw them coming in a room with fabrics, the wolfhound would quickly escape or hide under the bed.

 

Ted and Emmett had told him more about the girls. They had been a gift from the King of Gamor to a visiting Prince Brian a year ago. The King had one son who was already married and five daughters. He had tried to persuade Brian during a banquet to marry his oldest daughter. Brian wouldn’t be convinced, telling a King who kept insisting, that he liked dick. Emmett had told Justin how the whole court had heard Prince Brian. The Prince had shouted, to the King who didn’t seem to hear over the music, ‘I don’t like pussies I like big sticks.’ The timing had not been perfect since the musicians had chosen that exact moment to stop playing; selecting the next song and everyone had heard him. Justin had laughed so hard at that. The Prince had said the sentence in Gamorian, and instead of saying ‘big dicks, had said big sticks’, which was basically the same idea. The Gamorian King had insisted to give him the girls, anyway, thinking they could tempt him. Brian was unable to refuse the gift, he couldn’t offend the King. Gamor still practiced slavery, and Brian had accepted to save the girls from their fate there.

 

The inseparable duo had been raised in the King’s Harem. They had been given to the King by a high dignitary when they were five. Their mother had died during childbirth; the girls didn’t know who their father was. They had stayed in the harem for fifteen years. With so many choices at his disposal; the King had never chosen them for a night. They had told Justin that the life in the harem was not so bad except for the occasional whiplashes. They would help take care of the King’s favorites, and sew clothes. The young women had lived only among women and eunuchs, trying to stay away from the power struggles, rivalry and pettiness of the harem. They had no contact with the exterior world. When they went outside it was only in the harem’s gardens.

 

Dalia and Rosa were glad to be free to go wherever they wanted. Brian had offered them money and to establish them in a house. However, the twins wanted to stay with Master big sticks as they called him in the beginning. Apparently the entire harem had heard about Brian’s declaration. Justin had felt for the two young women, they had no family and no roots. They looked like two peas in a pod, both quick learners but there was a dissimilarity between them. Dalia had a small beauty spot near her left eye and Rosa had a small scar on her arch of her right eyebrow. Rosa was left handed and Dalia right handed. It seemed that Dalia had more patience and Rosa was often unmethodical. However they were both affectionate, always bringing him presents - like flowers, fruits, sweets or cakes stolen from the kitchen. Today they had brought him a basket of strawberries. He hadn’t tasted them yet.

 

Just as his studying, the twins had been a good distraction during the King’s absence. The young man often replayed their night together. He, tied to the bed posts and Brian doing all those amazing things to his body, their penises sliding against each other. They hadn’t had joined their bodies yet but it had felt wonderful. Those memories had him slipping his hands under the covers at night and keeping them there for a long time, imagining Brian’s hands and lips. He had missed the King. Everything was so much more interesting and exciting when Brian was around.

 

Vico moved his head, underneath his master’s chin, hiding Justin’s book from view.

 

“Hey, I was reading, in case you didn’t notice,” Justin reprimanded his wolf dog gently. The animal licked his cheek. The dog grunt softly and moved his head to nuzzle him, making Justin laugh.

 

“Am I interrupting?”

 

Justin raised his head to find the King at the wall panel. His heart was racing. Brian was back.

 

***

 

Brian had made sure to enter the room noiselessly, in case the boy was already asleep. After what Drew had said, he just wanted to make sure with his own eyes that Justin was alright. He didn’t want to go to sleep without that confirmation. It was totally sentimental and he would deny it if asked. However the young man was not asleep yet. He was lying on his bed, with an open book and his dog next to him. Except for horses Brian didn’t have a great interest in animals. He watched how Justin laughed at his dog’s antics. When he had spoken, Justin had turned his head towards him with a beaming smile and Brian had to smile too. He moved near the bed as Justin moved into a sitting position.

 

Brian settled down comfortably against the bed’s large headboard, his long legs stretched out on the bed, his toes touching the young man’s backside.

 

He pressed Justin’s rear with his feet. “Who is your friend?” He asked.

 

Justin turned to him, “Brian this is Vico, Vico meet his majesty King Brian of Megarit,” Justin said, caressing the dog. “You have to behave in front of the King, even if he doesn’t,” he told the dog.

 

The dog moved, taking the time to sniff the King’s naked feet, his knees and his legs. Satisfied by his inspection the dog got down from the bed and went to lay down near the door.

 

“I think I have his approval,” Brian said.

 

He looked at Justin who had a puzzled expression on his face.

 

“What is it?” He asked the young man.

 

“But…but…”

 

“But what?”

 

“He doesn’t like new people; he growled at Ted, Emmett and Drew for several minutes the first time he saw them, even at the girls.”

 

“I’m not like anybody else,” Brian revealed smiling.

 

“You could have tried to bite him,” Justin said to his dog.

 

“Come here,” Brian murmured huskily.

 

Justin moved slowly towards him. When he was close enough, Brian grasped the young man firmly by the waist and settled him on his lap. The shorter man had to roll his nightshirt up, to be able to put his legs on each side of the King. Justin was pouting his lower lip out. If it was another man, Brian would have rolled his eyes, but on Justin he found it adorable. Brian nibbled slowly on the luscious lip. He put his hands on the young man’s ass bringing him closer.

 

“Your dog has excellent taste in people.”

 

The young man smiled. “You would say that.”

 

Brian took Justin’s mouth, amazed as usual by the softness of the other man’s lips. The young man immediately opened his mouth, to let him in, welcoming him. The King’s tongue explored the hot cavern, feasting on the boy’s taste. The blond moaned into the kiss, his fingers tangling in Brian’s hair, pulling the ruler closer. Justin’s sounds went straight to Brian’s cock. The King knew he had to slow down, he hadn’t long to wait until he could make the boy his. Brian broke the kiss to suck on the younger man’s neck. Justin tilted his head giving him better access, sighting in pleasure. Brian peppered kisses from the boy’s neck to his jaw line, claiming Justin’s lips back for a languorous kiss, which left them panting, wanting so much more.

 

“This is fucking torture,” Brian declared after awhile, his forehead against Justin’s

 

Justin licked his lips. “I know, all I want right now is to take my clothes off and let you do anything you want to me.”

 

Brian laughed, taking Justin’s face in his hands. “This is not helping, Sunshine,” the King said, giving the boy a brief kiss. “Let’s talk about something tedious,” he added putting his head on the headboard.

 

“The twins are designing new clothes for me. They made such shocking designs, like the smallest undergarment with one hole on the front and two on the back. I mean you could see the…”

 

Brian groaned. “Are you doing it on purpose?”

 

“Well perhaps it was not the best example. Oh I know, the cook made those new pastries, Brian, they are so delicious.” Justin started to gesture with his hands. “They are like long cylinders of flaky pastry, stuffed with a delicious cream, hmmm. You should taste them. I ate two and I couldn’t get enough, that cream was amazing.”

 

Brian gave the young man a look of disbelief. Now he was convinced, inside that angelic appearance lived a demon. The young man wanted him to lose his mind, he was sure of that. He pushed Justin off his lap and stood.

 

“What?” Justin asked confused.

 

“You figure it out.”

 

Justin moved closer.

 

“No you stay on the bed and I’m going to sit on that chair.”

 

“Fine,” the young man said his lower lip out. The blond then proceeded to bend over to grab something on the other side of the bed, exposing the perfect curve of his bare ass to Brian, underneath the almost transparent nightshirt. How much more could he endured? He hadn’t fucked for almost five days.

 

“I swear Justin, I’m going to fuck you right here... right now, Purity Ceremony and your family’s honor be damned, if you don’t just stay still.”

 

You would think that he was the one who cared so much about that fucking Ceremony.

 

The young man threw him an annoyed glance over his shoulder. “I just wanted to grab my dressing gown which slipped on the floor earlier, to be more decent.”

 

“Then put it on quickly…. and don’t roll your eyes at me.”

 

“Yes Master Brian,” the little shit murmured.

 

The King groaned. “Justin.”

 

“I’m decent.”

 

Brian took a seat near the bed. “I wanted to make sure you were fine after that intruder shit.”

 

Justin shrugged. “Everything went so quickly, I woke up and Vico was biting the man between his legs, the guards came in and he jumped through the window.”

 

“Your security will not be found lacking again, I can assure you.”

 

“It’s not the first time. I….”

 

“What the fuck?” Why Drew didn’t tell him that there was another incident.

 

“Not in this palace Brian, at home. When I was thirteen, my neighbor Mervin, told me he was in love with me. I didn’t return the sentiment, and to seduce me he came every evening to sing with his lute under my windows and…” Justin told him.

 

“I’m sure Father Taylor loved that.”

 

Justin giggled, Brian liked the sound.

 

“My father and his were friends so it was a delicate situation. Mervin was driving my father and the whole household crazy. The servants even threatened him; I pleaded with him, but nothing worked. One night after a few cup of wine, feeling bolder he managed to enter my room, by climbing a tree near my window. However that night, Daphne, Aleck and I had a sleepover…”

 

“Who the fuck is Aleck - another admirer?”

 

“Brian, please stop interrupting.”

 

“So when he entered he fell on Aleck, who yelled in pain. Daphne woke up at the sound, and thought it was a thief. She took a box and hit him with it. I had to take the box away from her, to stop her. When we lighted the candles we realized it was poor Mervin. He never came back singing after that.”

 

“I love that girl.”

 

“You may remember her, she was here and we danced together at the Sixth Moon dance, curly-haired, my size, light brown skin. She is going to be my chief of servants.”

 

“I remember alright. Speaking of that night I’ve brought you something.”

 

Justin looked at him, with a beaming smile. “Where is it?”

 

“What, you want it now?”

 

“Of course I do Brian; you just don’t tell people you have a gift for them and expect them to wait until you feel like giving it to them.”

 

“Is it another lecture about manners?”

 

Justin sat on his heels, crossing his arms with a determined look on his face, like a little boy. “I want it now,” the blond demanded.

 

Brian shook his head and smiled at the young man’s antics. “It’s not something big.”

 

“I don’t care; it’s your first present to me, I will cherish it all my life,” he announced solemnly with his hands on his heart.

 

Brian rolled his eyes and went to his room to retrieve it. Once in his bedroom he tried to locate his saddlebags. He found them near the window and searched for the small package inside. He heard Justin’s dog bark. That dog was not going to sleep with them in the future; he was going to make sure of that. When he found what he was looking for he went back to Justin’s room. On his way there the damn dog barked again.

 

“Justin that….”

 

Brian didn’t get to finish that sentence; Justin was laying on the floor, motionless, his dog next to him, licking his face. Brian immediately plumped down near the blond, taking him in his arms.

 

“Justin,” he said shaking him, but the boy was not reacting. “Guards!” he shouted.

 

The men entered the room immediately.

 

“Bring the physician…no Haydar, now!” He ordered.

 

He took the young man’s pulse, it was weak. He wondered what could have happened during the lapse of time he had gone to his room. The younger man had been fine when he had left him.

 

Justin’s lips were turning blue. Brian checked his body for any wound or sign of a fall. Then the King saw it, in the young man’s cupped hand a partially eaten strawberry.

 

“No, no, no.”


	9. As He Lay Sleeping

_**Lowlands, Aggatta’s Valley, the Taylors’ villa grounds, eight years ago** _

 

Haydar had been riding for nearly three hours and he had passed a villa, thirty minutes ago which was not the Taylors’. He was so eager to reach his destination. The sun was high and the heat was getting unbearable. He decided to have a break, under the shadow of a willow tree. He dismounted his horse and took a sip of water from his flask. His eye caught a child running in the field with a dog, the boy threw a stick and the dog went after it. The child noticing him ran towards the older man, his pet following him. The boy stopped at a safe distance. Apparently he had been taught to be cautious around strangers. He had blue eyes, pale skin, and blond hair floating every time the wind blew. The boy looked at his unfamiliar clothes curiously.

 

“Good morrow,” he said.

 

“Good morrow, young man.”

 

The dog at the boy’s feet growled at Haydar and the child told him to calm down.

 

“It’s my dog Vico, he doesn’t like strangers,” he explained.

 

“I can’t fault him for that.”

 

“Are you lost?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know if I am actually, I’m looking for the Taylors' villa. Someone in Peare told me to follow the narrow road for two hours and it has been almost three now.”

 

The boy laughed. “The narrow road is not the fastest way to reach the villa, but you are almost there." The boy pointed at something in the horizon. “Do you see the big oaks and the small pond over there? My house is just behind, even if you can’t see it from the road.”

 

Haydar looked at the boy closely; he didn’t see much of Craig Taylor in him. He probably looked like his mother. He knew she died a year ago.

 

“You are Justin of the Taylor’s, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, are you here to see my father?”

 

“I’m actually here for you, my name is Haydar of Chaddmos, and I’m your new tutor,” the older man revealed joining his hands and bowing a little.

 

The boy scrunched his nose. “Do you mean that all the free time I had is over?”

 

The man smiled. “Let’s say that you will have less time to run in the fields.”

 

“Oh…Well then my house is….not really where I told you it was.”

 

Haydar laughed. “Lead the way young Taylor,” he said grabbing his horse’s reins and following a reluctant Justin towards the oaks, Vico, running in front of them.

 

“Master Haydar is Chaddmos far away from here?” Justin asked after a moment.

 

“Yes it is, and our first geography lesson will be to localize the Kingdom of Tâlal and Chaddmos.”

 

“I don’t really like maps, the writing is always so small,” the boy complained.

 

“You don’t have to learn geography only from maps.”

 

The older man stopped and looked in his saddle bags. “Where did I put it? I hope it’s not in my other bags. The rest of my luggage is coming from Peare later on, I like travelling light. Oh there it is.”

 

He grabbed the book and gave it to Justin.

 

“The Odyssey of a curious man,” the boy read out loud. “By H.CS.T.” The boy stared at the book for a few seconds before looking up at the older man, with a radiant smile.

 

“You wrote it, H.CS.T, Haydar of Chaddmos in Tâlal.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

They resumed their walk; Justin opened the book and started reading it out loud, from time to time he would ask questions about a place or a city. Haydar was glad that his future pupil was so curious and perceptive. The boy was so engrossed in his reading that Haydar had to guide him many times with a hand on his shoulder, so the young boy would not bump into a stone, a big stick or into his own dog.

 

***

_**Lowlands, Governor's Palace, in Peare.** _

 

The morning breeze penetrated Justin’s room by the windows left open. The sun had risen an hour ago. Sitting at Justin’s bedside, Brian didn’t notice it, too focused on the sleeping boy. The young man looked so pale and fragile in the big bed. His lips had regained their natural pink color. He couldn’t believe that someone had tried to kill Justin by poisoning him. Consequently only three people were allowed in the blue room, Haydar, Craig and him. All the accesses to the room were locked and guarded. He kept wondering if he hadn’t gone to get the young man’s gift, he could have prevented it from happening. He knew it was fortunate he came to Justin’s room that night. Perhaps Justin’s faithful dog would have given the alarm. In fact since last night, the wolfhound hadn’t left his master’s side, remaining near his bed.

 

He remembered the fear when he found Justin’s body lying on the floor, how powerless he had felt. Haydar had come quickly. He had examined Justin’s body, felt his stomach. He had used a wooden tube to listen to Justin’s heart. The physician had looked at his eyes and inside Justin’s mouth, and then felt the blond’s fingers. The healer had listened carefully to the King detailing what had happened, making him repeat things several times.

 

After that he had taken the partially eaten strawberry with a spoon, examined it quickly, smelled it and put it in a glass phial with a wooden plug. He had placed all the strawberries left in a linen bag. The King had told him he had tried to make Justin vomit what he had eaten, by putting a finger down his throat without success. Craig had come soon after, panicked and terrified, anxious for answers, so was Brian. Haydar had asked them firmly to hold their questions, until he could finish his examination. He affirmed that he would be glad to be sanctioned for disrespecting the King in any way later. Brian had no intention of punishing the older man. If someone could help Justin it was him. If Craig trusted him with his son’s life, then Brian did too.

 

He had taken a candle and opened one of Justin’s eyes, to see if his eyes reacted to the light and the boy hadn’t. He had then brought the candlelight near one of the young man’s toes and the boy hadn’t felt the burn of the flame.

 

Craig had wanted to know why Justin didn’t wake up. Haydar had explained that it was because of the poison in his system. He informed both men, that he couldn’t do anything until he had identified the poison contained in the strawberry. He couldn’t risk making things worse by giving Justin the wrong treatment. The physician explained that it seemed to be a powerful and fast one, contaminating Justin so quickly. The poison’s identification could take many hours. The healer had added, his look grave, that Justin being unable to react to pain or light revealed he was in a deep state of unconsciousness. It was always more difficult to wake up when one was in this kind of condition.

 

The King had told him he had all his resources at his disposal and to use every possible means, every possible way to save the young man’s life. Haydar had explained he had all his material with him; he had brought it back from Craig’s villa, two days ago. The ruler had introduced his own physician, David to Haydar. David had immediately offered to help in any capacity he could, even as an assistant. The King’s physician told Haydar, he knew how hard it was for a healer to treat someone he cared about. Craig and Haydar had thanked the man. However Brian doubted that the dark skinned man would use David’s help. He could feel that Craig and Haydar were suspicious of everyone now. How could he blame them?

 

Brian raised his head when the door opened; he knew it could only be Haydar or Craig. Lord Taylor entered the room. The man had dark rings under his eyes, so did he. Like him he hadn’t slept at all. They were both too eager to hear Haydar’s conclusions. The older man bowed slightly and went to sit on the chair on the other side of Justin’s bed. Craig hadn’t left his son’s side until an hour ago, when Brian had offered for him to stay with Justin if he wanted to rest. The man had declined at first and then accepted only to get some fresh air in the gardens. Brian was not a father and his had been a pathetic one. He could only imagine what Craig was feeling at the moment, watching his only son on that bed.

 

Taylor took his son’s hand in his. “I kept thinking that If I had handed myself to your majesty and left a letter to Justin, he wouldn’t be lying here today. But I was selfish, I wanted to see him one last time before leaving this world and I’m paying for that now.”

 

Brian didn’t know what to say, Taylor didn’t seem to expect him to. The King knew the older man was tormented by guilt. He was too. He had failed the younger man. He had asked him to marry him, to be his Vice-King; he should have been more concerned for his safety and planned it better. He had been mistaken thinking he had the time to take care of it later. He had assumed that Justin was safe between the walls of the palace, surrounded by guards. The intruder had been a wake up call, but one which came too late. He kept saying that Justin was his but he didn’t protect him the way he should have. The ruler promised himself if Justin woke up, things would be different, very different.

 

There was a small knock at the door. “Your majesty, they are waiting for you in your parlor,” he heard the herald say. He had to meet his men.

 

Brian stood and looked at Taylor, still watching his son as if willing him to wake up, by the mere strength of his will. The King left the room and closed the door, resting against it, his eyes closed. This was a nightmare. He sighed and headed for his parlor.

 

When he reached the double doors, he glared at the herald who was about to yell, his majesty the King. He had a headache and the last thing he wanted was someone near him yelling. The herald seeing the look on the King’s face closed his mouth immediately.

 

All his men were gathered in the room, with serious expressions. One look at Brian had to tell them he had no patience, therefore a low tolerance for small talk.

 

“Speak,” Brian demanded, rubbing his tired eyes.

 

Drew started. “They said the gardener gave them the strawberries. I don’t think he has anything to do with it. He couldn’t have known they were going to give it to Justin or that someone else was not going to taste them. Also…we found a phial with a suspect content and many unidentified ingredients in the twins’ room, we gave them to Haydar, and he’s looking into it.”

 

“It was difficult to interrogate them, since they were so distraught,” Ben continued. “They say they didn’t do it, that……”

 

“Where are they now?” The King asked.

 

“In a room, under arrest,” Drew stated.

 

“Good, keep them there until further notice. No visitors.” the King said.

 

“Do you want me to keep interrogating them?” Ben inquired.

 

“No, leave it for now; make sure they are fed, by a soldier. I don’t want any one of you in contact with them.”

 

“Brian….” Emmett started.

 

“I don’t want to hear it, Emmett,” the King said before leaving the room.

 

He knew his friend would plead for the girls. But he couldn’t hear it right now.

 

***

 

Haydar had been in his room for hours now, trying to isolate and identify the poison but coming with nothing. Many empty or half-full jars, plants, cup, phials, glasses adorned his table, books were scattered everywhere. Analyzing a poison was a delicate mission and multiple times he had to remind himself to be careful. The gloves were not making his work easier, but they were necessary. He wouldn’t be of any use to Justin if he poisoned himself too. With a pair of wooden tweezers he took another sample of the contaminated strawberry and put it in a phial. Then he poured water in it and few drops of vinegar. He just had to wait now.

 

Haydar stood and started pacing in his room... waiting for the color of the water in the phial to change. It would take almost an hour and he was losing patience. This was taking too much time and he didn’t have time. Justin didn’t have the time. The physician didn’t want to think about the young man lying on that bed. Justin couldn’t die. He had tried to talk to the girls, but they were useless; they were crying so much he couldn’t get anything out of them. Moreover he doubted they were guilty. The phial found in their room contained only poppy seed. They had had hundreds occasion to used the poison and make sure that Justin died. He was so angry with himself; he should have seen this one coming. After the intruder he should have been on his guard. He believed he had thought of everything. Justin had tasters, more guards; he watched him constantly, and still he didn’t see anything.

 

There was a knock at the door and he invited the person to enter, it was the King’s physician, David.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you; I brought you a book about poisons which I found in the library. I thought it could be useful,” the man said.

 

Haydar accepted the gift. “Thank you, David.”

 

“I know your knowledge is far higher than mine, but as I told you, if I can help you in any way, I will.”

 

The man had to be in his early forties, they were from the same generation. The man had obviously heard of him. He was surprised by the man’s humility; it was not common among the masters of the healing art.

 

“At this point there is nothing to do other than wait, actually. Manipulating poison can be hazardous, I’d rather you stay away of it. If something happened to me, the prince would have another physician.”

 

“You care greatly for Prince Justin.”

 

“I love him like a son.”

 

“He is a charming and graceful man.”

 

“Did you two meet?”

 

“Briefly only. I was unwell for the Prince’s first dinner, and then the King had given me permission to visit my family. I met the Prince yesterday in the gardens... the twins did the introductions. They introduced me as the sickly physician."

 

Haydar had a small smile; those girls could be so impertinent. “You are from the Lowlands, then?

 

“Yes,” David said with a smile, “the best lands in this Kingdom. We are so proud of having a Vice-King from our province.”

 

Haydar nodded.

 

“I will leave you to your work, Master Haydar. We know we are living in terrible times when young men, full of life and potential are being poisoned in the name of power or other trivialities.”

 

“Indeed, Master David, indeed.”

 

After the man left, Haydar distracted himself by quickly scanning the book he had brought. It was not a recent one. He knew everything written in it. He found the plants index quite interesting though. When the half hour passed, he looked at the jar and groaned in frustration and anger, and then he threw a chair across the room. This meant only one thing.

 

***

 

Haydar ran to Justin’s room, ignoring the voices, asking what was wrong. He barged in the room without knocking and closed it immediately, surprising the two men sitting on each side of Justin’s bed.

 

“Did anybody come to clean Justin’s room?” He asked out of breath.

 

“No, nobody entered the room. What is it?” the King asked rising, concern in his voice.

 

“Then it’s still here, the poison was not in the strawberries. Whatever poisoned Justin is probably still in this room somewhere.”

 

“I will call my men, we will search the room,” the King said.

 

“Your majesty, it’s better if we limit the number of people entering this room for their own health’s sake and for safety reasons.”

 

“Then let’s start,” Taylor suggested.

 

“I think His Majesty and you should leave the room, we don’t know what it is. I can’t let you two be infected. It will be quicker by myself anyway,” the healer advised.

 

“Well, we will be in the corridor. Let me know if you need anything,” the King told him.

 

***

 

The Physician put his gloves on and started inspecting the room, from top to bottom. He didn’t find anything. He went to the bed where the young man was sleeping.

 

“What poisoned you, Justin?” he murmured looking at the youth’s motionless form. “What am I not seeing?”

 

Vico barked. The dog was still in the room, sitting near the door, as if guarding it. Haydar took off his gloves and knelt in front of the dog, caressing his fur.

 

“Do you know something that I don’t, Vico?”

 

The dog barked again. Haydar stood and put his gloves back on and looked around him. He went to check the lavatory, then the baths. But he didn’t find anything which could have been used to poison the young man. The soap, the oil, was out of the question, mixing the poison with other products was too uncertain; this could minimize its effect.

 

He tried remembering what the King had told him. Justin was on his bed with his dog, at some point he had retrieved his dressing gown. The healer had already checked the garment. It was rare to poison cloth since one couldn’t touch it after having infected it and too many servants could handle Justin’s clothes. He knew that since the intruder, every servant entering Justin’s room had been searched... by Drew’s orders. They couldn’t even clean his chambers without two guards being present. He doubted that one of the servants had poisoned Justin.

 

He went back into the room feeling so defeated. He looked for the dog and Vico was nowhere in sight. The patio doors were open and he checked the balcony but he was not there and not in the lavatory either. Haydar then verified the only place plausible for the dog to be hiding. He looked under the bed. The wolfhound seeing him wagged his tail and barked at something Haydar couldn’t see straight away. He moved closer and realized what the dog was trying to make him notice. And he immediately knew what had been used to poison the young man. It was evilly clever and nobody would have suspected it. He retrieved the item slowly. His gloved hand touched the delicate leather of the cover. He saw the bookmark and opened the book where Justin had stopped his reading. He recalled the King had said that Justin was on his bed reading. He smelled the pages; it was there if you knew what you were looking for. With the odor of paper and leather was a faint citrus smell. Someone had distempered the page with poison.

 

Haydar could see it now, Justin lying on his bed, reading one of his favorite books, wetting his finger to turn the page, the next one, and the next after that. He had swallowed his saliva, unaware that he was letting the poison enter his body, welcoming a murderer as guest. If the youth had thought his finger had a strange taste, he had probably attributed it to something he had touched or the soap he had used for his bath. The moment his finger had touched his tongue, it had been already too late, the poison had gotten into action once Justin had swallowed his saliva. The King had said they had kissed, the ruler was fine, and there probably wasn’t poison left in the boy’s mouth, if he had just swallowed his saliva before kissing the King. If a little remain on him it was not enough to infect someone else.

 

“Vico, you are the best dog,” he said, before wondering it the dog’s sense of smell had felt it.

 

The physician stood and went to open the door. He didn’t have to speak; the other two men saw it on his face. Haydar took the cargo immediately to his room; there was no time to lose.

 

***

 

When Brian entered the library, the man sitting at the table with a book, immediately rose and bowed to the King.

 

The ruler gestured for him to seat back. “I’m not surprised to find you in front of a book, Martin,” Brian said.

 

“I wanted to keep my mind occupied, what happened to Prince Justin is awful, he is such a charming young man,” the older man spoke.

 

“I have heard you have been tutoring him about our legislation,” Brian mentioned, looking at a book cover.

 

“Yes, he knows our legislation pretty well, he is a curious young man and very clever.”

 

“Yes, he is.”

 

“I heard that the twins have been arrested, I wouldn’t have suspected them. I thought they loved the Prince, always following him everywhere.”

 

“They don’t have any apparent motive.”

 

“Who knows what goes through women’s minds, above all... those enslaved at such a young age," the jurist commented.

 

“You might be right about that.”

 

The older man looked at the King. “I’m sorry your majesty about the Prince.”

 

The King sighed and sat opposite his jurist. “We barely know each other and we have so much to learn about one another. But I know he likes reading, a lot. I can actually tell you one of his favorite books. Have you ever read The Odyssey of a curious man?

 

“No, your majesty.”

 

“I did, a long time ago,” the King revealed. “Justin’s copy had quite an odyssey of its own. It accompanied Haydar under different skies. The physician gave it to him eight years ago. Our young Prince took the book everywhere with him. His friend Daphne brought it for him when she came to visit him. She knew her friend would be happy to have it. During all those years it was a kind of a talisman or a lucky charm for Justin. Yesterday morning he read extracts of it to the twins and Emmett, under the apple trees in the large garden…”

 

“Your maj…”

 

Brian stood abruptly banging his fist on the table. “Don’t you dare interrupt me,” he yelled, startling the older man.

 

“But he retired to his chambers without it. We all focused on people who entered Justin’s room. The twins came to see him with the strawberries basket and stayed for a moment, the servants were all searched. You came to see him, but you didn’t enter his room, you stayed at the door. The guards said you brought him papers and one remembered that you brought something else. Tell me what it was Martin.”

 

“Your majesty….”

 

“Speak.”

 

“I brought…him…his book…”

 

“Which book?

 

“The Odyssey of a curious man.”

 

“Why did you have his book?”

 

“He…had forgotten it, in the library...after our session.”

 

“You didn’t go to the last meal; you didn’t leave the library after your session with Justin. Now, I want you to explain to me, how the book left in this library, in your presence, for three hours, turned out to be poisoned?”

 

The older man stood with difficulty, his breath laboured. “I….I…I didn’t…your majesty…I beg you…”

 

The King got around the table and stood in front of the older man.

 

“What poison did you use? Who do you work for? Talk now and I will end your life quickly or you will be begging for hours, calling death with every fiber of your being.”

 

The jurist started, and took a few steps back. “It was…not supposed to…I didn’t…mean…It shouldn’t…” The jurist suddenly stiffened and grabbed his chest and with a small cry he fell on the floor.

 

“Guards,” Brian yelled, kneeling near the man, but it was too late; the man was not breathing anymore... his face frozen in a grimace of pain, dead.

 

“Fuck,” Brian yelled.

 

***

 

Haydar was pacing his room again, waiting, he was so sick of it. He had cut out small parts of different pages. He had to spend a long time selecting the pieces which could hold more poison. The healer had to be really careful; paper was so fragile. He had mostly focused on the corners. He looked at the glass jar and saw it. The confirmation was there, the poison was indeed in the book. Now he had yet to determine which poison was used. There were not so many which could be so devastating and efficient, which still could work on paper. With a trembling hand he poured a few drops of the revealing fluid. He shook the jar lightly, put it down and he waited.

 

When the result appeared, he didn’t move for long minutes, his eyes stuck to the jar and its indisputable result. He couldn’t believe it so he did the manipulations again. Haydar did them three times and each time it was the same conclusion. The cold reality was in front of his eyes.

 

The physician put his hands on the wall leaning on it for support. Even if he was not a man of faith but a man of science, he murmured a prayer in his mother’s tongue to any gods who could hear him now.

 

Then his head against the wall, he did something he hadn’t done for years, since he was a young man, leaving his land and his family, to travel the world... he cried silently.


	10. The Colour of Life

_**Lowlands, Governor's Palace, in Peare.** _

 

Haydar stood in front of Justin’s room for a few seconds taking deep breaths. He had been a physician for many years now. Therefore, he was used to giving dreadful news; looking at devastated family members, hearing parents begging him to tell them he had made a mistake. He knew he was going to break Craig’s heart. As for the King, the past hours had shown him he cared for Justin, even if he hadn’t known him for a long time. He loathed being the bearer of bad news.

 

He entered the bedroom, and found Taylor alone, still sitting on the chair near his son’s bed. He doubted the older man had heard him. He seemed deep in his thoughts. He cleared his throat and the man turned to him.

 

“I have news, we just need to wait for the King, he has been informed, he….”

 

The King entered the room at that moment. Haydar bowed.

 

“We know who poisoned the book,” the ruler announced straight away.

 

“Who?”

 

“Martin.”

 

“Your jurist? Why?” Haydar asked.

 

“We don’t know and we never will; he died an hour ago, David thinks it was a heart attack,” the monarch replied. “I couldn’t get him to tell me what the poison was and who gave it to him. We searched his chambers and found nothing compromising or useful.”

 

“Your majesty... Craig, I have the answers to most of the questions. I found which poison it is. I tested it many time to be sure. It has been created with a plant called Aconite or Wolf’s bane.”

 

“It’s bad isn’t?” Craig asked.

 

“Unfortunately. They called it the Queen of all poisons. This poison contained an undiluted version of Aconite, laced with arsenic and lime, the lime hiding the smell and amplifying the effect of Aconite.”

 

“Fuck,” the King shouted.

 

“Your majesty are you familiar with the Council of Seven?”

 

The King shook his head.

 

“It’s kind of a sect, regrouping the best alchemists, masters in the art of poisons. Those poisoners will strike a deal with anyone with the means, making them lethal substances. What I am trying to say your majesty, is that this poison has been made by one of the best poison masters known in our world. Their poisons are usually undetectable; I managed to find it because I have been trained by one of them,” Haydar informed them.

 

“What? You have been a poisoner?” Craig Taylor asked, shocked.

 

“Never, but the man who taught me the art of healing had been part of their group, before they started exchanging their talent for money,” Haydar answered.

 

“You are telling me that someone paid them for a poison to kill Justin,” the monarch said.

 

“We have to find them and they will give us an antidote,” Craig suggested.

 

Haydar knew it was the moment he was going to crush his friend’s hopes and change his life forever.

 

He sighed. “Craig I’m so deeply sorry. There is no antidote... nothing can save Justin, I’m sorry,” Haydar announced.

 

Craig stood and looked at him with a pleading look. “Haydar, I’m sure there is something, we can do or try. We can convince them to make an antidote; I can pay them, please.”

 

Haydar looked at the King for help, which was futile; the man was dealing with what the physician had just said. His eyes were unfocused - a glazed look on his face.

 

“Craig, if there was something I could do, I wouldn’t be standing here, but nothing can be done. Science can’t do anything for him, we can just hope now for a miracle.”

 

Lord Taylor put his face in his hands.

 

“If it’s the most powerful poison of all, why is Justin still breathing, why didn’t it kill him straight away? The King inquired.

 

Haydar had seen that many times too, denial and hope. People were always trying to refute the reality of the situation, by finding loopholes or mistakes. The physician hated that he had to take away anything they could hold on to. However he wouldn’t let anybody live with false hope, it was cruel.

 

“It’s because Justin’s body recognized the Aconite.”

 

“How the fuck could it recognize a poison?” The ruler demanded.

 

“I advised Justin to take Aconite and he had been taking it since he was twelve, in a tea with other plants,” the physician explained.

 

“Haydar, you gave my son poison?” Taylor accused.

 

Haydar had to remind himself that it was Craig’s pain talking and he didn’t really mean what he had asked.

 

“The Aconite is a plant; it has been used, and still is by many physicians, to treat rheumatism, heart diseases, inflammation and fevers. I gave it to Justin for his heat, to reduce the fever. It was a minimal dose. Aconite is dangerous at a high dose. They used the purest form of Aconite in this poison. A form that I didn’t even know existed,” Haydar replied.

 

He had to make them understand the situation and by doing that he would cause more pain.

 

“Justin’s body recognized the Aconite, so it was not such a brutal shock. It’s like waiting for a friend to visit you in your minuscule abode. When he knocks you know it’s him, so you open the door. This is Justin’s system reaction to the poison at the beginning, it was gentle. But suddenly you realize, your friend is not alone, there are thousands of people looking just like him and they are trying to force the door. You know your space will not be able to contain so many people. This is Justin’s body recognizing the danger, but minutes later. Anyone who hasn’t been in contact with Aconite before would have had a violent shock. Now his system is fighting the poison, the intrusion. Nevertheless it’s a losing battle. It’s attacking his organs, first the lungs, that’s why his lips turned blue, due to a respiratory failure. You can see that his breathing is different, next the kidneys and so on, until the heart stops beating. The poison is going to invade every fiber of his body and…..destroy them one by one,” Haydar explained, his voice breaking at the end.

 

“You are saying that there is no hope for my son,” Craig said his voice trembling.

 

“I fear not.”

 

“How…long?” the King asked.

 

“Two days perhaps three,” the healer replied.

 

“I want my physician to examine him,” The ruler told him.

 

Haydar understood perfectly, it was all part of dealing with the terrible announcement, still hoping it was a mistake, that the physician had missed something. Sadly he was not wrong. He nodded to the King.

 

“I will need your help Haydar, I want to know who did this and I want them to pay for that,” the King told him.

 

He too, he had a plan.

 

“I will do more than that your majesty, with your permission, I would like to leave immediately after…all is finished,” he couldn’t even mentioned Justin’s death out loud.

 

He saw Taylor surprised expression and explained.

 

“I can’t save him, but I can find his murderer. I need to localize the Council of Seven; they change their location every six months. I know that each poison is signed by its creator thanks to the ingredients they use or how they mix them. I will find out who did this one. Once I do, I can find who paid for it.”

 

He was not going to tell them that he was going to join the Council of Seven. It was the only way to find among them who had created the poison. To be part of the Council he would have to poison seven people, with an undetectable poison of his own creation. They would assign him his targets. He hoped it would be despicable people. If not, then, every man had to meet his maker sooner or later. He was going to lose his soul in the process, he knew it and he was ready. He would not rest until he had found Justin’s murderers and killed them all.

 

“You have my permission, but I want you to let me know your progress, we will talk more, later, when the time comes.”

 

Haydar bowed and after a glance at the bed he left the room.

 

Craig saw something in Haydar’s eyes he didn’t like. His friend was in pain and he was angry. He was not the only one who would lose a loved one. He didn’t doubt one second that his friend was devastated by the news. The ruler had been saddened too.

 

The King was standing in front of the windows, looking at the gardens. He seemed as lost as he was. The black wolf had a heart after all. He had heard so many stories about Prince Brian of the Kinney’s before, about his coldness, his indifference, and his lack of emotions. Except the man standing here in this room with him had remained at his son’s bedside as much as he did. Craig doubted he had eaten anything.

 

He remembered that day when he had seen the man and his son kissing. Justin liked him. His son had rarely shown any interest for other men. How many times had he heard Daphne tease him saying he was too difficult and that nobody seemed to be good enough for the young man? Craig had wondered if it was his influence, since he strongly believed that no man was worthy of his son.

 

At the beginning he had been so angry at the man, for Justin’s poisoning. But he knew he was avoiding dealing with his own guilt. He should have protected Justin better, he should have been more cautious with Prince Niall. He should have moved from the Lowlands after his wife’s death like he had thought.

 

Looking at the King, he felt strangely grateful that his son had had the chance to experience attraction, desire, closeness, to another human being. He took two cups and poured some wine, knowing it had been tasted and brought a cup to the King.

 

“Your majesty,” he murmured.

 

The monarch turned to him surprised and confused to see him behind him, with a cup of wine.

 

“You should drink something and eat; I don’t think you have eaten today.”

 

The ruler took the cup handed to him. They both took their place at each side of Justin’s bed.

 

“Your son is dying and you care about my well being?” The King wondered puzzled.

 

“I have all the rest of my life to cry and mourn my son, your majesty.”

 

They remained in silence for a long time.

 

“Tell me about him,” the King demanded after a moment his eyes on Justin.

 

And Craig Taylor told the King about the man-boy who was the only link between them both.

 

***

 

The atmosphere was so morose in the palace; it had been for the past two days. Justin’s poisoning was on all minds. In the small dining room, The King and his companions were eating in silence; you could only hear the sounds of their cutlery. They all knew the deadline; Haydar had said two to three days until his heart stopped beating. They all heard a murmur coming from outside. The King gestured to the guard to see what was going on. The man went to look on the balcony and came back.

 

“Your majesty, it’s the palace’s personnel they are gathered in the palace’s courtyard with candles," the soldier said.

 

“What the fuck for?”

 

“It’s a prayer vigil, your majesty for Prince Justin,” Cynthia explained.

 

The King went to the large balcony and all his companions followed him. Below them many people were gathered, standing with a candle in their hands, singing a hymn, in a language he didn’t recognize. Brian didn’t even know there were so many people working at the palace. Beyond the gardens he could see more people at the gates, certainly from Peare, with candles too. He called the guards.

 

“Let the people in, just make sure, that they are searched and double the guards,” Brian ordered.

 

The guard bowed and went to do the King’s bidding.

 

“They will be really grateful for that Brian, he is one of them,” Cynthia said.

 

Brian felt like he was going to suffocate at the sight of those people, their sadness, the murmurs of their prayers and their song. All of it sounded so final. He left the balcony hastily. He went back to the dining room, grabbed a long jar full of wine, his cup and left the room.

 

The others left the balcony after a moment, going back to the dinning room, taking back their seats at the table.

 

“He hasn’t even eaten,” Michael commented looking at the King’s untouched plate.

 

“He is hurting, Michael,” Ted said.

 

“I know but…” Michael started.

 

“But what?” Drew asked, pouring wine in his cup.

 

“I mean I didn’t think he would be so affected; I mean he had only known him for a week or so,” Michael commented.

 

“Michael it doesn’t matter if he had known him for a day or a year, there was something between them, a connection has been made,” Ben explained.

 

“What hurt the most in these situations is thinking about what could have occurred if tragedy hadn’t struck, the opportunities, possibilities, chances missed,” Cynthia continued.

 

“But little Mikey doesn’t want to hear that Brian cared about the Prince. I’m sure you did a happy dance knowing he was dying,” Drew claimed taking a sip of his wine.

 

“Drew,” Ted reprimanded.

 

“Ted, I don’t care what a drunken man has to say,” Michael retorted.

 

“Oh but what is that old saying, ‘In wine there is truth’. As if we didn’t all notice your dirty looks towards the Prince. Tucker said you kept trying to talk Brian out of the marriage during your little trip. ‘Brian you don’t know what you are doing, are you sure you want the son of a traitor for a spouse,’” Drew spat.

 

“Fuck you, I was trying to look out for my friend,” Michael argued.

 

Drew laughed. “Did it make you hard when you heard about the poisoning? You probably were wishing for it the moment you realized Brian wanted to fuck him. Feeling he wanted him more than he ever wanted another man, like he would never want you.”

 

“Drew that’s enough,” Ben intervened.

 

Michael glared at Drew, “Fuck you Drew! I would never wish for someone’s death.”

 

“You are being cruel and unjust, Drew. Michael doesn’t deserve that. Your anger should be directed to the bastards who did that to the Prince, not towards your friend,” Emmett told the man.

 

Emmett words seemed to sober Drew up; he looked at all his friends, and ran a hand across his face. He looked at Michael.

 

“I’m sorry Michael, I know you wouldn’t wish for his death,” he apologized to the shorter man. “I’m going to take my leave.” He said before leaving the room.

 

“Don’t take it personally Michael, he is feeling guilty and he’s lashing out at those close to him and your are an easy target, since you didn’t warm that much to the Prince,” Tucker explained to the brunet.

 

“Why should he feel guilty? What happened was not his fault,” Cynthia wondered, worried for his friend.

 

“Brian had entrusted the Prince’s safety in his hands, and he feels like he has failed him and the Prince. You know we got to know Prince Justin better during your absence. We shared meals, stories, jokes etc.,” Ted declared. “And seeing Brian hurting is difficult for him.”

 

“I really can’t believe it. It’s so unfair. I just felt that Prince Justin was the one for Brian… That young boy was…is…..,” Emmett couldn’t continue, he started crying.

 

Ben, who was near him, put a comforting hand around him. Emmett took a napkin and wiped his tears.

 

“I haven’t seen the twins lately,” Tucker remarked. “How are they?”

 

“Brian talked to them. They know he never suspected them and he had to keep them locked, so the real poisoner would think he was safe. He had to tell them the terrible news, they didn’t react well, they have been in their room since,” Emmett answered. “Brian allowed them to visit the Prince yesterday, for a few minutes - it’s difficult for them,” he added.

 

“I went too, he just looks asleep,” Cynthia confided.

 

“I still can’t believe Martin poisoned the Prince, I have known him since I was a child,” Michael said.

 

“I wonder why he didn’t run, after his mission was accomplished,” Ted said.

 

“I think he didn’t need to, the blame fell on the twins. He had planned it that way. Master Haydar said what we found in the girls’ room, were some of the ingredients to make the poison. He had certainly hidden them there, how, we will never find out,” Ben stated.

 

***

 

In the middle of the night, Craig Taylor walked till the temple, passing several guards on his way there. The King had apparently augmented the number of men guarding the grounds. The palace seemed in a state of siege. The temple was silent, two priests were seating near the entry. They nodded at Craig, it was not his first visit, and he came all the time, since Justin’s poisoning.

 

The man reached the statue of the most powerful god, the god of life, Altaïr, the master of life. It was a tall statue in marble, representing a man holding a burning fire in his open hands, the symbol of life. Next to him was his twin brother Alkaïd, god of death, master of the afterlife. Alkaïd’s statue was a man holding an hourglass, representing the sands of time. It showed the fact that every passing second, men got closer to their end. A battle was taking place right now and one of them would win Justin’s soul.

 

Near the statues was a wooden box with small candles of different colors. He chose a red one, the color of life and lighted it. He then moved to Altaïr’s altar, he placed his candle among the others already present. How many prayers had been said today from the people of the palace, for their loved ones, for his son? He then sat on the bench in front of the altar his eyes locked on the burning candle. Lord Craig Taylor prayed silently for the Gods to spare his son’s life. He didn’t know how long he had been there until he felt a tap on his shoulder; he raised his head and saw Brian’s friend.

 

“Priestess,” he acknowledged.

 

“Lord Taylor, if you don’t mind I would like to join you in your prayers, for the Prince,” she said.

 

He simply nodded. She took a seat next to him.

 

They prayed silently until the small candle burned completely.

 

“I…I don’t know…What they are going to call me….There is no name….” he started.

 

“What do you mean Lord Taylor?”

 

“It just occurred to me that there is no term for people like me…If a child loses his parents, he is an orphan. But there is no word for a parent who has lost his child. There is nothing.”

 

The priestess took his hand.

 

“I couldn’t sleep, and I kept thinking about that, wondering why there is no name. I mean…I want a word to sum up the pain, without having to explain it. How can you transcribe living with a hole in your heart, a wound which will never heal? It’s like losing all your senses at once. You can’t see the sun anymore, you can’t feel the caress of the wind in your skin and you can’t taste the most amazing wine. Your sense of smell disappears, and you are unable to smell the perfume of the most delicate flower. You will not hear the music anymore, the sound of a child laughing. You have nothing left except a pain you can’t explain.”

 

“Lord Taylor, I think, we human beings are superstitious. There are some things so unnatural, so unacceptable, and so heartbreaking that we refuse to name them, because we think that by giving them a name, they will happen.”

 

“They do happen anyway. There are so many things I wanted to tell him.”

 

“Prince Justin’s heart is still beating, where there’s life, there’s hope. The gods are going to help him.”

 

“Do you think they will save him, even if he doesn’t believe in them anymore? Justin hasn’t prayed since his mother died.”

 

“They will, they take care of every creature.”

 

“My faith hasn’t always been strong, priestess. I doubted, many times.”

 

“You can Lord Taylor, as long as you go back to them.”

 

***

 

Holding precariously the jar of wine and his cup the King staggered into Justin’s room. He knew Craig would not be there. The grieving father was certainly at the temple praying to the gods, to save Justin. As if they would listen. The ruler raised his cup at Vico, lying near the door. He drank from his cup, he was still not drunk enough for his taste, he only saw two Vicos.

 

Brian sat on the bed, staring at Justin’s beautiful face. He brushed a silky blond strand off his forehead and caressed his face. He remembered the stories he had heard about the god of death, who would come to choose for himself the most beautiful earthly creatures and bring them back to his world. Those tales had made men and women fear that he would come to claim a too tempting betrothed. They would place small bags of salt in front of their love’s bedroom, for protection. Did the god murmur in the young man’s ear to take that book? Did he guide the blond’s finger when he wetted it on his tongue? Did he watch Justin’s luscious mouth while he was doing that? Did he smile satisfied?

 

“He is mine…..I saw him….first,” he slurred. “Fucking gods, who can’t let humans fuck in peace, go fuck a unicorn.”

 

With his thumb he caressed Justin’s lips. “You have to wake up Sunshine, after teasing me the way you did, you owe me a thousand fucks, make that millions.”

 

He let himself slide to the floor, his back against Justin’s bed. He poured more wine in his cup.

 

He raised his cup to the dog. “Listen Vico, I mean Vicos, that’s why you should not care about people...they disappear on you, disappoint you, lie to you or fucking get poisoned. Listen doggy; find yourself a nice female, no male dogs, no feelings, no caring, just fucking. Less trouble, more pleasure, avoid any cocktease like your fucking master…If you find one fuck him first don’t let him escape or the joke is on you, like me.”

 

He emptied his cup and poured himself another drink.

 

“I will tell you what Vicos, you know whose fault it is, those fucking gods or destiny. Oh Brian wants this boy, like he never wanted anyone... let’s kill the boy. Let’s teach him a lesson. They expect me to beg, no way, no, no, no. Brian Kinney doesn’t beg anybody, not even those higher spirits, supposedly living above our heads.”

 

He poured himself more wine. “I’m a fucking King and I’m fucking powerless, I have to watch him die. I hate you Justin of the Taylor’s, I fucking hate you, for making me care, just to leave afterwards.”

 

Wanting more wine, he realized that the jar was empty, he groaned and attempted to stand up - he slipped and fell back on his ass. He let himself fall on the floor, lying on the cold marble floor. He looked at the ceiling. Before sleep claimed him, he murmured a few words, ‘please don’t take my sunshine away.’

 

***

 

The reptile entered the blue room by the open window, undulating on the marble floor. The dog seeing it was about to bark, to give alert, but the white snake focused its red eyes on the wolf dog, showing its pink forked tongue. The wolfhound immediately retreated, squealing in fear... he ran to the other side of the room. The reptile bypassed the man lying on the ground and headed for the bed. It reached the bed and travelled down the man’s body from his head to his toes and the other way around. It finally settled near the boy’s heart. It waited, and when it felt the man’s heart slowing down, it went underneath the sheet, reaching his heel, opening its jaw he stuck its fangs in his flesh, transferring the fluid in the man, leaving two red puncture wounds. After that the reptile left the bed, heading for the open window.

 

When the white snake disappeared into the dark night, the young man’s heart started to race at an unnatural rhythm, he convulsed for several seconds then it stopped as suddenly as it had happened. His heartbeat settled to a normal beat. He moved a finger, his hand, he opened his mouth, gulping vociferously for air and finally opened his eyelids, his red eyes shining in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The names of the Gods are the names of my favourite stars or constellations (I altered some a little) and I will use stars and constellations for gods’ name from now on (I'm too lazy to come up with good names).
> 
> **The Council of Seven (of Ten actually) existed, during the Renaissance. They used poison to kill their adversaries. I have no idea what you had to do to be part of the Council (probably being rich and powerful). Therefore Haydar having to kill seven people to join the council came from my crazy mind.
> 
> ***Thank you for reading***


	11. No  God, Spirit or Man

_**Lowlands, Governor’s Palace, in Peare.** _

 

Brian felt something wet on his cheek. He opened an eye; Vico’s wet tongue travelled from his cheek to his nose. Brian groaned and pushed the wolf dog away.

 

“Fuck off, I’m not into bestiality.”

 

His head hurt, all his body hurt actually, which was to be expected since he was lying on the hard floor, hugging a jar of wine. He could still feel the effect of the alcohol. Brian licked his dry lips. He felt dizzy and nauseous. Moreover, his head seemed to weigh a ton and was hurting badly. He had drunk a lot in the past, but he had always tried not to reach the point of no return, knowing the morning after would be a nightmare. However last night he hadn’t cared, he was not thinking, just feeling. He remembered coming into Justin’s room, he had started drinking in his and then, moved to the young man’s chambers. He felt a wave of sadness knowing the end was close. Yesterday morning Craig had noticed that Justin’s heartbeat had lost its intensity. What had Haydar said? ‘Until the heart stops beating.’

 

He grunted, closing his eyes. His back ached and he grimaced in pain as he turned, lying on his back. Opening his eyes he was startled, when his eyes met two cheerful blue ones staring down at him from the bed. Justin smiled at him. Great, a hallucination caused by the terrible after-effect of libations.

 

“This is new Brian,” the blond illusion said.

 

Brian moved into a sitting position, his back against Justin’s bed. He grabbed his head, and he grunted loudly. “You are in my head.”

 

“That’s good to know.”

 

“My fucking head hurts,” he complained.

 

“Well, Brian you shouldn’t have drank so much last night…or this morning. You should drink with moderation if you don’t want to suffer from wine sickness. This…..”

 

“Shut the fuck up! Even as a product of my imagination, you are an annoying little shit with your lectures.”

 

“If you don’t want to hear them, then stop behaving like an animal. You know, you don’t have to stay in my room to sober up. There are many rooms in this palace, like your own chambers.”

 

Brian groaned, “I would if I could stand up.”

 

“You should consider drinking less Brian. It’s not good for you and you are not getting any younger.”

 

Brian groaned. “Once I can stand, without feeling like my head is going to explode or that I’m going to vomit, I’m going to spank your unreal ass.”

 

The fake Justin laughed.

 

Brian sighed. Then he felt two hands rubbing his temples slowly. It felt so good and it actually relieved the pain. The fingers were firmly putting pressure, and then massaging gently.

 

“That feels really good,” he sighed in pleasure.

 

“My grandmother taught me that, so I could help my grandfather after one of his wine debaucheries.”

 

Brian stiffened, his eyes widening, the illusion was touching him. He grabbed one hand and gulped. He stood up and he turned around slowly, looking at Justin. The young man was sitting on the bed, staring at him. His eyes were alert, his skin wasn’t sickly pale, and his cheeks had a healthy color. He didn’t look like a man who had swallowed the most dangerous poison known to mankind. The blond didn’t seem like a man who had stayed in a deep state of unconsciousness for three days. Justin was a picture of health.

 

“You are awake,” Brian murmured as if he was afraid Justin would disappear; evaporate in front of his eyes. “How?”

 

“I’m sure you have realized that. Haven’t we been talking for a few minutes now?” Justin asked confused. “I don’t know what kind of wine you drank but don’t drink it anymore.”

 

Brian rushed to the bed, grabbed the young man by the shoulders, raising him on his knees and kissed him hard. He could feel those soft lips against his, Justin’s taste. He could feel his body heat. The King released him and laughed, he laughed harder seeing Justin’s puzzled expression. He had to kiss him again. Brian took his lips, cutting off Justin’s protest, a hand wrapped around the back of his head. The young man tried to push him back, but a hand tight around his waist, Brian held him closer. He kissed him sensually deepening the kiss until the blond moaned with pleasure, returning the kiss. Brian suddenly pulled away and Justin reached out for him, his eyes closed and his mouth open. The younger man opened his eyes, confused by the lack of contact. Brian looked at the shorter man, his swollen lips, and his eyes glazing with desire. He was so full of life.

 

“Fuck Justin, what is the last thing you remember?” Brian asked.

 

Justin ignored the question and tried to pull Brian into another kiss, but the man moved away.

 

“Answer me.”

 

“What?”

 

“The last thing you remember?”

 

“Can we go back to kissing?”

 

“Justin.”

 

The blond shrugged, “you went to get my gift and I think I must have fallen asleep. I’m sorry Brian I must have been more tired than I thought.”

 

“By all gods, Justin.”

 

Brian’s eyes caught something on Justin’s bed; it looked like a small case with dried fruits in it. He grabbed the case, taking it away like it was going to attack the blond.

 

“Where the fuck did you get these?”

 

Justin looked at him as if he was mentally deranged. “Daphne brought them for me, she knows I love them. We can share you know.”

 

“You can’t eat them. Did someone taste them?” Brian inquired. “Fuck, they may have been poisoned too.”

 

“Brian calm down, they are fine.”

 

“Don’t fucking tell me to call down Justin, you were not there,” Brian yelled angrily.

 

Seeing how his reaction was unsettling the younger man, Brian tried to get a hold of himself. The boy rose, making sure to have the bed between them, a worried expression on his face.

 

“Guards,” Brian shouted, one of them immediately coming in the room.

 

“Bring Haydar and Lord Taylor here, tell them Justin is awake, but he may have - poisoned himself again.”

 

“Brian, what are you talking about?”

 

***

 

Brian was watching Justin’s examination by Haydar closely. The brunet had told him, how he had been poisoned by Martin, with a poison containing Aconite. A poison distempered on his favourite book’s pages. The blond apparently knew about the effect of Aconite, he had asked how he could still be alive if he had been poisoned with the Queen of all poisons. It was a mystery to all of them. Haydar had kept repeating that it was impossible, while he had listened to Justin’s heart. He had made Taylor and the King listen to the young man’s beating heart too. His heartbeats were so strong, a beautiful music to Brian’s ears.

 

Craig Taylor was standing near him, watching the inspection intensely too. When he had entered the room and saw his son awake and alive, he had crushed him against his chest and cried, thanking the Gods. Justin had put his arms around his father, reassuring him many times that he was alright. Haydar too had hugged him, apologizing for violating the protocol as if Justin cared. The blond had hugged him back.

 

The healer had looked at his eyes, tongue, throat, his fingers, his back. He had felt his stomach countless time. He had asked the young man if he had already emptied his bladder and when Justin had answered affirmatively, he had had a shocked expression. The healer had explained to Justin how he thought everything was lost; nobody had ever survived the Queen of all poisons. He shook his head many times looking at the young man. The words, impossible, surprising, wonderful had been used repeatedly by the amazed physician. Haydar had collected few drops of Justin’s blood to examine it, to see if he could find any trace of poison in it. He had used the point of a small knife to pierce the blond’s index finger, collecting the blood in a glass phial. Brian had felt uneasy seeing Justin bleeding even if it was only for few drops. He had imputed that feeling to his worry of the last days over the young man’s health.

 

The King looked for any sign of weakness as Haydar made Justin walk an invisible line three times. Then he made him touch his toes, his nose and he looked at the movement of his eyes. The blond had indulged the healer for a while, but Brian could see he had enough of the scrutiny. He kept sighing and rolling his eyes at all the ludicrous exercises. Brian didn’t understand them either, he supposed Haydar wanted to test his coordination, or some shit like that.

 

“I don’t know what to say. It doesn’t make any sense; you don’t even have any after-effects or residual problems. You have energy. It’s like it never happened,” the physician concluded, shaking his head while looking at Justin.

 

“The Gods have answered our prayers, this is their miracle,” Craig said with fervour.

 

Brian shook his head. Since he had seen his son awake, Craig kept thanking the Gods. He wouldn’t be surprised if the man decided to become a priest.

 

“Are you sure Haydar he’s fine?” The King asked.

 

At that moment, Justin’s stomach grumbled. Craig Taylor laughed. The blond gave them a sheepish look.

 

“I’m starving,” the boy complained.

 

“He wants to eat, he is perfectly fine,” the ecstatic father declared.

 

Justin sat on the bed. “I would die for….” he started; he didn’t finish his sentence certainly seeing the three men’s glum expression. “I’m sorry.”

 

Brian didn’t want to use or hear the words, die, dying or even poison, in a sentence associated with the blond.

 

“It’s fine, Justin…it’s….It was hard,” his father tried to explain.

 

“I’m really hungry. I would love pancakes, sausages and potatoes, eggs and also a gammon steak with tomatoes,” the young man said with a dreamy look on his face.

 

Brian didn’t think it was wise for him to eat that much after his ordeal and Haydar agreed.

 

“You shouldn’t eat so much food. Even if you feel fine, we still need to be cautious. I will recommend a chicken soup for now, nothing solid.”

 

“Soup?” The blond asked incredulously. “I don’t like chicken soup.”

 

“It can be vegetable soup,” the healer suggested.

 

Justin gave him an annoyed look, then threw himself down on one of the chairs, sighing, his arms crossed, with a pout. Brian pulled his lips inside to stop himself from smiling. Craig and he exchanged an amused look.

 

“I will never be satiated with only soup,” he whined.

 

The blond seeing that the dramatics were not going to work decided to plead. He gave them the most pitiful look Brian had ever seen.

 

“Please may I have some bread at least,” he begged, “please.”

 

He gave the ruler a beseeching look and Brian wanted to go bake the bread himself. No, he was not going to give in, above all in presence of others. He was the King after all and he refused to be manipulated by big, shining and beautiful blue eyes. He could see that Taylor wanted to let him have bread, it was written all over his face. He was Justin’s father he could be weak anyway. Brian was not a softie.

 

“Papa,” Justin implored.

 

Brian laughed inwardly. Taylor was not going to resist. The ruler wondered how many times Justin had used this pleading tone with his father. Craig’s expression softened considerably. The older Taylor looked at Haydar, who seemed untouched by the display. The healer gave the older man a reproachful stare.

 

“Justin I think we should…do as Haydar advised, it’s for your own good,” Taylor spoke.

 

Craig Taylor was not as lenient as Brian thought when it came to his son. Justin dropped his gaze to his hands, when he looked up, they were wet. For fuck’s sake.

 

“Let him have some bread, a small piece is not going to harm him. He hasn’t eaten for three fucking days,” Brian told the two older men.

 

“Thank you your majesty,” Justin whispered grinning.

 

The King knew he had been played. Well, Brian could always blame his moment of weakness on his wine sickness. He caught Haydar and Craig exchanging a look and knowing smiles.

 

“What?” The King shouted.

 

“Nothing, your majesty.” Taylor replied hastily.

 

“I will go make sure that everything is prepared and tasted three times…at least,” Haydar told them. “Do I have the liberty to share the amazing news?” He asked.

 

Since the guards had seen Justin, the ruler presumed that the news was already being spread inside the palace walls and beyond.

 

“Yes, but no visitors yet. I will let them know when they can come and see our miraculously cured Prince,” the monarch replied.

 

Haydar nodded and left the room, the joyousness back in his eyes.

 

“I will go to the temple, I need to make a donation…several actually, and thank the Gods, for this miracle,” Craig declared. He kissed his son’s head and left the room, leaving Brian and the blond alone.

 

He was sure the two men would be talking and laughing, about the fact that he couldn’t resist the blond’s pleading eyes. The blond looked at him with now dry eyes.

 

“You are a naughty boy, Sunshine... and if I was not so drained I would teach you how to be a good little boy.”

 

The boy laughed.

 

Brian felt so tired. He hadn’t slept for days and now that Justin was well, he felt all the exhaustion, worry of those past days catching up with him. The King moved to the bed, grabbing the young man’s hand on his way. He fell on the bed pulling Justin against him. They settled on the bed, lying face to face. He put his hands on the younger man’s, silky hair, looking into his eyes. Justin gave him a beaming smile, the sunshine was back. They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them talking. Brian spoke with his eyes, conveying, the sadness he had felt and the happiness of having him back. Justin was offering him comfort with his. Brian didn’t want to close his eyes. What if it was just a dream and when he woke Justin was still on this bed unconscious? Justin probably felt his torment.

 

“Sleep Brian, I will be here when you wake up; I promise,” he whispered, caressing his cheek.

 

He believed him and closed his eyes.

 

***

 

Justin had eaten the soup and the bread, but he was still hungry. He sighed, perhaps by the evening; he would have convinced Haydar to let him eat something more substantial. His father had told him he would talk to Haydar, when he came back from his visit to the temple. He hadn’t stayed long; Justin had advised him to take some rest. It was obvious the older man hadn’t had a good night sleep for days. Justin caressed Vico’s ears, he was so proud of his dog. When Haydar had come to deliver the food he had revealed, how helpful Vico had been. The physician had been spoiling the dog since, with the best meat parts and the tastiest bones.

The wolfhound had been so happy to see his master, when Justin had woken up; he had jumped on him, licking him enthusiastically. Justin should have known that something was not right seeing Vico’s reaction, but he just presumed it was one of the dog’s exuberant days. Brian’s reaction had shocked and surprised him. He really thought that the man had lost his mind thanks to a strange mixing of wines. From his chair near the bed, Justin looked at the King who had been sleeping for two hours now. Haydar and his father’s visits hadn’t waked him up. He had to be really tired.

 

He couldn’t believe he had missed three days of his life, because of a poison. Not any poison but Aconite. He was so astonished to be still alive, so were the three men. He had seen it in their eyes, they had lost hope, and they were ready to say their farewells. It was in the way Brian had reacted in the morning, in his look before he fell asleep. He had seen so much sadness. Justin had known lying on that bed, looking into those beautiful hazel eyes that Brian cared for him. It had made him deliriously happy. He had interrogated Haydar about the King’s behaviour during those past days.

The older man had reported how the King hadn’t left his side, how affected he was. Justin had smiled, even if he had felt guilty for his joy over Brian’s pain. However he was glad that Brian’s interest in him was not only physical. Staring at Brian beautiful face, he had realised that he cared for the King too, he liked him actually. Brian was so brutally honest and wise. He was strong, proud and wild. He also had such charisma. Brian reminded him of those wild horses in the valley, untamed, free, and if you managed to mount one of them, it would be a gallop of a life time.

 

The younger man concluded that if they cared about one another, their marriage would be stronger. He was not naive; he knew it would not be easy; they had so much to learn about one another. He had learnt through Brian’s friends that he was not an easy man to live with. His promiscuity had been dealt with, at least for a year. There were many things left, his control tendencies, for instance. Not to mention, that he had heard that Brian’s childhood relationship with his father had not been easy, he had been obviously deeply hurt.

As for him he was younger, he had less experience than Brian, he was learning everyday about life and himself. He knew he was too impulsive sometimes. He would undoubtedly make mistakes. He considered what could cause problems between them. Justin knew he had to try to always be honest with Brian. The King valued and respected honesty. He remembered that first night in the blue room when Brian had told him never to lie to him.

Brian’s possessiveness and jealousy could be an issue too. Justin didn’t mind it that much. He liked when the King claimed him. He blushed thinking of that night in the King’s room when he had tied him up. He had to try to make Brian understand that he had nothing to fear. Justin didn’t intend to betray him. He knew the risks; Haydar had been very clear on that.

 

Vico licked his hand, bringing him back to reality. He rose from his chair; he was tired of staying in this room. He moved to the patio doors, opened them, and headed for the balcony. He closed his eyes and let the wind caress his face, he breathed deeply. He felt so lucky to still be alive. He stretched his arms above his head looking at the luxuriant gardens below, he wanted to run, do cartwheels in the grass. He was going to go out, no matter what Brian thought. He was not going to stay locked in this room as Brian wished.

 

“Justin,” he heard the King yelling.

 

The young man went back to his room right away. Brian was sitting on his bed, his hair tousled, and a worried expression on his face.

 

“You bellowed, your majesty,” Justin voiced crossing his arms.

 

Brian sighed, apparently relieved upon seeing him.

 

“What the fuck were you doing on that balcony?”

 

“You know, trying to get some fresh air; I didn’t get the chance these past days.” Justin regretted immediately saying that. He had to learn to think before speaking about his ordeal. He saw Brian frowning.

 

“I fucking know that, I was there,” Brian replied angrily.

 

Justin moved to the bed and sat in front of Brian, putting a hand on the older man’s thigh.

 

“I know Brian; I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just sick of staying in this room. And I’m bored, I can’t even have visitors.”

 

“Trust me Justin, you don’t want visitors now, gawking at you and asking hundreds of questions.”

 

“I don’t mind, I even miss the twins and their endless chatting,” he said.

 

Brian snorted.

 

“But what I need first is to relax in a hot bath.”

 

“Are you feeling fine?” The King asked.

 

“I’m fine; I just want to clean myself.”

 

Brian put his arms around him and brought him closer, he buried his face in Justin’s neck, and breathed deeply.

 

“You smell so good,” the older man assured him.

 

The blond pushed him away laughing. “Your sense of smell mustn’t work, and you need a bath too Brian, you smell like you plunged yourself in a barrel of wine.”

 

The taller man raised his arm, smelling under his armpit.

 

“You are right, I stink, let’s go,” he said grabbing Justin’s hand.

 

“Where?”

 

“My baths, yours would take too long for the servants to prepare it, mine are certainly ready.”

 

***

 

The King’s baths were magnificent. It was composed of several rooms, even one for exercise with weights to lift, etc. The first one was used as changing room and a place to relax, with benches and comfortable couches. The mosaic floor represented a race horse. There was a series of niches cut into the marble walls, to hold the bathers clothes. A side table had been prepared for the King, with beverages, pastries, fresh fruits, various types of cheese and bread. Brian had explained that he often took his first meal there. Justin had looked at the food with envy. But Brian had reminded him he was not allowed to eat solid food. The King had poured him, however, a cup of nectar fruits. He had drunk it eagerly making Brian laugh, and giving him another one straight away. Thanks to his wine sickness the King was not hungry so he settled for nectar too. He had then helped Justin get out of his nightshirt, the King had taken off his own clothes, with the blond’s help. Justin was not embarrassed by his nakedness in front of the King anymore, Brian had seen all of him and he had seen him too.

 

The older man had led him to the next room, which contained two fuming pools separated by a small fountain. The room was majestic with huge walls, arches and columns. The walls were encrusted with lapis-lazuli. Here the mosaic floor depicted the seabed, as in his bathroom there was also a mosaic glass ceiling. Large glass windows covered with white net curtain allowed the sun’s heat in and protected the bathers’ privacy. Brian led him near one of the walls. There was a big lion head above them with its mouth wide open.

A niche was present underneath the lion’s head, with bath supplies, soaps, sponges and oils. Brian manouvered a big metal wheel and then pressed a pump; warm water came from the lion’s head cascading onto their bodies for a minute or so. The older man took the time to wet a sponge in a jug full of water nearby, which smelled of honeysuckle, before using the sandalwood scented soap.

 

Brian knelt and started to wash Justin’s feet and his thighs. He used the sponge and his own fingers, caressing his skin. His movements were slow, sensually tinged with reverence. Justin sighed in pleasure. He felt Brian’s lips on his belly, making him hard with his light touches and kisses. Brian took particular care cleaning his genitals, driving him crazy with desire. Next the taller man stood to wash his upper body. Justin felt like a doll in Brian’s hands. He opened his eyes and could see Brian’s concentration on his task as if he was trying to memorize each part of his body. The blond moaned when Brian caressed his erect nipples, he bent down and took one between his lips sucking on it, before abandoning it and passing the sponge on his chest. He then kissed his neck, sucking on his skin. When Justin tried to put his hands around him, the older man took a step back.

 

“Tssk, you are not allowed to touch.”

 

“You are touching me!”

 

“It’s not the same. I’m washing you; I’m on duty Sunshine, keep your hands to yourself,” the brunet said making Justin groaned.

 

The brunet ordered him to turn around and he washed his back. He massaged his bottom for a while before passing the sponge between his butt’s cheeks. When he was done Justin’s was trembling with desire and Brian had a smug smile on his lips.

 

Justin grabbed another sponge, plunged it in the honeysuckle water before, soaping it, until foam was formed.

 

“Let me return the favour, please.”

 

The man smiled outstretching his arms. Justin knelt, starting to his right foot, up to his long leg. He did the same to his left side. He couldn’t help his eyes wandering over the King’s impressive manhood. He had imagined countless times, touching it, caressing it, and tasting it. He took it in his hands, and heard Brian hiss. His hard penis was leaking. With the tip of his tongue, he licked the head. The King immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him up against his body, crushing their lips together. Justin lost himself in their kiss for a few seconds before moving away laughing, seeing the older man frown, the desire burning in his eyes.

 

“Tssk, you are not allowed to touch Brian, please stay still,” Justin murmured.

 

“You are a fucking cocktease and I mean literally,” the older man grunted.

 

Justin took his time washing him, admiring Brian’s beauty, when he moved to the man’s back; he noticed that even if Brian’s bottom was not as voluminous as his, it was nicely shaped. After awhile he was not even using the sponge... just his fingers, feeling every contour, every shape, leaving as Brian had, kisses along his examination. Brian put an end to his exploration and brought them back under the clouds of spray coming from the lion’s mouth, after the King’s pressed the pump. Justin didn’t know if it was a coincidence or Brian’s doing, but this time cold water came out of it making Justin squeal and Brian laugh. Justin couldn’t escape since Brian was firmly holding him against him.

 

The young man didn’t feel for too long the bit of the coldness since they entered the hot water. They sat on one of the pool’s large interior benches, the ruler against the wall and Justin between his open legs, his back against the older man’s chest, and Brian’s arms around him. Justin put his head on Brian’s shoulder relaxing in the hot and scented water.

 

“You know that the first public baths were built in the Lowlands centuries ago, not far from here. People were scared to go. There were terrible stories about monsters in the water,” Justin informed him.

 

Brian laughed.

 

Justin turned to face the King, settling on his lap. “Apparently, the beasts would stay still inside the pool and wait for the bathers to come in and devour them,” Justin revealed, grabbing the man’s face and biting lightly at Brian’s chin before kissing his lips. “People murmured it was due to a curse. The public baths were not visited for two years until the curse was broken.”

 

“You Lowlanders are too superstitious,” the brunet commented caressing the young man’s back.

 

“And you Highlanders not enough.”

 

“What was that curse about?” Brian asked.

 

“The builder went to see an augury and he told him that he had wronged someone. And the wronged man had asked the spirits for justice. The spirits had cursed his baths. He had actually stolen money from a friend to build the baths. He had to refund that money, for his baths to be successful. It took him two years to give the stolen money back. It had to be his own funds, not a loan from anyone. After that the baths were never empty.”

 

Brian shook his head. “The spirits?”

 

“People say they were the first inhabitants of the Lowlands, men possessing many powers granted by the Gods.”

 

“Where the fuck did you hear all this nonsense?”

 

“They are stories passed on from a generation to another, around the fire. Daphne’s grandmother used to tell us tales from the ancient times.”

 

Justin then escaped the King’s arms and swam on his back towards the other side of the pool and back, settling in the older man’s embrace once again.

 

“I don’t believe I’m asking this, I’m just curious, where do your spirits live?

 

“In the forest.”

 

“Fuck, this is why Daphne and you were lost in the forest when you were seven; you went looking for them, didn’t you?”

 

Justin froze, looking at Brian with wide eyes. How could the King know that? He knew his mouth was hanging open when Brian put wet fingers on his jaw, pushing it up to close his mouth.

 

“Let’s just say that Father Taylor and I had time to talk about you.”

 

“He didn’t.”

 

“Sure he did, I was shocked to learn what an exhibitionist you were Sunshine.”

 

This was too embarrassing. Justin dropped his head in his hands and groaned. He was never going to leave those two alone ever again. Brian laughed, taking his hands off his face and kissing him deeply, letting their tongues play together, withdrawing his tongue from the young man’s mouth, so Justin would chase it in his. The blond pursued it ardently, kissing Brian back with eagerness. But the King broke the kiss, leaving them with their breathing laboured. Justin knew he had stopped before things became too heated. Justin reclaimed his earlier position, with his back against Brian’s chest.

 

“I’m going to talk to Emmett, we are having the Purity Ceremony tomorrow,” Justin declared.

 

“Perhaps we should….

 

“No Brian, tomorrow, I’m fine and I want you.”

 

He almost died; he didn’t know what might come tomorrow. He refused to die as a virgin.

 

“You are hot when you are authoritative Sunshine,” he murmured against the young man’s ear, sucking on his ear lobe.

 

Justin laughed at the ticklish sensation.

 

“There is also the feeding Ceremony; we can do it all in one. I will fast tomorrow so we can do both, but I’m not going to have soup for dinner.”

 

Brian laughed. “We will check with Haydar and if he agrees, then we will do as you want.”

 

“Good,” Justin nodded.

 

They stayed against one another exchanging small kisses from time to time when suddenly something occurred to Justin.

 

“Oh no Brian,” he lamented, turning to face the older man.

 

“What? Are you hurting?” Brian inquired worried.

 

“No, it’s worse. We can’t be together, after the Feeding Ceremony, I must sleep at the temple.”

 

Justin didn’t want to wait any longer.

 

Brian gave him a look of disbelief. “That’s worse? Are you kidding me? You so deserve a spanking Justin. One of these days you will get one.”

 

Justin licked his lips and let his hand slide between their bodies, travelling down to Brian’s half erected manhood, grabbing it. “Will it hurt?” he whispered against Brian’s ear, sucking on his ear lobe as the older man did to him earlier. The King moaned and removed his hand from his penis that Justin was slowly massaging. He pulled the younger man’s head back by his hair, letting the tip of his tongue travel from the base of his neck to the blond’s open lips. He took his mouth voraciously, leaving the young man panting.

 

“You are trying to drive me crazy, but it will not work. I will not fuck you here Justin. The first time it will be in our bed. And I need to be sure that you are in perfect health because I will hold nothing back,” he said against the young man’s mouth. “And by the way Justin, I don’t want you to come until our wedding night.”

 

“What? No way Brian, I will not agree to that, it’s cruelty and torture. I’m horny. I need to relieve the tension.”

 

“You heard me. I don’t want you to pleasure yourself. We will get married after those ceremonies, the day after tomorrow. I don’t see any reason to wait. You only have to be patient for two days.”

 

Brian grabbed Justin’s butt. “It will be so much more intense, if you wait,” he whispered huskily against the younger man’s ear.

 

Justin thought about it, it would be torturous but, having to wait to find pleasure in Brian’s arms was a seductive idea and so exciting.

 

“If I can’t come you can’t either, Brian.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Promise.”

 

“I promise not to come.”

 

Justin closed his eyes trying to will his erection away.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Making my arousal disappear.”

 

“It’s not working.”

 

“I know,” he said frustrated, moving away from Brian.

 

“Justin, I have meant to ask you this for awhile... did you father and Haydar ever fuck?”

 

Justin opened his eyes and had an expression of sheer disgust on his face.

 

“Brian, are you insane? Yuck, Haydar is like an uncle to me, a second father. How dare you? I’m going to vomit and my stomach is almost empty…Stop laughing Brian,” the blond say throwing water at the older man.

 

“By all Gods, that’s an image I didn’t want or need in my head. You are evil Brian.”

 

“Come on Sunshine; see you are not hard anymore.”

 

“I probably never will be again,” he complained making Brian laugh harder.

 

The older man took him in his arms and gave him a small kiss. Justin leant back against Brian’s chest, the brunet massaging his shoulders.

 

“Brian?”

 

“Hmmm?

 

“You never gave me my gift.”

 

“No, but you gave me one.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I’m glad to have you back.”

 

The blond laughed, and wiggled his bottom against him. “I know Brian I can feel it.”

 

“Stop that, you little…”

 

Justin kissed him hard and Brian opened his mouth letting the blond in. The King let him take control of the kiss for awhile, before claiming his mouth fervently.

 

***

 

Vic was at his desk writing a letter to the King’s council, advising them of the new wedding date. The man had been ecstatic when he learned the Prince was awake. He too had prayed to the gods, for the young man to survive the poisoning. He had spent the last days and nights trying to find the best solution for the King and the Lowlands, thinking about potential betrotheds for Brian. It was hard to be the King’s advisor; he had to put aside his sadness to focus on the future. He had to be prosaic all the time. But Prince Justin was awake now. He was the best candidate. Brian cared about him, desired him, by the look of it for more than one night and the King respected the young man.

 

He was preparing various documents for the King’s attention when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Come in,” he said

 

Michael entered the room and closed the door behind him, taking a seat.

 

“Michael, I presume you have heard the good news, I’m thinking of giving Prince Justin flowers for coming back to life and making my life so much easier.”

 

“Yeah, he is so great, he can even beat death.”

 

Vic didn’t like that tone, he had meant to talk to his nephew but the Prince’s poisoning had occupied his mind the last days.

 

“Michael, I don’t understand your animosity towards Prince Justin, and I would appreciate if you refrain from showing such a dislike for him.”

 

“Uncle Vic, everybody seemed to forget that he is the son of a traitor. I’m tired of hearing how beautiful he is, how clever. He is manipulating Brian.”

 

Vic had enough hearing his nephew claim the same things over and over again.

 

“Michael, your own father was a drunk, who was already married when he seduced your mother, lied to her; getting her pregnant before leaving her to go back to his spouse. But you don’t hear people asking you to be accountable for his mistakes and actions. So stop that stupid nonsense about him being the son of a traitor. For your information, Lord Taylor is not a traitor, I never believed it. He’s not ambitious enough. It just seems to me that you have decided to hate Prince Justin and you’re just using the only thing you have against him, his father. And how is he manipulating Brian?”

 

“Brian is different with him, he…”

 

“He what? He cares, he is interested, so what? Is it a reason to hate the Prince?”

 

Michael didn’t say anything.

 

“Michael, don’t antagonize the future Vice-King, someone who can banish you from court or this kingdom.”

 

“Brian will never let him do that,” the younger man stated with conviction, crossing his arms.

 

The fact that Michael could assert such a thing with so much certitude showed Vic that this talk was really important and long overdue. Being Brian’s childhood friend, made Michael too assured of his position and gave him the illusion that he was somehow safe and whatever he did, he would always be forgiven. Brian had told Vic once that he had been more of a father than his own had been. Even knowing the trust Brian put in him, the position he gave him, he couldn’t say with such assurance, that if he offended the Prince, Brian would not let him banish him.

 

“You are so naive Michael, you always fail to understand that Brian is a King first and a man second, the man being your friend. As a King he has to think about the kingdom’s best interests. And Michael, it is in the King’s interest for Justin to be satisfied, since it’s in the kingdom’s interest for this marriage to succeed. With this wedding we are going to achieve a unity this kingdom desperately needs. Right now we are weakened and prey to invasions and our enemies’ greed. And in order to keep that unity, if Brian has to banish you to please the father of the future King of Megarit, he will do it. Do you understand? He will do it. Don’t ever doubt it. You know what? I will escort you myself out of the court or at the kingdom’s borders, depending on the King’s will. This is not about you; this is bigger than you are. If you were not too busy playing with horses and having fun, you would know that and you would respect Brian’s future spouse.”

 

“I know that Uncle Vic, it’s just…”

 

“You want to be him. Michael, I know what you feel for Brian is not just a crush; you are in love with him.”

 

Vic hadn’t really talked with his nephew about his feelings towards the King in the past. He always thought that Michael would figure out for himself that nothing would happen between them. However he knew now for his nephew’s sake he had to be harsh. He didn’t want Michael’s jealousy towards the Prince to cause him any trouble. He always lamented that he was not around enough when Michael was growing up and when he was, he was constantly busy with the Princes and the kingdom’s affairs. He realised that he had unfortunately consecrated more time to the Princes, particularly Brian than to his own nephew... duty over family.

 

Michael’s mother was there for him and the boy didn’t seem like a troubled child. He was good-natured, kind and generous. He liked people, so Vic knew that if the King was not so attracted to Justin, Michael would have welcomed him into their little group. He would have been the first to introduce himself. He would have shared his love for horses with the young man. On one hand Michael’s love for the King had helped the otherwise shy teen; around Brian he had been more extrovert, more curious and braver. On the other hand it had been poisonous; Michael hadn’t been able to have a good relationship, since he was always so focused on Brian. He was always jealous of the men around the King. He was so obsessed with Brian’s life he didn’t live his own.

 

Vic had also a fear, that Michael’s dislike for the Prince could be used by one of the Prince’s or the kingdom’s enemies. They could persuade him to do things he would regret. If that was the case Michael could lose everything even his life.

 

Vic rose from his seat behind the desk and came to sit in the chair near his nephew, facing him.

 

“Michael I want you to listen to me carefully. Brian is a King, you know it but you don’t understand the meaning of it. Whatever fantasy you have about the two of you, you need to forget it. Kings, Michael they don’t marry their squire. They marry noblemen, noblewomen, princes, princesses or rulers, not their servants and we are all the King’s servants. So even if he was in love with you, all you could get would be the title of official lover. Let’s imagine for a second that the King is so in love with you, he decides to marry you anyway, Michael, you wouldn’t last a day. Being a King or a Vice-King is a profession. It is a duty that demands preparation, study, and education. You don’t just wake up one morning and become a ruler. Justin’s education has led him to that, yours hasn’t. You couldn’t do it.”

 

Seeing his nephew about to protest he raised his hand to stop him.

 

“Tell me Michael, what is the name of that village in the Lowlands that the late King and his brother burnt to the ground?”

 

Michael frowned. “I know it…it’s….Haligar,” he smiled triumphantly.

 

Vic sighed. He had paid a tutor for his nephew, who had told him that it was hopeless Michael was not an intellectual. He hadn’t believed the man and had insisted for him to teach Michael everything he could. The problem with Michael was not the fact he was not an intellectual, but he was lazy and discarded all the things he didn’t care about or he found uninteresting.

 

“It’s Alagar Michael, if you can’t even name the village which has changed the relationship between the crown and the Lowlanders, how are you going to survive strategy conferences, audiences, meetings with ambassadors, etc.?”

 

“I could learn.”

 

“You had all the time to learn, but you didn’t. It’s not even the main issue here. The King doesn’t love you Michael. If the King had feelings for you, I would have helped you, encouraged you. But he only had brotherly feelings for you. That’s why you need to understand that Prince Justin’s presence, doesn’t take away anything from you. Brian is still going to be your friend. But if you do something against the Prince, you might lose Brian’s friendship too. He would not tolerate anything happening to the Prince. That intruder, Drew told me Brian wanted to tear him into pieces. He had never seen Brian so angry, willing to kill someone without even a trial.”

 

He saw the younger man paled slightly; he hoped he understood what was at stake. Vic wanted him to be happy.

 

“That man…is he still unconscious?”

 

“Yes and I hope for his sake, he stays like that until the King leaves the Lowlands, otherwise he’s going to pay for the intrusion and the poisoning, even if he had not part in it.”

 

Michael rose, “Do you know where Brian is?”

 

“I think he went back to the Prince, after our short meeting.”

 

“I better go; I need to check the blacksmith’s work with the King’s horses. I just came to check on you since you were not at the last meal last night.”

 

The older man nodded. He knew his nephew loved him and was always worried about his well being, he was a good man. Michael reached for the door handle, and Vic stopped him.

 

“And Michael, it is important in the world we live in to be observant. Don’t be fooled by the Prince’s appearance and age; Craig Taylor didn’t raise an idiot or someone weak. Also you heard from David like all of us that Master Haydar is one of the most in demand and respected men of science in our world. He is knowledgeable in many topics. Master Haydar was paid a fortune to work for the King of Palmor. However he left that envious position to be the preceptor of a nobleman’s child, in the depths of the Lowlands. What does it tell you?”

 

“Lord Taylor is richer than we thought,” Michael suggested.

 

Vic smiled, “the Taylor’s house is more powerful and has more influence than what we think. Craig Taylor was living a simple life for a nobleman, but he made sure his son was educated by one of the best.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Michael, since a young age, Prince Justin has been prepared, trained for power, not to be a dignitary, a city commander or a governor, but to be a King. What I mean is don’t start a war with someone who has been taught how to win them.”

 

***

 

After the dinner, everybody had retreated in the large parlour. What a difference a day could make. The humor was festive. There were musicians playing, people laughing and chatting. They were celebrating the Prince’s miraculous recovery and Niall’s death. Brian had learnt that late last night a messenger sent by his brother had come with the news. Brian hoped his brother would be there for the wedding ceremony.

 

Brian looked at Justin, sitting on a couch near the patio doors, surrounded by the ever present twins, Emmett, Haydar and his father. Justin was showing them his gift, a gold necklace with a pendant in the shape of a sun. Brian had bought it from a vendor in Elvas, while inspecting the town. He had been surprised to find a jewel of such quality in a small town. The man, a travelling merchant had told him that it had been made with the finest gold and he believed him, the quality was exceptional. Seeing it, he had immediately thought of Justin and the new nickname the twins had found for him. He was not one to buy presents which were not useful, but he had bought it on an impulse. He had imagined it around Justin’s pale neck and it had been enough to relieve his pouch of a few gold coins.

 

Justin gestured something with his hands to the twins, who laughed. The young man raised his head and their eyes met. Justin beamed at him. The younger man had been so happy when after their bath Brian had given him the present. He had torn the paper with impatient hands and had emitted various sounds of joy and excitement. He had kissed Brian and run to the mirror to put it on and look at it.

 

“He is beautiful, isn’t he? It’s so unfair Brian,” Cynthia told him, sitting next to him.

 

“What?”

 

“He has been ill for three days and he looks better than me,” the priestess complained with a smile.

 

“Cynthia even if he was ill for a month, he would look better than you do,” the King said.

 

She slapped Brian on his arm. “And I thought love made people nicer.”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

“Of course you don’t Brian.”

 

“Not again,” Michael yelled suddenly at Drew, as all of the people at the table laughed.

 

His friends were playing cards and as usual Michael was losing. He was so bad at cards; Brian wondered why he kept playing.

 

“I think I’m going to help Mikey cheat, he deserved to win at least a coin,” Cynthia spoke standing.

 

“Good luck with that.”

 

Before going to the cards table, Cynthia stopped near Justin. She sat there for a moment talking with the young man. The woman had helped the blond prepare for the Purity Ceremony in the morrow. Brian only knew that he was supposed to stand in a room and wait for the confirmation that the younger man was indeed a virgin – as if he didn’t know that already, fucking rites and ceremonies.

 

Emmett requested Justin’s attention, he had papers with him. He was trying to arrange everything for the wedding Ceremony. A ball would be organized after the Ceremony, with the prominent Lowlanders, but it would be for later. Brian was not fond of receptions or balls. He wondered if Justin was going to invite some of his friends. He still didn’t get the chance to read that report about his visitors. Brian observed Justin’s group heading to the balcony. Only Emmett was left behind reading, annotating his papers. Brian was thinking of joining them when he heard the herald yelling.

 

“His royal highness, Prince Brandon.”

 

Brian stood immediately welcoming his brother with a bear hug.

 

“What are doing here? I thought you would not be able to make it.”

 

Brandon laughed. “I actually left once I received your message; I barely took a break during the journey. I had to come straight away to be with you, for the end of the world.”

 

Brian laughed too. “It’s not the end of the world only the end of mine.”

 

“What do you mean by you thought I wouldn’t be able to make it? The wedding is in a week or so.”

 

“No it will be the day after tomorrow, it’s a long story. We will talk later.”

 

Brian’s companions all gathered to welcome his little brother. Laugher and jokes were shared at his expense; he just glared at them.

 

“Where is your betrothed? Did he run away already, Bri?” His brother inquired as his friends were laughing.

 

“No risk of that,” Drew commented. “Our King is furiously possessive.”

 

Brian glared at his friend. “Come, little Bran.” the ruler ordered. “I will introduce you.”

 

***

 

Brian was not sleeping, watching the ceiling, thinking about the events since he reached the Lowlands. In two days he would be married. If someone had told him when he left for the Lowlands, that he would leave them with a spouse, he wouldn’t have believed it. He would probably have kicked the fucker.

 

He heard the section of the wall opening and Justin appeared, holding a candlestick. His future husband was getting bolder. Brian straightened up seeing the haunted look on the blond’s face. He immediately pushed the bed sheets away, inviting the younger man to come in. Justin put the candlestick down and lay down. Brian took him in his arms, the shorter man was trembling.

 

“What is it?” He asked rubbing his back.

 

“I…I wanted to read…before sleeping, and I opened that book…and when I wanted to turn the page…I was so scared to turn the page, Brian, but I did anyway; I didn’t want to be afraid of books. Then it hit me. I could have died Brian, someone tried to kill me...I don’t know why. What if they find another way? What if this time I don’t wake up?” he said holding tightly onto the brunet.

 

Brian understood, all day Justin didn’t have the time to process what could have happened to him. How he could have left this world. He had been faced with his mortality, now he felt vulnerable and he was afraid.

 

“I don’t want to die Brian,” he murmured.

 

Brian kissed his forehead. Brian inwardly cursed the people who had put that fear in the younger man.

 

“I will protect you Justin. I promise you, no god, spirit or man will take you away from me.”


	12. The Prince of the Blood

_**Lowlands, Governor’s Palace, in Peare.** _

 

The sun had risen for two hours when Brandon went to his room’s balcony. He was surprised by the sight in the interior gardens. Justin was lying on the grass, under a tree on his belly, barefoot, a blade of grass between his lips. He was reading a book. He looked more like a stable boy than a prince, with his black pants rolled up to his knees and his simple shirt. Yet the guards deployed around the gardens indicated he was not any boy but one of high status, one that the King wanted to keep safe. Even Brian didn’t have so many guards around him. The men were at a distance to leave the young man some space and privacy.

 

Brian had told him briefly about the intruder and Justin’s poisoning. The King was apparently being very protective of the blond after those events. However there was more; Brandon had noticed last night how Brian was infatuated with his betrothed. After the introductions which took place in the gardens, since Justin and his group had retreated there, they had gone back inside. Brandon had seen how Brian’s eyes never left Justin for too long. It was even more obvious when he interacted with the young man. At some point they had sat together on a couch. Brandon had watched them talk to one another. Both men were facing each other, with the King’s hand on the young man’s knee. While listening to what the blond was saying, Brian didn’t have that expression of boredom or that impenetrable mask he usually wore. His older brother was open. He saw him laugh at one of the boy’s remarks. Brandon had wondered what they were talking about. By the way the young man was looking at his brother he seemed seduced too, but who didn’t desire Brian? Still for the brunet to be so fascinated by someone it was unprecedented. His brother didn’t do feelings or love as he always stated. Brandon wondered if the King himself realized his infatuation.

 

Brian’s captivation for Justin had made Brandon watch the younger man closely. He was good-looking for sure, actually stunning. He had this ethereal beauty, when he smiled it looked like a light had been ignited inside of him. Nevertheless was it only the boy’s appearance which attracted Brian? Brandon knew that looks only, couldn’t keep Brian’s interest for long, there had to be more to the blond. Unity of the kingdom or not, Brian wouldn’t have chosen a simpleton as his future Vice-King. When they had been introduced, Justin had bowed deeply to him, showing his respect towards a Prince of the blood. Brandon was satisfied to notice that his new title hadn’t gone to Justin’s head. Until the young man’s coronation, Brandon’s position was higher than his. The blond’s manners had been perfect, perhaps too perfect. Brandon had been unable to read him and he didn’t like that. He didn’t want to be distracted by the younger man’s attractiveness and youthfulness. Appearance could be deceiving. The most appealing creatures could hide malice and cruelty, he had witnessed it before. If Brian had let his guard down, he would be paying attention, for his brother.

 

The older man hadn’t had the chance to talk with his new brother-in-law yet. He had stayed for awhile last night in the parlour, chatting with the others but he was just too tired after hours on his horse... he had taken his leave, minutes later. He knew he had to discuss with Brian the finding of Niall’s body, before the King became too busy with his upcoming nuptials.

 

When he had started reading the message about the marriage he thought it was a farce, until he came to the part where Brian had sworn on Claire’s tomb that it was the truth. His brother would never use their little sister’s name on a message if it was a joke. Claire had died a week after her birth. One morning, the governesses had found her in her crib not breathing anymore. Brandon had cried in Brian’s arms for a little sister he hadn’t got the chance to know. It was his first experience with death and he didn’t understand how the gods could take back a gift they had just given. He was five and Brian ten. He hadn’t left Brian’s side for two weeks afraid the gods were going to take him too. He wondered if their little sister’s death was one of the causes of their parents’ estrangement. Nobody believed it to be the case. Joan had had a miscarriage and a stillborn infant, before having her two boys. The couple had been closely knit then, being there for one another. Joan and Jack had been more in love than ever after all those ordeals. Moreover, in the months following his little sister’s death, the royal couple had been as close as ever, supporting one another. What had changed he never knew? His mother had never said.

 

Justin seemed really concentrated on the book he was reading. Brandon saw him being startled by the dog coming next to him, dropping a stick. The wolf dog licked his cheek and nuzzled him. The young man laughed turning on his back. The dog barked at the stick and moved away. The wolfhound wanted to play. He saw Justin rise and take the stick, throwing it away, and the dog went to fetch it and came back quickly with it. Justin was joined soon after by the twins and Emmett who dragged him inside, his dog following right behind. The young man barely had the time to take his book.

 

Brandon left the balcony after the blond’s departure and went to get ready for the day.

 

***

 

The blue room was cluttered with precious fabrics, clothes, shoes, and sewing kits. Two servants were unsuccessfully trying to put some order in the room. Sitting on a chair, Emmett was once again going through everything regarding the Ceremonies and the wedding.

 

Justin was standing on a wooden pedestal, letting the twins do the last alterations for his wedding outfit. It was a hooded coat made of a cream silk brocade with golden patterns. It was magnificent with a long train. The collar was beaded with small pearls. Lindon had come thirty minutes ago to inspect the girls work at their request. Dalia and Rosa had stood nervously waiting for their old master to give his sentiment on the coat. Lindon had taken his time, circling the young man, nodding from time to time, he had gave them a laconic ‘not bad, not bad at all’, before leaving the room. The twins had been ecstatic afterwards, apparently in Lindon’s language, not bad at all, equalled wonderful. Justin had let them know how impressed he was by their work, they had even blushed at his compliments, but they deserved them all. They paid such attention to details and every one of their creations was well thought out and creative.

 

Justin knew the Purity Ceremony robe was finished; it didn’t take long to make. But he was surprised to see that the outfit for the wedding ceremony was practically finished as well. The twins had confessed they hadn’t stopped working on it, even when he was lying unconscious in his bed and all hope was lost. They believed that if they kept making it, it would keep him alive. Justin had been so moved by their declaration.

 

“That’s it, we are done; we can take it off, Master Sunshine,” Dalia said.

 

With Dalia and Rosa’s help, he took off the outfit.

 

“So Prince Brandon is going to be the one escorting you from your room to the temple for the Purity Ceremony,” Emmett announced.

 

“Was it not supposed to be Cynthia?”

 

“Since there wasn’t any member of the King’s family, yes, but Prince Brandon is here so traditions…blah, blah, blah.” Emmett explained.

 

Justin had only met briefly Brian’s brother last night. He was almost as tall as Brian, with dark blonde hair and green eyes, a handsome man. After the introductions when they went back in the parlour he had caught Brandon’s eyes on him. He had looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and awe. He had wondered as he did for the Queen dowager if the King’s brother would be on his side or not. Haydar had mentioned how close to his brother the King was and how fiercely loyal Brandon was to Brian. He had also said that Prince Brandon was the one who liked to travel the most and was a good soldier.

 

“Master Brian and Master Brandon are so gorgeous, it’s a shame in Megarit you can’t have several spouses, you could have married them both,” Dalia spoke.

 

“Or master Sunshine could just try them both and keep the one who gives him more pleasure,” Rosa suggested shrugging.

 

Emmett laughed, “You should suggest that to the King.”

 

“Emmett,” Justin said reproachfully. “Girls I don’t want you to repeat those things - it’s not appropriate.”

 

“Why would it not be proper? Pleasure is important,” Dalia remarked.

 

“I agree, but you have to refrain from mentioning certain subjects. For instance talking about me trying men is not acceptable, above all when the man in question is the King’s brother,” Justin stated. “It could be used or misinterpreted at court, do you understand?”

 

Two pouting faces nodded, with a ‘yes Master Sunshine’.

 

“People of Megarit are such prudes, it’s ridiculous, and your King doesn’t even have a harem,” Rosa observed disdainfully.

 

“I told you already many times, because he doesn’t need one, he just takes who he wants, when he wants and discards him the next day, no need to maintain an expensive and useless harem,” Emmett explained, then he looked at Justin and winked. “He would not need anyone for the months to come anyway.”

 

“That’s for sure, if Master Sunshine rides him like he rides his horse, he would not look at anybody for a long long time,” Rosa commented smiling.

 

Emmett laughed.

 

“Rosa,” Justin exclaimed shaking his head.

 

Justin knew that trying to turn the twins into more elegant and ladylike girls would be a challenge.

 

The young man went to one of the consoles where his jewels for the wedding Ceremony were placed, all gifts from the King. A herald and a page boy had brought them in the morning. On a red velvet cushion was the gold and pearl chain. Justin touched the beautiful piece of jewelery. Next to the chain was a golden circlet, with arabesque designs which reminded him of patterns you could see in the east. These were expensive gifts. The twins had looked at him suspiciously when they had seen them. They had stated that in the harem, for a woman to receive those kinds of jewels, the King had to lose consciousness, from an intense orgasm during their coupling. He had to tell them that nothing had happened between the King and him. The girls revealed to Emmett how they had found him in the King’s room that morning, before the King’s departure for the borders. Justin had blushed, and then it was Emmett’s turn to look at him with suspicion. Justin had reassured him that nothing had happened. Dalia and Rosa didn’t believe him and Emmett had said several prayers to the gods.

 

He had sent a note to Brian thanking him. The answer had been few words, ‘I expect you to thank me many times during our wedding night’. Justin hadn’t had any present for Brian. He wondered what he could give to the man who had everything. He would not have the opportunity to leave the palace until after the wedding. He had to think of something.

 

There was a knock at the door, when Dalia went to open it a herald was standing there, informing Prince Justin that the King wanted to see him in his parlour right away. That sounded so formal. The young man rolled his pants down, put his shoes on and a light jacket.

 

***

 

Ben reached the King’s parlour and saw Drew close to the door trying to listen to what was going on inside. Seeing his friend coming, Drew immediately put a finger on his lips, asking him to stay quiet. Ted, Tucker and Michael who were heading their way were also advised by the muscular man not to make any noise.

 

The two guards standing at the door gave each other a glance, amused by what was going on. However they quickly straightened back to their positions, afraid the chief of the guards would notice.

 

“Perhaps… I should advise the King of… your…. presence,” the herald stammered.

 

As an answer Drew pushed him brutally aside making the frail man stumble. Ben gave him a disapproving look.

 

“He is young, he will be fine,” Drew claimed.

 

“So who the fuck is Ian to you Justin?” they heard the King shout.

 

“Brian, I don’t know any Ian, I told you that already. Did you drink something?” Prince Justin asked.

 

Brian’s companions chuckled and a smiling Ben made a silencing gesture.

 

They heard rustling noises.

 

'Of course you do, you spent...twenty nine minutes alone with him in the parlour in front of your room.'

 

“He is seeing someone behind Brian’s back,” Michael whispered.

 

Ben rolled his eyes and Drew who was near Michael, slapped him behind the head.

 

“Ouch,” Michael groaned.

 

“Shut the fuck up Michael or they will hear us,” Drew murmured.

 

'What on earth are….you mean Ethan?'

 

'Yes, whatever.'

 

'How did you know…? Brian, you had me followed? Is this a report?'

 

The men behind the door heard another rustling noise.

 

'Who wrote this, Drew, Ted? Who was it? Did they advise you how many times I took a bath during your absence? Let’s see…- (Monday, Prince Justin found the last meal really pleasant, he took two servings of desserts….After the meal Prince Justin spoke for fifteen minutes in the corridor with a male servant called Steve). Are you kidding me Brian?'

 

Drew was not surprised by the detailed report; he knew how meticulous and conscientious Todd was. He wondered how the young man collected all this information, since he was not even present during the last meals. Perhaps he had unintentionally told him. Todd had asked him hundreds of questions. He didn’t remember half of them.

 

'Thank you for reminding me to throw out your little friend Stuart, after I kick his ass…'

 

'For the love of all gods, you are not getting rid of STEVE, Brian this is such an invasion of privacy and….'

 

'I don’t fucking care, I’m the King. I make the rules and the law, and I say you have no privacy, above all if you need that privacy to spend twenty nine minutes alone with your little boyfriend.'

 

“My what?”

 

'Your little boyfriend; Sunshine, come on, he used to bring your flowers and you were planning on marrying him.'

 

“Told you,” Michael announced with a smug smile.

 

“Sunshine?” Ben mouthed.

 

“As in Master Sunshine,” Ted answered.

 

'But...but we were like six back then…How did…Did my father tell you every detail of my childhood?'

 

'The parts that included suitors.'

 

Justin laughed a hearty laugh.

 

'What are you laughing at?' the King yelled.

 

'Brian you are just so infuriating. You don’t need a report, if you had asked me I would have told you. Ethan is a childhood friend, he is like a brother to me. He was not in the kingdom when he heard what happened, he was worried about me. He came to visit me and we talked.'

 

'For twenty nine minutes alone, what did you talk about?'

 

'I can’t say, I can’t repeat something said in confidence.'

 

'I should just throw him in jail, after awhile, trust me he will tell me everything.'

 

Justin laughed again.

 

'You are not throwing my friends in jail, Brian. You don’t see me getting jealous of all your friends.'

 

'I don’t do….'

 

'….jealousy I know, you are just a possessive, territorial beast.'

 

“Did he just call Brian a beast?” Ted asked in disbelief.

 

There was silence on the other side of the door and in one movement the King’s men all moved closer to the door. They heard a moan and sounds of breathing and a cry of pleasure. They were startled, when they heard a loud bang and the King shouted ‘Fuck’, followed by a giggle, certainly the Prince.

 

'Please Brian.'

 

'No.'

 

'Come on you want to.'

 

'No, we wait until…Fuck…hmmm…Justin...I swear…hmmm.'

 

“Did he turn down, what I think he turned down?” Tucker murmured.

 

Ben and Ted nodded with wide eyes.

 

Rustling sounds, another moan and a grunt were perceived by the men outside the parlour. The couple inside was talking now, but it was inaudible whispers.

 

'I know what you are doing; you are trying to distract me from….'

 

'My little boyfriend?'

 

'Don't finish my sentences; I hate it when…..'

 

'….couples do that?'

 

'Justin.'

 

They couldn’t hear anything, the couple inside was probably murmuring again, the last thing the group heard was another moan before they were interrupted in their spying.

 

“What’s going on here?” Brandon asked. “Is the meeting with Brian adjourned?”

 

They all moved away from the door, their interest focused on anything in the corridor except the door’s parlour.

 

“Were you all eavesdropping like old women?” Brandon mocked them. “Who is with Brian, a trick?”

 

“No the Prince,” Ted answered after clearing his throat.

 

“He is with Justin? And you are listening to them, you all need a life, seriously,” Brandon stated.

 

The Prince went to the door and knocked. “Brian we are all here waiting for you.”

 

“Why didn’t the fucking herald say anything? Give me a minute…No five…” The King ordered.

 

Brandon looked at the herald standing nearby and the young man pointed discreetly at Brian’s companions.

 

“You all need more occupations,” Brandon voiced, shaking his head.

 

***

 

Brian looked at the map on the table. Brandon had put a wooden figurine showing where they had found Niall’s body and his men. The Gorlean forest, the southwest border between the kingdom of Megarit and Goria, it was obvious that Niall was on his way to seek refuge with the Gorians. The Gorlean forest was a fast way to reach Goria, but it was difficult to travel in that forest. Besides the wild animals, the paths were often impractical and the fog created a dangerous lack of visibility. It was a desperate passage for desperate men.

 

“How many men did you say you found with him?” The King asked his brother.

 

“Fifteen all dead, caught in their sleep,” Brandon revealed.

 

“Why didn’t the watchmen give the alert?” Drew wondered.

 

“They were probably surprised too, above all if they had their back to their attackers,” Ben answered.

 

“Any traces of their killers?” Vic asked.

 

“None, all erased. It had been raining heavily for days when we found them,” Brandon replied.

 

“So the Gorians killed him, since he was not useful to them anymore. He had lost the Lowlands and his attempt to take the throne had been unsuccessful,” Drew concluded.

 

“It could be. I really thought they were going to use him, he knew a lot about our defenses. I assumed they were going to give him an army or gold, in exchange of information,” Brian said.

 

“There is more,” Brandon added. He looked at Brian and then glanced at Justin standing next to him.

 

When Brian had told the blond he had a meeting, Justin had asked if he could stay, see how the great King worked with his men. The older man had accepted convinced that Justin was just trying to avoid any more wedding planning. Brian had agreed, there was nothing secret in the meeting. The King had already asked Vic to inform Liberty of Niall’s death. Since the beginning of the meeting Justin had been silent, observing them closely. What his brother was really asking was if they could trust Justin with information. The younger man was going to be the Vice-King and he almost lost his life because of that. He had every right to hear what Brandon had to say; above all if it concerned the Gorians, which he suspected had paid for the poison to kill Justin.

 

Brian looked at the blond, who was patiently waiting for him to make a decision.

 

“You can speak freely in front of the Prince,” Brian finally said.

 

Brandon nodded. “There was something disturbing. We found Niall naked, hanging by his feet with his hands cut and a word….”

 

“…carved on his abdomen,” Justin finished. “He bled to death because of thirteen incisions on his body, didn’t he?”

 

“Yes, that’s how he died how....” Brandon started.

 

Brian looked at the man shocked. “How the fuck do you know that?”

 

The young man shrugged. “Everybody around here knows it, people made songs, stories about that. It’s how…your…fa…the late King Jack killed the chieftain of Alagar. He made the chieftain’s fourteen year old son carve the word traitor on his father, before killing him too,” Justin explained.

 

“I didn’t know that,” Vic said.

 

“Perhaps it’s because you were too busy looking after me, instead of joining the blood thirsty festivity,” the ruler answered sourly.

 

“This is fucked up,” Drew affirmed.

 

“No shit?” Brian said.

 

“And disgusting,” Michael commented.

 

“Why did they do that to Niall if the late King did it?” Tucker asked.

 

“No idea,” Vic replied.

 

Brian sighed, “I was the only one looking for Niall. They made sure I would find him. They are….”

 

“…sending you a message, Brian,” Justin added.

 

“And what is the message?” Brandon asked.

 

“Retribution, I guess,” Justin replied.

 

“Why now? After all these years?” Ted inquired.

 

“I want answers,” the King ordered. “I need our best men on it. I don’t care why they killed him. I want to know who these fuckers are and if they are a threat to me or my family.”

 

***

 

Brian put his legs on the table, drinking from his cup of wine. After the meal the King and his brother had retreated to the library. The library walls were thick, he was sure that here his friends couldn’t eavesdrop so easily on his conversation. Brandon had told him how he had found them listening at the door. Michael had immediately let him know that it was Drew’s idea. The chief of the guards had promised Michael retaliation for his treachery. Brian had threatened to send them all to clean the stables if they listened to him and Justin ever again. His friends were worse than old gossiping women sometimes. He knew they were all surprised and disconcerted by his interest in Justin, but the King hated justifying his behaviour, even to his friends. Above all when he himself didn’t quite understand why Justin was different from the others and why he cared so much about the young man.

 

Brian reminded himself to punish the shorter man later; he had almost made him abandon his resolution of not coming before the wedding night. The little shit had sat on his lap, rubbing their groins together. Brian wondered how he managed to resist Justin’s attempts to seduce him. If Brandon hadn’t knocked at the door he probably would have yielded to his desire for the blond. He didn’t know how much his men had listened, but during the meal they had congratulated him on being so brave and on his willpower. Fucking idiots, all of them.

 

“Why didn’t your betrothed stay for the meal Brian?” Brandon asked.

 

“He is fasting,” Brian replied.

 

“Fasting?”

 

“It’s all part of the Feeding Ceremony; I’m supposed to feed him at sunset, Lowlands’ traditions. They like this kind of shit.”

 

“I know it’s a good decision for the kingdom, but you could have taken more time to chose your future Vice-King. He’s not your usual type, you know, tall brunets.”

 

“I want him,” Brian replied simply.

 

Brandon laughed, “then it’s settled.”

 

“I know what I’m doing, Bran.”

 

“Why him?”

 

Brian sighed and passed a hand through his hair and smiled.

 

“He is clever, bold, and fucking fearless. He doesn’t back down when it’s something he believes in. He’s wise and he cares about people. Will you believe me, if I tell you he was sad about Martin’s death, the man who tried to kill him?”

 

“And let’s not forget his repulsive appearance.”

 

“He is fucking beautiful and I don’t think he realizes how attractive he is.”

 

“Unlike you.”

 

“Fuck you, Bran.”

 

“Any flaws?”

 

“He can be an annoying little shit,” Brian replied.

 

“Why does it look like you actually enjoy that?”

 

The King laughed. His brother knew him too well. Justin was refreshing, he was not afraid to anger him or displease him. And he had to be annoying for Brian to punish him after all. He remembered that night in his room, when he had tied him up, because the boy had ruined his plans. Brian had loved seeing him so helpless, at his mercy and so eager for him.

 

“Bri, you are smiling like an idiot,” Brandon remarked.

 

“No I’m not,” Brian shouted.

 

“Yes you were,” Brandon shot back.

 

“No I was not.”

 

“You were.”

 

“I’m going to kick your ass if you keep saying that.”

 

“Oh…I’m so scared,” Brandon said, “I’m shaking in fear.”

 

They looked at each other and they both burst out laughing at their absurdity. It was exactly like in their childhood. For a second he thought their mother was going to come in and tell them to calm down or she was going to send them to the temple to copy manuscripts for the priests.

 

“Do you remember that day we were sent to the temple to copy a manuscript about cultivation of…what the fuck was it?” Brian asked.

 

“The cultivation of fucking barley and I knocked the inkwell on my copy.”

 

“I had to help you finish.”

 

“You were a great older brother Brian, you still are.”

 

“And you were a fucking pain in my ass, a master in the art of cockblocking.”

 

Brandon laughed. “Don’t complain you certainly made up for all the lost occasions because of your needy little brother.”

 

“I sure did.”

 

Brandon drank some wine.

 

“Do you trust him?” His little brother asked.

 

“I don’t know yet.”

 

“He has been tutored by Haydar of Tâlal and he is the heir of the Taylors' house.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“They are among those noble families who looked down on us, who thought that our house didn’t deserve the crown. In their eyes we were mere peasants who became soldiers and who took the throne by force.”

 

“Now they should be satisfied that one of their own is going to be the Vice-King.”

 

Brandon laughed. “You thought about it, didn’t you?”

 

“Yep,” Brian answered with a smirk. “My son will not be contested on those grounds.”

 

“Let’s hope you are the one in control and not the opposite.”

 

***

 

Tucker was waiting impatiently outside the library; he didn’t know why the King had summoned him. He had tried to think of any mistakes he could have made during their trip to the borders but nothing came to mind. He knew he still had to prove himself to the King. Brian’s trust was not easily given. After three years, even if he valued his abilities and he had allowed him in his inner circle, Tucker knew he didn’t have the King’s complete trust yet. He hadn’t been at the King’s service as long as the others. He had worked under Drew’s command for a few years first, until the one in charge of the King’s journeys had died. Drew had recommended him. Tucker knew the roads, his uncle had been an itinerant merchant and he had accompanied him for many years across many kingdoms. He knew how to organize travels and journeys, to be as safe as possible.

 

The door to the King’s parlour opened and a herald came to get him. Inside were the King and Prince Brandon sitting on one the side of the table.

 

Brandon gave him a small smile, not giving anything away. As for the King his expression was unreadable. He was not in front of Brian, the man... but the King, it was all in his posture. The fact that he didn’t offer him a seat was a dead give away as well. The ruler liked to keep those he was assessing standing up. Tucker waited patiently with his hands behind his back.

 

“The Vice-King will have his own guards,” the King announced. “Therefore he needs a chief of his guards and you could be that man; Drew recommended you.”

 

Tucker tried not to show his surprise. He was pleased and happy but he didn’t want to let them see that. Being the Vice-King’s chief of the guards meant a status, a title, a better income, his own quarters at the palace and more men working under him. He would be assured to remain in the King’s inner circle, if he did a great work. He would be out of Drew’s tutelage. Even if he admired the man it was exciting to be on his own.

 

“I know what’s going on in your head, all the benefits, the good side, etc.,” the King commented.

 

Tucker tried to hide his surprise, at the King’s insight, but seeing Brandon smirking, he realized he had failed miserably.

 

“Justin’s life has been threatened twice over the past several days. I don’t want a third time,” Brian declared. “I want you to live, breathe for his safety. I don’t want you to go to sleep before you are completely, totally sure that everything has been done to insure his protection. I want to know he is your priority.”

 

Tucker nodded.

 

“So before I make a final decision, tell me how you envision your work, what will you need?”

 

Tucker swallowed and took few seconds. Brian hated people who spoke without thinking. It was better to take an instant instead of saying the wrong thing. With the knowledge of the past days, the King’s behaviour and feelings he started talking.

 

“I will need thirty to forty trained men, who will rotate; they will need their own uniform to be recognizable in the crowd. They have to be without any ties, so they will be completely dedicated to their duty. They should enter the Vice-King’s service for a period of five years. I would need to recruit at least five women, to stay close to the Vice-King in places like the baths for instance. Prince Justin would need to meet them all, so he would know them, in case someone takes their place. Of course we will have passwords and codes changed every day. I will need to work closely with the Prince’s personnel. All of them should be checked and controlled. If the Vice-King travels I will need to increase the numbers of soldiers with the palace guards or soldiers. It will be imperative to have the Vice-King’s cooperation and trust and to insure him of my loyalty.”

 

Brandon seemed impressed, yet the King was still wearing his unreadable expression.

 

“There is the Purity Ceremony in two hours, how would you organize his security?” Brandon inquired.

 

Again Tucker took a few seconds to think.

 

“Guards along the way to the temple, and an escort, also I would disguise four guards as priests, with the high priest authorization. They could enter the temple and they could get lost in the crowd. They would be able to protect him inside. Moreover I would make sure to have three tasters ready, to taste the Feeding Ceremony’s food.”

 

The King didn’t say anything for a long time.

 

“Well you have two hours to put that in place, once you are done, go see Theodore so he can record your new status and advise you on all the things you need. Vic will tell you about the funding. You will be on a trial period for three months.”

 

“Thank you, your majesty.”

 

“If you fuck this up, I will destroy you,” Brian declared, his hard eyes on him.

 

Tucker smiled thinking the King was joking, but the monarch’s serious expression showed him he wasn’t. The smile on his face disappeared instantly.

 

“Yes, your majesty.”

 

“And one more thing - you work for me, I want to know everything.”

 

“Yes, your majesty.”

 

“Indicate your replacement to Drew by tomorrow and you will have two months to train him. I don’t want to change the way my travels are planned. You may leave now.”

 

When he was out the door, Tucker released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

***

 

Justin was ready; after his bath, he had dressed in his robe for the ceremony. The simple clothing for the Purity Ceremony and the Feeding Ceremony was exquisite. It was a long white robe, just like the priests and priestesses wore. But his was in cotton with small blue patterns embroidered around the round collar and the edges of the sleeves. The interior of the long large sleeves were blue, matching the color of the pattern. The twins had been particularly inspired; they had worked hard for an outfit he would only wear for a few hours.

 

He was a little nervous; he knew everything would be alright. He had gone through the ceremony with Cynthia. He knew that there would be only a few people at the temple, the King, his father, their witnesses; he presumed it would be Haydar and Brandon.

 

“Don’t be nervous, you don’t have to be…unless you and Brian…” Emmett said.

 

Justin smiled. “I told you already, we didn’t. I swear.”

 

Emmett put a hand on his heart, “Let’s thank the Gods for that,” the taller man told him.

 

The brunet looked once again at his outfit, making sure everything was in order; he arranged a strand of the blond’s hair and took a step back.

 

“It’s perfect; the girls really did a great job.”

 

“Yes, they did.”

 

There was a knock at the door, Emmett went to open it, and it was Brandon. The taller man was wearing black. His long hair tied in a ponytail with a leather lace. He smiled warmly at Emmett. When his green eyes met Justin’s blue ones, he simply nodded, the smile gone, the younger man bowed.

 

“Prince Justin I came to escort you to the temple for the Ceremony, if you are ready.”

 

“Yes, he is,” Emmett said enthusiastically.

 

Justin thanked Emmett, headed for the door and joined Brandon. They started to walk escorted by several guards. They walked without talking for a while, Justin was thinking of something to say when Brandon broke the silence.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“What for?” Justin asked curiously.

 

“For the change, you probably would have preferred walking to the temple with someone you knew already, like Cynthia.”

 

“I’m honored to have you by my side, Prince Brandon.”

 

“That was the good answer. Do you always say the right thing?”

 

Justin smiled, “no, I don’t. I often speak without thinking.”

 

“Brian doesn’t. You two don’t seem to have much in common,” he remarked.

 

“Is it not too soon to tell, Prince Brandon? We didn’t spend a lot of time together.”

 

“And yet….”

 

“Yet?” the shorter man asked.

 

“My brother had had many men; they never kept his interest for more than a few hours perhaps a day. He bedded the most beautiful men, virgins, whores, married, single men and even priests. Clever men, blonds, brunets, redheads, the most exotic ones, the ones who could make any man lose their mind, noblemen and princes. They all wanted him, more of him. And here you are, young Justin of the Taylors and you managed to do what no man had done before you, make the King of Megarit infatuated with you. My brother is interested and he cares about you. Now that your plan worked, how are you going to use your new found power on one of the most important men of our world? What do you want?”

 

“I didn’t plan any of this….”

 

“The young man who wanted to be the King’s prisoner and ended up as the Vice-King of Megarit…striking story. Bards should make songs about that. Oh wait…they already do, they called them…legends.”

 

Justin exhorted himself to stay calm; he didn’t want to say something he would regret later. He had expected people to be suspicious. It was Brian’s brother, he had to be cautious, and he had a lot of influence on the King, he could make things very difficult for him. He took a deep breath.

 

Justin gave him a fake smile, “you are giving me more credit than I deserve; I’m not the great manipulator you think I am. If I was that good, I wouldn’t be Vice-King, but the King.”

 

“You have support,” he stated. “Who would stop you once you reach Liberty? With the help of your henchmen, my brother could die in a hunting accident. It could also be from a suspicious illness, I have heard you miraculously vanquished the most powerful poison known on earth.”

 

What he was implying was despicable, suggesting that he had poisoned himself, to have Brian’s sympathy and that he could use poison to kill the King. Brandon was trying to provoke him, to make him lose his composure, before the important ceremony. He wouldn’t take the bait. Justin looked at him with a sweet smile.

 

They had reached the temple’s doors. Justin stopped walking and faced the taller man.

 

“You are actually right about one thing, Prince Brandon.”

 

“What is that?”

 

“I would have preferred walking to the temple with Cynthia.”

 

Brandon smirked, detailing him with cold eyes and he moved closer to the young man.

 

“I will be watching your every move, Justin, and if you hurt my brother in any way, you will regret it. I will make it my personal mission to make your life a living hell.”

 

Justin moved closer, “I shall favour you with a warning myself. Don’t you dare call me a manipulator, a poisoner or a murderer ever again. The next time you do, it will be my personal mission to make your life miserable.”

 

Brandon then grabbed him by the neck and smashed his lips against the young man’s. Justin was so shocked that he didn’t have the time to react.

 

“Then, welcome to the Kinney family, brother,” Brandon declared moving away.

 

The younger man didn’t get the time to say anything since the temple doors opened and they were greeted by Cynthia. Justin glared at Brandon wiping his mouth. The older man smiled at him with a look in his eyes the future Vice-King couldn’t fathom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** The prince/princess of the blood is a person who is a legitimate descendant of the male line of the sovereign. It is also a rank, the highest in court (in European courts). In this case Brandon is a prince of the blood while Justin is a Prince thanks to a title given to him by the King (it’s still a legitimate title). 
> 
> **Thank you for reading**


	13. Ceremonies and Rules

**_Lowlands, Governor’s Palace grounds, in Peare._ **

 

Cynthia smiled reassuringly at Justin. She asked him to take his shoes off, and then she led Brandon and him deeper into the temple. Two priests opened high double doors. They penetrated a large white marble room; at its centre was a pit where a fire was burning. There were tall glass windows and a mosaic floor depicting a forest. On one side of the room he saw a bed and a console with a tray on it.

 

Once in the room, Brandon who he had ignored finally left his side to stand next to the King. The ruler gave him a cocky smile that Justin returned. He noticed his father standing not far from the King; Haydar was with him. They were with another man - his grandfather, impeccably dressed as usual. Justin was surprised and confused to see him there. The older man winked at him and the blond smiled broadly at him. The younger man gave his father an inquiring glance; the man just rolled his eyes.

 

An elderly woman approached, Justin immediately knew by her outfit that she was the high priestess. She had long braided white hair and piercing blue eyes. She was accompanied by a man, who was much younger.

 

“This is the high priestess Diandra and the high priest of Peare, Nicholas,” Cynthia announced.

 

Justin dropped his gaze and they bowed and curtsied to him. Nicholas had to be in his early thirties, he was attractive and he realized why Brian didn’t want him near him. He turned to the King with a knowing smile. The brunet looked at him his tongue in his cheek.

 

“We should start,” the high priestess said, “as you know your highness it’s not only a ceremony which will ascertain your purity but it’s also a blessing ceremony, for the bearer.”

 

Justin nodded.

 

The high priestess turned to the two clerks, standing in front of their wooden lecterns near the door. One was a priest and the other a secular. They immediately dipped their quill pen in the inkwell, ready to write everything she was going to avow.

 

“Who is here to avouch Prince Justin of the Taylor’s’ honor? The high priestess asked as the men started writing.

 

His father moved forward, “I, his father Craig of the Taylor’s attest to his honor.”

 

“Who is your witness?” She inquired.

 

“My father, Matthew of the Taylor’s, the First of our house,” Craig Taylor answered.

 

“Who is here to claim Prince Justin of the Taylor’s?”

 

“I, Brian of the Kinney’s the King of Megarit,” the ruler replied.

 

“Who is your witness?”

 

“My brother, Brandon of the Kinney’s, Prince of Megarit,” the King indicated.

 

“Well, we can start the ceremony,” the high priestess announced.

 

Justin was led towards the small heightened bed. It looked more like a long table than a bed, with cushions and a thin mattress covered with a white cotton sheet. A large console with a tray was nearby, it contained a jar full of milk, pomegranates, oil, white gloves and a thin slightly curved stick. He knew the pomegranates which symbolized fertility were used for the blessing and the milk as well. The stick was used to check the pearl, the bundle of nerves which generated pleasure. The bigger the pearl the more fertile the bearer was.

 

His nervous eyes met Brian’s serene ones, who smirked, before two priests drew long curtains that Justin hadn’t noticed. They were transparent and seagreen, dividing the room into two areas, the one he was in and the other where everyone else stood. The young man thought that they would not hide anything; nevertheless the priests drew ten of them, making it impossible to see through.

 

Justin smelled a familiar scent on the other side of the curtains; incense was burnt to lure away any evil spirits.

 

“Let’s begin my child,” the high priestess declared softly.

 

With the help of the two priestesses present, Justin took off his robe, leaving him in his short undergarment. He removed the last piece of clothing on him and laid on the bed his head on the cushions. The high priestess put her white velvet gloves on and smiled at him. She started by feeling his lower abdomen.

 

“Is your heat a regular occurrence?”

 

“Always,” he answered.

 

He doubted the people on the other side of the curtains could hear them, since the priests and priestesses on the other side had started singing a hymn.

 

“I don’t feel any problem,” she revealed.

 

He knew the most difficult part would start now. The high priestess grabbed a small cushion, placed it under his backside, then she ordered him to bend his knees and he had to expose himself. He felt himself blush.

 

“You have nothing to feel ashamed of, you are quite gifted,” she complimented him laughing.

 

Justin put his hands on his redder face. He had to groan when his stomach choose that instant to rumble.

 

“You are fasting for the Feeding Ceremony?”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

He felt her fingers inspecting his genitals and then his orifice.

 

“How is it going?”

 

“It’s alright, it’s not the first time, and it’s bearable.”

 

“I always notice that I felt the hunger more in the morning, and you?”

 

“More in the afternoon, actually.”

 

Justin understood that the talking was to distract him from her examination. He saw her take the thin stick. She dipped it in the oil and carefully inserted it in him. It was so thin; he barely flinched at the intrusion.

 

“You are going to feel a little pinch, but it will not be an unpleasant sensation,” she warned him.

 

Then he felt it, and moaned unconsciously. He closed his eyes and imagined the day a girl had showed him her private parts. He had been so disgusted by the display; he had known then that he was not attracted to girls at all.

 

“That’s perfect, the pearl is nicely shaped and big,” she announced removing the stick.

 

She took off her gloves, took the milk and poured it on his genitals saying a prayer. He shivered a little since the milk was cold. After that Diandra grabbed a pomegranate and cut it in two above his flat stomach, letting the water and the fruit’s seeds fall on his abdomen, reciting a prayer for fertility. She repeated her actions with the four pomegranates. Afterwards she massaged his abdomen murmuring another prayer. When she was done; she wiped her hands on a cloth and curtsied.

 

“Your highness has proved his honor,” she affirmed with a smile.

 

The priestesses helped him clean the pomegranate and he put his clothes back on, glad that it was at last done.

 

The priestesses opened the curtains and they went to the other side.

 

“Let it be known, that Justin of the Taylor’s hold the mark of those untouched and pure. Let it be known that he is a bearer and gods willing he will have many children,” she certified. “Congratulations Lord Craig of the Taylor’s your family’s honor is not to be questioned.”

 

“Now it’s time for you, Prince Justin of the Taylor’s to be blessed by the gods and the spirits,” she added turning to the blond.

 

The high priestess took the young man’s hand, led him near the fire and asked him to put his hands above the flames. She ordered him to close his eyes, pronounced a prayer to the god of Life. The high priest joined them; he was followed by another priest with a tray with three small ceramic bowls, containing powders of different colors. Nicholas held out the first bowl containing a red powder, vermilion. Diandra coated her index with the powder and she drew a long horizontal line on his forehead.

 

“Justin of the Taylor’s, receive the blessing from Altaïr, the God of life, he will now protect your life.”

 

She plunged her middle finger into the other turquoise powder and marked his forehead with a vertical line.

 

“Justin of the Taylor’s, welcome the blessing of Erakïs, the Goddess of fecundity. Be blessed by Gôhon, protective spirit of all who bear children and by Cöxsa protective spirit who will look after you in childbirth.”

 

She put her thumb in the last purple powder and traced another vertical line on the young man’s forehead.

 

“Justin of the Taylor’s, welcome the benediction from Pléione, deity who gives strength and wisdom. Go in peace, your highness you have been blessed,” she announced bowing.

 

Justin bowed too, thanking her.

 

The high priestess then went to the King and motioned for him to bend down a little and she whispered something in his ear smiling. When she was done, the King looked at him, his eyes glazing with desire. Justin wondered what it was all about. He knew he had to wait before asking Brian. The shorter man was not allowed to see his betrothed until the Feeding Ceremony in few hours.

 

He followed Cynthia, accompanied by his father, his grandfather and Haydar. She led them to a small parlour and took her leave.

 

***

 

Justin was glad he hadn’t yielded to his desires since his grandfather had attended the ceremony. He could imagine what would have happened if he hadn’t proven his honor, with the older man in the room. He was afraid Matthew of Taylor’s, would have accused the King of having no value and of taking advantage of his grandson. He wouldn’t have listened to Justin explanations, he wouldn’t have cared that Justin had tempted the King or begged him to take him. Matthew Taylor would have damned the monarch. He didn’t want his grandfather to end up in jail or worse on the scaffold.

 

Justin hugged his grandfather. He knew his father was supposed to write to him, but he didn’t know if he had. His father was balking at the task, since he would be announcing to his father, what the older Taylor had always wanted for his son. Craig of the Taylor’s would be now an important man in the Lowlands and in the Kingdom. Now Justin’s son, a Taylor would be the future King of Megarit. Lord Taylor loathed that he had followed the path his father had hoped for him since he was a young man. Matthew of the Taylor’s had been disappointed when his son had chosen a woman from an insignificant family. They had had a terrible fight and Matthew had given him an ultimatum, Jennifer or his inheritance. Craig had chosen his wife and they hadn’t spoken for ten years. Craig Taylor knew these new turn of events would make Matthew of the Taylor’s ecstatic, his son becoming exactly what he had run away from. His father would undoubtedly be gloating.

 

“How did you….I thought you were in Gamor,” Justin mentioned.

 

“I was, I left when I heard that your blithering idiot of a father was going to hand himself to the King, for a crime he didn’t commit,” his grandfather growled, looking at Craig.

 

Justin cringed.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His grandfather asked his son.

 

“What for? I did what I had to do; I did the only honorable thing to do.”

 

“Damn you honor, you were going to make my grandson an orphan for Niall Kinney, a piece of shit. What were you doing being a member of that fucking lunatic circle in the first place anyway?”

 

“Grandfather…” Justin began but was abruptly interrupted.

 

“No, Justin you can’t defend him to me. He doesn’t have any excuse, playing the fucking martyr. What were you thinking? Why didn’t you run, came to Gamor?”

 

“I’m not a coward, I’m a Taylor we don’t run,” Craig retorted.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You were ill. We didn’t know if you were going to make it. I didn’t want to burden you.”

 

“I would have felt so much better knowing my son had died.”

 

“You would still have a grandson. The King would have found us, it was impossible to just disappear. The King had given rewards to find the runaways. I couldn’t risk Justin’s life. I couldn’t sully our name.”

 

“You spent too much time with your grandfather Craig; he filled your head with those ideas about honor and the importance of the Taylor’s house. If you have to choose between being a coward and being alive, fucking chose life.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

Matthew Taylor dropped his head. He then looked at his son, whispering, ‘blithering idiot’, but in a softer tone.

 

“What on earth is this story about Justin being poisoned?” He then inveighed. “I was not always the best father, Craig, but you have never been poisoned under my watch.”

 

“I’m fine grandfather, father couldn’t have prevented it. Someone put a poison on my book,” Justin revealed.

 

“This is unbelievable, what about you Haydar? What were you doing while my grandson was being poisoned... brushing your beard?” Matthew Taylor asked turning to the healer who remained imperturbable.

 

“Grandfather, he did everything he could, to help, believe me,” Justin told him.

 

Matthew Taylor took a seat glaring at the two older men.

 

“I’m so glad you are better, grandfather, this world wouldn’t have been the same without you in it,” Justin revealed sitting next to him and taking his hand.

 

His grandfather put a hand on his shoulder. “I thank the gods everyday for you Justin. I’m always amazed that you came from my son’s balls. And now you are going to be the Vice-King of Megarit. What a shame you are not King. What a great King you would have been, the best one for this kingdom.”

 

“Grandfather,” Justin reprimanded. “The King is not bad.”

 

Matthew Taylor snorted. “Please don’t tell me you are falling for him. He is not worthy of you. There is a man across the Elmior and the Rin Seas, who built an empire in less than two decades, with the power of his sword and his will alone. Justin of the Taylor’s, Vice-Emperor, this sounds so much better. Kinney is older, hopefully he will die soon and you could remarry.”

 

“Grandfather,” Justin said reproachfully. “I don’t want an empire.”

 

“How do you know? You have never seen one.”

 

Justin smiled. “You are unbelievable.”

 

“Father, you are not even back for a day, and you already want the King dead and Justin to marry a complete stranger. What will it be after a week?” Craig inquired sarcastically.

 

His grandfather just gave him a disdainful glare and turned all his attention to his grandchild. “Justin, do you really want to go through with this marriage? Son, forget your duty, your father, our family, our house and even this damn kingdom. Think about you, only. You are so young Justin and you have been put in an impossible position, with such a dilemma. Do you really want to marry Kinney? Because if you don’t want to, if you have a doubt, just say the word and I will take care of the situation, you will be free and nobody will hurt you.”

 

Justin looked at his grandfather and at the two men in the room who were wearing surprised expression. They obviously didn’t expect his grandfather to make such a suggestion. The blond considered his proposal. He knew his grandfather had many friends and connections. Moreover he was immensely rich. What did he want? Justin focused and how he would feel, to walk away now? Would he regret it? Would he feel relieved? Brian’s face came into his mind, his smile, and his expressive eyes. And he couldn’t, he couldn’t walk away from him. Also was it really about what he wanted? He had told Brian it was about what had to be done.

 

“I’m where I’m supposed to be grandfather, I want to marry the King,” Justin answered finally.

 

“Then we are going to make sure that everything goes well. I have to leave you gentlemen; I have things to take care of,” his grandfather proclaimed mysteriously.

 

“What are you going to do?” Craig asked suspiciously.

 

“I’m sure you two briefed him about life at court, I’m going to make sure he has the support and help he needs,” Mathew Taylor replied.

 

After those words, he kissed his grandson’s head and left the room, whistling.

 

“I was not that worried before but I am now,” Craig said.

 

Haydar and his father laughed.

 

“May the gods help us,” Haydar wished.

 

“I had an interesting conversation with Prince Brandon on my way to the temple,” Justin started.

 

“What did he say?” Haydar inquired.

 

“Basically, he views me as a manipulator, who poisoned himself, to have the King’s sympathy and who intends to kill the King to take the throne,” Justin summed up.

 

“He has the wrong Taylor, that’s what your grandfather would do,” Haydar pointed out.

 

“I warned him not to call me a manipulator, a murdered and a poisoner anymore, and then he kissed me.”

 

The two older men looked at each other.

 

“What is it?” Justin asked worried.

 

Haydar shrugged.

 

“Tell me,” Justin insisted.

 

“Well… You see Prince Brandon had a lover, a favorite couple years ago I think, a handsome man apparently. He disappeared without a trace. Rumor has it that Prince Brandon found his paramour in bed with his brother,” his father divulged.

 

“What? Do you think that Prince Brandon is now trying to get even?” Justin inquired. “You said that Brandon was loyal to Brian, that they were close.”

 

“A brotherly relationship can be complicated even if there is love,” Haydar explained.

 

“Brian would never do that,” Justin stated firmly. “I mean Emmett told me he didn’t bed his friends, which means also people close to him, evolving in his circle. He wouldn’t do such a thing to his own brother. He may be promiscuous but I don’t think he would stoop so low.”

 

Brian was too honest for that. He didn’t appear to Justin as someone who could have an affair with his own brother’s lover. Even if Brian had betrayed him, which Justin didn’t believe, Brandon had no right to use him for his retaliation. The older man was lucky Cynthia had appeared, he would have been glad to show him some murderous moves. The man was obviously a boor.

 

“If Prince Brandon tries something like that again, I will knee him in his groin. I will not be the stakes of little sick games,” Justin declared.

 

“It was a rumor, Justin” Craig observed.

 

“He’s probably trying to test you by provoking you,” Haydar surmised.

 

“You have to stay calm,” his father advised.

 

“Easier said than done,” Justin revealed.

 

“He is loyal to his brother as long as you are devoted to him; I don’t think he is going to cause any problems. He’s probably more suspicious of us than of you,” Craig said.

 

“Should I tell the King?” Justin wondered.

 

“What kind of kiss was it?” Haydar demanded.

 

“It was unwelcome and thankfully brief,” the blond replied irritably.

 

Haydar rolled his eyes. “Justin every kiss says something, what his said?”

 

“I don’t know it was possessive I guess and…what was disconcerting was his look afterwards. He looked….I think a bit shocked. I don’t know why.”

 

“You said it yourself, it was brief. Prince Brandon could just assert that it was a simple gesture without any ulterior motive. The King loves and trusts his brother. He would think that you are making a fuss out of nothing,” Haydar claimed.

 

“And what if Prince Brandon mentions it to the King, or in the King’s presence?” The younger man asked.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong Justin,” his father declared. “Just brush it off, as you just said, it was unwelcome and brief and you thought it was one of the Prince’s idiosyncrasies…”

 

“…..to give undesirable kisses,” Justin finished.

 

***

 

Brian was led through the temple’s gardens to another building, still on the temple’s grounds. The priests opened the double doors and invited him to go in, before leaving him alone. It was a large circular room covered by a dome. The dome was not recovered by mosaic but painted. It represented the paradise, as the painter imagined it, a calm place with a lake, animals and winged creatures. The good souls’ home, where they would rest in the afterlife. The room was empty except for two couches facing each other at the centre of the room and a small table. Brian wondered what the room was used for. The light was coming from the several braziers put down all around the room. Other double doors were opened, and two priestesses holding trays with food appeared. There were fruits, a jar of honey, bread, a jar of milk, cups, a jar of nectar, wine, almonds, dates, bowls of various condiments, vegetables and pastries. They put everything on the small table curtsied and left. The ruler had made sure that everything was tasted and escorted by trusted guards to the temple, so he was not worried.

 

Two priestesses entered, one was holding a white woollen blanket, and she put it on one of the couches. The other had a small basin with scented water, to wash one’s hands. She deposited it on the table. Brian was tired of waiting. Where was Justin? He thought he would be starving by now. Suddenly one by one the five double doors opened. Justin came in by the last one. On every door a priest or a priestess was standing, facing the gardens and their hands behind their back. Now he understood the use of the white woollen blanket, they were afraid the Prince would be cold, with all the doors open and the night wind entering the room.

 

“It will take place here,” Justin announced.

 

He looked just like one of the priests in his robe, even if his was more elegant and fitted him better. When he had entered the room for the Purity Ceremony, Brian couldn’t help himself imagining what it would feel to slide his hands underneath the robe. He had wondered if Justin was wearing an undergarment. The Ceremony had been so useless he could have told them that Justin was indeed a virgin. When he thought that the high priestess had congratulated Craig Taylor, he should have been the one to be praised. He had showed so much restraint, not fucking the boy even if the little virgin himself was begging him to and had tempted him many times. No they had to applaud the little cocktease’s father.

 

“What will take place here?” he asked confused.

 

“The wedding,” the blond answered, before gesturing. “We will be in the centre there and people will be around us, but at a distance, as not to disturb our energies.”

 

“Few hours in here and you speak like a priest. You are not thinking of joining them are you?”

 

Justin gave him a teasing smile. “Why not? They live peacefully, spending their time praying, worshipping gods and helping penitents.”

 

Brian moved near the blond and took him in his arms. “The only god I want you to worship is me.”

 

Justin feigned to be shocked. “How could you say such a blasphemy in the Gods’ house? Don’t you fear them? Don’t you have any respect, you mere mortal? I heard a man lost his penis by just suggesting he was more handsome than the god of life.”

 

Brian grabbed his semi erect cock, and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Don’t say things like that Sunshine.”

 

Justin laughed.

 

“I knew I would get your attention by targeting your most valued possession Brian,” the young man pointed out.

 

Brian kissed him languorously, savouring the boy’s taste. He tasted like mint and his unique flavour. He had to stop when Justin’s stomach rumbled.

 

“Let’s feed the beast,” Brian said, making the blond laugh.

 

They sat near each other, with Brian close to the food to feed the younger man. He washed his hands first in the small basin with bergamot scented water.

 

“What would you like first?” He asked the younger man.

 

“A drink please.”

 

“Such a polite little boy,” Brian commented.

 

Brian poured him a cup of fruits nectar and handed it to him. The shorter man cleared his throat.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not supposed to touch anything; you have to make me drink.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “Yes, your highness.”

 

He took the cup and brought it to the younger man’s lips, who licked his lips first before opening them. Brian helped him drink before taking the cup away, his eyes fixed on the boy’s luscious lips.

 

“Wh…What would you like next?”

 

“Honey please.”

 

Brian noticed that there was no cutlery and he remembered Craig had mentioned it. He grabbed the jar of honey and dipped his finger in it. He put his finger on Justin’s lips. The boy licked his index tentatively, before taking it completely in his mouth sucking on it hungrily. His eyes were closed and he moaned slightly, it went straight to the brunet’s cock which twitched in interest. Brian heard another moan but he was unable to say if it was coming from him or Justin. The younger man let his finger slide out of his mouth.

 

“More please.”

 

Brian plunged two fingers this time in the jar, coating them heavily with honey. He first sprayed it on the boy’s mouth and bent down sucking on the young man’s bottom lip before kissing him. Justin put his arms around his neck and pressed himself against him. They kissed for a long time, sharing the sweet nectar until none was left on the boy. His fingers then travelled back from the jar to the boy’s mouth a couple times. Each time the blond would suck on his fingers eagerly. The King imagined those lips around his cock and he felt it leak.

 

“What can I give you next Sunshine?”

 

Justin looked at the tray thinking about it.

 

“Grapes please”

 

Brian took a bunch of grape and one by one fed them to the boy, their eyes locked. Then he took the next grape and put it between his lips. Justin dived immediately to kiss the grape out of his mouth, but with his tongue Brian rolled it in his mouth, making Justin chase it, deepening their kiss until the grape was in the young man’s mouth and he ate it with a little smile. They played like this with more grapes, each time it grew hotter. The blond was practically on his lap. Brian put his forehead against Justin’s, their breaths laboured. The King wondered how Justin could make him so weak with desire just with touches and kisses.

 

“Are you sure you want to keep that rule about finding release?”

 

Brian laughed. “Yes.”

 

“You are no fun, Brian,” Justin said sitting back in his earlier position.

 

“I presume you are still hungry.”

 

“Not only for food,” the younger man murmured seductively.

 

“Justin.”

 

Brian thought at first that the Ceremony was preposterous, what was the point of feeding someone who had the ability to do it himself? But there was something so sensual in it. He felt such a wave of pride and satisfaction to be able to take care of the younger man’s needs. He enjoyed the fact that the blond depended on him for something so basic.

 

He fed him a pastry made with lemons.

 

“Since you have your mouth full, I would like to take the opportunity to tell you a few rules which are going to be applied from tomorrow.”

 

The younger man swallowed his mouthful and scrunched his nose; Brian chastised himself for finding it adorable.

 

“Do we really need rules?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What are they? I won’t stop seeing my friends, Brian; and I refuse to only be surrounded by women. You can’t force me,” the boy stated imperiously.

 

Brian loved his ardour to defend what he thought was right. He was sure that he would show the same eagerness and passion in bed too. Justin was a sensual creature, it was in the way he ate, touched him and kissed him, as if he wanted to savour it. It was in his being. He would be a perfect student for the art of fucking. Brian would give him so much pleasure and teach him how to give it to him only. He wondered how he would manage to be patient until tomorrow now. No matter if the kingdom was being invaded or burning, he was going to get into that sweet, tight ass tomorrow night; no one and nothing would stop him.

 

“Brian?” Justin inquired.

 

The King gave him a piece of bread that he had dipped in an olive oil and herbs bowl.

 

“The most important one Justin, you don’t lie to me, ever. If I learn something that you have hidden, from someone else, I promise you a punishment you will not enjoy. This one rule if you break will not be easily forgiven. Do you understand?”

 

Justin nodded while chewing.

 

“Secondly, nobody is going to take you away from me, this includes yourself. Don’t you ever dare run away from me, for any reason. If you do, I will destroy stone by stone or burn down the place where you sought refuge. I’m talking about the Governor’s palace here, your father’s villa and all of your grandfather’s properties. Don’t even try to hide; I would jail each Taylor living in this kingdom to find you. If you or I fuck up, we talk, we find solutions, agreements and we settle, no running away. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes,” the blond agreed.

 

“Also, we always sleep in the same bed, wherever we are. Even when we are mad at each other we share the same room.”

 

“After the monogamous year too?” the shorter man asked.

 

“Yes Justin, I don’t sleep with my tricks.”

 

“I don’t want to smell them on you, Brian.”

 

“I will not come to bed smelling of tricks, Justin.”

 

Brian gave him another piece of bread covered with hummus.

 

“Speaking of sleeping, I don’t want any clothes between us in bed.”

 

Justin looked at him with wide eyes. He put his hand in front of his mouth, to talk.

 

“Naked?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Brian smiled, seeing the boy blush. He knew how shocking it would appear for someone raised like Justin, with modesty values, to sleep without clothes on. It no doubt implied debauchery.

 

“What if I’m cold?”

 

“I will warm you up,” the King revealed smiling, knowing Justin could hear the lust in his comment.

 

Brian looked at the tray and gave the blond a small pepper stuffed with sheep’s cheese, Justin didn’t seem to care what he chose.

 

“I may have rules too Brian,” the boy revealed after swallowing his mouthful.

 

Brian smiled, he was not surprised. “What are they?”

 

“After that year, I don’t want you to kiss anybody, any of your tricks on the mouth. Moreover I don’t want you to flaunt those men in my face.”

 

Brian pretended to think about it. He didn’t really kiss his one night stands and he had already thought of being more discreet. He knew otherwise he would have his mother on his back, telling him to show more respect than his father had shown her.

 

“Agreed,” he said finally; the boy gave him one of his sunshine smiles.

 

“Promise.”

 

“After the monogamous year, I promise not to kiss anybody else and not to flaunt my tricks in front of you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Brian…I…”

 

There was a loud gong and Cynthia entered the room.

 

“The Feeding Ceremony is over; it’s time for you to leave your majesty,” she declared.

 

Brian glared at her, he washed his hands in the water, wiped them and after a last glance and a smile at Justin he left.

 

***

 

Justin had been given a spacious room in the temple. It was not that late, but Cynthia had advised him to rest since tomorrow would be a long day. He was sitting on a chair, a book on his lap, watching the flames dancing in the fireplace. Tomorrow he would be married, to a man who was still a mystery to him. He had been surprised at Brian’s rules. He hadn’t expected that at all. The one about lies had shaken him. He knew that Brian loathed lies... he had made it clear several times. Now he had added the fact that he didn’t want to hear things that Justin had been hiding from someone else. Was it really lying, if he kept a story which was not completely about him? He had wanted to ask Brian, but it had been the end of the Feeding Ceremony. He would ask the other man next time he saw him.

 

He heard a knock at the door, he presumed it was Cynthia. He asked the person to come in.

 

Cynthia came in. “I’m sorry to bother you Prince Justin, there is a young woman here to see you,” she said.

 

“Daphne,” Justin exclaimed, seeing his friend.

 

They fell in each others arms.

 

“You have to stop doing, what you have been doing lately, Justin, disappearing, handing yourself as a prisoner, getting poisoned. You are going to give us all a heart attack,” she told him.

 

“I’m sorry Daph.”

 

“Now you are sorry until something else happens. It’s a good thing I will not leave your side from now on, I don’t trust you to stay out of trouble,” she announced before slapping his arm.

 

“Ouch.”

 

“I brought you something,” she said, retrieving an object from her pocket. It was small and wrapped in a brown fabric.

 

She handed it to Justin and the young man opened it seeing the golden dove broach.

 

“I thought you would want it with you for your wedding.”

 

It was his mother’s lucky charm. He was glad to have something belonging to her for that day.

 

He cleared his throat, tightened with emotion. “Thank you Daphne, it’s really thoughtful.”

 

He saw something in her expression. Daphne was an open book and he could see that something was bothering her.

 

“What is it Daph?”

 

“I came half an hour ago. Emmett told me you were in the temple; I waited to be escorted by a guard here. While I was waiting I saw that man; he was walking at a distance with other men. He was tall, dark blond hair….”

 

“Wearing black, his hair in a pony tail?”

 

“Yes him, do you know who he is?”

 

“Yes, he’s the King’s brother, Prince Brandon.”

 

“Justin, I saw him before, he was there, at the party last November when we were in Horticas.”

 

“What?”

 

“It was that man, you pushed him...He was wearing that red mask.”

 

“Are you sure it was him Daphne, absolutely sure?”

 

“Yes, when we were leaving I turned back, and he took off his mask watching you leave. It was him.”

 

Justin remembered the man was drunk, he had grabbed him and kissed him. Justin had yelled at him, pushed him away and hit him. Daphne had come out with the others and they had to hurry out of the villa. Justin now knew what was in Brandon’s eyes after he kissed him - recognition.

 

“Damn it.”

 

“I doubt he recognized you, with the mask you were wearing.”

 

“He did Daphne.”

 

“Do you think he has any idea why we were there?”

 

“I don’t know. I need to see the King.”

 

“Are you going to tell him?”

 

“Yes I have to, before Prince Brandon speaks to him and twists everything, making me look like a lying, untrustworthy man.”

 

***

 

Brian, his companions and his brother were gathered in a parlour, talking and laughing. When he had joined them after the last meal; they had had a surprise for him. Two men, oiled and wearing the smallest undergarments were presented to the King. They had prepared the meal to ease the pain of his last night before his death. To their shock and surprise Brian had declined and explained that he will go to the scaffold as a starving man. Their expressions were priceless. Michael’s was the most comical, his mouth hung open and he was trying to form words, but no sounds were coming out. He was unable to utter a sentence for few minutes, until he managed to say a ‘no way, Brian it’s not you, you never say no to a fuck’. Brian had explained that he was not saying no for a fuck, he was just saying not now.

 

Seeing Emmett hungry stares towards the muscular men, he had encouraged the man to take one of his gifts. Emmy Lou had hesitated for three seconds, before grabbing one happy man by his undergarment and leading him out of the room with a giggle and waving them goodbye. The other one looked at Brian’s friends with a seductive smile waiting for one of them to pick him up, making eyes towards Drew in particular. His friend had taken him by the hand and agreed to sacrifice himself for the greater good. He had opened the door for the young oiled man and told them he would be busy and not to disturb him.

 

Brian was left with the others drinking and talking about good old times. They were interrupted when a herald announced Prince Justin. The younger man entered, his men rose. Brian immediately noticed his anxious and worried expression.

 

 

“What do you think it’s about?” Ted asked his friends once they reached another room where they sat waiting to see what was going to happen.

 

“I don’t know, Prince Justin looked so apprehensive,” Ben said.

 

“It has to do with the wedding, he is probably going to call if off,” Michael commented his voice laced with hope.

 

“Why would Prince Justin do that?” Tucker asked.

 

“Perhaps he has a dark compromising secret in his past.” Michael revealed.

 

“Prince Justin? Yeah right, he is seventeen, Michael. What did he do? Steal a goat?” Ted asked in disbelief.

 

“So what did you want to tell me which was so urgent?” Brian asked impatiently.

 

Justin tried to exhort himself to remain calm. He threw a nervous glance at the King. He didn’t know how the man would react to his confession and the part regarding his brother. He nervously bit his thumbnail.

 

“Do you want to call the wedding off?” the King asked.

 

“No…I mean you could want to after I’m done.”

 

“What is it then?”

 

“I kind of did something…not really did something….but rather participated in something, which you are not going to like. And something else happened which I know for sure will make you angry. But….”

 

“You are not making any sense. What the fuck is that something I am going to be pissed off about?”

 

“It’s a long story, Brian.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

The young man tried to think about where to start.

 

“Justin,” the monarch yelled making the blond jump. “I’m not a patient man.”

 

“Brian, promise me you are not going to yell.”

 

“No, I can’t promise that.”

 

The younger man sighed.

 

“Start talking now,” he ordered.

 

“But…but…Can you please remember that I came to you, with the truth and if someone told you before me it was not….”

 

“Now,” the monarch growled.

 

***

 

“So let me get this clear, you and your fucking little friends went to a masked party in a fucking whorehouse in Horticas, to save a servant, a friend of yours who had fallen in the hands of a fucking pimp,” Brian yelled.

 

Justin flinched at the King’s loud voice and choice of words, “yes,” Justin admitted in a small voice.

 

He was sitting on one of the chairs, trying to make himself as small as possible, while Brian was pacing by the window. He was sure the ruler was keeping his distance so he would not be tempted to strangle him.

 

“So, you went there without any fucking protection. Then things went south, when the guy you came to free, stabbed the pimp in self defense, killing him, in front of your two little friends, while you were on the watch. The funny part is when you were on the look out my drunken brother thinking you were a fucking whore; tried to request your service. I mean why wouldn’t he think you were a whore, you were dressed like one at a fucking whorehouse. You insulted him, he kissed you and you hit him. And you think he recognized you this afternoon when you let him kiss you again. Am I right?” Brian shouted.

 

Justin thought it was wise not to point out to the King that he didn’t let his brother kiss him. He just nodded.

 

“Do your father or Haydar know about it?”

 

“No, I just told grandfather, since we went to his house afterwards. He advised me not to do or say anything, since nobody recognized me there. He recommended me to stay silent since I didn’t witness what had happened. He said if someone started inquiring he would provide alibis for all of us.”

 

“Wise Matthew Taylor. Did he say that before or after he spanked you?”

 

“He didn’t….spank me.”

 

“He should have,” Brian yelled. “And I thought handing yourself to me to save your father was reckless. What the fuck were you thinking Justin? Do you know what happens in those places? You could have been raped or worse.”

 

The young man kept quiet. It was better not to say anything and let Brian vent his anger.

 

“What was the name of the pimp who died?”

 

“Gardner, his family name was Vance.”

 

“And your friend?”

 

“I can’t say.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

“I promised, Brian, that I would never mention his name and I will not disclose where he is now.”

 

“Let me guess, Grandfather Taylor found him a safe place?”

 

Justin didn’t answer.

 

“I’m fucking pissed at you Justin, don’t do that ever again.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Tell me you do realize the risks you took.”

 

“I realized them Brian. I will not put myself in that position again. However I’m not sorry for rescuing him and I’m not sorry Gardner died; he was an evil human being.”

 

“Come here,” Brian ordered.

 

The blond stood up and went to stand near him, head down.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Justin stared at the man’s hazel eyes, seeing the anger clouding his eyes.

 

“Tomorrow you will swear obedience to me. I’m not a tyrant and you will have all the freedom you want. But I will be uncompromising on your safety. The decisions I make for your protection are non negotiable. I will fucking kill anyone who doesn’t respect those choices. As for you, if you break or defy one of the rules established for your security; I will spank you so hard; you will not be able to sit for a week. Do I make myself clear Justin?”

 

Justin swallowed hard and nodded.

 

“You will have your own guards and a chief of the guards, Tucker. I trust his efficiency. You two will have to talk to settle some grounds rules.”

 

The King took his face between his hands and kissed him hard. It was a possessive kiss and one who left Justin panting.

 

“You better leave before I decide to teach you a lesson. Who escorted you?”

 

“I have four guards with me and a priest who doesn’t behave like one, he swore a lot.”

 

The King led him to the door and advised the men waiting, to take him to the temple.

Walking down the long corridor with his guards, Justin felt relieved; Brian knew the truth he had nothing else to hide. When he turned to look back at the parlour, the King was still standing at the door watching him. The brunet gave him a small smile that Justin returned.

 

***

 

The King closed the parlour’s door. He went to the window and massaged his neck while looking outside, watching the six guards and the fake priest escorting Justin to the temple. The blond was observant, since the priest was one of Tucker’s men. He was pleased to notice that Justin’s chief of the guards had added two more men to his escort.

 

Someone came out of the small alcove situated near the window.

 

“What do you think?” The King asked.

 

“I’m impressed,” Brandon replied. “He told you the truth without betraying his friend and he even managed not to make me look like a total asshole.”

 

The King glared at his brother.

 

“Oh come on Brian, the first time I didn’t even know it was him, the second time I was caught in the moment, it’s like I was reliving that instant when he yelled at me at that party and I kissed him. It was not even a kiss Brian, I told you, just a peck.”

 

“There will not be a third time Brandon.”

 

“Of course not…I mean unless he asks.”

 

“Why are trying to make me kick your ass?”

 

“I don’t know for old times’ sake I presume.”

 

“Bran it’s not because of……”

 

“Fuck you Brian. I wouldn’t do that to you, it was not your fault. Derek was a whore, who drugged you, to have the future King’s bastard, so he could have much to play for. He stopped at nothing to achieve his fucked up goal.”

 

“Bran you still didn’t….”

 

“I will.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“I really thought he was not going to divulge what happened that night. Whatever you told him it worked and the little boy ran to daddy to tell the truth.”

 

Brian smiled. “I knew he would.”

 

Brandon sighed. “And now, you are even more infatuated.”

 

“I’m not inf….”

 

“Brian, if denial was an art, you would have mastered it. You would have actually managed to create daily masterpieces. I mean if there was a human representation of denial it will be you in all….”

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

Brandon laughed.

 

“Why did you ask him if he wanted to call the wedding off?” His brother inquired.

 

“Matthew fucking Taylor, the man doesn’t like us. I’m sure he offered Justin a way out. He could have wanted to take it.”

 

“And you would have let him go?” Brandon asked.

 

“No fucking way.”

 

“Yeah, not infatuated at all.”

 

“I fucking told….”

 

“Brian?”

 

“What?”

 

“Are going to tell him that his little friend did us a favor?”

 

“Not yet. What they did was dangerous Brandon; I’m not going to trivialize the risks Justin took by telling him that I wanted Gardner Vance dead.”

 

“I still don’t trust him.”

 

Brian laughed.

 

***

 

Brandon found the others in a small parlour playing cards. They all looked at him expectantly, waiting for answers. He poured himself wine first, sat on the table and looked at the status of the game, and then he took some cards.

 

“So?” Ted asked eagerly.

 

“What?” he asked them.

 

“Is the marriage still happening? Michael inquired.

 

“Of course it is. Why would you think it wasn’t happening?”

 

“Michael said Justin had a dark secret from his past, which could prevent the marriage from happening,” Ted revealed.

 

Brandon snorted. “Talk about wishful thinking.”

 

“So now that Brian is getting married, people will expect you to do the same,” Ben commented.

 

“No way, no man has ever given me the desire to marry.”

 

“Not even that guy at that party we went to last winter... a masked affair. You said you had found who you had been looking for. You made me search for him. I shouldn’t have listened to you, you were drunk, it was probably a hallucination,” Tucker revealed.

 

“He was real,” Brandon affirmed.

 

“What? Do you know who he is? Did you find him?” Tucker wondered.

 

“I did recently, actually.” Brandon answered.

 

“What are you going to do? Tucker inquired.

 

“Beg him to have you?” Ted suggested.

 

“Kidnap him?” Michael supplied.

 

“Propose?” Ben asked.

 

“Wait and see, wait and see,” Brandon replied with a mysterious smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This story is like a jigsaw puzzle. Once you have most of the pieces, you can see the big picture and lucky me I could get “Oh my god” from you and “I didn’t expect that.” 
> 
> *I write for the reader that I am. I like when I don’t expect things. I don’t want authors to hand everything to me. I like thinking of the most improbable theories, be ecstatic if I’m right and more observant if I’m wrong. I want a journey. And on top of that if it can be clever, sexy, funny, moving and endearing at the same time that’s a story I’m going to read and reread hundred times. Then all I want is to build an altar for the author in my home.


	14. The Nuptials

_**Lowlands, Governor’s Palace, in Peare.** _

 

The table for the first meal had been set on one of the small terraces overlooking the interiors gardens. The sun was already high in the sky, fortunately an early breeze made the heat bearable. The air was fragrant with lavender, roses, magnolias and freshly cut grass. Justin picked up a bunch of grapes from the basket of fruits and his thoughts took him back to the Feeding Ceremony, when Brian had nourished him with his hands and lips.

 

“You have that smile again Justin,” his father remarked.

 

Justin looked up at him. “What smile?”

 

“The one all parents in the world fear,” Craig Taylor answered. “The one that says we have lost our children to someone else.”

 

Justin put his hand on his father’s. “You will never lose me.”

 

“In few hours you will cease being a Taylor. You will be Justin of the Kinney’s. Your grandfather has forbidden people to call you that in front of him.”

 

“Where is he? He is coming to the wedding, isn’t he? He has to or the King will perceive his absence as an affront.”

 

“Don’t worry, he will be there, he likes venting his disapproval, but he will do what he has to. He has been locked in his room since the Purity Ceremony, busy with his correspondence. He doesn’t want to tell me what he is planning.”

 

“As long as it’s not a regicide, we will be fine,” Justin asserted.

 

Lord Craig Taylor took a sip of his tea before clearing his throat.

 

“Do we need to have a talk about the wedding night?” Craig Taylor asked.

 

“No we don’t father, I’m well aware of what is going to happen,” Justin replied.

 

“Brian’s friend, the priestess told me how well the Feeding Ceremony went,” he informed his son.

 

The younger man blushed, his father laughed, before looking at his son with a serious expression.

 

“Justin, I want you to be careful.”

 

“I will father, I know that court is not an easy place.”

 

“I’m not talking about the court, be cautious with your heart. I don’t want to see it broken and I fear it will be.”

 

“When it will be, I will just have to mend it and go on.”

 

“When did you become so wise?”

 

The young man had a sad smile, “Sometime between my mother’s death and my father’s death penalty, I presume.”

 

“I’m so sorry Justin, I really am, please forgive me. For all of this, for you getting married with a stranger, for almost losing your life, for…”

 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to hurt you by saying that. Father, listen to me. I have nothing to forgive you. I will be fine, you will see.”

 

“I love you very much, don’t forget that.”

 

“I know, I love you too.”

 

“Oh my goodness, please, you two are just ridiculous, you behave like you are not going to see each other ever again,” his grandfather said mockingly seeing his son and his grandson, wipe their wet eyes.

 

“Grandfather, how are you this morning?”

 

“I’m fine, Justin,” the older man replied taking a seat and helping himself to the food. He piled his plate with sausages, potatoes, scrambled eggs, cheese bread, ham, chicken breasts and small biscuits.

 

Justin gave him a horrified look. “Grandfather, you can’t eat that, what did Haydar tell you last year? You have to mind what you eat. All this food is not good for your heart.”

 

Haydar had advised the older man to have a healthy diet, if he wanted to live longer. His grandfather had the tendency to overindulge in food and wine. Since the death of Justin’s grandmother two years ago, nobody was there to look after him and make sure he didn’t live like he was still twenty years old. The healer had told Matthew of the Taylor’s that he had a fragile heart and he needed to take care of it by eating less and exercising more. However his stubborn grandfather didn’t want to hear any of it. He would still eat too much and walk only for a minimum amount of time, to and from his carriage or his litiere. As a result, according to his physician he had suffered from a heart related illness, with fever, low energy and breathing problems. He had promised his son and his grandson that he would be more careful. He had lost weight during his illness but he needed to take better care of himself.

 

Justin grabbed the plate containing enough food to feed three people, put it aside and proceeded to serve him. He put on the new plate, mushrooms, tomatoes, salmon, leafy greens and some sheep’s cheese. He handed the food to his grandfather who stared at it with a look of pure disgust. The younger man then poured him a cup of tea taking away from him the honeyed wine jar.

 

“You are going to eat all of it, it’s good for you and please don’t leave the vegetables.”

 

Matthew Taylor glowered at his grandson mumbling about bossy food tyrants who didn’t want elders to enjoy themselves. He took a fork, stabbed his salmon with it and ate some of it. He glared at his son who was wearing a smug smile.

 

“Wipe off the smile from your face Craig or I’m going to tell Justin all about your supposed evenings games every Thursday.”

 

Justin saw his father paled and blushed.

 

“How did you…..”

 

“I know everything Craig,” his grandfather replied before laughing.

 

“What is he talking about?”

 

“Nothing that concerns you son, don’t listen to him,” his father responded looking pointedly at his father.

 

His grandfather took another piece of the fish, “this salmon tastes so much better now,” the older man commented with a smile.

 

Justin looked at both men with a frown wondering what it was all about. He knew by the tone his father had used that he was not going to get any answers. As for his grandfather he was not going to divulge his blackmail material yet. Vico came near him wagging his tail. The blond grabbed a sausage and gave it to him. The wolf dog took it and went to devour it near one of the terrace pillars.

 

“You are giving my sausage to the dog?”

 

“He can have it, his heart is well.”

 

“I could have at least one.”

 

“No,” Justin answered.

 

His grandfather glared at him, before smirking. “I have heard that the King and you were quite cosy during the Feeding Ceremony.”

 

“Not you too. Where did you hear that? I mean is it what everyone is talking about?” Justin asked.

 

“I mean it’s not really surprising that you are so comfortable with each other, since you are so well acquainted. Does you father know how many nights you have actually spent in your own bed in this palace?”

 

Justin looked at him, his eyes wide and a shocked expression on his face. He then glanced at his father who was now frowning.

 

“How did you…” Justin started.

 

“I told you that already, I know everything,” Matthew Taylor answered complacently. “As I was saying the King and you…..”

 

Justin took a sausage and dropped it in his plate.

 

His grandfather gave him a broad smile. “You are a great grandson.”

 

“And you are an evil grandfather,” Justin murmured to him.

 

The older man laughed.

 

“Justin, what is he referring too? Did you…..” His father started.

 

“Leave him alone Craig, in few hours he will be a man. What does it matter now?”

 

“Yes what does it matter now since you have what you wanted,” Justin clarified.

 

The blond saw that his father was about to say something, but fortunately he was prevented from doing so by Haydar, who headed towards them, greeting all three men. His father invited him to take a seat and to share their meal. His grandfather looked enviously at Haydar’s meat, making his grandson laugh at his dissatisfied face.

 

“You will thank me later,” Justin said consoling him.

 

“So father, are you going to tell us what you are planning to do?” Craig inquired.

 

“Let’s just say that I intend to spend some time in Liberty with my grandson. I will make sure that nobody touches you. You can visit or stay with me if you want to escape the madness of the court,” the older man revealed.

 

“I’m so glad you are coming grandfather, life at court will be less boring,” the younger man affirmed.

 

His grandfather made a face and his father chuckled.

 

“What is it?” Justin wondered.

 

“I have been banned from court by the old bat,” his grandfather informed him.

 

“The old bat?” Justin asked confused.

 

“The Queen dowager,” Craig Taylor divulged.

 

“What happened?” Justin demanded.

 

“I called her an ice queen, as warm as death, who has a broom shoved deep in her ass,” his grandfather disclosed.

 

“You didn’t grandfather, tell me you didn’t say that to the Queen?” Justin exclaimed in disbelief.

 

“He did,” Craig Taylor concurred. “I was there.”

 

“For the love of all gods why?” Justin wondered. “You are lucky you didn’t end in jail, grandfather.”

 

Matthew Taylor snorted, “as if a Taylor could end up in jail. It was a long time ago, you were not even born. Your Aunt Ophelia was one of her ladies in waiting. She was making my adorable goddaughter’s life a living hell, all because her husband, that pig, was attracted to the girl. You know what this lovely young woman meant to your grandmother. She was the daughter we never had. The little thing would come to visit us and each time she would be more distraught, your grandmother couldn’t stand it. So I went to see the queen and requested that she removed Ophelia from her service, since she was so incompetent, by the way the Queen was treating her. She would not oblige, we exchanged few words. At the end I grabbed Ophelia and we left that insane place.”

 

Justin’s Aunt Ophelia was an adorable woman, who had been there for him when his mother had died. They wrote regularly to each other. Thanks to his grandfather she had made a great marriage. She wedded a nobleman, Richard of the Abbott’s. They had two children Tristan and Violet. He hadn’t seen them for a year now. He hoped to see more of them since they would be all in the Highlands.”

 

“And you are still not allowed to go back to court after such a long time?” Haydar inquired.

 

“The banishment was for ten years, after the ten years, I was supposed to go to her and beg for her forgiveness. I would rather eat my balls.”

 

“This is such a lovely image for such a beautiful morning,” Craig commented.

 

***

 

Justin felt himself relax between the expert hands which were massaging his scalp after washing his hair. He had had a pedicure and a manicure. The beauty mistress had inspected his body to make sure that he was still perfectly smooth. She had removed any rebellious hair and took care of his eyebrows. He had learned that her name was Edna; she had been at the King’s service for many years and was married to one of Brian’s soldiers.

His peaceful moment was interrupted when he heard Emmett from the bedroom, asking him to cover himself, since he was coming in and had company. Justin thanked the beauty mistress who handed him a long cloth and wrapped himself into it.

 

Emmett entered the baths with five servants, one was holding a tray with various jars and the others were holding four huge jugs of what appeared to be milk. The tall man led them towards the smaller pool; contrary to the other pool it could only contain two people at most. Justin watched as it was filled with milk almost to the brim.

 

“It’s Jenny’s milk, it’s perfect for the skin,” Edna informed him. “You already have such a beautiful luminous skin, your highness; it will do wonders for you.”

 

Emmett and Edna added honey in the milk, rose and jasmine petals, sea salts, lotus and sandalwood oil.

 

The taller man then ordered the servants to leave the baths. When they did, he turned to Justin.

 

“You can go in, it’s not cold, and the milk has been warmed,” he announced enthusiastically.

 

Justin took the cloth off and entered the milk pool. The sensation was exquisite and he immersed his entire body in it.

 

“This is wonderful,” Justin exclaimed.

 

“After that treatment to your skin, the King will not be able to take his hands off of you,” Emmett commented.

 

After the milk bath the blond plunged in the hot water in the bigger pool to rinse off the milk and honey. Afterwards Edna massaged his entire body with sweet almond oil.

 

***

 

Justin looked at himself in the mirror and didn’t quite recognize the young man looking back at him. He was wearing a white silk shirt with golden patterns on the round collar, with beige pants and brown leather shoes. The silk cream brocade coat, with rich golden patterns was even more impressive, with a long gold and pearls chain. The golden circlet was resting on his forehead. His hair and his skin were glowing.

 

“You look royal,” Daphne commented.

 

Justin turned to her. “This is it; there is no turning back.”

 

Today life as he knew it would be over, everything would change. Daphne must have seen something in his expression since she came near him and took his hands in hers.

 

“You are going to be fine,” Daphne said.

 

Justin held her hands tightly, and breathed deeply. “Yes I will be alright.”

 

Someone knocked at the door, his father was allowed in, he observed him with pride and so much love.

 

“You look amazing, if your mother could see you right now,” he confided.

 

Justin felt his eyes watering and Emmett noticing that intervened at once.

 

“No crying, puffy red eyes are forbidden,” he informed them.

 

The tall flamboyant man, had a small ceramic pot in his hands, he opened the lid and coated his finger with some of the cream inside. He then applied the cream on Justin’s lips, making them shine.

 

“It’s beeswax, with few drops of rose oil. It’s really good for the lips. My Aunt Lula used to say that on your wedding day, if you kiss your betrothed with beeswax spread on your lips, he will always desire you,” Emmett told him.

 

“Thank you Emmett,” Justin said.

 

“With a man like Master Brian, it’s better to put beeswax on Master Sunshine’s whole body,” Dalia suggested. “Yeah, on his bottom and on his….”

 

“Dalia,” Justin said with a groan.

 

Then the younger man took the candle he was supposed to carry to the wedding ceremony venue. The small flame represented his past life. His father lighted the candle in his hands, and then the older man placed his hand on his son, blessing him, before putting his coat’s hood over the boy’s head.

 

***

 

Justin, his father and their escort made their way to the temple, many workers of the palace stood along the way, bowing or curtsying to him. Justin smiled or dropped his eyes, trying to greet most of them. When they reached the temple, the doors were opened by priests who said a prayer before letting them in. They went through another door and penetrated the temple’s gardens.

 

It was a beautiful afternoon and Justin knew it would have been perfect for an outdoor wedding in a meadow, followed by a picnic, in the shade of oak trees. However, Kings didn’t marry in trite meadows, but in temples. They rapidly reached the rotunda, where the wedding would take place. Justin felt his heart rate accelerating the closer they got and he unconsciously slowed his pace, making his father do the same.

 

“We could still run away, I’m sure your grandfather has everything ready,” Craig announced.

 

“We are Taylors, we don’t run,” Justin declared smiling.

 

Craig smiled back.

 

Justin saw that all the rotunda’s double doors were opened, there were people gathered against the walls; they had to leave space in the centre. There were more people than he thought. Justin was glad that they had to do things quickly. It meant that it would be a smaller wedding without a thousand people, not including high dignitaries, ambassadors, other sovereigns etc. He would have enough of that at court. He was sure the most important people of Peare and of the area were present. His father had invited some of their neighbors for the reception which would follow the wedding ceremony.

 

Priests and Priestesses were standing on the steps, leading to the main door in their white robes. Their escort headed in the building first, Rosa and Dalia took the time to arrange his long train before going in. Justin touched his mother’s golden dove broach, attached to his coat then he gestured to his father that he was ready. They both climbed the marble steps and entered the large room.

 

Justin immediately saw Brian, at the centre of the room and their eyes locked. They hadn’t seen each other since last night after their talk, as per the tradition. The blond returned the smile his betrothed gave him. There were so many things dancing in his hazel eyes. The shorter man saw admiration when the older man gazed at him, lust and pride. Justin knew his eyes reflected the same. Brian looked so handsome. His outfit was red with various shades of the color. He was wearing a long burgundy silk brocade coat, with a scalloped pattern of a lighter color. He had a carmine waistcoat and a black shirt with red and golden lines along the neckline. For jewelry, he was sporting a golden chain with rubies and his seal. Since it was an official ceremony, a beautiful crown rested on his head. The younger man had never seen Brian with a crown and he looked glorious. The King’s crown was in gold, encircled with small rubies and diamonds. It was not what he expected since he had heard how extravagant King Jack’s crown was. He realized that Brian had probably had one made for him or he had chosen another among the royal crowns, one which was short, simple and elegant.

 

He looked absolutely stunning and Justin, who had wanted to look for familiar faces among all the guests gathered, couldn’t look away from Brian.

 

His father led him in the middle of the room where the monarch was standing with the high priest of Peare, Nicholas... before retreating near the other witnesses of the ceremony. The blond didn’t even notice he was gone and that two priests had joined them, since his eyes were fixed on the taller man.

 

The couple stood in the middle of the room, bathed in the light coming from the glass skylight above their heads.

 

“In front of the gods in heaven, the spirits in the firmament and men on earth, Prince Justin of the Taylor’s and King Brian of the Kinney’s are uniting their souls today,” the high priest declared. “Let’s start by extinguishing the flames of your past life since you will gain a new life on this day.”

 

The couple lifted their candles. Brian, his eyes in his, blew his candle and the younger man did the same, for the King’s.

 

Brian took Justin’s trembling hands in his, when the high priest asked them to. He felt how nervous the boy was, even if he was trying to hide it. With his thumbs he drew small circles on the shorter man’s hands, reassuring him with his touch.

 

The King was a jaded man; nothing surprised or shocked him anymore. He had lived twenty nine winters and he didn’t remember the last time he was in awe of something or someone. Yet seeing Justin enter the rotunda had left him in a state of amazed wonderment. He had had beautiful men, but when the young man had entered the building, he realized at that instant that none could compare to the blond. In all his golden glory he looked like one of those celestial creatures painted on the dome above their heads. The ruler didn’t know if it was his coat’s hood that gave him that mystical air. It had made him ache to learn everything about the young man. The monarch had also felt a wave of possessiveness, when he had seen the younger man move towards him; Justin was his and his only. Brian never believed in things like auras, but he felt like there was a light burning inside of the younger man, a light that made him so incandescent and so chimerical, a light that warmed Brian’s core when his hands touched the blond’s.

 

The high priest took a golden cup of wine from one of the priests and murmured a prayer.

 

“By sharing this cup you will share your thoughts, your fears and your dreams,” Nicholas announced.

 

He gave the cup to Brian who drank with a hand still holding the blond and his eyes locked on his. The taller man then handed it to Justin who took a sip too, before giving it back to one of the priests who held his hand to recuperate the object. The high priest then held a tray with a bowl of salt and loaf of bread. Nicholas recited another prayer before addressing them.

 

“Prince Justin of the Taylor’s and King Brian of the Kinney’s let the salt purify your body for this new cycle of your life and let the bread make your union fertile.”

 

The blond took a small piece of bread, dipped it in salt and presented it to Brian, who ate it. Then the brunet cut a big piece of bread, making the priest and the people who could see the size of the bread destined for the blond chuckle. He coated it with salt and held it out for the blond. Justin took some time chewing the bread, narrowing his eyes at him making the taller man smile.

 

“With such a size we can all hope for twins, your majesty,” Nicholas commented.

 

The entire room laughed and Brian saw the blond’s cheeks coloring. Brian had to inwardly cringe, when he estimated that the color on Justin’s cheeks made him look even more beautiful. He blamed his pathetic thoughts on the lack of sex these past days, but everything would change tonight. The idea of finally entering that virgin tight ass made him hard; however he had to remind himself where he was. The boy was apparently onto him seeing a knowing smile on the young man’s lips.

 

A priest presented to Nicholas two gold threads on a red velvet cushion.

 

“Is it time to make the promises which are going to bond you eternally,” he declared.

 

The younger man took one of the gold threads and winded it up around Brian’s right

wrist.

 

Brian saw Justin take a deep breath. “I….Justin…. of the Kinney’s, in front of the gods in heaven, spirits in the firmament and men on earth, pledge allegiance to my King and husband, Brian of the Kinney’s. I swear to obey you, respect you and defend our name. Here and now we become one. From now on, we are one flesh, one breath, one heart, one soul, undivided.”

 

After his oath, he tied the gold thread ends.

 

Brian smiled at the blond, who gave him a shy smile in return. The brunet took the last gold thread and he winded it around Justin’s left wrist.

 

“I, Brian of the Kinney’s, King of Megarit, in front of the gods in heaven, spirits in the firmament and men on earth, I swear to protect you, respect you and defend our name. Here and now we become one. From now on, we are one flesh, one breath, one heart, one soul, undivided.”

 

After that he tied the ends on the younger man’s delicate wrist.

 

The high priest took a white ribbon and linked their right hands with it.

 

“In the name of Altaïr god of life and Methâr goddess of matrimony, I link your lives together.”

 

Nicholas closed his eyes put his hands on the ribbon and recited a short prayer.

 

“Let it be known that on this day two souls have been joined together, that no god, no spirit and no man can separate them. Receive the blessing of Altaïr, god of life,” Nicholas exposed. “You may seal your blessed union with a kiss,” the high priest added, taking off the white ribbon.

 

Brian took Justin’s face in his hands and kissed his lips as petal flowers were thrown at them with wishes of happiness from the priest and priestesses of the temple.

 

***

 

His hand in Brian’s, Justin let the King lead him out of the rotunda, after the ceremony. Brian was talking with Vic, but Justin was not listening, he was processing what had just happened. He was married, to the King and he was going to be the Vice-King. He couldn’t believe how everything went so quickly. One month ago he was in Presus, swimming in a lake, now he was walking near the King of Megarit. His thoughts were interrupted by the pressure of Brian’s hand on his and he looked up.

 

“We have to greet the crowd, Justin,” he announced.

 

“Of course,” Justin said.

 

His father had told him that after the ceremony they were going to the balcony to acknowledge the crowd gathered by the gates since dawn. The older man had explained that he had to get used to the ceremonial since it would be constant during his life as a Vice-King. Moreover people were eager to see him, after the poisoning. Justin had been so touched when he had heard how people had assembled spontaneously to pray for him, a man they didn’t even know, just because he was one of them, a child of this land.

 

They reached a room providing access to the great balcony, facing the gates of the palace. The windows and doors were closed but Justin could hear the sounds of the people out there, waiting for the King and his spouse to come out. It was for many of them their only chance to see the King and the Prince. They had probably come from various areas.

 

Brian’s brother and his companions had joined them. His father, his grandfather and Haydar were also present. The twins and Daphne were there too, to assist him in anything he needed. The guests had probably been escorted to one of the reception rooms.

 

“There are many people out there, thousands, I’m surprised they were able to make it since the wedding date was changed. Some of them have been waiting for hours,” Vic, told them.

 

“They are here to see my grandson, obviously,” his grandfather claimed smirking at Vic.

 

“They are also curious to see their King,” Craig Taylor disapproved glaring at his father for his comment.

 

The older man just shrugged. “I’m just pointing out an obvious fact,” he said.

 

Justin shook his head at his grandfather, hopefully the King hadn’t heard since he was a few feet away, pouring two cups of wine from a table set with some refreshments. He came back and handed Justin a cup that he gladly accepted; the salt had made his throat dry.

 

“Are you ready?” The ruler asked.

 

“For what exactly? We are just going to wave at the crowd, aren’t we?”

 

“You may have to say few words, your grandfather is right, they came to see their prince,” the monarch said giving Matthew Taylor a fake smile.

 

“I’m sure your majesty, that they will glance at you too,” Matthew Taylor asserted with a small bow.

 

“Lord Taylor, you probably hope that they will throw stones at my brother,” Brandon commented.

 

Justin didn’t like where this conversation was heading.

 

“My father wouldn’t wish that, Prince Brandon; he is loyal to the crown,” Craig Taylor affirmed.

 

Brandon gave his father a front smile. “Certainly.”

 

“Why on earth would I hope that Prince Brandon? I’m a pragmatic man. I have no assurance that those lads out there know how to aim. Their stones could land on my Justin, who would be standing near his spouse,” his grandfather explained. “I know how much you would like to forget that little detail, your highness.”

 

Justin tried to hide his smile. His grandfather had probably noticed how Brandon hated the fact that a Taylor was going to be the Vice-King. It was interesting how both men agreed upon one thing, a Kinney shouldn’t marry a Taylor.

 

“I don’t intend to forget anything,” Brandon said and it sounded like a warning.

 

“Then you and I have more in common than I thought, your highness,” Matthew Taylor told him. “By the way how is your mother, your majesty?”

 

“She is well Lord Taylor and still upset with you,” the King replied smirking.

 

“I’m really disappointed to hear that, but I’m confident that she will now be better tempered towards me, your majesty,” his grandfather assured.

 

Justin was always amazed how his grandfather could say the biggest lies with such an innocent expression.

 

“Why is that?” The King wondered curious.

 

“Your majesty will agree that women love jewels.” He then looked at the blond. “And we Taylors are giving her our most precious one.”

 

The King looked at Justin and then laughed. “Well said, Lord Taylor, well said.” The monarch agreed.

 

Justin saw Brandon make a face and he smiled at him from ear to ear. The man rolled his eyes and went to take a cup of wine.

 

“Are you ready?” Brian asked him.

 

“As much as I can be,” he answered, giving his empty cup to a servant.

 

“It will be alright,” the King assured him.

 

The guards opened the doors leading to the balcony and everyone could clearly hear the noise made by the mass. One of the guards blew the trumpet to announce the arrival of the couple. Brian took his hand and they went on the balcony. Justin was not prepared for what he saw, there were so many people. They had let lots of them on the palace’s grounds, which were swarming with people. Beyond the gates, a multitude was gathered. When they saw the couple the crowd shouted its approval loudly, before starting to chant, ‘Prince Justin, Prince Justin.’ The younger man knew his grandfather must be adorning a smug smile. His throat was tight, he couldn’t speak, and he was paralyzed. Brian let go of his hand and gestured for him to move forward. Justin gave him an anxious glance.

 

“You can do it Sunshine,” he murmured in his ear.

 

Justin took a few steps towards the balcony’s high stone guardrail and the crowd’s clamor grew louder. The young man knew he didn’t have the words, he didn’t know what to say to thank them for their support, their prayers and their affection. So he stretched out his hands on the balcony’s edge and bowed his head touching the stony ledge. There was suddenly an absolute silence on the palace’s grounds and beyond the gates. When Justin lifted his head up after few seconds, he saw with wide eyes how every man, woman and child was bowing to him too. He straightened up, and he felt Brian’s hand on his lower back and he smiled up at him, still surprised by the turn of events. They all raised their heads after awhile and started chanting ‘long live our Prince, long live our Prince’. After a moment Brian lifted his hand asking for silence. When the sound of the loud voices lowered he spoke with a firm and loud voice.

 

“People of Peare, brothers and sisters of the Lowlands, this year we will celebrate the anniversary of an act of barbarism, an act so atrocious that it shook to the core, the boy that I was, since I witnessed it.”

 

There was now a complete silence.

 

“There are only a few illustrations in our time of such contempt for life and cruelty,” the King continued. “The fact that it had been done by those of my own blood is going to haunt me forever. That day I lost my illusions and my trust in the man who gave me life. But you, you have lost brothers, sisters and children. You have lost the faith you had in your leader, your king and your kingdom. No words, no promises will make up for that. We can’t change the past but we can start healing, if we decide that it’s time for a new age. A new era, which will not be branded by death but by life. I’m talking about the life of the future King of Megarit who will be a child of the Lowlands, who will have the courage, the strength and the beauty of this land,” the King proclaimed glancing at Justin.

 

Then he faced the people once again. “We have to learn from our past mistakes, embrace today the opportunity to change our fate, in order to build a new future. A future of unity with one King, one land and one purpose, to become stronger, to stand like one in front of our enemies. I want to build that new era. However I just have one question.”

 

The King took Justin’s hand in his and moved their clasped hands upwards.

 

“Lowlanders are you with us?” He shouted.

 

He had barely finished his question when the crowd roared its approval and “Long live the King, Long live the King,” was chanted by the Lowlanders. Justin joined the crowd, how could he not; with one speech he had won them all.

 

And when the monarch took his lips he surrendered to the winner, while the people cheered loudly.

 

***

 

Craig Taylor took a sip of his wine while observing the people around him. He had found refuge near a tall ficus tree. The reception room had been exquisitely decorated with flowers, statues, golden candles etc. The buffet was full of the best dishes and all the delicacies from the diverse parts of the Lowlands. He knew it was Emmett’s work who was in charge of the King’s house. The man had done an amazing work on such short notice. He appreciated the tall man who had been so kind to his son. He should find a moment to thank him. He looked around the room and saw the King and one of his men, Ben, talking with the City Commander of Peare, Archibald.

 

He had been impressed by the King’s speech. The ruler had found the right words to rally the people present that day to him. It had been a perfect political speech and move, associating Justin and their future son to the new era he wanted to create. People would spread the King’s words and talk about how he seemed besotted with the Prince, Justin of the Kinney’s. He was so proud of his son; his silent pledge of allegiance to the people wouldn’t be forgotten. It had been a beautiful and humble act by a young man who was conscious that he was also the Lowlanders’ servants. Bards would make songs about it and travellers would tell that story again and again. Craig smiled; his son would be celebrated. He looked for him and saw him talking with a nobleman from Peare and his husband. He didn’t remember their names.

 

“What are you doing standing here all alone?” His father asked.

 

“Taking a few seconds to enjoy some peace and quiet,” he replied.

 

“You are now governor Craig; forget about peace and quiet.”

 

“Thank you for reminding me.”

 

“Tristan of the Abbott’s,” he heard the herald shouted.

 

Craig was surprised to see the boy he considered his nephew here at the palace. He thought he was still in the military Academy in the Highlands. He didn’t even know he could come. Since the wedding date had been moved forward he hadn’t seen the point of inviting his family and friends living too far away. They wouldn’t have been able to attend. He knew Justin would have loved having his cousins here on this day. He turned to his father.

 

“Father did you know…..” He stopped his question noticing the older man’s smile. He too had heard despite the music and the sounds of the voices, the herald announcing the young man’s entrance.

 

“Of course you knew.”

 

“Who do you think told me about your situation? He heard it from one of his friends who is in the army. He was supposed to be here sooner but he had been delayed by his military obligations.”

 

Craig looked at the tall young man, who was making his way through the people. He was a black haired man with grey eyes. His hair had grown it was now reaching his shoulders. He was now twenty one, a handsome man from one of the most important families in the kingdom, a family which was linked to theirs.

 

“Do you realize that if you hadn’t been so stupid, Tristan would be the one marrying Justin? Can you imagine that? The Taylors and the Abbotts united.

 

“Justin is not in love with him father.”

 

“I fail to see what love has to do with marriage. You get married and then you have all your life to fall in love with each other, and if it doesn’t work, you still have brothels or expensive lovers.”

 

Craig let out an annoyed sigh. He was not having this conversation with his father again.

 

“I know you don’t care about it, but love matters for a lot of people, it makes them stronger and happier.”

 

“And yet in the name of love they can do the most atrocious acts.”

 

Craig ignored his father, Tristan had reached Justin. He apparently said his son’s name since Justin turned immediately to see who was trying to get his attention. When he saw who the man was his face lightened up and they fell in each others arms. He couldn’t see his son’s face but Tristan had closed his eyes as if he was savouring the moment. They parted and Justin started talking animatedly, without a doubt asking hundreds of questions and Tristan smiled and answered.

 

Craig heard his father snicker. He turned to him and followed his gaze. The King was watching the two men with a frown on his face. Archibald was talking to him but he was not listening, his eyes focused on Justin and his companion. Tristan and Justin were heading towards the open doors leading to the garden.

 

“Justin shouldn’t have gone there with him; the King is not going to like it,” he commented.

 

“He is his cousin.”

 

“Father, he is not really his cousin, how long do you think it will take the King to figure it out?”

 

“Stop worrying, Haydar followed them; he will play the chaperon for Justin and a man whom he considers a brother. Is the King always so territorial?”

 

“Oh yes. He is strongly attracted to Justin.”

 

“Who wouldn’t? He has my good looks after all.”

 

Craig rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m sure Kinney is so territorial because he knows deep down that Justin deserves and can have better. Do you think if Justin had the choice he would have chosen a promiscuous, arrogant bastard who is unable to love anyone?”

 

“I know his reputation, but I can’t help thinking he has feelings for him, he could be in love with him,” Craig remarked.

 

“The Kinneys don’t have hearts, Craig, they traded them for swords and fighting skills to evil spirits, it’s a well known fact,” Matthew Taylor asserted.

 

Craig shook his head at those tales.

 

“Father, you should have seen him when Justin was bedridden after the poisoning. He was really distraught."

 

“His only way to get the Lowlands was going to disappear,” Matthew Taylor suggested.

 

“I don’t think so, it’s more than that.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

“Father you can’t fathom that the King is capable of feelings because it would ruin that image that you have of all Kinney’s being monsters.”

 

“They are, Craig, they killed your grandfather.”

 

“They were dark times; it was war.”

 

“I don’t trust him, son, he comes from a lineage of cruel and dangerous men.”

 

“He could be the exception, you heard him on the balcony, he is not his father, he….”

 

“He’s much cleverer than the pig for sure. I hope for Justin’s sake that he is the exception. But if he hurts my grandson….”

 

“I don’t think he will, but since he’s my son, I will not take any chances, if he does, I will support you in whatever you have planned.”

 

Matthew Taylor knocked his cup against his son’s, smiling at him.

 

“Even if you become a coward?” His father asked.

 

“Yes, if I have to choose between being a coward and Justin, I will fucking choose my son."

 

Matthew of the Taylor’s laughed and Craig did too.

 

“I drink to that,” His father said, taking a sip of his wine.

 

“Justin is attracted to him, he likes him, you know,” Craig said.

 

“I mean, he is handsome…if you like…animals.”

 

“Father.”

 

***

 

Justin was so glad to be outside for some fresh air. Several people had had the same idea walking in the lighted gardens. The blond and his cousin went down the stairs of the terrace and walked for a little while stopping near a marble statue representing a horse. He turned to Tristan and saw the taller man’s eyes fixed on him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You look so different,” his cousin remarked his eyes detailing him.

 

“It’s because of the clothes, the chain, the circlet, I’m still the same, you know.”

 

“You are now a Prince and I don’t know if I have to bow, kneel or wring your neck, your highness,” he said.

 

Justin sighed; he knew he would get another lecture for his reckless behaviour from his cousin.

 

The blond grabbed his Tristan’s arm, “Do you mind postponing the lecture for another time? I promise I will let you chastise me properly, I will not even say anything.”

 

Justin pouted for effect and gave him a piteous look.

 

Tristan smiled. “You know one of these days you will be too old for those tricks to have any effect on anyone.”

 

“As long as they work now,” Justin told him with a broad smile.

 

“Mother, Father and Violet send their regards. They will be glad to learn that Uncle Craig and you are safe and well. They were so worried. They will be looking forward to seeing you in Liberty.”

 

“I have never been to the capital,” Justin mentioned. “How is it?”

 

“Beautiful, huge and vibrant. The late King and his father before him didn’t spare any expense to embellish the city of freedom. And your….husband is following their path in that.”

 

Justin didn’t miss the hesitation.

 

“You don’t approve of this marriage, do you?”

 

“I know you, Justin and I wouldn’t have chosen him for you. I wished you could have confided in me before you acted but…It doesn’t really matter now, does it? It is what it is. I will be there for you, you know that.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is grandfather here already?”

 

“Yes he is and already trying to get into trouble.”

 

“I’m not surprised.”

 

Justin saw Haydar in the gardens too, at a distance and he discreetly gestured for him that it was time to go back to the reception.

 

“We better get back, I’m sure they are wondering where I am.”

 

They walked back; when they reached the stairs Justin saw the King and Brandon on the terrace. Brian’s face was unreadable. The ruler stood there, his eyes on the blond, and then his gaze settled on his arm around Tristan’s. Then Brian held out his hand to him, imperious. Justin detached himself from his cousin and went to the King taking his hand. The older man put a possessive arm around his waist his cold eyes now on Tristan.

 

“Your majesty this is my cousin, Tristan of the Abbott’s.”

 

Since it was his first introduction to the King, Tristan, put a knee down and dropped his head, waiting for his ruler to allow him to stand up.

 

Brian turned to Justin. “I thought that your parents were both an only child?” he asked.

 

“They were, your majesty, but Tristan’s mother was my grandfather’s goddaughter, he raised her like his own child and my father considers her as his older sister,” Justin replied.

 

“You may rise Tristan Abbott,” the King ordered.

 

The way he said, one would think that it was an order to leave not rise.

 

“So you are not related.” Brandon pointed out.

 

“Not by blood, but we are bound by love, your highness,” Tristan told him.

 

“Absolutely charming,” Brandon stated. “It makes me almost regret not having a fake cousin of my own to bond with.”

 

“So what do you do with your time, Abbott, except monopolizing my husband, that is?” the King demanded.

 

“Your majesty, I’m at the military Academy near Liberty,” his cousin answered.

 

“So we will see more of you, how nice,” Brandon commented in monotone tone.

 

Justin felt for his cousin who had to face the Kinneys. Brian was obviously in his jealous, territorial, possessive beast form. He didn’t even want to wonder what Brandon’s problem was except a hate for everything and everyone linked to the Taylors. Thankfully Tristan was keeping his calm and his composure under the Kinneys’ animosity.

 

“You are staying for a few days, aren’t you?” Justin asked with a smile.

 

“Yes my captain allowed me a few days to visit,” Tristan answered.

 

“The Academy is not what it used to be. In my time, you could only have a leave of absence if one of your parents had died,” Brandon asserted.

 

Justin had enough of Brandon’s hostility.

 

“In your time you said, how long ago was that? Twenty five, perhaps thirty years ago, Prince Brandon,” Justin said.

 

The King’s brother gave him a dirty look, as the ruler chuckled and his cousin smiled.

 

“I heard only the best could request and obtain as many leaves of absence as they wanted. My cousin is one of the greatest trainees there,” Justin remarked.

 

Tristan beamed at the compliment and the King frowned.

 

“I would love to stay here and hear all about cousin Abbott’s wonderful accomplishments, but we are to dance, Justin,” the King informed him. The younger man turned to his cousin with an apologetic smile before letting the older man lead him back inside.

 

***

 

“Brian, you didn’t need to be so rude to Tristan,” Justin said once they entered the reception room.

 

“I’m having trouble keeping up with all the men in your life Sunshine,” the King affirmed.

 

“The way you say it you would think that there are hundreds of them,” Justin giggled.

 

Justin’s giggle enchanted Brian. He wanted the younger man badly; he doubted he could wait for the reception to end.

 

Justin was a captive of the King’s eyes. The older man looked at him with so much lust and desire that it made the blond weak in the knees. The shorter man licked his lips; the brunet followed the movement of the pink tongue.

 

The King was about to say something, but he was interrupted by Emmett who came to announce that they had to open the ball. He was accompanied by Dalia and Rosa. The brunet glared at the flamboyant man who was wearing a canary yellow tunic. The color was offensive; Brian mentally added the tunic on his list of Emmett’s clothes to burn when he would get the opportunity.

 

They led the couple to an adjoining small room. The twins with quick, precise movements and probably with the help of small pins folded Justin’s long coat train inside. The coat was now reaching his ankles making it shorter and easier for him to dance. It had been done expertly, one who hadn’t seen the long train before, couldn’t suspect that it was there.

 

“Well the musicians are ready for you,” Emmett declared.

 

“Give us two minutes,” the King ordered.

 

“Brian....humm.”

 

“Now Emmett.”

 

“Fine but I will come back in two minutes and I hope to see everyone with their clothes on.”

 

Emmett and the twins left the room closing the door.

 

Brian took Justin in his arms and kissed him deeply. He conveyed in that kiss all the ardour of his desire for the young man. The blond moaned kissing him back passionately.

 

“The two minutes are up,” they heard Emmett shout.

 

***

 

Haydar was looking forward to see the royal couple dance together for the first time. He knew one could learn a lot about two individuals compatibility by watching them dance.

 

The King and Justin stood in the middle of the room, their eyes locked. When the music started they raised their hands. They were dancing one of the most complicated dances of the moment, the wheel. It was a dance of seduction, reserved for couples since it was too intimate. It started with shy and hesitant movements, a hand on the shoulder, and another one on the neck. The dancers were trying to know each other while whirling around together. For each gesture, a question, there was another one which was the answer. There was a complicated choreography with arms intermixing, fingers intertwining, light touches and small caresses. In many ways it could be considered as a mating dance. It gradually became more intense and quicker, symbolizing the passion between the individuals, getting increasingly closer during the dance, joining their body and soul.

 

When other couples joined the royal one, Haydar kept his eyes focused on the newlyweds. The couple seemed so at ease with each other, sashaying around the dance floor. It seemed that they had done it before. They kept their eyes on each other all the time, except when the dance required them to turn. He had seen his old pupil dance before, he was an excellent dancer, but never like this, with such sensual gestures and movements. However the blond dancing now was full of desire and was desired. They made an enticing pair, the sun with his grace, and the moon and his strength. The King lift the younger man, above his head and when he put the young man down, he let his body slide intimately against his. The music stopped and the room burst into loud applause. The couple remained in their final position, their breath short and their eyes burning with lust.

 

They would be no problem of compatibility or chemistry between these two.

 

Haydar looked around him and realized that Tristan of the Abbott’s was standing next to him, watching the couple.

 

“Master Haydar, I’m glad to see you again,” he said.

 

“Me too, Lord Abbott. I saw that you met the King.”

 

“Indeed. When, I was ten, Master Haydar I broke my arm when I fell from my horse. I will have you know, this incident was more pleasant than my encounter with the King of Megarit and…his brother.”

 

Haydar laughed. “Yes the King is quite possessive of Prince Justin.”

 

“That is an understatement and what about Prince Brandon’s animosity?”

 

“Family solidarity?” Haydar suggested, his eyes searching and finding Prince Brandon, him too watching the royal couple intently.

 

“If you say so, Master Haydar, if you say so.” Tristan conceded.

 

***

 

“We are taking our leave now, Justin,” the King told the younger man after their dance.

 

“But Brian I don’t think we can, the room is full of people; we are the guests of honor and….”

 

Even in his own ears Justin didn’t find himself too convincing. He too was full of longing and burning with desire.

 

“I don’t fucking care, I have been waiting for too long.”

 

“Fine, but we will be stopped a hundred times before we reach the doors.”

 

“I will kill the first one who stops us and the others will get the message,” the King declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Justin and Brian’s dance is inspired by the dance in the movie Anna Karenina (2012 with Keira Knightley) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fYt-dvDIhM  
> But my favourite song is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lxpO_okVqZQ&list=PLtEk01XVd5CIBHaR4We6nPObqVLC2Gi5h, it’s called Kitty’s debut (still from the same movie) and I imagined B/J dancing on that one. I didn’t want to call it a waltz so I called it a wheel.
> 
>  
> 
> *** Grandfather Taylor is loosely based on my own grandfather; you can count on him to tell you the ugly truth. He never sugar coat anything. If you are wondering, the answer is yes he blackmails his grandchildren. Last April I gave him my Easter chocolate boxes since he knew (how? no idea) that I had broken my mother’s favourite watch.
> 
>  
> 
> ****The Bread and salt ritual is done in many cultures (Jewish, Arab, European cultures etc.) as a greeting or to show the rapprochement between people etc.


	15. The Bliss

**_Lowlands, Governor’s Palace, in Peare._ **

 

Justin and the King had managed to leave the reception room fairly quickly. Emmett had been the first one to stop them. One look at the King and he had understood that he was a man on a mission and he would not be delayed for anything. Emmett had sighed in defeat and helped them escape.

 

 

When they entered the King’s room, Justin heard Brian lock the door. Then the ruler took off his crown placing it on a console nearby. The blond noticed that the monarch’s bedroom had been reorganized. It seemed more spacious. The couches and chairs were now near the windows, forming a sitting area, with a small table. Justin realized now how big the space actually was. It could contain a small reception with at least twenty people. Red and white rose petals were scattered on the floor and on the bed. The bedding had been changed too; it was not green anymore but white and golden. The bed’s curtains had the same color and pattern. The carpets were also different, with pastel colors. The young man ignored what had motivated the change but he liked it better.

 

There were many flowers in vases. Justin recognized some of his favorites, like white and purple orchids. On a table was deposited food, fruit baskets, several jars and many plates that were covered with a white cloth. Justin could distinguish bread, venison, but there were too many of them. They had apparently prepared food for an army, sensing, that they wouldn’t get the chance to eat at the reception with all the appeals. The young man was sure Emmett was behind the thoughtfulness.

 

Justin stood near one of the chairs. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, yet he suddenly felt uncertain of how to act or what to say. His heart was beating quickly in his chest. He was feeling a mixture of anguish and excitement in the pit of his stomach. He bit his lips nervously and lowered his head when his eyes met Brian’s heated gaze on him.

 

The brunet headed towards him. With his index finger he raised Justin’s head and looked into his eyes.

 

“You have nothing to fear Justin,” he said smiling.

 

“I know…Could we just take it slow, please?”

 

“I promise. You want it... don’t you?”

 

“Yes, more than anything,” the boy whispered.

 

The King smiled.

 

Brian proceeded to undress him slowly as if he was afraid to scare him. He took off the golden and pearl chain and put it on a table. It was followed by the golden circlet. He then removed Justin’s coat and placed it delicately on the table. He helped him slip out of his silk shirt. After taking off each garment Brian would plant a kiss on the young man’s lips. The ruler made Justin sit down to remove his shoes and socks, after that he ordered him to stand again. Brian knelt and undid the strings of the blond’s pants and made it slide down his legs. Justin was left only in his short white undergarment. Brian took a step back looking hungrily at him. The brunet moved back and like that time in the shower he stretched out his arms, silently inviting Justin to undress him too.

 

Justin started with the gold and rubies chain, and placed it near his, and then he kissed the King’s lips. The older man wanted to deepen the kiss but the blond escaped with a smile. The younger man asked the monarch to take a seat so he could remove his leather boots and his socks. He then took off the King’s long velvet burgundy jacket and his waistcoat. Next he peeled off his silk shirt and deposited a small kiss on his lips. He knelt and undid the King’s pant strings. He immediately noticed that the man was not wearing any undergarment, when his erect manhood was freed from its delicate fabric prison. The Prince looked up at the King who was watching him with a smug smirk and so much desire in his eyes. Justin kissed the ruler’s flat stomach before sliding his pants down the long legs. He then placed them on the table.

 

Brian took him in his arms and claimed his mouth hungrily. Justin let him in. That kiss was not like any they had exchanged before. The King kissed him like only a conqueror could, after having captured at last, a fortified city he had besieged for a long time. It was the kiss of a victorious warrior who knew that nothing could prevent him from taking the city’s most precious treasure, which was rightfully his. It was the kiss of a vanquisher who was not going to be denied what he coveted anymore. Brian’s lips were possessive and dominant, taking pleasure in Justin’s surrender.

 

Brian lifted him up and Justin put his legs around the ruler’s waist. Brian headed towards the huge bed, placing his reward in the middle of the mattress. He straightened up admiring the man lying on his bed. Justin was fucking beautiful, his pale skin glowing under the candelabras lights. Brian stood up and retrieved the oil on the bedside table, before settling back between the young man’s legs.

 

The blond stared at the man’s perfect beauty, his eyes watching his glorious manhood. He licked his lips seeing the man’s penis twitching under his gaze. He wondered if he would be able to take all of him inside of him.

 

Brian kissed the man’s clothed erection, licking it through the fabric, making the blond moan. He took off the small undergarment, revealing Justin’s erect cock. The pink head was leaking. He threw the cloth on the floor. Brian covered him with his body and Justin instinctively spread his legs. The King took his mouth, inserting his tongue in the hot and wet cavern, mimicking with his tongue what he badly wanted to do with his cock. He then proceeded to worship the boy’s body with his hands, his lips and his tongue. He licked, kissed and sucked on the boy’s neck, leaving red bites marks. His lips travelled down to the boy’s chest, until he reached his nipples. Brian revelled in those hard buds; he sucked hungrily on one, while pinching and playing with the other. He licked them and bit them. He glanced up at the younger man’s body which was flushed. He was moaning loudly, crying out his pleasure. The blond had thrown his head back, his eyes were closed and his lips open, his body arching towards the older man’s mouth. Brian’s tongue travelled slowly down Justin’s body until he attained his leaking cock.

 

When he felt Brian’s tongue on the head of his manhood Justin moaned loudly. He raised his hips towards the man, but with a firm hand, the King held him in place and he stopped his ministrations. Justin undulated his hips, and looked down at the King who was watching him with a teasing smile.

 

“Brian…Please...” he asked rolling his hips once again.

 

“Don’t move then.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Justin stayed still and he was rewarded when Brian held his member in his palm and then took it in his hot and wet mouth. Justin thought he couldn’t breathe anymore. He gasped loudly when Brian started sucking on it. His eyes rolled in his head, he groaned and moaned. He didn’t know it would feel so good. The blond was afraid to move too much, fearing Brian would stop. His hands moved without his consent in the King’s hair. The older man took even more of him in his mouth. Brian’s tongue was doing marvellous things and he didn’t want him to stop. His body was trembling; cries of pleasure poured out of his mouth when Brian’s wet heat sucked eagerly with a back and forth movement at the base of his manhood.

 

While sucking the boy, Brian had spread out his own fluids on his cock and started jerking off. The brunet took the boy deeper; Justin’s sounds of pleasure were driving him crazy, he had to come too. The younger man tasted so good. He accelerated his movements dying to savor the young man’s come, bobbing his head up and down. He knew the younger man would not last, how could he, with such a master pleasuring him? He felt the boy stiffening and he came down Brian’s welcoming throat. The brunet kept sucking on the cock milking him dry, wanting more of the sweet nectar. He accelerated the movement on his cock and came too with a groan. He then let the blond’s cock slide from his mouth. He covered Justin’s body once again and kissed him deeply sharing the taste.

 

Brian kissed the pink lips again, before standing up; he grabbed one of the wet cloths from the big bowl on the bedside table and cleaned himself. He felt Justin’s eyes on him.

 

“Brian that was…wonderful, exceptional…” the boy said sitting up. He blushed. “I want to do…that to you,” he murmured.

 

“You will Sunshine, you will, your mouth was made for my cock.”

 

Justin laughed. “You say the sweetest things, your majesty.”

 

“Nectar or wine?” the King asked.

 

“Nectar.”

 

Brian went to the table and poured them two cup of nectar and brought it back to the bed. He handed the boy his cup. Justin drank eagerly and a few drops of nectar landed on his chin. Brian immediately bent down to collect them on his tongue, licking the blond’s mouth in the process before kissing him. Justin tasted like peaches and raspberries. Brian took their cups and put it back on the table. Then, the older man joined the blond on the bed. They kissed again.

 

“Brian? What did the high priestess tell you after the Purity Ceremony?” Justin asked breaking the kiss.

 

“I was wondering when you would ask.”

 

“What did she say?”

 

“She said that you will be really enthusiastic during our coupling, that you were gifted with a large pearl.”

 

“She didn’t, Brian,” Justin said shocked.

 

“Yes, she did. You are also quite vocal, Sunshine. You are lucky I closed the door or the guards would have come in.”

 

Justin put his hands on his face. “That’s your fault.”

 

Brian smiled, taking the boy’s hands off his face and he kissed him, caressing the pale skin, his cock hardening.

 

“Are you ready for more?”

 

Justin nodded enthusiastically. “Are you going to…”

 

“Yes, but first, I want to eat something.”

 

“Let me get it for you; what do you want to eat?”

 

“You,” Brian said, pushing Justin back on the bed.

 

Justin laughed, while Brian covered his body. “Who am I to deny a hungry man,” he murmured.

 

Brian’s tongue travelled from his neck and went down slowly along the boy’s chest, flat stomach, his cock, until it reached the blond’s puckered hole. He kissed the pink star shaped ridges, licked the crimson mark which would disappear soon enough. The older man put the blond’s legs up and apart. Justin held his knees exposing himself.

 

“Good boy,” the King murmured, licking his hole.

 

The boy tasted so good. He licked the glistening hole again and again, making the boy moan. Brian’s tongue teased him, circling his hole, kissing it and sucking on the wrinkled skin. When he sucked on it harder, the blond cried out Brian’s name.

 

“Brian…it’s so good…please don’t stop.”

 

Brian didn’t intend to stop, this was paradise. Justin tasted so sweet, almond and honey. No ass had ever tasted so good. His tongue breached Justin’s tight hole with the fervor of a thirsty man who had just discovered a fountain of the purest water. The young man’s taste was unparalleled and Brian drank voraciously at the source of Justin’s body.

 

He pushed his tongue deeper caressing the velvet walls of his hole. He fucked him with his tongue making Justin incoherent with pleasure, making him moan and beg.

 

“Please…..ha…don’t stop…more….more…please…so good…..”

 

At some point, the boy actually purred his bliss. The King licked him one more time before straightening up, as the boy let out a complaining sound. Brian looked at him, his forehead was beaded with sweat, his body was flushed, and he was hard. Brian’s cock was aching and he needed to be inside him.

 

Justin placed his legs on each side of Brian, his breath laboured. He wanted to come so badly. Brian kissed him languorously and he returned the kiss eagerly. Then he saw Brian take the oil phial and he knew what was coming. Brian spread oil on his erect manhood and put some on his fingers.

 

The taller man stretched the tight hole with his fingers, bending from time to time to kiss the shorter man’s luscious lips. The ruler could feel the pearl, so perfect, so large. He knew the boy was ready when he started pushing against his fingers, biting his lips, undulating his hips, humming his contentment. Brian took hold of his cock and nudged the pulsating hole with the tip a couple of times. Next he rubbed the head against the blond’s pink hole spreading his leaking fluids. Then a hand on Justin’s slim hip, he pushed in slowly, claiming the boy. Seeing Justin’s ass rim stretched around his cock made him harder, if it was possible.

 

Justin groaned in pain. “It…hurts….”

 

“It will get better, I promise,” he said inching inside.

 

“You are…too big…Brian,” the blond cried out.

 

The older man stopped, caressing the boy’s flat stomach, giving him the time to relax. Brian gritted his teeth. He wanted to be buried deep inside the boy, but he waited, kissing the blond sensually, distracting him with his tongue. He sunk deeper gently.

 

“How much more?” Justin asked.

 

“Almost half.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“I’m just a mere man Sunshine,” Brian murmured against his lips. “Breathe Justin.”

 

“Please kiss me Brian.”

 

Brian took his lips passionately, pushing his cock deeper until he was buried balls deep inside the younger man.

 

Justin felt so full and he loved the sensation. The older man stayed still for a moment, giving him the time to adjust to his impressive girth. The blond grabbed his face and let his tongue dance with the brunet’s. Then Brian rolled his hips languidly. After the pain the pleasure took the young man by surprise, making him gasp and then moan. It was wonderful and he thought that nothing could be better than what they had experimented together. Every time he moved inside him Brian’s manhood was touching something in his core which made him delirious with pleasure, lose his mind. He wrapped his legs around Brian’s hips pushing back against him wanting more.

 

They found their rhythm, Justin meeting every thrust of his hips. It was first deep and slow motions. Justin’s cries of pleasure were sensual and arousing. Brian had never heard such amazing sounds while fucking someone. The feeling of being inside Justin was indescribable. The tight, long canal was so smooth; the younger man’s hot walls were gripping him so tightly. He was amazed at the sensations. He felt like the boy had been made for his cock, for him. He had never experienced so much pleasure. With his hands he grabbed the young man’s hands holding them above their heads, keeping the blond captive under him, their gold threads touching.

 

“You are so fucking good Justin…..you are all….mine,” Brian grunted accelerating the pace, “your cock…your hole…your mouth are there for… my pleasure only, say it.”

 

“All…yours, Brian,” Justin replied pushing against him.

 

Brian pushed harder in the velvet channel, grunting his pleasure. Their bodies were glistering with sweat. They joined their laboured breath, their moans of pleasure for a kiss, devouring each other mouths.

 

Justin was in a bubble of heat and bliss while Brian was thrusting harder. His erect penis was trapped between their bodies, the friction was wonderful, but it was too much - he felt himself nearing the point of no return.

 

The boy stiffened, arching vigorously against him and he came between them. Brian felt Justin’s hole contracting around him, compressing his cock deliciously. After a few deep thrusts, Brian felt his balls tightening and he was coming deep inside the blond. He came so hard he saw stars, spending himself in the tight hole. He didn’t stop pounding in his lover’s willing body, riding his orgasm until the last drop of come.

 

Brian fell on top of the shorter man, his cock still embedded in him. He didn’t want to move.

 

“Brian…we…have…to do that…again…and…again….and…again,” Justin said enthusiastically his breath short.

 

Brian laughed. “I knew the high priestess was right.”

 

***

 

Justin bit the cushion to stop himself from yelling his pleasure, while Brian was pounding forcefully into him, grunting. Justin cried loudly in bliss when Brian’s long, thick and hard organ went all the way out before thrusting back in. The young man didn’t expect to be hard again so quickly.

 

One minute he had been trying to change the soiled sheets, after their bath, while Brian was relieving himself in the lavatory, and the next he was pushed face down on the bed. The older man had pulled his bottom cheeks apart and started devouring him. Justin had come hard on the new sheets. He had then felt Brian’s manhood pressed against his opening. However he couldn’t take it, it was too much, too soon. He had tried to escape the man’s hot and hard penis, moving away from him on his hands and knees. Brian had spanked one bottom cheek, grabbed him by the hips, pulling him back against him. He had then entered him in one lunge forward.

 

Justin grabbed the sheets underneath him, pushing back against his husband. It felt so good. When Brian slowed his movements then stopped altogether, he gave him an interrogative glance over his shoulder.

 

“Brian…” he complained.

 

“Move, Sunshine.”

 

Justin let out a frustrated groan before pushing against the man, trying to find leverage, moving on the hot member.

 

“Brian…please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“I need you,” he said rotating his hips.

 

Brian’s hold tightened on his hips and he started thrusting in and out again.

 

“Yes,” the shorter man cried out.

 

The brunet alternated between long deep thrusts and jabbing motions. Justin pushed against him. He felt Brian stop his movements. The older man’s body covered him so he could whisper in his ear.

 

“I’m the one in control Sunshine, not you, do you understand?”

 

“Yes…Please Brian.”

 

“Tell me who you belong to,” the King ordered.

 

“You…Brian…You.”

 

“Say it,” he commanded.

 

“I…belong…to you Brian…you, only you…please.”

 

The brunet straightened up and resumed his movements, slamming in and out of him. Justin moaned as Brian pushed deeper and harder.

 

“Hmmmmmm…more…more Brian…Ha….Ha….”

 

The older man accelerated the pace, slowing down when Justin was on the verge of coming. The King wrapped an arm around the blond’s waist, pulling him against his chest. The blond groaned loudly at the new position, feeling the man’s member go deeper, if possible. The younger man’s head fell on the taller man’s broad shoulder.

 

“Do you like it Sunshine? Sitting on my cock?”

 

“Yes…Oh Yes…” he groaned, when Brian twisted his pelvis, pushing hard in.

 

Brian’s hand turned his head towards him so they could kiss. Justin’s hand flew on the King’s hair. They kissed passionately even in that position, Brian rolled his hips, pushing in and out of him. The brunet grabbed the blond’s manhood, pleasuring him. Justin was lost in all the sensations, whimpering loudly. All it took was Brian pinching his nipple for him to convulse and come on the older man’s hand. Brian kept thrusting in and out, his arms around him, and then he came too, grunting and moaning. Justin felt his hot seed coating his walls. They stayed like this for awhile, kissing.

 

***

 

Brian moaned, when Justin’s hot tongue travelled from the base of his dick to the head, before lapping at it. He then took the head between his luscious lips, sucking on it. The blond looked up at him, his eyes glazed with desire. The older man threw his head back against the marble wall, his hands on the hair of the man kneeling in front of him. Justin engulfed him in his mouth taking more of him. He grunted, tempted to fuck the blond’s mouth, but he refrained himself, Justin was too inexperienced for that. The shorter man sucked enthusiastically on his hard cock, his soft tongue ministrations, making him moan louder. He felt the blond purring around him sending delicious vibrations on his cock. Where did he learn to do that? Did the blond try it on someone else? Whoever it was had to die. He grunted when the sucking motion became almost unbearable. He was good, too good. The younger man let his cock slid out of his mouth licking it again, before taking it back in his mouth sucking on it voraciously. The boy had a wicked mouth. Brian came hard, down the young man’s throat with a cry of pleasure. The blond drank him eagerly, without any sign of discomfort.

 

Then he stood up, licking his lips, looking expectantly at the King.

 

“Did you like it Brian?” He asked nervously noticing his silence.

 

Brian glared at him. “You know the answer to that, since it’s your FIRST blowjob,” he replied irritably.

 

Justin’s face fell. “I’m sorry…I thought…” he said then he paled, his eyes on his feet. “I will try to do better, next time,” he suggested giving him a forced smile. “If you will excuse me.”

 

Brian stopped him, grabbing his arm, when he tried to leave the baths. “What the fuck? What do you mean by you will try to do better next time?” He yelled.

 

“I know you like being pleasured that way a lot. I’m sorry Brian. I understand your frustration, since you will only have my pathetic skills for a year, but it’s not a reason to be so angry. I will try to improve my technique; you could guide me next time.”

 

What the fuck was he talking about? He didn’t need to improve fuck. It was one of the best blowjobs he ever had. Rightfully so since the little shit had practiced on one of his little friends, he was going to kill the fucker or the fuckers.

 

“Who was it?” Brian asked moving closer his arms crossed.

 

“What?”

 

“Who did you practice on?”

 

“Practice what?” he inquired puzzled.

 

“The art of fellatio, don’t play with me Justin,” he yelled. “You couldn’t be that good without years of training.”

 

The young man looked at him and then he smiled broadly, one of his sunshine smiles.

 

“So you are not angry because it was bad?”

 

“Stop trying to fish for compliments. You fucking know you were great, Justin. So answer the damn question, who was it - Ian, Alexis, Terrance, another guy?”

 

Justin was not really listening. “Did you really think it was great?”

 

“Tell me their names Justin,” Brian enunciated.

 

“Don’t be angry at them Brian, I was the one who asked. I was curious. I should have known that you probably wanted to teach me yourself Brian. Promise me you are not going to yell at them.”

 

“Yell at them? I’m going to hurt them.”

 

Justin looked at him with a horrified expression. “Brian this is insane, you are not going to hurt Emmett and the twins over that.”

 

“What?”

 

“They told me how to make it good for you, we actually practiced on cucumbers…you know to have your…size,” he revealed.

 

Brian laughed. “So you didn’t work on your skills with Ian, Alexis or Terrance?”

 

“Aleck, Ethan and Tristan... yuck Brian, how many times do I need to tell you they are my friends and Tristan is my cousin?”

 

Justin put his hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Brian could taste himself on the boy. He took him in his arms deepening the kiss, his hands on the blond’s ample ass, massaging it slowly. Justin broke the kiss and looked down between their bodies with a surprised expression at Brian’s growing erection. The older man caressed the shorter man’s lips with his tongue.

 

“You have a wicked mouth Sunshine; your cocksucking skills are amazing. I knew this mouth was made to pleasure me. Would you mind taking care of my little problem?”

 

“I don’t know…I didn’t feel appreciated the first time,” the boy revealed with a pout.

 

Brian had to kiss those pouting lips.

 

“I asked nicely, didn’t you say that I could obtain more by being nice,” Brian said giving him his most innocent look.

 

Justin laughed. “Using my words against me, that’s not nice Brian, it’s rather manipulative. But I feel magnanimous today.”

 

“My aching cock thanks you Sunshine,” the King said taking his lips.

 

When he felt the blond kissing his way down his body to lick his dick, he sighed in pleasure, knowing he could now enjoy Justin’s skills without murderous thoughts.

 

“Remind me to shower Emmett and the twins with gifts…hmmm.”

 

Justin laughed around his cock.

 

***

 

“How do you think our child would be?” Justin asked.

 

The couple was sitting on one of the pool’s seats, Justin was on Brian’s lap, straddling him, and the older man was sucking on his neck. Brian took his mouth off the pale delicious neck. He gave the blond a look which could be translated as ‘why the fuck should I care now? And didn’t you notice? I was busy.’ He then went back to biting and sucking on the exposed neck.

 

“Brian.” the younger man insisted.

 

“Why? Are you pregnant already?”

 

“No…I don’t think so. Who knows? With all our….”

 

“Fucking sessions?”

 

“Couplings,” Lord good manners and language corrected.

 

“How the fuck should I know? With my luck, he will probably get your taste for danger.”

 

“I don’t have a taste for danger Brian, I just found myself in one dangerous position, just once.”

 

“Really Justin? What about meeting me with your proposal without really knowing what kind of man I was? I could have been a piece of shit.”

 

Brian brought him closer by his ass, the blond let out a surprise gasp. The taller man seized his arms and pulled them behind the boy’s back holding them with a hand. He licked his neck and his chin.

 

“That first night I could have fucked you without caring about what you wanted and what was best. I would have torn to pieces your little white dressing gown and tied you down on that bed on your back, your tight hole exposed for my pleasure. You were so fucking hot that night Justin. If I had been another man, you wouldn’t have left that room for days.”

 

Brian heard Justin moan and the blond started rotating his hips, trying to find friction for his hard cock.

 

“Please Brian.”

 

The brunet grabbed his erect cock, and started jerking him off slowly.

 

“You wanted that too, didn’t you Justin? You would have let me fuck you, tell me.”

 

“Yes…Oh yes Brian.”

 

“Give me your tongue,” the ruler commanded.

 

Justin showed his tongue and the taller man sucked on it before pushing his own tongue inside the boy’s mouth, while pleasuring him. Brian freed the blond’s hands. The shorter man grabbed the brunet’s cock too and imitated the movements the taller man was doing on his own manhood. When Brian accelerated his motions on the shorter man’s dick, he did the same on his. Since their mouths were joined it was difficult to say from which throats, the moans, grunts and gasps of pleasure were coming from. They came at the same time. Justin let his head fall on the taller man’s shoulder, his breath short.

 

“So how do you think our child would be?” Brian asked.

 

“Eh?”

 

***

 

Justin opened his eyes; he was on his side, Brian’s arm possessively wrapped around him and one of his legs on his, the taller man spooning him from behind. He didn’t remember when they had gone back to the bed, after their last coupling on the room’s floor. His bladder was full, so he slowly extricated himself from the older man’s hold and moved away. He went to the lavatory to relieve himself. He came back in the bedroom and poured himself some water that he drank. He looked at himself and realized he needed a bath; he had dried come on his belly and between his legs. In the baths he took the time to inspect himself in the mirror, curious to see if he looked different after his first time or should he say his several first times. He had many bite and kiss marks on his neck and all over his pale skin. On his hips he touched the handprints Brian had left when he had held him tightly, taking him from behind. He knew he had marked the man too. He touched his nipples; they were a bit sore and sensitive. Brian had bit, pinched and sucked them countless times. He turned to look at his back, there were a few traces of Brian’s passion there too and many on his bottom. The blond smiled thinking of how many times they had joined their bodies. He was not even that sore, probably one of the perks of being a bearer.

 

He washed himself and cleaned his teeth. He went back to the bedroom as his stomach rumbled. The blond went to take some food, serving himself some thickened milk and he added cinnamon, apples and honey in it. He went back to bed and sat near Brian watching the man sleep while eating.

 

Asleep, Brian looked so peaceful, gone was the arrogance, the bored expression and the bad manners. He was not a King anymore but just a man, so beautiful. The young man remembered how he had made love to him, the first time, even if Brian called it fucking. He had been so gentle, considerate and loving. The lovemaking had been wonderful; Justin had made sounds he hadn’t known could come out of his mouth. He had loved everything they had done. Taking Brian in his mouth and pleasuring him had made him feel so powerful. The King was a master of sex, he knew how to read his body and make him beg. The blond wondered how many men he had been with to become the sex god he was now. He couldn’t help feeling a twinge of jealousy. He couldn’t really be unhappy about it, since thanks to his experience he had given him so much pleasure.

 

He had loved spending time with Brian, just the two of them. They had talked in the dark, about Justin’s childhood and what his father had revealed to the brunet at last. Brian had shared with him some of the funniest memories he had with his companions. He had told him about their mother’s punishment to send Brandon and him copying books. The couple had talked about Brian’s hopes for the Kingdom. Justin had been surprised by the man’s openness, but he knew that there was more to him and there were so many things he didn’t know.

 

Brian turned in his sleep on his stomach and realized that he was alone in the bed. Justin had noticed that the ruler never slept for long after Justin left the bed. The brunet sat and saw the blond sitting naked on the bed with a bowl of food in his hands.

 

“Hey,”

 

“Hey, what are you eating?”

 

“Thickened milk, with cinnamon, apples and honey; do you want to taste it?”

 

Brian nodded and Justin fed him some. The brunet had been sceptical about the mixture, but it tasted delicious. He opened his mouth again, and the boy laughed, giving him another spoon. They shared it until it was finished.

 

Seeing the disappointed look in the older man once the bowl was empty. Justin rose and went to make another bowl. He came back while the King was making himself comfortable against the headboard, Justin came back and straddled him, Brian put his hands on his thighs, and the blond started to feed him.

 

“That the proper way for a feeding, naked,” Brian said caressing his chest.

 

Justin laughed. “You should suggest that idea to the high priest, I’m sure he’s going to love it Brian.”

 

“Why not? I’m sure it will make that old ceremony more popular.”

 

“The temple is a sacred place Brian, one can’t fornicate there…..Well, I read once that there are sacred prostitutes in a number of temples in some provinces in the East.”

 

Brian raised an eyebrow and smirked. “What kind of book was it, Sunshine?” He asked caressing the blond’s hips.

 

“Not what you think, it was about the religious practice in the East.”

 

“Seriously? If I had been one of you neighbors Sunshine; I would have taught you how to have some fun.”

 

Justin smiled. “I can imagine what kind of fun it would have been.”

 

“You wouldn’t have been able to go through that Purity Ceremony, for sure.”

 

The blond laughed. “I wouldn’t have been able to enter a temple, Brian.”

 

The brunet laughed and he buried his face in the blond’s neck inhaling deeply. He then gave him an accusatory look.

 

“You took a bath,” he accused, slapping one of his bottom’s cheeks.

 

“Ouch, what was that for? Is there a new rule forbidding me from taking a bath?”

 

“I like it when you smell of us and sweat,” he revealed. “We now have to rectify the situation,” he announced.

 

The brunet grabbed the bowl and put it on the bedside table and pushed him on the bed, inverting their position, with Justin under him.

 

“Brian,” the blond said laughing.

 

“What? I want some cream.”

 

***

 

Brian’s companions were gathered in the small parlour, enjoying more wine around a game of cards.

 

“What did the guards say?” Ben asked.

 

“That they heard vivid signs of life,” Drew answered.

 

“Perhaps we should….” Tucker started.

 

“No, we can’t,” Drew said. “He would probably be pissed.”

 

Ted looked at the small clock in his pocket. “They can’t just keep….”

 

“Fucking,” Drew suggested.

 

“Enjoying themselves,” the clerk corrected. “We have work to do, the journey back home to plan and paperwork to seal and sign etc.”

 

“Oh don’t talk to me about packing, I will have a headache,” Emmett said, looking closely at the cards on the table.

 

“I mean they will have all their life….”

 

“To fuck?” Drew suggested.

 

“Why do you keep interrupting me?” Ted asked.

 

Drew laughed and tried to look at Ted’s game. The older man hid his cards on his chest.

 

“Why don’t you go knock at the door Ted instead of complaining?” Tucker asked.

 

“No thank you, I value my life, even if it seems too boring for you all,” Ted replied.

 

“It was predictable seeing how hungry they were for each other,” Ben spoke.

 

“Ah lust, it’s the most powerful feeling on earth,” Drew commented.

 

“Are you fine Michael? You were awfully quiet tonight,” Emmett asked the man.

 

Unbeknownst to Michael and Emmett, the other men exchanged knowing looks.

 

“I’m fine, I’m just tired.”

 

“I hope you will be better, Mickey, I can’t make fun of you if you stay silent. I’m longing for your silliness,” Drew said.

 

Michael just shook his head with a little smile.

 

“Where is Prince Brandon?” Tucker asked.

 

“How did Ted put it…Enjoying himself,” Drew replied.

 

“Of course, with his looks and his title he just has to snap his fingers and they are all on their knees,” Emmett said.

 

“He didn’t have to, I recommended someone,” Drew revealed.

 

“Who?” Ben asked curiously.

 

“Our dear Todd.”

 

They all laughed.

 

“You are so bad Drewsie,” Emmett said.

 

“Hey! Brandon is a Prince nobody will care if he throws the guy in jail for stalking him.”

 

***

 

Brian tried to shake the blond’s shoulder one more time but he didn’t budge, he just groaned. Justin was such a heavy sleeper. He couldn’t let him sleep any longer, he thought that if they didn’t show up, his companions or Justin’s family would all come knocking on their door. He hadn’t meant for them to stay locked away for so long, but Brian had had and still had a hunger for the boy that he couldn’t seem to satisfy. Moreover for their first time he had wanted to savour the boy without interruption. Soon they would be on the roads without much privacy and then back to court. They deserved some time just for themselves.

 

And what time, it had been incredible; Justin was such an amazing and eager pupil, and he even managed to wear him out couple times, perhaps five. The older man caressed the exposed skin; it was so soft like white silk.

 

“Justin, wake up.”

 

“No,” the younger man grumbled.

 

“Justin.”

 

“I don’t want to,” he said pulling the sheet above his head.

 

“The Taylors will be knocking on this door if we don’t show up today.”

 

The boy sighed and rose from the cushions. “But I’m tired and it’s your fault.”

 

Brian had kept him awake most of the night. He smiled at the memories of last night. They had re-enacted their first meeting in the Blue room with a few twists of course, which saw the young man on all fours, Brian riding his ass and tied at the bed posts.

 

“Oh Brian, more Brian, your majesty I love your big stick...These were some of your words, naughty Sunshine.”

 

Justin groaned and Brian pulled the sheet away from him. The boy then stretched like a cat. Brian took him in his arms, turned them around so the boy would be lying on top of him. Brian caressed his luminous skin and grabbed his ass, sucking on his neck.

 

“Are you sore?” Brian asked.

 

The blond wiggled his ass and rotated his hips making the older man moan seeing the erotic display.

 

“No, I’m fine,” he answered looking at the King with a seductive smile.

 

“We need to get out of this room Justin.”

 

The younger man sat on the older man and rotated his hips. “What are a few more hours? I would love a ride.”

 

“Fuck,” Brian said.

 

***

 

When the couple came out of their room, it was time for last meal. The brunet had taught the blond how to ride him. Justin had listened attentively and then he had ridden him like a man who had done that all his life. Brian had been the one yelling and moaning. Not only the blond had a wicked mouth he also had wicked hips. They had come twice without him pulling out, before falling asleep. They had woken up two hours later, bathed and exchanged blowjobs while cleaning themselves. Both men had then dressed quickly and hurried to the dinning hall laughing and exchanging kisses when servants or guards were not looking. Before reaching the hall they had try to regain their composure, despite Brian’s wandering hands.

 

The herald announced their presence and the room which was full of noise before was suddenly silent. All the people present rose when they heard the herald. Brian and Justin took their seat still in the silence while the others sat too. The ruler was glad to notice that Justin’s cousin, Terrance was not there. He didn’t like the way he looked at the blond, cousin or not he would keep an eye on him. The silence was getting awkward; nobody was talking or eating just watching them. Brian saw Justin getting uncomfortable under the scrutiny and he turned to the people present.

 

“What?” he shouted.

 

“Brian, you and Justin gave a new meaning to the wedding night,” his brother affirmed.

 

“Why because we were locked away for a couple of days,” the King answered.

 

“Couple days? Brian it has been…. five days,” Brandon revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sacred prostitutes might have existed in temples in Mesopotamia. It was apparently part of a fertile ritual or a way to worship a deity. The exact term is not really prostitutes because most of them were priestesses. Scholars don’t really agree about that. If you see two scholars, historians agreeing on something from ancient history, please run for the hills something bad is going to happen.
> 
> ***Next updates will be posted next week.


	16. An Epiphany in the Dark

_**Kingdom of Goria, Royal Palace, in Dhoranor, A week ago.** _

 

In an outburst of rage, the King threw the table contents on the floor.

 

“Brian is married,” the King shouted.

 

“Your majesty, our man couldn’t do anything without compromising his position. Apparently since the Prince’s poisoning, the King has been particularly attentive to his security,” the advisor revealed.

 

“That’s just great.”

 

“The young man is obviously protected by the gods; for surviving the queen of all poisons.”

 

“What do we know about that boy?”

 

“Justin of the Taylor’s is the son of a rich nobleman. His family is one of the oldest one in the Kingdom. His father is the new governor of Peare. The King sentenced him to death since he was among Prince Niall’s supporters. However the young prince made the King change his mind and recognize how useful his father could be to him,” the advisor responded.

 

“Wise little boy. Do you think the Taylors could be persuaded to help us achieve our goal?”

 

“Why would they? They are extremely rich and now one of their own could be the future King of Megarit. They have everything to play for.”

 

“Jack was a son of a bitch and his offspring is an asshole. I’m sure that we can find someone among the Taylors with a grudge towards Kinney.”

 

“I will ask our man to look into it.”

 

“There is something else, bad news for us,” the advisor added.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Prince Niall is dead and it’s not King Brian or his brother’s doing.”

 

“Who then?”

 

“Our man informed me that they don’t know who did it, they are trying to figure it out.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“At least he will not reveal our agreement and you were already going to kill him anyway.”

 

“After gaining more information about Megarit defenses, do you know how much I paid that idiot?”

 

“Yes, your majesty."

 

“I want Kinney’s kingdom to be weakened, then I will strike and take it away from him.”

 

***

_**Lowlands, City of Peare.** _

 

Through the carriage’s window Justin was watching the country landscape lighted by the moonbeam passing by. It would be a short ride from the Governor’s palace to the City commander’s villa. He dreamily caressed his husband’s strong arm around him. The couple was heading to a celebration in their honor at the City commander’s villa. Justin was wearing for the occasion his blue silk brocade coat with small silver leaves embroidered. The young man considered that it was time to go back home, to pack his clothes and belongings. He knew that Brian was eager to return to Liberty as soon as possible.

 

They had already lost a few days. It was still a mystery for both of them how they could have spent five whole days in their room. The couple had been shocked when Brandon had revealed how long they had stayed in the King’s chambers. It was the first time Justin had seen the King confounded and speechless for long minutes. Afterwards, Brian had yelled at his friends demanding why they hadn’t come knocking at the door after a couple of days. They had replied that they didn’t want to anger him, if he wanted to spend more time with his spouse. His companions thought the ruler knew what he was doing. It was obviously unprecedented for the King not to plan anything.

 

That night in their room, they had tried to look back at the past few days. The blond remembered the first night of course, it had been wonderful and exceptional, and then everything was a blur of eating, talking, sleeping and fantastic lovemaking. The couple had been to the balcony at some point, but Justin didn’t remember when. He recalled hearing a dog barking outside, was it Vico? The two men hadn’t even drunk that much so they couldn’t blame it on the wine. They had been in such a blissful state. Justin had felt so content, peaceful and relaxed; he had never wanted that time to end. The monarch had announced that it was the blond’s fault and proceeded in the secret of their room to punish him, for being a cocktease, who had drove him insane and made him lose any notion of time. The night had been particularly enjoyable and he had woken up the next morning deliciously sore.

 

Since their return from their blissful wedding week, as Emmett had called it, Justin had noticed slight changes in some of Brian’s companions’ attitude towards him. They would look at him with a new reverence and a lot of curiosity. Drew had even once bowed deeply to him, calling him, ‘his royal tamer’, for taming the beast, the King. Emmett had explained that no man had ever managed to make Brian lose track of time or his agenda. The King scheduled everything, meetings, tricks, audiences, blowjobs etc. The flamboyant man had begged him to disclose his secret for making the ruler forget everything for five days. Justin had winked at him, revealing that it was probably the beeswax, making the taller man reach for it and coat his mouth heavily with it. Justin had divulged his success in the art of fellatio though, exposing to him and the twins how the King had thought he had been practicing for years. Emmett had actually shed a tear of pride and asked if he could hug the shorter man. Dalia and Rosa were really proud of their pupils too. The girls had indicated that deep down, despite his perfect manners and poise, they could sense that he was a lascivious creature, who could make a man like Master Brian fall to his knees. The monarch had honored his word; the trio had received presents from the King, jewels for the twins and precious cloths for Emmett, in colors which didn’t offend the King’s eyes.

 

Justin had had to face his father and his grandfather. Craig Taylor had been glad that his son had enjoyed his wedding nights. He had just recommended not making it a habit once at court. Haydar had just smiled. As for his grandfather, he had wanted to be assured that Justin hadn’t been held in that room against his will. Justin had blushed slightly and answered negatively. Next his grandfather had congratulated him with a big slap on the back for being now a man. Then he had poured the boy a big cup of wine asking about Kinney’s performance during those days of debauchery. Justin had refused to utter anything; his grandfather had called him a prude and a spoil sport. He had offered sharing some of his exploits, if it would make the younger man more comfortable. His proposal had been met with a chorus of no and no way, coming from a horrified Justin and his father who was sporting a disgusted expression on his face.

 

Matthew Taylor had informed him that Tristan had left him a letter. The blond had been mortified, thinking about his cousin waiting for him, while he was locked in the King’s room. What had his cousin thought of him? In his letter Tristan was telling him how sorry he was that they couldn’t talk before his departure for the Academy. He had reiterated that he was at Justin’s service and he was looking forward into seeing him in Liberty. The blond had written to him immediately, expressing how regretful he was for not seeing him and that he would inform him when he would be at court, so they could meet and talk.

 

Justin had had the opportunity earlier in the day to speak with Tucker, his new chief of the guards. The young man had been satisfied by their meeting. They had talked for almost two hours, regarding the Prince’s security, the King’s requirements and what needed to be done. Tucker knew what he was doing and he had mentioned to the blond that he wanted them to work in unison. The taller man had assured him that even if he had been chosen by the King, the young man could count on his loyalty; he would always inform Justin what he would report to Brian. The Prince had not been surprised to learn that the monarch wanted an account on what was going on; it was in Brian’s nature to know and try to control everything.

 

Tucker was a charming man, Dalia, Rosa and Daphne, thought he was particularly handsome. The blond had invited the twins to join the meeting when Tucker had revealed that the Vice-King’s guards needed their own uniforms. The King’s and the palace’s guards were in red, black and gold. Therefore Dalia and Rosa had thought about a black and dark blue one, with a white wolf embroidered on it or on a badge. Since Brian’s emblem was a black wolf, Daphne, the twins and Emmett had believed it would be perfect if Justin was a white wolf. Justin had agreed. Tucker had been allowed to take his leave, once the girls started talking about the Vice-King’s house uniforms. The Prince had agreed for his servants to be in blue dresses with different ribbon color on their heads and dresses, stating their task, it could be yellow for the rooms, red for the baths etc. As for the men, they would just wear black pants, white shirts and a blue tunic. Justin had understood that Daphne’s new function necessitated a brand new wardrobe.

 

Realizing the cost of it all, he had gone to see the King to talk about finances. He had stopped any tentative from the ruler to distract him. Brian had affirmed that everything he required would be paid for. The monarch had informed him the cost of his house maintenance would also be taken care of, the servants, guards, soldiers, beauticians and hairdressers’ salaries, the need for new carriages, etc. The younger man just needed to send any bill to Ted. Brian declared that every month he would receive from the crown an allowance, to spend as he pleased. When Brian had revealed the amount, Justin had been astonished. He would receive a small fortune every month.

 

The blond had decided that he needed a bookkeeper. Thanks to his father he knew everything about accountancy, but it was a larger scale and he would not always have the time to take care of it. He had gone for advice to his father and grandfather. Matthew Taylor had snorted at the amount, finding it too small. Lord Taylor senior had told him not to worry, he would find him a competent bookkeeper he could trust; a man who would also be a financial expert. His grandfather insisted he knew the perfect clerk and advised him to forget the man suggested by his father.

 

Brian’s hand in his hair brought him back to reality. He turned to the man receiving a kiss on his lips. They were alone in the carriage since Brian had told his friends to take another one. Justin hadn’t missed Michael’s disappointed look. The man seemed really attached to Brian, probably too much.

 

“Have you been to Archibald’s villa before?” Brian asked.

 

“A couple of times if I’m not mistaken, it was a long time ago, his husband Paul is a charming man. I remember that their son Harry enjoy writing poems.

 

“We could have stayed at the palace and send the others,” Brian murmured against his neck.

 

“No we couldn’t, Brian, the poor man had to modify the date of this reception twice thanks to our disappearance.”

 

Brian nibbled on his earlobe making him shiver.

 

“When do you think we will be leaving for Liberty?” Justin inquired.

 

“Soon, why?”

 

“Brian, I need to go home, to pack.”

 

“When?”

 

“The sooner the better, let’s say tomorrow.”

 

“How long will it take?”

 

“I don’t know... a week?”

 

“You can’t have a week, Sunshine.”

 

“Four days?”

 

“Three and that’s my last and final offer. I’m not staying in that damn palace without fucking for four days.”

 

Justin smiled. “Fine, three days.”

 

“Three days. Don’t make me come and get you, Sunshine. Make sure Tucker knows everything regarding your house.”

 

“I will.”

 

Justin took his lips and the older man deepened the kiss. The blond let himself get lost in their kiss as he always did, huddling up against the man’s broad chest. He let his hands wander in the man’s hair, caressing the brown locks. They were interrupted by a knock on the carriage door, telling them that they had reached their destination.

 

***

 

The King’s companions were in the carriage leading them back to the Governor’s Palace after the City Commander’s party. The reception had been perfect with delicious dishes and the best wine. The finest and most important people of Peare were present. There were beautiful women and hot men and the music had been good. The City Commander and his spouse had been gracious hosts. Everything had been perfect until the apparition of Lord Talbot.

 

“This was a great party,” Drew exclaimed laughing.

 

“I didn’t really understand what happened with that man,” Michael revealed.

 

“Lord Talbot was one of those noblemen who supported Prince Niall, but thanks to Lord Taylor, he and the rest we didn’t find, received an amnesty. He had been invited by the City Commander so he could meet the King and thank him for being merciful,” Ted explained.

 

“Trying to drown the man in that fountain was a dead giveaway that Brian was not ready to give that amnesty, Lord Taylor shouldn’t have insisted,” Michael stated.

 

Michael’s friends all laughed.

 

“What?” the shorter man wondered looking at the men.

 

“It’s not for that Brian tried to end his life, he didn’t even know who he was at the time,” Ted announced.

 

“You see the dickhead had taken some liquid courage, before coming to the party. Not to mention, he came late since he was afraid to meet the King,” Drew continued. “Once at the party he avoided the King and went to the gardens.”

 

“What did he do?” Michael asked impatiently.

 

“He was quite inebriated and was being rude to the guests there. Paul, the host’s husband asked him to leave. He then tried to fondle the man and next the idiot, grabbed one of the guests telling him that he was going to fuck him hard, just as the King was coming into the gardens,” Ben disclosed with a smile.

 

“I don’t understand why Brian intervened,” Michael told them.

 

“The host he grabbed, it was Prince Justin, Michael,” Tucker enlightened him.

 

“Oh,” Michael voiced.

 

“Oh indeed,” Ted said and they all laughed.

 

“All three of us, Drew, Ben and I had to get involved for Brian to let go,” Tucker said. “I was afraid he was going to kill him.”

 

“I mean the man was blue when he resurfaced,” Emmett added. “And nobody cared about him; Lord Archibald just strode over him, asking for a cloth, so the King could wipe his hands.”

 

“Where did he go?” Ted inquired.

 

“He will be sobering up in prison,” Drew announced.

 

“Wow,” Michael voiced, “just because he said something to Justin.”

 

“Prince Justin,” Tucker corrected immediately. “He is his husband Michael and if someone had done the same to my wife I would have had basically the same reaction.”

 

They all knew that Tucker had lost his wife few years ago. He had married at a young age to his childhood sweetheart and she had died from a bad fever.

 

“So why was Prince Justin angry at Brian?” Michael asked. “I mean he refused to share Brian’s carriage.”

 

“It has to do with conduct, Prince Justin thought Brian could have handled the situation in a more discreet and proper fashion,” Ted answered. “The Prince was also unhappy about something the King had said to the violinist.”

 

“The violinist was actually one of Prince Justin’s friends. The song he played was particularly beautiful,” Emmett acknowledged.

 

“I don’t think it was an appropriate piece, it sounded too romantic,” Ted commented. “It was not a smart move. I understand why Brian stopped the guy in the middle of his song,” Ben added.

 

Drew laughed. “That was hilarious.”

 

“You are mean Drewsie,” Emmett accused.

 

“And the host’s son, what was his name?” Ted asked.

 

“Harry, I mean he couldn’t have been more obvious. He was drooling over the Prince,” Tucker replied.

 

“I’m sure Prince Justin loved the attention,” Michael remarked.

 

“It didn’t look like it, he was a bit uncomfortable when the violinist was playing and he kept his distance with Harry. I know how people desperate for attention behave and it’s not the case for the Prince,” Tucker revealed.

 

“Don’t be jealous because nobody looks at you Mikey, I mean by the way you dress it’s normal,” Drew told him.

 

“Fuck you,” Michael retorted.

 

“Brian is totally infatuated with the Prince,” Emmett said. “You guys have no idea how possessive and territorial he is. He even told me to keep my distance.”

 

“We do,” Ben affirmed.

 

“And he’s very protective of him. I mean you should have been there when I told him about that intruder,” Drew shared. “This guy is so fucking lucky to be unconscious. You know what? I think Talbot kind of paid for that guy too.”

 

“It’s so not like Brian to behave like that, to lose his cool in public,” Michael observed.

 

“He has never been enamored before, Michael. How should we know how he’s supposed to act? We never had a precedent,” Ben asserted.

 

“Enamored? Infatuated? Really? I say it’s lust,” Michael voiced.

 

“We have all seen Brian in lust Michael, he doesn’t behave like this. He already had him and he still wants more. I mean they spend five days basically fucking and Brian freaking Kinney lost track of time,” Drew pointed out.

 

“It will pass,” Michael predicted.

 

Ben frowned. “Perhaps, but they will still be married Michael,” he reminded the brunet.

 

“Do you remember the woman in that small tavern two years ago? She had read Brian’s cards and said that he would love only once,” Emmett recalled.

 

“Yes, Brian had told her to fuck off since he didn’t believe in love or in cards,” Ted added.

 

“She told him that his one and true love would be younger and wiser,” Drew recounted laughing.

 

“And she also foretold that among us, two would get married to each other,” Emmett recollected.

 

They all looked suspiciously at each other and then laughed.

 

“No way,” Drew said. “Let it be Ted and Michael, they are both desperate.”

 

That remark earned him a slap from both men.

 

***

 

Brian looked out the carriage window, but it was impossible to distinguish anything in the dark except for the tall trees’ contour. He was fuming, how Justin could dare to refuse sharing his carriage? The young man had stated that he would rather ride with his father and grandfather, thinking that Brian needed some space to appease his anger. It was such an aristocratic way to put things. What he meant was I don’t want to fucking share a small space with him, I’m pissed at him. He should have dragged the boy’s ass in the carriage anyway.

 

“I told you that those Taylors couldn’t be trusted,” Brandon said.

 

“Not now Bran.”

 

“Look at you, you spend five days locked away with Taylor Junior and now you suffer from murderous urges,” he exposed laughing. “What did he do to you?”

 

“It has nothing to do with Justin, that fucker had it coming.”

 

“Your husband seemed quite upset with you, dear brother. It’s a good thing you spent so much time together, it doesn’t look like he would be willing to share your bed tonight.”

 

“He better, we have rules.”

 

“Rules?”

 

“Yeah, we share the same room, no matter what.”

 

“Oh that’s clever, knowing your temper and your new taste for fountains’ play; you would have ended sleeping in his bed only a couple months a year.”

 

Brian glared at his brother and Brandon laughed.

 

“You know….I was thinking about learning to play an instrument.”

 

“And I should care because?”

 

“I thought that you will appreciate the fact that I’m trying to be in touch with my artistic side,” the blond announced putting his feet on the empty seat in front of him.

 

“I still don’t care,” Brian revealed, pushing his brother’s feet resting next to him.

 

There was silence for few minutes, before Brandon broke it.

 

“Bri, do you think it takes a long time to learn how to play the violin?”

 

“I’m going to throw you out of this carriage…. while it’s still moving, Bran.”

 

Brandon laughed before pretending to play an invisible violin.

 

***

 

“This was a really good reception,” Matthew Taylor commented.

 

“We could have done without the murder attempt, I think,” Craig spoke.

 

“The King handled the situation perfectly,” Matthew Taylor retorted.

 

Justin looked at his grandfather disbelievingly. He thought it was the first time he heard him call Brian, the King instead of Kinney, that man, the animal, the evil spawn or Craig’s failure. And since when did the ruler do anything his grandfather would approve of? He was sure his grandfather would agree with him about the King’s reprehensible behaviour.

 

“He tried to drown a man and he would have succeeded if Tucker and the others hadn’t stopped him,” Justin recalled.

 

“What John Talbot did was disrespectful and stupid, what was the King supposed to do? I’m with him on that one Justin. He’s so lucky that I was not present,” he affirmed. “Everyone would be talking about it,” he added with a smile.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Justin asked.

 

Since he didn’t receive any answer just a smile, the young man turned to his father.

 

“What’s up with him?”

 

“Your grandfather hates the Talbots, Talbot senior and him were in the militia together, he stole your grandfather’s girlfriend at the time. Moreover John Talbot tried to swindle him during a business deal,” his father informed him.

 

“I see, the enemy of my enemy is my friend,” Justin concluded.

 

“More like the enemy of my enemy has extenuating circumstances,” his grandfather corrected.

 

***

 

Only the flames coming from the fireplace were illuminating the room. The King had put out all the candles and candelabras. Brian lay on his bed, looking at the secret passage leading to the blue room. He hoped for Justin that he remembered the rules. He had better join him in bed soon. He didn’t care that the boy was sulking; he was leaving for three days tomorrow morning, so Brian was getting laid tonight. He had been in his bed for almost an hour now; he wondered what the blond was doing. He would give him ten more minutes then he would drag his ass back here.

 

The section of the wall opened and the blond appeared wearing a red silk dressing gown. The ruler couldn’t help thinking that the color was particularly beautiful on the man’s pale skin. Justin put down the candle he was carrying and put it out. He didn’t look at the brunet. He took off his dressing gown, revealing his naked body and entered the bed, settling as far away from Brian as he possibly could. He covered his body with the sheet, his back to Brian. What the fuck? Brian thought, didn’t he tell him that if they had an argument or a disagreement they had to talk? He was not really great at talking but he didn’t want any unspoken things poisoning their relationship. Moreover, he was horny; Brian pulled the sheet off Justin’s body.

 

“I’m trying to sleep Brian,” the blond said calmly.

 

“I don’t fucking care, I’m horny and hard, you promised you will take care of my needs for a year.”

 

Justin turned and glared at him. “Thank you for reminding me what I’m here for,” he voiced. “And I’m not in the mood,” he said before taking the sheet and covering his body, turning his back to the older man.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?”

 

Justin sat and gave him a dirty look. “My problem? I have a problem? I’m not the one trying to drown people.”

 

“The fucker deserved it, for touching you and I’m not going to apologize for that, in some kingdoms he would be dead for what he did.”

 

“We are in Megarit and he was drunk, Brian. You could have just asked your guards to escort him out. You didn’t need to behave like an animal. And you know what? I could have taken care of it myself; I’m not some damsel in distress.”

 

“Oh so now you are upset because I didn’t give you the time to take care of it. Should I have asked you first if you wanted to kick him yourself? I’m not going to apologize for that either.”

 

“I get that you don’t apologize very often.”

 

“Try never.”

 

“Then there will be no fucking as you call it until you apologize to me for your behavior.”

 

“What the fuck for? That piece of shit had it coming, not only did he betray me but he came to a party where I was and disrespected my husband, he’s so fucking lucky.”

 

“And Ethan?”

 

“Who?”

 

“My friend.”

 

“Ian?”

 

“You threatened him Brian, he was scared and he thought we couldn’t be friends anymore.”

 

“I didn’t threaten him.”

 

“Are you kidding me? You told him that he better keep his fingers on his violin or he wouldn’t have any left to play with. How could you Brian?”

 

Brian didn’t really recall what he had said to Justin’s friend, but he was sure the little idiot deserved it. The boy with the most ridiculous hair on his chin was one of the musicians present. He had asked their host the permission to play a piece of music he had composed for the Prince. Brian hated violin music, above all when it was not lost among other instruments. It sounded like someone was skinning a cat. The piece Ian had played was not a piece one wrote for a friend. It was obviously composed for someone one wanted to fuck or in those romantic fools head for a man one loved. Brian had seen his brother’s mocking smile. The King had endured it for a few minutes before stopping the man by saying that he couldn’t take anymore of the wonderful music or he would cry. His comment had been of course perfectly sarcastic. He would have puked at all the sentimentality, if he had to listen to one more note. Justin hadn’t been happy about his remark and had assured his friend that the piece was beautiful, making the little rat beam.

 

“It was not a threat, but an amicable warning.”

 

“Amicable warning? Brian you can’t treat my friends or my family like that. You were rude to my cousin, you threatened Ethan and you scared that poor Harry.”

 

“Let’s start with Harry, the pimple-faced idiotic teen. I thought he was going to cream his pants when you held his hand. I didn’t even talk to him.”

 

“You glowered at him.”

 

“Yes, I didn’t want his drool on you; you should thank me for that.”

 

“Oh thank you, your majesty.”

 

Brian ignored the boy’s fake gratitude.

 

“As for the violinist, don’t you dare tell me that song was about your friendship. It was something you would play for a man you wanted in your bed.”

 

He knew the blond couldn’t argue that, the younger man had been a little bit uncomfortable when the boy was playing. He had kept glancing at Brian checking his mood.

 

“You don’t know Ethan, Brian; he’s a romantic, a dreamer. He is in love with love. I was his muse then it was someone else. He doesn’t want to fall in love with a happy ending; love for him has to be torture. He loves the pain and it helps him create and compose beautiful melodies.”

 

“What the fuck do you mean, you were his muse?”

 

The blond bit his lower lip.

 

“I knew it; he’s in love with you.”

 

“Not at all…I mean he thinks he is. I told you he is a dreamer and now the man he thinks he’s in love with married someone else. For Ethan it’s a golden opportunity and an endless inspiration.”

 

Brian gave him a look of disbelief. “And that whacko is your friend?”

 

Justin sighed in frustration. “He is not insane, he’s just an original.”

 

“This is how you call them here in the Lowlands?”

 

“That’s beside the point, we are not talking about Ethan but about you being a possessive, jealous and territorial man with the men of my life.”

 

“The men of your life Sunshine?”

 

“You know what I mean Brian. You can’t behave like that with people I care about and above all members of my family.”

 

“Oh yes, let’s talk about you and your incestuous cousin or should I say fake cousin.”

 

“Tristan is not….I love him like a brother.”

 

“And does he?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Yeah right, brothers don’t hug you like that, I know I have one. So I’m seeing things, he never made a move, he never told you…I don’t know, how good you could be together, how your family will give their blessing…”

 

Brian thought something in Justin’s eyes and he smiled in triumphantly. “He did, didn’t he?”

 

“No…I mean, it’s nothing like that….we just…..”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s silly, Brian….A long time ago, we promised each other if we didn’t find anybody we would end up together.”

 

“Oh wonderful and let me guess it was his idea.”

 

Justin frowned. “No…I mean I don’t really remember, we were young.”

 

“Really? How old were you both? Eight, nine years old?”

 

“Fourteen and him eighteen.”

 

“Fourteen and he was eighteen? Brian yelled. “So your eighteen year old, grown ass man of a cousin makes you this proposal and you think he only has brotherly feelings for you. How can you be so naïve?”

 

Justin glared at him and pointed an accusatory finger. “You are twisting everything….and making things look ugly. You are trying to manipulate the situation. They are not the problem... your jealousy and possessive nature are.”

 

“They are the problem Justin, I know men, those two want you and as long as they do, I will feel the desire to bang their heads against a wall. I don’t trust them. ”

 

“Do you hear yourself? You can’t just resort to violence.”

 

“I don’t fucking care, you are mine and I want people to know and respect that. Your cousin and that idiot were too transparent.”

 

“You didn’t like Ethan even before meeting him.”

 

“I could feel it.”

 

“Oh now you are a clairvoyant.”

 

“I’m just extremely intelligent, Sunshine.”

 

“Brian you don’t have to trust them, just trust me.”

 

He found Justin even more attractive when he was angry.

 

“Come here.”

 

“Don’t try to distract me with sex, Brian.”

 

The brunet smiled.

 

“Come here,” he repeated.

 

Justin moved and sat near him, Brian caressed his arms let his hands travel to the blond’s hips covered with the sheets.

 

“I will try to be less…”

 

“Possessive, jealous, territorial?”

 

“What did I tell about finishing my sentences?”

 

“Not to do it?”

 

Brian kissed him, grabbing his hips and moving him on his lap. He caressed the exposed skin and let his hands wander on the man’s ass, massaging the two pale globes. Justin moaned before ending the kiss and moving out of Brian’s arms. The ruler looked at him in confusion.

 

“I’m not sleeping with you Brian, you owe me an apology for the way you treated my friend and my cousin,” Justin said going on his side of the bed.

 

“I did apologize.”

 

“When?”

 

“I said I would try to be less…you know.”

 

“You can’t even admit it, possessive, territorial and jealous.”

 

“I don’t do jealousy…I may be a bit possessive and territorial,” he said before putting his tongue in his cheek.

 

“You mean is that your idea of an apology?”

 

“What? You want me to say I’m sorry?”

 

“Yes Brian it will be a good start.”

 

“But you have to recognize that I was right about your suitors.”

 

Justin rolled his eyes. “Ethan is not in love with me and Tristan is my cousin, nothing will happen between us.”

 

“If I catch one of them…..”

 

“Nothing will happen Brian,” the blond enunciated.

 

“Fine.”

 

“So…that apology.”

 

“You can’t use sex Justin to make me do what you want.”

 

“So you are not going to apologize for being such a jerk to people I care about?”

 

“I was right.”

 

Justin sighed in defeat; he took the sheet and pulled it over his head, his back once again to the man. Brian was not going to give in to the boy’s demands, it would create a precedent. He would not let him blackmail him by using sex. He turned his back to the young man, punched his cushion a few times for good measure, before resting his head on it and tried to sleep ignoring his aching cock. He shouldn’t have agreed to that fucking monogamous year.

 

After an hour he was still not asleep, however his bed companion was, if his deep breathing was any indication. Brian turned and looked at the blond who was lying on his back. The fire was still burning even if the flames were lower so he could still see the blond perfectly. Brian stared at his peaceful profile for awhile. Suddenly the older man heard him moan. The first sound was almost imperceptible but not the second one or the third. The younger man was having a wet dream. Justin licked his lips and groaned. The ruler who had been able to relax was now tense once more. Justin whimpered again undulating his hips. Brian moved closer. The shorter man’s erection was now tenting the sheets.

 

The brunet took a hold of the hot prick through the sheet. He massaged it slowly; Justin rolled his lips and purred in pleasure, murmuring the King’s name. Brian couldn’t resist and kissed the partially opened lips. Justin returned the kiss passionately a hand caressing Brian’s chest and travelling down to his hard cock. The ruler moaned, deepening the kiss. He removed the barrier of the sheet still standing between him and his prize and took Justin’s beautiful cock in his hand. The shorter man molded his body against his, while pleasuring him, their lips locked, their breath short.

 

“Please Brian,” the blond whispered against his lips.

 

Brian abandoned his husband’s cock and turned to take the oil he had prepared on his side of the bed. When he turned back, Justin was looking at him wide awake his head on one of his hands, with a grin on his face.

 

“Are you ready to apologize now Brian? It shouldn’t be too….hard,” he whispered glancing at the older man’s hard and leaking cock.

 

“You little shit!” The King shouted. “You were not having a wet dream.”

 

“Nope. So?”

 

“I will not apologize.”

 

Justin shrugged, took the oil from him and put some on his right hand before shutting it, after that he positioned himself against the headboard. His hand on his cock he started jerking off. The brunet could see the pink head peek out of his fist. The blond put one finger in his mouth and sucked on it. Brian heard a moan coming from his own throat. The blond spread his legs and bent his knees, and his wet finger disappeared between his thighs to his opening. His eyes were closed and his lips open, he was making the most amazing sounds while fingering himself and jerking off. He was so hot like this. Brian wondered where the virgin, innocent boy afraid of his big cock had gone; he hadn’t apparently survived their five days sex festival.

 

Brian’s cock was aching painfully. He could just jerk off too, but he wanted to fuck that tight hole. A man had to know when to surrender, but he was not going down without a concession, he was Brian Kinney, after all.

 

“Fine, I will apologize if you promise not to ever withdraw sex to make a point.”

 

The blond opened his blue eyes glazed with desire and gave him a lazy smile, taking his finger out of his entrance. Brian grabbed the digit and sucked on it hungrily moaning around it at Justin’s taste.

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Promise it,” he demanded.

 

“I promise not to withdraw sex to make a point.”

 

“You better not Sunshine,” the King ordered, positioning himself between the boy’s legs. He pulled the blond’s legs down, startling him, so his back was on the bed now. He looked at the pink hole winking at him and his cock leaked even more.

 

“I’m sorry for being a jerk to your friend and your cousin even if I was right since they have a thing for you, happy?”

 

“It will have to do, since I don’t think I will get a better apology,” the blond said, pushing the older man on his shoulder with his foot.

 

The brunet grabbed the foot and kissed it, then he placed the young man’s legs on his shoulders. Brian was leaking so much that he didn’t need any oil; he spread his abundant fluids on his sensitive organ. He took hold of his hard cock and guided it towards the star shaped hole. He nudged the boy’s opening a few times, knowing how the shorter man enjoyed that, before pushing in slowly with a sigh of relief, leaking even more. The boy was so incredibly tight. He leant over and kissed Justin, bending him in two, plunging in deeper, making the younger man cry out in pleasure. He linked their fingers together, giving the blond time to adjust. When he felt Justin push back, he started thrusting in and out, their joined bodies making the most arousing wet noises, his balls slapping the blond’s ass.

 

“Fuck….you feel so fucking good,” the King said panting.

 

They found their rhythm; it was hard and fast, Justin moans and gasps echoing Brian’s grunts. The brunet knew they wouldn’t last. The taller man was mad with lust, pushing in and out of the velvet channel, his cock in heaven. He rotated his hips to create more sensations, pounding in the tight hole, holding nothing back.

 

They moved together, lost in their pleasure, their skin shining with perspiration. Brian sucked on the boy’s pale neck. Every time they had sex he felt the need to leave a mark or several on the younger man’s body. The ruler slowed down his motions with a few deep thrusts before accelerating the pace once more, making his lover pant loudly.

 

Sensing that the young man was close, Brian increased the pace, grabbing his cock, pleasuring him while he repeatedly claimed his ass. Justin arched his back and came. The older man exploded too in a loud animalistic grunt, filling his hole with his hot seed.

 

***

 

Brian lay awake looking at the ceiling, Justin’s head resting on his shoulder. They had fucked one more time before the boy fell asleep. The monarch thought about their conversation. He knew his behaviour was particularly unusual for the people who knew him. He had never been territorial or possessive in his life. No man had ever inspired that feeling in him. He was always glad to recommend tricks he had had to his friends. With Justin it was different; he had felt this sense of ownership since the beginning. He had wanted him to be his, since the moment he had laid his eyes on him. He didn’t understand that anger towards anyone desiring the blond. The thought of other men wanting the boy pissed him off immensely. He couldn’t stand their looks of longing, the lust or even the hope. He thought that fucking Justin would appease that possessiveness but it hadn’t, it was even more present. Why did it matter if men looked at the blond, desired him, drool over him? He was his, they were married, and he had claimed him physically and officially.

 

He had to reign over his emotions, because they would reach court soon and he knew that many fools would be enamored, genuinely or not with their Vice-King. What would he do? Try to drown them all in a fountain?

 

Talbot had been so lucky. Brian could tolerate the looks and the drooling without resorting to violence, but trying to grab the blond and saying that he would fuck him that was not possible without facing his ire. He would just not abide someone pawing, touching his husband. He was not jealous he told himself, he just protected and looked after what was his, he couldn’t risk losing the boy by being inattentive…..But they were married, partners, how could he lose him to someone else? Why was he worried about that? Justin was a young man but he knew what honor meant he would not betray him…unless.

 

The thing was, Justin didn’t have to worry that someone was going to seduce him or take the ruler away from him. Brian didn’t believe in love, he didn’t care about other’s feelings. When men looked at him, they saw the King, power, a sex god, a man who could give them a lot of pleasure and rewards, like jewels, clothes, etc. Many had tried to hold his attention for more than a day or two, but they had all failed miserably. Numerous were besotted or in love. However lots of them were ambitious fools, who thought they could play him to have what they wanted. They were eager to advance their families, gain new or more titles, lands, more influence at court and on the kingdom’s affairs. However they realized soon enough that they could never use him to acquire what they wanted. He was only interested in their asses and sucking skills and nothing else.

 

Justin was different, he was unguarded, and he cared about people, about their feelings. He was nice, kind and generous. He treated people with respect. He was humble and unaware of the effect he had on men in general and on him in particular. Ethan, Tristan and all the others didn’t look at him with only lust or desire but love. He was someone they wanted to take care of, protect and build a future with….And Justin believed in love, he had longed for it before meeting him. He had asked Brian for a year to mourn the life he wanted, but he would always believe in love. And love was the only thing Brian didn’t believe in, Brian would not give him.

 

The King sighed and felt suddenly cold. That was it….He would lose Justin, not today or in a few months, but he would. One of those men, Terrance, Ian a Cole or an Andrew, would make Justin’s heart beat for him. The young man would at some point give his heart to someone else, someone who would be able to love him back. It would not matter that Brian had claimed him or marked his body.

 

The brunet detached himself slowly from the young man, so not to wake him up. He caressed the boy’s soft cheek, pushing away a lock of blond hair falling on his closed eyes. Then he rose from the bed. He headed to the patio doors and opened them, letting the night breeze penetrate the room. He went on the balcony and looked at the crescent moon.

 

He was a powerful King but those men had something he hadn’t, the ability to love. They could give Justin the only thing Brian couldn’t. The monarch hated them and envied them at the same time. Brian knew that Justin would never entirely belong to him, because of that. What would he do when the time would come? How would he react seeing the boy lighting up for someone else? That thought left him nauseous and angry.


	17. Two Roads

_**Highlands, Liberty, Beyond the City's walls, fifteen years ago.** _

 

Michael entered the small wooden caravan, pushing aside a bright curtain, and another one formed with shells. The interior was colourful; it was decorated with a predominance of red, pink and yellow colors. There were many cushions of various shades lying on the floor, and on a couch. The place smelled like herbs, incense and wild flowers. An old woman was standing near the table in the middle of the room. Michael had never seen anyone dressed like that so he couldn’t help staring at her. She was wearing a white wide-sleeved blouse and her shoulders were covered with an ample orange shawl. The woman was dressed in a purple skirt and a yellow underskirt. A long red sash was draped around her slender hips. Many bracelets and big rings adorned her fingers and her slim wrists. The older woman also possessed many necklaces. She was watching him too, scrutinizing him with piercing green eyes, underlined in black. Her lips were painted in bright red and her long grey hair was cascading down her back. The boy noticed that she was really pale.

 

Michael tightened his hold on his pouch, it contained his meager economies. His heart was beating loudly. Once he had heard that there was a fortune-teller beyond the city’s walls, he had wanted to consult her about the one he loved. He hoped the woman would be able to tell him what he wanted to hear.

 

She sat on the table. “Please take a seat,” the diviner ordered with a strong accent shuffling her big cards with great dexterity.

 

Michael took a step forward, when suddenly a side door opened, and a tall man appeared, he was holding a small white kitten in his arms, which he was patting gently as the animal purred. The resemblance between the two individuals was evident, except for the man’s dark brown eyes. He was in black with also a red sash around his hips. He headed for the couch, all his attention focused on his furry companion. The teenager noted the grace in the young man’s demeanour.

 

“Take a seat Michael,” the woman declared.

 

The boy’s eyes widened in surprise and shock.

 

The fortune-teller laughed. “Why so surprised? I’m a seer after all.”

 

“And you name is stitched on your tunic,” the man sitting on the couch remarked his eyes on his small kitten.

 

The teenager blushed looking down at his name embroidered on his garment. The master of the stables required them to have their names on their clothes, since he didn’t want to bother learning names of imbeciles, he had said. Those who had forgotten had been called smelly pig, dreg of the kingdom or other joys, all day long.

 

The youth sat on the wooden stool in front of the woman. He put his pouch on the table.

 

The woman gazed at the coins and rolled her eyes. “Keep your money, young man; I don’t want it,” she said smiling.

 

“Thank you madam,” the boy murmured taking his pouch back.

 

“You are a polite boy, Michael; I’m Lilith by the way, nice to meet you,” she revealed presenting her hand with long nails colored in red.

 

Michael shook it. “Nice to meet you too.”

 

She shuffled the cards quickly and put them in front of the youngster asking him to divide the stack of cards. Michael obeyed with a trembling and sweaty hand.

 

The older woman took all the cards and shuffled them again. Lilith then asked him to select five cards and place them on the table, face down. After that, she asked Michael to turn them one by one. The first one the youngster exposed represented a heart, the second revealed two hands joined, next a sword, then a phial. The last one was an open heart.

 

“You are in love, aren’t you?” She asked studying the cards.

 

“Yes,” the youth said smiling, lighting up immediately.

 

“I can see two roads. The first one leads you to contentment, peace, family and of course love. A bright future is ahead if you choose what you need.”

 

The short brunet smiled broadly.

 

“The second road takes you to a field, where you are surrounded by darkness. It’s a path full of pain, suffering, loss and uprooting. A somber future lies ahead, if you chose what you want, my young friend.”

 

“What does it mean? I just want to know if he will love me back one day, if we will be together.”

 

“I can’t tell you that.”

 

“But….”

 

“Answer one question Michael, what do you want?”

 

“I want him, I love him.”

 

“I’ve just told you that what you want can guide you to a dark place and hurt you.”

 

“But, Br…he would never hurt me.”

 

“It’s not him who’s going to hurt you but the choices you are going to make will.”

 

The boy sighed. “I just want him.”

 

“And my dear boy that seems to be the problem. You want him, but you don’t need him to be happy or have a long and beautiful life. ”

 

Seeing the tears in his eyes, she touched the boy’s hand. “I’m sorry Michael; sometimes one’s first love is not the love of one’s life.”

 

The boy thanked the woman before rising from his seat; he left with a defeated look on his face.

 

***

 

In the caravan, Lilith gathered her cards, turned to her grandson and smiled.

 

“It was interesting for my last reading of the day,” she announced.

 

“Are you alright Nana?” The young man asked.

 

“Of course I am, stop worrying Marlon, I’m stronger than I look.”

 

“Do you think that one day; the boy will understand what you told him?” Marlon wondered.

 

“I don’t know, I couldn’t see it, remember that sometimes it happens, perhaps not for you, you are more gifted than I am.”

 

“You keep saying that, but I don’t see half of what you do.”

 

“You will and so much more. You are one of a kind and unlike others you will not need to grow older for your power to thrive. Your gift will bloom one day; it will be instantaneous like a lightening strike.”

 

Her grandson put his cat down and knelt in front of her and put his head on her lap and she caressed his long soft brown hair.

 

“You shouldn’t stay here with me Marlon; you should go have fun with the young people of the camp. You should go and celebrate the summer solstice. I’m sure there is someone you fancy.”

 

“I don’t want to go. I will stay with you Nana,” Marlon told her, raising his head.

 

She caressed her grandson’s cheek, looking at his brown eyes. He was so caring. He brought so much joy into her life.

 

“I want you to go, my little lamb, I want you to have fun today, stop worrying about me and invite Steven to dance. He will say yes.”

 

Marlon blushed and gave her a small smile.

 

“You are not supposed to use your powers on me.”

 

“I don’t need to use my skills young man, I have eyes, old ones, but they still work perfectly. Now go and don’t you dare come back in an hour to check on me. I’m going to rest my old bones, don’t worry.”

 

“Fine, I will go,” Marlon relented.

 

The older woman kissed his forehead, and then cleaned with a finger the trace of her red lips on his skin.

 

Once her grandson left, Lilith didn’t rest immediately. She grabbed paper sheets, a quill pen and an inkwell. She started writing, while doing so she smiled a lot and shed a few tears, but she wiped those tears quickly. When she was done the candle on the table was almost entirely consumed. The older woman folded the letter and left it on the table. She removed two necklaces from around her neck; one had a moon pendant and the other one a sun, placing them on top of the letter.

 

The fortune-teller opened the window shutters and sat on a small stool looking outside. Their caravan was always settled away from the camp since she enjoyed the calm. Lilith could hear the sounds of laughter, clapping and singing. She saw the high flames from the fire, which had been lighted to celebrate the longest day of the year. She smiled while imagining her grandson among his friends, mirth in his eyes.

 

The older woman observed the moon and smiled, making a wish. Then she headed for her bed at the back of the caravan and laid on it, closing her eyes.

 

First the woman recollected the shifting sands of her life, years filled with joy and tears. She recalled the dances around the fire in spring, that summer she had spent riding in a beach barefoot. The grey-haired woman thought of her last autumn with her grandson, at the foot of the mountains, drinking honeyed wine and eating quince jam. Lilith remembered that winter, when her father had passed away in the prime of his life. She saw the face of those who had left so soon, like her only child, Marlon’s father, who had died in the fire of his house, trying to save his own son.

 

Next she saw a glimpse of the future and she smiled seeing her grandson make a decision between which side would be more prominent in his life, the masculine one or the feminine one.

 

After that, she was surprised to see the boy, who had come to her earlier on that evening. She saw him becoming a man and the shadows surrounding him. Her heart broke for him. Then the windows of the future closed.

 

Her last thought before leaving the world behind her after seventy five years, was for her grandson, praying the gods that he would be happy and safe, because a gift like his could bring great danger.

 

***

__

_**Lowlands the Governor’s palace in Peare.** _

 

When Justin woke up he found himself alone in the bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking around him. The curtains were still closed; but the room was lighted by the sun penetrating it, through the small spaces between the dark fabric barriers. The morning breeze entered the room by the patio doors left open. Justin could hear the gardeners working outside. There was no trace of Brian in the bedroom and Justin wondered if he was in the baths or the lavatory. He checked the latest since he needed to empty his bladder, but the ruler was not there. The younger man washed his hands and went back to the room. He grabbed the older man’s pillow and put his head on it. It smelled just like Brian, an earthy odor and notes of sandalwood. He inhaled deeply; he smiled and blushed, remembering last night’s activities. He wondered if he would ever get enough of the man’s touch.

 

The bedroom’s doors abruptly opened and the ruler entered the room in his riding clothes. Brian was always so elegant in whatever he wore. Justin smiled at the brunet, watching him walk with that feline gait.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself,” the King answered.

 

“Where were you?” The blond asked.

 

“I needed some fresh air so I went out to get it.”

 

The brunet had been unable to sleep last night, with all the thoughts invading his head. When dawn had come, he was still awake, so he had decided to go riding and clear his mind. Moreover his horse needed the drills.

 

“You should have woke me up, I would have loved accompanying you,” the blond said.

 

“I wanted to be alone. We are not attached to the hip, Justin,” The brunet snapped.

 

Justin gave him a forced smile, “I understand, you have been stuck with me for the last days.”

 

Brian felt bad; it made him angrier realizing that he felt guilty for being short with the boy. However he shouldn’t take it out on the blond; it was not his fault if he was irritated and confused. The ruler didn’t even know why he was feeling like that. Since their first meeting, Justin had been kind, and had done everything he had asked of him. Moreover the young man would be leaving for his father’s home this morning to pack his belongings. He would forsake everything he loved and cared about. It would be emotional and difficult for the younger man. It was not the time to behave like an asshole. He had to live in the present, enjoy what they had and not worry for the future.

 

The brunet headed towards the bed, Justin knelt on it seeing him coming towards him. The King took the naked man in his arms. He kissed him languorously, his gloved hands on the boy’s skin. Justin returned the kiss, putting his arms around his neck, accepting the unspoken apology. Brian broke the kiss suddenly.

 

“Lay down Sunshine, I’m thirsty,” he ordered seductively.

 

The shorter man lay on his back while Brian was kneeling in front of the bed, taking off his gloves. He pulled the boy’s legs apart and placed them on his shoulders, grabbing his hips, he licked his cock’s pink spongy tip, before sucking on it softly. Then he took more of the man in his mouth, blowing him mercilessly, caressing his chest, pinching his nipples. The younger man was holding onto the taller man’s shoulders crying in pleasure, murmuring incoherent words. Brian slowed down his movement every time he thought Justin was close, and then accelerated again, keeping him on the edge.

 

Justin’s hands were in Brian’s hair, feeling his head going up and down on his sex, caressing his head with gratitude and reverence, moaning his contentment. The blond arched towards him, rolling his hips, unconsciously pushing inside the hot and wet cavity. Brian took a hold of his hips, showing that he was the one in control. The blond wanted to come so badly, but the King’s mouth was torturing him deliciously. He slowed his ministrations, his tongue motions making Justin shiver. Finally Brian sucked harder and Justin forgot everything around him and yelled. The shorter man came screaming as he felt his come rushing out of his manhood in waves down Brian’s welcoming throat. The older man drank it and kept sucking until the last drop. Then he licked the quivering young man perfectly clean.

 

When Brian stood up, Justin saw that he had taken his impressive organ out. The blond straightened up intending to return the favour.

 

“I’m too close, Sunshine, thanks to your arousing sounds,” Brian revealed pushing him back on the bed.

 

The brunet sat on the younger man’s hips and took hold of his cock. His fist moved rapidly up and down his wet hard cock, his eyes locked on the blond’s eyes, who licked his lips at the display. Justin saw Brian pause in his movements, the brunet squeezing the head of his cock and a long stream of come landing on the blond’s chest and chin. It was quickly followed by a second one as Brian grunted. Justin put his hands on the man’s penis squeezing the head forcing the last drops out and collecting them on his fingers before putting his digits in his mouth. Brian kissed him deeply sharing their taste, before settling on the bed next to the boy.

 

The brunet’s eyes widened when the younger man started spreading his come on his chest, around his nipples, on his flat stomach, his pubic hair. Brian who had just come felt his cock twitch in interest and he swallowed hard watching the boy extending his seed on his pale luminous skin. The older man realized that by initiating the boy to the pleasure of the flesh, he had created a monster, which had the power to control him through his cock. He felt himself hardening. Who could have thought that an inexperienced young man could have such an effect on him? He couldn’t deny that Justin was a natural in the art of fucking, during their week of pleasure he had kept up with him, he had been as insatiable as he was. The ruler had known the boy would be passionate and eager, but he hadn’t expected him to surprise him, challenge him, like last night, to be sexually inhibited so quickly. He was so perfect for him. If Brian had made a wish for the perfect lover he would have asked for someone like the blond.

 

He watched fascinated as the boy was delicately massaging his come on his skin, focussing on his task as if Brian was not even in the room.

 

“What…?” The monarch had to clear his throat. “What are you doing, Justin?”

 

The boy didn’t answer at first, both hands working on his body. He turned to the man, giving him a mischievous look, a small smile on his lips. Then he went back to his work, once again.

 

“I will not bathe this morning Brian; I will be secretly covered in you, of your essence all…day…long,” he murmured before biting his lower lip. “I will take you with me.”

 

Brian’s mouth hung open; he instinctively checked the corner of his mouth to check that he hadn’t drooled. He was hard and certain that he would have handed his kingdom to him right now, if it was the price to be able to fuck the younger man. He didn’t fucking care that Justin could love another, he was his, and he would exile any man the blond would pay particular attention to. He grabbed the shorter man by the hair and kissed him ferociously and Justin responded with the same hunger and ardor. The older man broke the kiss and rose from the bed getting rid of his clothes, tearing his shirt apart eager to take his husband. His heated gaze was on the blond, who had moved to the center of the bed, his eyes glazed with desire, his hands caressing his come covered body.

 

“I will give you more, Sunshine, so much more to cover yourself with,” he declared, lust evident in his voice before pouncing on his prey with the intent to devour him.

 

***

 

Michael was in the stables, brushing Brian’s black stallion, Horizon, after he had inspected the other horses. He knew that soon they would be leaving. He was glad to go back to the Highlands, he was eager to depart this place. He would deny it if someone asked, but he was also missing his mother and her constant hovering. Furthermore he was persuaded that once they would return home everything would go back to normal. By that he actually meant that Brian would be back to normal and would stop obsessing over his spouse, since he would have so many distractions at court.

 

Michael hadn’t expected him to be so taken by his husband. He had known during that first meeting that Brian was attracted to the boy. It was in his eyes, the way he looked at him. He didn’t like what he had seen in the King’s eyes, the man had been mesmerized. He didn’t want to believe his friends, that Brian was enamored with the blond. For the King’s squire, there were truths and undeniable facts on earth. For instance, the sun rose in the east, and set in the west or the birds couldn’t live in the water and Brian of the Kinney’s didn’t do love, he didn’t believe in it. He had seen his friend with countless tricks. Men threw themselves at him constantly; none of them had captured his interest and held it for more than a day or two. Nevertheless among those truths was the fact that Brian would never marry, yet here he was with a husband, a man he desired.

 

Yes, Justin was attractive but many men the King had been with were. If they hadn’t managed to hold his interest, why could the blond boy? Brian had spent five days locked with him in his room. Apparently he had lost track of time. Justin was a virgin; what did he know about fucking? How good was he, to interest for so long an experienced man like Brian? Perhaps that innocent face was hiding a whore; after all he had danced like one, during that day with the drums.

 

Michael had seen the looks the royal couple had exchanged after those five days together. He had hoped that the ruler would take him and discard him. However it was not the case. Brian was still captivated. In fact, he didn’t remember the last time he had seen him trick since Justin had entered their lives.

 

The brunet was tired of hearing people praise the Prince and his qualities. Tucker was now his chief of the guards and couldn’t stop talking about how nice and wise he was. Even his uncle Vic was an admirer of the boy. What did his uncle say? That he shouldn’t start a war with someone who had been taught how to win them. He didn’t want a war with the blond; he wanted him to disappear from Brian’s life, from their life.

 

Michael had always believed that one day Brian would realize how much they were made for each other. During all these years he had hoped. Like all the people in love with someone, who didn’t love them in return, Michael had interpreted each of the King’s gesture, smile, stare, word, so they could mean what he wanted, that the ruler returned the sentiment. He knew deep down that he was lying to himself but he couldn’t help it. It was like an automatism every time Brian talked or smiled at him. However there were new parameters, namely Justin Taylor. He had barely seen Brian these past days, since he had been with the younger man all the time.

 

The squire felt the jealousy rise. Justin was the one sharing Brian’s bed. He knew him intimately. The shorter man reassured himself that he knew Brian better; they had known each other for almost twenty years.

 

Michael resented the blond because he didn’t love Brian like he did. He had married him just to save his traitor of a father. Brian should be with him, someone who loved him and worshiped him. He would do anything for the King. He deserved him more; he had cared for him, looked after him, and helped him during all these years. He knew Brian would have settled with him given the time. He could be first his lover, his favourite, and then desperately in love with him the King could marry him, defying the rules, the pressure, the aristocracy, the laws, which said that a King couldn’t marry his squire, a commoner. His uncle didn’t get it; Brian could make it possible for them to be together. There was nothing Brian couldn’t do. They would be so happy. Why should he lose hope, even if the King was now married? Accidents happened, death in childbirth could occur, a King’s spouse could be executed for treason. It was not all lost.

 

He finished his work and decided he needed a bath. He had to cross the courtyard to go back to the Palace. That’s when he saw two carriages and the guards. He had heard Justin was leaving for his home, to pack. His father, his grandfather and Haydar were leaving too; good riddance, Michael thought. He hadn’t liked how the physician had made him look like an idiot at the first dinner he attended.

 

Justin was leaning out of his carriage window talking to Brian, smiling. The King put a rebellious lock of blond hair, which was on his forehead behind the blond’s ear and smiled back at him. He left his hand on the blond’s cheek and the boy leaned into it. They looked so at ease with each other, so close. He had never seen Brian showing such tenderness towards someone else, him included. How did he miss that? When did they forge such complicity? When did they grow so close? If Brian talked to Justin now, confide in him, what would be left for him? What could he hold on to?

 

The guards gestured that they were ready; Justin kissed the King and then murmured something in the man’s ear, which made him laugh. He took the young man’s lips once more and then indicated to Tucker, who was riding at the head that they could go. Justin waved once at the King, blowing him a kiss with a wink. Brian rolled his eyes; yet he was smiling while Michael’s heart was bleeding. His eyes were hurting at the sight of the man he was in love with, looking at his spouse’s departure. Michael knew one thing, that closeness between the two had to disappear.

 

***

 

Justin looked at his grandfather who was staring at him since they had left the palace’s courtyard in their carriage.

 

“What is it?” He asked.

 

“Kinney and you seemed really cosy,” he replied disapprovingly.

 

“You should get used to it grandfather, he is my husband,” Justin retorted.

 

“The man looked…happy,” Matthew Taylor remarked grimacing.

 

Craig who was sitting next to his father shook his head.

 

“I’m so glad to leave that palace, no Kinneys for three days, I’m sure it’s going to rejuvenate me,” the older man added.

 

Justin smiled; his grandfather was back to normal. He had been worried last night when the older man had praised the King’s behavior.

 

“I should make a donation to several temples, the gods obviously hate me. They have chosen my one flesh and blood to bring joy to a Kinney. I mean there is no justice,” Matthew Taylor complained with a tragic sigh.

 

“Father, the gods don’t have anything against you, but the King will, with your conduct. The man is now married to Justin, get used to it,” Craig Taylor announced.

 

“I can get used to it, it doesn’t mean that I have to like it,” Matthew Taylor retorted folding his arms.

 

Craig rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

 

“Did you get any chance to talk to the King about entering his council?” His father asked the blond.

 

The younger man scrunched his nose. “Not yet,” he replied.

 

“Justin, you should take care of that, as soon as you can. I told you, it’s important that he gave you his word or signed a decree, before reaching Liberty,” his father stated.

 

“I thought it had already been taken care of. Justin you can’t just keep enjoying the man’s dick, you have to think right now about the future, you will have all your life to fuck,” his grandfather continued.

 

“Father,” Craig Taylor said reproachfully.

 

“Come off it Craig! We are all adults, Justin isn’t innocent anymore, he made sure of that during those five days,” Matthew Taylor exposed.

 

“Do you need to be so crude?” His father complained.

 

“Whatever, I remember a time when you used to swear too. Did Joan Kinney give you her broom?” the older Taylor inquired.

 

“I had to lead by example once I was a father, something that you clearly can’t understand.”

 

“You….” Matthew Taylor started.

 

“That’s enough! Stop it! both of you or I’m going to ask the coachman to drive around and leave you at the palace; so I will be able to enjoy my last time in my home in peace,” Justin declared sternly. “You two don’t have to worry; I’m going to speak to the King regarding the council and gain his approval before reaching Liberty.”

 

This was for both men, their main source of conflict, fathers’ responsibilities and proper behavior. He knew his father had longed for a parent he could look up to and not one who was always getting into trouble with his words and actions. He wanted a begetter, who would and could respect the rules. Craig Taylor had become the opposite of Matthew Taylor. Since his father was ambitious, he was not. Justin’s grandfather was interested in securing the Taylors’ power by marrying into an influential family; therefore Craig Taylor had married a commoner. Since his father was loud and vocal, he was calm, collected and quiet.

 

Justin often had to be the referee during their quarrels, but he had no patience for it today. The blond was going back home, saying goodbye to his childhood house and leave all the memories he had there. He was not going to let them ruin everything. The young man knew both men loved each other deeply despite their disagreements.

 

“Are you happy Craig? Now the boy is upset with us,” his grandfather said glaring at his son.

 

“Now it’s my fault, you are the one who…..”

 

Justin groaned and dropped his head backwards against the carriage wall. He should have ridden with Tucker and Haydar or shared a carriage with the twins, Daphne and Emmett.

 

***

 

“And at that moment my dick tripled in size and became green….”

 

“What the fuck?” Brian asked.

 

“So now you are paying attention,” Brandon commented.

 

“I was listening,” the ruler retorted.

 

“No you were not,” Brandon affirmed.

 

“Yes I was,” Brian contradicted.

 

“Fine, what did Ted say before?” Brandon challenged.

 

“How the fuck should I know? Most of the time I don’t even listen to half of what he has to say,” the King replied.

 

“That’s good to know,” Ted remarked.

 

“What’s wrong with you, you are the one who invited us for the meal,” Brandon stated. “You have been so quiet and distracted; you didn’t even react when Ted said he was thinking of writing a book about the various types of sealing wax.”

 

“It’s just too pathetic, making fun of that would be too easy,” Brian declared.

 

“Aggatta’s Valley,” Drew mouthed to Brandon after swallowing his food, earning him a glare from the King.

 

“For fuck’s sake Brian he’s only been gone for a day. Are you going to be like that every time you two are away from each other?” Brandon wondered. “Didn’t you get your fill after five days locked away?”

 

“Infatuation,” Drew said, still not talking out loud, and he received a bread roll on his neck.

 

“Stop doing that,” the King ordered.

 

“I will stop,” Drew mouthed exaggeratedly.

 

“You really are insane Drew,” the King commented and then he looked around the table. “And where the hell is Michael?”

 

“We have been eating for thirty minutes and you just noticed now?” Brandon asked in disbelief.

 

“Leave me alone, Bran and it has nothing to do with Justin, I’m just tired, I didn’t sleep well last night,” the ruler revealed.

 

They all gave him knowing smiles.

 

“It’s not that, you sex maniacs,” the King announced.

 

“We are the sex maniacs? Who spent five days f…..” Drew started.

 

“Enjoying himself,” Ted finished.

 

Drew rolled his eyes at the clerk.

 

“The palace is awfully quiet,” Ted observed.

 

“All the noisy or annoying people are in Aggatta’s Valley,” Brandon explained.

 

“It seems that’s it’s the place to be,” Ted asserted.

 

The King shook his head. Theodore had wanted to go, when he had heard that there was an ancient theatre there. His clerk loved ancient architecture; he had watched Tucker, Emmett, Cynthia and the twins leave with envious eyes. Unfortunately for Ted he had work to do.

 

“Why did you send Ben in Peare?” Drew inquired.

 

“Talbot,” the King replied.

 

“You are going to free him?” Brandon wondered.

 

“Yes,” Brian responded.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to leave him on the stocks for a few hours? Rotten tomatoes are so his colour,” the chief of the guards spoke.

 

“I have been practicing my throwing,” Ted shared. “I have quite a good aim now.”

 

“The aristocrats would be whining if I submitted one of their own to such treatment. He would be free once he paid the five thousands megaris penalty,” the monarch added.

 

Ted who was drinking some wine, choked and Drew slapped him vigorously on the back and the older man complained at the strength his friend had used.

 

“That is a lot of money,” Drew said.

 

“A small price for his miserable life,” Brian reminded them.

 

“Who knew that getting drunk could be so expensive,” Ted said.

 

They all laughed.

 

***

 

Brian had been reading the same missive for an hour now and he couldn’t say for the life of him what was written on it. He would start reading and then an image of a certain blond would arise in his mind. He could see Justin taking him, the blond spreading his come on his body or his spouse licking his lips. He had now vivid images of their five days in the room coming up to him. The ruler remembered how flexible the boy was, how eager he had been. His cock recalled how good it felt to be in that tight ass, and his organ started growing at his lustful memories. The King had thought that after having him the hunger would be gone, the desire would be out of his system, but it was not the case, on the contrary... he wanted him even more now. Brian groaned he felt so pathetic; here he was unable to concentrate because he couldn’t help thinking about that blond boy’s ass. Brandon was right he was inattentive; he had half listened all day to what people were telling him. What was wrong with him? Was he suffering from a kind of withdrawal symptom?

 

This was certainly due to the fact that he couldn’t fuck anyone; otherwise he would have been perfectly fine. How stupid could he be for agreeing to that fucking monogamous year? They were so many men to fuck in the palace, like….Brian suddenly straightened up in his chair. What the fuck? Had he gone a whole day without checking out anybody? No he had actually gone many days without looking at anybody else except for Justin. The little shit was not only messing with his head but he was also emasculating him. He always watched men, compared their attributes, and imagined what he would do to them. But the only man he had thought of during those past days was Justin of the Taylor’s, now Justin of the Kinney’s.

 

There was a knock at the door and he asked the person to come in, it was one of the heralds bringing him a message from Ben. When the man left, Brian checked his ass. It was too flat, he thought. Justin had such a great ass, the perfect bubble butt, two creamy globes which tasted so good.

 

“Fuck,” Brian shouted realizing where his thoughts were taking him once again and noticing, how he had immediately compared the man to Justin. He started reading his letter again and after awhile he sighed in frustration and just gave up.

 

Brian stood and went to look out the window, to the gardens. Theodore was right, the palace was awfully quiet. There was no dog barking in the gardens, no twins running through the corridors to get something for Master Sunshine. There was no Justin to lecture him about his manners or relieve him of his tension. He had not slept well last night, in his empty bed. He had swapped his cushion with Justin’s. It smelled of the boy’s sweet scent with touches of bergamot and lavender. He wondered if the servants had thought he was insane, when he had asked them not to change the sheets on the bed. The monarch had acted on an impulse; he had just bid farewell to Justin and his escort, then he had gone to his room to change his shirt. The servants were there and they were stripping the bed. He had asked them to leave the bed as it was.

 

There was another knock.

 

“Come in Ted.”

 

Theodore entered the room and closed the door behind him; he had papers in his hand.

 

“I have something for you to sign, Brian.”

 

The King went back to his table and took the papers Ted was handing him. He scanned them rapidly and signed them. His clerk grabbed the wax burned it on the candle and let a few drops fall on the paper, so Brian could affix his seal on both documents. Once it was done the clerk took them back and looked at the King who was sighing.

 

“Anything else Theodore or you just enjoy looking at my face, wishing it was yours?”

 

Theodore shook his head smiling.

 

“Brian, you have been in a bad mood all day, short with the soldiers and you scared most of the servants.”

 

“You don’t have enough work Theodore if you can find the time to keep a watch on me.”

 

“Even if I’m really busy I can still observe and listen. You miss Prince Justin, Brian. I mean for you it’s probably an unfamiliar state, but I think you do. You are absent-minded, bored and particularly irritable since he’s gone. I mean you have been in here and had had nothing done. How do I know that? Because the missive on your desk, you have already validated it yesterday. You would have realized that, if you had read it till the end since there is your signature on it.”

 

Brian glared at him and quickly checked the end of the document on his desk which contained his seal.

 

“You know the funny thing?” Theodore asked.

 

“No, but I’m sure you will tell me.”

 

“I’m persuaded that he misses you too,” Ted revealed before leaving the room.

 

***

 

Michael was finishing getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it and let the man behind it enter his bedroom. Michael looked in the corridor before closing the door.

 

“You wanted to see me,” the man said.

 

“I need a favour.”

 

“Why am I not surprised Michael? What is in it for me?”

 

Michael moved closer to the man, and touched his chest with his hands. He moulded his body against the taller man and smiled seductively at him. The man grabbed both of his hands stopping him.

 

“It must be important if you are willing to whore yourself to me.”

 

Michael flinched at his tone and his words taking a step back.

 

“It’s not that, you know I like you, I do.”

 

“If you like me, let’s leave, come with me, we can get married. You will not lack for anything, I have money.”

 

“I can’t…I can’t leave my mother and Uncle Vic, my friends.”

 

“Don’t you actually mean Brian?”

 

“No.”

 

The man took him in his arms. “I love you. He will never love you as I do. He sees you as a friend and your life is passing by while you wait, hoping vainly that one day he will glance your way. And now he has the Prince, a man who he is falling for.”

 

“Brian doesn’t believe in love.”

 

“Really? So doesn’t it make you a fool to think that one day he will love you back?”

 

“I didn’t ask you to come to talk about Brian.”

 

“No, you wanted to let me fuck you for a favour.”

 

Michael bit his lip nervously. “It’s important, I could be in trouble.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I didn’t mean to….You have to help me, if it gets out they will be really angry at me….and Brian…I don’t know.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Promise me you will help me and you will never say anything to anybody.”

 

“Fine, I will.”

 

Michael started talking, seeing the shock on his interlocutor’s face.

 

***

 

Michael was late for the last meal; he was in a good mood. He had a plan. He thought that the King and Justin were so close because Brian was not tricking. The squire was sure that it was Justin’s doing. The blond was probably making sure to monopolize Brian’s time or to manipulate him so the King would not do anything. If Brian didn’t trick it meant that the others were right and he was indeed infatuated with Justin. However Justin Taylor was not at the palace. So he had to make sure that Brian was going to fuck someone, a man who could hold his interest for two or three days, perhaps a week. It could be possible if he tutored the chosen one. He had never done it before because he didn’t want to help the whores around Brian. Now it was different, he needed one of them to divert Brian from Justin.

 

Michael had found the perfect candidate. He was not too tall and a brunet, before Justin, Brian always fucked brunets. It was one of the new heralds, who had travelled with them, a man called Kip. He had noticed how he looked at the King. Nobody paid attention to the heralds, they heard them, but never really looked at them. He had approached the man and they had talked. Their discussion had led them of course to the King and the man couldn’t hide his lust and desire for his ruler. Michael had showered the boy with compliments about his looks and his personality. He had told him how sure he was that the King would be interested in him. He had promised to personally introduce the boy to the King and assured him that he would share the King’s bed that night. He had given him advice and told him what Brian liked in bed.

 

Kip had been so grateful and happy. Michael didn’t feel bad for using him. He would get his wish, some time with Brian, he would be discarded after a few days and the King would be back to normal. He was sure that the closeness with the blond would lessen once Brian had been with other men in general and Kip in particular.

 

***

 

Michael entered the small dining room. There was only Drew, Ted, Brandon and his uncle at the table.

 

“Where is Brian?” he asked.

 

“You sounded so much like your teenage self, Mickey. What is it? Regression?” Brandon asked.

 

Michael glared at him and looked at the others for answers; Drew was devouring a piece of lamb so he was not going to talk.

 

“He went for a ride late today and hasn’t been back since,” Vic answered.

 

“What? It’s not like Brian to go for so long. What if something has happened to him?” Michael wondered.

 

“Stop worrying like an old woman, Michael, he’s fine,” Drew advised wiping his mouth with a napkin.

 

“We should have waited for him for the meal,” Michael voiced. “He’s going to eat alone.”

 

“He’s not coming back tonight,” Brandon revealed.

 

“How do you know that?” Michael asked.

 

“Because I know my brother,” the King’s brother exposed.

 

“Do you think he went to a pleasure house?” Michael asked smiling brightly, “we could have all went together.”

 

Brandon laughed. “That’s exactly where he went Michael, except, that particular pleasure house is really exclusive and only accept one member.”

 

“Eh? That’s not good for business,” the brunet remarked. “It should welcome more people.”

 

“It will be successful for sure. Apparently the service is so good that a man stayed there for five whole days,” Brandon explained.

 

“Wow,” Michael exclaimed. “I can’t wait for Brian to tell us all about it.”

 

Drew threw his head back and laughed, quickly joined by Ted and Vic. Michael gave them a confused look. Brandon just shook his head.

 

“What?” the shorter man asked.

 

“He went to his husband Michael, to Aggatta’s Valley,” Brandon announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *While writing the part with Lilith thinking of her past, I don’t know why, but I had the song Sunrise, sunset from the Fiddler on the roof, stuck in my head. It really inspired me. If you haven’t listen to it, you should, it’s just beautiful.


	18. Agatta's Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I didn’t want to call the chess piece a bishop for obvious reason so I used the French name “un fou”, a fool.
> 
>  
> 
> **Important**
> 
> A reader (from another website) stated that she had stopped reading the story, because of Brian’s possessive behaviour and wondering why the Queen/bearer needed to be a virgin and not the King, pointing out that it was unfair and chauvinistic. I mean the reader is right it’s not fair. If there were warnings for dominant/possessive Brian or for a historical fic with disturbing aspects; I would have put them. So here I want to explain those choices for those wondering why I made them and for future questions on the matter.
> 
>  
> 
> Firstly, Brian’s behaviour, I understand it’s not for everybody; however I find it really entertaining, amusing and sexy in this story, above all when he doesn’t use to be like that before. Moreover he has his reasons and his insecurities, but Brian is not a monster. And let’s not forget that perhaps deep down Justin likes him that way, even if he complains about it sometimes. 
> 
>  
> 
> The reader inquired why the queen/bearer had to be a virgin and not the King, which was really infuriating for her. I can understand how difficult that aspect can be for many people. It seems that it was silly of me to assume that the reasons why the queen/bearer had to be a virgin in those times, in this story were obvious or self explanatory, for that I’m sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I used/ am using for this fic various aspects from the Antiquity to the 1800s and the characteristics of many countries/continents. In many countries being illegitimate at that time was like a curse. It was an awful condition and an insult. Being illegitimate meant that one couldn’t inherit anything, even if one was recognized by his/her father/mother.
> 
>  
> 
> In those times power could be fragile. If someone had proof or suspected that a King/Queen was illegitimate; princes of the blood and powerful lords could challenge his/her claim to the throne, and chaos could ensue. Now knowing that, if one was a King at that time, what would one do to insure that his progeny was 100% his? One had to make sure that the woman one would marry was a virgin. It was the only way to make sure that the woman was not pregnant with someone else’s child before the wedding, pretending it was the King’s. Also many marriages were just financial transactions and the virginity was a guarantee.......
> 
> ...........(Please read the rest in the chapter end notes)

_**Lowlands, Aggatta’s Valley.** _

 

Brian had been leaving the stables with his small escort, when he had seen Ben coming back with two soldiers. The man had sent him a message earlier in the day advising him that his mission could take longer. His friend had reported that John Talbot had decided to pay seven thousands megaris instead of five. The nobleman had offered his sincere apologies to the King and the Prince. Ben accounted that the older man wanted to write to the ruler, if he would allow it, to solicit an invitation to court, so he could throw himself at his feet and beg for forgiveness. Brian hoped that the piece of shit would stay away for awhile. He had ordered his men to take the big wooden chest full of gold coins to Ted.

 

Ben had wanted to join his escapade. When his friend had asked where they were heading to, the King had replied that they were going to look at the surroundings and explore the area. However Brian knew his friend was too observant and too perceptive not to notice the small escort, the lack of emblem on the men, and the fact that no one was holding his banner. The ruler himself was dressed simply, without ostentation. Ben would realize thanks to all these details that the monarch wanted to go as unnoticed as possible.

 

“Brian, is this little exploration going to take us to… let’s say Aggatta’s Valley by any chance?” Ben had asked.

 

“Shut up and enjoy the landscape,” had been the King’s reply.

 

The ruler had glared at his friend when he had seen his smile. Was he so transparent now? He should have guessed after their meal and Theodore’s little speech that they all thought he was longing for the blond. Nevertheless, it was not only lust making him ride to Aggatta’s Valley, he was also curious to see where Justin had grown up. Did he miss the boy? He undoubtedly missed the fucking. As for the boy’s company certainly not…Well perhaps, a little bit, the boy was kind of funny and interesting. Moreover he brought in the King’s life, a lightness which was not there before.

 

“Brian we are here,” Ben announced.

 

The King raised his head and saw the huge villa, which appeared behind the tall trees. Justin’s home was situated in a secluded area. After almost three hours the ruler was glad they had reached their destination. The Taylors’ residence was built on many levels; he couldn’t distinguish it properly because of the high walls, surrounding the house and the tower. The domicile was only partially lighted, it was late after all. In order to erase Ben’s knowing smile, Brian had decided they wouldn’t head for Aggatta’s valley straight away. He had made them ride in the opposite direction; they had gone through several villages and hamlets. In fact they had stopped in one of them to eat.

 

The people there thought they were possibly mercenaries or men at arms working for a powerful lord. Brian’s men had been ordered to address him as captain. The King highly doubted that anyone would recognize him. For what he had gathered most of the village’s inhabitants hadn’t been able to go see the King and his spouse on their wedding day, thanks to the short notice. Brian had listened, under Ben’s amused gaze, who had difficulties hiding his amusement, how people at the tavern sang Prince Justin’s praises. They were apparently really proud of the son of the soil. They kept blabbering about how beautiful, brave and wise he was. Brian doubted they knew what he really looked like it was all hearsay. He rolled his eyes when a woman affirmed that the blond had put the King under his spell. The monarch was according to her so enamoured that he wrote poems and brought flowers to his spouse every day. Brian had wanted to puke at that. What the fuck? Did they think he was a fucking romantic fool? Him? Bringing flowers, writing poems to anyone? They had him mistaken for Ian and that other idiot; he didn’t even remember the name. What he gifted Justin was far more precious and pleasing for them both, countless orgasms.

 

The ruler had almost choked on his ale, when someone had mentioned that rumor had it, that after the wedding, King Brian had locked the poor boy in his room for seven days, not allowing him to rest or eat. He had glared at Ben when the man had put his own oar, by telling the villagers that he was not surprised since he had heard how insatiable the King was. To Brian’s shock all the people present had agreed, retelling anecdotes they had heard about the ruler’s stamina and performances, many were eccentric and ludicrous. One had recalled that the monarch had built an orgy room in the palace. That was totally untrue. Naturally, he had been to many orgies, but he certainly didn’t have an orgy room in his palace. As if sanctimonious Joan would have allowed it. Since she was always aware of everything, she would have found out and burned the place down, urging him to go see the high priest to purify his tainted soul.

 

When a man had declared that he hoped the King would let the poor Prince have some well deserved rest, Brian had lost his patience and announced it was time to leave. While departing the tavern he had mumbled about people, who should mind their own fucking business and stop spreading false rumours. Ben had laughed for several miles after their visit to that village.

 

***

 

The gates of Taylor’s villa immediately opened when they reached them. Brian was sure they had seen them coming since only one road led to Craig Taylor’s house. Also by the way it was placed; if one was standing in the tower he had a clear vision of the whole valley. He could definitely see an enemy coming. Brian wondered why a nobleman, who had made his fortune by being mainly a merchant and a banker, needed those safety measures. It’s not like the Valley was a dangerous area, with its abundant fields and meadows. What could Craig be worried about? Sometimes too much wealth made people paranoid.

 

They penetrated a paved courtyard and Brian recognized some of their men. The King dismounted his horse and two stable boys appeared instantly to take care of his stallion. He heard Ben instruct their escort to settle camp out of the villa’s gates. The King grabbed his saddle bags and followed two men at arms towards the villa.

 

The house entrance had impressive columns and a pediment filled with sculptures. The huge double doors were opened by two well dressed servants. Ben and he were conducted through the huge foyer, then a short corridor, which led to an interior courtyard covered by a huge glass skylight, allowing one to look at the sky and the stars. In the centre was a huge fountain with nymphs playing with dolphins. The walls of the space were painted with frescos in vivid colors representing the countryside, probably the valley. The mosaic floor was made of a complicated pattern in ochre. The place was lighted by many braziers around the room and beautiful candelabras hanging on the wall. The King noticed a niche on one of the walls containing an altar with a small god of life statue surrounded by small burning red candles.

 

“Your majesty,” Brian heard.

 

The King turned and saw Craig Taylor standing down the marble stairs leading to an upper level, accompanied by two servants.

 

“Lord Taylor,” the King acknowledged.

 

“It’s such an unexpected pleasure to have you in my home,” the man affirmed bowing.

 

“Let’s say that I found myself curious about your valley, Lord Taylor.”

 

“We are honoured your majesty,” the older man declared. “May I offer you any refreshments or food?”

 

“No thank you, I would be happy to have a place to sleep.”

 

“As you wish your majesty, a room has been prepared for you.”

 

“It’s not necessary, Lord Taylor, I’m sure I can share my husband’s chambers.”

 

“As you wish, your majesty,” the man agreed with a smile.

 

***

 

The house owner led the King upstairs, when they reached the upper level, his son came out of his room. Justin had probably been alerted of the King’s presence by one of their servants, since his windows didn’t face the house’s entrance. The younger man took the time to greet Ben and then smiled at his husband, holding out his hand to him. The King took it and they both disappeared in Justin’s room.

 

Craig turned to Ben, exchanging a knowing smile. He offered Brian’s companion a drink or something to eat, but the younger man politely declined, revealing that he was too tired, after such a long ride. Craig asked one servant to escort him to the room he had prepared for the King.

 

Lord Taylor then went back to his anteroom, where his father was waiting for him, in front of a chessboard, a cup of wine in his hand. Craig took his seat back facing his father.

 

“What the hell is he doing here?” The older man asked irritably.

 

“I have no idea and I didn’t ask.”

 

“I was supposed to have three days without the nuisance. Where is he?”

 

“With his husband.”

 

“It figures…Don’t tell me he rode three hours for…..”

 

“Father, please.”

 

“I’m sure he could have found someone at the palace to accommodate him.”

 

Craig looked away, unwilling to reveal what his son had told Haydar and him.

 

“What are you not telling me, Craig? Come on, out with it,” the older man demanded.

 

“Well… Justin divulged to us that the King had assured him, he would be monogamous for their first year of marriage. He gave him his word.”

 

“What?” Matthew shouted.

 

“Don’t yell, Father.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, and I know from many sources that he hasn’t been with anyone since the wedding and probably days prior to their union.”

 

His father looked dumbfounded. “That was one hell of a promise for someone like him to make; I doubt that he will keep it.”

 

“He’s many things, but you and I know that contrary to his father he is a man of his word,” Craig stated.

 

“I was really worried about that, I’m glad Justin will have a little reprieve. You know sometimes I felt bad for the old bat…I mean just a bit; Black Jack humiliated her constantly with his conquests. He used to choose his mistresses purposely among her ladies in waiting. He couldn’t just be discreet; he had to rub it in her face, in front of the court. He didn’t even mind that his sons were witnessing his behavior. That man was an imbecile without any discernment or sharpness,” Matthew Taylor commented.

 

“That’s why I trust that the King would be different; he knew how bad it made his father look.”

 

“I hope you are right and that he won’t listen to his demons but to reason instead.”

 

“Even if it happens, you know that Justin is not a pushover. He will not let the ruler demean him that way. He will be hurt of course, then he will lick his wounds and…..”

 

“He will act, poor Kinney will not expect what will hit him,” Matthew said chuckling. “There is nothing worse than a spouse, who has been despised or shamed publicly.”

 

Craig looked at the chess ensemble. It was one of his wife’s gifts, knowing how much he loved chess. It had been made with precious metals. Each piece was almost a foot tall, meticulously detailed and was hand painted in gold or silver. There were horseback warriors holding shields with weaponry, crenellated watch towers and intimidating Queens and Kings. Looking at the chessboard closely, he felt like something was not quite right.

 

Matthew Taylor suddenly sniggered, he laughed even harder when he saw his son’s confused expression.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Craig inquired.

 

“Craig, you are the new governor and you will not be able to sleep in the governor’s chambers in the palace, thanks to the newlyweds’ wedding nights.”

 

“I will just change the bed.”

 

“You mean burn it. And after five days, think again, what about the floor, the pillars…and the windows?”

 

Craig Taylor glared at his father. “I really don’t want to think about that.”

 

Matthew laughed. “And now Kinney has made sure, that you will not be able to go to your son’s room after he leaves, without remembering that Kinney fucked him there too.”

 

Craig Taylor looked at his father’s for a second and the reality sunk in and he had a disgusted grimace on his face.

 

“Let’s play,” the younger man said. “I think it was my turn.”

 

Craig studied the chessboard attentively and then gave his father a reproachful look.

 

“I knew it, my queen was not there, you moved it and my fool too” he stated in an accusatory tone. “You can’t help yourself, you always have to cheat.”

 

***

 

Justin guided Brian into his room, lighted by a couple of candles. They looked at each other, their eyes burning with lust, desire and need. The King’s eyes were glazed and dark. Brian put his saddle bags down and took his gloves off. Justin removed his dressing gown, leaving him in his long night shirt. Then the blond flew into the older man’s open arms and they kissed as if they hadn’t seen each other for days. The brunet lifted him in his arms and the blond put his legs around his waist, letting his tongue play with Brian’s.

 

The first thing the ruler had located, when he had entered the room was the bed, so he had no trouble leading them there. He placed the boy on it without breaking their kiss. Justin grabbed his head pulling him closer. Brian’s hands were everywhere caressing every bit of the pale skin exposed.

 

“Turn around,” the King ordered.

 

The blond did, Brian flipped the night shirt up exposing the boy’s perfect round ass. He caressed the pale globes and bent down to kiss them. He parted the blond’s ass cheeks, revealing the puckered pink hole. He inhaled deeply, before caressing the folds with his wet tongue and immediately dived in, plunging his tongue inside, eager to taste the sweetness there. Justin moaned loudly and pushed instantaneously back against his mouth. He fucked the welcoming hole with his wet tongue, making the boy chant his pleasure.

 

“Brian….I want you….inside me, now,” the blond demanded.

 

The monarch loved when the shorter man was so hungry, so desperate for him. He loved being the one and only giving him pleasure.

 

The King knew at Justin’s keenness that he couldn’t indulge in his desire of eating the younger man’s ass; they were too eager for one another, and his cock which was painfully hard was leaking profusely.

 

“Take the oil,” he ordered.

 

The younger man moved to his bedside table and grabbed the phial on one of the drawers. He moved back near Brian, who was kneeling on the bed, undoing his pants strings, he pulled at them impatiently tightening them instead of loosening them. Justin’s hands came to the rescue and he managed to undo them. He slid Brian’s pants down, grabbed his cock and took it in his mouth. Brian grunted feeling his hard cock encased in the hot and wet cavern. He had to push Justin back or he would come from the talented mouth ministrations. The taller man smiled seeing Justin’s disappointed look. He grabbed the oil and dropped a large amount on his cock, massaging it.

 

Justin turned immediately, his head and shoulders on the bed. He felt Brian’s hands lift his shirt and oily fingers at his hole, preparing him for Brian’s large organ. The blond trembled loving the sensation, rotating his hips.

 

“Now Brian,” he ordered.

 

Brian smiled at the demanding tone; Justin could be so imperious during their fuck sessions. Brian tore the blond’s night shirt into pieces, and then tugged at his hips raising the blond’s ass up, exposing his shining pink hole.

 

Justin felt Brian’s hot spongy tip enter him. He sighed in pleasure at the delicious burn, waiting impatiently for the older man to go deeper. However the King pulled out and just pushed his tip in again. He played with Justin’s hole like that for few seconds, driving him insane with lust, before thrusting in further making the blond moan loudly. He whimpered in pleasure as Brian holding his hips tightly plunged his manhood inside him to the hilt, stretching him, filling him. The younger man pushed back, almost immediately. The Prince didn’t even realize that his hips were moving; it seemed like his body recognized the brunet and acted on its own. All it took was for Brian to touch him, for him to become a being driven only by its desire. All it took was for the man to push in and out of his hole, for him to lose his mind and be controlled by the pleasure and start yelling and begging for more.

 

With each powerful thrust he cried in bliss, listening to Brian’s grunts and moans, fisting the sheets underneath his hands. He felt the older man’s hand on his penis, stroking it and he was lost in the sensation, pushing forward and back. He felt the light kisses on his back and the soft tongue collecting the sweat on his spine. Brian draped himself on him, he was still clothed and the leather on his naked skin felt so warm. Next Brian’s hot breath was on his ear, whispering how much he loved taking him, claiming him, how tight he was, the taller man murmuring, his breath short, how amazing it felt. The brunet accelerated the pace, stroking his manhood harder, Justin clenched his walls as Brian had taught him, to give the man more pleasure and he was rewarded by the ruler’s guttural sounds of delight. The brunet kept pushing in and out. The younger man couldn’t hold his orgasm any longer and he came in a loud cry, spending himself on the sheet, Brian hands still stroking him and his organ going in and out in his entrance. He felt the taller man pulling out and was surprised since he hadn’t come yet.

 

Justin turned slowly, his breath laboured and saw his husband taking his clothes off, the older man’s cock still hard and glistening with oil and his own fluids, splendid. The brunet was shedding his clothes his eyes locked on him, the lust evident in them. Justin smiled spreading his legs, his cock twitching, wanting him back inside, all night long.

 

The brunet covered the blond’s naked body with his own. He slid his cock back in the hot and welcoming hole, taking the boy’s mouth in a languorous kiss and started moving slowly.

 

***

Justin lay on top of the King, after their third orgasm of the night, the fourth one for him, the brunet caressing his back lazily. The blond’s eyes caught the shreds of his former night shirt. He didn’t even recall when Brian had torn it into pieces and he didn’t care. He had been so glad when the servant had told him that the King was here.

 

His first day back home had been filled with a lecture from Millie, sorting things out, and seeing his friends. Today he had taken the time to visit his mother’s grave and do some packing. Justin felt like years had passed since the night he had left to go see the King and plead his case, yet it had only been weeks. How his life had changed, he had been glad to be back in the familiar surroundings, with people he knew and cared about but he had missed Brian.

 

The young man had spent that first day covered in Brian’s fluids. Many times during the day he had pulled on his clothing and smelled his skin’s arousing scent. Daphne had looked at him suspiciously a couple of times, but he had just smiled mysteriously.

 

The first night he had had trouble falling asleep, he had stayed awake a long time thinking about Brian’s laugh, his eyes, his touch, his strong arms and the blissful time they shared. The only cure he had found for his insomnia was putting his hands under the sheets and imagining Brian’s mouth around him. Tonight when he had retired for the night, he knew he would spend most of the time thinking of his husband, but the brunet had come to him. Justin had been so surprised and delighted, when Lionel one of their servants had come knocking on his door, excited to announce that the King was here. Since they had entered the younger man’s room, they hadn’t even talked, they had spent their time touching and pleasuring each other.

 

Justin raised his head. “Brian why are you here? Not that I’m complaining. But I’m not ready yet. You gave me three days after all.”

 

“It was too fucking long.”

 

Justin smiled at him. “You missed me.”

 

“I missed your ass.”

 

“Whatever you say, old man, I know better.”

 

Justin felt the slap on his ass cheek.

 

“Ouch.”

 

As retaliation the younger man bit the brunet’s left nipple, startling him.

 

“Fuck,” the brunet yelled, sitting up.

 

The blond sat astride of him. He rotated his groin against Brian’s and smiled feeling Brian’s penis hardening. The King grabbed both of the younger man’s hands pulling them behind his back.

 

“You need to be punished now, for hurting the King, Sunshine.”

 

“Will it hurt your majesty?” Justin asked in a small voice.

 

“It will hurt deliciously,” the King answered in a husky voice.

 

Brian put two fingers in Justin’s mouth, who sucked on them greedily, his eyes on the older man. The brunet took his fingers out of the boy’s mouth and brought them between his legs in the blond’s hole, thrusting in and out. The taller man bent his head, bit hard on one of the blond’s nipples, making him moan, before sucking it.

 

***

 

Brian opened an eye and was for a moment confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. However the hot body pressed tightly against him reminded him where he was, at Justin’s home. The blond was sleeping on his side, his bubble butt against Brian’s morning hard on. He knew the perfect way to wake up his husband, but the brunet had to take care of his full bladder first. He was about to sit up, when he heard a strange noise coming from one of the open windows, someone was trying to enter the room through it.

 

He immediately rose, looked for his belongings and took his sword out of his sheath. The brunet moved to stand against the wall near the window. He gazed at Justin, who was sleeping peacefully and wondered what would have happened, if he hadn’t been there. He saw two pale hands grabbing the edge of the window and red hair appearing, and then the face of a young man covered with freckles. Brian placed the point of his sword on the young man’s exposed neck, when it became visible. The boy froze at once and gulped loudly.

 

“Give me a good reason not to kill you,” the King demanded.

 

“I’m Aleck,” the man answered in a trembling voice.

 

“It’s not good enough.”

 

“Please,” the young man begged feeling the point sinking into his flesh.

 

Brian heard a yawn and turned to the bed where Justin was stretching. The blond’s eyes widened when they settled on the scene in front of him.

 

“Cover yourself Justin, we have an unwanted guest,” Brian ordered.

 

The blond put the sheets over him, covering his naked body.

 

“Brian what are you doing? It’s Aleck.”

 

“Why are both of you saying that, as if it’s supposed to make any sense, and explain why he was coming through the window like a thief or a murderer? I’m going to kill Tucker for this breach of security.”

 

“It’s my friend, Aleck, I told you about him and there are guards beneath my windows, they know Aleck.”

 

“Look what’s going to happen, Alexis. You are going to go down like you came. You are going to behave like a civilized person and knock at the door, to let your presence known by the household, understood?”

 

“Yes,” the boy agreed.

 

Brian took his blade away and put it back in the sheath. Alexis’s green eyes travelled down the brunet’s naked body and became larger, when they reached his hard cock.

 

“Stop drooling over my dick Alexis, go down... now,” Brian commanded.

 

Aleck obeyed immediately and Justin sighed in exasperation.

 

“What?” Brian asked.

 

“You put a sword on his neck Brian, really?”

 

“How was I supposed to know he was one of your little friends? He’s fucking lucky I didn’t push him down,” the ruler told him going to the lavatory.

 

***

 

Brian plunged in the scented water of the pool in Justin’s small baths. It was a simple room in white marble, with a mosaic floor representing the sea. The monarch came out of the water, pushing his soaked hair back. He felt so invigorated after last night and he had had a good night of sleep, thanks to their late pleasurable activities. Their second fuck of the night was something Brian had never done with anybody. It had been slow, ardent and fucking amazing, his orgasm had been so intense that it had left him trembling for long minutes. He was certainly enjoying the married life. If the blond’s passion in bed was any indication, the younger man had been more than pleased to see him. Brian was surely not going to tell Theodore that he was right and that the blond had obviously missed him.

 

The King stretched out his hands on the pool’s edge, his head thrown back on a soft pillow, wondering what was taking the blond so long. They had been in the bath for about half an hour, when a servant had called for the shorter man from his room.

 

The baths’ doors opened and the young man came in.

 

“What were you doing?”

 

“Talking with Rodney, my father’s valet, I gave him your clothes so they can be cleaned.”

 

“You want to keep me naked, Sunshine, I like the way you think.”

 

Justin smiled taking his dressing gown off, entering the pool by the small steps. He sat on Brian’s lap his back to the older man. The brunet proceeded to massage his shoulders. The blond sighed in pleasure. Brian kissed the blond’s pale neck and the younger man craned it giving him better access.

 

“I checked your saddle bags for a change of clothes too; he’s going to have them ironed and ready for you. He will shave you as soon as you are ready.”

 

“Reassure me, Rodney, doesn’t work for your grandfather in any capacity?”

 

“No, why?”

 

“He’s going to have a blade near my throat, I’d preferred if he was not one of your grandfather’s men.”

 

Justin laughed. “My grandfather doesn’t want your death Brian, he’s just a stubborn man, and he will come around.”

 

“Hmmmm, I doubt that.”

 

Justin turned on the man’s lap, straddling him. His lips travelled from the brunet’s neck to his chin, which he bit slightly before kissing it. They shared a deep kiss, before Justin broke it.

 

“Talking about my grandfather, do you think you can intercede on his behalf to your mother, so he can come back to court? I really want him there.”

 

“Intercede for him? Why would I do that?” Brian asked caressing the blond’s back.

 

Justin pouted. “For me,” he said kissing the older man’s lips.

 

“He can just apologize, Justin.”

 

“You and I both know that he wouldn’t do it. He’s a proud man, but he’s my grandfather. And I’m not actually sure that your mother will forgive him even if he apologizes.”

 

“I don’t know Sunshine, mother dearest is really pissed at him, months ago his name came in a conversation and she yelled at the poor man who mentioned it.”

 

“It has been years Brian, twenty or twenty-five years now; it’s time to let it go.”

 

“Joan Kinney can definitely hold a grudge Sunshine. What did he tell her to anger her so much?”

 

“You mean you don’t know.”

 

“No, all I know is that he had been rude and inappropriate, since I didn’t really care, I didn’t ask.”

 

Justin scrunched his nose. “I don’t know if I should tell you, you may not be willing to help once you hear what he said.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

Justin cleared his throat and bit his thumbnail.

 

“Well….”

 

“What? What did he say?”

 

“He called her an ice queen, as warm as death….who had a broom…. shoved deep in her…her ass and he may have called her also an old bat.”

 

Justin looked at his husband’s face waiting for any sign of irritation. Brian’s mouth hung slightly open, he blinked a few times and suddenly he burst out laughing.

 

***

 

After the bath, Brian had let Craig’s valet, Rodney shave him. He was a tall man in his early forties, with pepper and salt hair and brown eyes. The servant had explained that for the duration of his stay in the Taylors’ villa, he would be at the King’s service. He had such deference in his demeanour and was always impassive. He hadn’t even blinked, when he had caught Brian with his hand underneath his husband’s dressing gown, when the man had come back with a ewer and a bowl. The valet was also a man of few words, which Brian appreciated greatly.

 

The King had been really impressed by the valet. The man had a large selection of razors some of them had handles made in wood, bone and porcelain. The man had used various soaps and oils. He had done his work with dexterity. When he had finished shaving the ruler, he had applied peppermint oil on Brian’s skin, which felt so smooth afterwards, without the tingling feeling the King always had after a shaving by his own valet. The brunet had actually enjoyed it. The monarch hadn’t brought his valet with him to the Lowlands; the man was terrified of him and an incompetent. Brian hadn’t had the time to hire another one.

 

Justin had sat near them, watching intently Rodney doing his work. The younger man had revealed that he had never shaved since he didn’t have any facial hair. Justin had confessed that it was something he was looking forward too, when he was younger, while watching his father getting shaved, but the facial hair didn’t appear. At some point the blond had been so frustrated that he had convinced himself that if he shaved, it would make his facial hair grow. He had taken his father’s blade and did just that. However he had ended up cutting himself. Brian had laughed, which had made Rodney’s duty more difficult. Brian had met several men who didn’t have any facial hair. Apparently what he considered a chore was another man’s wish.

 

The valet had had his spare clothes, ironed and laid out in one of Justin’s wardrobe drawers. His boots had been so perfectly polished that he could see his own reflection on them. The King had selected an outfit which had been slightly perfumed with honeysuckle and sandalwood water. Brian had utter respect for a man who knew how to treat clothes and shoes. Justin had rolled his eyes, hearing him praise Rodney’s reverence for clothes.

 

***

 

The Taylors’ residence was particularly impressive, beautifully and richly decorated. Justin had told Brian that the furniture and the harmony were his mother’s touch. The couple had joined the others in a peristyle, a garden court surrounded by a colonnaded walkway, situated in the inner part of the house. It was ornamented with fountains, statues and decorative vases. There were many flower beds of roses, amaranth, narcissi, crocus, gladioli, iris, and wild flowers, edged with small shrubs. The garden had been made to be the perfect haven. Brian could easily imagine a young Justin, making it his sanctuary, hiding there to read in peace near one of the fountains.

 

A big round walnut table had been placed at the centre of the garden, with several couches, where the others were settled. A large white linen gazebo had been placed above the table to protect the guests from the morning sun. They all rose seeing the King and the Prince. Brian and Justin took the last two free couches next to one another. All eyes were on them.

 

“I told you Dalia that they would not disappear for one week, once again,” Rosa said.

 

The whole table laughed.

 

“Are you sure we are not related?” Matthew Taylor asked the girls. “You actually read my mind.”

 

“I hope you had a restful night, your majesty,” Craig Taylor intervened certainly uncomfortable with the subject.

 

“I did, thank you,” the King answered.

 

Brian noticed that Justin was helping himself to the many dishes on the table. Brian wondered how the boy managed to eat all that food. His plate was piled with sausages, bread, mushrooms, eggs, bacon, and small tomatoes. The ruler wanted something lighter; he didn’t really eat much in the morning.

 

“Would you prefer something else your majesty?” Rodney asked him. He hadn’t even realized that the valet had joined them.

 

“Yes, something lighter. Justin, what was that thick thing you were eating the other day?”

 

“Thickened milk,” Rodney answered. “I presumed his majesty wants it as his highness prefers it?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

The valet immediately left to seek the King’s meal.

 

“Lord Taylor, your valet is really efficient and discreet; I may want to steal him from you,” the ruler revealed.

 

“It would be a great honor for him to work for his King, but I give all my servants the freedom to make their own choices,” Craig Taylor stated.

 

“I’m glad that his majesty is realizing that the most competent men are in the Lowlands,” Lord Taylor senior remarked.

 

“He’s not the only one, Emmett thinks so too,” Dalia said looking at the taller man. “We may need another room.”

 

“I’m enjoying the local delicacies,” Emmett said, making them laugh. “Who knows when we will be back in the Lowlands? And Lord Taylor your home is amazing. If I was not working for that unimportant man, I would be begging you for work, what a pleasure to be able to contemplate these surroundings every day,” he added glancing at one of the men at arms standing near the door.

 

“You are talking about the scenery, right?” Ben inquired.

 

Emmett slapped his arm. ”Of course I am.”

 

The valet came back with a silver bowl containing thickened milk, with cinnamon, apples and honey, accompanied by a small plate with honey biscuits. Rodney took a spoon and tasted the food, then placed it in front of the King. Brian started eating, he was grateful for the display, but he didn’t have to worry about the food here. He knew that Craig Taylor was too protective of his son, not to take the adequate protection. As for him, the Taylors were not stupid; they would certainly not try to poison the King while he was in their house. Even if the poison had a delayed action, they would still be suspected.

 

“Millie has made her honey biscuits, nobody told me,” Justin complained noticing the biscuits.

 

“We just wanted to taste them before you eat them all,” Craig Taylor explained.

 

“Your majesty, you should protect those you have,” Haydar advised the ruler.

 

Justin tried to reach for the King’s plate but Brian moved it away from the young man.

 

“Brian, you are going to share with me, aren’t you?” The blond asked giving him a luminous smile.

 

“I don’t think so Sunshine,” he said before taking one. “I should at least try one before agreeing to anything.”

 

The biscuits were delicious and melted in his mouth.

 

“I’m not sharing,” the King declared, taking another one.

 

“I’m going to the source,” the blond proclaimed rising.

 

“You should go hastily; Daphne has been in the kitchen for a long time,” Craig Taylor told his son.

 

“Oh no,” Justin said rushing inside.

 

“Wait for us Master Sunshine,” the twins yelled, following him with Vico right behind them.

 

Brian watched them all leave, shaking his head before eating his meal.

 

“Are we going back to Peare today?” Ben asked the King.

 

Brian narrowed his eyes at his friends; Ben would have to pay for putting him on the spot. He was sure the man had done it on purpose; he could see it in his look. He wanted to stay of course, but he had already made a dent in his reputation by being here today. If the ruler announced he wanted to remain in his husband’s company, they would all see him as a weak lovesick puppy. The brunet had an image to maintain, after all. Where was the blond when he needed him? Devouring biscuits of course, he should be the one, begging him to stay, declaring in front of everyone that he didn’t want Brian to leave. Obviously since he was a kind and generous man he would grant Justin’s wish after a few minutes, of course as if he had to ponder on his decision.

 

“You should stay your majesty,” Emmett told him. “Lord Taylor has invited a theatre troupe, for a shadow puppetry show tomorrow night,” he looked suddenly towards the door. “It’s a surprise for Prince Justin, they are apparently fantastic, and I have never seen one. I don’t think you have either.”

 

That’s why Brian appreciated Emmett; he was always trying to make things easier for him.

 

“I insist your majesty; you can’t depart so soon, we should just all leave as agreed the day after tomorrow,” Craig Taylor declared.

 

Brian didn’t miss the glare Matthew Taylor threw his son’s way. Brian smiled, there was one more good reason to stay, except for Justin’s company of course; it would annoy Grandfather Taylor. He should have come with Brandon, but he doubted his brother would have enjoyed the visit.

 

“Lord Taylor would certainly be offended if you refuse his invitation, your majesty.” Cynthia added. “You are honoring his house by your presence but also the inhabitants of this Valley. Many of them have brought offerings at the gates to show their appreciation. What would they think if you were to leave so soon? You didn’t even have the opportunity to wave at them.”

 

And that’s why Cynthia was one of the rare women he cared for. She gave him a rational reason, bigger than him and Craig Taylor. He made a note to be nice the next time she would talk about the gods and he could even make a donation to a temple, a small one.

 

“It seems that I don’t have a choice; I accept your hospitality, Lord Taylor,” Brian proclaimed.

 

Justin came back with the twins, they were each carrying a plate of biscuits and their mouths were already full. The crumbs on the girls’ dresses indicated that they had eaten many already. The blond took his seat back. Brian who had finished his, tried to take a biscuit from the younger man’s plate but Justin slapped his hand.

 

“Mine,” he said.

 

“Come on Justin, give me one.”

 

“Should I remind you that you refused to give me any, but since I’m generous I will share,” the blond declared.

 

Justin looked for the smallest one in the plate and handed it to the taller man.

 

“Your generosity is unparalleled,” Brian commented sarcastically taking the tiny gift.

 

“The King is staying,” Emmett told Justin enthusiastically.

 

“Of course, he’s staying,” the blond retorted, looking up at the man with a smile, before dropping a few biscuits in the brunet’s empty plate.

 

It was not the begging required for his image, but the certainty in Justin’s eyes and his joy, pleased the ruler immensely.

 

“And here they were trying to convince the King to stay, when everything had been already decided,” Matthew Taylor remarked, making them laugh.

 

“Where is Aleck?” Justin suddenly inquired.

 

“He went back home, he apparently needed to change,” his father replied.

 

Justin gave Brian a reproachful glance that Brian ignored; it was not his fault if the boy had probably peed in his pants because someone had put a blade on his throat.

 

***

 

Later that day, Brian was looking at the scenery from one of the balconies on the upper level of the Taylors’ residence. He could even distinguish the lake miles away, and the fields as far as the eye could see. The King had left the blond to his packing, after an intense fuck which had necessitated another bath. Afterwards, the ruler had gone looking for his friends, but he couldn’t help stopping on the large balcony to gaze at the breathtaking view.

 

“Your majesty, I was looking for you,” Tucker informed him.

 

“Great view, isn’t it?” The ruler said.

 

Tucker came to stand next to him on the balcony.

 

“Yes indeed,” Tucker answered, “This house is definitely full of wonders.”

 

Brian raised an eyebrow.

 

“When I came, I was really impressed; there was not much to do security wise.”

 

Brian had thought so too. “Lord Taylor is perhaps richer than we thought for taking such measures.”

 

To Brian’s surprise the man looked around them checking if they were alone.

 

“I thought that as well at first, I found him extremely meticulous,” Tucker revealed. “However I think there is more than the protection of his wealth.”

 

“What do you mean?” Brian asked intrigued.

 

“I looked closely and asked questions around. Brian, the servants have been trained to notice and report anything suspicious, some of them know how to fight, what to do in case of danger. The men at arms are not amateurs. Dijon, Craig Taylor’s captain of the men at arms was a mercenary until he entered Craig Taylor’s service. His men are apparently all born and raised in the Lowlands, there is no outsider.”

 

“Those are extreme measures but not unheard of,” the King stated.

 

“Brian, you didn’t visit the whole domain yet, I did. This house has been developed to be self-sufficient; there are even food supplies, wheat reserves. If someone would besiege this villa, they could resist for a couple of years at least,” Tucker announced.

 

“He’s worried about a powerful enemy; it was probably for Niall’s benefit.”

 

“I don’t think so, on what I gathered, all the changes occurred before Prince Niall became the governor of the Lowlands. This villa was like any other, with few men at arms, Lord Craig and Lady Jennifer lived here for years without any particular precautions.”

 

“What changed then?”

 

“Craig Taylor made all the alterations, when he came back from Presus with his wife and their newborn child….”

 

“Justin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..................Do I agree with that? Do I think it’s fair? Of course not, but that was the society at the time. If men were able to have children, if one was marrying a King, one would have to be a virgin. I understand why they did it. Nowadays, we have several pills, condoms, you can terminate a pregnancy and there are surgeries giving you a brand new hymen. The fertility ceremony (that I invented) actually still exist, it’s just different. There are no high priests, Kate Middleton or any other woman marrying to a royal family has to go the doctor, before the wedding to obtain a certificate proving that she is fertile. In the past, people would just ask if the girl’s menstrual periods were regular.
> 
>  
> 
> If Brian and Justin had been peasants, merchants or dancers…A purity/fertility ceremony would not have been necessary. I wanted to use the virginity part because it gave me the opportunity to create a sexual tension and it was great to have them both burning with desire. It also gave me the chance to create a Ceremony. That’s all it was, using a mentality/tradition of the past to torture our boys. I don’t regret it; I enjoyed writing it that way.
> 
>  
> 
> Now Brian is a King, in most societies, a King or a Queen were ordained by god(s), they were “perfect”, nobody is going to check their “virginity”, and nobody is going to really care. I think that power reveals who a person is and can exacerbate one flaws or qualities. And here we are talking about absolute power. Brian can do whatever he wants; he has the power of life and death on all of his subjects, his father abused that power, Brian is wiser. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’m writing a historical piece, I’m trying except for the fantasy part to be as close as to the reality that I’m aware of. I have to make choices and I choose what helps me write, what inspires me (good and bad) and things that I’m passionate about. I put aside many things too. When I started writing this story there was something I didn’t want to do, it was creating an idealistic society, I didn’t want utopia. Also Megarit’s traditions or rules are not other kingdoms’ traditions. In Megarit a woman can’t rule in other Kingdoms in this world they can and do.
> 
>  
> 
> There are aspects that you are not going to like or appreciate and other are going to make you laugh. There are also many things coming from my own imagination, you will have to judge if I’m insane or not. I hope that you are going to be able to see past all the annoying/disturbing/insane stuff to see this story for what it is, at least what I want it to be. It’s a story about love, friendship, family, the choices we make and destiny etc.
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like I should have put a warning, so here it is (It's never too late). This is a historical/fantasy fanfiction. It’s not a perfect world, it’s a flawed society nevertheless it’s evolving. Women’s rights don’t exist and nobody cares about bearers’ rights. There are among other things, slavery (in some Kingdoms), stupid rules and traditions, servants who don’t get paid as much as they should. Peasants can starve. Most societies are patriarchal. There is violence, people who don’t deserve to die, die. There are many male characters, yes why not? Men can get pregnant. There is also murder, mass murder (Alagar), a white snake, etc. The King can be a possessive jerk and the Prince can play dirty and be a brat, both can be highly annoying.
> 
>  
> 
> If all of these things anger you, then this story may not be for you, but at the end of the day it’s just a little story…please don’t take it too seriously it’s not worth it.


	19. Under the Willow Tree

_**Lowlands, the Taylors’ Villa, in Aggatta’s Valley, nine years ago.** _

 

Justin opened the big brown hemp bag and proceeded to put every toy he possessed in it. The little boy didn’t really look at what he was throwing in the bag; he just tried to be as quick as possible. Yet in his haste many of his belongings fell on his room marble floor, but he didn’t care.

 

“What are you doing?” Daphne asked from the doorway.

 

The blond didn’t acknowledge his friend’s presence or raise his head; he was too focused on his task.

 

“Jus, are you throwing your toys away?” The little girl inquired frowning, seeing her friend’s frantic movements.

 

She moved closer to the blond and interrupted him when he was about to reach for a wooden horse, one of the blond’s favorite toys.

 

“Jus stop, you love Harry, why would you throw him away?”

 

“You don’t understand; I have to do it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s the only way.”

 

Daphne snatched the bag from her friend’s hands since he didn’t make any sense. Justin glowered at her, tears in his eyes.

 

“Give me the bag back Daph,” Justin demanded angrily.

 

“Tell me what you are doing.”

 

“I don’t have time, I have to do it, she’s not getting better. I heard the physician tell papa that it’s a matter of hours maybe a day.”

 

“But…Justin…”

 

“There is no but; I have to give them my most precious possessions. Are you going to help me?”

 

The little girl returned the bag to her friend and started to gather the toys, helping him put them in the bag. When they were done, both children began dragging the heavy parcel to the gardens. They didn’t pause for anybody and ignored the servants asking them what they were doing. Justin had a determined look on his face, they all knew what it meant, the little boy was not going to be stopped. When they reached the small building, they placed the bag in front of the tall statue and they kneeled before it. Daphne hoped for her friend’s sake that it would work.

 

*

 

Lord Taylor entered the small temple in the gardens in search of his son. The servants had told him that he was inside with his best friend. He had brought two coats for Justin and Daphne since it was raining now. The man found them both asleep, lying on a big brown bag. Justin’s beautiful face was marked by dried tears and Craig’s heart broke.

 

The little girl woke up first and the older man gave her a coat. “You should go back to the house Daphne, your mother is looking for you,” he told her.

 

She glanced at her sleeping friend before leaving.

 

Craig Taylor let his son rest. Who knew when he would be able to sleep peacefully once again? The sound of pouring rain on the roof and the breathing of a child unaware of what he had lost were the only noise heard inside the small temple. Craig didn’t know how long he had been sitting on the cold marble floor, as he was watching his son nap on a bag in front of the god of life, Altaïr the master of life. The man felt numb and cold inside, something in him was now missing and he wondered if it could ever be replaced. The only thing, which was preventing him from falling into million of pieces was the rhythm of his little boy’s beating heart underneath his hand. He had to be strong for Justin.

 

The loud thunder woke up the boy with a start; he opened his eyes and stared at his father with a hopeful look in his face.

 

“Papa? Is she better?” He wondered his voiced laced with hope.

 

Craig shook his head. “Justin…I’m so sorry but she is gone,” the older man revealed in a trembling voice.

 

“No, they can’t take her, I gave them my toys….I can give more, please,” the blond argued tears rolling down his cheek.

 

Craig realized that his son had come in the temple to bargain with the gods, all the things he liked for his mother’s life.

 

“Oh Justin, I’m so sorry, it doesn’t work that way.”

 

The boy burst out sobbing and his father tried to take him in his arms, but the little boy pushed him away angrily, recoiling.

 

“They can’t….take….her…..please….I don’t want her to go…I promise I will be good, I will not complain when it’s bed time….I will listen when she tells me not to eat too much biscuits…” the boy hiccupped.

 

“Justin….” Craig murmured unable to stop his own tears.

 

“Why won’t they save her? You said the gods listen to us. Why won’t they save her?”

 

“Justin…”

 

“I hate them, I hate them,” he cried before running outside.

 

Craig immediately went after him afraid he could fall and hurt himself. When he caught his son, he kept him firmly in his arms, while the boy struggled, trying to free himself from his father’s arms, as he wept calling for his mother. The older man cried too as the rain was washing out their tears, yet leaving the pain, the hurt and the desolation. He held his son tightly promising him he would be there, that he would not leave him.

 

***

 

_**Lowlands, the Taylors’ Villa in Aggatta’s valley.** _

 

Justin looked at the small wooden horse that Daphne and himself had baptized Harry. The artist who had made it was really talented, he had paid attention to every detail, the nostrils, ears, everything was perfect. It had always been one of his favorite toys when he was younger. The blond placed the horse in a small trunk he had already prepared, which was almost full. He stood and went to grab the teddy bear, which was always on his bedside table, a gift from his mother. The old looking toy had accompanied him everywhere; Justin caressed the red ribbon around the bear’s neck.

 

Brian had thrown the poor toy on the floor when he had seen it, stating that he didn’t want its big brown eyes watching them while they were fucking. He had told the young man that he didn’t want the thing in their room. The blond had retorted that the bear was like a member of his family. He had advised Brian that he had better get used to it. Moreover since the blond possessed his own room, he informed the taller man that he would put whatever he wanted in it, and if the King was not happy with it he didn’t give a damn. The ruler had smiled and kissed him hungrily, making him forget what they were arguing about. He didn’t understand how Brian could be aroused by his anger; he was starting to wonder if the man was not trying to irritate him on purpose sometimes.

 

Justin was glad that he was nearly done with the packing of his bedroom and the various rooms containing his belongings. He would be able to enjoy some time in his home with Brian. They didn’t get the chance yet to visit the large gardens, or go swimming in the exterior pool. They could also go ride to Justin’s preferred places. He was happy that Brian was staying with them until they were to leave.

 

“I can’t believe that Gus bear is going to court and I’m not,” someone behind him complained.

 

Justin put the bear in the trunk, turned and smiled at his friend Julian standing in the doorway. The twenty year old young man was elegantly dressed with his long blond hair attached on a braid falling on his back. His green eyes looked around the room.

 

“I wanted to come by the window but Aleck told me that it was not a good idea. I was so disappointed; you know how much I enjoy straddling hard things.”

 

Justin laughed. “Is it not what got you in trouble?”

 

“Don’t lecture me today Juju, I’m being punished enough.”

 

“If you don’t want a lecture stop calling me Juju.”

 

“I’m sorry, your highness.”

 

Justin shook his head smiling. Julian headed towards his friend and gave him a peck on the lips, before lying on the bed, his hands behind his head looking at the younger man’s many trunks and chests on the floor.

 

“Look who came back, and who just made an apparition,” Daphne announced entering the room.

 

Aleck, Ethan, Mervin, Trevor and Nina came in. They all took the time to hug or kiss their friend before settling in various places in the room, as they had done countless times in the past.

 

“What took you so long Aleck?” Justin asked.

 

“I needed some time alone,” the young man answered.

 

“The twins said that you peed in your pants after the King put a blade on your throat,” Daphne revealed.

 

“That’s not true, those two have big mouths,” Aleck said sitting on the bed next to Julian who patted his back affectionately.

 

“When he came back home he rushed to his room and locked himself there for two hours,” Trevor divulged.

 

Justin had never seen two siblings who looked so different in every aspect. Aleck was a red hair when his brother was a brown haired and eyed young man. Aleck at seventeen was the youngest; he was more reserved, shy around people he didn’t know and insecure. Trevor was only one year older but he was much taller and exuded more confidence. The dissimilarity didn’t stop there; Trevor liked women, as for Aleck he was fond of men. The younger brother had confessed to Justin how pleased he was that he didn’t need to compete with his brother for boys’ attention, since he would have undoubtedly lost. The blond thought that Aleck was a charming young man, he just needed more assurance.

 

“I’m sorry for what the King did Aleck, he really didn’t mean to, he’s just so obsessed about security since the poisoning,” Justin explained.

 

However Aleck was not really listening he was sniffing his friend’s pillows.

 

“What are you doing?” Daphne inquired.

 

“Trying to recognize the King’s odor,” the young man replied.

 

“Aleck the sheets have been changed,” Daphne let him know, taking the cushion from him.

 

“Justin, he’s so hot, now I understand why you stayed locked with him for five days, and he’s so big,” Aleck voiced.

 

“How big?” Julian and Nina wondered at the same time.

 

The young woman rushed towards her friend and pinched him hard.

 

“What the hell?” Julian screamed massaging his thigh.

 

“It’s a superstitious thing; it’s never a good thing to say something at the same time. It means that we are both going to be cuckolds, now that I’ve pinched you, the curse is on you not me,” Nina answered.

 

“You are insane, woman,” Julian told her. “And why the fuck do you care anyway? You don’t even have someone special.”

 

Nina pushed her long curled dark brown hair back and sat on one of the large couches, rearranging her green dress. “Darling, it’s called anticipation,” Nina spoke before fanning herself with her peacock feather fan.

 

“Still insane,” Julian voiced unconvinced by the explanation.

 

“So how big is it?” Nina wondered.

 

“Nobody cares,” Ethan stated.

 

“Shut up Ethan, I want to know,” Julian told him.

 

Aleck put both hands in front of one another and started to spread them until he reached the King’s exact size under his audience attentive eyes.

 

“Oh my gods, this can’t be,” Nina gasped fanning herself with more vigor.

 

“He’s obviously exaggerating,” Ethan commented.

 

“I’m with Ethan, how could he possible walk with that thing between his legs?” Trevor spoke.

 

“I’m not exaggerating, Justin tell them,” Aleck said, exhorting his friend to confirm the King’s male attributes.

 

All eyes were on the blond, who sighed knowing that they would keep bugging him until they received their answer.

 

“Yes it’s…that size when he’s hard.”

 

“You are so lucky,” Nina remarked fanning herself more intensely.

 

“You have to tell us how that thing feels, I could only imagine,” Aleck revealed with a dreamy expression on his face.

 

“What? No way….Yuck, that’s why you needed a moment? You went home to masturbate thinking about my husband’s penis?” Justin asked in disbelief.

 

They all laughed.

 

“I didn’t only think about his manhood, that’s for sure,” the red head confessed closing his eyes, probably imagining a fantasy with Brian.

 

“Hey, stop it,” the blond ordered laughing at the noise his friend was making.

 

Justin grabbed a cushion and hit him with it. Julian joined his friend, taking a pillow and attacking Aleck too, while the others were cheering them. After a moment the redhead begged for mercy.

 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself, he’s magnificent,” Aleck apologized laughing.

 

“You have to give us every detail, what positions, how many times, please,” Julian begged.

 

“No,” Justin announced.

 

“Please, I’m sex deprived,” Julian complained with a groan. “Anthony refuses to touch me and he has me under strict surveillance. I’m being chaperoned, can you believe that? The only place I’m allowed to visit is here, since he believes that little Justin and his father are good influences.”

 

“Perhaps you should have thought about that before getting caught by your husband fucking your man at arms,” Mervin retorted.

 

“That man was so good….And Anthony knew before he married me that I had you know……” Julian started.

 

“Trouble keeping it in your pants,” Nina finished.

 

“Something like that,” Julian approved.

 

Julian had been married for two years now with his father’s business partner, a nobleman who was twenty years his senior. Anthony was deeply in love with his husband and spoiled him to no end and submitted to his every whim. He was also compensating for his numerous business journeys, leaving Julian who didn’t enjoy travelling, alone in a huge and sumptuous villa surrounding by servants and too tempting men at arms. Even if it had been a marriage of convenience, Justin knew that deep down despite his false indifference, Julian cared for the man. His friend had even seduced the older man many times before they got married. He had even prevented Anthony’s wedding to a rich widow of the area by making sure that the woman caught them in bed. Julian’s problem was that he starved for attention his parents never gave him and he did everything he could to get it. Now it was with his husband, when he felt that he was not the centre of Anthony’s attention, he made sure to reclaim it, even if it meant hurting the older man. Julian didn’t fear of losing his husband since it was obvious that the older man was so in love and would do anything for him. Justin knew that the indiscretion would be soon forgiven.

 

“He’s thinking of getting one of those chastity belts for the next time he has to leave for one of his business trips,” Julian revealed.

 

“My cousin told me that her friend’s brother had one made for his unfaithful wife, with a key. However it didn’t stop her from cheating on him,” Nina accounted.

 

“How could she possibly cheat on him with that thing on her?” Mervin asked looking at his friend in disbelief.

 

“The key of the mystery is the key,” Nina replied.

 

“I think I mentioned earlier that she was insane,” Julian reminded them.

 

“What she means Mervin is that the woman managed to have unbeknownst to her husband another key made. Therefore she could just free herself when she wanted to indulge in her guilty pleasures,” Justin explained to the brown haired man and his friends.

 

“He speaks Ninian,” Julian exclaimed.

 

“Or he’s just more clever than you all,” Nina disagreed.

 

“We don’t need to be clever we are beautiful,” Julian shot back.

 

Justin shook his head, he knew better, behind that frivolous facade; Julian was a bright young man.

 

“This Valley will not be the same without you Justin,” Mervin confessed suddenly.

 

“You can always count on Mervin to cast a cloud on a happy moment; you should have been a mortician not a jurist, my friend,” Julian teased.

 

“Talking about work, perhaps you need an employment Julian. That’s why you keep misbehaving, it’s because you are bored. You need a purpose,” Mervin suggested.

 

“Me to work? What a disgusting idea, are you mad? It will make me age and I don’t intend to age, it’s for commoners,” Julian asserted.

 

Ethan laughed. “Daphne, Mervin and I thank you, Lord Barrington for reminding us of our humble condition.”

 

“Oh you know what I mean, you are not like any commoners, you are my commoners,” Julian voiced with a sweet smile.

 

Daphne threw him a pillow.

 

“I’m jealous Justin, if my father was in the Kingdom when late Prince Niall had summoned all the lords, I could have been the one married to that cock,” Julian said.

 

“As if you would have sacrificed yourself for your father,” Mervin mocked.

 

Julian sighed. “You are right; my selfishness is bigger than my feelings for him. It’s such a shame; I would have been magnificent in black, throwing myself at the King’s feet, begging for his mercy.”

 

“Or begging for his cock,” Nina added.

 

“I’m just glad that none of your fathers were involved in the conspiracy. I don’t think I would have been able to face you, if the man I had married had killed one of my friends’ parents,” Justin divulged.

 

“I saw Spencer this morning, he’s back,” Nina informed them.

 

There was a sudden silence in the room. Justin had learned that Lord Hamilton, Spencer’s father had been executed by the King’s orders for treason a few weeks ago. Lord Hamilton had left the Lowlands when he had heard that the King was coming, leaving his children and his wife to fend for themselves while he travelled to Presus with his young mistress. He had been caught before reaching the border denounced by people who recognized him. Spencer and Justin had been friends when they were growing up, but as time went by; the young man had shown his true colors. He was a manipulator, a pathological liar, who couldn’t stand someone else’s happiness. Justin was always making excuses for him until he had tried to damage the blond’s relationship with his friends out of jealousy.

 

“How does it work when you reach the after life without your head?” Julian inquired rubbing his chin.

 

“Julian, have some respect for the dead,” Mervin said reproachfully.

 

“Why should I care? I didn’t even like him, nobody did. It’s not like he’s going to be missed. I saw his widow two days ago; she looked ten years younger and her eyes are not dead anymore,” Julian indicated.

 

“Nothing suits a woman more than her newfound freedom,” Nina commented.

 

“As for Spencer I doubt he cried when his father died, he was probably relieved. The only thing that certainly saddened him was the fact that it stopped his ambitious plans to marry a rich and powerful man, since his father had squandered a big portion of their fortune,” Trevor remarked.

 

“With the Hamilton name now tainted with scandal, he can only hope for maybe a soldier with no fortune,” Aleck added. “I can’t pity him, we all know how vile he’s.”

 

“Only Taylors can become more powerful and gain a crown, after suspicion of treason,” Julian affirmed.

 

“I’m so looking forward to being introduced to the King,” Nina revealed.

 

“I’m not sure that I want to,” Mervin said. “After all, he threatened Ethan, and tried to kill Aleck for entering the room by the window as we all have been doing for years.”

 

“Wait until he learns that you used to sing at Justin’s windows and that you stole one of his undergarments,” Nina told him.

 

“What?” Justin exclaimed.

 

Mervin blushed and glared at Nina. “You really don’t know how to keep a secret.”

 

“The King already knows about your singing abilities,” Justin informed his friend.

 

“Oh my! He is going to kill me, I’m too young to die Justin, tell him I was young, drunk and foolish,” Mervin pleaded.

 

“He’s not going to do anything,” Justin assured.

 

“Well I will not risk his ire again, so I left my violin at home,” Ethan disclosed.

 

“I love our King even more now,” Nina confessed, earning a glare from Ethan.

 

“Let’s go out of this room I could use a drink,” Justin said.

 

Aleck had risen from the bed and had been looking closely at his friend’s drawers and had located one of the King’s shirts, his face on the cloth he was inhaling deeply.

 

“Aleck, put that down, you don’t know how the King is with his clothes.”

 

“It smells so good,” the teen murmured.

 

“You really need to get fucked, Aleck,” Julian advised putting his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Perhaps I could help, I’m that desperate.”

 

“I can only decline that awful and inappropriate proposal cousin Julian,” Aleck said taking his cousin’s arm off him.

 

Julian went to Justin, putting his arm around the Prince shoulders.

 

“Justin, will you allow me to watch you and the King doing the beast with two backs?”

 

“No.”

 

***

 

Brian stayed alone in the balcony for awhile thinking about his conversation with Tucker regarding Taylor’s house. He was persuaded that Craig had taken all those security measures to protect Justin. His friend had confirmed his assessment when he had revealed that he had observed how the servants always kept an eye on the young man. They knew exactly where he was at anytime. Tucker had told him that he suspected the peasants working the fields had for orders to always check on the young man if he was out of the house. It seemed that Craig Taylor was afraid that his son would be kidnapped, that fear was still in him since those measures were up to this time in place. Brian needed to talk with the older man, if Justin was in any danger or threatened in anyway he had to know it. How could he protect him otherwise?

 

The King left the balcony and headed for the lower level, in search of Craig Taylor. He met Rodney on the way down. The valet led him to Lord Taylor’s study in the lower floor and after pouring him a cup of wine, the man went in search of his master.

 

The room was spacious with a large and beautiful ebony desk, which had probably been made by the best craftsmen or cabinet makers. There were many bookcases all covered with precious books and many maps adorning the walls. When the ruler turned, he immediately noticed the large painting facing the desk. It was impossible to miss it. The canvas was set high on a wall above the fireplace. It represented a woman dressed in white, sitting on the grass, in a luxuriant garden with a small child with curly blond hair in her arms. The woman was certainly Jennifer of the Taylor’s since the little boy was obviously Justin. The ruler recognized the blue eyes. The artist had managed to recreate their unique shade. Both mother and child were looking in front of them. Jennifer Taylor had so much tenderness and love in her expression. As for Justin he was holding out his hand as if trying to reach something or someone else’s hand. The King doubted that their smile was for the painter, he wondered if Craig Taylor had been standing near the art master while he was drawing his family.

 

“Every time I look at it, I still can’t believe that the painter managed to capture that moment,” Craig Taylor said behind him.

 

“Why is that?” The King asked.

 

“Five minutes later, Justin took his clothes off and was running naked in the gardens. I didn’t know that a one year old boy could be so quick.”

 

Brian smiled. “You were standing near the artist, weren’t you?”

 

“Yes I was, with Justin’s bear in one hand and biscuits in the other, promising him he would have as much as he wanted if he could remain immobile for few seconds.”

 

“Let me guess, honey biscuits.”

 

“Indeed, he managed to have them anyway even if he didn’t stay still; it was hard denying him anything.”

 

Brian understood that.

 

“Justin was our miracle, you know. My wife and I tried to have children for years without success; we had given up on our dream, when Jennifer realized she was pregnant while we were away. We didn’t dare to hope that we would hold our infant in our hands.”

 

“Why?”

 

“She had had three miscarriages in the past. It was a torture experiencing such happiness to see it shattered all of a sudden.”

 

Craig went near a console and poured himself a cup of wine. Then he invited the King to sit on the couches facing the gardens.

 

“So Justin was not born in the Lowlands,” the King remarked.

 

“No alas, he was born in Caldell in the Kingdom of Presus. I went there for business, since it could take months, my wife accompanied me. After Justin’s birth we stayed there a few weeks until we were sure that Jennifer and the baby were able to travel.”

 

“I wanted to see you because I’m intrigued by your house Lord Taylor. I was impressed by all the safety measures you took. I know that you put them in place when you came back with your newborn child. What were you afraid of and is there any threat towards Justin that I should be aware of?”

 

Brian looked at the man closely; Craig didn’t show any sign of uneasiness or discomfort on the contrary he seemed willing to answer the question. He was the perfect image of someone who had nothing to hide.

 

“Your majesty, business is not always safe or trouble-free. One can make enemies when people are jealous of one’s success for instance or when one refuses to do business or lend money to someone.”

 

“So your life and your family’s were threatened?” The King asked.

 

“Absolutely. It’s a long story, your majesty.”

 

“I have time.”

 

“I learned the art of business from my father, but also from a dear friend of mine a man named Apollo, who lives in Presus. I had met him through acquaintances here in Peare and we became good friends. When my father disowned me for marrying a commoner, Apollo offered me employment in his bank and a roof over my head. Jennifer and I lived with him and his wife for a few years. We became associates and I advised him in many lucrative business deals. I became a rich man because he trusted me. Then I left Presus after having enough money to care for my family. Thus Jennifer and I came back home to the Lowlands, where I bought this house for her and our future children. We were happy even if we were childless.

 

Five years or so after my departure from Presus, Apollo requested my help with a new business deal. I went back there with Jennifer and helped my friend. Apollo let me know that he didn’t want to be a banker anymore. He found being a creditor and a lienor too tedious, so he offered me to buy him out since we were partners, which I did. I was now the proud and sole owner of a bank in Presus. I didn’t intend to keep running it, since I was going to leave. I was looking for a good manager and Apollo recommended me many suitable candidates. That’s when Jennifer learned that she was pregnant. The physician didn’t recommend a long journey back home in her condition, knowing that she had had many miscarriages. He advised us to stay in Presus until the birth of the child. So we rented a house near Apollo’s and his wife. In the meantime I was still taking care of the money lending business while selecting the perfect candidate. Life was good, money was flooding, and all was going well with Jennifer’s pregnancy. Everything changed when a nobleman came to me, to borrow an important amount of money.”

 

Craig Taylor looked at the gardens as if trying to remember the events.

 

“What happened Lord Taylor?” Brian asked.

 

“I didn’t like the man at all, something about him bothered me. In business I often rely on my instinct, your majesty and it never fails me. He told me that I could double the interest. He was undoubtedly desperate to suggest something of that sort. I was not willing to do any business with him so I refused. He didn’t take it well; he threatened my wife and I. I learned quickly that the man was not from Presus. Seeing that I was not going to change my mind, he and his men burned my house down. I thanked the gods that Jennifer was staying with Apollo’s wife, Berine, but five servants died burned alive, trapped in the house by his men. His henchmen tried to kidnap me one night when I was leaving my bank and my friend Apollo lost an eye while trying to rescue me.

 

“Why didn’t he just go to another banker?”

 

“Because none of them had the liquidity, a good banker needs a fine balance between the money he lends and the money which is reimbursed; and many of my colleagues had more money out than in. In Caldell there were not many people with the funds and our man was in hurry, he didn’t want to wait. With the benefit of hindsight, I think he had an inside source who had revealed my bank’s books. It’s a good thing that we didn’t keep the bank cash proceeds there, but in a safe and secret place.”

 

“How did you get rid of him?”

 

“I didn’t, he left suddenly. It’s only later I learned that he needed the money to pay for his army of mercenaries. He couldn’t borrow money from anyone in his Kingdom; otherwise he would have aroused suspicion and jeopardized his plan. I was reassured at first when he left, but it didn’t last since the man who threatened me became a King.”

 

“What?”

 

“You know him; he was once your father’s friend and created his own reigning dynasty.”

 

“Stockwell?”

 

“Yes, King Jim Stockwell of Goria, the late King of Goria’s trusted cousin. So once Jennifer and our child could travel, I sold the bank, we left Presus and came back here. Learning how spiteful he was I took all the precautions to ensure that my wife and my son would be safe.”

 

Brian rose from his chair and stood in front of the window watching the gardens.

 

“If he left so suddenly, it’s because he found another way to finance his project, my father secretly gave him gold and men, in exchange for some of Goria’s treasures. You were right to be cautious Lord Taylor; Stockwell is despicable.”

 

“As the years passed I was less worried. I supposed that he didn’t have the time or the desire to seek revenge against a small banker, who didn’t lend him the money he needed to take the throne.”

 

The King turned to Craig Taylor. “Then why did you kept the security measures then?”

 

“Because of King Jim’s obvious aspiration to conquer the Lowlands and since the late King of Megarit didn’t seem to care, I had to be careful. I wanted to depart this house only if had no other choice left. My wife’s grave is here and my son loves this place.”

 

“I’m not my father Taylor, I will not let Jim take any piece of my Kingdom, over my dead body,” the King said with conviction.

 

***

 

Justin watched from the large windows as his friends were leaving, going back to their house to get ready since he had invited them for dinner in few hours. They were so excited to meet the King. Justin had wanted to introduce them before they left, but the King was with his father in the older man’s study, talking. The blond wondered what they were discoursing about.

 

He suddenly felt two strong arms encircling his waist and he knew immediately who it was. The brunet placed his head on Justin’s shoulder tightening his hold.

 

“I thought I would find you with your little friends,” the King said.

 

“They went home to change except for Ethan and Nina; they can’t really ride for three hours to Peare and back. All of them want to be in their best attire to meet you. By the way, you made quite an impression on Aleck, you know.”

 

“I always make an impression Sunshine.”

 

“You have the healthiest ego I have ever seen.”

 

Justin turned in the brunet’s arms and kissed the ruler. The older man’s lips tasted like wine. The blond was only too happy to become intoxicated with the man’s unique flavor. Brian deepened the kiss, taking control of it, grabbing the boy’s face, pulling him closer. Justin moaned in the taller man’s mouth, his body reacting instantly and he molded his frame against the older man’s, his hands travelling on the ruler’s back. He broke the kiss when he felt the gold thread on Brian’s wrist against his cheek.

 

“Brian we didn’t take the gold threads off, it has been days,” the blond reminded him.

 

“Later,” Brian said, attacking the young man’s neck.

 

Justin moved away from him and the older man sighed in defeat.

 

“No, it can’t wait, it will bring us bad luck, and we have to bury them in a sacred ground.”

 

“There is no temple here, we will do that in Peare,” the ruler suggested trying to reach for the blond who escaped.

 

“Actually there is a small one, but I don’t want to bury them there, I know the perfect place.”

 

The blond grabbed the King’s hand and dragged a reluctant Brian out of the room.

 

***

 

Craig watched from his study’s windows as his son and the King were walking in the gardens hand in hand. His son was talking animatedly to the ruler, showing from time to time a statue or a fountain.

 

“It’s a good thing that you have loyal servants, who know when to eavesdrop,” Mathew said.

 

“Do you think he believed you?” Haydar asked.

 

Craig Taylor turned to face the man, “I think so.”

 

“You have never been a good liar,” Matthew Taylor remarked.

 

“I didn’t really have to lie, I just omitted important parts of the story,” Craig asserted.

 

“As long as you remained as close as you could to the truth, it should be fine,” Haydar commented.

 

“Perhaps…we should have told him the truth,” Craig suggested.

 

“Have you lost your mind?” His father inquired. “How do you know you can trust him with the truth? It’s too dangerous.”

 

“I have to agree with your father Craig. I’m afraid King Brian could use this information to settle the score with a man he deeply abhors,” Haydar explained. “It would mean war.”

 

“But war could occur anyway,” Craig spoke.

 

“Indeed, but it will not be because of what we know. You don’t want blood on your hands, Craig,” Haydar exposed.

 

“Don’t let your guilty conscience deceive you son, secrecy is the best solution and protection in this case,” Matthew Taylor voiced putting a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder. “Please don’t forget that you swore that you would never divulge that secret.”

 

Craig Taylor sighed and gazed at his son and the King. “I know father, I know it, even if I wish it could be different.”

 

***

 

The ruler followed Justin to the back of the stunning gardens. They reached a huge weeping willow tree. The large tree with its thick canopy of arching branches was planted near a small pond. Brian didn’t know that a tree could be so graceful with its draped foliage.

 

Justin stood in front of it and caressed the slender leaves, before parting the branches. Brian followed him under the willow tree. Inside it was half-light. There was a small stone bench. Justin was facing a tall marble statue surrounded by flowers mostly tulips, lilies and roses. The sculpture represented a woman, wearing a summer dress. However, what caught the eye was the fact that her whole body was covered with a long see through veil. It had been sculpted with real dexterity and skill. The detail of the veil falling back on her was splendid. By the way Justin looked at the work of art; he knew that the veiled woman represented his mother. The blond had brought him to his mother’s grave. Knowing Justin he should have known that the place could not be sinister, but peaceful and beautiful.

 

“There is not a place which is more sacred for me than under this willow tree and I think we should bury them here…if you want of course,” the blond said timidly.

 

Brian took his small dagger and cut the gold thread around his wrist and did the same for Justin. Then they both knelt near the statue. The ruler dug a small hole in the ground and placed the gold threads inside.

 

“Are we supposed to say something?” He asked.

 

Where was Cynthia when you needed her?

 

“Probably, we can make wishes for the future,” Justin replied shrugging.

 

“Like what?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“Fine, I want….”

 

“No, you are not supposed to say them out loud Brian; otherwise they will not come true. Everybody knows that, haven’t you make wishes before? ”

 

Brian rolled his eyes and wished for many and multiple orgasms a day for them and for refraining to strangle his spouse in the years, days and seconds to come. The blond had closed his eyes joined his hands and was muttering to himself. The King exhorted himself to be patient but after few minutes he had enough.

 

“Justin.”

 

“What?”

 

“Just make a damn wish; you don’t need to describe the life you want.”

 

“I’m not done yet, and please don’t shout in here, speak with your inner voice.”

 

“My what?”

 

Justin placed a finger on Brian’s lips, silencing him before going back to his wishes. The King waited as his husband was once again whispering to himself.

 

“I’m done,” the younger man said at last.

 

“I’m so glad I’m still young.”

 

Justin rolled his eyes. The King covered the small hole and rose, helping Justin up afterwards.

 

“Let’s go back,” Justin said.

 

“Not yet.”

 

The monarch sat on the stone bench, motioning for the surprised blond to join him.

 

“You are going to miss this place, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes I will, but I’m taking her with me, in my heart.”

 

“What do you do when you come here?”

 

“I come here to think, remember our moments together and I talk to her sometimes.”

 

So Justin was one of those people who believed that the deceased could hear them since they were still among the living. Brian didn’t, he really hoped that Black Jack was not around that he was being tortured in the afterlife. However Justin seemed too pragmatic to have those kinds of beliefs, perhaps the young man just needed that connection with a mother he deeply loved. The ruler found himself curious about what Justin disclosed to her.

 

“What do you talk about?”

 

“Mostly about my day, things I can’t figure out, father, grandfather even Vico.”

 

“And me?”

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“It’s none of your business.”

 

“Why can’t you tell me?”

 

“Because it’s personal Brian.”

 

“Come on, I promise I will not repeat it.”

 

“Very funny.”

 

Brian bumped the blond’s shoulder with his own. “Spill Sunshine.”

 

“Fine, I told her you were a kind man and that you were handsome.”

 

“Just handsome? Have you seen my face? My perfect body?”

 

“I also mentioned your humbleness.”

 

“What else?”

 

The blond blushed a little. “Nothing.”

 

“You are such a bad liar, Sunshine.”

 

Brian looked at the statue and wondered how it felt to grow up with a mother who was not depressed or saddened most of the time.

 

“Tell me more about her, firstly how such a beautiful and certainly clever woman ended up marrying a Taylor.”

 

Justin slapped his arm and then with a smile proceeded to open up about his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The statue under the willow tree was inspired by the veiled virgin by Giovanni Strazza www.heritage.nf.ca/articles/society/veiled-virgin.php and one of my favourites sculptures by Antonio Corradini titled the veiled truth : http://www.italianways.com/veiled-truth-sculpture-and-secrets/
> 
> ***For the part with the Willow tree I kept listening to one of Karl Jenkins pieces Amate Adea, if you don’t know it, here it is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zg638aR8ho
> 
> **** When Craig is talking about bank it’s not in the contemporary sense at all. It’s the beginning. Most bankers didn’t even have an official “bank”, the money was in their home etc.


	20. The Lowlands' Gains and Delicacies

_**Lowlands, the Taylors’ Villa in Aggatta’s valley.** _

 

When Justin had offered the King to visit his childhood treehouse, the older man had expected a precarious wooden edifice, haphazardly nailed, which would be falling apart. He had pictured a filthy place where grubby children could play, or hide from their parents and tutors. However what he had seen was a beautiful abode with a mossy roof, made of the greatest wood, twenty feet above the ground. The treehouse had been built around a three hundred year old massive oak tree, in the gardens grounds. Brian could easily imagine how it was the perfect hideout for children, after climbing the wooden ladder one felt completely isolated from the world.

 

The treehouse was made of finely detailed wood and composed of two levels; with several rooms and a secret place. The whole structure had been designed with nature in mind since some of the oak branches hadn’t been cut and were part of the house.

 

Justin had shown him the place, bouncing around with excitement and youthful glee, so proud of his arboreal home, making him wriggle, bend, squat to observe all the nooks and crannies. The younger man had a story for each area. The only thing which had made the visit more enjoyable was the fact that the ruler had been able to watch Justin’s ass, as the young man preceded him in every room or hole.

 

The blond had explained that with the help of his friends, he had drawn the plans and imagined the whole wooden house. His father had insisted, for safety reasons to have carpenters construct it. The blond and his companions had helped at every step. The children had carried woods, nailed, painted and even built some of the furniture. Justin had presented some of his friends’ creations. Brian had grimaced seeing a small chair with three legs, resembling chicken ones, made by Alexis. It was perfectly horrendous, but Justin had stared at it with pride. It was probably the look that parents gave their children’s drawings that everyone else found ugly. If love was definitely blind, the brunet now assumed that for some people, friendship could be as well.

 

Justin had been talking about the games his friends and him played in their comfortable hideout, when Brian noticing several large cushions on the floor had decided it was time for less innocent games.

 

Justin lay on top of Brian, his fingers drawing a pattern on the man’s broad bare chest. Brian was caressing the younger man’s hair distractedly, passing his fingers between the blond locks. The blond decided that it was a good time to talk about what he had in mind.

 

“Brian, I have something to ask you.”

 

“No Justin, you can’t take one of these hideous chairs to the royal palace,” Brian replied.

 

The young man pinched one of his nipples making the older man groan.

 

“It’s serious Brian.”

 

“Fine, what is it?”

 

Justin sighed. “I want to be part of the King’s council.”

 

Brian didn’t say anything and moved to a sitting position, looking intensely at the young man now on his lap.

 

“And you have decided that on your own naturally, the Taylor men and Haydar have nothing to do with that sudden and unexpected demand.”

 

Justin decided to go with the truth, since Brian valued it above anything else.

 

“They have everything to do with that demand, my father and Haydar suggested it to me and emphasized how important it was. But you know what? I think I would have come to that same conclusion eventually, after few months or a year. I want to be involved in the Kingdom’s affairs.”

 

“You want power Justin,” the King stated.

 

“It’s not about what I want but what I need. I need my voice to count, I need my opinion to matter and I don’t want the Lords and the advisors to be more aware of what is happening in the Kingdom than I do. I don’t want to be left on the side, knowing I made sacrifices to be the Vice-King of Megarit. I need to be more than the one who perpetuates the lineage. If all this means for you that I want power, then yes I want power. I need more power. You offered me a partnership; if I enter the King’s council it will feel more like one to me. Brian you would want the same if you were in my position.”

 

The King closed his eyes and Justin started massaging his shoulders with appeasing motions, and the man sighed in pleasure.

 

“Of all the moment you could have chosen, you pick one when we are both naked. I can smell manipulation.”

 

“If I wanted to manipulate you; I would have brought it up, minutes ago, when you had your manhood inside of me.”

 

Brian shook his head at him. “Why can’t you just say cock or dick? Manhood? Who speaks like that?”

 

“I do, and also real gentlemen, polite people, and lovers of our native tongue. Our language is beautiful, rich and poetic; I don’t see the need to pollute it with those awful words. We need to be vigilant, if we let them gangrene it; we would soon be reduced into belching and having gas as a form of communication.”

 

The King moved his eyes upwards, “a because I don’t want to would have been a sufficient answer.”

 

“You asked me a question; I tried to respond the best way I could, in order to convey my honest opinion on the matter.”

 

Brian took hold of his hips and brought him closer. “You are fucking annoying you know that.”

 

“If you say so, but we have digressed. We were talking about me entering the King’s council.”

 

“No, we were talking about me contemplating the idea. You are too young and inexperienced Justin, people have been waiting sometimes for years to be part of that council. ”

 

“I know I’m young Brian, but I don’t know why it should be a disadvantage, I will bring a new perspective to your council. The men and women populating Megarit are not all over forty. As for my inexperience I’m a quick learner and I’m not afraid to work hard.”

 

“Hard indeed,” the King said his hands wandering on the younger man’s organ as the youth batted his hands away.

 

“I will need to think about it,” the ruler revealed.

 

That was good, Brian hadn’t expressed a flat refusal, and he wanted to consider it.

 

“When can I hope for an answer?”

 

“Few months.”

 

“I would prefer an answer before we reach Liberty,” the blond let him know biting his thumb nail.

 

Justin knew it was not going to go well with his husband. He had noticed how Brian didn’t like to be ordered or pressured into doing something; the older man always had to feel that he was in control.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why the fucking rush? I’m not going to make such an unprecedented decision in a few days.”

 

Justin was not about to tell the King that he considered he could be influenced by others, as if the almighty King Brian would accept the fact that it was possible for him to be coerced into doing something.

 

“Brian, if you don’t think I can do it now, I doubt that a few months would make any difference.”

 

The brunet frowned and seemed to think about it. Justin’s heart was beating waiting for Brian to give him an answer.

 

“I understand why you want to be in the council. I have to admit that if our positions were reversed I would ask for the same,” the King said. “Fine, I will give you an answer before we reach Liberty. However I always grant favors and positions based on people’s merits and abilities; I will have to make sure that you are up for the task.”

 

Justin was confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“You will have to submit to three challenges, while we will be on the road and if you pass all three of them, and I repeat all three, then I will sign the decree making you a member of my council.”

 

“What kind of tests will they be?”

 

“You will see Sunshine, but if you don’t succeed in all of them, it means that you are not ready and you will have to wait months, probably a couple of years, before asking me to enter the council once more. And I will have to test you once again.”

 

“Brian that’s not fair. How do I know that you will not give me challenges you know I will inevitably fail?”

 

“I’m not going to hand this position to you without checking first if you are going to be competent. Also, I’m not an unjust man, Justin. I can promise you that what I will ask of you is what had been asked of me. You should be glad that I will be giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, and I didn’t just tell you to fuck off when you asked. You want more power, this is the deal I’m offering you, take it or leave it.”

 

“You didn’t test any of the other members.”

 

“I didn’t but I knew their abilities, but more importantly they are not my husband, if you can’t be efficient it will reflect on me. Let’s not forget that you being part of that council will benefit you more than me. The other members will only be too happy to go babble around that you are there because I enjoy fucking your ass, that I think with my dick. How do you think it will make me look?”

 

It was an important risk to take; Justin could either pass those tests or fail which would mean no real power for a couple years, not being able to participate fully in the Kingdom’s affairs and decisions. He wondered what his father, his grandfather or Haydar would do. It was a bold gamble but one which could have such a great reward. Even if he didn’t like the trials, he understood why Brian was doing it. He wanted his decision to be based on the younger man’s value. Justin knew that making him a part of his council would not be easy for the older man. People would see a case of nepotism, the King submitting to his husband’s ambitions. It would obviously not please the commoners, who couldn’t get any significant positions based on their merits, since high functions were reserved for nobility. Furthermore many would also see it as a proof that the King was letting his desires, his organ influence his decisions. He would appear weak and no ruler wanted to seem weak.

 

“So do we have a deal?” The ruler asked.

 

What other choice did he have?

 

“I accept your proposal, but promise me that you are not going to sabotage me.”

 

“I promise that I will not sabotage you,” Brian said solemnly. “So we should seal the deal,” he added his tongue in his cheek.

 

Justin smiled and pushed the taller man on his back; with his tongue he caressed the older man’s lips, before claiming the raspberry mouth in a deep kiss. Brian grabbed his bottom, but Justin removed his hands from his body, bringing them above the older man’s head.

 

“No, I’m the one in control.”

 

Brian laughed. “I see that all that talk about power got to you, little Taylor.”

 

“You have no idea, Kinney,” Justin affirmed smiling, taking his lips once again in a languorous kiss.

 

Since he couldn’t touch the man, Brian put all his passion in the kiss, his tongue caressing Justin’s. Next the blond’s mouth travelled down to the man’s chest, kissing the olive hairless skin. He bit on a nipple before sucking on it, and then his lips went further down; with his tongue he caressed the King’s navel. After that the younger man breathed in the King’s pubic hair; enjoying the man’s unique scent.

 

Brian sighed when the blond grasped his cock, and started stroking it painfully slow. Blue eyes looked up at him before licking his wet tip, making the brunet moan. Then the younger man took the swollen head in his wet and hot mouth sucking on it greedily, the ruler moaned loudly at the amazing sensation. When Justin started to take the length deeper into his mouth, the King closed his eyes and threw his head back against the cushions, grunting. He would have moved his hips upward but firm hands on his hips were preventing him from moving. Brian’s own hands flew on the man’s hair but the motions on his cock stopped straight away and the hot mouth abandoned his aching cock.

 

“What the fuck?” He asked looking down at his husband.

 

“I’m the one in charge keep your hands to yourself.”

 

The ruler placed his hands above his head, mumbling about bossy blonds. However he was rewarded with the wicked mouth back on his dick, sucking him eagerly. Brian let out a deep throaty moan. The pleasure stopped abruptly a few seconds later, the mouth leaving his cock once again and he groaned in frustration. He raised his head and saw that his husband was settling above his dick. Brian immediately sucked on two fingers and pressed one in the younger man’s hole, then a second, teasing the hot and tight opening with his fingers, making his husband shiver and moan.

 

“Brian…stop teasing…I should have tied you up.”

 

The older man laughed, kissed his husband’s lips before settling back in a lying position.

 

Justin placed his hands over the brunet’s shoulders to steady himself as Brian grabbed the base of his leaking manhood and held it so he could slide on it easily. Eyes closed, the blond went down slowly on the huge penis which was stretching him, moaning at the burn which preceded so much pleasure. They both groaned at the delicious sensation. Justin continued engulfing Brian until he was fully seated on the man’s generous organ, the King’s testicles touching his bottom. He felt so full and he could feel his husband’s hot sex pulsating inside of him. Justin enjoyed this position since he could take his pleasure, while watching his Brian’s handsome features transfigured with bliss. The brunet sat up and took his husband’s face between his hands and kissed him hard, sucking on his tongue. Justin broke the kiss and stared at the Brian’s glazed eyes.

 

“What did I say about your hands?” Justin asked against the brunet’s lips.

 

“They give you great pleasure,” Brian replied grabbing his butt and capturing his mouth once again.

 

Justin pushed the older man away on his back once again, his hands on his husband’s rib cage, but he remained still.

 

“Justin, who is teasing now, move.”

 

The little shit gave him a small smile and didn’t budge. Brian pushed up and Justin’s mocking expression was replaced by a surprised and blissful one as he moaned. After that the blond started moving up and down at a slow pace. Justin couldn’t help the whimpers pouring out of his mouth as he rode the brunet’s cock, up and down. The younger man rotated his hips crying in pleasure, moving in sensuous motions. Brian thrusted up, hard.

 

“Oh Brian….yes…,” he cried accelerating his motions.

 

The King emitted a guttural sound, as Justin clenched and unclenched his leaking cock, moving quicker. Brian grasped the blond’s hips and began pumping into his hot and tight hole, in counter balance with his husband’s motions. They moved together at a frantic pace filling the room with cries and moans.

 

Perspiration was making the younger man’s silky skin shine. His eyes were closed, and he was biting his lower lip, his hips never ceasing their up and down movements. He threw his head back shouting his pleasure. Brian enjoyed seeing him so wild, shamelessly fucking himself on his cock. The blond swivelled his hips slowing the pace once more, before accelerating his motions. Brian was sure; he was trying to drive him insane with his rhythm. The older man was unable to hold the grunts coming from his throat.

 

Justin stared at Brian’s expression of sheer pleasure matching his own, and he increased the pace, his hands pinching the older man’s nipples. The brunet let out a guttural moan. Their eyes locked and Justin had to close his, blinded by the heat and the intensity he could see in Brian’s look.

 

“Open your eyes Sunshine…..Look at me,” Brian ordered breathlessly.

 

Justin opened them languidly, watching his husband, mesmerized by his hazel eyes, which were expressing so much. They were telling him how beautiful he was, how good it felt to be inside him, how perfect their couplings always were.

 

By the way his husband was panting and moaning, Brian knew he was close. He fisted the younger man’s cock stroking it, in rhythm with his movements. He felt the blond shiver.

 

Justin let out a guttural and loud moan and came on Brian’s hands and chest, as the older man was filling him with his hot seed, and he then collapsed on top of the brunet, his body covering with tremors caused by the intense orgasm.

 

“You…are not really good…. at following orders,” the blond murmured before closing his eyes, making the man underneath him laugh.

 

***

 

The royal couple entered the room, where all the guests were gathered before the dinner. Musicians were playing and servants were walking around the guests carrying beverages. The pair was late since they had spent longer than necessary for their third bath of the day. The blond enjoyed his baths with the older man after an amazing joining, above all if it led to even more pleasurable activities.

 

Craig Taylor immediately came towards them followed by a servant holding a tray with a choice of drinks for the couple.

 

“Father, there are more people than I expected,” Justin commented.

 

Around twenty people were present in the room.

 

Craig Taylor smiled. “Don’t worry, our neighbours and friends only, they were really excited to meet the King and many wanted to bid farewell to you, Justin, I couldn’t deny them that. They have seen you grow up, and they are so proud of your new status. Mervin’s mother has been crying.”

 

Justin knew how overly sensitive the woman was. She had always been so nice to him. Mervin’s mother had hoped that one day, Justin and his son could get married. Thinking of his friend, Justin tried to locate him and saw him with Nina near the patio doors.

 

The couple was quickly separated since his father wanted to introduce few of his trusted companions to the King. Justin was heading towards his friends when he was suddenly cornered by the twins sporting identical pouts and frowns.

 

“Master Sunshine, it didn’t work,” Dalia asserted with a scowl.

 

“What didn’t work?” Justin asked.

 

“You said it’s always better manners to ask if you want to borrow something, which doesn’t belong to you, right? And if you ask nicely the other person would certainly lend it to you,” Dalia explained.

 

“Well yes,” Justin answered.

 

“We tried it, but it didn’t work, she refused,” Rosa stated.

 

“Who refused?” The blond wondered.

 

“That selfish Isabel and I don’t see the problem, it’s just for a night,” Rosa answered.

 

“Trevor’s paramour?” Justin inquired.

 

“Yes, her,” Dalia confirmed.

 

Justin was not surprised that Isabel was present; it was not disapproved of for one to bring one’s lover to such events, as long as the flame was well behaved. The young man spotted her at Trevor’s arm, in a low neckline red dress, revealing a generous breast, and wearing sparkling jewelry, her red lips smiling at something Trevor had just said. His friend was quite taken with the gorgeous woman. Isabel was seven years older than his lover, and she was not with him for his money, since she had her own; being the widow of a rich man. They had been together for three months and Justin had only met her once. Isabel seemed like a nice and charming woman. She possessed wit and a good sense of humour, after all one needed it to be with the facetious Trevor.

 

“She is lovely, what did you want to borrow?” Justin wondered once again.

 

“Trevor,” they both replied at the same time.

 

Justin looked at them incredulously. “What’s wrong with you? I mean you ask for things, like shoes, dresses, fans, not human beings. Of course she is going to say no,” Justin affirmed.

 

“We were nice; many women don’t ask and just steal other’s lovers,” Dalia said.

 

Justin thought that she may have a point about that, but he was not going to start a debate about that.

 

“Girls, you can’t borrow him, he’s not a coat. We don’t do that in Megarit…or anywhere else for that matter,” Justin explained. “You have to put yourselves in her shoes; she likes him, and doesn’t want to share him.”

 

“Why can’t she share? They are not married yet,” Rosa exposed.

 

“She should be thankful after a night with us, he will be a better lover,” Dalia declared.

 

Justin shook his head. “There are many other men.”

 

“But we want Trevor,” Dalia said obstinately.

 

“Find someone else girls,” Justin advised them.

 

“Your highness, here you are,” Emmett declared.

 

“This is not fair,” Rosa claimed before the twins both walked away after a quick curtsey.

 

“What was that?” Emmett asked.

 

“They couldn’t get what they wanted. The twins asked Isabel, Trevor’s lover to borrow her man for the night.”

 

Emmett burst out laughing.

 

“Emmett it’s not funny,” Justin said but couldn’t help smiling.

 

“You should be proud thanks to you they are now so polite,” the taller man stated.

 

***

 

Justin took another beverage from one of the servants’ trays and looked discreetly for the King. He was still talking with Nina. He had seen earlier, when Tucker had introduced her to the King. Brian had kissed his friend’s hand and smiled at her warmly. Nina definitely appeared to be under the monarch’s spell. Who wouldn’t? Brian could be charming when he wanted to be. If she had been a man, he would have been a little bit worried by the way Brian had been spending so much time with her. Justin shook his head seeing how Nina was drinking in his every word and had a slight blush on her cheeks.

 

“Does your friend know that he doesn’t like women?” His grandfather asked behind him.

 

Justin turned to face the man and smiled. “Let’s just say that Brian has a way with people.”

 

“Making them forget who he really is?” Matthew Taylor inquired. “The black wolf in a white lamb’s skin attacking the flock of sheep, devouring them one by one.”

 

“Grandfather, you are overly dramatic as usual,” Justin said. “Please be nice, actually I need you to be nice, I’m trying to convince the King to intercede with his mother, so you can be received at court once again.”

 

“Why would you do that? I don’t want to go back to that place Justin, seeing the old bat’s face will give me urticaria. I have already developed a slight rash for being in close proximity with the Kinney brothers,” the older man explained showing his perfectly fine arm to his grandson.

 

Justin let out a frustrated sigh, “Grandfather, I want you there, and please stop calling the King’s mother an old bat.”

 

“If it fits, you will agree with me once you see her.”

 

“I just hope she’s not going to hate me too, one Kinney is enough.”

 

“Who? The King’s brother?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Matthew Taylor laughed. “Let’s hope it’s really hate.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Matthew Taylor put a hand on his grandson shoulder. “Don’t listen to me Justin, I’m being overly dramatic,” he said smiling before shouting out at one of his old friends.

 

***

 

As he was talking with a group of guests, Nina came near him, ordering the man next to Justin to move over.

 

“Oh Justin, the King, what a wonderful specimen, if only I was his type,” Nina exclaimed while fanning herself. “I need a penis.”

 

Few people coughed, other cleared their throats, and many looked at her voicing their disapproval. However Nina didn’t care. She had always behaved like she wanted. His friend was the last of four siblings and her parents had always been too lenient with her.

 

Justin guided her away from the group. “Well unfortunately I can’t give you mine.”

 

“This is so unfair, those eyes, those lips and those hands, I can easily imagine them on my skin,” she revealed.

 

“Perhaps you need more than one fan,” Justin suggested laughing.

 

“Do you believe in mind control?” His friend suddenly wondered.

 

“Why are you asking me that?”

 

“I swear it felt like I was hypnotized by those hazel eyes, I don’t even remember what I said, what we talked about.”

 

“If you were not so busy imagining him naked, perhaps you would have been able to follow the conversation,” Justin remarked.

 

“We conversed for a long time, didn't we? I’m sure it made many people green with envy, perfect. Oh I can see Loretta, what a hideous dress. The poor girl has no taste. I need to tell her what a bad choice she has made.”

 

“Nina, she is depressed, her betrothed has called off their engagement,” Justin reminded her.

 

“And it is a reason to look like a buffoon? Look at that hairstyle. No wonder he didn’t want her anymore. I hate dull.”

 

“Please be diplomatic,” Justin warned her.

 

“I’m always, Justin.”

 

“Oh really? When?”

 

“Oh Shush,” she said slapping his arm with her fan, and then headed for the girl. Justin could clearly hear as the other guests around him her words to the girl.

 

“Loretta, you look awful. This colour should only be worn at funerals. Well…maybe not, it may offend the dead. There is this creation called a mirror, try to dress in front of one next time.

 

“Nina but…” Loretta started before being interrupted.

 

“Enough about that ugly dress, I was introduced to the King; he kissed my hand, that hand,” she said holding out her right one smiling. “You will never get the chance to get close to him as I did, so let me tell you that he smells wonderfully and his…….”

 

Justin shook his head and groaned.

 

***

 

After many introductions and talking to few people, the King had retreated with his friends to a sitting area, reserved for him, surrounded with tall palm trees. The place offered him a small secluded space away from the guests’ constant stares. Even if Brian was used to be the centre of attention and often enjoyed it, he was glad sometimes to have some tranquillity during a festivity.

 

They had settled on the comfortable couches and from his vantage point he was able to see the whole room. Now that he had retreated in the restricted area, only the people he summoned were allowed to join him. It was one of those habits when the King attended a gathering, so the monarch would not be bothered by the endless appeals of those who wanted favors or the King’s ear.

 

Brian tried to remember the name of all the people he had met tonight, but couldn’t. The monarch had had the opportunity to meet Justin’s friends. Some of the encounters had been pleasant, like Nina, who had been a wonderful source of information. He hadn’t had to persuade her to talk, few smiles, compliments and the girl had swooned. The young woman had only been too happy to talk about the dynamics in their group, with humour. The King was sure that she hadn’t intended to reveal so much, however like many she hadn’t been able to resist the Kinney charm. Brian smiled at how he was going to use all he had learned to torture Justin’s little friends, actually those who clearly displayed a certain attraction and infatuation for his husband.

 

Other encounters had been particularly peculiar, like when Trevor and Alexis or was it Aleck, had been introduced to him. Trevor seemed like a fine young man. He was accompanied by a woman; a young widow that Brian suspected was his mistress. As for Alexis, he had been unable to look at the monarch in the eyes, or focus on what they were all saying. The young man’s eyes kept wandering on the King’s crotch. At some point his brother had not too subtly elbowed his little brother, so he could answer one of Ben’s questions. Brian had just rolled his eyes. The boy needed to get laid badly. He was certainly not going to do the honours. He was not into skinny brats, and he actually liked his men plumper, in the most important parts of their anatomy, their cock and their ass. Brian was grateful the brothers’ presentation had been short; he was persuaded that otherwise Aleck would have creamed his pants. Before leaving Trevor had apologized to the King for his brother’s odd behaviour, revealing that the young man had apparently just located his penis. The monarch had laughed at the quip; he knew too well the weight of having weird people around, who often embarrass you. Ted and Michael were some of them. Perhaps those two could end up together. If it was the case, the monarch hoped that they would be unable to reproduce. The world didn’t need anymore of that kind.

 

The King ran his eye over the room in search of his young husband, who was talking with a group of people accompanied by his father. The monarch rethought about his conversation with father Taylor. Craig had seemed sincere. Like him, Brian listened to his guts and he couldn’t help thinking that something was not quite right, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He may have to look into it, if Craig was hiding something he wanted to know what and why. He hated surprises.

 

The King watched as the blond laughed, while talking to one of the guests, who put her hand on his cheek, before pinching it, and the young man blushed. Brian marvelled at the fact that Justin could look so innocent, after all the things they had done together. Nobody seeing him could imagine how he could spread Brian’s come on his body or how wicked his mouth could be. Perhaps it was what many called the gift of innocence, nothing the blond could do would manage to tarnish his apparent purity.

 

Brian noticed that he was not the only one looking at the blond, he saw Ian standing near the entrance doors with a man, both staring at his husband.

 

“Who is the man with Ian?” Brian asked Tucker.

 

“One of Justin’s friends Mervin.”

 

“Ian and Merville, interesting.”

 

Brian smiled. It couldn’t have been more perfect if he had planned it.

 

“I know that wicked smile Brian,” Ben told him. “What are you up to?”

 

Brian ignored his friend’s question and his smile grew wider; this was going to be so much fun.

 

“Bring them to me Tucker,” the King ordered. “I’m so impatient to meet them.”

 

***

 

Tucker went to do the King’s bidding and few seconds later he came back with the two men. The taller one knelt in front of the King.

 

“Please rise Mervin, and both of you have a seat,” the ruler told them. “Rodney a drink for my guests.”

 

The valet took a jar of wine and poured two cups placing them on the small table for the two young men.

 

Brian then raised his cup. “To you gentlemen, I’m glad to make your acquaintance Mervin.”

 

“All the honour and the pleasure are mine, your majesty,” Mervin expressed smiling.

 

They all drank. Ben, who was sitting near by watched the King suspiciously. Brian was being nice, too nice. It meant only one thing, phase one had started, putting the prey at ease. This was not going to end well for those young men, he thought. Ethan seemed a little bit uncomfortable and kept glancing at the King expecting a change in his tone or attitude. Justin’s friend had had the opportunity to meet the King before, he probably knew better. As for Mervin he was smiling broadly, happy to see the ruler so well disposed towards them, poor guy, he had no idea that the King had something in mind.

 

“Are you going to entertain us tonight Ethan?” The ruler inquired nicely.

 

Ethan’s eyes widened and he gulped.

 

“No your majesty, I left my instrument at home…I thought that I would give myself as we say in music a pause.”

 

“Really? Such a pity, you are quite talented,” the monarch claimed with a sweet smile.

 

“I thank you, your majesty,” Ethan told him.

 

“Do you play any instrument Mervin?” The King asked.

 

“No your majesty I have no artistic talent whatsoever,” the young man replied.

 

“That’s not what I have heard; rumour has it that you sing, mainly under people’s windows,”

 

Mervin became livid, cleared his throat and looking at his friend for support, encouragement or for help. Ben wondered what it was all about. He turned to Tucker who mouthed ‘Prince Justin’s windows’. Ben shook his head and hoped for Mervin that he was not going to say anything stupid.

 

“Your majesty…..I was drunk, young and foolish,” the boy voiced quickly.

 

The King laughed, and both young men looked at each other before laughing too, forced chuckles.

 

“I have been younger and foolish too, who am I to judge?”

 

The King drank from his cup and signalled for Rodney to serve him once more. Then he raised his cup once again.

 

“To being young and foolish,” he proclaimed.

 

The young men repeated the King’s sentence, and they drank too under Brian's intense gaze. If they had seen the look in the King’s eyes they would have probably ran for the hills.

 

“This wine is one of the best. The Lowlands seems to overflow with beauty and delicacies….Like my husband for instance, don’t you think?”

 

And here it was, Ben thought phase two, interrogating without openly doing so to trap the prey, and he wondered what Brian had against those two. The young men shifted awkwardly and looked at each other.

 

“What? You don’t think he’s beautiful?” The King asked scowling.

 

Ben had to smile at that. They were so screwed. In one hand if they said that they didn’t think Prince Justin was beautiful, it would be a direct insult to the King. On the other hand if they agreed on the statement that the Prince was indeed attractive, it gave the ruler the opportunity to question them about any attraction for the Prince, screwed indeed.

 

“Of course your majesty, he is,” Mervin concurred quickly.

 

Brian looked at Ethan, narrowing his eyes, waiting for the man to agree.

 

“He is…really….beautiful,” Ethan stuttered.

 

“Well now that we all agree on that, what do you think one should do if one's attractive husband was courted by……..let’s say hypothetically speaking obviously, by one of his childhood friends?”

 

“Your majesty…I wouldn’t dare…Justin is my friend, I may have had in the past feelings for him, but it’s not the case anymore, I don’t court Justin,” Mervin rapidly defended himself.

 

“I was only speaking hypothetically, Mervin, but since you want to talk about your own experience, let’s talk about that,” the monarch said pleasantly.

 

Ben rolled his eyes once again; Brian was like a cat playing with mice before eating them.

 

“However, I think we should start with Ian here, so are you in love with my husband?”

 

If Ethan needed any indication that he was in trouble, the fact that the King was now calling him Ian was a big proof of that, Ben thought.

 

“Your majesty….Justin is my friend and had been for many years.”

 

Ben groaned, it was never a good idea not to give the King a direct answer, or to lie to him.

 

“And did you write all your friends twenty five poems?” Brian inquired with a smile.

 

Ethan’s expression was comical, his eyes were wide and he kept closing and opening his mouth. He tried to say something but nothing came out of it.

 

“Mervin, did he ever write you a poem? I mean you are his friend as well.”

 

Ben could feel Mervin’s struggle, he didn’t want to make things worse for his friend and at the same time he didn’t want to lie and incur the King’s wrath.

 

“No, he never did your majesty, but….” Mervin answered pitifully.

 

“You are not fair to all your friends Ian, little Mervin here is probably offended by this oversight,” Brian advised him, and then he suddenly snapped his fingers. “I know how we can remedy to that situation. Ian should just create a poem right now, in a similar vein he would for Justin.”

 

Ethan gulped.

 

“Come on, don’t be shy; we are not going to judge,” the King asserted.

 

Ethan sighed and glanced at Mervin, who wanted to be anywhere but there.

 

“Go on,” the monarch insisted.

 

The fiddler swallowed. “Tall…and….brown…brown…and…tall….like….like….a tree…strong and…. comforting…” Ethan stammered.

 

The King had pulled his lips in, to stop himself from laughing. Tucker had trouble keeping a straight face. Ben had to bit the inside of his cheek not to laugh.

 

“Your majesty, I think that I’m not the best subject for a poem,” Mervin confessed coming to his friend rescue.

 

“You shouldn’t depreciate yourself Mervin, Ian is a great poet and like any great poet he can write about anything. I think what he needs is a little inspiration, from his muse, we should ask Justin to join us.”

 

The expression of relief on the boys’ face was too amusing.

 

The King pretended to look for his husband. “Actually he seems in a deep conversation with someone, why disturb him now? You know what? I have the perfect idea.”

 

The monarch gestured for Rodney to come forward.

 

“Rodney, I need that letter, the poem that Ian gave my husband yesterday, it’s in his desk in his room. I didn’t have the time to read it.”

 

“I don’t think it will be necessary, your majesty, I could do… without…without it,” Ethan hastily told the King.

 

“Is something wrong Ian? You seem quite pale,” Brian remarked. “Are you feeling well?”

 

“I’m fine your majesty, I’m just afraid you will laugh at my pathetic skills displayed in that silly poem,” he replied.

 

“Of course not, I’m sure it’s not silly, now I want to read it even more, I know I’m going to love it,” the King assured.

 

“I…doubt it,” the boy whispered.

 

“Why not? The only thing which would displease me would be if it mentioned any burning desire to get in my husband’s pants,” the King divulged. “I’m persuaded it would not be the case. Why would you do something like that, when I warned you personally about coveting what is mine?” Brian said laughing. “It would be like challenging your King, wouldn’t it? Don’t you think Mervin?” He added.

 

Mervin laughed too, but it looked more like a grimace, he was sporting a worried expression on his face, glancing alternately at his friend then at the King.

 

“Yes your majesty, it would be totally stupid, no one in their right mind would do that,” Mervin responded with a confidence which made Ethan grow paler.

 

“You are right, only a fool would do that. I mean the last one who defied my direct order, is still bedridden,” the King continued. “Afterwards my sword had to be cleaned for a long time, viscera are so tenacious, so annoying,” Brian announced. Then he pretended to think, his hand stroking his chin. “Did I say bedridden? No he’s dead, I had to be merciful and put him out of his misery.”

 

Ben could see small pearls of sweat appear on Ethan’s forehead. He looked as white as a sheet.

 

“Your majesty, I knew you wanted to read it, so I took the liberty of bringing the letter already, and for all intent and purposes I also have your sword,” Rodney, the perfect valet informed the King. He then presented the King with a silver tray containing a piece of paper.

 

The sheer panic in Ethan’s eyes was something Ben hadn’t expected. What did the idiot put on that poem? The young man looked at the paper, then the King and his eyes rolled in his head and he fell on the small table face down.

 

The King raised an eyebrow. “Do you think it’s the wine?”

 

The King’s eyes landed on Mervin who was beside himself, the young man immediately fall on one knee head down in front of the King.

 

“Your majesty, I confess I was in love with Justin, but it’s gone. I mean I will always cherish him, but I know that between us nothing could happen. I would never ever disrespect your majesty by displaying any interest in the man you married. It will be incredibly stupid and dangerous for my well being.”

 

“And?”

 

“Your majesty?”

 

“When should I expect the return of my husband’s five undergarments in your possession?”

 

***

 

Brian’s friends couldn’t stop laughing after both boys had left, with Mervin helping Ian walk on trembling feet. The fiddler had hopefully learned his lesson.

 

“Brian how did you know about the five undergarments?” Tucker asked.

 

Brian smiled mysteriously. “I have my sources.”

 

“What was in that poem?” Ben asked. “What did he say?”

 

The ruler gestured for him to open the piece of paper. Ben did and read it silently.

 

“It’s about pork and chicken,” he revealed.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s the dinner menu that I had in my pocket,” Rodney announced.

 

“You didn’t have the poem?” Tucker wondered in surprise.

 

“No I just knew that he gave it to Justin yesterday, and I suspected it contained something he didn’t want me to read, he probably talked about his fucking feelings,” the King replied disdainfully.

 

Tucker laughed harder and Brian shook his head.

 

“Rodney, you were brilliant, the fake letter and mentioning my sword, it was perfect,” Brian said.

 

“You mean he was not in your evil plan from the beginning?” Ben asked.

 

“No he wasn’t and he played his part very well, you are going to work for me Rodney,” the King proclaimed.

 

“I would be honored your majesty, but you have to know something first,” the man exposed before gazing at the King’s companions.

 

“Please leave us,” the King told his friends.

 

The men nodded before taking their leave.

 

“So?”

 

“Your majesty, I went to jail.”

 

“What for?”

 

“I hit my previous employer a Lord, who used to beat his young husband. At first I tried to ignore it but it got worse. Once in front of me, he threw him in the stairs. I was afraid to do anything, fearing of losing my job. I had my widow sister and her three children to take care of. One day he came back home drunk and punched the young man hard in the face. He put his hands around his neck and kept squeezing, I thought he would stop, but he didn’t seem too, so I hit him with a vase. I was arrested and sent to jail.”

 

“You went in jail for defending that man, why didn’t he testify for you?”

 

“He was afraid of his husband, I can’t really blame him.”

 

“You mean he didn’t leave the piece of shit?”

 

“No unfortunately.”

 

“How long did you stay in jail?”

 

“A year.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“I was lucky, your majesty, it could have been for longer, perhaps fifteen years, my former employer was rich and powerful. Fortunately for me Lady Taylor heard about me and asked her husband to intervene. Lord Taylor knew the magistrate and pleaded my case. When I came out, Lord and Lady Taylor offered me a position in their home. I’m really grateful for their help I owe them so much. I thought you should know about my past if you wanted to hire me.”

 

“Do you want to work for me?”

 

“I do, your majesty, it’s unhoped-for, it would be like a dream come true, and I would still be able to look after Lord and Lady Taylor’s son, even indirectly.”

 

“I don’t know about the dream part Rodney, I’m not an easy man, I can be a real asshole.”

 

The valet smiled, “your majesty, easy is good but sometimes it gets boring.”

 

“Then you are now officially my valet.”

 

“Congratulations,” Justin exclaimed behind them, smiling broadly at Rodney.

 

“Thank you your highness,” Rodney bowed before giving them some space.

 

Justin sat next to the King on the couch.

 

“Look at all you have gained from the Lowlands Brian, a husband, a valet and hopefully better manners,” Justin teased.

 

“I have good manners, I know you enjoy my bed manners,” Brian said smiling at him before pinching his ass.

 

Justin rolled his eyes.

 

***

 

Brian was listening to Justin talking about one of the guests, when Lord Taylor appeared followed by two people.

 

“Your majesty, I’m sorry to disturb you, but you wanted to make their acquaintance, may I introduce you to a friend of mine and a neighbour, Lord Anthony Barrington and his spouse Lord Julian Barrington,” Craig Taylor announced, as the couple put a knee down in front of their King and his spouse.

 

“Of course,” the King said.

 

Justin had risen from his place near Brian, to welcome his friend.

 

The monarch asked them to rise. Lord Taylor immediately excused himself to tend to his guests. Anthony was a tall man with dark brown hair and a perfectly trimmed thick beard. He was standing near a young man with long blond hair falling down his back. He had delicate features; he was detailing the brunet trying not to be too obvious about it. His green eyes were laced with avidity, and he had a small challenging smile on his lips. Brian knew that kind of look, his court was full of men watching him that way. However the King never responded to it. He didn’t like to be challenged, he was always the one choosing those he would bed certainly not the contrary. The King realized that Julian was one of those men, who liked to be the centre of attention and catch everyone’s eye. Brian had to admit that he was like that too.

 

“Your majesty, Julian is a close and dear friend of mine since childhood,” Justin commented.

 

At Justin’s statement the green-eyed young man’s expression softened and he glanced at his friend with a radiant smile, caressing Justin’s arm. Brian frowned wondering if Julian wanted to be more than a friend. The young man better kept his eyes on his own husband.

 

Brian offered them a seat, in the couch in front of him and Justin reclaimed his seat at his side.

 

The ruler remembered Lord Barrington only because the man had bored few people at a gathering Brian had attended, with his incessant chatting about his beloved spouse, ignoring all the men around him.

 

“Lord Barrington and I have met before, in Liberty a year ago, if I recall,” the King revealed. “It was at one of Lady Chadwick’s parties.”

 

“That is correct your majesty, I’m flattered you remembered, I was not sure you would, there were so many people,” Anthony said.

 

Brian wondered if Lord Barrington had actually hoped that the King would not recall their first encounter.

 

Julian threw a surprised look at his husband and then frowned. “Lady Chadwick? Really? You didn’t mention that, husband. Rumour has it that she enjoyed introducing young men and women to rich protectors.”

 

Brian smiled behind his cup as Justin eyed him suspiciously.

 

“And if I’m not mistaken, you were quite in demand Lord Barrington. Those young men were full of praise for you,” The King added. “I was a little bit envious actually, who would have known that kindness and a beard could be so attractive for young men….and women of course,” the King stated with a smile.

 

Brian was exaggerating of course; Barrington had barely talked to any of the young men and women in search of a rich lover. He had remained mostly on his own, and when he was not talking about his husband, he looked bored and eager to leave.

 

Julian was now glaring openly at his husband, fuming he took off the hand he had on the man’s arm.

 

“Your majesty….” Lord Barrington started but was cut off by the King.

 

“I remember that you and I had an interesting conversation about marital fidelity,” Brian recounted. “I told you that one had to be unfaithful when one still could since a time would come when one couldn’t be unfaithful if one desired.”

 

“What an interesting counsel,” Justin declared glaring at the King.

 

Lord Barrington was uncomfortable, Julian was livid and Justin was narrowing his eyes at him. Brian just kept smiling and he drank more wine.

 

“I really enjoy the Lowlands’ wine,” the brunet remarked with an enthusiasm which denoted with the humour of the people around him.

 

“May I take my leave your majesty?” Julian requested.

 

Brian nodded and Julian bowed before leaving.

 

Anthony looked at his departing husband anxiously. He was about to express his desire to follow his husband, when the King prevented it. The monarch rose and the two people remaining in his company did too.

 

“Lord Barrington, I need a favour,” the monarch said.

 

“Whatever you wish, your majesty.”

 

Brian gestured to Ben, who was not far from them. Once his friend was there the King turned to Lord Barrington.

 

“Lord Barrington, this is Ben one of my trusted men, I would like you to tell him everything you know about….the silk trade,” the King demanded.

 

“Silk trade your majesty?” A confused Lord Barrington inquired.

 

“Indeed and please be as detailed as you can,” the ruler insisted.

 

Ben was totally impassive and guided Lord Barrington towards the patio doors. Brian seeing them talking, gazed to where Julian had headed. The young man was with Alexis and was staring at his husband with a shocked and angry expression.

 

Brian smiled but his glee didn’t last when he turned to his husband and saw a set of piercing blue eyes glowering at him.

 

“What the hell Brian?” Justin inquired angrily.

 

“Don’t yell Sunshine, use your inner voice.”

 

“Do you think it’s funny? Why did you do that?”

 

“I gave Barrington his balls back, since he had been emasculated by your little friend, his husband was basically flirting with me in front of him. I mean the man needs all the help he could get to control his spouse.”

 

“It’s Julian, he flirts with anyone.”

 

“With you too?” Fuck Brian thought when it came out of his mouth.

 

Justin glared at him. “I knew it! You were not doing anything altruistic; you were trying to get back at Julian for what? Are you jealous of him?” The blond asked incredulously.

 

“I’m not jealous of him. How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t do jealousy? I just don’t think it was respectful of him to eye fuck me and grope you in his husband’s presence.”

 

“Grope me? Are you kidding me? He touched my arm; no one mentioned that you suffered from hallucinations.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

The blond glared at him. “And why do you care if he disrespected his husband anyway? What are you now the rescuer of wounded husbands?”

 

“It’s not such a bad occupation.”

 

“I’m going to see if my friend is fine,” Justin announced. “By the way, I may grope him to offer comfort,” he added before leaving.

 

It was Brian’s turn to glower at the blond.

 

***

 

Justin went in search of Julian and followed him when he went out of the room. The blond found him in a small anteroom. Julian was pacing and seemed really upset. The blond felt so guilty that Brian’s behaviour had caused his friend pain.

 

“Julian…I’m so sorry, the King is…” He started.

 

“Oh Justin, I should have know it…all those business trips, the miserable was pretending that it was for work, but I’m sure now he has a lover.”

 

“Julian, the King….”

 

“Gods bless the King, thank goodness for him, Justin, if he hadn’t mentioned that party I would still be unaware of what was happening under my very eyes.”

 

Justin was confused. ‘Gods bless the King?’ What the hell? How come Brian was suddenly the hero? He created the discord. Didn’t Julian saw what he did out of jealousy or since he didn’t do jealousy out of insanity?

 

“The King probably thought that my husband had told me about it. He didn’t the fucking scamp. His promises of undying love, all lies. And the coward didn’t even try to explain himself and went to talk with that man,” Julian said angrily, and then he stopped his pacing and looked at his friends with worry in his eyes. “Oh Justin do you think he’s going to leave me?”

 

Justin was perplexed by his friend’s behavior going from anger to desperation.

 

“Julian, don’t be silly, Anthony loves you, he will not leave you,” Justin affirmed.

 

“But I betrayed him, too many times and now he’s tired of me….Oh gods, I don’t want him to leave me….Oh Justin what did I do?”

 

Justin was so surprised by Julian distressed, his friends was usually so optimistic, and strong. He immediately took him in his arms.

 

“It will be fine Julian you two will just have to talk. I’m sure it will be alright,” he comforted him.

 

After a moment Julian pulled away, breathing deeply.

 

“Justin I’m not going to let a whore take him away from me, I will need a name and then I will act. I’m going to cut the bitch’s balls, and feed them to him,” Julian claimed with a murderous expression in his eyes.

 

“Well, you don’t really need to resort to murder...”

 

“Julian,” Anthony said. He was standing in the doorway.

 

“I will leave you two to talk, Justin announced relieved, squeezing his friend’s arm before leaving.

 

Anthony bowed as he passed by. The man was always so courteous in every circumstance.

 

*

 

Justin closed the door behind him, leaving the two together. He immediately went to the adjoining room, a small dining room. He didn’t really want to eavesdrop just to make sure that everything was fine. He was a little bit worried, seeing how upset Julian was at the mere idea that his husband could leave him. Knowing his friend temper he hoped they could speak calmly and work it out. He put his ear against the wall.

 

“Well, Lord Good manners, no one ever told you that it was rude to eavesdrop,” Brian declared from the opened door making him jump.

 

“Brian, what are you doing here?”

 

“Who do you think advised Anthony to go to his husband?” The ruler said moving towards his spouse, before leaning on the wall near him.

 

“How nice of you, knowing you created this mayhem.”

 

Brian snorted. “As if those two didn’t have issues. Your friend has been fucking around on him while he has been a good soldier. They may thank me later; I may have just saved their marriage.”

 

“How do you know about him being unfaithful, I never told you about it? And again why do you care?”

 

“Sunshine, it’s a matter of solidarity, we married to wicked blonds have to look after each other’s back. And I certainly hope that you were not influenced by little Julian’s deplorable habits, because I’m not Barrington, there will be blood. And I intend to talk with your friend I don’t want his mouth on yours.”

 

“Wicked blonds, really?”

 

Justin glared at him, he would show him wicked. He knew that what he was about to do was totally childish, and it would not resolve anything, but he didn’t care, Brian was too infuriating. Justin threw his foot towards the older man’s shin. However the moment his foot was about to connect with Brian’s body, the brunet moved his leg and the blond’s foot landed on the wall.

 

“Argh, Argh,” he cried hopping on his good foot. “Why did you move?”

 

“Oh was I supposed to stay still and get myself kicked? I have good reflexes, I tend to use them.”

 

“It hurts,” Justin complained.

 

Brian rolled his eyes and led his husband on the nearby table and made him sat on it.

 

“It will teach you, weren’t you the one who said that violence was not the answer?”

 

“You deserved it.”

 

Brian sat on a chair and placed Justin’s foot on his lap, and took his boot off. It was made in soft leather, which was probably why he had hurt himself. He removed the thin sock, while Justin kept groaning in pain. His big toe was red.

 

“Come on Justin, don’t be such a baby about it.”

 

He received a glare from the younger man and he smiled.

 

“I’m not being a baby Brian, it really hurts, and I will have you know that feet and fingers are sensitive areas of the body. Our extremities contain a lot of nerves. Also there is little tissue in our toes to absorb the impact and….Ouch.”

 

“Did I inadvertently squeeze your big toe while examining it, interrupting your unwelcome lecture? Pity.”

 

“Next time I will not miss,” the blond promised. Then the younger man looked down at his toe grimacing. “Is it bleeding?”

 

Brian shook his head, “it’s just red, you are not going to die.”

 

“It still hurts,” Justin said pouting like a little boy.

 

“I know what may distract you from the pain and even appease it,” Brian said seductively.

 

“What?” Justin asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. Brian smiled; his boy was always ready to try something new.

 

Justin watched the brunet grasped his foot and bring it near his face. Next he kissed his ankle, and worked his way down, kissing and licking the bridge of his foot. The sensations were at first a bit ticklish but it felt good. Then the older man’s lips travelled to his injured big toe. Brian kissed around it, opened mouth kisses.

 

Their eyes met and Justin noticed that Brian was enjoying it as much as he did. The ruler slowly wrapped his mouth around his big toe, sucking on it softly. The blond closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. Justin lay back on the table, lost in the sensation. He didn’t know that someone sucking one’s toe could be so erotic and pleasurable. When Brian used his tongue to lick all around it; he let out a surprised moan. He heard a loud sound but ignored it, enjoying the feel of the tongue on his toe.

 

However he was unable to ignore the sound of one clearing one’s throat not far away. He immediately opened his eyes and sit up, reclaiming his toe from the King’s mouth and grip.

 

“Dinner is served,” Emmett announced. “Didn’t you hear the loud bells?”

 

The taller man was not alone, next to him was Nina, his grandfather, Aleck, Tucker and Ben. They were all smiling except for his grandfather, who looked like he had eaten a lemon. They were in the doorway; the door had unfortunately been left open.

 

“I hurt my toe,” Justin declared, he could feel himself blushing. “Bri…the King was just….just….”

 

He looked at the taller man who was staring at him smiling at his discomfort.

 

“I was just sucking it as you all saw, so let’s go eat, I’m hungry,” the monarch declared.


	21. The Most Exquisite and Rare Flower

_**Lowlands, the Taylors’ Villa in Aggatta’s Valley.** _

 

Justin stood in the interior courtyard and looked at the blue sky through the glass skylight. He couldn’t believe it was time to leave his childhood home. He took a deep breath and looked around him, he grew up between these walls; every room had been a playground. The young man had always felt so much love and peace in this place. It was not devoid of bad memories though, such as his mother’s illness, and subsequently her death, or the moment he had learnt that his father was going to be executed. Yet he had never felt like his house had been tainted by those difficult moments. The happy times surpassed any dreadful ones.

 

The blond walked in one of the anterooms, it was actually where Julian had escaped during the party when the King had implied that Anthony was being unfaithful. Poor Julian had been beside himself. The couple had made up and had left the party early. Justin hadn’t dared to utter it out loud, but Brian had been right, his friend needed that warning since he took his husband for granted. It was obvious he had strong feelings for the man he had married. Anthony had been particularly joyful, his spouse’s jealousy had thrilled him, it was the proof he desperately needed, Julian had shown that he cared, he wanted him.

 

His friends and him had all gathered in the tree house the day after the party. To Justin’s embarrassment Nina had noticed that a couple of fluffy cushions were missing. The young woman had chosen them personally, and was really fond of them. The Prince hadn’t managed to stay impassable and had blushed. His friend had immediately realized what it meant, and had congratulated him. Ethan who was sitting on one of them had immediately rose with an appalled expression while Aleck had jumped on them face down breathing deeply into them. The musician had seemed particularly offended; he had reproached Justin for soiling their childhood haven. The blond had noticed that the fiddler’s eyes were suspiciously wet. The brunet was so dramatic; Justin knew that he would probably turn this revelation into a melancholic piece of music.

 

Julian had rejoined them at that moment, asking Ethan to get a grip, since he too had fucked at least three people in the treehouse. The long haired man had laughed at the musician’s pained expression. Next Julian had started talking about the sex filled and amazing night he had spent with his husband. As usual the blond had been too detailed about their couplings making his cousins, Aleck and Trevor cringe, trying to cover their ears with everything they could find. After that they had listened to Mervin’s account of what had occurred when the King had summoned Ethan and him.

 

They had all been immensely surprised by the amount of information the King possessed. All his friends had turned to Justin with wary looks. The group was persuaded that he was the one who had revealed everything to the monarch. Justin had assured them that he had just told Brian about Mervin’s singing prowess, and nothing else. His companions had all appeared doubtful. Aleck was the only one on his side, he had explained that he understood since he too would have confessed anything if he had to share Brian’s bed.

 

Trevor had pointed out that Justin was not even aware of the five undergarments Mervin had stolen. After awhile the young man and his friends had deduced that the young woman dressed in a yellow dress, remaining suspiciously quiet during their discussion was the culprit. They had all turned at the same time towards Nina. Justin had remembered how long she had talked with the King and her strange questions about mind control.

 

Nina had declared that she couldn’t be held responsible; apparently it was obvious the King had a gift to make people disclose anything. She was not the only one believing that, since Justin’s grandfather had advised her of the Kinneys’ evil powers. Justin had to roll his eyes at that.

 

Justin’s comrades only had good things to say about the King. Julian had even proclaimed that the man had saved his marriage. When he had noticed how his friend was full of praise for the monarch, Justin had abandoned his desire to tell him that the King had manipulated him. According to Julian, the ruler had allowed him to open his eyes, and to see what he could lose. Even if he had feared for his life Mervin was also impressed by his King. He had brought back the five undergarments, asking Justin to give them to the monarch as if they didn’t belong to the blond in the first place. It was clear that for Aleck the ruler was a god on earth. Trevor had affirmed that he had only admiration and respect for a man who had played his friends so well. He had laughed harder than the others at Ethan and Mervin’s description of their meeting with the King. Justin had expected that at least Ethan would have something against his husband. However the musician was so glad to still have his viscera that he hadn’t anything bad to state about Brian. He had also begged Justin to burn all the poems he had written for him.

 

The blond was amazed by the good impression his husband had made on his friends. How did Brian manage to do that? First of all, he had charmed Nina to gain information about the men he knew were infatuated with Justin. Then he had used those revelations to scare and teach the young men a lesson, and remind them of his claim on the blond. After that he had made Julian fear he could lose his husband so the young man’s attention would be focused on Anthony and not on Justin, thinking Julian was perhaps attracted to him. What was the most annoying for the young man was the fact that despite all his manipulations and scheming, he still came out as a powerful and intelligent man, a god, and an object of fantasy for his friends. Damn, Brian was good and he knew it, which made him so irritating. The young man realized that he had so much to learn from his husband.

 

Justin smiled remembering how he had reacted to his spouse’s shenanigans; well it hadn’t been clever of him to try to kick a trained soldier. After the others had caught them in the small dining room, everything had been so perfect. They had savoured a delicious dinner with some of his favourite dishes, while musicians were playing.

 

Justin looked through the window at the luxuriant gardens; it was there that they had watched the shadow puppetry show, a surprise from his father. The young man hadn’t expected it, he couldn’t believe that even Nina had managed to keep it a secret; apparently his husband had been aware of it too. The members of the house had been invited to enjoy the storytelling, servants, cooks, gardeners, and some of the guards had sat on the grass watching the legends of the Lowlands while listening to the sounds of ocarinas and duduks. Comfortably settled against his husband on a couch, Justin had laughed and been moved almost to tears under Brian’s mocking glance by some of the stories. Justin had been invited to play one of the old songs of the Lowlands on the duduk with the musicians. At first the young man had been so nervous to play in front of Brian and such a large audience given that he hadn’t played for ages. However once he had started playing he had forgotten everything around him, letting the beauty of the music take over. Afterwards they had danced under the moonlight. Brian and him had retired in their room at the wee hours, it was only after a passionate joining that Justin had let sleep claim him in his husband’s arms, a smile on his lips.

 

The next day after much begging, pouting, and using his wicked mouth on his husband, Brian had agreed that they could stay one more day. Justin had abandoned his packing for another time. They went riding to Justin’s favourite places in the Valley. It was supposed to be only the two of them but everyone had wanted to be part of the excursion. Brian had not been pleased by that, and had suggested losing the group several times. After their ride, they all went swimming in the lake. It had been such a wonderful day, Justin had been so glad to see Brian so carefree and playful. The group had then returned to the Villa where a lunch in the gardens was waiting for them.

 

He really appreciated the fact that Brian had come to Aggatta’s Valley, he was now part of the memories he would take with him.

 

“Justin,” his father called.

 

He turned to look at the older man and sighed, it was time to leave.

 

“We are waiting for you,” the older man informed him with a sad smile.

 

“Is there anyway to delay our departure?”

 

“I’m afraid not, son.”

 

“It’s what I thought.”

 

***

 

 

When they came out of the house, all the servants, gardeners, men at arms had gathered in front of the house doors to wish him goodbye. Justin gave them all a shy smile. He knew he had to say a few words but he had a big lump in his throat. He felt his father’s hand on his shoulder.

 

Justin stroked his hair nervously.

 

“Well….I never realized that there were so many of you,” he said making them chuckle. “It will shock all of you but I don’t know what to say,” the Prince added, the domestics and the men at arms laughed, they all knew how talkative the boy had been and still was.

 

“I can only thank you from the bottom of my heart, for keeping an eye on me all these years and helping my father raise me. You made this house such a haven for me. Unlike other children I have never feared any monsters because I knew Dijon would kick them or Millie would flatten them with her heavy frying pan. I was safe and loved, and for that I’m eternally grateful. Thank you, all of you, for making me feel that way.”

 

They all clapped, and those who had known him since he was a baby had wet eyes. Justin went to Dijon, and hugged the man who looked after him and always made sure that he was safe. The tall man had helped him when the blond had told him about his friend trapped in a brothel. Dijon had remained outside ready to intervene with two of his men if they didn’t come back as planned. He had kept his secret and had never told his father what had happened that night. Justin had not mentioned Dijon’s involvement to Brian, since he didn’t want the man to get into trouble for helping him and his friends. The blond then hugged Lionel, who had been his shadow for so long, who taught him how to collect honey, plant a tree, and who would stay at a safe distance when he would go for a walk with Vico. The brown haired man smiled sadly at him. Then Justin stood in front of Millie, who had a bag in her hands.

 

“I made you honey biscuits for your journey to Liberty, even if I know you would probably eat them all on your way to Peare,” the dark skinned woman said her eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

Justin smiled at her and took the bag. How many times had she threatened to spank him for stealing all the biscuits? How many times had he cried in her arms after hurting himself for being too reckless? How many times had he listened to one of her stories? She had adopted him, treating him like one of her own.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured. Justin couldn’t say more otherwise it would sound like a farewell.

 

Millie took him in her arms and after releasing him she was unable to hold her tears. She wiped them with her apron.

 

“Don’t forget to write.”

 

“I will not,” Justin answered before kissing her wet cheek.

 

He then let his father lead him towards the carriages, turning a couple of times to look at the men and women gathered for his departure. He hadn’t imagined that it would be so hard, he felt like he was leaving a piece of him behind.

 

Brian opened the litiere’s door, the curtains for him, and after a last look to his huge childhood house he got in. It was his mother’s litiere, a gift from his father. The interior was so spacious, with windows, and was enclosed by gold and white curtains. The litiere contained a large luxurious couch which could perhaps seat five people; four people could comfortably sleep in it. The couch was surrounded by three big silk pillows. A little table with two chairs were nailed on the litiere floor; Justin had often played cards with Daphne during several journeys. Facing the large couch was a long couch with a small table nailed in front of it. The litiere was decorated in white and golden tones, with some red and green. There were mouldings on the walls, and secured hanging lamps with candlesticks coming from the roof, in order to light the litiere when travelling by night, without risking burning it down. Everything had been thought for comfort and safety.

 

When they had discussed their journey to Liberty, his father had suggested that they should use his mother’s litiere since it was more comfortable than a carriage or travelling by horse. Justin hadn’t been willing to use that way of transportation, he wanted to ride and feel the wind on his face. His grandfather had reminded him of his fair complexion, since he tended to burn so easily, suggesting that it was a good idea to ride till Liberty. Brian had joked that he would reach Liberty looking like a tomato, and his grandfather had added that scaring his subjects was not actually recommended. Both men had looked at each other and laughed, before realizing that they had just shared a moment of complicity, which had seemed to shock them. They had immediately taken a serious expression. Justin had been glad to see that they could be pleasant with each other and laugh, even if it was at his expense.

 

Brian had pulled him aside, and had managed to convince the young man to use the litiere, telling him how pleasant their nights would be if they were not both sore from riding for interminable hours. Brian was adamant that only their couplings should give the blond a sore bottom. The ruler had called his backside a treasure which should be protected and cared for, and who better than the brunet knew how? Justin had agreed to his view obviously, he would get several occasions to ride during their journey; he didn’t need to ride all the way to Liberty. Why prevent himself from partaking in their pleasurable activities? When they had joined the others, they had noticed how Justin was surprisingly happy and impatient to travel in a litiere. Once they had had the chance to see it, Emmett and the girls had squealed in delight, thrilled to travel in such a comfortable and elegant transportation. Even Ben had expressed his envy.

 

Justin sat on the long couch with his bag of biscuits in his lap. Brian came in and sat opposite him on the large couch.

 

***

 

They started moving and Brian watched as Justin kept his head down, not saying anything. He only reacted when he heard his name being called outside. The blond immediately moved to the window, pulled the light curtains and waved at the people outside, who cheered loudly seeing him. The blond offered them a smile and even bent to grasp the tulips they were throwing his way. Brian did wave too, smirking at the small crowd gathered near Craig’s property for several hours. Justin smiled at a small boy who ran along the road following their litiere until he couldn’t pursue the horses anymore.

 

His husband put the bag he was holding tightly and the flowers on the table, then he placed his hands on his lap, looking at his hands. The young man looked so dejected. The King didn’t know what to say to ease his pain. He didn’t know why but he couldn’t help feeling guilty. He had seen where Justin had grown up, it was peaceful, and he had sensed the love surrounding him. He knew it was what made the young man so full of life and joy. It was the reason why the blond was so kind and generous; it was all the boy knew. Now he was going to enter a world full of trickery with a man who couldn’t love him. Brian felt like he had just stolen the most exquisite and rare flower, taking it out of its natural habitat, depriving it from a fertile ground and a wonderful care, to replant it in his arid soil, not knowing if it would remain beautiful or inexorably wilt. He had done that out of covetousness.

 

If he was a good man he would not have touched the younger man, he wouldn’t have married him. He would have found another way to assure Craig’s loyalty. However he wanted Justin and he didn’t want to let him go; he was selfish.

 

Brian could see that Justin was struggling not to fall apart; he was biting his lower lip, playing nervously with his fingers.

 

“Justin.”

 

“I’m fine Brian, I just need a moment,” he said in a small voice.

 

“Come here,” he demanded.

 

“I’m alright, I not some weak little….”

 

“Come here Justin,” he instructed again with a softer tone, moving back against the litiere’s wall and the big pillow. The younger man rose and came to lie near the King. The older man put his arms around him and the blond put his head against the taller man’s chest.

 

“There is no shame in feeling sad and pain in a moment like this; I know you are not weak. You are one of the bravest men I know, and I will not think any less of you because you are distraught to leave behind those you love and who took care of you.”

 

“It’s just….I didn’t know it will feel like that…I just….”

 

“You were not prepared Justin, even if you thought so, no one ever is,” Brian murmured caressing the blond’s hair in a soothing motion.

 

And the boy buried his face in his neck, and the only indication that he was shedding tears was the wetness on the older man’s skin, and Brian tightened his hold on him. He hold him for a long time until Justin’s breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

 

***

 

Brian felt their carriage slow down, and knew that they would be stopping; he couldn’t believe that they had been travelling for three hours. Justin was still sleeping after shedding tears over his past life. The brunet had stayed awake, listening to the younger man’s deep breaths, and the sounds surrounding him, the wheels moving on the stony ground or the horses’ hoofs flapping the road.

 

He had thought of all the ways to make Justin’s life at the Palace easier, so he could find his marks quickly. He had decided that he would allow the blond to make any change he needed to make the Royal Palace his. The ruler didn’t want him to be depressed; he wanted Justin to have a place of his own. The best way to do that was to devote one part of the palace for their use exclusively no courtesan, no advisor nor councillor. The west wing would be perfect for that; they needed a space where they could be on their own, well relatively. He was not going to live like his parents who were always on representation. Black Jack enjoyed being admired, celebrated, and surrounded by beautiful women and flatterers. Brian was certainly vain but not stupid; living that way would drive anyone insane.

 

It was not only important for his new spouse but for him as well, he intended to reign, be the King his father wasn’t, and for that he needed to keep his sanity. He had thought of the tasks ahead when he would reach Liberty, Justin’s coronation, Goria, treaties, taxes, the ruler across the seas, and all the reforms he had in mind. Brian wanted to leave a legacy; he would not be neglecting the Kingdom’s affairs as his father did. His great-grandfather’s reign had been Megarit’s golden age, under the Kinneys’ control; he wanted that influence, that power back.

 

Justin moved in his sleep letting out another soft moan. Brian wondered what he was dreaming about. He was now lying on top of Brian, a position he seemed to enjoy. Brian had been hard for awhile now, how couldn’t he? Since the blond’s light body was pressed against his and from time to time the little shit would move, grinding his groin against the older man’s.

 

“Is everyone dressed?” He heard Emmett ask.

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “Come on in.”

 

The man entered the litiere slowly and observing the King and Justin on the large couch he smiled.

 

“Our Prince is sleeping, I would advise you to wake him up with a kiss but I fear that you will just end up fucking him awake.”

 

“Are we there yet Honeycutt?”

 

“Don’t call me Honeycutt. I don’t think we are far; we are just waiting for a shepherd and his flock of sheep to cross the road. Oh the joy of the country life, but it should be quick.”

 

Brian felt Justin move, and the boy straightened up rubbing his face, sitting on the King’s lap. He then stretched languidly, moaning his eyes closed.

 

“Don’t moan like that Justin, Emmy Lou will think it’s an invitation.”

 

The blond opened his eyes, blinked and turned to see Emmett standing nearby; he gave the taller man an apologetic smile while moving away from Brian, blushing slightly.

 

“Hey Emmett,” the boy said, he had a sleepy face and the trace of dried tears on his cheeks.

 

“Oh poor baby, I have exactly what you need, I prepared this place myself,” Emmett exclaimed.

 

He turned to grab a wooden box near the long couch and retrieved a glass phial. He wetted a cloth and handed to Justin, it smelled like orange blossom. The blond grabbed it thanking the man and wiped his face with it. Emmett took a pewter flask and a cup and poured what seemed to be nectar and gave it to the blond, who accepted it gratefully.

 

“What’s going on? Why did we stop, it doesn’t seem like we are in Peare yet?” The blond inquired looking at the window.

 

“We have a sheep problem,” Emmett answered.

 

“Well we are near the bridge, we will be there in thirty minutes I think,” Justin observed.

 

Brian waited for Emmett to give him something to drink, but apparently mere Kings didn’t get offered anything. How come he became invisible when Justin was around? So he just grabbed Justin’s cup who let out a cry of protest.

 

“We are good to go,” they heard someone shouting.

 

“Well I will go back to my carriage…unless I could be persuaded to stay in this comfortable abode,” Emmett stated, waiting for an invitation Brian didn’t intend to give.

 

“Of course,” Justin announced enthusiastically.

 

“Leave Emmett,” the King ordered.

 

Emmett glared at him. “Another time your highness,” he said, before leaving the litiere, closing the door firmly behind him.

 

“Those couches are really difficult to clean,” Brian and Justin heard him say.

 

“What is he…?”

 

Brian didn’t let him finish and crashed his mouth against his, kissing him ardently, deepening the kiss. The boy tasted like cherries and peaches. Justin responded immediately, he was always so passionate and eager. Brian took off the young man’s coat; lay him down on the couch their lips firmly locked. The blond purred in pleasure when his hand reached his hardening clothed cock massaging it.

 

“Brian….I don’t think we should….”

 

The ruler reclaimed his mouth cutting out the young man’s feeble protest, his tongue caressing the soft walls of the blond’s mouth. Justin’s hands flew on his hair, caressing it and bringing them closer if possible. Brian didn’t lose any time, undoing the younger man’s string pants expertly, before his hand grabbed the blond’s hot cock. The brunet broke the kiss and quickly took off Justin’s shoes and socks.

 

“We…should wait to be in the palace,” his husband declared while raising his hips to make it easier for Brian to slide the pants and the undergarment down his body. Brian had to smile at that.

 

The older man licked his hand and started moving it up and down the young man’s cock, the pink head already glistening. He looked at his husband, Justin could barely keep his eyes open, the King smiled as the boy was whimpering, as he teased his slit with his thumb. With his other hand the brunet squeezed the blond’s balls, and then pressed a finger against his hole.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” The older man asked stilling his movements.

 

Justin opened his eyes, “No….don’t stop, more.”

 

“As you wish Sunshine,” the King declared before engulfing his husband’s cock in his mouth.

 

***

__

_**Lowlands, the Governor’s Palace in Peare** _

 

Justin immersed himself in the hot water, when he came up for air, he was not alone anymore in his baths, two identical set of eyes were watching him.

 

“Master Sunshine we took care of your clothes,” Rosa announced.

 

“Everything is in order,” Dalia added.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t throw anything,” Justin inquired.

 

“No, but we left all the ugly clothes in the chests. I don’t understand how someone as gorgeous as you can wear such awful things,” Rosa commented.

 

Those two were just like feminine versions of Brian when it came to clothes. His husband had had the same reaction when he had seen some of his outfits, he had used words like hideous, unwearable mess and Justin’s favourite, ‘you better not stand near me wearing that Sunshine.’

 

“I’m all sweaty,” Dalia commented.

 

The twins looked at each other, and under Justin’s surprised gaze, they removed their dresses. Then they undid their tight bun letting their hair fall freely to their hips.

 

The Prince noticed two things; first they didn’t wear any undergarment and secondly…

 

“What on earth did you do to yourself?” He asked watching their pubic hair.

 

“I’m coming in,” he heard Emmett's cheerful voice.

 

The taller man entered the baths with a fruit basket and a selection of soaps. He was about to say something when he noticed the girls standing in their birthday suits. He too stared at their lower abdomen.

 

“Wow, this is a work of art,” the brunet remarked getting closer to Dalia. “It is superb.”

 

“We did it yesterday,” Dalia declared proudly.

 

The twins entered the hot water and both sighed in pleasure.

 

“Why would you shape your pubic hair in the form of the letter T? Why?” Justin asked in disbelief.

 

“It’s in…how do you say when you want to show respect?” Rosa asked.

 

“To pay a tribute to someone or homage?” Justin offered.

 

“Exactly,” Dalia said.

 

“And the T is for….for Trevor?” Justin wondered.

 

“Yes,” Rosa answered with a dreamy expression on her face.

 

“You fucked Trevor?” Emmett asked. “But I thought Isabel refused?” The taller man glanced at a confused Justin. The brunet put the tray of soaps near the edge of the pool, grabbing some grapes; he sat on the floor eager to learn more. “So you fucked him?”

 

“Thanks to Master Sunshine,” Rosa voiced with a broad smile.

 

“I told you to look for someone else,” Justin reminded them.

 

“But you also explained why she refused, so we went back to her, to apologize. We told her that we knew how much she liked him and that he was not a coat. We made it clear that we didn’t want him for a life but just for a night to fulfill our desire, and he would not see us again,” Dalia told them.

 

“Well done girls, well done,” Emmett said.

 

“It was a great night, of great pleasure, Trevor is so skillful,” Dalia revealed.

 

“The things he can do with his tongue and his cock,” Rosa continued.

 

“I don’t want to know,” Justin said vehemently.

 

“And Isabel, her skin is so soft, and she smells so good,” Rosa added.

 

Emmett choked on his grape and Justin’s eyes widened.

 

“What? She joined you?” Emmett asked.

 

“Yes, we asked her, we know how to please a woman, we learned that in the harem,” Dalia informed them. “I had a lover for awhile but she became too possessive, she was even jealous of Rosa.”

 

“I told you it was not a good idea to be with someone for more than a week,” Rosa expressed with a smug smile.

 

“I can’t believe you had an orgy under my father’s roof, he better not learn about it. Please don’t do it again,” Justin stated.

 

“Emmett had two men with him in his room as well, two nights in a row, it’s an orgy too,” Rosa let slipped.

 

“Tattletale, and it was not an orgy but a threesome; it’s not the same at all…it’s just not,” Emmett claimed.

 

The twins laughed at his lame justification and he threw water at them, and they rushed to Justin’s side, standing at each side of him, hugging him tightly.

 

“What the fuck?” Brian said entering the baths by the secret passage. “Girls back off, what are you trying to do? To make him go to the dark side, he likes dick and I intend to keep it that way.”

 

The twins laughed at his words and released Justin.

 

“May I have a moment alone with my husband without an audience?”

 

“Can we stay and watch?” Rosa asked.

 

“Out,” Brian ordered before shaking his head.

 

The girls went out of the pool, took their dresses, and walked out of the room singing in Gamorian.

 

“Those girls have no modesty,” Emmett commented. “I love them.”

 

“Emmy Lou what are you still doing here?”

 

“Oops I hoped you would not notice; I should have stayed quiet,” he replied and then left the room waving at Justin.

 

Justin laughed and looked up at Brian who was taking his clothes off. The older man entered the hot water and took the blond in his arms and kissed him languorously. Then they took their usual place and position in the pool with Justin on Brian’s lap, his back to the brunet.

 

“How are you?” Brian asked massaging his shoulders.

 

“I will be fine. How was your meeting with Drew?”

 

“Your intruder, Gary died two days ago. Drew was hoping that the fucker was going to wake up so he could find out how he knew about the guards’ routine.”

 

“It seems that he died with his secret.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

***

 

_**The Governor’s Palace in Peare, two days ago.** _

 

Michael was pacing in his room nervously. He froze when he heard the particular knock at his door. He went to open it and let the man enter. The brunet looked quickly in the corridor to see if someone was present. He knew he was being totally paranoid but he couldn’t help it. He closed the door and locked it, he didn’t want any surprises.

 

“Was it you? Did you?” Michael inquired.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fuck, I didn’t want that, I didn’t want him to die.”

 

“You said you didn’t want him to wake up Michael, how was I supposed to interpret it? How?”

 

“I mean I didn’t want him to wake up until we left.”

 

“And what do you think would have happened? He’s in a cell in the governor’s palace, in the Prince’s father's care, Michael. Don’t you think the governor would have interrogated him once he would have wakened up? What were you hoping that he would have lost his memory? Don’t pretend otherwise, it’s exactly what you wanted of me.”

 

“I didn’t want that, I didn’t want him to die….Fuck it’s my fault, perhaps I should just come clean and confess everything.”

 

“What about me? Do you realize the risk I took for you? So you are going to thank me by getting me removed from my offices or worse killed?”

 

“I would never do that to you. I would just keep your name out of it, I would not tell them how he died but what I did.”

 

“You should have come clean sooner Michael, after you heard about the intrusion not weeks later. What are you going to say to the King? I’m sorry I was so jealous that I vented my anger to that drunk who had raped someone before, and I gave him the guards’ routine so he could enter your husband’s room and do whatever he wanted.”

 

“I was drunk,” Michael said pathetically, passing a hand in his hair.

 

“You didn’t seem that drunk when you came to my room that night. You better find something else because that excuse is not going to work. Being inebriated doesn’t justify that terrible act Michael. You sent that man to hurt an innocent young man, who had never done anything to you except marrying the King; it was not even his decision. Then you kept it a secret. Please do tell the King, I would love to see his reaction. And did you think about your friends? How they would feel? What about Drew? You betrayed him too, if something had happened to that boy he would have had to live with the guilt. Let’s not forget the guards, you drink and laugh with them, Michael, did you see them when it happened they blame themselves and were scared to lose their positions. And what is your uncle going to think, your mother?”

 

“You told me you understood.”

 

“I understand your jealousy not your actions. What do you think I feel when I see you following the King like a lovesick puppy, when you put him before me? How do you think I feel knowing that you want to keep our relationship a secret?”

 

“I didn’t want to make it official until we were both ready.”

 

“But that's the thing and I get it now, you will never be ready. I’m such a fool, I’m wasting my time.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“What you did opened my eyes, whatever is between us; it’s over Michael I don’t want to be with you anymore. You are not the man I thought you were. Gary is dead, you now have a clean slate, try not to screw up again, consider it my last gift to you.”

 

The man went to the door ready to unlock it, Michael grabbed his hand but the taller man shook it off.

 

“David.”

 

“I’m a healer Michael and I just killed a man for you, stay away from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** The duduk is one of my favourite instruments, if you don’t know what it is; here is one of my favourite songs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gOxB4hTvwc
> 
> Here is a famous piece: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSn8KTiKtrg
> 
> I discovered ocarina thanks to my brother, and the first time I saw it I thought it was the ugliest instrument on earth (lol), but what beautiful sounds it can emit. Here is a song and the intrusment if you have no idea what it is.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdl1UFRg3ck


	22. A Legend and A Nightmare

_**South of the Middlelands, Oark village.** _

 

Marilyn shuffled the cards quickly, then placed them face down, her heart beating rapidly. She always felt a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and anxiety before this specific task. The woman had decided a long time ago to restrict herself to a monthly reading for her ward, as her nana called them. The ward was a person who had consulted a seer, and with whom the clairvoyant had developed a deep connection. Her late nana didn’t know why and how this connection was created. The old woman thought that seeing someone’s future could bring a seer closer to another human being, or perhaps it was a question of their energy being linked. The clairvoyants couldn’t help checking their ward’s life to see if they were fine. Even if it was strongly discouraged, sometimes they would intervene to advise or help them. So for the past sixteen years Marilyn had regularly read the cards for her ward, to see how his life was evolving. She wondered what he looked like now; the last time the woman had seen him he was an infant.

 

The tall brunet had seen his mother’s death before it occurred, and she had felt for him. Marilyn knew that for the boy that wound was still healing. The first time she had managed to get a glimpse of his future, she had realized that Justin’s destiny was not like any other, she had also perceived great danger. The woman had been unable to fully comprehend all she had seen in the child’s future. However she was fully aware that when the future’s windows opened, one could only see small fragments of it. She knew since she was so gifted, she had been able to distinguish more than many seers.

 

Marilyn was about to turn the first card, when she was interrupted by someone rushing up the stairs with the discretion and the grace of a bear.

 

“Mar, if my mother ask, I was with you all day long,” the young man said with his mouth full.

 

“I’m not lying to your mother Hunter, and stop calling me Mar, it’s the silliest nickname I have ever heard.”

 

The youth lay down on an old couch eating what seemed to be bread with ham and by the smell of it, goat cheese.

 

“I’m not calling you Marilyn, it was the name of that bitch who dumped me for my former friend, and since you don’t answer to Marlon anymore, you are stuck with Mar.”

 

Marilyn sighed. “And the fact that you cheated on her with her own brother has nothing to do with her attitude of course.”

 

The young man straightened up immediately, his mouth hanging open revealing his chewed food. Marilyn made a disgusted face, young people these days.

 

Fortunately, Hunter swallowed before talking. “How the fuck do you know about that? You never did a reading for me and I never let you near my palms.”

 

“Language Hunter,” she admonished him, before smiling. “Some of us are so gifted that they can see things without reading cards or touching your dirty hands,” she shook her head. “Saying a lie many times doesn’t make it true, lover boy.”

 

“I’m not lying; I’m just adapting the truth to suit my purpose.”

 

“And this purpose is getting girls’ pity by telling them that your heart was broken by a cold hearted girl, so you can get under their skirts quicker.”

 

“Exactly, don’t you think it’s genius?”

 

“When I think so many people believe that youngsters have neither ambition nor purpose in life, they haven’t met you.”

 

“That’s for sure.”

 

Hunter stood up, took a seat near Marilyn, and looked down at the cards on the table.

 

“You are reading the cards for your mysterious ward aren’t you?”

 

“I was about to, when I was interrupted, and how do you know that?”

 

“You have that look before reading for him, and you always grab that sun necklace while doing it.”

 

Marilyn took her hand off her necklace with a surprised look on her face, while Hunter was smiling smugly. The stomach on legs was more observant than she thought.

 

“Don’t be so surprised by my awesomeness, I told you I was gifted too,” Hunter claimed, smiling broadly.

 

“Your statement would have had more effect without the piece of ham stuck between your teeth,” Marilyn remarked.

 

The young man tried to take it off with a black nail making the older woman roll her eyes.

 

“So what’s up with wardy?”

 

“Quiet, I need calm.”

 

Hunter closed his mouth with an invisible key, signifying that he was going to be silent, before biting in his bread. Marilyn glared at him since he was chewing loudly with his mouth open, he immediately closed it. The woman turned the cards nervously one by one; she was shocked and amazed at what she saw, laughing silently.

 

“What’s up?” Hunter asked impatiently.

 

“He’s coming.”

 

“Who? Your mysterious ward?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She looked at Hunter wondering if she should tell him how that visit was going to change the younger man’s life forever.

 

 

***

 

_**Lowlands, the Governor’s Palace in Peare.** _

 

 

Brian was tapping his fingers impatiently on the table, he knew that it was probably annoying his companions, but he didn’t care. What the fuck were the blond and Tucker doing? He was really hungry. The King had asked Justin to join him and his companions for lunch. If it had been Tucker alone, he would have already started the meal. He would give them five more minutes.

 

There was a knock at the door and his husband entered the room followed by the chief of his guards. Brian stared at his husband in admiration. The blond was still wearing his riding clothes, new ones apparently; he could perceive the twins touch. He had black pants, long boots and a short brown sleeveless leather coat worn over a white shirt with three quarter sleeves. The coat had gold mottled patterns, it was cut close to his slim body, accentuating his perfect physique, and the collar was high and flattering. The blond was wearing Brian’s gift, the sun necklace. Justin was glowing; he looked fucking hot dressed like that. He didn’t look like he had been riding for several hours. Images of him undressing the shorter man came into Brian’s mind making his cock twitch, and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, hoping that no one had noticed that he was consumed with lust.

 

They didn’t get the chance to have a fucking session in the morning; Brian had to review his troops early in the morning, since their departure was fast approaching. When he had come back, it was late and Justin was already gone for his ride with Tucker.

 

“Your majesty, gentlemen, I do apologize for my lateness,” Justin declared.

 

Since a Prince didn’t need to explain his lateness Tucker did it for him.

 

“We happened to pass a small hamlet, and the people there recognized the Prince. I don’t know how, stories probably travel fast. They were quite enthusiastic, everyone wanted to see him, talk to him or touch his clothes.”

 

“I can’t count how many babies I had to kiss,” Justin said taking his reserved seat at Brian’s right.

 

“Isn’t it adorable? Our little Prince close to his people,” Brandon asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Justin gave him a broad smile that Brandon hadn’t expected; the taller man threw the blond a suspicious glance.

 

“By the way, I met Todd on my way here, what a nice and charming man; I couldn’t resist inviting him for dinner. I intend to make sure that he’s placed near someone he has the deepest admiration for. Isn’t it adorable?” Justin announced sweetly.

 

The men in the room chuckled and Brian pulled his lips inside to stop himself from laughing. His brother glared at Justin then at him. Todd had been stalking Brandon since his little brother had had the bad idea of fucking him. The pursuer was getting on the Prince’s nerves. Todd was following him everywhere, and sending him letters. He had embroidered their interlaced initials on handkerchiefs that he had left in front of Brandon’s chambers doors. The Prince had told Brian that he was going to put him in jail, but Brian had ordered him to forget it. Todd was really efficient, and one of the best clerks working for him, as long as his stalking didn’t disturb his impeccable work, the King didn’t care. Moreover being obsessively attracted to someone was not against the kingdom’s laws. Brian had advised his brother to talk to Todd doubting that it would have any effect since it hadn’t worked with Drew. Brandon had talked firmly to the man, who had apologized, declaring that he would stop his stalking. The next day the younger Kinney had found a naked drawing of Todd in front of his door with dozens of red roses, and the stalking had resumed. Brandon had promised to get even with Drew who hadn’t mentioned that Todd had a tendency to be extremely attached to his lovers, even after a single night of passion.

 

Brian had mentioned to Justin his little brother’s problems, the blond had laughed at Brandon’s predicament, and the little shit had used it against him today.

 

“Justin, it will be my honour one day to return the favour,” Brandon affirmed narrowing his eyes at the blond.

 

“I will be waiting impatiently, brother,” Justin stated still smiling at the Prince.

 

“Well now that everyone is here, let’s start,” Brian declared.

 

The master of the service opened the anteroom doors and the servants entered the place with several plates, going near each guest so they could help themselves to the various dishes.

 

***

 

Justin had enjoyed the food and the company; it had been friendly and joyful. At the end of the meal Brian’s friends had decided to share with him some of the King’s finest moments. They had revealed that one day, out of a dare, Drew and Brian had stolen the Middlelands governor’s horse. The stallion had been reluctant to let anyone mount him, and had thrown them several times out of the saddle, and Brian had even once ended in the manure. Justin hadn’t been able to contain his hilarity. The taller man had placed his hand on his thigh, and had murmured in the young man’s ear that he was going to pay for that.

 

The lunch was also an opportunity for the young man to observe the King when he was surrounded by his closest friends. It was obvious that they shared a deep friendship, real affection, and complicity. They knew each other so well. They were Brian’s brothers in arms. Those men had managed to gain the King’s trust. Justin was a little bit envious, he had Brian’s ear, but he doubted the man trusted him yet, it might take years. The monarch seemed to enjoy the time they spent together, and since his poisoning, he knew that Brian cared for him. Justin sighed, he couldn’t have the man’s love; he had to be content with that. His thoughts were interrupted by Brian’s voice.

 

“Tucker is everything alright with our travel arrangements?” Brian asked while signalling his cupbearer to serve him more wine.

 

“Yes. I send Alan to check locations for our trip, he will be back tomorrow, everything is in order,” Tucker replied.

 

“I’m looking forward into meeting Carl once again,” Ben affirmed.

 

Seeing that Justin didn’t know who it was, he turned to the younger man.

 

“Carl was one of our teachers when we were at the military academy, he was hard but fair,” Ben informed him.

 

“I want to convince him to come back to the capital, I want him to be in charge of the Military Academy, I have plans for that place,” Brian added.

 

“Did you all attend the academy together?” Justin asked.

 

Justin only knew that they had grown up together, but he doubted that Michael or Ted had been to the academy, they didn’t look or react like trained soldiers. However in Ted’s case appearances could be deceiving.

 

“Not Michael or Ted for sure, Mickey doesn’t know how to hold a sword, and Ted doesn’t like blood,” Drew teased.

 

“I would have loved to go to the academy with you…Hmmmm men in uniforms, I can’t resist them,” Emmett revealed.

 

“Who can you actually resist?” Ted asked.

 

Emmett pretended to think about it. “No one,” he answered.

 

All his friends and Justin laughed.

 

“It was only Drew, Brian and I at the beginning, we were the youngest recruits, Brandon came later,” Ben replied.

 

“How old were you?” The Prince inquired.

 

“I was fifteen, Drew fourteen and Brian twelve,” Ben answered.

 

Justin was astonished, he had never heard of an heir going to the academy at such a young age. Usually they were still in the Royal Palace with a house of their own. The Military Academy of Liberty was not even in the city, but several miles away. On what he had gathered the Dowager Queen was really fond of her sons, and still treated Brian as if he was a child. How could Brian’s parents have sent him away at such an age?

 

“You were twelve? That’s awfully young for the Academy,” Justin commented turning to Brian.

 

For a second Justin saw something pass in Brian’s eyes, pain, anger? He didn’t know and it had been too furtive. His husband immediately wore the impenetrable and impassable mask he often sported when talking to people. Justin had only been at the receiving end of it on their first meeting, since then; Brian had always been really open with him. He realized that it was a sensitive issue, one the ruler didn’t want to discuss. The blond also noticed how uncomfortable everyone was at the table. Justin was dying to know why Brian was sent to the academy; yet he knew it was neither the place nor the time to inquire about it. The young man decided to lighten the mood; he placed a hand on the man’s tense arm.

 

“Was it because you were also fond of uniforms?” Justin asked with a teasing smile.

 

He felt Brian relax under his touch and his question; the man put his tongue in his cheek and bent to say something in his ear.

 

“Why? Are you going to wear one for me Sunshine?” He murmured, before straightening up.

 

Their eyes locked, the couple grinned at each other, and Justin was the prisoner of the ruler’s heated gaze. Vic cleared his throat breaking the spell.

 

“Regarding the travel arrangements, is it too late to make a modification?” Vic asked Tucker.

 

“Of course not,” Tucker answered.

 

“Why?” Brian asked looking suspiciously at his advisor.

 

“I think it would be a good idea to travel west, your majesty,” Vic declared.

 

“No Vic, I know exactly what you are getting to, no way I am not going to meet that bitch Vic,” the King affirmed firmly.

 

Justin looked at his husband surprised by his vehemence. He gave Ben who was seated in front of him a confused look.

 

“The Queen of Shamsra,” Ben said.

 

“Why don’t you want to meet her Brian?” The blond demanded.

 

The King’s companions chuckled.

 

“Brian hates her,” Michael answered. “From the first moment they met, they just disliked each other. One summer when we went there with the late King, she tried to hurt him with a dagger. If I hadn’t warned Brian she would have harmed him badly,” he revealed with a proud smile.

 

Justin nodded. It was certainly the longest sentence that Michael had ever said to him, and the first time he addressed him directly. The man had kept his distance from him, when he was not looking at him with hostility he was trying to ignore him as much as he could. Justin had often caught the brunet’s gaze on Brian and him, when they were all gathered together. The man would immediately turn his gaze elsewhere when Justin’s eyes would meet his. It was obvious that he was infatuated with the King; by the way he looked at him or listened to his every word. The blond had noticed on a couple of occasions how the squire always came to Brian defense, even if the man was wrong. The monarch couldn’t do anything wrong. Michael’s attraction was mixed with adoration; the ruler was apparently his hero.

 

The Prince didn’t understand the man’s animosity, it was not like Justin had seduced the King in front of him, or stolen him from his arms, unless he had shared the King’s bed. Was he an ancient lover? Emmett had told him that Brian didn’t sleep with the people he worked with or his friends. However Michael had grew up with the monarch and his brother, he knew him since a young age, perhaps during their teenage years something had happened. Nevertheless, Brian’s attitude towards the man was not any different from the one he had with the others. The monarch would tease Michael and even encourage him to sleep with many men.

 

Justin had hoped since he was close to the King that they could have a friendly relationship, but he didn’t think that they would be building a friendship anytime soon. The blond doubted that this statement was the proof that Michael was warming up to him. If he had to read between the lines, his declaration meant that he had known Brian longer, he knew him better, and they shared a common past full of memories. Why did he find the need to do that? Was he trying to make him realize how little he knew of Brian’s life, and his past compared to him? His behaviour didn’t make any sense… unless it was not infatuation, but he was in love with Brian. In that case, how could he stay near the King seeing him bed all these men year after year? Marrying a stranger, spending five days locked in their room with his husband? How could he stand it without becoming insane with jealousy or in a constant pain?

 

“I can’t really blame her for that Brian you fucked her favourite,” Drew asserted. “She was in love.”

 

“She could have killed him, Drew,” Michael exclaimed.

 

“Brian,” Justin said with a reproachful tone.

 

“What? The ruler said defensively. “I didn’t know he was her favourite, the man threw himself at me. Who cares anyway? I heard she is into women now.”

 

“It’s not surprising she probably lost faith in men after her heart was broken,” Ted concluded.

 

“Oh please, you spend too much time listening to bards,” Brian told him.

 

“I think you two should meet Brian, she hates King Stockwell more than she hates you, and she could be a really good ally against him,” Vic claimed. “It could be the perfect opportunity for a treaty. We need all the allies we can get against Goria. She wouldn’t have discussed with your father, but she would with you.”

 

“She has always treated me like shit, thinking she is so much better. She is a condescending bitch,” Brian said.

 

“I can just imagine what she says about you,” Justin remarked.

 

“He’s an arrogant asshole, who can’t keep his dick in his pants, he has no morals, and would sell his soul for a longer cock,” Brandon summed up. “There were other things mentioned, but I don’t really remember.”

 

Brian’s friends laughed.

 

“I just can’t Vic,” Brian said. “My answer is no. I can’t be nice to her, no meeting.”

 

Justin was shocked, how could he just refuse to meet a monarch, who could be helpful in the fight against Goria? The younger man looked at all the people at the table. He couldn’t believe that Vic was not insisting, and his friends were just going to accept the King’s response. What’s wrong with him? With them? Since when did one pass on the opportunity to make new alliances against a common enemy?

 

“I’m sorry, but I agree with Vic, you should meet her. Brian you can’t just dismiss the opportunity to sign a treaty with Shamsra, which will be beneficial to Megarit on the grounds that you can’t stand the Queen,” Justin professed.

 

“And what would you have me do?” The ruler asked.

 

“Suck it up Brian,” Justin declared impatiently.

 

There was suddenly a deafening silence in the room. Justin swallowed hard seeing Brian glower at him. Well, what had Haydar always told him? Don’t be impulsive, and did he remember his old tutor’s advice? No, he had to speak without thinking in front of Brian’s men.

 

“I should suck it up, Sunshine, really?” The King repeated the anger evident in his voice.

 

Justin cleared his throat, and glanced at the table, apparently none of them was going to help, why should they? He was the one who started it. He knew that Brian, the control freak didn’t respond well to orders or exhortations, above all when he had made his position clear. Vic gave him a look of sympathy, while Michael next to the older man, had a pleased look in his eyes. Justin thought quickly.

 

“Well, what I mean is seeing as she thinks you are an arrogant as….. man, you should behave in front of her with humility. The Queen believes you are promiscuous; let’s show her during our visit that you don’t jump on every man anymore. We can present you as a changed man, who was a boy before, but now is a man with new priorities. It’s not that you didn’t have morals before, you just enjoyed staying on the line between what’s good and what isn’t. I know it’s a lot to ask of you, but it’s just for a visit. After she signed the treaty you can be back to your normal self.”

 

“And what is that?” Brian demanded watching him intently.

 

Justin didn’t need to think to answer that. “A man who doesn’t apologize for being who he is, and won’t compromise who he is or what he believes in to please others,” he replied. “If she said those awful things about you, it’s because she doesn’t really know you and can’t see past the facade, obviously.”

 

“Obviously,” Brian said still not detaching his eyes from the blond.

 

Justin waited to see what Brian was going to say or do. He could show him the door or tell him to stop talking about things he didn’t know anything about. He doubted he would say it in a polite manner; the young man had chastised him in front of his men after all, what King would like that? Justin had basically made him appear like a spoiled brat, who couldn’t put his feelings aside for the well being of his Kingdom. He hadn’t even stopped for a second to consider that perhaps Brian had another plan. Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut, above all when he was trying to convince Brian to make him a member of his council? Didn’t he remember any of his diplomacy courses?

 

Justin had heard the King once reprimand one of his men, it hadn’t been pretty; the blond had wondered how the man was not in tears. Brian had belittled his aptitudes, his role as a leader, questioned his intelligence, his masculinity in the most insulting manner. What was the most disturbing was how calm and collected Brian was despite his anger while destroying that man’s confidence. What was he going to say to him?

 

“Gentlemen, I need the room,” The King ordered rising up.

 

Well at least the reprimand would be in private.

 

The servants, the master of service, and Brian’s companions all left, Brandon looked at Justin before leaving the room with a smug smile and the younger man glared at him. The King went to stand near the window looking at the scenery, his hands behind his back, not saying anything. Justin stood up and wondered if should speak first or let the ruler start his verbal assault.

 

“Brian…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to….”

 

“Tell me to suck it up? Why not? You were right.”

 

“Exactly…I beg you pardon?”

 

The brunet turned to look at him. “You know how much I like it when you beg,” the King revealed his tongue in his cheek.

 

Justin was confused, Brian was making jokes?

 

“You are not angry?”

 

“Why should I be? You showed that the Kingdom’s well being had to come before our own resentment, and any hard feelings we might have towards someone, above all when that person could help us achieve a greater goal.”

 

“You looked irritated.”

 

“I have to keep up appearances in front of my men and the servants.”

 

“So you are not mad at my…. choice of words and my tone.”

 

“No, Justin, I’m a direct and brutally honest man, and I enjoy people who are the same. As long as you don’t call me an asshole in front of our subjects, we will be fine.”

 

Justin smiled, it was not something he saw himself do now or in the future, he could just imagine his father’s reaction when he would hear about that.

 

“Now, about the bitch.”

 

“Brian, you should stop calling her that.”

 

“Trust me bitch is nice compared to what she calls me.”

 

The King went to a small table and retrieved a file containing several documents.

 

“We are meeting Queen Bitch at the fortress of Halban in Shamsra, on our way to Liberty. It’s near the border so it will not be a big detour.”

 

“But you said that you were not going to meet her…..” Justin started. “You played me, didn’t you? You were going to meet her from the beginning. Did they all know what was going to happen?”

 

“No just Vic, the others know that if Vic can’t convince me nobody can. Brandon could try later on when we are on our own,” Brian replied.

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

“Because I needed to be sure that you understood how important that meeting was,” the King said.

 

“I see, I know it’s important Brian.”

 

Brian handed him the file. “That’s good because you are going to get me a treaty of mutual aid and non-aggression among other things with the she-devil.”

 

“What?”

 

“All the information you require is inside, Vic is at your disposal if you need his help, but you are the one in charge of the negotiation. This is it Sunshine, it’s your first test.”

 

“What?”

 

“You need to have your hearing checked Sunshine.”

 

“I have never done that before.”

 

“No shit?”

 

“Brian it can take months?”

 

“You have the duration of our stay in Harlan, three days I think; I need to confirm it with Alan and Tucker, it could be less.”

 

“Brian this can’t be my first test, this can’t be a test, it’s too big, too crucial. How can I succeed? She hates you Brian, she calls you unflattering names.”

 

Brian kissed his lips and moved away smiling.

 

“Remember your own advice, dear, suck it up.”

 

 

***

 

Emmett rushed in the corridor wondering why Lord Taylor had summoned him; the man had never done that before. He was sure it had to do with his night guests while at the Taylors’ estate. Craig Taylor had to know that Emmett had enjoyed all the beauty in his house. The brunet had even joked about the delicacies of his home, and the girls had even suggested that they couldn’t sleep thanks to his nightly activities. However one having a man in one’s room and an orgy were completely different things. Well one night they had been four in his room, but it was still a threesome since one was just watching. And how was he supposed to resist the temptation? So many men there had found him attractive, and had praised his sense of fashion. He should have been much more discreet. Perhaps one of the men had neglected his duty thanks to Emmett’s irresistible sex appeal.

 

Did Justin say something to his father? He didn’t think so. It had to be the twins, tattletales; those two had a tendency to speak too much. After receiving the Lord’s convocation, he had looked for them, but they were nowhere to be found. How could they betray him like that? Maybe they had only talked under pressure.

 

Lord Taylor had to be really upset with him. It was obvious that the older man had high morals and standards; one could notice that in the way he had raised his only son. Justin was so respectful, had perfect manners, and he was not wild like many young people his age. So many young men and women from the nobility believed they could do whatever they wanted thanks to their rank and their money. Most of them were too busy partying and having fun, they had no principles, no guidance, and no purpose.

 

The brunet had so much respect for Justin’s father; he was a charming man who always treated him with respect and kindness. Emmett was just going to confess everything; he hoped he was not going to lose the man’s esteem after that.

 

Emmett’s stay in Aggatta’s Valley had been so wonderful, and Lord Taylor’s man at arms, Dijon had made the visit so much enjoyable, what a talented man, that dark skin was so beautiful, and what an organ he possessed. Even if he was strong and tall the man had such tenderness in him. Emmett hoped that he would be able to see him before they left the Lowlands.

 

Emmett reached the study Craig Taylor had reserved for himself, until the King’s departure. The brunet took a deep breath and knocked at the door, hearing the older man ordering him to come in, he did.

 

“Lord Taylor, you wanted to see me,” he murmured.

 

“Yes Emmett, please close the door,” Craig Taylor stated.

 

The tall man closed the door, and whispered a small prayer to give him the courage to come clean.

 

The older man was standing in front of his desk; he offered Emmett a seat but he remained in a standing position leaning on his desk.

 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, I’m sure you are busy preparing the King and the Vice-King’s departure,” the older man stated.

 

That’s why Emmett respected Lord Taylor, he was not like many noblemen, he recognized his value and his hard work in taking care of the King’s house. Justin’s father didn’t treat him with disdain because he was a commoner who had to serve others.

 

“You didn’t disturb me my Lord.”

 

“You may wonder why I summoned you.”

 

“Actually I know why and I can only apologize for my behaviour, it was disrespectful. I’m deeply sorry. Justin told me how you value virtuous conducts. I shouldn’t have brought those men in my room, and I didn’t really know that three people in a room meant that it was an orgy and I ….”

 

“Emmett,” the older man interrupted him.

 

The brunet raised his head and saw that Lord Taylor was smiling at him. The smile made him look younger. He had beautiful blue eyes and abundant light brown hair that many men his age must envy. He was not one of those lazy noblemen with a pot belly due to an excess of wine, food, and no exercise, on the contrary he was in perfect shape. Craig Taylor was a handsome man.

 

Emmett noticed that Lord Taylor was looking at him his mouth open, his eyes wide open, and Emmett put a hand on his mouth.

 

“Oh my gods, I can’t believe I said that out loud,” the brunet exclaimed, and he immediately put his hands on his face mortified.

 

“Emmett….”

 

“Do you know where I can find a well?”

 

“What for?”

 

“To drown myself,” the taller man said still hiding his face.

 

Craig Taylor laughed at his overreaction.

 

“Please don’t be embarrassed Emmett, I’m really flattered actually. If I liked men, I would have been courting you.”

 

“Really?” The taller man asked, taking his hands off his reddened face, smiling shyly.

 

“Of course, you are such a fine gentleman and your cheerfulness is contagious, the man you will fall in love with will be really lucky.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I wanted to see you to express my gratitude.”

 

“What for my Lord?” Emmett asked surprised.

 

“For what you did for my son, your kindness towards him, for doing everything in your power to make his new life easier.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me for that my Lord, it’s my pleasure, Prince Justin is utterly lovable.”

 

“My son really enjoys your company, and he only has praises for you. I have witnessed how kind you were to him. So I wanted to thank you personally for being a friend to a young man, who had none when he came in this Palace to sacrifice his life for his father. You are a compassionate being, and a good man Emmett, I’m glad my son will have you by his side.”

 

The taller man put his hand on his chest, his eyes bright with tears. “It’s so unexpected, thank you my Lord.”

 

“Please accept this small present as a token of my appreciation.”

 

Craig Taylor grabbed a wooden box on his desk and handed it to the brunet.

 

“I can’t accept, my Lord, I told you I didn’t do that to have something in return.”

 

“I know that, but I will not take no for an answer. I will be really offended if you don’t accept it.”

 

Emmett looked at him and then at the box, and grabbed it enthusiastically. How could he offend such a powerful Lord?

 

“I love presents,” Emmett exclaimed happily.

 

Lord Taylor laughed. “I hope you will love this one.”

 

The taller man opened the wooden box, and he couldn’t believe his eyes, he put his hand on his mouth in shock and surprise. His fingers were trembling when he touched the object, this couldn’t be, it was impossible.

 

“How?” Emmett managed to say looking at the older man.

 

“When I was trying to think of something to give you, Justin told me about your Aunt Lula’s pomander she gave you before she died, and which was stolen from you. He suggested making a new one, so he drew it thanks to your description, and I gave his drawing to a craftsman in Peare, and he made it. It came this morning.”

 

Emmett took the spherical form object made of silver, nestled in a blue velvet cushion. It was adorned with floral motifs, doves, and punctuated with many holes on the top of it. He touched the long silver chain attached to the ball and then slowly opened the pomander, inside was a round brown paste, in a shape of a heart. He closed it, and then smelled it.

 

He recognized the odor; it was the same, ambergris, musk, benzoin, cinnamon, and orange. Emmett could see his Aunt Lula sitting in their small house’s porch, smelling her pomander, and talking to him about her life as a dancer or the neighbours. She always had it with her, telling him that the smell appeased her and protected from any diseases. Perhaps the older woman was right since she was never ill. He turned the object and gasped when he found the inscription she had engraved especially for him knowing that it would be his one day, ‘live and love’. He couldn’t contain the tears.

 

“It looks exactly the same…It’s unbelievable.”

 

“You must have described it in detail to Justin.”

 

“I must have because every single detail is there. I don’t know what to say, thank you so much Lord Taylor, I will cherish it and keep it safe this time. It’s perfect.”

 

“I’m happy you like it.”

 

“I love it my Lord,” he said wiping his tears with his hands.

 

Lord Taylor grabbed a handkerchief from inside his coat pocket, and handed it to the brunet who accepted gratefully. Emmett wiped his tears on the linen which smelled like bergamot and sandalwood, it smelled just like the man, the odor was wonderful, he wished he could keep it. He heard Lord Taylor laugh.

 

“You are doing it again Emmett, revealing your private thoughts out loud.”

 

“I’m sorry my Lord, it’s an old habit I had when I was a child that Aunt Lula tried to correct.”

 

The taller man handed Lord Taylor his handkerchief back.

 

“You can keep the handkerchief, Emmett, please I insist.”

 

“With your permission I will take my leave my Lord, I’m already mortified, and I’m afraid I may keep embarrassing myself if I stay too long in your company.”

 

Lord Taylor smiled. “I understand.”

 

“Thank you again for this gift my Lord.”

 

“You are very welcome.”

 

Emmett raised and was about to open the door when Lord Taylor stopped him.

 

“And Emmett….I know everything which goes on in my house, I already knew about your evening guests and your…attachment to a certain man at arms, I am sure he’s going to miss you too.”

 

“Oh my.”

 

***

 

Brian kissed the blond fervently. He had stopped Justin’s attempts to talk further about the Queen bitch, and dragged him to his chambers. Once they had reached his anteroom, and locked the door, he had pushed the blond against it. With one hand he had grabbed the younger man’s hands, brought them above his head, holding them there in a firm grip. His other hand was now busy trying to open the man’s pants strings. Why did he always do them so tightly? There was urgency in his movements, he was so fucking hard, after a couple of failed efforts, he had to use both hands to undo the strings, freeing Justin from his grasp.

 

Justin took the opportunity to undress Brian. The older man had already taken off his jacket, so his lips still locked on Brian’s, the shorter man unbuttoned his shirt. He moaned into the man’s mouth as Brian seized his manhood, caressing it with his long and skilled fingers. The blond removed the shirt from the older man, revealing his large torso. He deepened the kiss caressing the man’s olive skin with his hands, bringing him closer. Justin broke the kiss so he could kiss the man’s hot skin; he bit a nipple before licking it, then sucked on it eagerly, making the brunet grunt loudly. With his tongue he played with the other hard bud, until Brian put a stop to it, reclaiming his mouth ardently.

 

Brian led him to the strong wooden table, and made the blond lay on it. He quickly removed the boy’s boots, socks, his pants, and his undergarment. He took more care getting rid of the leather coat; he loved that garment on the blond. The ruler didn’t have any scruples to rip the white shirt off, cutting Justin’s protest with a kiss. Once the blond was naked, he rapidly discarded his own clothes. Brian kneeled between the younger man’s legs, watching his beautiful cock. The monarch buried his nose in the shorter man’s dark blond and soft pubic hair, breathing in; he loved Justin’s scent, above all the earthy and sweet smell of his sweat.

 

Justin had always been self conscious of his scent or his sweat, above all after a long ride. However after five days locked in a room with Brian, he had learned how his husband loved his natural odor, how he liked collecting pearls of sweat with his tongue. He felt the older man’s hot tongue on him, licking his manhood, when he took him in his mouth he arched towards his husband, his hands flying in the brunet hair. However, Brian was abandoning his hard and aching penis, to pay particular attention to his testicles, and then he went down to his opening, lapping at it. Justin instinctively pulled his legs up; holding his knees to give him better access, having Brian’s tongue there always drove him insane with pleasure. He was so lucky the older man enjoyed it and was so talented. The things that tongue could do to him were simply amazing.

 

Brian circled the pink folds of Justin’s hole, before licking them, while his hands were on the younger man’s chest, pinching his hard nipples. He sucked on the star shaped skin, and then pointed his tongue pushing in, caressing the smooth skin of his walls, wiggling his tongue inside. The ruler started to push in and out, savouring the young man’s heady taste. Justin’s incoherent pleading, and cries of pleasure were so arousing. Brian licked, sucked and fucked the sweet opening continuously, drunk with the young man’s flavour, almonds and something so sweet. He still wondered how someone could taste so good.

 

“Now….Brian….inside,” the younger man panted impatiently.

 

The taller man stood up and placed the blond’s calves on his shoulders, and Justin let out a cry of relief and pleasure when Brian finally entered him, enjoying the delicious burn, the feeling of the King’s hard, hot and wet organ stretching him. The fullness felt amazing. How was he able to live without those sensations in his life? Justin grabbed his husband’s face pulling him down for a feverish kiss. When the older man thrusted deeper, his head fell backwards, and he let out a loud moan. The taller man pushed further, embedding himself inside of him to the hilt, his testicles touching his bottom.

 

His forehead against his husband’s, the King remained still. Brian looked at Justin’s dilated blue eyes, he caressed the young man’s flushed face and kissed his swollen lips languorously. He moaned into their kiss when the blond wiggled his tongue inside of his mouth. The older man started moving in and out, slowly, breaking their kiss to watch Justin’s face transfigured with pleasure, moans, whimpering cries of pleasure, pouring out of his beautiful mouth. The brunet had to kiss him. Their lips locked, he increased the rhythm as Justin moved with him. Nothing existed except the pleasure they were giving to each other. Brian felt Justin squeeze his ass walls tightly and he groaned. Justin knew how wild it drove him; he started pounding into him hard, slapping his ass with his balls.

 

“Yes…Ha...Yes”, his husband moaned as Brian fucked the tight ass to oblivion.

 

Justin was so close, his hands on Brian’s strong back, loving the friction his penis was receiving trapped between their hot and sweaty bodies. After a couple of thrusts he let go, his head backwards he moaned loudly, and came hard, while Brian kept moving faster, harder, into his quivering and contracting hole. Soon after the older man came, exploding, in an animalistic grunt, flooding his opening with his hot and thick seed.

 

Brian buried his head in his neck, and Justin caressed his hair, as they both waited for the tremors in their bodies to subside, and for their breath to go back to normal.

 

***

 

“You owe me a gold coin,” the shorter guard standing in front of the King’s locked chambers doors said.

 

It was all quiet now.

 

“Fuck, he’s usually so predictable, it always goes, moan, moan, louder moan, yes, yes, moan….Briaaaannnn, long cry of pleasure and orgasm,” the taller one affirmed.

 

The shorter guard laughed, taking the golden coin his companion handed him.

 

“How the fuck did you know it would be different?”

 

“I have a gift for these things,” the shorter one stated laughing.

 

“The black wolf is getting louder these days, he has never been like that before,” the one who lost a coin commented. “As for the white wolf he certainly has a powerful voice.”

 

His colleague smiled. “You are right.”

 

“You know instead of choosing those animal names as a code for the King and the Prince, we should just call them loud and louder.”

 

“Or horny and hornier.”

 

Both men laughed taking a serious expression when a servant passed by.

 

“I need to get laid, those two make me hard and I don’t even like men,” the taller man commented.

 

His companion chuckled.

 

“Blake, when was the last time you had a leave?” The tall guard wondered.

 

“Two months ago, and I have to wait another month, and you?”

 

“Three weeks ago, I went in Peare, in a small pleasure house, there is a girl there who can ride you and make you forget your own name, between her and our bets, I will ruin myself.”

 

“It will be cheaper to find a wife, Lewis.”

 

“I could, but I’m enjoying my freedom too much, a wife will nag me all the time; complain about my drinking, my friends, the games. My brother is married and he’s not even allowed to visit his friends anymore. His wife even thinks that I’m a bad influence on him.”

 

Blake was about to answer when they saw one of the monarch’s companions, Michael, heading in their direction. As usual, even if he knew well that he had to ask first the brunet ignored them, and was going to advance towards the doors.

 

Both guards crossed their lances in front of the door, signifying that no one could enter the room.

 

“What?” He asked looking at them in disbelief. “I want to see the King.”

 

“King Brian is otherwise occupied and ordered not to be disturbed under any circumstances,” Lewis told him.

 

“Is he with someone?” Michael asked.

 

The guards looked at each other.

 

A loud moan came from the King’s anteroom.

 

“Is he with a trick?” He asked with a knowing smile.

 

They didn’t say anything, it was not their job to give answers, but to convey the King’s will and wishes.

 

“Could you tell him that I need to see him in private,” the man said.

 

The guards didn’t acknowledge his statement, and he left.

 

“Who the fuck does this idiot think we are, messengers? Heralds?”

 

“Come on, Michael is nice, he’s just….”

 

“Annoying? Demanding? Whiny?”

 

Blake chuckled. “Just Michael.”

 

“He fucking doesn’t understand protocol, how many times do we have to tell him that we can’t answer his questions while we are on duty?”

 

“I think he has a selective memory, and only remember the things which matter to him or serve him,” Blake observed.

 

“And why was he so happy that the black wolf had a trick with him? This guy is so fucking weird. It’s like he lives through him or something.”

 

“Yeah or he wished he was the tricks.”

 

“I bet you that one of these days we will find out that he watches the black wolf fuck through a hole in the wall while jerking off.”

 

Blake laughed. “Oh come on, I’m not betting on that it’s too creepy, and Michael wouldn’t do something like that.”

 

“You are scared that I could win?”

 

“I’m not the one losing money, you are,” Blake reminded him.

 

“Three gold coins that he’s a perv.”

 

“No.”

 

“Chicken.”

 

“Idiot.”

 

“At least I’m not friend with a perv.”

 

“I’m not his friend we just hang out with the other guards sometimes.”

 

“Perv.”

 

“Fuck off Lewis.”

 

They heard several grunts, laughs and cries of pleasure through the doors.

 

“Do they ever stop?” Lewis wondered.

 

“They certainly have stamina.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“What?” Blake asked.

 

“I’m hard.”

 

The shorter man chuckled.

 

“Me too.”

 

 

***

 

“Brian I think we broke the table,” Justin who was sitting on it remarked, getting down. “It’s all wobbly now.”

 

The older man snorted, while pouring two cups of water. Justin grabbed a garment and cleaned the mess they had made on the table.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” the brunet asked, watching his husband’s bubble butt while he was bent on the table vigorously wiping it.

 

“I’m cleaning the table; it’s covered with our fluids, you should help me.”

 

“The servants are going to clean it Justin.”

 

“I don’t want them to see it like that Brian, they will think that we…we…..”

 

“Fucked on it, yes we did, so what? Who cares?”

 

“I do, it’s not proper to use furniture to….”

 

“Fuck?”

 

“Brian, we can’t just leave it like that it’s embarrassing.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“I mean embarrassing for me since you have no shame.”

 

“Sunshine you are the one who shamelessly yelled and begged.”

 

“Briaaaannnnn.”

 

“Fine, stop whining, I expect a fucking blowjob for helping you.”

 

“Can’t you do something without expecting anything in return?”

 

“Who the fuck do you……..What are you using….. is it my shirt?”

 

Brian put down the cup of water he was holding. He first gazed at his brown silk shirt now stained with come, then looked darkly at the sheepish blond.

 

“Sorry, I grabbed the first thing I found,” he said taking a few steps back seeing Brian narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“I grabbed the first thing I found”, the King mimicked in a high-pitched voice. “You ruined it,” the monarch shouted.

 

“Brian....it’s just a shirt.”

 

“Just a shirt? This silk can’t be found in our Kingdom,” he yelled. “You are so going to get that spanking Sunshine. You better accept your punishment and take it like a man.”

 

Justin moved towards the door and when Brian pounced he ran in the bedroom.

 

***

 

Brian pushed aside the sheet, revealing his husband’s naked body. Slowly he ran his hand from Justin’s pale smooth back, to his bubble butt which was of a beautiful pink colour, not its usual alabaster look. The boy had run through Brian’s bedroom to his own chambers. The brunet had caught him in the secret passage, when Justin was about to enter his own room. Brian had carried the squirming and giggling blond on his shoulder and went to his husband’s bedroom. After another chase when Justin had managed to escape, the shorter man had ended on the older man’s knees taking his well deserved punishment. The King had made him count while he was spanking a blushing Justin who was unable to hide his erection trapped between them. Then his hands on the blond’s hot ass he had let him ride him.

 

Justin had fallen asleep on Brian, right after his orgasm. The ruler had stayed with the boy for awhile, but he was not tired. He had rolled them over, and settled the shorter man on the bed. Brian had taken the time to clean his husband, before going to the baths, to wash; he had to meet Drew and his guards for a short meeting. After advising the guards not to disturb the blond, he had left.

 

Brian had come back after his meeting, and found the boy still deeply asleep. When he had first tried to wake him up, Justin had mumbled about Daphne and to leave him alone.

 

The taller man marvelled at the blond’s soft and unblemished skin. He caressed the silky blond hair, listening to Justin’s deep breaths. He looked so innocent, and so young, he really hoped that the young man would never lose his apparent purity; it was one of those things in Justin which attracted him. Innocence was not part of his world anymore; it hadn’t been since he was a young boy.

 

Brian opened the small jar he had brought with him; it contained a green cream, it smelled like herbs and lavender. He massaged the ointment softly on Justin’s red ass. His husband groaned in his sleep. The cream had been a present from Haydar; the older man had come to him after their honeymoon week, telling him that they would need that cream; it helped after long hours of strenuous activity. Why the man hadn’t just said fucking was beyond him, but he understood that everyone was not straight to the point like him. They hadn’t used it yet, since his young husband was rarely sore. Brian always took the time to prepare him carefully since the blond was always so tight. However seeing the young man’s butt he knew he needed something on it; otherwise he doubted Justin would be able to sit comfortably for a long time.

 

“Brian…What are you doing?”

 

“Shush, I’m on duty.”

 

“I’m fine,” the blond said shaking his ass, “it doesn’t hurt at all.”

 

Brian pinched an ass cheek. “Stop moving.”

 

Justin chuckled. “Will you spank me if I do?”

 

“You are insatiable Sunshine.”

 

Justin laughed. “Says the man who initiated me to the pleasure of the flesh for five days and nights.”

 

“And I created a monster.”

 

The King parted Justin’s ass cheeks, looking at his opening, it was just a little bit red, nothing alarming, but he put some cream around the star shaped hole, and then pushed some of the cream in the young man’s hole anyway. The blond moaned pushing against the older man’s finger. Brian shook his head, he really had married a ravenous creature, lucky him. The King thrusted his long finger in and out for awhile and brusquely stopped.

 

Justin looked at him over his shoulder. “Why did you stop Brian?”

 

“I’m not going to fuck you Sunshine.”

 

Justin turned on his back looking at the man sitting on the bed next to him.

 

“I’m fine Brian.”

 

“I know.”

 

“What time is it?” Justin asked kneeling on the bed.

 

“Nearly four.”

 

“What? How long did I sleep?”

 

“Two hours or so.”

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up Brian?”

 

“You seemed drained.”

 

“I didn’t think I was that tired, but we had so much fun,” he said smiling broadly.

 

The blond straddled the brunet, placing his hands around his neck, and Brian put his arms around his slim waist. Justin kissed him, his tongue immediately pushing past Brian’s lips, meeting the brunet’s eager one. They explored each other’s mouth, until the younger man broke the kiss.

 

“Brian?”

 

“What?” Brian asked, reaching for Justin’s lips again.

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

Brian sighed. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

***

 

The dinner had been fantastic, Justin had eaten every dish under Brian’s disbelieving eyes, who kept asking him how he could be so thin with all the things he put in his mouth. Brandon had mentioned how he was going to ruin his brother with the food budget, making all the guests laugh. The younger man had smiled at him sweetly watching how Todd sitting next to him was trying once again to get his attention. Brandon had looked at the clerk and then had glared at Justin. His grandfather had wanted to say something, but one look from his son had stopped him, and the older man had had a sour expression during the entire dinner. Justin doubted that his grandfather would be able to contain himself for a long time. It was a good thing they were leaving soon, and since his grandfather would not be travelling with them, but at a later date because he had an important meeting to attend, it would prevent any trouble.

 

Todd seemed so happy to be invited to the dinner, and to sit next to the Prince. The blond had invited him to annoy Brandon, but also because he liked Todd, even if he wrote a report about him by the King’s orders. They both shared a love for history, Todd was really cultured, and he knew so many things, sometimes details that nobody cared about. Moreover he had learned that the young man was originally from the Lowlands, his family had moved to the Highlands when he was twelve.

 

They were now all gathered in a large parlour, in cream, terracotta, and gold colours, they were enjoying wines, nectars and a selection of small desserts, while the musicians were playing. They were all sitting on couches, around a short table. Justin hadn’t been able to resist the biscuits served to them. Brian sitting next to him had watched him eat shaking his head. He was a growing young man, why were they all surprised by the amount of food he was eating? Distracted by a beautiful painting of a horse on one of the walls, Justin was not really paying attention, until he heard them mentioning Prince Niall.

 

“Will we ever find out what happened to your uncle, your majesty?” His grandfather asked.

 

“I doubt it, I read a report today, and it doesn’t really make any sense,” the King answered.

 

“How so?” His father inquired.

 

“It was not really conclusive; apparently, the soldiers were unable to find what weapon killed those men. Our men discovered pieces of woods in their wounds, meaning that the killers used a stick to hurt them, which is quite unusual and ineffective,” the ruler replied.

 

Prince Niall and his men’s death, or the way they died mustn’t be a secret anymore, if Brian was willing to share all this information with them.

 

“Who would use a stick as a weapon? It’s only good for incapacitating your adversaries, not really useful to make them bleed,” Drew remarked.

 

“You would be surprised by what a really sharp stick can achieve,” Tucker informed him.

 

“Perhaps the men didn’t have weapons with them and used what they could find in the forest,” Ben suggested.

 

“Or the forest attacked them,” Todd said distractedly while selecting a dessert.

 

He raised his head when he realized that his statement was met with a stunned silence, and then all the people from the North laughed.

 

Brian glanced around him, then at his husband who had remained impassive. “What? Don’t tell me you believe it?”

 

Justin shrugged; he knew his husband found the Lowlanders too superstitious.

 

“It would not be too surprising; the Gorlean forest is called the Dark forest by the Lowlanders after all. There is a reason for that, many people have been missing after entering the part where the late Prince Niall and his men were found,” Justin explained.

 

“The Dark Forest,” Drew said with a fake shudder, “that sounds scary.”

 

“An old legend from the Lowlands tells that it is the burial place of the First Men,” Todd informed them. “And they were powerful.”

 

“The first men?” The King asked.

 

“The legend says that they were the first inhabitants of Megarit, even of our world, they settled in the Lowlands. They had many powers, and helped the mortals. They taught them how to cultivate the land, how to fight, and mortals turned to them every time they struggled,” Craig replied.

 

“They sound more like gods,” Ben remarked.

 

“They were in a certain way, the First Men were guides, judges in the case of a dispute, and even healers,” Haydar reported.

 

“What happened to them?” Vic wondered.

 

“When men learned how to work the land, feed, heal themselves, create courts, they didn’t really need them anymore. They become part of the folklore, even if many still believe in them. People say that they live in the forest. My son actually went with Daphne to find them,” Craig informed them, looking affectionately at his son.

 

“I know it was a bad idea father, and the only things which were lost and found were us,” Justin revealed.

 

They all laughed.

 

“So why do you think those spirits attacked them Todd?” Brandon asked.

 

“It’s silly,” Todd said blushing.

 

“Come on, share with us,” Drew encouraged him.

 

“Yes, please, I’m really curious,” Cynthia added.

 

“Me too, this is so interesting,” Ted said.

 

Todd hesitated, looking anxiously at the King.

 

“You should just tell us your theory Todd; nothing could be crazier than what I have already heard,” the King asserted.

 

“I think it could have been because of Prince Niall,” the young man murmured, “and what he did in Alagar.”

 

“Go on,” the King said.

 

“It’s an old story; my…my great grandmother told it to me….She heard it from….”

 

“Todd, I’m not going to throw you in jail for recounting an old story,” the King reassured him.

 

“Some people believe that the First men married mortals, men, women, and had children with them. They all lived in the forest until they were chased from it, because of war or men’s avidity to take their territory. The Gorlean Forest was so much vaster than it is today. So they settled in villages, one in particular,” Todd recounted.

 

“Alagar,” Vic said.

 

“Yes,” Todd confirmed.

 

“I have never heard this part before,” Craig said.

 

“Me neither,” Justin confessed.

 

“It’s too old. Few people know it; bards stopped making songs about it,” Todd told them.

 

“So you are saying that Alagar was inhabited by the First Men descendants?” Matthew Taylor inquired.

 

“Yes, the one fathered by the most powerful ones,” Todd replied. “Some people think that Alagar was destroyed to eradicate those people.”

 

“I think men always try to find an explanation to the unacceptable, thinking that there has to be a deeper reason than madness. However when you look carefully, you realized that it was just that, sheer madness,” Brandon voiced in a sad voice.

 

Justin looked at Brian who remained silent, the mask of indifference firmly in place.

 

“Why would they eradicate them?” Justin wondered.

 

“That it something nobody knows, the answer could have been in the book, The Lineage, written by a man called Llewellyn, the only man who managed to get close to the First men’s ruler. He wrote about him, his people, and their relationship with men,” Todd revealed.

 

“This book is a myth,” Craig affirmed.

 

“That’s what people say,” Todd agreed.

 

“I would give anything to be able to read it, but how could it have survived all those centuries?” Justin said.

 

“I hate legends, you know it’s not true, but they always have you wondering if there is any truth in them, and you are always left with no fucking evidence,” Drew said disappointed.

 

Everyone laughed.

 

***

 

Todd entered his room, locked the door, and lit a small candle. He removed his dinner clothes, and dressed in his sleeping attire. Then he made a fire to illuminate the dark room and heat it a little. In the Lowlands the days could be hot but the nights could be sometimes surprisingly colder. He brought the candlestick to his desk, looking at the mess there, but it was an organized mess. Pushing the maps, books, parchments, missives, he made some space. After that he went to kneel in front of one of his wooden chests. Todd opened it, looked inside, and took an object wrapped in a thick cloth, hidden at the bottom of the chest.

 

The young man brought it to his desk. Todd took the time to wear the white velvet gloves, to protect the book from the damage greasy hands could do. He unwrapped it slowly and meticulously, revealing a worn leather covered book. He ran his finger through the small word, written in gold letter, on the old cover, Llewellyn. He undid the book’s leather strings, and reached the bookmarked page, before opening his own journal, which was full of maps and drawings. The clerk resumed where he had left off, translating what was written in small cursive letters, in the old language, into his own journal, knowing that he had still so much work to do, and tonight like the previous ones, he would not have a long night of sleep.

 

***

 

Through the fog of his sleep, Justin could hear someone mumbling, about bodies and blood, and then he woke up in a start, when he heard a shrill cry. It took him a few seconds to realize that it came from the man lying next to him. Two guards immediately knocked at the King’s chambers doors, asking if everything was fine, Brian, who had already straightened up, shouted at them to leave, since there was no danger. The blond turned to his husband, pearls of sweat adorning the older man’s forehead, and his breath was short. The monarch ran a hand through his hair, then over his face. The younger man touched his tense arm, but Brian recoiled from him, surprised as if he had just realized that he was not alone in the room, and he stood up at once.

 

“Brian are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, you can go back to sleep, Justin.”

 

“Brian.......”

 

“I’m fine,” the man shouted impatiently, “it was just a fucking dream.”

 

It sounded much more like a nightmare, a terrifying one; Brian’s cry had been a desperate one, full of pain. Justin thought it was wise not to insist, the brunet didn’t seem ready or willing to talk about it. He lay in bed watching Brian put his dressing gown on and leave the bedroom.

 

 ***

 

With a trembling hand, Brian poured himself a cup of wine, followed by another one. He opened the doors leading to the anteroom’s balcony, and penetrated into the night, offering his face to the cold air.

 

The nightmares were so rare now, but always so intense. It was still the same one, his ten year old self, walking in the narrow street of Alagar, while crows were flying above his head, their vocalizations so deafening that he had to put his hands on his ears. He was surrounded by dead bodies in the ground, covered in blood. Suddenly they started reaching out to him, their dead eyes watching him, asking him ‘Why?’ After that they tried to grab him, to take him down, he fell and saw the blood on his hands and over his body. He managed to get up and looked at the dark blood on his clothes.

 

However this time there was a twist, he had looked at his hands stained of blood, when he had raised his head, he had noticed that in the ocean of dead bodies, stood his father. Black Jack was holding a man, looking at his son, sneering. When Jack’s prisoner raised his head, he saw Justin, his head covered in blood, his blue eyes full of tears and pain, unable to speak since his father’s grip on his throat was too tight. Brian had shouted at his father to let the young man go, to let him live. Black Jack had just laughed sinisterly, telling him that he had lost, that he would always lose.

 

Brian had gasped in fright when he had seen the blade his father was holding. The brunet had run, but he was so young, his legs were too short. The brunet had begged his father not to kill Justin, he had bargained with the man, telling him to take his life instead, but the minute he was about to reach them, Jack had slit the boy’s throat, and Brian could just yell. That’s when he had woken up, still hearing the sound Justin’s body had made when it had hit the ground, and his father’s laugh.

 

Brian when back to the anteroom and poured himself another cup of wine, he would drink until he could forget those images.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A pomander is a ball of perfume it could contain several perfumes. They were used mostly in the middle ages, but later too. People used them as a protection against infections etc., or just against bad smells; the streets were not that clean. Some historians believe that it was the first form of aromatherapy. Here is an example, they come in many shapes. http://www.medievaljeweler.com/pomander.html
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	23. Echoes of the Past

_**Lowlands, Lusan hamlet, nineteen years ago.** _

 

Brian took a sip of his insipid goat milk, and watched as his father was once again flirting with one of the waitresses. Smiling at her seductively, Jack pulled her on his lap while she giggled in delight. The little boy grimaced in disgust; seeing how the young woman caressed his father’s rich tunic, laughing at something he had murmured in her ear.

 

The little Prince looked around the deserted tavern, which had been emptied of the usual patrons so the King could take advantage of it without being disturbed by commoners. However the owner didn’t know that the man who had given him gold for that privacy was his monarch. It was better for safety reasons for the King when visiting small towns or hamlets to remain anonymous. His father was for the proprietor only a rich and powerful Lord, who had just given him the income of three months to have his tavern at his disposal for only few hours. Brian knew that his father desired to keep his anonymity since he wanted to surprise the people he was going to punish, for rebelling against the taxation he had approved, therefore against him.

 

Brian didn’t understand why he had to come and observe his father behead a chieftain or two and scare peasants; he didn’t even remember the name of the village his father had mentioned….Alanar or something. The King had insisted though, he found his heir too soft, he had told his son that he needed to man up, and witness how a great King made his people bend to his will.

 

His father never found him good enough, according to the man, he rode like a rustic, his fighting skills were pathetic, he didn’t understand anything about politics, and he would never be as good as him. The little boy had worked so hard to make his father proud, gain his approval, but he never seemed to get it or make him acknowledge his how hard he worked. Brian had shed many tears on his mother’s lap, until he realized that he would never have the man’s approval, in his father’s eyes he was a failure, and would always be one.

 

The King spent more time drinking and entertaining whores than with his two sons or even his wife, whom he was constantly humiliating with his affairs in front of the whole court. The man only spared him some of his time only to insult him, demean him, and tell him that he would need to live longer since Brian seemed unable to rule.

 

Through the years, after the hurt and the pain, Brian had convinced himself that Black Jack was not his real father. He couldn’t be, the gods couldn’t be so cruel and give Brandon and him such a despicable man as a father.

 

Brian had come to that conclusion early in life, when he was eight after another of Jack’s cruelties. One of the dignitaries had offered Brandon and him a puppy. The two brothers had been so excited, and would take the animal they had named Bobby everywhere. One day they had been playing with Bobby, when his father had complained about the noise they were making and the dog’s barks. The older man was once again suffering from wine sickness, and when he was in that condition, he was particularly mean and hurtful. Brian and his brother wanted to rush towards the gardens, but they couldn’t catch the playful puppy, which kept running around barking. King Jack had come out of the room he had locked himself in, and grabbed the dog. The two boys terrified for their animal had followed him, assuring their father that he would be quiet now, that they would take him to the other wing. Black Jack hadn’t listened. In front of his distressed boys he had ordered his soldiers to bury the puppy alive. Brandon had started to cry uncontrollably, begging his father not to hurt his dog.

 

At first, Brian had thought that his father was not going to go through with it, that he just wanted to teach them a lesson, any minute now he would ask the soldiers to stop digging a hole. However it was not one of Black Jack’s lesson but a punishment. Brian had watched his dog; unaware of what was going on, barking happily at them, looking at him with his big brown eyes, being thrown in the hole which was quickly covered, burying him in the ground. Brandon had hid his face in his older brother’s chest, crying. Holding Brandon who was now sobbing loudly, Brian had heard the sounds the dog was making, little squealing noises which slowly grew quieter until they stopped several minutes later. Wiping furiously the tears on his cheeks, Brian had looked at his father who stared at them with a small smile. ‘It will teach you to do what I tell you, boys. Remember I have the power of life and death here,’ he had stated. The King had ordered his soldiers not to unbury ‘the thing,’ before leaving.

 

Brian sighed, he had enough of the cluttered and smelly tavern; he stood up and headed for the doors.

 

“And where do you think you are going?” His father slurred, the man was perpetually drunk.

 

“I’m going outside, I need fresh air,” Brian replied.

 

“He needs fresh air,” his father laughed. “Tell me Brianna, is this place not to your liking or you don’t like the company?”

 

His father’s companions all laughed.

 

Brian clenched his fists; it was a new thing, a new way to tell him he was weak, by calling him by a girl’s name. He knew how his father enjoyed humiliating him, above all when there was an audience, his closest men, who would laugh. Brian would not forget those who mocked him, and one day, when Jack would be dead, and he would be the new King, he would make them pay for that. The little boy knew how unwise it was to take the bait, the older man would only get vicious, so he remained silent. The waitress on his father’s lap looked at him; he couldn’t decipher her expression, was it sympathy? She murmured something in his father’s ear, making him smile. She then grabbed his hand and led him to the stairs, towards the rooms. His father gone, Brian left.

 

Outside he took a deep breath, he was about to head for the stables when he bumped into someone.

 

“Sorry,” the young boy said collecting the apples which had fallen during their collision.

 

“I’m sorry too. I was not really watching where I was going,” Brian apologized.

 

The boy was probably Brian’s age, but shorter than him. The Prince knew that he was tall for his age. The apples bearer had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He bit into an apple and handed one to Brian. The Prince accepted it with a grateful smile.

 

“Apples are my favourite fruit,” Brian remarked before taking a bite of the fruit.

 

“Me too, the owner told my father that we couldn’t go in, he has an important guest, who reserved the whole tavern. But I was hungry so he gave me these apples,” he explained with his mouth full.

 

The Queen would certainly chastise him if he spoke while chewing his food.

 

“Are you from that group in there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The boy looked at him with big curious eyes, “Who is the guest? We don’t really get the chance to meet important people around here.”

 

“He’s no one important, trust me, just a rich man, with no manners or refinement,” Brian informed him.

 

To Brian’s surprise the boy laughed. “Aren’t all the rich people like that?” He wondered.

 

Brian smiled. “You are probably right.”

 

“I’m Jason, by the way, and you?”

 

“Brian.”

 

“I’m going to give some apples to Larry; he loves them, would you like to come? He’s over there, he’s the best horse in the world,” the curly haired boy affirmed, pointing to a seal brown horse hitched up to a large cart.

 

Brian looked around, they were surrounded by many soldiers, he was not going to be yelled at for wandering without protection once again, although he was persuaded that his father would not care if something happened to him, or if he disappeared. King Jack would only be annoyed to answer to his mother. She hadn’t wanted him to join this punitive expedition. The Queen would demand an explanation on his disappearance, blame Jack for it, and probably try to kill him in his sleep.

 

Brian agreed and followed Jason. The boy seemed so proud of his horse, which he qualified as the most intelligent. The Prince would have wanted to show him his own horse, but Jason would immediately notice that it was an expensive steed. What would be the point of showing him an animal that Jason would probably never be able to afford? Moreover, he seemed so proud of his old horse; Brian didn’t want to spoil it.

 

They feed the horse apples, Brian laughed seeing how greedy he was, and they took the time to check his hooves, give him water, as Jason’s father was taking care of business with the tavern’s owner. Jason had told him that his father was a prosper peasant, who sold his products to several taverns. It was the first time Jason had been part of one of his tours, instead of his older brother. He had begged his father to let him come with him, as a present for his birthday; he had celebrated his twelfth birthday a week ago. Jason had had a great time travelling with his father.

 

Brian felt envious for a second; perhaps if he had been born a peasant, he would have had a better parent.

 

Larry gave Brian a gentle push with his big head, and the little boy laughed.

 

“I don’t have anymore apples, my friend, you master has eaten the last ones.”

 

“I was hungry,” Jason confessed.

 

“I could go back in the tavern and try to grab some bread or cheese for you.”

 

“No it’s fine, we will be home in three hours or so, and my mother has probably cooked a feasting. I miss her cooking, my father is such a bad cook, and tavern food, is just horrible sometimes.”

 

“I believe you; I have just drunk the most disgusting goat milk I have ever tasted.”

 

“It probably came from the goat’s ass.”

 

The boys laughed.

 

“Hey,” A tall man said behind them, with his curly brown hair he could only be Jason’s father.

 

“Dad, it’s Brian, Brian that’s my dad.”

 

“Nice to meet you, young man,” the older man said, shaking Brian’s hand. “Are you ready to go Jay? We just have one delivery to do, then we can go home, we will be there way before nightfall, it will please your mother.”

 

The older man got in the cart, and he held his hand out for his son to help him get in the seat near him. Jason sat, before turning to Brian.

 

“It was fun talking to you.”

 

“For me too,” Brian said.

 

Jason’s father waved at him and they advanced towards the road. Brian was about to leave when he heard Jason calling his name.

 

“Brian…You should come visit us, Alagar has the best goat milk in the Kingdom,” he exclaimed laughing, waving until they turned left, and disappeared from Brian’s view.

 

The Prince remained rooted to the spot, unable to move for a long time. Alagar, he remembered it now, it was the village his father wanted to punish, knowing his father’s punishments, he couldn’t help quivering in fear.

 

***

 

 

_**Lowlands, near the Governor’s Palace, in Peare.** _

 

Brian was riding his horse at full gallop, feeling the wind in his face. He knew it would be difficult for his men to follow him at this speed, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to slow down. However he may not have a choice in the matter because of his stallion. Horizon’s breathing had changed and he was starting to lean on his forehand, an indication that the steed was getting tired. Brian reduced the speed progressively until the stallion trotted along. He bent down patting the horse’s neck; the destrier had such a great stamina.

 

The monarch noticed that they had already reached the Governor’s palace vicinity. He had been riding for several hours now, despite being weakened by wine sickness. He still felt a bit nauseous, and his head felt heavier.

 

He had been wakened in the early hours by Justin, who had found him in his anteroom stinking of wine. The young man had advised him to sleep in bed. However Brian had refused, he didn’t want the young man asking him if he was feeling alright or questioning him about his nightmare. He had taken a bath instead. The monarch had expected that the young man would join him, but he had fortunately stayed away. Brian had let Rodney shave him and help him dress in his riding clothes. He had then left the baths by the other door, avoiding Justin.

 

Brian was still feeling too raw after a nightmare he still couldn’t understand. Why was Justin in Alagar, why was he at his father’s mercy? He had been shaken by the pain he had felt seeing his husband’s lifeless body hit the ground. Every time he closed his eyes he could see it in his head, hear the sound of a blade cutting the flesh, the blood pouring out of his wound, Justin’s dead eyes.

 

He didn’t believe it was in any way a premonitory dream, Black Jack was dead, he had seen the embalmed body. Brian had touched it, making sure his father was not part of the world of the living anymore. His philosophy tutor had always encouraged him to see his dreams as a translation of his own worries. Brian ignored if the discussion regarding Alagar and the First men had awakened something in him. However he had been talking about Alagar since he had set foot in the Lowlands, and he didn’t have any nightmare.

 

His father was now dead, but the consequences of his actions remained and they could hurt him and above all Justin. He still didn’t know who had attacked Niall and that was worrisome. What if they were now after him and tried to hurt him through Justin? He had never won against his father when the man was alive, how could he win now, fight a dead man’s decisions and their outcome. The old bastard was dead but his horrific legacy was still alive, and now it could endanger the man he had married, who was not even born when Alagar occurred, an innocent man whose only fault was to be his husband. What could he do? Let Justin go?

 

 

***

__

_**Lowlands, Governor’s Palace, in Peare.** _

 

Brandon was at his desk answering his mother’s latest letter. It was full of interrogations; she was worried about the Taylors’ influence on his brother. The Queen Dowager was afraid they would try to turn the King against them. His mother was so dramatic, as if Brian would trust the Taylors so easily, well perhaps one Taylor. After their return from Aggatta’s Valley, he had noticed how his older brother seemed even closer to his husband. They had forged a bond that was for sure, was it a strong one? He didn’t know, only time would tell.

 

Brian seemed happier, more open. He was still the same no bullshit, brutally honest, arrogant man they all knew and loved, but it was as if Justin had awakened a softer side that nobody suspected he possessed. He was so protective of the blond, even overprotective. Brandon was amazed by his brother gentleness, tenderness towards his husband, soon Justin would have Brian wrapped around his little finger. The Prince was not fooled by the innocent blue eyes and the blushing; the boy knew how to manipulate his brother, and he was obviously using his charms and his body to trap him.

 

During their absence Michael had pointed out that something was wrong with the King, he had changed; he didn’t even fuck anyone anymore. Ted had explained that it was the beginning of Brian and Justin’s relationship, and the couple was in that phase where they only see each other. If it was someone else, he would have been inclined to agree, but it was Brian, the fuck them and leave them kind, who didn’t believe in monogamy or love. His brother was clearly enamoured, but if he didn’t fuck other men anymore it only meant one thing, he might be in love, and it would give Justin and the Taylors so much power over the King.

 

Brandon groaned, perhaps his mother was not that dramatic, and she might be right to be worried. He heard a knock on the door and advised whoever it was to come in, hoping that it was not Todd. He was surprised to see his brother in law entering the small study he was in. Justin gave him a shy smile, a perfect innocent one.

 

Brandon straightened up on his chair, put his quill down, and leaned back on his seat.

 

“Justin, what an unexpected surprise,” the taller man said. By the way he said it; he sounded more like an ‘unwanted surprise’.

 

The young man closed the door behind him.

 

“I wanted to talk to you. May I have a moment of your time please?”

 

Always the good polite little boy.

 

“I’m quite busy at the moment.”

 

“It will not be too long.”

 

Brandon gestured for him to take a seat which he did. “What is it?”

 

“It’s about Brian.”

 

“Of course it is. What did you do? And why would I help you?”

 

“I didn’t do anything, and even if I did, I would not need your help to fix it.”

 

“You are right the Taylors probably learn manipulation at a young age.”

 

Justin narrowed his eyes at him. “Is it possible for you to forget for an instant the distaste and the contempt you have for my family and I, and listen to me without thinking that I have some ulterior motive? Are you able to do that?”

 

“Say the one who wants more power by entering the King’s council.”

 

Justin gave him a surprised look.

 

“What? You didn’t think he would tell me?”

 

“No, I thought he would wait until I failed or passed his tests.”

 

“My brother is not fucking anyone else, why?” Brandon asked abruptly, he too was a no bullshit man.

 

“I beg you pardon?” Justin exclaimed shocked.

 

“You heard me.”

 

“It’s none of your business.”

 

“So you have something to do with that. How did you trick him into making that out of character decision?”

 

“I didn’t trick him, Brandon, I ask for a year without getting pity looks thanks to his many conquests. He told me he didn’t believe in love and I do. I wanted a year where I could mourn what I would never have.”

 

Brandon laughed. “Or you want him to realize that you can give him everything he wants, and he doesn’t need to go look for it elsewhere, thus it will give you more power over him.”

 

Justin took a deep breath. “Well yes, I want to control him, so he would become my own little puppet. Then he will do everything I tell him to. When I get bored and tired of having him around, I will do as you suspected from the beginning, my henchmen and I will poison him. Therefore I will reign happily ever after in Megarit with my family by my side,” he declared before standing up. “I knew coming to see you was a mistake, but I thought that you cared about your brother, and you would listen to my worries,” he added heading for the door.

 

“Wait,” Brandon ordered, before he could open the door.

 

Justin stopped and turned to him.

 

“What worries?” Brandon wondered.

 

“Oh now you want to listen.”

 

“What worries?” The taller man repeated impatiently.

 

“He had a nightmare last night, he kept muttering about bodies and blood, he woke up yelling, and he didn’t want to tell me what it was all about. It seemed to really have shaken him. He went to his anteroom and drank. I found him there this morning, passed out. The last time I saw him so drunk was the morning I woke up after being poisoned. I wanted to ask you if it had happened before, and if you knew what it was all about. I would have asked Drew or Ben, but they are out, Emmett is busy with the packing and Ted is working with Brian right now.”

 

Brandon ran a hand through his hair, a sign of nervousness; he thought that his brother didn’t have any nightmare anymore. He could only suspect what could have triggered it, their conversation last night about Alagar.

 

Justin was observing him intently.

 

“So you know what it was about, please tell me. I want to help him,” he said.

 

“I’m tired of staying in here let’s go in the gardens.”

 

***

 

When they reach the gardens, Justin recognized one of the gardeners. He explained to Brandon that he was the one who offered the girls fruits and flowers, the twins’ favourite. The man was taking care of the roses while whistling happily. The young man led them near the gardener who immediately bowed to the Princes.

 

“I’m sorry, Prince Brandon, Prince Justin, I’m all sweaty and filthy,” he said trying to mop his brow with a cloth he took from his pocket.

 

“James, the sweat of a man who works as hard as you, doesn’t inspire repulsion or disgust, but respect. Those flowers are so beautiful. I’m sure that the sun and the fertile ground are not enough to make them so unique; your skills do. You are doing an amazing work.”

 

The man swelled out his chest at the compliment; he then cut a white rose, offering it to the Prince with another bow. Justin gave him a broad smile.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Brandon nodded at the man, before escorting Justin near a bench.

 

“Do you really have to seduce every man you meet?”

 

The young man rolled his eyes. “It was not seduction, but a well-deserved compliment,” he affirmed smelling the rose.

 

“It didn’t sound like it,” Brandon muttered to himself.

 

It was not a surprise that Brian was so possessive and territorial, if the blond spent all his time flirting and smiling at every man, servant, peasant or nobleman he encountered.

 

“You are doing it again,” his companion declared looking up at him. “I can see it written all over your face.”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Thinking the worst of me. Let’s have a truce, we should drop our weapons for this conversation; we will take them back at the end of it.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Justin held out the rose to him. “Would you like to smell it?”

 

Brandon took a step back and gave him a look which could only be interpreted as ‘what the fuck?’

 

Justin laughed. “You look so much like Brian right now.”

 

“Then we must be related.”

 

“See, I said something and your brain didn’t register it as an insult, a plot or a threat, we are making progress. Who knows one day you could even find my presence bearable, we could even be the best of friends.”

 

“Don’t push it Taylor.”

 

“I’m a Kinney now.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

They reached the bench and sat. Brandon looked at the luxuriant gardens. He then glanced at the boy; he was smelling the rose, closing his eyes in the process as to focus only on his sense of smell. He smiled after opening his eyes, and looked at Brandon who was staring at him.

 

“So you know what Brian’s nightmare was about?”

 

“Alagar,” Brandon replied, looking at an invisible point in the horizon.

 

“You mean he was there, but he must have been….”

 

“Ten.”

 

“That’s horrible…I remember the other day, when you came with the report about how Prince Niall died, he said to Vic that he had missed the death of Alagar’s chieftain because he was too busy looking after him. I thought he meant that Vic was left behind with him. How could your father do that?” Justin asked shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“The little I know about Brian’s experience in Alagar came from Vic, after I harassed him years later. Brian never talked about it. I think Brian didn’t know until the last minute that it would be that kind of punishment. My father thought it was time for Brian to kill his first man or in this case women or children. Vic begged him not to let his son take part in the massacre, telling him that Brian was not ready. He stayed with him when my father finally relented, only because the night was about to fall and he didn’t want his punishment to be delayed by a whimpering brat. After the massacre, when at our father’s insistence Brian entered the village, corpses filled the small roads, and there was blood everywhere, on the ground, on the houses’ walls. Vic said that Brian vomited when he saw children his age, all dead.”

 

Brandon looked at Justin who had his head down staring at the rose, biting his lower lip, his fingers tense around the flower. He could see that the younger man was trying to contain himself, from crying, yelling, he didn’t know.

 

“Your father was an evil man, Brandon,” Justin murmured, looking up at him, his eyes veiled in sadness.

 

Brandon snorted. “That he was, my mother, and other people often said that there was a time when he was kind and loving, but I think those moments never existed, that they all dreamed them. All I knew of him was cruelty and hate. I think he even hated himself.”

 

Brandon was surprised that he had shared so much with Justin; he never really discussed his father with anyone. Brian couldn’t stand to hear any mention of him, and his mother was in a certain way mourning him or at least the loving man she apparently knew once upon a time.

 

The taller man felt Justin’s hot hand on his cold one; he looked down at the younger man’s pale and gracious fingers squeezing his hand. He raised his head and stared at the blue eyes, looking back at him with compassion.

 

“I’m so sorry Brandon, that you had such an appalling father.”

 

Brandon just nodded and Justin took his hand off him, taking the heat with him.

 

“I presumed that you witnessed his nightmares too,” Justin suggested.

 

“Yes,” Brandon replied. “We shared the same room sometimes, and he would wake up yelling and shouting in the middle of the night in sweat, then he would be unable to sleep. He feared going to sleep too, and would resist it. He became so tired and irritable. It was so bad that my mother had the court healer prepare him a mixture so he could rest for few hours. Time passing it got better until he had them only once a week, once a month, and then once in awhile. I know that our conversation about Alagar probably triggered it.”

 

“If I hadn’t invited Todd to dinner, we wouldn’t have talked about those First Men and Alagar.”

 

“You are a nuisance Justin Taylor,” Brandon said softening his words with a small smile, “but it’s not your fault or Todd’s, the only one responsible is Black Jack.”

 

Justin smiled, “Justin Kinney.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“I think in a strange way, Brian feels guilty about what happened in Alagar, my father had made it sound like he planned the destruction of Alagar, just so his heir could see how a good King should punish his disobedient subjects.”

 

“It was not his fault, he was only ten,” Justin exclaimed.

 

“Brian always feels responsible for everything, for our mother’s sadness, for my well being, for his friends. I’m not surprised that somehow he convinced himself that Alagar happened partly because his father needed to teach him a lesson on how to be a good King. He probably thinks that if he had done better, if he had convinced our father that he would be a great King, it wouldn’t have happened.”

 

“It must be such a burden for him.”

 

“It is, and it’s one he doesn’t want to discuss, share or face.”

 

“So what Brian does to cope after one of those nightmares? Drink?”

 

“And fuck everything that moves too and he’s perfectly insufferable for a couple of days, and then he will be back to his normal self.”

 

“He made me a promise,” Justin whispered.

 

“I don’t think he will break that promise, so we can expect a week of execrable mood, a particularly impatient, and annoyed Brian.”

 

“It’s going to be so amusing,” Justin stated sarcastically.

 

“Fuck! This is going to be such a long day. If there is any sexual techniques you have learnt, now is the good time to try it on him, for all our sakes. So anything in mind?” Brandon asked with an amused smile.

 

“I am not talking about that with you,” Justin replied.

 

Brandon laughed. Now he was being a prude, when every guard who had ever stood in front of Brian’s chambers had heard how vocal he was.

 

“Don’t try to make him talk about it, Justin, if he wants, one day he will. If you insist, he will be even more distant,” Brandon advised him.

 

“Thank you for talking to me Brandon, and for your advice.”

 

Brandon himself wondered why he had said so much, since he didn’t even trust Justin. However his concerns for his older brother were stronger than his doubts about his brother in law. Perhaps the younger man could help his brother deal with what had happened in Alagar. Brian had never confided in him, maybe he would talk to his young husband. Also he knew how Brian became after one of his nightmares, distant, irritable; Justin had the right to know what was going on, since the King would not say anything. Brian was infatuated with the blond, perhaps in love, and he would regret later being short to him or hurtful. Brandon had to look out for his interests for him. Brandon suspected that his brother would even be more insufferable if he fought with his husband.

 

“I still don’t like you,” Brandon felt necessary to mention.

 

The younger man gave him a radiant smile, “idem,” he responded before standing. He handed Brandon the rose. “You should keep it, as a memory of a moment shared together without insults and suspicion.”

 

“I don’t like roses,” Brandon mumbled, but he took it anyway.

 

“I will take my leave now; I have a husband to talk to. Thank you again.”

 

“You want to thank me? Don’t invite Todd to dinner anymore.”

 

The blond just laughed, heading back to the palace.

 

Brandon looked down at the fragile white rose, he hesitated for a second, and then he smelled it.

 

 

***

 

Justin went to the King’s study and found Ted in front of the doors holding several files. He didn’t seem willing to enter the room. The herald standing in front of the door gave the older man a sympathetic look.

 

“Ted.”

 

The man turned immediately, he was a little bit pale.

 

Ted bowed. “Your highness, are you here to see the King?” The clerk inquired.

 

“Yes, but If you have affairs to discuss with him, I can wait, it’s not urgent.”

 

“Oh no, please, you should go first, and perhaps you could just give him these documents for me,” Ted said handing the papers he had to Justin. “He requested them.”

 

Justin took them, and watched how the clerk left quickly, almost running, apparently relieved not to enter the King’s study. The prince gave the herald an interrogative glance, the man bowed before answering.

 

“Your highness, the King has been in an awful mood since this morning. I saw two clerks leave his study in tears. A servant who brought him some tea has quit, and I have heard that another who took some food to him has locked himself in his room, calling for his mother.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“I am your highness, deadly.”

 

“Why are you whispering?” Justin wondered seeing how the man was talking in a low voice.

 

“His majesty advises all the heralds not to shout, yell, and speak loudly near his doors or him. He has threatened to castrate us if we do,” the young man revealed.

 

Justin sighed, apparently the terrible week that Brandon had mentioned had already begun. He was a little bit worried, above all if even Brian’s closest friends ran away from him, like Ted had just done.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure your highness, and we are forbidden to knock, so you should just enter.”

 

Justin nodded and opened the study door. Brian was at his desk writing and hadn’t even raised his head at his entrance. The young man was immediately welcome by Vico, who wagging his tail, went to his master. The prince smiled at him, bent down and caressed the dog. Brian had made all the human beings scurry away, so it was not surprising that only an animal had remained by his side. Justin had noticed how his dog often stayed close to Brian. His husband always complained about it, ordering the dog to leave him alone. However despite all his protestations he had also caught Brian caressing the wolf dog and giving him food under the dinner table on several occasions.

 

“I wondered where you were. You are so courageous Vico, staying near the beast that everyone is avoiding. You are such brave dog, aren’t you?” Justin said stroking the wolf dog behind his ear, and Vico groaned.

 

Justin looked at Brian who had raised his head and was glaring at him.

 

“I’m really busy Justin.”

 

Justin and not Sunshine, that was not good. He noticed the dark circles under Brian’s eyes. The Prince brought the documents Ted had given him and placed them on the King’s desk.

 

“What is that?” Brian asked.

 

“Documents from Ted.”

 

“Why didn’t he bring them himself? Who the fuck does he think you are? A herald? I’m going to…..”

 

“You are not going to do anything Brian, the man practically ran from here, and I heard about all the peace and love you are spreading to the clerks and servants in the Palace.”

 

“Don’t tell me what the fuck I …”

 

“You can do or not, but I’m your husband and your partner. I’m not going to stay quiet when you take out your anger on people who don’t deserve it.”

 

“Let me tell you something little boy, I’m……”

 

“No, let me tell you something Brian, I’m going to speak and you are going to listen,” Justin said sternly.

 

Justin moved towards him and sat astride on the man’s lap, and looked into his hazel eyes glowering at him, but which showed also, interest. Brian opened his mouth to speak, but Justin placed his hand on the man’s mouth.

 

“I know what you want to do. You want to tell me something unkind or spiteful, so we will fight, and I will leave you alone, because you don’t want me to ask what that terrible nightmare was about. But Brian, I’m not going to ask you anything about that, or the fact that you went to the military academy at such a young age. I will wait until you trust me enough to open up to me. I’m going to do one thing though, one thing I want you to accept.”

 

Justin took off his hand from the older man’s mouth.

 

“Am I free to talk now?” Brian asked bitterly.

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“What do you want me to accept?” He asked after few seconds.

 

Justin placed a kiss on the raspberry lips.

 

“Comfort.”

 

Justin looked into his husband’s beautiful eyes. He could imagine the ten year old Brian had been, entering that village after the massacre. He could only imagine what he had felt, and till this day he felt the after-effects of that horrific time. How could Black Jack have done that to his own son? He felt a wave of tenderness for this man, who had been raised by a monster, but had managed to keep his soul intact and remain a kind and loyal man. He wanted to protect him from more hurt and pain.

 

Brian must have seen something in his eyes, since he frowned and cupped Justin’s face with one of his hands stroking his thumb softly down his cheekbone.

 

“Justin? What is it? Tell me.”

 

The Prince closed his eyes, and shook his head. “Nothing Brian.”

 

Justin buried his head in the older man’s neck, holding him tightly while Brian put his arms around him.

 

“I can’t,” Brian whispered softly.

 

“What can’t you do?” Justin wondered.

 

Brian didn’t answer straight away. Long minutes passed until Justin heard him whisper against his skin.

 

“Let you go.”

 

They stayed like that for a long time, Justin telling him with his body that he didn’t intend to leave him that he would be there for him.

 

***

 

Kip stood in front of the small mirror in his room, looking at his new beautiful short coat. He looked so elegant. He was so excited to go out today in it. He felt more confident these days; good sex did that to anyone. Nobody from his small village would have recognized him in this rich fabric. He caressed the silk garment with a proud smile on his face. He looked like an important man, a Lord perhaps, Lord Thomas. He loved the sound of it.

 

Like most people who had grew up in poverty, he had always been hungry for more. He promised himself when he had left his home that he would never be hungry again or beg for bread in his life, never. Things hadn’t been easy when he had reached the capital though. The young man had lived in a slum, and he had sold his body several times to eat. He had refused many solicitations to work in a pleasure house, knowing that they were a trap, once one went there, it was impossible to leave. Money could be quite good if one had a good owner. However he had seen many men and women lose their illusions, abandon their dreams as time passed by. Kip was not going to be caged between a brothel’s walls. He had managed even in moments of desperation to avoid such a place, until the opportunity to be a herald had come.

 

It was thanks to one of his clients, an old clerk, who liked his company, and thought he could do better than sell his body. Kip could read, thanks to a travelling priest who had stopped in his village for few months, he had some culture, and good manners. The older man had advised him to meet the Royal Palace’s chief of protocol, who was one of his friends. The man hadn’t been convinced until Kip had gone down on his knees to suck him off. He had secured the employment. Things were finally looking up, and he was out of the streets, with decent wages, a roof over his head, food, and he now was working in the King’s house. Not so bad for the son of a peasant, who had no purpose and no future except working on the fields, at the mercy of a Lord, the weather, and all the unfairness of life.

 

He grabbed an alum block that he rubbed a long minute on each of his underarm, to avoid any bad perspiration odours. Kip looked at the other side of the bedroom, where his roommate’s belongings were gathered, and found what he was looking for. Bertrand the other herald liked oils. The young man grabbed a bottle of sandalwood oil. He quickly put some of it on his pubic hair. He added some vanilla oil mixed with a mimosa perfume Bertrand loved, on his chest and on his neck. He tried not to use too much or his roommate would notice. He grabbed his bag and waited anxiously for his guest to knock at the door. When he heard it he all but flew to the door opening it with a wide smile.

 

His smile died when he realized that the man standing in the doorway was not the one he expected.

 

“Michael, what do you want?”

 

The brunet entered the room, not waiting to be invited.

 

“It’s good you are dressed and you put some perfume on, I’m going to introduce you to the King, this is the perfect opportunity. Apparently he has been in a bad mood all day. He didn’t even spend time with the Prince.”

 

Michael had promised to personally introduce him to the King, something he had dreamed about for so long. He had been so glad when Michael had come to him. He didn’t actually understand the man’s motives. However he had been ecstatic, at last he would get the chance to be fucked by the legendary King. Kip had thought that if he played his cards well, he would be able to gain something on top of an amazing sexual experience, like a better position or perhaps gold. But it never happened, the monarch had gone to Aggatta’s Valley to his husband, and when he had been back Michael hadn’t been able to find a moment to introduce him. Now was not a perfect time, he had a date after all, with a man who could offer him more than what he had. A man, who had been kind to him, paid the various debts he had, bought him a brand new coat, and had fucked him like no one had before. It was really new, but he could feel that he was just what he needed. The older man had never showed any interest in anyone, until now. Kip was not going to let him down on their first official date for the meager chance to be fucked by the King, hell no.

 

“I can’t Michael, I’m actually going out.”

 

“What the fuck do you mean you are going out? This is your chance, our chance.”

 

“Our chance? What are you talking about? Listen Michael, I have a date; I want to go and I’m going. Thank you for the opportunity, but it will have to wait for another time.”

 

“It has to be now don’t you understand? You said you wanted it.”

 

“I do, who wouldn’t? But what if we go there and he’s with his husband or that he doesn’t want me. I have a date with a good man, who is not married, and who wants me. Why the fuck should I stand him up, for the hypothetical chance to be screwed by a King, who is clearly infatuated with his husband and hasn’t fucked anyone since their first night together?”

 

“He’s not infatuated with him.”

 

“This is all you’re focusing on?”

 

Kip was losing patience and didn’t want Michael in the room when his lover would come; he had hoped they could fuck before going to Peare.

 

“My date will be here any second now. Tell you what? When I’m back; I would be overjoyed to bend over for the King.”

 

“You can’t…..”

 

There was a knock at the door, and Kip sighed, he needed to get rid of Michael as soon as possible, he didn’t need a cockblocker. The herald went to open the door and invited the healer in.

 

“Hello David, I’m ready as you can see, Michael was about to leave,” he said.

 

Kip turned to Michael and saw him pale. By David’s look of surprise and then anger, he deduced that Michael was the man who had dumped the healer. Kip was in a tavern in Peare with a few of his colleagues, when he had observed the healer drinking alone. He had always found him attractive. He knew by the way he dressed that the man had money. Nothing excited Kip more than money and power. He had sat with him and the older man had bought him several drinks. They had talked, and the man had revealed that he had just broke up with a man he thought to be perfect for him, but who was in fact obsessed with another. It was not difficult to deduce who Michael was obsessed with, obviously the King. Kip and David had gone back to the palace together and they had fucked all night long. Kip had made sure that the healer forgot all about his former lover.

 

“You are dating him?” Michael asked in disbelief.

 

“It’s none of you business Michael, but yes we are dating.”

 

Michael looked at them both angrily, and left the room pushing Kip out of the way.

 

David shook his head; he closed the door and locked it.

 

“What did he want?” The older man asked immediately.

 

Kip shrugged. “He came to me one day telling me that I was just Brian’s type, he offered me a hook up with the King.”

 

“What?”

 

“He promised to introduce me personally to the King. It never happened, and today he came to tell me that it was a great opportunity. Apparently the King Brian is in a bad mood, the Prince is nowhere in sight bla bla. But I told him we had a date and that I was not interested.”

 

David grabbed his arm hard. “Do you want to fuck him?”

 

Kip thought that the healer presumed that he was another Michael, obsessed with the ruler.

 

“Of course I wanted to fuck him, I heard the rumours about his legendary prowess, I wanted a great fuck and then a better job, who knows? He never keeps someone more than a day, maybe two. Michael gave me some advice, and told me what the King liked in bed; I was hoping to keep his attention for three days.”

 

“Michael told you what the ruler liked?”

 

“Yes, how he liked to have his cock sucked, he told me not to flatter him because everyone does, and not to be too vocal, among other tips.”

 

“You can go to him if you want,” David said, releasing his firm grip on his arm.

 

Kip laughed. “I don’t fucking care, didn’t you hear me, I told Michael no, and I don’t intend to accept.”

 

“Why not? You want him. You may say no today, but tomorrow you will say yes.”

 

He placed his hand on David’s cheek. “I’m not Michael, I don’t feel anything for the ruler, and I don’t care about him. He’s fucking hot, yes. I wanted his cock, so I could go brag about the fact that he fucked me, and I get gifts out of it, if I could. You, I want your cock and the rest, and I care about you. I told you who I was, what I had done to survive, lay bare in front of you, and you still wanted me. You gave me the money to pay my debts, told me that I had potential, gave me books, and clothes. I like that you want to take care of me. I’m still surprised that a man so clever, with money, and so hot wants me. Now that I know why you broke up with Michael, the King is off limits. Even if Michael comes knocking at my door every day, I will tell him to fuck off. He can just find another willing candidate.”

 

David smiled and took him in his arms.

 

“You know what?” Kip asked his hands around the older man’s waist. “I may be a greedy whore, who wants an easy, luxurious life, David, but I’m not stupid. I thought about it. And despite what I told Michael, I don’t think fucking the King would be a good idea now. I noticed how he’s obsessed with his husband and Prince Justin seems infatuated too. I’m a nobody, a mere herald, if Prince Justin found out that I fucked the King, what will prevent him from firing me, or what if he decides to make my life a living hell until I leave? Who will say a word for me? The King would not care, and wouldn’t remember my face or my name. Michael? I doubt it. No one will help. I would just be one among the many tricks discarded after awhile, a stupid fuck who thought he could climb high, before crashing to the ground. And since I’m not getting younger, my only chance would be hoping that a pleasure house would pay me next to nothing to give blowjobs to fat, ugly, and dirty old men.”

 

“Kip you will never have to do that, I told you after our first night, I will help you.”

 

“Why? Why me?” The younger man demanded.

 

“I told you, because I see myself in you, when I was your age, the desire to have better, the ambition, the willingness to take risks. I want to help you, because I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I made.”

 

Kip moved away and went to grab an object behind his bed. He then presented the riding crop with a large head to David.

 

“Is it you telling me that you want a horse?” The older man asked.

 

Kip chuckled and undid his pants strings. “After what I did I need to be punished.”

 

“And what did you do exactly?” David inquired caressing the leather crop.

 

“You know, I wanted to fuck the King.”

 

Kip lowered his pants, and bent over on the table, exposing his ass. He moaned loudly at the first blow of the leather crop on his flesh, wiggling his ass.

 

“Hmmmm….Yes…..harder.”

 

The second was stronger, and followed by nine more, as strong. The healer seemed to know instinctively how much he could take. His bottom was burning deliciously, it felt so hot. He fucking loved that sensation. He would be sure to look at the marks in the mirror, after their fuck. David’s cool hand caressed his red ass. He heard the man undo the strings of his own pants, and soon he felt fingers at his hole. Two entered him easily, which was not surprising since he had prepared himself for their afternoon.

 

The older man covered him with his body.

 

“I see that you are ready,” David murmured against his ear.

 

“Always,” the herald revealed pushing against the man, impatient to get him inside.

 

David plunged into him in one swift movement, embedding himself deep, the intrusion taking Kip’s breath away. Kip held on to the table when David started thrusting hard and fast.

 

David straightened up, grabbing the younger man’s hips. “You…got what you wanted….didn’t you? And gave me what I needed,” David panted.

 

“Fuck David…..Michael….is….such a fool….for not picking you.”

 

***

 

Justin was heading for Brian’s study for the second time that day. He had left Brian sleeping on one of the couches, exhausted. He had fallen asleep while they were holding each other. Justin had dragged a reluctant Brian, complaining that he was not tired towards the large couch without a backrest. The older had been asleep once he had laid on the comfortable couch. The blond had had to roll his eyes at his husband’s behaviour. Justin had stayed near him for few minutes, and then he had left since he had things to do.

 

The Prince was bringing him a remedy against wine sickness that Haydar had made. He was approaching the study when he heard voices, too loud for his taste since they could disturb Brian’s rest. He saw who the voices belonged to. It was the young herald from earlier who was talking to Michael. They were arguing. The herald was standing in front of the double doors leading to the study, trying to prevent the brunet from going in. The guards standing by couldn’t intervene since the protocol forbade them to move unless one of the royal family members was in danger, or ordered them to act.

 

“What’s going on?” Justin asked.

 

The herald immediately bowed and Michael did too, although with less enthusiasm.

 

“Your highness, I was advising Michael that his highness had ordered that the King shall not be disturbed unless it was a life or death situation, or the Kingdom was in peril.”

 

“That’s right indeed. Is the Kingdom in peril Michael? Is someone in danger?”

 

“I need to see the King,” the brunet stated.

 

“He’s sleeping, you may come later.”

 

“He never sleeps during the day,” Michael remarked.

 

“He is now and I don’t want him to be disturbed,” Justin said firmly hoping the man would leave, he didn’t have the patience to deal with him today. He had had a short night and he was still disturbed by what Brian had to go through, and was still going through because of what happened in Alagar.

 

“He would want to see me,” the squire insisted. “It would not be a problem; he always has time for me.”

 

Justin looked at the man and gave him a small smile, and moved closer to him.

 

“Did you hear what the herald told you, did you hear what I just told you?”

 

“Yes, but…..”

 

“Who am I Michael?” Justin asked cutting him.

 

“Prince Justin,” the man replied through clenched teeth.

 

Justin had been raised to respect those of a lower position, but Michael needed to be reminded that he was not his equal. He could hate him in private, call him names, if he wanted, but he had to show him respect due to his title and position in the royal family, above all in front of his other subjects.

 

“Knowing that, what makes you think that you can question my direct orders, Michael? Do you know how many times I will have the patience to tolerate this kind of behaviour? Once, you have been warned. Now you better leave before I decide that you should think about that in a prison cell.”

 

The man was flushed from anger or embarrassment, Justin didn’t know and didn’t care. He bowed awkwardly and left quickly.

 

 

***

 

Justin entered the King’s study and noticed that his husband was still asleep; he put down the jar containing the wine sickness remedy.

 

“Your little speech made me hard, Sunshine,” he heard Brian declare.

 

Well Michael had succeeded in waking him up. Justin didn’t feel guilty; if Brian really wanted to see his friend, he would have let them all know, since he had been awake.

 

Justin turned to him, smiling. “The wind blowing too hard would make you hard, Brian.”

 

The King laughed.

 

Justin poured the remedy in a cup and brought it to the large couch where the monarch was lying, and then he straddled the man.

 

“Your friend didn’t choose the right day to get on my nerves,” he informed his husband handing him the cup.

 

He saw Brian frowned and decide to immediately change the subject.

 

“I have been tense all day, because you didn’t take care of my morning erection, today, Brian,” he said, rubbing his hardening manhood on the man’s already hard organ.

 

“I have been really negligent, then,” the brunet said moving to a sitting position, his hand on the younger man’s backside.

 

“You better drink that, it will appease your headache, Haydar made it, your own healer is not on the premises, he probably heard about your bad mood.”

 

The brunet obeyed, while Justin started opening the brunet’s pants strings. Once Brian was done he deposited the cup on a table nearby.

 

Just took the opportunity to kiss him languorously.

 

“So about your negligence, it’s unpardonable; I think I can only forgive you, if you give me multiple orgasms.”

 

“Multiple? Hein?” The King inquired while opening the younger man’s short coat, kissing every bit of pale skin he exposed in the process.

 

“Brian? Do this thing you do with………..Yes.....hmmmmmm.”

 

“You are so easy Sunshine.”

 

“Lucky you.”

 

“Lucky me indeed,” the monarch murmured against the younger man’s lips, before claiming them in a hot kiss.

 

Justin broke their kiss. “By the way Todd is leaving,” he said, and then looked at the clock. “Well he left,” he amended.

 

“What? I’m going to kill Brandon.”

 

“It’s not because of Brandon; he has something important to do. He will be back; it’s probably for a few months, maybe a year. I agreed to grant him a leave of absence and I assured him he would have his position back when he returns.”

 

“You gave one of my best clerks a leave of absence without consulting me?”

 

Justin shrugged. “Yes, he needed it.”

 

Brian looked at him suspiciously. “You are hiding something from me, I don’t like it. And what a convenient time to mention it, when you have your hand on my cock….hmmmm.”

 

“I assure you, it’s a coincidence,” Justin murmured against his ear, before sucking his ear lobe, caressing the man’s large penis. “Todd needed some time, I’m sure he will tell you everything about it when he comes back.”

 

“He’s one of my best clerks,” Brian lamented.

 

“I’m sorry. Who is going to write meticulous reports about my whereabouts now that he’s gone?”

 

Brian frowned. “There is still Anderson, he’s not too bad, and would give me a detailed report too.”

 

“Brian,” Justin called out squeezing the man’s manhood.

 

“Hey, mind what you are doing, Sunshine, if you want those multiple orgasms.”

 

Justin relaxed his grip. “You are not going to order reports about me, what I am doing, or who I am seeing.”

 

Brian shrugged.

 

“Promise it.”

 

“Only if you tell me why Todd left.”

 

“I can’t tell you that.”

 

“Then I can’t promise about the reports.”

 

“You are annoying Brian.”

 

Brian smiled and took hold of his leaking organ, spreading the fluids on it; he moved his hand up and down Justin’s erection.

 

“So in….in…infuriating,” Justin panted. “Totally irritating……maddening…..Oh my gods….”

 

The monarch locked their mouths together, his tongue exploring the young man’s mouth hotly.

 

***

 

_**Two hours ago.** _

 

Todd straightened his clothes and nodded to the guard who opened the double doors for him. He penetrated in an elegant room; he had never been in this part of the Palace before. It was a space reserved for the King and his spouse. Prince Justin was sitting on a large couch; several documents were lying on a small table in front of him. He was not alone; master Haydar was present too, standing close by. The young man noticed by the Prince’s posture that it was not a social meeting. The Prince was sporting such a serious expression; one that Todd had never seen on him before, gone was the jovial young man, who smiled so easily at everyone. The Prince was watching him intently, as if trying to read his mind. Todd immediately bowed.

 

“Your highness, you wanted to see me.”

 

The Prince lowered his eyes, acknowledging his greeting, and didn’t say anything at first and kept looking at him. Todd glanced at Haydar but he too remained impassive. He was getting nervous under the Prince’s gaze. He shouldn’t be, he hadn’t done anything wrong. Perhaps it was about that report he had wrote, but he had talked about that with him, he hadn’t appeared angry, just frustrated by the King’s decision, and he knew Todd had just obeyed the monarch’s orders.

 

The Prince stood up, still looking straight at him, and then walked by the window.

 

“The King was in Alagar Todd; he saw the village after the massacre, the blood, the dead bodies, men, women, children all dead. Did you know that?”

 

“I heard of it your highness.”

 

“Till this day he has had nightmares about it, probably caused by guilt. He thinks that if he had been a better heir, his father wouldn’t have needed to demonstrate how a strong and great King punishes his subjects. Even if all the people of the Lowlands and in the Kingdom told him it was not his fault, and that his father was a despicable man, I know that a small part of him would still believe it,” the Prince explained, turning his gaze once again on him.

 

Todd was surprised to learn about the King’s nightmares.

 

“I need your help, Todd.”

 

“My help?”

 

“Yesterday at dinner you said that Alagar had been destroyed to eradicate the First men’s descendants, why?”

 

“Your highness….It was just a theory…I…”

 

“Nine.”

 

“Your highness?”

 

“There were nine villages on the way to Alagar. During my history lesson with Haydar I counted them. Four of them were closer to the Middlelands border, strategically better situated for an attack than Alagar. Nine villages, Todd, which had also vehemently voiced their displeasure regarding the taxes. Nine villages and every single one of them had rebelled against the oppressive taxation,” the Prince revealed. “Why didn’t King Jack attack those, and chose Alagar, which was farther, better protected, and which was the last one to rebel against the taxation?”

 

“I don’t know your highness.”

 

The Prince came to stand right in front of him.

 

“I think you are lying Todd,” he affirmed.

 

Todd’s heart was beating quickly, had the Prince found out about the book?

 

“You know something that we all ignore. I could see it in your eyes during dinner.”

 

The young man moved back near the window and looked outside.

 

“I thought about it for a long time, Haydar, my friends and I worked through all the reasons, the possibilities, and none made any sense. Even if Black Jack was a monster I don’t believe he acted only out of madness, he had a goal. I’m sure him choosing Alagar was not a coincidence. And it had nothing to do with Black Jack wanting to teach his son how to punish rebellious subjects. A wise man once told me that when you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. So why Todd your theory, your improbable theory, which made the Highlanders laugh, your theory about the late King’s desire to kill all the First men descendants makes more sense than anything else?”

 

Todd sighed and looked straight into the Prince’s eyes.

 

“Because….. I think…..I think, it’s the truth,” the clerk whispered.

 

“You can talk freely Todd,” Master Haydar told him. “Our surroundings have been secured, and the men standing behind the doors are Taylors’ men loyal to Lord Matthew, his most trusted ones, Lowlanders. Even if they managed to hear anything, they will not utter a word to anyone, I promise you that.”

 

“I suspected that there was more, when I realized that they had lied.”

 

“Lied about what?” Master Haydar asked.

 

“The prisoners, we all heard that the survivors had all been jailed. However there were no prisoners, because there were no survivors. They made sure to kill every single person living there.”

 

“How did you know that?” Prince Justin inquired.

 

“Thanks to my work as a clerk, I was able to check all the archives, reports, military accounts of what happened, inventory of Alagar population. There were no prisoners, they killed them all. And the date…”

 

“The date?” Master Haydar repeated.

 

“The day of the massacre, it couldn’t be a coincidence; that day was the celebration of the ancestors. It meant that all inhabitants of Alagar would be home to take part in the festivities. It was bad luck not to attend the most important day of the year in the village.”

 

He saw Justin and Haydar looked at each other, shock evident in their eyes. He was not surprised that they didn’t know that. That day always changed, it depended on the moon. Only the inhabitants knew when it would happen.

 

“So, you think that they wanted to eradicate the First men’s descendants, why?” Haydar demanded.

 

“I don’t know yet, but I can find out.”

 

“Can you have proof of that?”

 

“I can, but I will need time and means.”

 

“Everything you need, Todd, I want to find the truth for the Lowlands, but also for my husband. I want him to know that he’s not guilty of what his father did and why,” the Prince disclosed.

 

“I have been working on it between my duties for the King. If I can be freed of my work I would have more time to look closely into it. I will have to leave; there are places and people I need to see. If I could have my employment back when I’m done I would be grateful, your highness.”

 

“I can assure you of that. The King is really happy with your work, I’m sure he will regret your departure,” the Prince said with a small smile.

 

Todd wondered who would be in charge of spying on the Prince and writing a report for the King now.

 

“You will receive gold, and bills of exchange, and you can choose among my father’s men at arms one who is going to escort you in this journey,” Justin advised him.

 

“I thank you, your highness.”

 

“When would you like to leave?” Haydar asked.

 

“Immediately,” Todd answered.

 

“As you wish,” Justin said. “I want you to report to Haydar about your journey, whenever you can. Please let him know about your progress. You can write to him in the old language of the Lowlands, he understands it. He will also give you a secret code which can be useful.”

 

“Thank you, your highness.”

 

“Why?” The Prince asked.

 

Todd knew what he was referring too. Why was he going to abandon everything to bring proof about something which happened almost twenty years ago? Why would he leave the comfort of his position, his house, his family, and his friends?

 

“I too have nightmares your highness, about what happened in Alagar. I wouldn’t be here without the Chieftain of Alagar; he saved my life and my father’s, when he gave us assistance, after robbers had hurt my father for a few coins, leaving me standing by my unconscious father, on a rainy night, crying desperately for help which didn’t seem to come. He gave us assistance, tended to my wounds and my father’s, offered us food and shelter in his own home. I remember his son, who had his eyes, his beautiful daughter who had such a radiant smile, his wife’s kindness. We broke bread, and my father and him talked about the future. Till this day I can’t believe that such a compassionate man, such a beautiful family is gone. None of them survived. It is my duty, to find out the truth about what happened to them and why, I owe them that, I promised my father that I would.”

 

“Where are you going to start your queries?” Haydar inquired.

 

“Where it all began master Haydar, in Alagar,” he replied.

 

The Prince nodded. “Be safe Todd, once you are done with your packing, go to Haydar’s chambers he will give you everything you require,” the young man said before lowering his eyes.

 

Todd bowed and left. He now had the opportunity and the means to find out what happened nineteen years ago, and he would not stop until he did. He knew that he could uncover something dangerous, but the only thing he feared more than death, was not to never find out why those men, women and children had lost their life.

 

 

***

 

“I want two men to follow him discretely,” Justin told Haydar.

 

“For his safety or to make sure he will do what he promised?” Haydar wondered.

 

“Both,” Justin answered.

 

Justin saw Haydar smile.

 

“What is it?”

 

“We taught you well, your highness,” the healer remarked smiling.

 

“Indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** When you have eliminated the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth: This sentence as you know is from the wise Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes).
> 
>  
> 
> ***One of my favourite poems is Acquainted with the night by Robert Frost, I read it in French first. Loneliness has never been so beautifully described. Few months ago a friend of mine found out that a group had made a song using the poem as lyrics. I hesitated (afraid they had destroyed that beautiful poem) but I ended up listening to it, and I love it. I kept listening to that for this chapter. I think it matched Brian’s state of mind regarding Alagar.
> 
> Here is the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBPP_dC2tEU
> 
>  
> 
> ****I have decided to share with you the crazy things my pupils say; yes I should not be the only one suffering. We are doing Geography now. In the French education system (which can be weird), History and Geography are not separated. So we actually teach History and Geography (Human Geography). 
> 
>  
> 
> Me: J… what is life expectancy?
> 
> J: Life expectancy is when you expect something good from your life.
> 
> Me (mumbling): I should just stop expecting that you will learn your lessons.
> 
>  
> 
> Me: Anyone knows what is a pacifist? 
> 
> I…: A pacifist is someone who likes the Ocean
> 
>  
> 
> Me: Hmmmmm……I’m curious to know why you think that.
> 
> I…: Because of the Pacific Ocean, of course.


	24. It's Written on His Skin

_**Lowlands, Governor’s Palace in Peare.** _

 

Brian groaned feeling the bed moving. The mere idea of a shifting bed made him open an eye, and he realized that he was not lying on the bed but on Justin. He could now easily perceive his respiratory motions. His arms were around the blond and his head placed on his husband’s belly. He raised his head and his eyes met two smiling blue ones. He put his head back on Justin’s abdomen, rubbing his cheek on the soft skin.

 

Justin ran his fingers over Brian’s abundant hair, and then he proceeded to massage his head slightly. He heard Brian sigh in pleasure. The blond’s other hand travelled on the older man’s neck, caressing it. He felt Brian move a hand from under his body, the ruler held his hand, entangling their fingers, pale ones against tanned ones. Their hands moved against one another lazily, dancing together.

 

Justin was glad Brian had slept peacefully. Last night they hadn’t gone to dinner with the others, they had had a light meal, before going to bed early, Brian was still tired, it was not only physically but emotionally as well. To the young man’s surprise, none of the ruler’s companions had sought him out, not even Michael; Justin suspected that they were probably relieved that they didn’t have to endure the King’s execrable mood.

 

Brian had been just a little bit quieter during the dinner; they had only exchanged a few words. Justin had thought that the older man needed to be on his own. He had offered to sleep in his own bedroom if his husband wanted some time alone, but Brian had refused, reminding him of the rule, to always sleep in the same bed when they were under the same roof. Their coupling that night had been so tender. Brian had caressed every inch of his body with reverence, the monarch was an amazing lover but that night had been all about Justin, his pleasure. The young man had realized that Brian had thanked him in his unique way for the comfort he had provided.

 

Brian was glad he didn’t have any nightmares; he had had a restful night, preceded by amazing sex. He was glad Justin had understood that he didn’t want to talk about it, and hadn’t asked him any questions. Brian was persuaded the young man would have pestered him until he told him everything; instead he had just wanted to hug him. Brian usually didn’t hug or cuddle anyone, but he had seen something in the boy’s eyes which had softened him. Justin had that power over him. Brian had kissed him when all his instincts were telling him to bite. He couldn’t let him go, and he would never again entertain that thought.

 

He rubbed his nose on the boy’s stomach and he heard him chuckle.

 

“It tickles Brian.”

 

With the tip of his tongue the ruler caressed his navel, and he heard another giggle.

 

“Brian?”

 

“What?”

 

“My friends are coming today.”

 

“Great,” Brian declared sarcastically.

 

“Brian, please promise you are going to be nice.”

 

“I’m always nice, Sunshine.”

 

“Brian.”

 

“I can be nice, Justin.”

 

“If you are, I promise to give you a little reward.”

 

Brian immediately raised his head looking straight at his husband.

 

“I really hope it’s a sexual reward.”

 

Justin laughed. “It’s a surprise, one I hope you will like.”

 

“Well, I presume I can be nice to Melville and the little violinist.”

 

Brian then kissed the blond’s belly.

 

“Do you know Sunshine that I play the violin too?”

 

Justin laughed. “No you don’t, you cringe every time you hear it on its own.”

 

“Yes I do, one of a particular kind actually,” he whispered, covering his husband with his body, settling between his parted legs.

 

“I play the Justin,” Brian said before kissing the man’s neck, licking and biting his favourite spot there.

 

“I have never heard of that instrument before,” the blond stated, a moan escaping his lips.

 

“It’s made of the finest material,” Brian revealed, caressing his husband’s pale skin, his lips travelling down, then with his fingers he tugged on a nipple, bit it, licked it, before sucking it eagerly, making the blond whimper.

 

“Do you want to hear it?” He asked moving up to lick the man’s parted lips. “It requires a specific bow to play it, and I have it in my possession, Sunshine.”

 

Brian smirked looking down at Justin who was flushed, his eyes were closed and he was already undulating his hips against his, spreading his legs wider. Brian guided his leaking organ towards his husband entrance, rubbing the tip of his cock against him; he then breached the tight hole, which was so hot and deliciously wet from their previous fucks. He embedded himself inside the velvet channel in one thrust forward.

 

“It makes the most beautiful sounds,” the King added.

 

Brian pulled out almost completely leaving only the head of his cock.

 

“A sound like this,” he announced, before pushing back in.

 

“Haah…..” Justin moaned loudly.

 

He pulled out and thrusted back in once more.

 

“Aaaah…..nnh,” his husband cried in pleasure, his nails dipping in his back.

 

“Or just like this one,” Brian affirmed before claiming the blond’s lips in a hot kiss.

 

The older man licked his husband’s parted lips once more, “now Sunshine, let’s create a symphony.”

 

Justin’s laugh was immediately replaced by a loud moan as his husband picked up the pace with powerful thrusts, as he played his instrument getting the most unexpected and beautiful notes, producing a bewitching melody….and people were convinced that he had no artistic talents, fools.

 

***

 

The King decided to go check on his horse after yesterday’s workout, to be sure that the stud was fine. He also wanted to see Michael, and found out what the man wanted so desperately to talk about. He was prepared for a lot of whining and guilty trips for not spending enough time with him. Michael really needed a man in his life; he had too much free time on his hands. An enamoured Michael even if he was annoying was always otherwise occupied, and didn’t have his nose in his business all the time. His squire believed in eternal love, poems, flowers, and a house full of children, making conserves and all that boring shit. He wondered why he hadn’t settled yet. It was not for a lack of suitors; he had had a couple of serious relationships in the past, but he never accepted any marriage proposal. If someone had told Brian he would have been married before Michael, he would have laughed at the fucker, and kicked him for basically cursing him. Yet here he was, tied to a blond and he didn’t feel like he had lost his willpower or his freedom. He was still his old well fucked self.

 

“Hey Mikey,” the King said noticing his friend brushing his destrier.

 

“Hey,” Michael answered with a large smile.

 

The King caressed his stallion’s head.

 

“How is Horizon?”

 

“He is calmer today.”

 

“That’s probably thanks to our long ride yesterday morning.”

 

“Did you go for a ride? You should have told me, I would have loved to come with you.”

 

“Next time Mikey, I didn’t really plan it, I needed to clear my head.”

 

The King grabbed another brush and started brushing the other side of the animal.

 

“So, you wanted to talk to me.”

 

“Yes, but your husband didn’t want me to spend time with you,” he complained.

 

Brian wanted to roll his eyes. It was not quite what Justin had said or implied, but his friend had a tendency to understand only what he wanted. Brian smiled remembering the scene, the way Justin had put Michael in his place had been so fucking hot. Michael had been an annoying, demanding and disrespectful shit, if he had been in his husband shoes he would have done the same, and it would have been a lot less nicer. Brian knew well that Michael was jealous of the fact that Justin was now monopolizing most of his free time. He would get over it, and it was not bad for his friend to find new centre of interests other than the horses and the King’s whereabouts and actions.

 

“He shouldn’t try to control who you can or can’t see,” Michael continued.

 

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Brian asked redirecting the conversation to the reason why he had come to his friend, otherwise his friend would keep bitching about his husband.

 

Michael stared at the King for a long time. After a few seconds Brian raised an eyebrow. “Mikey?”

 

“Brian…I….”

 

“What?”

 

“I…uhhh…”

 

“I need words Michael.”

 

“It’s just….It’s just that my life fucking sucks.”

 

Brian laughed.

 

“Thank you Brian,” Michael said frowning.

 

“For fuck’s sake Michael, you are so pathetic, your life sucks, so what? Do something about it. Don’t expect me to cajole you and tell you that everything is going to be alright.”

 

“I know that.”

 

Brian was sure that Michael was just feeling lonely.

 

“You really need a sex life Mikey or one of those things, when two people think they need each other, and spend more time talking rather than fucking…..”

 

Michael shook his head, “a relationship Brian.”

 

“Yes one of those.”

 

“A few months ago, I would have been shocked to hear you say that. Now I’m not really surprised that Brian of the Kinney's is advising me to have a relationship, you seem to really enjoy the one you have with Ju….With Prince Justin.”

 

“It has its advantages, even if the boy talks too much, but I know how to shut him up,” Brian said with his tongue in his cheek.

 

“Ew! Please spare me the details.”

 

“You could learn a thing or two, Michael.”

 

“No thank you.”

 

“Brian?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You really like him, don’t you?”

 

Brian just looked at his friend and didn’t answer. He was unable to say what he felt for his husband, it seemed too complex, he was not sure he could define it with words, and he didn’t want to analyze it or think about it. He had always been good at ignoring things he didn’t want to deal with.

 

“I take that as a yes,” his friend concluded. “What it is about him, what does he have that……?”

 

Brian sighed. What does he have that I don’t? That’s what Michael wanted to know. The King knew his friend had a crush on him, and that for him he was the ‘ideal man.’ Brian had always been convinced that it would pass, once his friend would meet the right man for him. Michael was not in love with him, but the idea of him. He was so blinded by that, that he didn’t realize how incompatible they were, and that they would probably make themselves miserable if they become involved with each other. Moreover Brian saw him as a brother, entertaining the idea of them together was for him completely incestuous. What it is about Justin? What does he have that others don’t have?

 

“I want him,” Brian said after awhile, hoping that Michael would understand.

 

He saw the defeated look on Michael’s face. “I see,” his friend stated.

 

They resumed their work in silence.

 

Brian had noticed how Michael had called his husband by his first name without his title. Michael knew this was not acceptable no matter what he felt for Justin. A commoner or a nobleman couldn’t call his Prince, his future co-ruler by his name, above all where people could hear him. Brian didn’t mind his close circle calling him in private by his forename, power isolated enough and he didn’t want the men he had grew up with calling him by his title, when they were alone or in small company. It didn’t make any sense, and he wanted at times to feel just like one of them. Justin was not their childhood friend, he didn’t know them or trust them yet, and such familiarity was not recommended when one was new to power. His husband hadn’t allowed them to use his first name, perhaps he never would since Justin came from an old family with strong traditions. Someone could hear Michael, his animosity, and hold it against him.

 

Brian decided that he better give his childhood friend a warning.

 

“Michael, don’t antagonize Justin,” Brian warned. “I’m sure you know better than to make him your enemy.”

 

“I know it’s just that….”

 

“Whatever Michael, I’m the one married to him. I don’t expect you to like him or be his new best friend. I can’t dictate your feelings, but don’t forget who he is, the respect you owe him; and that he’s going to be crowned the co-ruler of this kingdom,” Brian said.

 

“I should have guessed, he ran to you to complain about me, after humiliating me in front of that herald and the guards.”

 

“No he didn’t, I heard everything,” Brian told him, looking sternly at his friend who was sporting a withering expression.

 

Brian moved and went to stand near his friend.

 

“Listen Michael, are you listening?” He asked putting his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders.

 

Michael nodded, seeing that he had his friend’s attention Brian continued.

 

“I can protect you from many things in life but not from your own stupidity. And it will be a fucking stupid thing to do, to go out of your way to alienate my husband. It’s not only him who is going to be your enemy, but his whole clan and his supporters; there is little I can do if they join forces against you. Do you understand Michael?”

 

“Yes Brian.”

 

“Good.”

 

Brian put his hand around his friend’s shoulders.

 

“Tell you what? Let’s go for a short ride.”

 

Brian shook his head seeing Michael blinding smile at the proposal.

 

***

 

Vic looked around the table at the Taylor men, Haydar and Justin. The Prince had summoned him regarding the treaty with the Queen of Shamsra. He had asked him various pertinent questions, about the Queen’s kingdom, her politics, etc. Vic was persuaded that the Prince had a plan in mind, one he hadn’t disclosed to his husband’s advisor. He had been surprised at the way the meeting had been conducted. Vic had expected that the older men would be the one doing the talking, but it hadn’t been the case, the Prince was definitely the one in charge. He hadn’t expected that, Haydar, Lord Matthew and Lord Taylor didn’t talk much; they waited for the Prince to request their input on a matter, or their opinions.

 

Vic ignored if it was all only for his sake, so he couldn’t tell the King that Justin was not involved, or it would be now a natural occurrence since the young Taylor was going to be the co-ruler of Megarit. Vic thought that it was the right thing to do for the boy, letting him take control, make his own decisions, as long as he knew they would be there for him, if he made any mistake. Vic also noticed the change in the young man; it was in his posture, the way he looked at him straight in the eyes, how he carried himself, like a real leader. He was not arrogant or conceited about it, so many leaders were, and they thought it was almost expected from them. They often hide their lack of confidence behind a mask of pretentiousness. Vic had to ensure that the young man had all the information he needed, Prince Justin knew it, however he had made it appear like the older man was doing him a favour when it was an order. The advisor wondered how such a young man, not a born ruler behaved in a way all monarchs should.

 

The answer was perhaps among the men surrounding him. First, his own father, a wealthy man, who knew a lot about business, also being an only child Prince Justin had had all the man’s intention. Lord Taylor had probably taught him that nothing was impossible; everything he wanted was within his reach, it had certainly built the boy’s confidence. Secondly the grandfather, Matthew Taylor, was wealthier than his son, he had travelled a lot, and he knew so many dignitaries and monarchs. He even lent money to some of them; many people owed him a favour. Had he taught his grandson how to make people bend to his will? How the best monarchs behaved and ruled their kingdom? Finally, Haydar, the reason he had accepted a position as a tutor for a rich Lord living in a little valley was still a mystery for him. Haydar was famous and respected in many kingdoms; he had a perfect knowledge of power and infightings in a royal court. Why did he agree to tutor the boy for several years when he had refused so many offers? He didn’t seem like a man interested in gold and land. Was it a favour for the Taylors? Then what did they offer him? What was in it for him? Those three men had something in common though, they were united by one feeling, their love for Prince Justin, and love gave people the assurance to do anything even the impossible.

 

Brian was a great King, a born leader, he was fair and wise, a better King than his father could have dreamt of being. Vic couldn’t help wondering if he would have been an even better ruler, surrounded by people who loved him and wanted the best for him. The Queen dowager loved her son; however she was overprotective always afraid that something bad was going to happen. The advisor thought sadly that with such a support system Brian could have conquered and ruled the world.

 

Vic stared once again at Justin, who was looking down at his notes, there was something in the boy which was strangely familiar, and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what?

 

“It will be all I think, unless one of you has a question for Vic,” the Prince stated.

 

The men all shook their heads.

 

“Now Vic, what will happen to you, the other advisors and ambassadors, when my grandson is going to obtain what you never could?” Matthew Taylor asked him.

 

“Grandfather, don’t be rude please,” the Prince said reproachfully.

 

Vic smiled. “I think his highness will have to tutor us all in the art of diplomacy, my Lord.”

 

“That he should,” Matthew Taylor proclaimed.

 

“Thank you for your help Vic, and for tutoring me. You may take your leave; I know you must be busy.”

 

Vic noted how Prince Justin borrowed his own choice of words to thank him for his help and soften his grandfather’s words, a true diplomat indeed. “My pleasure your highness, I’m glad I could be of assistance.”

 

The Prince lowered his eyes and Vic stood up, leaving the room after a bow.

 

***

 

“I really don’t know what to make of him,” Matthew Taylor revealed.

 

“Vic is loyal to the King, I think he’s the paternal figure he never had,” Haydar responded.

 

“Hmm, I don’t trust him, he doesn’t say much but he’s always observing or studying us,” Matthew added.

 

“I think he’s trying to figure out if we are going to use Justin to gain more power,” Craig commented.

 

“If I wanted more power I would have gotten it, I don’t need to use my grandchild like a pawn,” Matthew affirmed.

 

“Those kind of statements make you look suspicious, father,” Craig informed the older man.

 

“So, do you have everything you need Justin for the negotiation?” Haydar asked.

 

“Yes, I think so,” Justin replied.

 

Matthew Taylor snorted. “This is such a waste of time; Kinney should just invade her Kingdom and annex it.”

 

“Those kind of declarations make you look not only suspicious but dangerous as well,” Craig remarked.

 

Justin decided to ignore the two men. “Now everything will depend on the degree of hate she has for the King.”

 

Matthew Taylor glared at his son. “The Kinneys really have a gift to breed hate,” he declared. “Though rumour had it that the Queen had enjoyed some of late King Jack’s blackness,” Matthew Taylor divulged wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“His blackness?” Haydar asked. “Oh….I see.”

 

“Where did you hear that?” Craig inquired.

 

“At a party once in Shamsra, I remember the beautiful creatures…” the older man answered.

 

“Father no details please,” his son demanded.

 

There was a knock at the door then Daphne made her entry.

 

“Your highness, your guests have arrived, they are waiting for you, and I wouldn’t leave them alone for a long time,” she announced.

 

Knowing the guests, she was right; Justin smiled and rose from his chair. “I need to take my leave.”

 

***

 

Justin and Daphne were walking through the corridors when they met Brandon who was going towards the large marble stairs too.

 

“Taylor.”

 

“Kinney,” Justin rectified.

 

Brandon rolled his eyes. “Where are you heading to?”

 

“Meeting my friends for lunch.”

 

“So we will not have the pleasure of your presence for Lunch? Pity.”

 

“Unfortunately no, I know you are disappointed, even if you are hiding it so well.”

 

“Yes, I’m in pain, I don’t know if I will survive it.”

 

“Well, people always tell me that I look good in black.”

 

“Don’t plan my funeral yet, Taylor.”

 

Brandon took a step closer. “By the way, I heard that Todd left, and it’s all thanks to you. You realized that all I wanted was for you not to invite him at dinner anymore. You didn’t need to order your henchmen to get rid of him.”

 

“I thought you would be glad, do you miss him perhaps?”

 

Brandon glared at him. “Don’t expect any sympathy from me because of this little favour Taylor.”

 

“Don’t worry; I wouldn’t dream of it…Bran.”

 

“Don’t call me Br…”

 

“Justin,” they heard someone yell, and they turned to look down the stairs where Justin’s friends were gathered. The sound had come from Mervin who was waving at him, as Trevor was trying to make him lower his hand.

 

“Your friends I presume.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“It seems that there is no way I could postpone the introduction. I see that the fiddler is there too. I hope he’s going to play, Brian would love that,” he said smiling at Justin, heading down the stairs.

 

Justin followed him glaring at his back, knowing that he had to introduce him to his friends now.

 

“Your highness let me introduce you to my friends, you have met Ethan; this is Mervin, Lord Julian of the Barrington’s, Lady Nina of the Bennett's, Lord Trevor and Lord Aleck of the Emerson’s. Everyone, this is his Royal Highness Prince Brandon of Megarit, the King’s younger brother.”

 

Brandon nodded as his friends bowed and Nina fell into a deep curtsey, a perfectly executed one, the ones she reserved for people she was trying to impress.

 

“Nice to meet all, the King told me what a wonderful time he had in your company. He shared with me your passion for poems Ethan, and your special collection Mervin,” Brandon mentioned.

 

Mervin looked mortified, Ethan blushed, and Justin glowered at Brandon.

 

“I think you are expected for lunch, we wouldn’t want to delay you,” Justin said.

 

“You are right, I should go, I wouldn’t like to make the King wait,” Brandon stated throwing a seductive smile at Nina then at Aleck who were watching him like he was the most important thing in the world.

 

“I will see you all at dinner then,” he added winking at Julian, who was swooning.

 

Then he left and all his friends turned to watch him go down the corridor.

 

 

***

 

A large linen gazebo had been set for the Prince and his guests in the beautiful gardens. Justin knew it had all been organized by Emmett. He was grateful to the man for taking the time to do that, knowing all he had to do before they leave. The group sat around the beautifully decorated table, and the servants brought the first dish, red pepper hummus, olives, various cheeses, and a selection of bread.

 

“What a man!” Julian exclaimed. “Those Kinneys are so fucking hot. The gods hate me, I promised Anthony not to mess around with anyone here, and they sent that sex on legs to torture me,” he lamented.

 

“He’s wonderful,” Nina said. “Please tell me he likes women or I will die.”

 

“Where should we bury you?” Daphne inquired.

 

“That’s not fair, two Kinneys and not even one likes the bushy lass,” Nina complained.

 

“The what?” Ethan wondered.

 

“The quivering quim, mount pleasant, the origin of the world, the velvet glove, the dead-end road, jade door, the silky walls? Does it ring a bell?” Nina asked. Seeing the lost look on Ethan’s face and some of her friends, she lowered her head, gesturing towards her lap.

 

“What?” Mervin asked.

 

“Lady parts you idiots,” she revealed. “I called mine Lady Jane.”

 

Julian dipped his bread in the hummus and made a disgusted face. “Do you mind? I’m trying to eat here.”

 

“I should stop spending so much time with cocksuckers,” Nina said.

 

“You are not only surrounded by cocksuckers, don’t forget that I enjoy savouring the peach,” Trevor affirmed.

 

“Why are we friends with him again?” Julian inquired. “We should have stopped seeing him when we learned that he didn’t worship cocks. You are such a disgrace cousin.”

 

“I do worship cock, but just my own,” Trevor shot back smirking.

 

“What a waste,” Julian told him.

 

“And there we have it, we are not even gathered together for five minutes and we are already talking about private parts,” Mervin commented.

 

“What is more important than sex?” Julian wondered.

 

“I don’t know, economy, politics or philosophy,” Mervin started as Julian snored pretending to fall asleep. “I read this new book about….”

 

“Tell us more about Brandon, Justin,” Nina demanded, interrupting Mervin. “Lady Jane was so thrilled to meet him.”

 

“Please stop talking about your private parts, I’m begging you,” Ethan pleaded.

 

“There is nothing to say, we don’t really talk, he doesn’t like me. I told you he thought I basically poisoned myself, to gain the King’s sympathy. In his eyes I’m a manipulator.”

 

“Why him saying that is making me hard?” Julian considered.

 

“You have issues Julian, seriously,” Mervin said.

 

“He appeared friendly towards you earlier on,” Ethan remarked.

 

“He kind of stopped accusing me of the worst, I think we can call it progress, but I’m not sure it will last,” Justin informed them.

 

“You should fuck him to get him on your side, but don’t get caught, because the King will take offence, and with his possessive nature, it could end badly for you,” Julian suggested. “I don’t want you locked forever in a temple or a prison.”

 

“What on earth is wrong with you?” Mervin wondered looking at Julian.

 

“That’s what I get when I try to offer advice,” Julian declared pouring himself some wine.

 

“It’s not a good advice,” Nina pointed out.

 

“Nina is right, stop…..” Mervin started.

 

“You should have suggested a threesome with the King and Prince Brandon,” the young woman added.

 

“I like the way you think, Nina darling,” Julian voiced, raising his cup to his friend.

 

“You two have no morals,” Mervin accused.

 

“We don’t need morals, we have orgasms,” Nina and Julian affirmed at the same time in a sing-song voice with a little dance with their hands.

 

The entire table laughed. It was a recurrent joke between the friends. Nina and Julian always said that every time Mervin accused them of being devoid of morals.

 

The servants brought another dish, salmon, oysters, and mussels with several vegetables.

 

“Is Anthony coming for dinner?” Justin asked helping himself to the new dish.

 

“Yes he is, I hope he will get here sooner than later, I’m horny now,” Julian answered.

 

“You are leaving tomorrow, then,” Mervin said.

 

There was suddenly silence at the table.

 

“Yes, we leave tomorrow,” Justin responded.

 

“You know you just have to ask and we will come running to court, you probably don’t need to ask. I mean how many people can say that one of their best friends is a ruler?” Trevor asked smirking.

 

Julian raised his cup, and his friends imitated him. “To Justin, tomorrow is the first day of the rest of your life…Wow I’m impressed by myself, it’s really profound, Mervin you should write it down for the posterity.”

 

Mervin rolled his eyes. “May you never forget the poor lads that you are leaving in the Lowlands,” he said.

 

“Never,” Justin promised.

 

“Your grandfather is going back to Liberty right?” Trevor inquired.

 

“Yes, I’m trying to get Brian to intercede with his mother so she can allow him to come back to court,” Justin explained. “I’m not sure he will help, he doesn’t trust grandad.”

 

“Technically, you don’t really need her permission to allow him to come back to court,” Mervin asserted.

 

“What do you mean?” Justin asked.

 

“You don’t need her approval. Justin, you will be the Vice-King; once you are crowned you can overrule any decisions made by a member of the Royal family, who has a lower rank of prominence than yours. You will be the new reigning co-ruler not the Dowager Queen. The only judgements you can’t overrule are the death sentences, for those you will need the King’s approval,” Mervin explained.

 

“Oh my gods, Mervin speaks like a real jurist,” Julian commented putting a hand on his heart.

 

“I’m a real jurist, I studied the Law, Julian,” Mervin stated.

 

“I always presumed that is was like a pastime for you,” Julian revealed. “I should have known that all those wrinkles you have around your eyes were due to too much studying.”

 

Mervin shook his head.

 

“You probably should think about it Justin, I mean you can overrule her decision, but she would not be happy about it, you don’t want any animosity between you two. She would be offended if you don’t come to her first. No ancient monarch wants to be reminded that they don’t have any power anymore,” Mervin informed Justin.

 

“You should try to negotiate, if she refuses and is unreasonable just overturn her,” Nina added.

 

“Overrule,” Trevor corrected.

 

“Whatever,” Nina said.

 

“Make sure that grandad Matthew doesn’t threaten the King or insult him, because if the King banishes him, there is nothing you would be able to do,” Mervin explained.

 

“You wouldn’t be able to overturn or overrule him, maybe rolling over on your stomach would be your only chance to make him change his mind,” Nina commented making everyone laugh.

 

“No one is going to tell you the extent of your power at court, you better learn about it, so you can use it well,” Mervin revealed.

 

“Mervin is right Justin,” Julian concurred.

 

“I’m so going to have a heart attack,” Mervin joked.

 

“You can say sensible things from time to time, my friend,” Julian told him.

 

“I spend a lot of time studying the Kingdom’s laws, I should focus more on the laws which define my power,” Justin agreed. “Haydar mentioned it the other day, but I told him we had time, not really actually.”

 

“No, before reaching Liberty you should know everything, look in the book of the protocol, rules, codes, decorum, the customs, and…..”

 

“Mervin, he’s not going to have time to do all that. Justin just hire someone to do that for you, you don’t want wrinkles like Mervin,” Julian affirmed.

 

“I don’t have wrinkles, Julian,” the offended man stated.

 

“You are awfully quiet today Aleck,” Justin noted.

 

The young man blushed. “I was just thinking of my first time,” Aleck revealed.

 

“Will it happen in the next….twenty years?” Julian inquired.

 

“I know now who will be my first,” Aleck told them with a large smile.

 

“I doubt the King is interested, it’s obvious he likes big asses like Justin’s,” Julian explained.

 

“Hey! I don’t have a big bottom,” Justin complained, slapping the blond’s arm.

 

“No, it’s the perfect bubble butt, don’t worry,” Nina said, patting Justin’s head.

 

“So your first time, brother,” Trevor encouraged Aleck to continue.

 

“The King is a dream, and dreams are just that, dreams,” Aleck confessed.

 

“Who will it be then? Tobias?” Nina asked.

 

“Who is Tobias?” Daphne wondered.

 

“That guy with the big ears,” Nina replied.

 

“That’s Dennis,” Daphne corrected.

 

“Oh, then with whom did I fool around last year at Sophie’s boring party?” Nina wondered.

 

“Carson,” Ethan reminded her.

 

“Are you sure?” She inquired.

 

“Yes, I caught him under your dress,” Ethan indicated.

 

“Oh, yes, I’ve never been so happy to see you, God I was so bored,” the young woman commented.

 

“Aleck was going to tell us who was the fortunate man,” Daphne announced.

 

“It’s…..I want….Prince Brandon.”

 

His statement was met with a stunned silence.

 

 

***

 

From his vantage point on the balcony, Brian watched Justin and his friends talking and laughing in the garden. They seemed to be having fun. He saw Justin hide his face in his hands, a clear sign that he was embarrassed. He smiled wondering what could have provoked that reaction. He knew that his friends were dying to have more details about their sex life. Brian watched as Vico, and the twins joined them. The girls immediately headed for Trevor and both sat on the young man’s lap. Brian shook his head.

 

A door opened behind him and Vic entered the room, he went to stand near the King, watching outside where the youths were settled.

 

“Our messenger informed us that Todd is heading north,” Vic announced. “He’s travelling with another man, and he’s followed closely too by two others. It’s obvious Prince Justin gave him gold.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

“I think he’s going to Alagar.”

 

“That’s where I would start for answers.”

 

“Brian, I’m a pragmatic man, I believe in tangible evidence, and what my eyes can see. Perhaps it’s this Land which is making me doubts things, but what if there was more.”

 

“I asked myself the same question and I can’t find an answer.”

 

Vic lowered his voice.

 

“What if Todd finds out?”

 

“How will he find out? There is no trace, no witness, you and I are the only two people on this earth who know that one person managed to escape the massacre, and we will take that secret to our grave,” the King whispered.

 

“I hope that wherever she is, she is happy, it will be the perfect fuck you, to your father, Niall and Stockwell.”

 

“We can only hope.”

 

“Why do you think Prince Justin sent him on that mission?”

 

“I presume he has his doubts too.”

 

“What are the orders for our men?”

 

“To keep following Todd and to remain undetected, I don’t want Justin to be aware that I know. He didn’t want me to find out for a reason.”

 

***

 

Michael stood in front of the room where David received his patients, mainly soldiers and the King’s guards. He was waiting for the older man. He knew the healer was heading there when he saw him going down the stairs. Michael heard steps and knew it was David. When he noticed him, David immediately frowned. He went to pass Michael, and entered the room.

 

The room smelled like herbs, Michael hated that smell. David went straight to the desk and deposited the bag full of cloths he had on it, probably for bandages. Michael closed the door.

 

“What do you want Michael? I’m busy.”

 

“How could you?”

 

“How could I what?”

 

“How could you say you love me and replace me so quickly with that whore?”

 

“Kip is not a whore, and now you care about my feelings for you.”

 

“He’s not good for you, he sleeps with anyone and he’s just with you for the money.”

 

“You mean he’s using me like you did Michael?”

 

“I didn’t use you.”

 

“You did, you never wanted to fully commit to me, I was in your bed but the King was, I should say is in your head and in your heart. You came to me when you were feeling lonely, I was just convenient.”

 

“That’s not true I care about you.”

 

“You don’t want me, you want him, desperately, and you were so fucking jealous that you helped Saperstein access the Prince’s room so he could rape him or worse.”

 

“I made a mistake David, I know that.”

 

“A mistake is when I give the wrong medicine to a patient, what you did was intentional and despicable.”

 

“I was not thinking straight, I had drunk a lot,” Michael said. He then grabbed the man’s hands. “David, look at me, you know me, you know I’m not a bad person, I wouldn’t hurt anyone, I fucked up badly.”

 

“What do you want Michael?”

 

“I want us to try again, and this time I promise no hiding.”

 

“I remember the first time I saw you Michael, I thought you were so adorable, naïve, innocent and kind. I always believed that you were too good for me, that’s why I took so long to approach you, talk to you. I don’t know what happened to you. I think the love you have for the King corrupted you slowly, you are now tainted, and you are not the innocent man I felt in love with. It’s too late Michael.”

 

“It’s not too late, David, I can be that man again, if you are with me, I would be that man again, I just lost my way. I will never do something like that ever again. It was not me, I don’t hurt people.”

 

“I could have believed you a few days ago, but I don’t. A remorseful person wouldn’t try to use Kip to seduce the King in order to divert him from his husband or cause a rift between the two.”

 

“What did Kip tell you? He’s lying.”

 

“Why would he lie? Kip is many things but he’s not a liar.”

 

“You would believe him over me?”

 

“I always could tell when you were lying Michael, so I can easily tell now, please leave. You just want me because you have lost me.”

 

“David I…..”

 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, and a soldier entered the room.

 

“Master David, your presence is needed in the soldiers’ quarters; a man needs your help. He has broken his leg.”

 

“I’m coming,” David said.

 

He took a bag and put a few things in it, and left following the soldier without looking at Michael.

 

Michael stood in the middle of the room frustrated and angry; it was not how he thought their conversation would go. His discussion with Brian had made him a bit depressed and he remembered how David managed to cheer him up, comfort him with his words or his body. He had wanted to convince David that he knew that he had ruined everything, and ask for another chance. He didn’t know if he was in love with him, but he cared for him. David was nice, kind and always looked at him as if he was the most handsome man on earth, and he wanted to take care of him. Michael now only realized all they had shared. He didn’t know what he had until he lost it, lost it to a whore, who cared more about David’s money than the man himself. Brian was with someone he fucking wanted, and David had moved on too, what was left for him? He passed his hand over his face and let out a frustrated groan, before leaving the room, banging the door.

 

 

***

 

When he heard the sound of a closing door, he didn’t rush in the room, he knew better. Experience had taught him how important it was to be patient; people sometimes came back for something they had forgotten. He waited a few minutes to be sure that he was alone, then Kip came out of the small closet where he was hiding to surprise David. He still had in his hands the jar of wine and the two cups he had brought with him. He had obtained it from one of the cook helpers; he had exchanged it for some of his roommate’s perfume. He planned to play a patient who needed a special medicine. Kip had trouble processing what he had just heard, being a pragmatic man; he realized the value of what he had learned. The old him would have tried to blackmail Michael, but he had to take David into consideration, the man had defended him to his ex-lover. He doubted that he would appreciate Kip doing that. He didn’t know how or if he should use what he had learnt, but he smiled, glad that he had something against Michael, a man who wanted to take David away from him. A man who thought he was better than him. Kip laughed; well it was better to be a whore than a traitor.

 

 

***

 

Justin penetrated the King’s bedroom with a candlestick, wearing only a black silk dressing gown. Brian was lying on the bed and watched him as he deposited his candlestick on a small table. The blond advanced until he reached one of the bed’s posts facing the King, and leaned on it.

 

“I think you really deserved that little surprise,” Justin announced seductively.

 

“Of course I do, I have been extremely pleasant to the fiddler and the other one.”

 

“You were so nice that I think you made them a little bit suspicious. Mervin kept telling me that the evening would not end well for him. When he retired for the night he kept looking over his shoulder,” Justin said laughing.

 

“So my surprise,” Brian said sitting up.

 

“You gave me many things, precious silk, the necklace, jewelry. I didn’t know what to give you. I mean what present can one offer to a man who has everything. So I thought I could do something fun and crazy, and…..”

 

“Justin you are rambling.”

 

“Fine, here it is.”

 

Brian watched as the young man turned around, the black dressing gown was beautiful on his pale skin. He saw Justin open it and lower it slowly down his back until if fell on the floor. Brian gasped seeing the surprise, he was mesmerized, and he moved and sat on the edge of the bed. With his long fingers he caressed reverently the small of Justin’s back and he was instantly painfully hard, he felt a wave of lust and possessiveness.

 

“I remember what you said about that primitive tradition,” Justin explained.

 

Brian kept touching, his eyes locked on what he was touching. “This is fucking hot.”

 

“I thought you would appreciate, the twins did it, it’s not permanent, and don’t even think of suggesting I make it so.”

 

Brian laughed, Justin knew him well, but he liked Justin’s unblemished skin, he wouldn’t want to see it any different, even if looking at his surprise had him leaking profusely.

 

“Sunshine?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You are not getting any sleep tonight.”

 

Justin laughed and emitted a sound of surprise as Brian was lifting him from the ground and took him to bed. He placed the young man on it and kissed him hotly, possessively, leaving the blond panting and desperate for his touch.

 

He then turned him on his belly, pulling his hips up, so only his shoulders and his head would be on the bed. With his finger he traced the bold black letters of the cursive writing saying, ‘I belong to Brian Kinney,’ surrounded by a small floral pattern, the contrast of black on the pale skin was beautiful. Justin really paid attention to details; he knew now why he had chosen a black silk dressing gown. He parted Justin’s ass cheeks and noticed that his hole was shining with oil, he had prepared himself for him, good boy.

 

Brian rubbed his leaking cock on Justin’s crack and heard him moan.

 

“Now Justin, tell me, who do you belong to?” he asked before plunging in the tight hole.

 

“You,” Justin gasped.

 

***

 

“Brian?”

 

“Hum?”

 

“I can’t move.”

 

The King laughed.

 

They were lying on the bed, after another intense joining, Brian’s appetite finally satiated after so many couplings that Justin had lost count. The last two orgasms had been the more intense. He had rode Brian, his back to the man, so the King could have an excellent vision of the letters and of his manhood inside his bottom. Brian had branded Justin’s bubble butt a work of art with the sentence just above it. Justin had lost consciousness after coming for the second time in that position. His first question when he had regained consciousness was to ask Brian if he was dead, the King had laughed, telling him he was contributing to increase his already healthy ego. Well, the man certainly deserved to brag about his prowess in bed; Brian always seemed to know exactly what Justin wanted, as if he could read his thoughts and his body every time he bedded him.

 

The blonde knew that the day would be soon rising. He could already hear the birds outside.

 

“Did you like your surprise?”

 

“You fucking know I did.”

 

“Well, the fact that you touched it, licked it, and kissed it countless time was a big clue, but I wanted to hear it.”

 

“I fucking loved it Sunshine, I will miss it when it is gone.”

 

Justin looked around him; he couldn’t believe that he would be leaving this palace tomorrow.

 

“I think I’m going to miss this place, it’s where we met, kissed, joined our bodies for the first time. It has many memories.”

 

“We will make new ones, Sunshine.”

 

“You know what?”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m so happy that I don’t have to ride tomorrow, I mean today. I doubt my backside could have handled hours on a horse.”

 

Brian laughed, pulling him closer before kissing him languorously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The origin of the world mentioned by Nina is a reference to a painting by a French artist Gustave Courbet, if you don’t know it, you should google it, but not a good idea to do it at work.


	25. Bards Should Make Songs About That

_**Lowlands, Governor’s Palace, in Peare, the previous night.** _

 

After several games of cards and too many drinks, Brandon decided to take his leave. His brother and his husband had already retired, it was early but they had a long road tomorrow. They were supposed to leave early in the morrow, but Brian had decided that they could just wait for later in the day. Brandon knew that decision was all Justin’s doing, who wanted to spend more time with his family and his friends. It appeared that his brother was apparently physically unable to refuse him anything. The Prince wondered what the blond had done to Brian. The old Brian Kinney would have told Justin to suck it up, that he would see his friends and his family for his coronation. That old Brian had ceased to exist since he had been hypnotized by big blue eyes, and that fucking smile who looked like the boy had received all the riches of the world.

 

He headed towards his chambers, when he noticed a man leaning on the wall near his doors. Brandon moved forward and noticed that it was Justin’s little friend, Alexis…or was it Aleck? The young man’s attraction to him was so fucking obvious, he kept watching him through dinner, making dreamy eyes at him and smiling like an idiot. How did he find out where his chambers were located? And why didn’t the guards throw him out of the wing reserved for the royal family? He was starting to think that Justin had planned this, getting rid of Todd just to torture him with a brand new stalker, crazier than Todd, one the blond knew personally.

 

“Good evening, your highness,” the youth said before bowing.

 

“Listen red, I’m tired, so I will be brief, I’m not going to fuck you and I’m not interested in anything you have to offer. Just go jerk off imagining that I’m the one touching you.”

 

The kid just smiled smugly. “My name is Aleck in case you forgot. You and I are going to make a deal.”

 

“The fuck we will. Leave,” Brandon ordered.

 

“I want you to be my first, and you are going to fuck me,” the annoying teenager continued.

 

“In exchange for what? Sweets?”

 

“No, information.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About whom, your highness,” he added with a large smile, waving a small envelope in front of him.

 

Brandon grabbed it, opened it and scanned it quickly raising an eyebrow at the content. He looked at the kid who was watching him expectantly.

 

“Where did you get it?”

 

“It was in a box he had forgotten in his bedroom, he asked Julian to bring it back. I am a curious man, so I checked what was inside.”

 

Brandon was not sure about the ‘man’ part.

 

“I thought he was your friend.”

 

“He is, but sometimes a man has to do what he has to do, and he will never find out what I did, will he?” Aleck inquired.

 

“No, he won’t.”

 

“I need your word.”

 

“You have my word. I would not tell him that you gave it to me.”

 

***

 

Lowlands, Governor’s Palace, in Peare, the next morning.

 

Brandon woke up and felt a weight on his torso, he groaned, looked down and seeing tufts of red hair, he sighed remembering the previous night and groaned again. He pushed the octopus off of him. The kid didn’t even budge and kept snoring away. Brandon sat up and stretched for awhile. That fucking brat had almost worn him out, he was sore, even his dick was sore. He had never seen someone sucking a cock so enthusiastically and voraciously. The boy had energy for sure and a lot of fantasies. It seemed like he had wanted to recreate all the wet dreams he ever had, try all the positions he had heard of, or perhaps witnessed. Virgins were not what they used to be. Brandon stood up and headed towards his baths.

 

When he came back after cleaning himself, the kid was still snoring. He spanked his ass.

 

“Wake up; it’s time for you to leave.”

 

“Hmmm…I don’t want to….I’m tired.”

 

“If you are tired, go sleep in your own bed, and I want to avoid people seeing you leaving my room.”

 

Aleck straightened, rubbed his eyes, and then smiled at him happily.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Brandon rolled his eyes. “Goodbye.”

 

The kid’s smile didn’t waver. “It was an amazing night, thank you so much. I’m going to cherish it all my life.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“You know, you made it special for me, you could have just fucked me without caring about my comfort and my pleasure, but you didn’t, so whatever you say, I know better, you are a nice man,” Aleck affirmed.

 

“Flattery will not get you a repeat; it was a one time thing.”

 

Aleck snorted. “I know that, your highness, I understood it the three thousands times you mentioned it.”

 

He got out of bed, and Brandon’s eyes unconsciously wandered over the kid’s naked form. He was too slim and too pale. He didn’t have much of a butt, it was small, however nicely shaped, and it had been so tight around his cock. Aleck’s best features were probably his full lips and his big expressive green eyes. Images of their night together came to his mind and he felt himself getting hard, but he was not going to fuck the boy again, he was sure he had strong stalking tendencies and after Todd he didn’t want another one.

 

“I’m ready,” Aleck said, after putting his shoes on. “Thank you again.”

 

He headed for the door but stopped to kiss Brandon’s bare shoulder and then left. The taller man headed towards his bedside table, and growled when he stomped on something wet, he looked down and realized that it was one of the gut sheaths, there were several on the floor. He was always careful about those things. He wiped his bare foot on the bed and searched the drawer of the small table. The Prince took the envelope and opened it, taking the letter out he read it once again. He had recognized Justin’s writing straight away the first time he had examine it, he had seen it already on a note he had left his brother. Justin’s letters were executed so elegantly, he even had a personal touch with the way he ended his loops.

 

He smiled, he knew it, he knew that the blond couldn’t be trusted, in his hand was the proof of that, and Brian was going to see it too.

 

 

***

 

 

Justin took the jar he had prepared for himself with a wooden cork, he put some water into it, and put it upside down to be sure that he wasn’t leaking. Emmett had assured him that it was perfectly watertight, though. He realized that everything was fine, it was always better to be sure. Two pairs of black eyes were following his every move, looking attentively at his work, mimicking his every action with their own jar.

 

“We need water,” Justin declared opening the jar once again. “Not too much,” he warned.

 

Dalia took the jar of water and poured some in their three respective jars.

 

“We can add the oils now,” Justin recommended.

 

“Which ones?”

 

“You can choose whatever you want, but you have to put in the tea tree oil,” Justin answered.

 

He put in his jar, the tea tree oil, almond oil, and a few drops of honeysuckle, and then he closed the jar and shook it. He glanced at the girls who were pouring in all the oils they could think of. Justin had to shake his head at their mixture. Their preparation would smell like a garden. It was now time to put the cotton cloths he had cut in squares and add them in the jar. He noticed that the girls had chosen other forms. Dalia was cutting them like hearts and Rosa in form of stars, they were eccentric artists after all; squares were too simple for them. Justin had prepared many cloths, they would certainly last at least for ten days or so, after placing them inside he shook the jar once again.

 

“You look busy,” Daphne said entering Justin’s bedroom.

 

The young woman was particularly elegant in a peach dress, made by the twins which complimented his friend’s beautiful body. Daphne had been so happy seeing how it enhanced her breasts. She was always complaining that they were too small. Justin smiled remembering how when they were thirteen, Daphne had heard that boys touching one breasts make them bigger. His best friend had demanded that he touch her chest so they could grow. Reluctant and slightly disgusted he had consented. Obviously, it hadn’t worked; she was persuaded that it was Justin’s fault because he didn’t have any taste for women’s attributes. Justin had pointed out that she could still ask Trevor, but Daphne had been mortified at the mere thought. It was the time when she had a crush on Trevor. Justin had been glad when she had been cured from that crush, when she had caught Trevor in a compromising position with one of the kitchen girls.

 

“What are you doing?” Daphne asked.

 

“Making scented and wet wipes for the road. Master Sunshine knows how to make them,” Dalia answered.

 

“How are our friends this morning?” Justin inquired. He knew that Daphne had probably checked on them.

 

“Trevor and Ethan are breaking their fast; Nina is awake and full of energy which is surprising since she drank so much last night. She is ordering everyone around as usual. Julian is still locked in his room and told me to go away. As for Mervin he’s anxiously waiting for you in your audience room. He’s really worried; he told me he should have guessed that the King being so nice to him meant trouble.”

 

Justin laughed. “Well I should not make him wait, then.”

 

“You have to hurry, he could pee in his pants, Master Sunshine,” Rosa warned.

 

“You have to meet Master Haydar after that,” his best friend reminded him.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

He grabbed a small leather bag near him, which already contained a bottle of almond oil, a small piece of rose soap, coupling oil, and placed his jar inside.

 

“Daphne, would you mind putting it with my belongings going in the litiere please?” Justin said handing the bag to his friend. She took it and nodded with a knowing smile.

 

“Master Sunshine what is in this bag?” Dalia asked.

 

“Hygiene and life essentials,” Justin responded with a smirk.

 

“It’s important now that we are going to be on the road, without these amazing baths,” Dalia said.

 

“And with the King’s obsession with Master Sunshine’s ass, he has to be ready all the time,” Rosa claimed with a wink.

 

Daphne laughed and Justin just shook his head and left the room going to see his friend.

 

***

 

Mervin was nervous, and nervousness always made him sweat. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and mopped his forehead. Knowing that he was alone in the room; he quickly passed the cloth underneath his armpits. He then resumed pacing the room.

 

A herald had come to his chambers at dawn to let him know that he was summoned by the Prince. He was already awake of course. He was a man of routine. He always woke up at dawn, said his prayers to the gods, bathed and got dressed. Then he would break his fast, usually with the same dish every day, a runny omelette with cheese, herbs and ham, and two slices of bread, with a side dish of spinach with walnuts. After that, he would head for his office which was not too far, by foot because there was nothing better than walking in the morning, when the sun was starting to shine. On the days where he was not working, it would be the same but he would go for a long walk in the countryside near Peare, before running errands, visiting acquaintances and friends.

 

That morning his routine had been ruined. He had paled and panicked, when the herald had finished talking. For the young jurist it could only mean one thing, Justin had an official message from the King. He knew it; he knew the King’s amiability was hiding something. His friend wouldn’t have asked for a meeting in such an official manner otherwise. Was he going to banish him from the Kingdom? All of that because he had stolen a couple of underwear, well perhaps more. Why didn’t the King understand that he had been young and an idiot at the time?

 

Consequently, Mervin had bathed and dressed in a hurry. He was in such haste that he had cut himself several times while shaving. Then he had gone looking for Justin. He had been told that the Prince was with the King and that he was not allowed to access the Royal wing. He had seen Daphne coming out of it and begged her to tell him if she knew anything. She had affirmed that she had no idea what it was about and advised him to go eat something. After drinking some tea and ignoring the servants looks over his agitation, he had come straight to the room, pacing until the doors had been opened by the herald. He had wanted to go talk to Ethan or Trevor but he doubted he had the time, and he didn’t want to make Justin…The Prince wait.

 

“His Royal highness Prince Justin of the Kinney’s,” the herald announced, when he opened the doors, and Mervin immediately straightened up.

 

Justin was not alone; he was accompanied by Daphne, two guards and a man he had been introduced to last night, Theodore, the King’s clerk. ‘Oh my gods,’ Mervin lamented, Justin needed a witness for his message. Mervin bowed and he would have touched the floor with his head if he was able to do so.

 

“I’m sure Mervin that you are curious to know why I summoned you,” Justin said, his hands joined in front of him.

 

Mervin wondered how he hadn’t seen that before, how majestic his friend looked. It was not even the clothes or the circlet on his head, without all of it he would still have that imposing presence. He wondered if it had always been there and that he hadn’t noticed before, because Justin was always so kind, approachable, and humble.

 

“The Prince has asked you a question,” Theodore reminded him.

 

Mervin gulped. “I am sorry your highness, I am anxious to know the reason for my summoning.”

 

“I would say more than anxious,” Justin corrected.

 

“I fear I know why,” Mervin added and regretted it immediately.

 

“You do?” Justin asked.

 

“Yes…I mean…no, not really. I just guess that it’s because of my past mistakes, your highness. The King is probably not ready to forgive, which I understand perfectly.”

 

He saw curiosity in Theodore’s eyes and amusement in Justin’s.

 

“Don’t worry, you are not here because of what you did, but what you will do in the future,” Justin affirmed.

 

Mervin was confused, was the King afraid that he would steal other underwear? He wouldn’t do that, he was over that stupid phase. The only reason why he had kept Justin’s undergarments was because they represented his idiotic youth and the crush he had on the young man. Moreover he was too ashamed to give them back to Justin; it would have still been a secret if Nina could keep her mouth shut for once.

 

“The future, your highness?” Mervin wondered.

 

“I’m really sorry Mervin, but you have to leave Peare,” Justin announced.

 

That was it, he was going to be exiled, and he would be a laughing stock when people would learn that he had been thrown away from his city, his land because he had stolen the Vice-King’s underwear. The King was cruel making his own friend proclaim his punishment.

 

“I see,” Mervin said his head down, his heart broken.

 

“You have to leave Peare….because I want you to work for me as my jurist in Liberty,” Justin declared.

 

Mervin eyes widened in surprise, his ears were deceiving him.

 

“Did you just say that you wanted me to be your jurist? Did I hear you correctly?”

 

Justin smiled. “Yes I want you to work for me.”

 

“Oh my gods,” Mervin yelled, making Daphne jump. “I’m dreaming, I’m dreaming.”

 

“No you are not,” Justin confirmed. “Please may I have the scroll Ted?” Justin asked. The clerk handed him one of the scrolls he had in his hands. Mervin hadn’t even noticed them.

 

“Perhaps, this will help you realize that it’s not a dream,” Justin told him.

 

Mervin took it with a shaking hand. He undid the red ribbon and unrolled it. He read it twice to be sure. However it stated clearly that on that day he received an office as a jurist in the Vice-King’s house that would come into effect once he reached Liberty. He couldn’t believe it, him the son of a mere jurist from the country was going to work for his kingdom’s co-ruler, his friend.

 

“Do you accept the office Mervin?” Justin inquired; his tone was a bit unsure.

 

Was his friend insane? How could he say no to that, to that opportunity? It was one of a lifetime. He couldn’t believe it. He knew from a young age that some men were meant for greatness, but sadly he was persuaded that he wouldn’t be one of them. He would just follow his father’s footsteps, get married, have children and live a banal life. Now everything was possible for him. However he couldn’t be selfish, Justin needed the best one, with experience and he had so little of it.

 

“Justin…I mean your highness, I’m honoured, truly, it’s unexpected and so welcome, even in my wildest dreams, I didn’t dare to imagine that. You are the one who needs to be sure, I don’t have a lot of experience, a jurist with more years of practice would be better for you,” Mervin explained.

 

Justin moved closer and looked up at him, before cupping his cheek.

 

“That’s why it has to be you Mervin, because of your humility and I know you would never put your interest above mine, and I trust you. I know you would rather cut your right arm than betray me,” Justin affirmed with such certainty that Mervin felt tears in his eyes.

 

“I would work hard, I would not let you down, I promise,” Mervin promised solemnly.

 

“I know that Mervin, that why I chose you, because of your passion and dedication to your work,” Justin admitted. “So do you agree?”

 

“Hell yes!” He yelled and Justin, Ted and Daphne laughed.

 

“You have to put a knee down and accept the office for it to be official,” Ted advised him.

 

Mervin immediately dropped a knee on the floor. “I mean… yes your highness; I accept the honour of being your jurist.”

 

“You may rise, Mervin, jurist of the Vice-King’s house,” Justin ordered and Mervin obeyed. “You have to know that you have grandfather’s blessing. He said you were a quiet and hard working man. He apparently needs to talk to you, don’t let him frighten you,” Justin told him.

 

“It’s easy for you to say, Lord Taylor is a formidable man,” Mervin indicated. This was one conversation he would be apprehensive about.

 

“Congratulations, if you need any help, please let me know,” Ted told him, shaking his hand.

 

“Thank you,” Mervin answered.

 

“Your highness, I have to take my leave, if you please, I have a meeting with the King. I will record his acceptance and send the document to his highness,” Ted informed the Prince.

 

Justin turned to him with a warm smile. “That would be lovely, thank you for being my clerk for the day, I really appreciated your help,” Justin said.

 

Mervin saw Ted blush slightly and he bowed, before leaving the room.

 

“Oh my gods, I’m going to work for the Vice-King, wait until Julian hears that, he kept telling me how useless my work was,” Mervin exclaimed.

 

“I have to go, I’m glad you will be in Liberty, Viny,” Justin teased, using his childhood nickname.

 

Mervin glanced at the guards. “Am I allowed to give you a hug?”

 

“Of course, silly,” Justin responded hugging him.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t pee in your pants, as the twins suggested, you looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown when I saw you this morning,” Daphne mentioned.

 

“I was so scared, I thought the King was going to have me banned and….you knew what was going on Daph, and you didn’t tell me? That’s cruel.”

 

“I was not allowed to, and I enjoyed seeing you squirm, Merv,” Daphne confessed.

 

“And you,” Mervin turned to Justin, “You entered this room, in your entire ruler’s persona…not letting on anything…And your ‘you have to leave Peare,’ oh my gods.”

 

Justin laughed. “I’m sorry Mervin, but I couldn’t resist.”

 

“You know, between the King and you, I will have grey hair.”

 

“I’m sorry, I think the King has a bad influence on me,” Justin said. “However, now that you are going to work in court, you need to get used to stressful situations and not panic.”

 

“You are right….I’m going to Liberty with you two,” Mervin proclaimed with a large smile.

 

“Your mother is going to freak out,” Daphne commented.

 

“It doesn’t matter; I have to fulfil my destiny, she has to learn to live without me,” Mervin stated with assurance.

 

He knew his mother would weep, but she would be also ecstatic for him.

 

“Your destiny?” Daphne chuckled. “Give a man a high position and suddenly he has a destiny to fulfil.”

 

“I presume you need me in Liberty as soon as possible?”

 

“Yes, it will be better, but I understand that you need time to pack and prepare your mother mentally,” Justin replied.

 

“Justin, I have a destiny now, I will leave tomorrow for the capital,” Mervin affirmed.

 

“As you wish, Mervin.”

 

“May I take my leave your highness?”

 

“Yes, you may, my friend.”

 

Mervin kissed Daphne’s hand, bowed to Justin, and left the room. When he was out of the doors, he screamed a loud ‘yes,’ raising both arms up in a sign of victory. He did a little dance shaking his hips. When he stopped, he glanced around the corridor and saw two servants looking at him with wide eyes. He straightened up immediately and he arranged his coat.

 

“Good day,” he told them, heading for the corridor hastily, destiny didn’t wait.

 

 

***

 

 

Julian moaned loudly around the hard cock in his mouth, loving how his husband was suckling on his dick’s sensitive head. He felt Anthony’s hands tightening on his hips, pulling him down towards his face. The older man took his length in, letting it hit the back of his throat. Julian had to still his own movement because the pleasure was so intense. He felt Anthony raise his own hips up and push his cock in his mouth reminding him of his own pleasure. Julian smiled around the man, a hand firmly holding the base of the hard cock; he took him deeper, using the flat of his tongue to massage his cock, he was rewarded by a loud groan.

 

“Julian,” he heard Aleck yell from behind the door. The blond cursed inwardly.

 

He groaned not in pleasure this time and stopped his ministrations, letting the cock out of his mouth.

 

“What?” He yelled.

 

“I have big news, open the door,” his excited cousin announced.

 

He felt his husband abandon his cock; he glanced back over his shoulder and glared at him. “Don’t you dare stop, Anthony, I need my second orgasm or I wouldn’t be able to deal with anyone today, and you know how insufferable I can be.”

 

Anthony laughed and took him back in his mouth once again, resuming his task.

 

“That’s so much better,” Julian sighed.

 

“Juuuuliaaaaaaaaan,” Aleck singsonged.

 

“I’m busy Aleck, fuck off,” Julian shouted.

 

“Fine, but don’t complain later because you were the last to know,” Aleck warned. “It’s really juicy,” he added. Julian heard Aleck chuckle at his own wording.

 

A wet finger pushed in his hole making Julian shiver. “Hmm….I will fucking survive Aleck.”

 

“Well see you later and….”

 

“Fuck off,” Julian repeated.

 

He was glad to hear the sounds of steps moving away. Julian immediately spun around, sitting on his husband’s lap. He grabbed the older man cock, he rose and he slowly lowered himself onto the hot shaft until he was fully seated on it.

 

“Yes,” he breathed.

 

Anthony’s hand travelled to his chest and pinched a pink nipple, Julian grabbed it, and sucked on the man’s fingers eagerly, starting to move up and down in a slow pace.

 

“Julian, it’s me,” he heard Mervin yell through the closed doors.

 

The young man let his husband’s fingers fall out of his mouth.

 

“YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME,” he screamed in frustration, while his husband was smiling.

 

“It’s not funny Anthony,” Julian said reproachfully.

 

“Julian…guess what? I’m going to the capital. Justin offered me the position of jurist in the Vice-King’s house, are you still asleep? You should wake up; it’s not good to sleep so late….Julian!”

 

“I’m not asleep, I’m fucking, Merv. Leave me alone,” Julian yelled.

 

The couple heard a shocked gasp.

 

“Julian, you can’t do that, you promised your husband that you would not fool around, this is unacceptable…Julian, open the door immediately or I’m going to call the others.”

 

There was a loud bang. “Julian, I’m warning you, I will try to break in….you will see….OUCH…it hurts.”

 

Julian laughed; he would love to see that, Mervin would probably hurt himself at least four times, he was sure the doors would win at the end.

 

“Heu…Mervin, I’m with Julian,” Anthony told the man behind the door. Julian glared at him; he was always ruining his fun.

 

“Oh…ooooh….Lord Barrington, good day, I didn’t know you were there, I thought you couldn’t make it.”

 

“I came late last night Mervin,” Anthony added.

 

“Excellent….sorry for the disruption, I will go now,” Mervin said and they heard him leave.

 

“At last,” Julian said. “I’m afraid to move, I’m sure someone else will come knocking at our doors.”

 

“Did you hear that? Mervin is going to be Justin’s Jurist.”

 

“Good riddance.”

 

Anthony straightened up, pushed a long lock of blond hair behind his ear and caressed his cheek softly.

 

“I know you are going to miss him.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“I know you are proud of him, perhaps it’s time to let him know that you paid for his studies.”

 

“How the hell do you know that?”

 

“I know everything that concerns you, my love,” he replied with a little smirk.

 

Julian had only found out about Mervin’s situation because he had been fucking, at the time, a clerk who was working for Mervin’s father’s accountant. It was after his father’s death that Mervin had discovered that there was not a lot of money left for his studies, after paying his father’s employees and a couple of debts. He still could go to a small and unknown university, nevertheless his mother and his little sister would be struggling to maintain their status and pay their servants. Mervin’s father didn’t actually make a lot of money, since he would often help without taking any fees those who couldn’t afford a jurist. He was a kind man but not a good businessman. Julian had realized that out of pride Mervin had kept it a secret from his friends. His father just died and the young man had probably felt that as a man, he had to rely on himself.

 

Unbeknownst to his friend, Julian had paid with money from his inheritance, four years at a prestigious university in the Middlelands, making it appear like Mervin had been granted a scholarship, thanks to his father’s dedication to help the poor.

 

Julian found law boring, but Mervin loved it, and he was always talking about how he was going to follow in his father’s footsteps. He was annoying and had interest only in the most boring matters, however he was a good man and a hard worker, he didn’t deserve to see his dreams crumbled. Julian had more money than he could spend in his lifetime, so he had helped him and kept it a secret all these years, respecting Mervin’s privacy and wishes.

 

“How did you find out?”

 

“I became in charge of your finances once we got married, remember?”

 

Julian enjoyed spending money; he was not a finance expert, he had been glad to abandon that responsibility to his husband, who had a gift for that.

 

“I can’t tell him, it’s Merv, he will be grateful, he will want to hug me, and even think himself in love with me.”

 

Julian caressed his husband’s chest, playing with the hair there.

 

“And you know how great of a pleasure I find in demeaning his occupation, if I tell him; it will lose its effect.”

 

Anthony smiled. “You are a good friend Julian, and you are going to miss him.”

 

“No I’m not going to miss him, he’s annoying; can we please stop talking about him and go back to my orgasm?”

 

Anthony pushed up and Julian was glad that they could resume their morning activities.

 

 

***

 

 

Haydar was packing his last bag with his most expensive remedies, when he heard a knock at the door, he asked the person to come in, and a herald entered announcing the Prince who came in, accompanied by Daphne. The herald then left. When the herald closed the door he had noticed the guards in front of his room now that the Prince was inside. He had to remind himself that it would be like this from now on.

 

“I’m sorry for my lateness Haydar, the twins insisted on having me try on clothes and then noticing that I was making cleaning clothes demanding to learn how to make them just the way I did,” Justin explained. “Then I had to announce to Mervin that I wanted him as a jurist.”

 

“You are the Prince now, you don’t have to justify your lateness to commoners, ever,” Haydar pointed out.

 

Justin smiled. “Commoners perhaps but not my friends or my family members and you know you are in both categories.”

 

Haydar smiled and nodded.

 

“How did it go with Mervin?” Haydar asked.

 

“He was so happy, now he thinks he has a destiny,” Daphne replied.

 

“I’m not surprised,” Haydar revealed.

 

Then, the older man advised Justin to sit on his small examination table. Since the boy’s poisoning the healer made sure to examine him regularly. He thought that an inspection was in order since they were going for a long trip. Justin had protested at first stating that he was perfectly fine and he didn’t need regular examinations, but the King had been adamant that Justin see the healer once a week, to make sure he was perfectly healthy. Haydar smiled remembering how Justin had sulked finding no allies in his father, Haydar or even his grandfather. Haydar knew that Justin would get away with a lot of things with the King, but the ruler was always inflexible with the young man’s security and health, above all since he had almost lost his life.

 

The dark skinned man made him remove his silk coat and his shirt. He felt his abdomen and listened to his heart. He saw Justin stifled a yawn.

 

“Short night?” he asked.

 

The Prince cleared his throat and his cheeks reddened slightly. Haydar shook his head, young lovers.

 

“You will have the chance to rest during the trip; I know that litiere is particularly comfortable.”

 

“Rest? With the twins? I doubt that,” Daphne remarked.

 

Haydar laughed. “They are really talkative; they came to see me yesterday. They want to make an aphrodisiac used in Gamor and wanted my advice to change an ingredient they couldn’t find in Megarit.”

 

“What on earth do they want to do with it?” Daphne asked.

 

“Sell it; they are sure they are going to make a fortune at court,” Haydar explained.

 

“I can smell trouble, but who am I to prevent a business venture. I don’t think they will listen anyway,” Justin stated.

 

When Haydar felt a spot on his abdomen, the young man winced and Haydar frowned.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Not really, it’s just uncomfortable.”

 

“When is your next heat?”

 

“Next full moon, it will be soon,” Daphne replied.

 

Haydar was used to her answering for Justin. He thought sometimes she had a better knowledge of his body than he did.

 

“I don’t want you to take the preparation with aconite; I don’t know how your body could react to it now. Let’s not tempt fate.”

 

“I will make sure to throw out what he has left,” Daphne informed the healer. She was always efficient and looked after Justin like a mother. Haydar thought she had taken this role since Justin’s mother had died. She was the mother, the friend and the confidant. She was fiercely loyal to him and despite her small frame she could be feral when it came to defending her friend.

 

“What should I take for the fever then?” Justin asked, he scrunched his nose, reminding Haydar of a younger Justin. “I really don’t like ginger.”

 

Haydar went to one of his bags and grabbed various small cloth bags and brought them to the youths. He gave them to Daphne who was already extending her hand.

 

“You can have willow tree barks and leaves, peppermint and black elder leaves. You can mix them all in an infusion. Don’t add any honey or sugar.”

 

Daphne took the small bags and nodded.

 

“How do you feel lately, anything in particular?”

 

Justin was about to say something, but Daphne beat him to it.

 

“His nipples have been really sensible recently; usually it happens only during the heat. Yesterday he complained about the smell of the meat which appeared perfectly fine to everyone else. He has a strong appetite…I mean stronger than usual. I find him a bit more tired than usual too. It could be because he doesn’t sleep much during the night now, other than that he’s in perfect health.”

 

“Daph!” Justin exclaimed. “And how do you know about…?”

 

“Your nipples? I’m just observant,” she replied before turning back to Haydar. “Do you think he’s pregnant? It’s not for the lack of trying.”

 

“We can’t know right now, we have to wait till after the heat,” Haydar replied.

 

“Why can’t we know right now?” Daphne inquired. “The nipples sensitivity when he’s not in heat, the smell, for instance, those changes never happened before.”

 

“You have to understand that before the heat, sometimes weeks before; the body goes through changes which could be mistaken for a pregnancy, like sensitivity, morning sickness or a stronger appetite. It’s not because it never happened before that it’s a sign of pregnancy. Sometimes those changes can be unnoticeable and other times they are more apparent, there are no rules,” Haydar explained.

 

“I see,” Daphne said.

 

Haydar glanced at Justin before talking. “After the heat I can taste the urine.”

 

“How are you going to test it?” Daphne inquired.

 

“No, he’s going to taste it, put a finger in my urine and taste it on his tongue Daphne,” Justin revealed. “Remember me I’m still there.”

 

“Eww,” Daphne exclaimed. “That’s disgusting.”

 

“But efficient,” Justin informed her.

 

“How can you tell a pregnancy through urine tasting?” Daphne wondered.

 

“The colour can be revealing and if there is sugar.”

 

Daphne looked even more disgusted and Justin laughed and Haydar did too.

 

“You were lying,” Daphne accused.

 

“Not really, healers did that in the past, but not anymore, we actually test the urine, mixing it with wine or others substances, if there is a reaction, then the pregnancy is confirmed,” Haydar told her.

 

Justin was still chuckling, “you should have seen your face, Daph, priceless.”

 

Daphne slapped his arm.

 

“Not funny Juju,” she told him.

 

“Don’t call me Juju,” he shot back.

 

“Don’t forget to exercise, Justin, you need to work your muscles, it’s important, riding is not enough.”

 

“I do and Daph always make sure that I don’t forget. Are we done?”

 

“Yes, why the haste?” Haydar wondered; seeing the young man put his shirt and his short coat on, with Daphne’s help.

 

“We are going to a celebration,” Daphne answered.

 

They quickly left the room, the older man watched them leave, amazed as always by their energy. He then proceeded to finish his packing. The last items he placed in a small chest were the jars containing the poisoned papers from Justin’s book and the book itself wrapped in a black cloth. He had written to his old mentor telling him in detail what he had discovered about the poison. Haydar was waiting impatiently for his old master’s conclusion. He didn’t know if he could find who had made it, but he needed to learn more about it. What if Justin suffered from side effects due to the poison? He needed to guard against all eventualities.

 

 

***

 

Brandon stood in front of the library’s doors and hesitated for a second. Perhaps he should just keep the letter, and wait until they reached Liberty. However he didn’t believe that he would be able to hide it from Brian for so long. He doubted he could look at Justin’s little smiles knowing the truth. No, he had to tell his brother. He failed to comprehend himself, here he was with the proof that Justin was what he suspected from the beginning, a liar, who was going to play with Brian, and part of him was disappointed. Why? He didn’t know. Perhaps he wanted for Brian’s sake to be wrong, because he didn’t want to see Brian suffer. His brother would, when he would read that. Once again Brandon thought of keeping that letter to himself.

 

The herald kept giving him confused looks, when he cleared his throat, Brandon glared at him. He had the fucking right to stand in front of these doors for hours if he felt like it, damn it.

 

He couldn’t hide what he knew, the brothers always promised to tell each other the truth. Now for the first time in his life he was hesitating to be honest with his own brother, and it was all Justin’s fault, that fucking blond. He took a deep breath and knocked to make his presence known and opened the door.

 

Brian was sitting on the large table, he was not alone, Ted, Drew and Ben were in the room too, going through some documents. Perhaps, it was what the herald was trying to tell him, when he had arrived in front of the doors, but he had prevented him from talking with a glare. The men nodded at him, and he acknowledged them. Brian raised his head from the paper he was reading.

 

“You are late,” the King remarked.

 

“Was there a meeting I was not aware of?” Brandon wondered.

 

“No, of course not,” Drew replied. “We just always spontaneously gather in the library all the time.”

 

“What?” Brandon asked.

 

“We are reviewing the journey one last time, your suggestion Bran,” Brian informed him.

 

“I’m sorry. I was distracted this morning,” Brandon stated.

 

“Distracted?” Drew inquired with a knowing smile.

 

“Please don’t ask,” Brandon let him know.

 

“Wow! That bad, you should select your bedfellows with more care,” Drew advised him.

 

“Trust me, I will,” Brandon affirmed.

 

Brandon had just sat on a chair, when they heard noises coming from outside, through the open windows. Drums, and other music instruments were being played and they could hear loud voices and laughs.

 

“What the fuck?” Brian exclaimed.

 

Drew immediately stood and went to check, to see what was happening outside.

 

“Lowlanders, Brian, dancing, celebrating….something,” Drew informed the King.

 

“What is with Lowlanders and dancing all the time?” the King wondered.

 

Ted and Ben had already joined Drew at the windows.

 

“Well there are not only Lowlanders, Emmett has created a new dance move, which could be dangerous for anyone around him,” Ted commented.

 

“And my sister has joined them too; I think she likes it here,” Ben added. “She can’t seem to stop talking about the Lowlands, their traditions and their rites.”

 

“I for one, can’t wait to go back home,” Brandon declared.

 

“Missing your mommy?” Drew joked.

 

“No, I actually miss yours,” Brandon shot back.

 

Drew turned to him, “please don’t mention my mother or I fear I won’t be able to get a hard on for a week,” Drew told him.

 

The three men probably saw something they enjoyed because they were all leaning on the windows and laughed. When Brandon turned back to his brother, he was watching him.

 

“Are you fine Bran? It’s not like you to forget a meeting even for an enjoyable company.”

 

Brandon knew it was the moment to let him know, but he hesitated.

 

“Bran? What it is?”

 

Brandon sighed; looking at the three men whose attention was on the gardens.

 

“It would be better if we can talk in private.”

 

“What is it about?” Brian insisted.

 

“Justin.”

 

Brandon saw something in his brother’s eyes, worry or fear, he couldn’t tell.

 

“What about Justin?” the King demanded.

 

Brandon didn’t seem able to find the right words, why was it so hard?

 

“Brandon,” Brian yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the room. Ben gave them both a confused look. “Tell me what the fuck is the problem with Justin.”

 

Brandon took the envelope from his coat pocket and gave it to Brian.

 

Brian opened it quickly and started reading, by the way Brian jaw was contracting, he knew he was angry, more like furious.

 

“What’s going on?” Drew asked.

 

To Brandon’s surprised Brian slid the letter in his direction. Drew took it and scanned it quickly; he then passed it to Ben.

 

“Brian, just say the word and I will start writing immediately so the fucker would be transferred somewhere where his life would be extremely painful,” Drew offered.

 

“Let’s not jump to conclusions; I’m sure there is a rational explanation,” Ben, always the calm one said.

 

“What is it?” Ted asked, but everyone ignored him.

 

“It’s a letter from Justin to his lover, his cousin, Tristan of the Abbotts,” Brandon informed him.

 

“We don’t know that,” Ben told them. “It could be….”

 

“It’s pretty fucking clear,” Drew asserted. “Brian, give me the order.”

 

“Drew, we have to stay calm,” Ben stated.

 

Brandon looked at Brian, he hadn’t moved, and he was looking into space, deep in his thoughts, anger radiating from him. Brandon thought that maybe he should have kept the letter to himself and just confronted Justin.

 

***

 

Brian’s first instinct was to put fucking Tristan to the sword. He wanted him dead. He wanted to drag Justin to their room, spank him hard, and then fuck him until he had forgotten Tristan’s name. Justin had told him that there was nothing between them, nothing. He had looked at him straight in the eyes, and told him he hadn’t any feelings for his fake cousin. There was no deceit in his eyes that night they had talked about Tristan. However this letter written by Justin’s own hand said otherwise. He had met liars, Justin hadn’t lied, yet…..there was the letter. Usually he would have kept such a matter private, but he needed other opinions, or he needed other people to help him remain calm. Justin had looked him in the eyes; there was no hesitation, no doubt in his voice or words. He knew how to read people; his guts had told him that Justin was not lying.

 

“Brian…this letter…it sounds familiar,” Ted commented, the letter still in his hand.

 

There was a knock on the door and Vic entered the room with documents, he was about to say something, but he stopped seeing their somber expression.

 

“What’s going on?” Vic asked.

 

“Brandon got ahold of a letter from Prince Justin to his lover,” Drew informed him.

 

To Brian’s surprise Vic laughed, a hearty laugh.

 

“I’m glad you find it amusing, Vic,” the King said.

 

“You can’t be serious,” the advisor affirmed.

 

“Read him the letter Theodore,” Brian ordered.

 

“Heu…” the clerk started.

 

“Read him the fucking letter,” the King repeated through clenched teeth.

 

Ted cleared his throat, “Dear Tristan, I abhor the days spent without you, the nights are pure torture….”

 

“I long for your caresses when the sun rise and I miss them terribly when the sun sets,” Vic continued.

 

Shocked eyes turned to the advisor.

 

“How the fuck do you know what is on that letter?” Brian demanded.

 

“Of course I know those words; they are from the play Tristan and Joris,” Vic answered, apparently confused by their ignorance.

 

“Of course, now I know why it sounded familiar,” Ted revealed. “It’s the last monologue of the play. Joris thinks Tristan is dead and he’s about to marry another man, and he…..”

 

“Theodore, shut up,” Brian enunciated, he was starting to lose his patience.

 

“May I see that letter?” Vic asked.

 

Ted handed it to him and he read it. “There is not any mention of Prince Justin, just a J. at the end,” Vic observed.

 

“But it’s his writing,” Brandon pointed out.

 

“Yes, I can confirm that,” Brian added.

 

“Where did you get it?” Ben asked Brandon.

 

“I made a deal,” Brandon confessed, seeming uncomfortable.

 

“With whom Bran?”

 

Brandon sighed. “With one of Justin’s friends.”

 

“What kind of deal?” Brian insisted.

 

“A night with me for the letter,” Brandon revealed.

 

“Don’t tell me you fucked the fiddler, Bran?” Brian inquired.

 

Brandon cleared his throat. “It was Aleck.”

 

“You fucked the scrawny kid?” Brian asked in disbelief.

 

“The one who was drooling all over you last night? That’s why you were distracted this morning?” Drew said raising his eyebrows. “You really do have a thing for stalkers, my friend.”

 

Brandon glared at him.

 

Brian would fucking kick that idiot for betraying Justin’s trust – wait, he should thank him for giving Brandon that letter. However the idea of someone so close to his husband taking advantage of him, pissed him off royally. He was going to exile the soldier and hit the skinny one with the flat of his sword; it would teach him to be a loyal friend.

 

“And where did he get it?” Ben inquired.

 

“He said it was from a box, Justin had forgotten in his house and he asked Julian to bring it back here,” Brandon replied.

 

“It’s dated from a few days ago, but there is no actual year on this letter, Prince Justin could have copied it from the play, three years ago, who knows?” Vic stated.

 

“Why the fuck would he copy that?” Brian demanded. It really annoyed him that his friends could be more rational than he was, and have such a trust in the little nymphet.

 

“To taste a new quill, a new ink, I sometimes to do that,” Ted responded.

 

“I have seen Prince Justin with his friends, observed them, they grew up together, and they are a tight-knit bunch, just like us. They cover for one another, they love each other, and they would never betray one another, even for the best cock in the world. If Prince Justin had written to another man, trust me they would be covering for him. If he killed someone they would help him bury the body,” Ben explained. “Don’t you agree Brian?” he asked.

 

Ben was right; he doubted the scrawny kid would betray Justin. They seemed more than friends, like a family, a crazy one for sure. Even Nina, as attracted as she was to him, had only divulged things which could be common knowledge or witnessed by other people, except for Mervin’s fascination for underwear. However she may have mentioned some things to embarrass and torture her friends, and she may have known instinctively that the King wouldn’t have hurt her friends.

 

“I agree with Ben; I mean Alexis, or whatever his name is, enjoys drooling over dicks, but I doubt he would do that to Justin. You have just seen them together for a few hours, we were with them longer,” Brian declared.

 

“I think you have been played, Brandon,” Ben claimed.

 

Drew chuckled and it earned him a dark look from Brandon.

 

“I do believe that Aleck stole the letter from Justin and brought it to you, knowing it was the right incentive to make you agree to his deal,” Ben explained. “He knew you would fall for it. Since they are friends, Justin probably told him that you didn’t trust him yet, and that you were suspicious of the Taylors and their allies,” Ben continued.

 

“I think so too,” Vic said.

 

Now that he had thought about it rationally and realized that his husband hadn’t written it for his supposed love, Brian could see the humour in the situation.

 

“That fucker,” Brandon exclaimed.

 

Brian wanted to laugh at Brandon’s sullen expression, but refrained himself. He knew

how Brandon hated when people managed to manipulate him, above all when it was done by a brat.

 

“Wow, he’s a determined fucker,” Drew commented. “He knew you would have said a categorical no, without that little subterfuge.”

 

“He’s a clever fucker too,” Ben remarked. “He managed to have what he wanted without betraying his friend.”

 

“He really got himself a great birthday present,” Vic added.

 

“What did you just say?” Brandon asked shocked.

 

“I met the group earlier on, it’s Aleck’s birthday today, he just turned eighteen, they were on their way to celebrate,” Vic informed him.

 

“He’s going to gloat for years to come, he would be able to brag that the great and handsome Prince of Megarit made him a man for his birthday,” Ted mentioned.

 

“I’m going to throw him in a dark cell and torture him,” Brandon announced folding his arms on his chest with a murderous look.

 

“With your dick?” Drew wondered.

 

“No one is going to jail or being tortured, he won Bran, suck it up,” Brian affirmed.

 

“He fucking used me,” Brandon yelled.

 

“He was a virgin, I would say it’s the other way round,” Drew remarked.

 

“Shut the fuck up Drew,” Brandon told his friend.

 

“Wow, the great Brandon has been played, by a seventeen year old kid,” Drew commented, before bursting out laughing, hard.

 

Brandon glared at him, but soon the others were laughing too. Brian couldn’t contain his hilarity and his brother glowered at him too.

 

“Screw you all, I’m leaving this fucking land, it’s full of lunatics and depraved virgins,” he declared leaving the room, making them laugh harder.

 

 

***

 

 

Brian’s study doors opened and Justin entered the room, and greeted him with a smile, coming near his desk.

 

“You wanted to see me, Brian.”

 

Brian rose from his chair and came to stand behind Justin, placing an arm around his waist.

 

“My cock always wants to see you Sunshine,” Brian said, kissing Justin’s neck and grinding his hardening cock against the blond’s ass.

 

“You would have made such a fine poet Brian, writing about one theme….”

 

“Dicks and asses.”

 

“Indeed,” Justin said, angling his neck to give him a better access.

 

Brian’s lips travelled from his neck to his ear, he sucked his earlobe, making the boy shiver.

 

“You have been a naughty, naughty little boy, Justin,” Brian murmured against his ear, he felt Justin freeze.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Brian.”

 

“Of course you do.”

 

“No, you have to enlighten me,” he stated pushing back against Brian’s erection.

 

“Tsk, Tsk, I’m the one in control,” Brian said grabbing his hips stilling him. He then let his hand wander on the blond’s cock which was growing harder.

 

“Dear Tristan, I abhor the days spent without you, the nights are pure torture, I long for your caresses when the sun rises and I miss them terribly when the sun sets,” Brian recited, his hand under Justin’s shirt, caressing his chest.

 

“You have read Tristan and Joris, I’m glad to learn that, I love that play,” Justin told him.

 

Brian started undoing the young man’s pants strings.

 

“Cut the bullshit Sunshine, I can smell your hand in this. When did you write that letter? You probably did yesterday afternoon or after the dinner. You chose Tristan and Joris, because you needed Tristan’s name to make it more believable, you needed someone Brandon had met, someone we were both suspicious about. You gave the letter to Alexis and he went to Brandon for the deal, your plan, your idea.”

 

His hand got hold of Justin’s weeping cock and he started jerking him off, loving the sounds the boy was making.

 

After laughing at his brother’s expense, it had struck him. Alexis couldn’t have come up with that on his own, it was too well executed, and the planner had to know his target well. Justin knew that Brandon would be glad to have his suspicions confirmed and would not really care for the provenance of the letter.

 

“Now are you going to confess Sunshine?” Brian asked increasing the rhythm, before stopping.

 

“Please….Brian.”

 

“So was it your plan?”

 

“Yes,” Justin breathed out.

 

He resumed his movement, his other hand caressing Justin’s luscious lips before he inserted two fingers in his mouth. Justin sucked on them hungrily; Brian pulled Justin’s pants and underwear down, and with his two wet fingers played with his hot hole. The blond was pushing against his fingers moaning loudly, lost in the sensation on his cock and in his ass.

 

“Are you ready for me Sunshine?” Brian whispers.

 

“Always,” he replied, his breath short.

 

Brian stopped brusquely and took a step back, hearing Justin’s sound of protest.

 

“Bend over,” he ordered huskily, undoing his own pants string.

 

Justin put his hands on the huge desk, and threw him a seductive glance above his shoulder, wiggling his ass invitingly.

 

With one hand he parted one of Justin’s ass cheeks, and with the other he guided his leaking cock towards the pink shaped hole, pushing swiftly, in the relaxed opening, till the root, as Justin gasped loudly. Brian’s eyes rolled in his head at the amazing sensation of his cock encased in the incredibly tight channel. He lay against Justin’s back, and then he turned the younger man’s face towards him, taking his lips voraciously; tongue-fucking the wet cavern, as he gave him time to adjust, his hand still pleasuring his cock.

 

When Justin pushed back, he started his in and out movements. He abandoned the boy’s mouth and his cock, he straightened up and took a hold of his hips; he knew his fingers would leave marks and he started thrusting hard and fast.

 

Brian groaned when he felt Justin tightening around his cock, and he increased the rhythm as they moved frantically together, Justin meeting each of his thrusts.

 

“Mine,” Brian said pounding relentlessly into the tight ass.

 

“Yours,” Justin panted. “So….close….Brian.”

 

Brian covered the blonde’s body once again, grabbing his cock, jerking him off in rhythm with his in and out motions as he kept claiming his ass. Justin was moaning and groaning in pleasure and Brian couldn’t help grunting as he fucked him hard and fast. He knew they wouldn’t last, he was so close himself.

 

“Come now Justin,” he whispered against his ear.

 

He felt Justin arch, and his body begin to convulse as he climaxed, his come on Brian’s hand. The King licked his neck, and after a few deep thrusts in the contracting hole, the brunet froze, coming deep inside his husband, as the waves of intense pleasure made his body shudder uncontrollably. He opened his eyes after a few seconds, feeling Justin’s body quiver underneath his. He bent down and kissed his cheek hotly.

 

“That was…..” Justin started apparently lost for words.

 

“Amazing,” Brian completed.

 

“I loved your methods of interrogation Brian, I may have more to confess,” Justin let him know.

 

Brian had to laugh at that.

 

***

 

 

“Justin this is Amaury, your new financial councilor and your clerk. He comes from a family of bookkeepers, the Harcourts. You probably remember his father; he worked for me for thirty years until he retired because his eyes didn’t allow him to spend much time with his nose in account books. Young Amaury here is a man of many talents you should use them,” Matthew Taylor declared.

 

Justin watched as the man bowed deeply. The Prince knew now why the black hair and the brown eyes seemed familiar, he looked just like his father, but taller.

 

“I remember your father fondly Amaury, he always had a nice word for everyone and he taught me how to make paper boats, how is he?” Justin asked.

 

“He is well your highness, busy with his garden and educating the young people in the art of bookkeeping. He would be glad to know that his highness kept such a good memory of him,” the man said.

 

“Are you ready to leave so soon?” Justin inquired.

 

He knew the man had been travelling from the kingdom of Methône.

 

“I have been ready your highness, from the moment I received the message. It’s a great honour for me and my family to work for his highness,” Amaury stated.

 

“My grandfather highly recommended you, so I’m glad to have you in my house, Amaury.”

 

“The pleasure is all mine, and I’m ready to be put to work.”

 

“What would you need?” Justin inquired.

 

“An assistant or an apprentice, but I can wait to be in the capital to choose one. I will of course submit my choices to his highness approbation,” Amaury informed him.

 

Justin nodded and turned to Daphne, she handed him several documents.

 

“This is what I want you to record, also I hired several people lately and I want them listed and have an estimation of what their wages should be. You should work closely with Daphne for that.”

 

“As you wish, your highness,” Amaury replied.

 

Justin lowered his eyes and his new employee took his leave, bowing once more before leaving.

 

“He’s charming,” Daphne commented.

 

“And he’s quiet, discreet and loyal to a fault to the Taylors,” his grandfather remarked.

 

“How many?” Justin asked looking directly at his grandfather.

 

“How many, what?” The man asked.

 

“How many reports is he supposed to give you about what’s going on at court?”

 

“I’m shocked Justin, you would think that I would use that young man as a spy, I wouldn’t, I couldn’t,” Matthew Taylor affirmed.

 

“Grandfather,” Justin warned.

 

“Fine, once a week,” Lord Taylor replied.

 

“You are incorrigible grandfather, but I trust you about Amaury,” Justin told him.

 

“He’s the best at what he does Justin and I want the best for you in that nest of imbeciles and incompetent fools. You will not regret your choice.”

 

“Why do I feel that there is another reason why you recommended him for the position?” Justin wondered.

 

“There are no other reasons…. I mean is it really important?”

 

 

***

 

Brandon rushed through the corridors heading for where he knew he could find his brother-in-law. After another encounter with the red brat, he now had a clear vision of what had happened. He entered the large room without waiting for the herald to announce him. Justin was sitting on a large couch talking to a man with black hair, standing next to him, who was presenting him a document, who the hell was he? The blond raised his head when he saw him and gave him a courteous smile.

 

“We need to talk now, privately,” Brandon declared straight away, looking at the girl who was always around Justin and his new henchman.

 

Justin nodded at the two, and after a curtsey and a bow they left the room.

 

“Brandon what can I do for you? I’m afraid you will need to be brief, I’m expected for lunch with my guests very soon.”

 

“Cut the crap Justin, I know it was you, your little friend confessed everything.”

 

Justin smiled. What the fuck?

 

“I never intended to hide my involvement, I actually told him to confess everything.”

 

“You told him to let me know about your role in all this?”

 

“Of course I did, what was the point of keeping it a secret?”

 

Brandon had caught Aleck in the corridors and confronted him, but the brat had said that it was ‘Jus……’ before slapping a hand on his mouth, his eyes widened in surprise that he had let slip such an important piece of information. In a threatening voice Brandon had ordered him to tell him everything, however the kid had said that he couldn’t and wouldn’t talk unless, they made another deal. His impatience had made him agree to let the fucker suck him off for the precious information. After he had come down the brat’s throat, Aleck had let out everything, telling him in detail, Justin’s role in all this.

 

Brandon was going to strangle the scrawny brat; he had been played once again. Justin must have guessed what happened because he couldn’t hide his amusement.

 

“Oh…I see,” Justin stated laughing, “he managed to get another deal out of you. It’s really fortunate that we are leaving in a few hours, otherwise, you would be making deals with Aleck for years to come.”

 

“I should…..”

 

“You should what?” Justin asked, raising an eyebrow, just like Brian. Then he moved in a more comfortable position on the couch. How did the little fucker manage to make it appear like he was a mere servant talking to his Lord?

 

“To be honest with you, Brandon, I was not sure it would work, I just wanted Aleck to have his dream come true. He always wanted for his first time to have someone special, someone people would envy him. He wanted our friends and everyone to be surprised that he; the invisible brother could have a powerful man as his first lover. And he wanted you. I would have preferred someone else, but it was his choice. I knew you wouldn’t have obliged even if I had begged you to. It was his birthday, so I tried. I counted on your distrust, your suspicions of me, to be stronger than your common sense, and it worked. You let your hate for me rule you.”

 

He didn’t hate the boy, he was confused about what he felt but he couldn’t equate it to hate. He just couldn’t trust him and after that little manipulation, distrust was a euphemism. He still couldn’t believe that he had fallen for that.

 

“I was right about you; you are a manipulator, Taylor,” Brandon accused.

 

“As if you are not one yourself. At least I’m just not the despicable man you think I am. I didn’t do that for my personal interest. I’m not going to lie to you; I was a bit proud of myself. Your problem Brandon is that you don’t want to recognize that you are wrong about me. You would rather hang on your impression than see the truth, that’s why you accepted the deal.”

 

“Your little subterfuge is not going to help your cause, Taylor.”

 

“What did I actually do? You had sex with a willing man who thinks you are the best lover in this world, and who is going to be praising you wherever he goes, and by Aleck’s statements I know you enjoyed it.”

 

“This is not the point,” Brandon yelled.

 

“I think I know what the problem is, your ego,” he said smiling.

 

Justin stood up slowly from his couch his eyes on him, and then he started to circle him leisurely.

 

“General of the generals, redoubtable fighter, victor of the Piuses,” he started, “conqueror of the last territories of Megarit, guardian of the three Lands, son of the Sun, beloved of the gods, Prince of the blood, Prince of the Middlelands, Prince of Megarit and Royal heir of the golden throne. The great Prince Brandon of the Kinney’s, played by two teenagers, from the Lowlands,” he announced, stopping in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes. “Well, bards should make songs about that, don’t you think?” he added reminding Brandon about what he had told him the day of the Purity Ceremony.

 

The little fucker, Brandon thought. “So this payback, about what I said that day?” Brandon inquired.

 

“Now, that you mention it, it could…….”

 

“I’m going to get even, Taylor, be sure of that,” Brandon warned him taking a step closer.

 

“I’m quivering in fear your highness,” Justin replied.

 

That’s when it hit Brandon, a wave of desire, an urge of possession so strong that he felt it course through his veins. His first instinct was to grab the boy by his silky hair and lock their mouths. However he was a man who knew how to control any urges, above all when it involved his brother’s husband. He was so shocked by his body’s reaction that he took a step back, he wanted to run out of the room, he saw in Justin’s expression that he had noticed something was wrong.

 

“What is it? Are you alright? Brandon? You look pale,” he inquired, concern in his voice. Justin moved closer opening the first buttons of his coat collar, his hand on his pulse.

 

Brandon tried to regain his composure, by hiding behind anger. “I’m fine Taylor, stop touching me,” Brandon told him harshly.

 

“I’m sorry for showing concern for your well being,” Justin shot back.

 

“I don’t need your concern, you fucking manipulator,” Brandon yelled. “Wait until I find a way to make you pay for that.”

 

“You know what? I’m going to hire a bard to write a song about how Aleck and I played you. After that I’m going to send him and twenty others across all the kingdoms of this world to sing it.”

 

“Don’t you dare, you…..

 

“What is going on here? Everybody in the corridor can hear you.”

 

They both turned to see Brian entering the room. Justin went straight to his brother putting his arms around his waist. The King instinctively put his arm around the blond. Brian then looked down at Justin for answers and Brandon had to roll his eyes.

 

“Your little brother is just being a sore loser,” Justin commented giving Brian a large smile.

 

Brian turned to his brother. “No one is going to get even, and Justin you are not going to ask bards to sing about it.”

 

Justin looked at his husband with a pout, and then turned to Brandon. “I would love to stay here with you Bran and gloat, but I have guests waiting for me.”

 

“Don’t call me Bran,” Brandon demanded, narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“Sorry, Bran,” Justin stated, obviously not sorry at all, then he kissed Brian on the lips and headed out whistling.

 

Brandon watched how his brother followed his husband’s departure with a smile on his lips.

 

“He can be such a little shit,” Brian said, the tone was affectionate and laced with pride.

 

“He planned the thing with Aleck, he just confessed it,” Brandon informed him.

 

“I know,” Brian answered simply.

 

“You know? How?”

 

“I just figured it out, I know my little blond, and he told me.”

 

“And? What are you going to do?”

 

“I will punish him,” he replied and pushed his tongue against his cheek.

 

“It would be better if it’s punishment he’s not going to enjoy, Bri.”

 

“I promise you Bran I would make it a long and hard punishment.”

 

Brandon looked at his brother and grimaced. “He has you wrapped around his little finger, hasn’t he?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“You are in such a denial; it’s now becoming quite pathetic.”

 

“I’m the pathetic one? Who is going around making deals with drooling, sex deprived teens.”

 

“It’s Justin’s fault, Brian. You don’t know who you married. He’s an annoying evil little brat, who deserved to be spanked. I told you Taylors couldn’t be trusted and you just had to marry one.”

 

Now Brandon believed that Justin was the worst of the Taylors, because he could fool everyone with his fucking smiles, eyes, pouts, manners, and his I’m sorry I’m cute and innocent attitude.

 

Brian laughed. “He’s just testing his power and his abilities to make people bend to his will, we have been there, and we have done that too.”

 

“And you keep defending him; it’s not surprising he’s getting so cocky.”

 

“I like when he’s cocky.”

 

“He’s going to rule this fucking Kingdom if I’m not careful,” Brandon mumbled.

 

Brian laughed. “On my way here I saw Aleck talking with Drew and Ted,” Brian revealed.

 

“Fuck! I’m never going to hear the end of it, am I?”

 

“Well it should teach you to be cautious when you make deals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Testing/tasting/checking urine was really important in medicine since the antiquity (sorry if you were eating.) till the XVIIIe – (XIXe) century. It was one of the ways to confirm a pregnancy (by the colour) for instance.
> 
>  
> 
> ***Tristan and Joris, was a reference to a medieval Tale/Poem, Tristan and Iseult, the words from the letter are mine that’s why they are lame, the tale is so beautifully written. I’m a big fan of Shakespeare, but between the tragic lovers, Romeo and Juliet or Tristan and Iseult, I choose the latter.


	26. The Roads Which Lead to The Litiere

_**Lowlands, the Governor’s Palace in Peare.** _

 

Justin looked at all the people gathered in the courtyard to see the King, the prince and their escort off. The servants, heralds, cooks and footmen were standing straight in their impeccable uniforms. Among so many faces he didn’t recognize were his friends and family. The young man’s chest tightened. He watched them for a long time silently trying to imprint this moment forever in his memory. He wished as always that he was able to paint or draw this scene, capture their expression, the love in their eyes, the sadness and the hope. He went first to his father and he felt the tears in his eyes, but he was not going to cry.

 

“Well, this is it,” Justin started, not knowing what to say.

 

“Yes,” his father replied, it was obvious that he was trying to rein in his emotions. “You are going to be fine squirrel.”

 

Justin smiled at the nickname; his father hadn’t used it for ages.

 

“I know papa, Taylors’ men are always fine.”

 

His father then hugged him, a bear hug, as if he didn’t want to let him go, ever. Justin felt the same. They would have probably stayed like that longer if his grandfather hadn’t interrupted them.

 

“You two realize that you are going to see each other again, don’t you?” Matthew Taylor said sarcastically.

 

His father pulled away from him and he glared at his grandfather.

 

“We can always count on you to ruin an emotional moment, I tend to think that you have an allergy to emotions,” his father commented.

 

“No, I’m just allergic to people,” his grandfather declared, glancing behind Justin at Brian who was standing near the row of carriages and wheeled carts, talking with his brother and his friends.

 

Brian had already bid his farewell by exchanging few words with his father and a simple nod towards his grandfather.

 

Justin kissed the older man’s cheek. “I will see you soon grandfather, please try not to cause any mayhem when you reach the capital.”

 

His grandfather gave him an enigmatic smile.

 

“I’m so worried,” his father said, glancing at the older man.

 

Justin laughed, even if they were frustrating, he was going to miss their banters and arguments.

 

The young man then turned to his friends, who were waiting patiently for him.

 

“I loathe goodbyes; they are always so depressing,” Julian stated with a light tone that his glistening eyes betrayed. “So what about we pretend that we are going to see each other in the tree house tomorrow like we normally do.”

 

Justin took his hand and smiled. “Two o’clock then.”

 

“Three,” Julian was quick to counter offer.

 

“Don’t be late, Julian. I know you have at least a dozen clocks, try to use one,” Mervin stated, giving Julian a look which was supposed to be an annoyed one, but was instead amicable.

 

“I’m not late that often,” Julian told them.

 

Snickers, snorts, and giggles were heard after his statement.

 

“What?” Julian asked staring suspiciously at his friends.

 

“Sometimes, we would give you the wrong meeting time, to be sure you would show up on time,” Daphne revealed.

 

“What the hell?” Julian exclaimed surprised, while his friends couldn’t hide their hilarity at his expression. “You are all in deep shit,” he added pointing a menacing finger at all of them.

 

“Where are we going afterwards?” Trevor inquired putting their plans back on track.

 

“No idea,” Aleck shrugged.

 

“Theatre, I want to check the new play,” Ethan suggested.

 

“I would love that,” Nina agreed.

 

Ethan rolled his eyes. “You don’t even like theatre; you just go there to be seen.”

 

Nina smiled and took Ethan’s arm. “You know me so well; I have this new dress that will make all the women green with envy, they will die of jealousy.”

 

Ethan kissed her hair. “Even if you wore rags, they would still be jealous of you, my dear princess.”

 

Nina pretended to think about it. “You are right, they would, why do I bother?”

 

They all laughed. Nina did bother because she loved dresses and enjoyed having the best garments. She created trends and was an authority on fashion in Aggatta’s Valley and Peare. Many girls and women would consult her, copy her style and beg to know where she bought her perfect fabric or the name of her new dressmaker.

 

The laughs subsided and were quickly followed by an awkward silence.

 

“Just forget it, you people are really bad at pretending,” Julian commented shaking his head.

 

“I can’t cry Justin, you don’t know how long it takes to apply my make-up, I can’t ruin it,” Nina stated, but she failed miserably at holding her tears.

 

Justin gave her a hug and she put her face in his neck, sniffing loudly.

 

Julian seeing that, joined the hug, and they all did after awhile, their arms around each other.

 

“I can’t breathe,” Justin complained chuckling.

 

“Shut up Taylor,” Julian told him. “It’s probably the only time we will be allowed to do this; the King can’t kill us all.”

 

Justin didn’t know how it happened, if once again one of his friends had stepped on Nina’s train, but they lost their balance, stumbled and fell on the floor in an entanglement of legs and arms, laughing. Ethan who ended up partly on top of him was quickly removed from him and Justin saw Brian’s hand outstretched to him. He grabbed it and he got up.

 

“I’m sorry to have to cut short your play time Sunshine, but we need to go, I want to reach Phalestrïa before nightfall,” the King announced before pulling his lips inside his mouth.

 

Justin narrowed his eyes at him at the play time reference. “I’m ready to go Brian.”

 

He glanced at his friends, then at his grandfather and lastly at his father. He tried to convey in his eyes, his gratitude and the love he had for every single one of them. Finally he let Brian lead him towards his litiere, followed by Daphne.

 

He went up the first couple of stairs before turning to his family and friends, and then he placed his right hand on his left shoulder bowing his head slowly. It was a greeting, a sign of respect from a monarch to another or to great dignitaries. When he raised his head, his friends and his family were bowing, and curtseying. He gave them a blinding smile before entering the litiere.

 

***

 

“I’m so happy to leave this place,” Brandon commented.

 

He glanced over at the palace’s entrance and saw Aleck smiling brightly at him. “So happy,” he added.

 

“We are ready to go,” the King declared getting down from the litiere.

 

Brandon didn’t get why on earth his brother needed to go inside with Justin, as if the blond was going to get lost between the curtains. They already had to wait for him to take his leave from his family and friends for long minutes, like the poor boy was only going to see them in the afterlife.

 

“If only Justin is ready, of course. If he wants to say goodbye to the flowers or the raccoons out there, we can wait,” Brandon remarked.

 

“We will be glad to wait for you if you need a moment to say goodbye to your little boyfriend,” Brian teased.

 

Brandon glared at him while the others laughed.

 

After that, Brian turned to his men with a serious expression.

 

“Is everything in order?” The King asked.

 

“Yes, we have four teams of scouts going north, east, west and south, soldiers among the servants, and men in stopping places waiting for us,” Ben answered.

 

“I don’t want any surprises,” Brian stated firmly.

 

“Once we reach the Middlelands’ border, I doubt we will have any trouble,” Tucker let him know.

 

“Don’t worry so much Bri,” Brandon told him. “We better go; we only have a few hours before nightfall.”

 

“Let’s go then,” his brother ordered and left after a last glance at the litiere. When would Brian recognize that he was screwed? Brandon wondered.

 

“Get ready,” Drew yelled and the horsemen hit their shield making a deafening sound.

 

Brandon looked one last time at the governor’s palace, Aleck took the opportunity to blow him a kiss, the Prince shook his head, damn kids from the Lowlands, he thought, and his brother had to marry one of them.

 

***

 

Justin pulled the curtains on one of the small windows and waved at his friends and his family. They all waved back, until they were just spots in the horizon, as the litiere moved on the dusty and slightly bumpy road, surrounded by four horsemen. He let the curtains fall back and settled on the large couch, leaning back against one of the large silky pillows.

 

Justin glanced at Daphne, who was sitting in front of him; she too had watched their friends slowly disappear from sight. His best friend quickly wiped a tear and Emmett handed her his handkerchief. Justin sighed heavily.

 

“Don’t be sad, Master Justin,” Dalia said, coming to lean against him. “You are going to see them very soon.”

 

Justin smiled sadly, “I know.”

 

Rosa came near him as well, caressing his arm. “Until you see them, we are going to be the friends you need.”

 

“Thank you girls,” Justin said.

 

“This litiere is so luxurious and comfortable,” Dalia remarked touching the white and golden couch’s fabric. “It’s a shame we didn’t have one on our way here,” she added.

 

“I could get used to this way of travelling,” Emmett affirmed.

 

“Me too,” Cynthia agreed.

 

“You should see the one Lord Barrington has ordered for Julian to convince him to travel with him. I saw the plans, it’s a palace, all in red and gold with even a space to bathe,” Daphne revealed.

 

Justin smiled remembering how the master craftsman had been so frustrated and in the verge of a nervous breakdown over Julian’s outrageous demands. He wondered if it would be finished in time for his coronation, and if Julian would use it to come and visit. However until then he could change his mind many times and have it redone countless times.

 

“I thought I would have the opportunity to see Dijon,” Emmett sighed. “Your father said he sent him on a mission?”

 

Justin smirked seeing that Emmett was trying to have information on Dijon’s mission. “I can’t tell you anything Emmett, I’m sorry.”

 

“That’s not nice, he may be the man of my life,” Emmett told him.

 

“Like the last twenty men you met the past months,” Cynthia commented.

 

Emmett hit her with his fan. “Hey, it’s not my fault. Aunt Lula used to say that I was in love with love.”

 

“In love with lust,” Dalia corrected, making them all laugh.

 

“Shush, you naughty girl,” Emmett retorted.

 

“Have you ever been in love Emmett?” Daphne asked.

 

Emmett smiled, but there was a glint of sadness in his eyes. “I loved once, deeply and intensely.”

 

“What happened?” Daphne inquired. “I mean if you want to talk about it.”

 

Justin knew she was glad to think and focus on something else.

 

“Of course darling, I always want to talk about love, even if it’s sad, Cynthia knows the story, as for you girls, I don’t think you do.”

 

The twins shook their heads at the same time, their expression showing how eager they were to know the story, just like Justin was.

 

“Then, my little beauties let me tell you a story,” Emmett announced, “an amazing love story which leads me to where I am today.”

 

Justin and the girls settled comfortably in the large couch waiting for the storyteller to begin.

 

Emmett suddenly got a faraway look. “I was raised by my Aunt Lula after my father died, I was seven. The man was a drunk, who drowned one winter in the river. Aunt Lula used to tell me that he actually did me and the world a great favour by dying.”

 

Emmett laughed, seeing Justin’s shocked expression. “Aunt Lula was not one to mince her words. It often got her in trouble, but she valued honesty before anything else,” he explained.

 

“What about the parent who gave birth to you?” Justin asked.

 

“I never knew my mother, she died in childbirth. Aunt Lula used to tell me stories about them, when they were growing up, how beautiful she was. She wanted me to know about her. Aunt Lula was an amazing woman, who taught me so much about love and self worth, she told me to follow my dreams. I wanted to be a dancer just like her. She was persuaded that I would have an amazing life. When she died, with my meager savings I went to the capital to achieve my dream of becoming a dancer.”

 

“It was not easy in the early days; so many are called but few are chosen. I worked so hard, trained for hours every day. I had to fight to be taken seriously too. You know for many people dancers are just glorified prostitutes. I had to avoid the pimps, liars and profiteers. However, Gods, my mother and Aunt Lula were watching over me because I was chosen to be part of a dance and theatre company. We toured the kingdom for several years and it was amazing,” Emmett told them smiling dreamily. “I lived for the stage, the applause and the nomadic life,” he added. “And let’s not forget the many lovers for a night, a day or two,” he said winking at them. “It was fabulous.”

 

Emmett then paused and touched the golden bracelet he had on his wrist. Justin sensed that it had been a gift from his lost love, without realizing it he instinctively grabbed the golden sun necklace Brian had given him.

 

“I met George in Liberty when he came to one of our representations. Afterwards he would come everyday and watch me dance, sending me flowers after each performance. Sometimes he would offer me expensive gifts that I would always return. I had learned quickly that the admirers’ gifts were never for free. One day he approached me, inviting me to dine with him, promising that he would not ask anything else of me. I think I was feeling a bit lonely so I agreed. He took me to a beautiful tavern near the river, and we spoke all night long. He was a rich nobleman, who had many regrets. He had married a woman he didn’t love for status and he had two adult sons whom he barely saw anymore; too busy spending their father’s money. He regretted not being a better father for them when they were younger, since business monopolized most his time. From that time onward we had dinner every single night after my show, we would only talk and laugh. He became my friend, my confidant and someone I could rely on. He saw me, the real me, he could view through the mask of glee, I often sported when I was sad and missing those I loved. We really were so different, but we completed each other at the same time. I taught him how to dance; he educated me in art and music. I rode my first horse with his help, and he learned to curse like a sailor thanks to me.”

 

They all laughed.

 

“I fell in love with him without even realizing it; I couldn’t imagine my life without him anymore. That powerful feeling took me by surprise. George was not even the type of man I usually went after….He was much older than me, but I knew he was the one for me. He made me so happy. It’s actually during one of the most difficult times of my life that I found happiness.”

 

Emmett took a deep breath. “One night, I fell and hurt my knee during a performance. I had had several injuries in the past, but that one was the worst. I think I felt immediately that something was really wrong. I cried in George’s arms when the healer said I wouldn’t be able to dance like I used to. I didn’t know what to do. I had saved money through the years, although I doubted it would last long. I was so depressed and spent my days and night in bed crying. I was so lost. My dream of being one of the greatest dancers in the kingdom was dead, my world was crumbling down, and I didn’t know who I was now, if I couldn’t be a dancer anymore. George would come to visit everyday, trying to cheer me up and telling me to remain positive. One day he confessed his love for me and told me he wanted to take care of me. I loved him very much too, but I refused, my pride wouldn’t let me; I didn’t want to depend on him. However my George was a persuasive man, who taught me that in love there was no dependence, thanks or forgiveness.”

 

“So out of love I accepted, I became the lover of a rich nobleman. He bought me a house in the capital, I had a carriage, servants, and he spoiled me to no end. George and I were happy, we travelled, visited the most amazing places. He would often receive his friends, and I would organise dinner or parties, and I enjoyed doing it. That was how I met the King and his friends. He would often come at one of George parties or intimate dinners. Brian really respected George; he had been one of the late King’s advisors, before giving up his position because he was tired of the tempestuous life at court. I became friends with Brian and the others; they would visit even when George was away on business, because they were fond of my cooking skills and above all of my dancer friends.”

 

Emmett sighed and touched his bracelet once again. “Everything was amazing until I found him one morning unmoving in our bed. The healer said it was his heart. I have no words to describe the pain I felt. It’s like someone had taken my heart out of my chest and kept crushing it over and over again. I would have traded any physical pain or one of my limbs to avoid that particular one,” Emmett revealed and Justin knew he really meant it.

 

“His widow didn’t lose any time when she learned of his death, she came and threw me out of my own house, forbidding me to attend his funeral, after telling her goons to beat me up. I found refuge at Ben’s place covered in bruises and in blood. Brian learned about it and he was horrified, I know he paid her a visit, the horrible woman didn’t know I had the Prince’s ear. Thanks to him I attended my George’s funeral. At the King’s orders, she gave me the house back and my belongings….well what she hadn’t had the time to burn. I sold the house, paid the servants and packed. I thought about travelling for awhile, but our King offered me a position as the chief of the Heir’s house and I accepted…and here I am today, in good company.”

 

“George must have been a remarkable man,” Justin commented.

 

“He was, Prince Sunshine, he was,” Emmett agreed with a sad smile.

 

“I’m sure you are going to find love again,” Cynthia said taking Emmett’s hand. “George would have wanted you to find a man who would love you as much as he did.”

 

“I will never find someone like my George,” Emmett confessed.

 

“He doesn’t have to be like George, he just has to love you like you deserve to be loved,” Justin stated.

 

He suddenly had an image of Emmett in his head, smiling happily at a man Justin couldn’t distinguish. They were holding hands, in front of a priest. The image disappeared as quickly as it came and Justin shook his head confused. Had it been a figment of his imagination? What he hoped would happen for the kind and generous man Emmett was? He didn’t know.

 

“Justin?” He heard Emmett call him probably seeing him frown. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, I’m sorry, I was thinking about weddings,” the younger man answered.

 

“I love weddings, I actually started planning mine since I was eight,” Emmett revealed the enthusiasm and gaiety back in his voice.

 

“What did you plan?” Dalia asked.

 

“It would be a total extravagance, with thousands of doves, swans, harpists, singers and dancers of course. I want a celebration which will last at least a week,” Emmett replied.

 

“Then your husband has to be extremely rich and an idiot to let you spend so much money for a wedding,” Rosa informed him, making them all laugh.

 

“I don’t think I want to get married, I like my freedom too much,” Dalia assured them.

 

Justin smiled. “Perhaps life will decide for you, just like it did for me.”

 

If someone had told him three months ago that he would be now a married man, he would have doubt that person’s sanity.

 

***

 

The sun was really high, and although it was a few hours past midday, the heat was intense. After two hours on the road, Brian had taken off his leather coat, his shirt and had only kept his sleeveless leather tunic. Brian knew that in a couple of hours they would need to stop to water their horses. He looked behind him at the litiere wondering if its passengers were hot as well. He knew that the curtains offered certain coolness despite the heat. Brian looked around him checking the surroundings, even if his men were doing the same. He hadn’t been worried on their way to Peare weeks ago, but it was before his marriage, before the poisoning, before he had learned how Niall had died in that damn forest. It was mainly before Justin.

 

He saw Vico running not far from him, chasing a squirrel, who was trying desperately to escape him. He had expected the wolfhound to remain with his master, but he had stayed by Brian’s side, exploring from time to time the woods, a hole he would find or an animal. The dog was like his master, he apparently enjoyed being in the open air.

 

Brian heard his steed inhale quickly then puff the breath out through his nostrils, making them vibrate with a loud purring sound.

 

“You will have to be patient boy,” Brian said and caressed his horse’s head between his ears. He knew the destrier was getting impatient and wanted to gallop. The King was persuaded that the steed was restless because he was wearing a leather chanfron to protect its face, usually it meant that they would be going full gallop and not to that slow pace. He was thinking of taking his horse for a more energetic ride later, to evacuate its nervous energy.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ben trotting his horse towards him. The man had also taken off his coat. He reached Brian and started riding alongside him.

 

“This heat is slowing us down. We should stop soon,” Ben advised him.

 

“I know.”

 

They heard a bird’s cry in the sky. Brian looked up and saw one of their sparrow hawks, flying in circles above them.

 

Ben held his gloved hand up and the large bird of prey came to rest on his fist. With his other hand Ben took off the small leather bag attached on the sparrow hawk, with a great dexterity due to years of practice he opened it while still reining on his horse without the use of his hands. He opened the message and read quickly.

 

“It’s Alan; there is a river two hours north which will be perfect for a halt and to water the horses. He says it can be easily secured, what should I answer?”

 

Brian was impressed; Tucker had chosen his replacement wisely. The man knew how to plan travels and to improvise.

 

“Tell him to go ahead and secure it; we will have a halt there.”

 

Ben took a small charcoal pen and wrote signs, circle on the small papers, a code that Alan would be able to transcribe as acceptance. He then attached it to the bird. Brian shook his head seeing his friend caress the bird’s head before holding his hand up once again, and then the sparrow hawk flew away. Ben was so attached to those things.

 

“I know what you are thinking Brian, but you can’t understand the bond Rhana and I share.”

 

Brian laughed. “That’s why you don’t fuck, who needs a lover when one has a bird to play with.”

 

“Sex has a……”

 

“Meaning for you, whatever, gods gave you a dick, use it Ben.”

 

Ben smiled. “Yours seems to be quite monogamous these days.”

 

Brian glared at him and his friend smirked.

 

“Talking about your husband, our man has reached Presus, I received a message last night,” Ben informed him. “What do you hope to find Brian after nearly twenty years?”

 

The fuck if he knew, maybe they wouldn’t find anything. Brian thought about what Craig had told him. Perhaps it was the fact that he had mentioned Stockwell which had raised his suspicion. Lord Taylor had seemed sincere, his reasons for keeping the security measures in his house reasonable, perhaps too reasonable. He felt in his guts that there was more.

 

“Brian?”

 

“I’m just following my guts; I just feel that he didn’t tell me everything.”

 

“What could he hide?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

***

 

Half an hour later, the occupants of the litiere felt their transportation slowing down and then there was a sudden halt. The twins immediately went to the windows to see what was happening. The litiere doors were opened by two soldiers and Brian came in. Once he did and the doors were closed once again, they felt the litiere start moving again.

 

“It’s cooler in here for sure,” he commented, gesturing for the twins to move elsewhere. The girls pouted but went to sit next to Daphne on the other side of the litiere. Brian let himself fall on the large couch, his head on Justin’s lap.

 

“I have a fucking headache and Theodore made it worst with all his talk about taxes, you need to use your fingers like last time Sunshine and make it go away,” Brian told Justin, looking up at him with a disarming smile.

 

“That’s going to be interesting,” Emmett remarked.

 

Brian glanced at the man, who had slightly moved forward. He straightened up, and proceeded to close the white and gold curtains separating the area with the large couch and the other, concealing them from the audience.

 

“You are no fun Brian,” they heard Emmett say.

 

“It doesn’t matter we can still hear them,” Rosa revealed.

 

“I know, but images are so much better,” Emmett stated.

 

Brian shook his head. He turned to Justin and took his mouth in a kiss; it was at first a light one, but it quickly became a deeper one, with Brian’s tongue exploring his mouth.

 

“You taste so fucking good,” he whispered against Justin’s lips, warmth in his eyes.

 

The young man smiled. “Candied roses,” he explained his hands on Brian’s face.

 

Justin took one sugared rose petal in the small cloth bag next to him and fed it to Brian. The King kept it between his teeth and took his lips once again so they could share the sweet treat. As always Justin lost himself in the kiss, his arms around Brian’s neck as the older man’s hand was cradling his head.

 

The twins and Emmett’s voices brought Justin back to reality and when Brian’s hand took hold of his manhood, he pulled out of their kiss; the brunet groaned in protestation and leant in to kiss him again.

 

“Brian we can’t,” Justin murmured.

 

“I can just throw them out of this litiere,” Brian affirmed.

 

“That would be mean,” Emmett shouted.

 

Justin laughed and kissed Brian lightly on the lips. “Let’s take care of your headache; I promise at our next halt I will take care of your other problem.”

 

“You better Sunshine,” he stated, lying down on the young man’s lap closing his eyes.

 

Justin placed his fingers on Brian’s temples and started massaging them slowly, alternating between putting pressure and a rub.

 

Brian sighed in pleasure. “It’s perfect, but I’m still hard.”

 

Justin laughed.

 

“I do believe that you are perpetually in that state Brian,” Justin joked.

 

“Lucky you Sunshine.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

After awhile Justin felt Brian’s breathing even out, and he realized the man was asleep. Justin caressed the man’s thick brown hair, gazing at his peaceful face. It was not surprising that he was tired; they hadn’t slept that much last night and Brian had woken up way before him once again. With his fingers he traced the contours of Brian’s beautiful face; and he felt a wave of tenderness. The older man suddenly turned, his hands around Justin’s waist and he buried his head in his belly sound asleep.

 

***

 

“Is the beast still sleeping?” Emmett asked behind the curtains.

 

Justin chuckled. “Yes he is.”

 

Emmett’s head appeared through the curtains. Justin hadn’t moved, caressing Brian’s hair.

 

They felt their convoy slowing down once again and heard someone shout that they were going to stop there. Their litiere came to a halt and soldiers opened the doors.

 

Justin shook Brian lightly who groaned in response.

 

“Brian we have just stopped, wake up,” Justin told him.

 

The older man moved on his back and glanced at Justin next at Emmett, frowning.

 

“How long have I been asleep?” He asked.

 

“One hour,” Justin replied.

 

“And a half,” Emmett added.

 

“Fuck,” he exclaimed straightening up. “We already reached the stopping point.”

 

At that moment they heard Ben, at the litiere doors.

 

“Brian, the place has been secured, we can rest here for an hour or so and there is even a quiet place to swim,” he said cheerfully.

 

Justin was glad to hear that, he was getting hot, and he had felt the intensity of the heat every time someone had opened the litiere’s doors.

 

“I would love to swim Brian,” Justin exclaimed enthusiastically as the twins clapped their hands in agreement.

 

Brian sighed.

 

“Do you still have your headache?” Justin asked.

 

“I’m fine and I will be feeling so much better when you keep your promise.”

 

“My promise?” Justin asked confused. Brian raised an eyebrow. “Oh….”

 

***

 

Drew smiled seeing Vico jump in the river splashing water on the swimmers who laughed. The dog swam for a little while, before coming out of the water. When he reached the bank, the wolfhound shook the water off his body splashing water this time on Ted who was walking by, reading some papers. Ted jumped in surprise, lost his balance, slipped and he fell on his ass. The dog then went deeper into the forest probably for another exploration. Drew couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s predicament. Two soldiers helped the clerk stand up and gather his ruined papers. It would teach him to read something near a river.

 

“I thought you would be swimming too,” Ben commented coming to stand near him.

 

“I only take my clothes off to fuck.”

 

“What about the baths?”

 

“I usually fuck in the baths then.”

 

Ben chuckled shaking his head. “I know you, you are on alert. You do know that it’s Tucker’s duty to look after Justin and he’s doing great. Not to mention that there is a small army watching over him and the King.

 

“I know…it’s just….”

 

“He was poisoned under your watch. It was not your fault Drew.”

 

“I could have….”

 

“No you couldn’t, stop beating yourself about that.”

 

“He has been in danger twice on my watch Ben, Saperstein and the poison. It fucking pisses me off not knowing how it happened.”

 

“It will not happen again, we will see to that.”

 

He watched as Justin came out of the water heading towards Ted, probably to apologize for his dog’s behaviour. The young man was only wearing short pants, which was clinging onto him in all the right places, which Ted noticed since he was not even watching the man in the eyes.

 

“Ted is drooling over his Prince once again,” Drew commented gesturing towards the clerk. “I think he always had a thing for blonds.”

 

“The court will definitely be more fun with our Prince Justin in it, half of the people there will want to bed him and the other ones will be jealous of him. Therefore they would do everything in their power to challenge his position,” Ben said.

 

“Don’t forget those who would want to hurt Brian by hurting his husband,” Drew added.

 

“He is his main weakness now, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes, but he’s worth it, Brian chose wisely.”

 

Ben snorted. “Now you are saying that, but you believed in that fake letter.”

 

“It was not about Prince Justin, Ben; he’s clever and wiser than most of us at his age, but it’s not a reason to leave temptation around him, like that Tristan. You and I know that Brian can be difficult, they will undoubtedly fight and when they do, someone can take advantage of Justin’s anger or pain and use it to create a rift between them for their own hidden agenda.”

 

“You want to remove any threats to his happiness,” Ben concluded looking at his friend with a small smile.

 

“Those we can see and predict,” Drew stated, he then glanced at his friend and caught his expression. “Don’t look at me like that Bruckner.”

 

“You are a romantic Boyd.”

 

It was Drew’s turn to snort. “Brian is happy and he deserves that happiness.”

 

“You are a good friend Drew.”

 

“And you are an annoying one, get lost.”

 

Ben laughed and left his side.

 

Drew looked back at where Ted and Justin were standing, Brian had joined them. He too had changed, wearing only short pants. The King glared at Ted who quickly left. He bent down and murmured something in Justin’s ear, after that he grabbed his hand and led him into the forest. Some of their men were dispatched in it; however it was always good to be careful.

 

“Lewis, Blake,” he shouted, calling two of his men who were nearby. “Follow the wolves; keep your distance though,” he ordered. “Something tells me that they didn’t disappear to smell the flowers,” he muttered.

 

***

 

Brian was holding Justin’s hand firmly as Justin followed him carefully on the wet stones. The young man could hear it now. They had left the others to find the waterfall Brian’s men had told him was there. When the sound of the water grew louder Justin knew they were close. When they reached it, Justin gasped. From a distance the large cascade spiralling down the mountain looked like liquid silver, plunging into the depths of a natural pool, foam forming as they united. They walked along the edge of the rocks.

 

“Brian, it’s amazing,” Justin said. He had to shout since the sound of the water was cacophonous now.

 

Justin was surprised to see that Brian kept walking. He led him on the side of the waterfall; next they went up a small path. After that Brian moved a heavy curtain of foliages; Justin noticed that there was a cave under the arch of the cascade. Inside it was half-lighted and the sound was less deafening. Justin touched the water and bent his head letting the cold water pour on his hair and then his entire body.

 

Brian came up behind him, putting his arms around his waist pulling him against him “Be careful, you could easily slip and fall,” he warned him.

 

“You would catch me,” Justin said with such certainty in his voice that it made Brian smile. He was right. Brian was not letting anything happen to him.

 

“Yes, I would but I would spank you afterwards.”

 

Justin wiggled his bottom against Brian’s hard cock and the older man caught his breath. The young man chuckled.

 

“So what about you stop teasing and make good on that promise.”

 

The brunet caressed Justin’s bare chest, enjoying the silky skin. Justin moaned loudly and turned into Brian’s arms, claiming his lips hotly, his hands attempting to free his dick. However the task was difficult thanks to the wetness of the material.

 

Brian broke the kiss and led him against a wall and took his lips passionately. His mouth then travelled on the blond’s delicious neck, over to his hard nipples. He took one between his fingers pinching it while nibbling the other. Next he sucked and licked the delicious hard bud switching to the other as Justin was moaning and squirming. Suddenly he felt Justin tremble and the blond came in a throaty sound.

 

Justin’s eyes widened in shock at what had just happened.

 

“Did you just……?” Brian started smiling.

 

“Oh..” Justin murmured. He quickly turned around avoiding Brian’s gaze, and then he put his hands on his face feeling himself blush. Justin couldn’t believe that he had just come from Brian’s ministrations on his nipples, like an excited teen. He had ignored the warning signs his body had given him, like the tightening of his testicles, lost on the pleasure Brian’s mouth and tongue provided.

 

Brian kissed him behind the ear, his arms around him.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed Sunshine, you looked so hot and I’m just that good.”

 

Justin turned around and glared at the older man who was sporting the smuggest expression the younger man had ever seen.

 

“It has nothing to do with your abilities Brian; they are just sensitive lately.”

 

“Tsk tsk, Sunshine, I am that good,” he enunciated kissing the younger man languorously.

 

Justin manoeuvred them, swapping places with Brian.

 

He quickly undid Brian’s pants and knelt in front of the man. He freed his hot and hard penis. He raised his eyes and saw Brian throw his head back, spreading his legs wider. Justin smiled, and lapped at the slit oozing fluids; he was going deliberately slow, enjoying torturing his husband.

 

“Justin,” Brian complained.

 

Justin took the tip of his sex in his mouth sucking on it. He knew how Brian loved it. He heard Brian grunt his pleasure loudly; his hands flew on his hair.

 

Then, Justin swallowed him to the root, caressing his hot organ with his tongue, before paying particular attention to the tip once again, suckling it. He alternated between taking all of him, teasing the head and circling the rim of his penis, again and again.

 

Brian who was not usually vocal during sexual acts was now loudly expressing his pleasure, groaning and grunting shamelessly, as Justin was sucking him off, rolling his balls in his hand. He couldn’t help it since the blissful sensations were so amazing. His pleasure was mounting, and he wished he could have held back, but Justin was voraciously blowing him. He knew he was not going to last.

 

When Justin swallowed all of him once more, Brian came down his throat with a loud cry, his heart pounding in his chest, as Justin kept sucking, till the last drop. The younger man let Brian’s member out of his mouth and rose to his feet, licking his wet plump lips.

 

“I’m that good Brian.”

 

Brian laughed breathlessly satiated; the little shit knew how to get even. He grabbed Justin’s neck and pulled him for a kiss, tasting himself in his mouth.

 

***

 

One of the litiere wheels bumped into something, probably a stone on the road; Justin took the wax to erase his shaky line. The young man looked up at Cynthia’s gracious fingers holding a book, and tried to represent them perfectly. He first had attempted to draw the twins, but they were unable to remain still for more than a mere second and he had given up, electing a calmer subject.

 

The twins had decided to do needlework on the new uniform for the servants of the Vice-King’s house. As for Daphne and Emmett they were playing cards and by Daphne constant sighing, he guessed that Emmett was winning.

 

Looking at the window he realized that the sun was less intense. He felt so refreshed after swimming and the little interlude Brian and him had shared under that waterfall anyway. He blushed remembering that they had had sex in that cave. His flush deepened realizing how being with Brian made him adventurous and wild. He felt himself getting hard at the memory. He cleared his throat, trying to think of something unpleasant, when it didn’t work he decided to focus on his drawing and it gave him a better result.

 

Inspecting his sketch he realized that he was not happy with Cynthia’s priestess robe. He erased a few lines.

 

“Cynthia did you always want to be a priestess?” Justin asked wondering why she had chosen that path.

 

She raised her head and Justin noticed how sadness clouded her eyes, but she immediately tried to hide it and smiled at him. However the quick look she exchanged with Emmett told him that there was a painful story behind her choice.

 

“You don’t have to answer Cynthia,” he reassured her.

 

“But I want to know,” Dalia complained.

 

“Me too, you are so pretty, why would you choose to wear those robes forever?” Rosa inquired. “And more importantly why would you renounce sex?”

 

“Girls,” Justin exclaimed. “It’s not proper to insist when someone doesn’t want to talk about something.”

 

“Sorry,” the twins whispered at the same time.

 

“It’s fine, your highness, I will be glad to share this story with you, it’s not easy though,” Cynthia said.

 

“Please, don’t feel like you are obligated to do so, Cynthia, above all if you are not ready,” Justin insisted.

 

“I want to, for a very long time I was unable to do so,” Cynthia told them. “Like for Emmett it led me to this moment, in this litiere with you.”

 

Emmett had already open a jar of wine and poured a cup for Justin first and then another for Cynthia. She emptied her cup immediately and Emmett poured her more wine, before giving some to Daphne and the twins.

 

Seeing how nervous she was, Justin gave her an encouraging smile.

 

“Ben and I were raised by our paternal grandparents, when our parents died from the sweating sickness,” Cynthia started. “I was twelve and Ben, ten. It was only by sheer miracle that we didn’t get sick, many of our servants died. We went to live with our grandparents in Liberty; my grandfather was part the Council of the Wise.”

 

“What is the Council of the Wise?” Dalia inquired.

 

“It’s composed of noblemen who were once part of the King’s Council and noblemen from the important families of our kingdom. They are the only one able to settle a dispute between two members from the royal family. They intervene in case of an abeyance, battles and a war of succession,” Justin answered. “Please continue,” he advised Cynthia.

 

“I was their little princess and Ben their little prince. When Ben was fifteen he went to the military academy, I was seventeen and it was time for me to get married. I didn’t really know what I wanted and I was not interested in anyone in particular. All I thought about was having fun and I did. I had a circle of close friends that I had met when I came to Liberty, we had all attended the same school ran by severe priestesses. My closest friend was Lavinia, together we always thought about the perfect pranks against the priestesses, and all who annoyed us. I was spoiled, carefree and happy. However everything changed,” she said looking into her empty cup.

 

“Lavinia desired to organise a lavish party for her eighteenth birthday, she wanted three days of celebration. Her parents could afford it, she was not from the nobility like most of the girls at the school and I, but her family was rich. She wanted to celebrate her birthday in her parents’ villa near the coast. My grandparents were not too eager to let me go there for a week on my own. My grandmother couldn’t accompany me since she was not feeling well. But I begged them, telling them how safe it was since Lavinia’s parents would be there. I cried, pleaded with them until they relented. They asked that I take a maid and two men at arms, more men at arms would have been rude to Lavinia’s parents, they would have thoughts that my grandparents didn’t trust them with my safety.”

 

“I was ecstatic. Her parents’ villa was an amazing place. Among the guests was a charming young man I instantly had a crush on, Lord Andrew Whitmore. He was Lavinia’s brother’s friend. I felt my heart beating quicker for the first time for someone else. We talked a lot and we had so much in common. Many people of her family attended the celebration, among them was her uncle. I didn’t really like him or the way he looked at me. I confided in Lavinia and she laughed, brushed it off, telling me that I didn’t have anything to worry about, he didn’t like little virgins and he would never hurt a guest. One night, two days before Lavinia’s birthday, I was sleeping…….” Cynthia took a deep breath.

 

“Cynthia you can stop, if it’s too painful,” Justin told her.

 

“No, it’s fine.”

 

“I woke up when I felt a weight on me, I immediately knew it was him, I tried to yell but he put a hand on my mouth….He raped me, and I couldn’t do anything to stop him, he was just too strong.”

 

Justin gasped in horror, “I’m so sorry Cynthia.”

 

“Me too,” Daphne added.

 

“What happened after that?” Rosa asked.

 

“Girl, give her a moment,” Emmett admonished her.

 

“I’m sorry,” a contrite Rosa apologized. “I want to know if she took his eyes off with her bare hands afterwards.”

 

Cynthia smirked at Rosa’s murderous tone and expression.

 

“I wish I had. Before leaving my room, he told me that I had wanted it, that I had asked for it, like the whore I was. To this day I can still hear his voice. I felt so dumb for hours after he left. I couldn’t stop shaking. I just wanted to leave; I washed myself quickly and left, with a few belongings and the sheets. I walked away in the middle of the night. It was so stupid, anything could have happened to me, but I didn’t care. All I knew was that I had to go away, leave that horrible place. I don’t know for how long I walked without any purpose, I finally reached a small temple and a priestess came out when she heard noises, she asked me how I was and I remember rushing to him and I started crying, until I lost consciousness due to exhaustion.”

 

“I woke up hours later and I started crying all over again. That old woman took care of me, and I thank the gods she was a healer too, because I was bleeding. She saved my life. Lavinia came to see me, hours later; she told me that everyone had been looking for me. I didn’t want anyone to know, so I lied, I told her that I had left because I felt ill and I thought it was the sweating sickness. I said that it scared me and I knew how contagious it was, but I reassured her that it was just a bad fever. I asked her to leave and have the wonderful party we planned together and that I would see her in the capital. Andrew came to visit me too, and he wanted to escort me to the capital. I refused, telling him to enjoy the party. He was disappointed, but I couldn’t be close to him, to anyone.”

 

“I left for Liberty and in front of my grandparents I kept the same charade, the fear of the sweating sickness. They immediately send for a healer, who found me weak and advised rest and infusions. I would stay in bed for hours, unable to do anything. Every time I closed my eyes I could see him on top of me, hear his voice, there was no escaping of what had happened. I was a prisoner of my own mind. At night or during the day I would bite my pillow and cry silently. It was like I had a hole in my soul which couldn’t be covered.”

 

“So you didn’t tell your grandparents or Ben?” Justin asked surprised. “You must have felt so lonely, Cynthia.”

 

Cynthia nodded. “I was, but I couldn’t tell them, I could bear my own pain but not theirs. I knew how they would react, they would have blamed themselves. I knew they would be deeply hurt, why did they have to suffer too? My grandfather would have gone after the man, get him arrested and everyone would have known and I didn’t want anyone to know. I was the victim but I felt guilty and ashamed. I didn’t want them to suspect anything. I went to the temple everyday; there, I didn’t need to pretend that I was fine when I was not. Everything which was giving me joy before was now painful and a torture to my tormented soul. I wanted to die,” she confessed.

 

Justin’s heart broke for the young Cynthia and what she went through.

 

“I told the old priest who knew and always received me that I wished to end my life, I didn’t know how, but I had a date and a time. The man was also a healer and he told me that he would help me die; give me an elixir which would be painless. I would not feel anything; I would just go to sleep and never wake up. He only had one condition; I had to listen to the first person who was going to enter the temple. He gave me his word that he would give me the elixir afterwards. I accepted the deal and an old woman penetrated the temple. I listened to her for two hours, her grievances, her hopes, what she wanted from the gods.”

 

Cynthia smiled. “Listening to that woman saved my life. There is this story about a man who came to pray in front the god of Life’s statue, and revealed his misfortunes. The statue came to life and the god spoke, he told him that he would never have any misfortune again in his life if he could bring him in a bag, the soil from the home who had never known sorrow and pain. The man came back three months later, the god asked for the bag but it was empty. However the man was not miserable anymore, do you know why?”

 

“Because he had found people more miserable than he was, and he had realized that despite his pains and misfortunes he was among the lucky ones. With every sun which rose he had a new opportunity to do better, to change the pain into joy with love,” Justin replied. He knew the story, he had heard it after his mother’s death.

 

“Exactly, listening to that woman made me aware of that. That old woman had gone to hell and back, and she was still standing, and kept on living. She was taking care of her family with only the strength of her love. If she had done it, I could do it too. I realized that helping others could be the cure I needed. There were many people in pain who needed guidance and assistance from the priests and priestesses. It freed me from the prison I was in, the self loathing, guilt and pity. I started focusing more on others than my own pain, and it got better, after months. I had no interest anymore for dresses, parties; all I wanted was to be helpful. My grandparents didn’t really understand that new passion for religion, but they supported me. Ben was surprised at first, he asked me to wait before taking my vows and to be sure of what I wanted. He felt that I was rushing into priesthood, but at the end he supported me too. After five years of training I finally took my vows. It was one of the happiest days of my life.”

 

“It’s wonderful that you managed to overcome such a horrible ordeal and had the desire to help others,” Justin commented.

 

Cynthia smiled. “They helped me too.”

 

“How did you become the King’s spiritual councillor?” Daphne inquired.

 

Emmett laughed and Cynthia glared at him. “Emmett you shouldn’t laugh.”

 

“I had met the King and the others when Ben went to the academy with them; they would sometimes visit him. After taking my vows I was assigned here in Liberty. One evening, my grandparents received Brian and his companions for dinner. Brian was escorted by Vic and his spiritual councillor,” Cynthia explained.

 

“He was a lazy and an incompetent priest who spent more time drinking, eating and fucking servants, who needed help mounting his own horse because he was too corpulent,” Emmett revealed.

 

“It’s not like Brian actually listened to him, Emmett,” Cynthia reminded him. “So we were eating dinner, talking and suddenly the priest fell face down on his plate.”

 

“Oh my!” Justin exclaimed.

 

“Yes,” Cynthia affirmed. “Drew stood up, checked his pulse and announced to everyone that the man was dead and guess what Brian did?”

 

Justin shook his head in ignorance.

 

“He shrugged, turned to me and said, “Cynthia congratulations, you are now my new spiritual councillor, and he resumed eating while servants were taking the man’s body away.”

 

The twins were laughing and Daphne was trying not to smile.

 

“No way,” Justin said. “I mean….it’s….” He couldn’t find the words.

 

“I know, I wanted to say a little prayer for the man, but Brian told me not to bother because he was going straight to hell anyway, and he started talking with my grandfather about horses,” Cynthia divulged.

 

“I think your grandmother fainted at some point,” Emmett reminded her.

 

“Yes, I think it was just after Drew announced the death, it’s never a good omen when a guest dies in your home during a dinner. For months she was persuaded that the man was haunting our house,” the priestess recalled. “She kept burning sage and spreading salt in every corner of the house.”

 

“I can’t believe Brian just kept eating after that man’s death,” Justin said.

 

“The man had been imposed by his father and he didn’t like him,” Emmett explained.

 

“But still,” Justin added.

 

“I was shocked too, but it’s Brian, he hates hypocrisy and he was not going to feign sadness over the death of a man he strongly disliked,” Cynthia revealed.

 

“You are right, he’s so brutally honest it’s sometimes annoying,” Justin conceded with a smile.

 

“That was a quick promotion,” Daphne commented.

 

“Yes and so unexpected, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Three days after the dinner I found myself with chambers at court and the duty of advising a Prince about spiritual matters he didn’t care about. However since Brian was mostly away from court, it gave me the opportunity to travel,” Cynthia told him.

 

“So did the pig who did that to you die?” Rosa asked. “In Gamor we have a specific death for rapists, first they have their balls cut with……”

 

Emmett placed his hands on his manhood.

 

Justin thought he should interrupt her. “I don’t think we will need the details Rosa, thank you.”

 

Rosa shrugged.

 

“I actually saw the man during a party, a year ago or so,” Cynthia let them know. “I was petrified; I couldn’t move or do anything. When I managed to, I ran outside and emptied my stomach. Brian and Brandon found me shaking and crying in the gardens. They quickly realized that something was really wrong, Brian wanted to call Ben, but I begged him not too. I told them everything and made them promise not to tell Ben or my grandparents,” Cynthia stated. “When we went back inside he had left, I’m sure he had probably learned that I had the King’s ear.”

 

“Why is he still alive?” Rosa asked.

 

“He’s dead Rosa. It was only after hearing about his death that I was able to tell the truth to my family. He died two weeks after that party, I first thought it was Brian’s doing, since I had told him who he was, and he had assured me that he was going to make him pay. However he died in the hand of one of the prostitutes working for him,” Cynthia announced.

 

Justin shivered. “That man who hurt you was Gardner Vance, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Cynthia replied, shocked. “How do you know?”

 

“I know the man who killed him,” Justin answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There are many variations about the story with the God and the man in many cultures. I have changed it a little.
> 
> **You should try candied roses they are just delicious and afterwards your mouth, it just smells amazing. When I tried them I had several people (friends and strangers) encouraging me to breath on their face. (Ok many of them were weirdoes and one was a pervert).


	27. Under the Royal Tent

_**Lowlands, the south border with the Middlelands** _

 

Justin went down the small stairs of the litiere; Brian had already dismounted his horse and was waiting for him. Vico barked, wagging his tail, apparently excited by their new surroundings. The young man caressed the wolfhounds’ head and then the dog ran towards the twins. Brian placed his hand on the small of Justin’s back guiding him toward their camp. Justin looked at the clearing where thirty tents or so had been settled for the night. Several campfires had been lighted and many people were busying themselves around them.

 

“It looks like a small village,” Justin commented.

 

“And we even have a palace,” Brian said indicating with his index the biggest tent which was slightly away from the others, the royal tent.

 

The Prince looked up at the man and smiled. “I didn’t expect that. I thought it would be…..smaller.”

 

“Justin, smaller is a word which can never be associated with me, you know it well enough. Besides I would never give up comfort just because I’m travelling.”

 

“I can see that; Brian this tent can receive at least fifty people in it.”

 

“Well, it’s just for you and me.”

 

“Look at that, there is even enough room to accommodate your ego,” Justin joked.

 

Justin jumped when he felt the pinch on his right bottom cheek.

 

“Brian,” he admonished, quickly turning around to check if someone had seen the King’s gesture, but everyone was otherwise occupied, unloading the wheeling carts and various carriages, or collecting wood.

 

“This was highly inappropriate, your majesty.”

 

“Wait until we reach that tent I will show you inappropriate,” Brian murmured huskily against his ear.

 

A herald, who came to escort them towards their tent, prevented Justin from replying.

 

Small torches driven in the ground led to the entryway of the impressive and luxurious abode, fit to house travelling royalty. Five guards were standing in front of the entry. Justin deduced that several were also present behind the tent. Heading closer to the luxurious portable abode, Justin noticed that it was made of two layers; the first one appeared to be weatherproof. The tent looked like a castle with walls of coloured cloth. It seemed secured with a thousand ropes. Many men probably had been employed in pitching the royal tent. Justin followed Brian who entered the only door; Justin realized that the threshold and the doorposts were covered with fine cloth.

 

They penetrated a hallway, where two servants were standing with two bowls of rose scented water, so they could watch from their hands and their faces the dust of the roads. The couple took their shoes off and went in the main area. The thick carpets underneath Justin’s feet felt so soft.

 

The interior was elaborately decorated, mainly in red tones, with cloth of gold, brocade, richly embroideries textiles, velvet and silk. It was a circular room like a dome leading to curtains doors, probably overlooking other areas. The inner walls were lined with crimson tapestry. The windows were elaborate square cut-outs edged with gold, with veils allowing people to gaze outside without being seen. The inner roof had several textiles, panels of gold, crimson brocade with embroideries representing a hunt. Justin was impressed by the brilliance of the colour.

 

The area was lighted with real lamps hanging from the ridgepole. There were a number of couches, tables and braziers were warming the room.

 

“I have only heard of such opulent tents in books talking about the East,” Justin remarked touching the details on a tapestry.

 

“You are right, it was a gift from the King of Talal to my mother; she never travelled, so I use it instead.”

 

A servant came in to let them know that the bath was ready. Brian led Justin to one of the heavy curtained doors. Behind them was a small hallway and after that a bath area. It was lightened by candlelight. There was a large wooden tub at the centre that servants were filling with hot water. The tub was surrounded by white tulle. Another servant was pouring oils inside, Justin smelled honeysuckle and sandalwood. On the table next to the tub was placed various soaps and sponges. Brian took Justin’s cup and his own and placed them there, so they could have access to them while they were in the baths.

 

“That will be all,” Brian told the servants and they all left after bowing or curtsying.

 

Justin let Brian undress him, removing the garments one by one. When he was done, he helped the brunet get rid of his own clothes, and Brian entered the tub first. Justin followed and they both took the position they usually took in the huge bath back in the Governor’s palace. Brian then closed the tulle curtains. Justin leaned back comfortably against the older man’s chest, caressing his bended knee. Justin closed his eyes savouring the hot water, the perfumes and Brian’s arms around him. The brunet’s left hand was drawing a complicated pattern on his belly. They were in their own world, made of sensual delight, away from everything and everyone. He could barely hear the sounds coming from outside the tent.

 

“Do you want more wine?” Brian asked after awhile.

 

Justin just nodded and soon after he felt Brian move and then the rim of a cup against his lips, his eyes still closed, he welcomed the sweet wine and drank a bit. When the cup left his lips, he felt Brian drank too, before placing the cup back on the small table.

 

Justin felt Brian kiss his ear and he sighed contently.

 

Brian sensed that Justin was totally relaxed. “Are you falling asleep?”

 

“No, I’m just thinking.”

 

“About what?”

 

“How small the world actually is.”

 

“Why?”

 

Justin turned to face him, sitting on his lap, and Brian noticed the blond’s serious expression.

 

“Cynthia told us the horrible ordeal she went through, what Gardner Vance did to her.”

 

Brian sighed. He was surprised, yet pleased that Cynthia had shared her story. He was worried that she wanted to still keep it a secret, as if she had something to be ashamed of. That poor excuse of a man was so lucky, Justin’s friend had got to him first, otherwise he would have made him suffer for days perhaps months. He hated those who targeted the weakest. Rape was an abomination, a crime which called for blood.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me Brian?”

 

“It was not my story to tell.”

 

“I understand that, but you could have let me know that you wanted him dead.”

 

“After what you told me, I really didn’t feel like trivializing the danger you put yourself in, by telling you that your little friend did me a favour, did us all a favour. Well he kind of took away from me the pleasure of tearing the leech apart, limb by limb with my bare hands.”

 

“I’m even happier that he’s not part of this world anymore, I can only imagine how many people that man had hurt.”

 

“You never told me how your friend ended up in his grasp,” Brian said.

 

Justin moved closer to Brian and kissed him passionately. Brian opened his mouth letting the blond’s tongue in, grabbing his face between his wet hands. After a while Brian pulled away.

 

“Is that your not so subtle way of avoiding my query or are you just horny?”

 

Justin licked his lips. “Both?” He said, his hand lazily caressing Brian’s chest, then going lower, touching his abdomen.

 

Justin didn’t need to keep the mystery, Brian thought. The King could find out who the servant was and what he usually got for breakfast in three days. He hadn’t looked into it yet and he wondered if he should. Brian didn’t like any aspect of Justin’s life to remain unknown to him.

 

“You know how I feel about your secrets Justin.”

 

“It’s not my secret Brian, it’s not even my story, and I don’t have the liberty to share it, I made a promise and I don’t intend to break it, not even for you.”

 

“You know, he doesn’t have to remain in exile Justin, I could grant him a royal pardon.”

 

Justin gave him a blinding smile. “You would do that?” he asked in disbelief.

 

“Why not? As I told you he did me a favour.”

 

The blond looked at him with so much gratitude that Brian regretted not mentioning it sooner. Justin kissed him hard, pouring in one kiss how grateful he felt.

 

“Thank you Brian.”

 

Brian just shrugged, making Justin smile. It was obvious to Justin that his husband didn’t want to make a big fuss about it. Brian was such an enigma, he was generous but he didn’t want people to acknowledge his generosity. Justin would make sure to mention it to his friend, the next time they wrote to each other. The royal pardon would put his mind at ease and allow him to come back to Megarit. Justin knew he missed his family. Justin’s mind took him to the days following Vance’s death and he frowned.

 

“What is it?” Brian asked, caressing the blond’s lower back.

 

“He would be so glad to come back, but I’m wondering if it’s safe. I mean Vance has a rich family, friends and children, who would want justice for him, even if he doesn’t deserve it.”

 

“In the beginning he could live in a discreet area and his family could visit him there. You know, giving him the royal pardon implies that he’s under my protection and touching him would be like challenging me.”

 

“Thank you,” Justin said again, and took the older man’s lips. They kissed for awhile, going from light innocent kisses to languorous and heated ones, leaving their bodies burning with want.

 

“You have such a beautiful skin,” Justin commented, touching the man’s chest. “When I first met you, I thought you would have more souvenirs from your battles, but you just have a couple of scars.”

 

“I’m just skillful with my sword,” Brian said, kissing the man’s neck.

 

Justin kissed a small one on Brian’s shoulder who looked like a half-moon. “This one.” Then he raised Brian’s hand and kissed a larger one, on the man’s bicep. “And this one.”

 

“If you intend to kiss them all, I may have one on my cock,” Brian said tongue in cheek.

 

Justin chuckled.

 

“I usually got scratches and I think I broke my left leg once, thankfully it was a clean break, and two fingers, but they healed nicely.”

 

“How did you get those scars?”

 

“Justin I’m sure I mentioned it to you already.”

 

“Please I want to hear it again, and be as detailed as possible.”

 

Brian sighed, and recounted how he got the one on his shoulder, an arrow shot by a Pius during a battle. He had jumped in the trajectory of the arrow which was about to hit Brandon. He got the one on his bicep while fighting against an adversary during the battle of the city of Adhen, in the kingdom of Telian. Brian had been there to help his maternal uncle, who was fighting the King of Methône for the city. He had been distracted seeing his uncle fall, and the man had managed to injure him. It could have been worse if the man hadn’t hit his shield first which had been broken.

 

“You have such a beautiful body, Brian,” Justin commented, his hands inspecting his abdominal muscles under the water.

 

“I know, thank you. You have a great body yourself.”

 

Justin shrugged. “I mean I know how I look like…I’m not like….I’m fine.”

 

Brian looked at him in disbelief. “Are you fishing for compliments?”

 

“Brian I’m not like you, all handsome and perfect. I think I’m….you know, cute,” Justin said dropping his gaze.

 

“You are fucking kidding me, right?”

 

Brian grabbed his chin between his wet fingers and looked in the boy’s eyes; he was not trying to get Brian to flatter him. “Justin trust me you are fucking beautiful, your skin glows, your lips, your thighs, your ass, your cock, your blond hair, your face, your eyes are perfect. I don’t know any man, who enjoys the company of men, who would not be hard just looking at you. I mean I get hard every time you walk into a room.”

 

Justin blushed at his words and gave him a shy smile. “Thank you.”

 

“With all those idiots after your ass, how can you not believe that you are fucking hot?”

 

“Brian they are not after my…..bottom. They are friends, family members they are supposed to tell you that you look good.”

 

“What about the other men? Don’t tell me that you don’t see how they look at you.”

 

Justin gave him a confused look. “What other men?”

 

“Ted drools every time he sees you, I’m sure you have been the subject of several of his wet dreams, remind me to kick his ass. Drew would have begged you on his knees to fuck you the first time he saw you. My guards are fighting each other to be the ones to be selected as your personal guards. Many of my soldiers react like idiots every time you smile at them, the servants can’t stop talking about the Prince. Don’t tell me that you don’t fucking see it?”

 

Justin shook his head.

 

“You really don’t know what effect you have on men, do you?”

 

“I don’t have any effect Brian.”

 

“Yes you do,” Brian said frustrated.

 

Justin was obviously unaware of that power and Brian could imagine how it would turn, if the boy decided to use it, trouble. He could barely contain himself every time Justin tried to seduce him. It was a good thing Justin had grew up in the middle of nowhere with friends he knew since childhood, loved and protected. Brian knew exactly what would have happened if he had been brought up at court. Men would have fought each other for his attention and he was sure Justin would have turned out to be a different man, probably selfish and vain.

 

“You have the body any sculptor and painter would like to represent, one an artist would use to personify a deity,” Justin affirmed.

 

“You were talking I think about my big ego earlier on; you do realize that your words will certainly not help deflate it, don’t you?”

 

Justin laughed, “Talking about big,” Justin murmured against his ear, before sucking on his earlobe; his hands travelling lower. Brian groaned as one of the blond’s hand started massaging his hard cock while the other played with his balls.

 

“Would you please pose for me Brian?” He asked, kissing the brunet’s neck.

 

“Why do all your demands involve your hand on my dick?”

 

He felt Justin’s chuckle against his neck.

 

“You already have several sketches of my cock, Sunshine.”

 

He had seen many of Justin’s drawings, including those he had made of him, mostly in his sleep. Brian had wondered when the boy had done them, since he usually woke up before him. Justin had explained that it was in the middle of the night. Brian had promised to find him more interesting occupations.

 

“Please Brian.”

 

“Perhaps, if I get to see that inscription on your back once again.”

 

Justin laughed, “deal,” he announced, and then the young man sealed the deal with a kiss, taking Brian lips passionately.

 

The King’s hand travelled down Justin’s back and between his ass cheeks, parting them. With his index he played with the young man’s hole, making him moan. He introduced his finger in the tight heat, pushing it deep, he could feel the large bundle of nerves, and he teased it, as Justin whimpered in pleasure. Brian added another finger; he felt Justin pushing back against his fingers. He started to thrust in and out.

 

“Eager, are we?” Brian teased.

 

“Brian….please,” Justin murmured, his eyes clouded with desire.

 

Brian couldn’t resist claiming the partially open plump lips; with a deep kiss he muffled Justin’s cries of pleasure.

 

Brian couldn’t help moan himself as the blond increased the rhythm of its movements on his cock, but his cock was aching for more. He was burning to be inside him. Brian abandoned the star shaped hole and took hold of the man hips, lifting him slightly. Justin placed his hands on the older man’s shoulders and Brian held his leaking cock so the young man could take it inside him. Justin pushed himself down on his hard cock impossibly slow, and by the blond’s teasing smile he knew it was on purpose, to torture him, the little shit.

 

Finally fully seated on the older man’s manhood, Justin enjoyed the sensation of being impossibly stretched and feeling so full, it felt amazing. He started moving in slow sensuous movements, rotating his hips from time to time. When Brian pushed up, he had a guttural cry and accelerated the movements, bouncing up and down the hard shaft. He heard Brian emit a grunt, comparable to one of a wild animal, making him even hornier than he was. He tried to grab his erection, but Brian batted his hand away, with a breathless ‘mine’.

 

A hand on Justin’s cock pleasuring him and another one on his hip, Brian took control of the pace, shoving his cock up when Justin pushed down. The younger man’s head was thrown back, his mouth pouring incoherent words and moans. All it took was Brian bending his head and sucking on a hard nipple, for Justin to lose it and come between them, shivering at the intensity of his orgasm. Justin’s tremors, the tightening of his walls were too much for the older man who came, erupting in the hot cavern. The blond’s head fell on his shoulder, and they remained in that position, trying to catch their breath.

 

 

***

 

 

Brian and Prince Justin had been late for dinner; when Michael had seen them enter the dining tent, the flush on the Prince’s face when Brandon had mentioned their lateness had clearly exposed the reason why. Michael had spent a big part of the dinner observing the Prince, wondering what was in him which seemed to fascinate Brian so much. He had observed the way the young man held his cutlery or his cup so elegantly. Michael knew that the answer lay deeper, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t know it was even possible to eat with grace; however the blond managed to do just that. Michael remembered how his mother rolled his eyes every time she saw him use his fork like a shovel. Who the hell cared about those kinds of things? Perhaps Brian actually cared.

 

Michael paid particular attention to the way Justin spoke, how he addressed his dining companions. The young man knew exactly what to say, how to put them at ease, he had wit and was very cultured, for sure. He appeared to be aware of many subjects. Justin had talked about foreign affairs with his uncle and gave his opinion about education when Ben had raised the subject. Ted had been hanging on Justin’s every word, when he had mentioned the last book he had been reading, something about colours. Michael had thought back at the conversation he had had with his uncle, about how Justin had studied, been trained for a high position. Was it one of the reasons which charmed Brian? That Justin was clever? Michael regretted not paying enough attention to his studies, not listening to his tutor. Maybe if he had been as cultured as the blond he would have been able to win Brian.

 

The squire had tried not to groan, every time the King would reach for his husband, looked at him with mirth in his eyes, how he had put his arm around the Prince’s seatback, how he would touch the blond’s hair, as if he was unable to resist the pleasure to feel their softness. Michael had also noticed how Brian would laugh heartily at the Prince’s wit. The King would also bend down slightly to murmur something at the blond’s ear, or to listen to something Justin would have to say, since during the course of the dinner Brian had brought his seat closer to his husband’s.

 

All that display of affection and complicity had hurt Michael; every gesture was like a lame going through his chest. He kept wondering what Justin had that he didn’t. He was jealous and he couldn’t control it. Michael had tried not to glare openly at the Prince; he knew the others had noticed his animosity and Uncle Vic was probably watching his reaction closely.

 

However witnessing Brian and Justin’s glee was unbearable and he started to fear that it would be impossible for him to break the bond they shared. That mere thought made him profoundly sad and angry. But what could he do? Trying to use that whore Kip had turned out to be completely useless. As for Saperstein, that mistake could have cost him everything, above all Brian. Michael was not proud of that moment. He was not a man who would deliberately hurt another human being, above all in such horrific way. What was he thinking? If someone had told him that he would do something so atrocious, he wouldn’t have believed them, but he had. He had even taken satisfaction in knowing that Justin would be ruined.

 

None of his friends could ever learn about what he had done, they would be so disappointed and heartbroken. He had lost David after telling him what had happened. Watching the happy couple, witnessing their closeness, made him feel so lonely, it was hard, above all since he didn’t even have David to turn to, to console him, as he used to. David knew how to make him smile. He would always tell him how beautiful and special he was. Why couldn’t he be happy? Why should the blond have everything he wanted? What Justin had done to deserve all of that? To have Brian? How fair was it that those who didn’t ask for the world had it handed to them anyway? Justin was rich, beautiful, cultured, he could have had anyone, Michael didn’t have even a third of all the blessings Justin had in his life. When would the ‘Michaels’ of this world, have more than the ‘Justins’ of this world? A voice in his head that he recognized as David’s told him that perhaps it was because ‘a Justin’ wouldn’t have been able or even contemplated sending a rapist in his room. Michael groaned.

 

Over to the other side of the table Emmett gave him a questioning look, smiling at him, Michael smiled back, not wanting to worry his friend. His attention went back to the conversation.

 

“So now we will need to leave before dawn,” Drew said.

 

“Yes, thanks to the small festival in the nearby village,” Tucker told them.

 

Michael noticed Justin’s eyes sparkle with interest. “What kind of festival?” Justin inquired.

 

“Alan told me that there are tournaments, games and a market,” Tucker replied.

 

“It would be so great if we could go, what’s the point of travelling if we can’t take part in any amusement?” Emmett commented.

 

“We have to keep our schedule, perhaps next time, if we have time,” Brian told him.

 

Justin sighed in disappointment, Brian whispered something in his ear and he smiled broadly. Michael wondered what it was all about.

 

“I would be glad if we reached home as quickly as possible,” Brandon revealed.

 

“Why the rush?” Drew wondered.

 

“We have been on the roads for so many months, I have to confess that I miss my own bed,” Brandon said.

 

“Who would have thought that you were a sentimental, Brandon. You must have an interesting relationship with that bed,” Justin remarked and everyone laughed.

 

Brandon glared at him. “They are so many things you ignore about me, dear brother.”

 

That made Michael so happy at least someone who was not struck dumb with admiration for the blond.

 

“But I know that you have a particular interest for letters, dear brother,” Justin shot back with a sweet smile.

 

All their companions laughed. Michael threw Emmett a confused looked. ‘I will tell you later’ Emmett mouthed.

 

“Speaking of correspondence, I intend to write a letter to Master Cathal of Tisma,” Justin added.

 

“Brian!” Brandon yelled.

 

“Calm down, Bran, Justin will not do such a thing,” Brian said looking sternly at the Prince who gave him an innocent smile.

 

“If he doesn’t I will,” Drew stated.

 

“I’m going to kick your ass Drew,” Brandon told him.

 

“Who is Master Cathal of Tisma?” Michael wondered not understanding why Brandon seemed so irritated at Justin’s desire to write to him.

 

“Michael you should stop spending so much time in the stables, there is a whole world out there,” Drew teased his friend.

 

“He is one of the most famous bards of our time, I have always been fond of his poetry,” Ted explained. “He must be a hundred years by now.”

 

“He is eighty years old and he’s still a flirt,” Justin exposed.

 

“How would you know?” Brian asked him.

 

“He’s one of my grandfather’s closest friends,” then he smiled sweetly at Brandon, “a family friend actually, I call him uncle Cathal.” Justin shrugged, “I don’t see why I couldn’t write to my own uncle Brian, and share with him certain aspects of my life.”

 

Brandon narrowed his eyes at him, and Michael noted that his uncle Vic was trying not to laugh, as was the King and their friends.

 

“I’m sure Brandon you are going to love uncle Cathal. He has a way with words, his talent is unparalleled; he could make a song with a dinner menu. I want to invite him at court,” Justin informed a highly annoyed Brandon.

 

Brandon turned to his brother with a pleading look on his face, “Brian can we have a quota for Taylors and their sympathizers at court? Please, or my life there will quickly become a living hell,” Brandon requested making Brian laugh.

 

“Let’s go see the men,” Brian declared standing up.

 

Michael liked that moment when they would all circulate among the soldiers, and the King would exchange with them, joke and share stories. He would always be at Brian’s right. However when he saw the King take his husband’s hand in his and smile down at him, he realized that he had lost his place and it hurt…badly.

 

***

 

 

The group reached the first campfires, where several soldiers were gathered. They immediately bowed seeing their monarch. By the look on their faces it was obvious that they enjoyed the fact that their King would take some of his time to talk with them. Justin had been impressed when Brian had mentioned the tradition. He doubted that many Kings did it. He hadn’t asked Brian, but he was sure that Black Jack didn’t go out of his way to greet his men. However he was not surprised, Brian had grown up among soldiers at the academy, he was a warrior and had the utter respect for his soldiers. Now Justin understood why Prince Niall wouldn’t have been able to bribe the soldiers in Liberty, their loyalty went to their King who fought by their side. He was one of them.

 

“Appleton, you are going to be a father soon, aren’t you?” the King asked a tall man with brown eyes.

 

“Yes, your majesty in few weeks,” he replied.

 

“How is your lovely wife?” Brian inquired.

 

“For some reason annoyed with me, your majesty, blaming me for her discomfort. She tends to forget that she was present too, when our child was conceived,” he replied.

 

They all laughed.

 

“Did you think of names yet?” Brandon wondered.

 

“I have been told your highness, that the one bearing the child and going through hell because of it, is the only one allowed to choose,” he answered.

 

Everyone laughed once again.

 

“I think it’s fair,” Justin commented smiling.

 

“Of course you would,” Brian said.

 

“I must say that if his highness had been married to me, I would even have allowed him to rename me, your majesty,” an older man who had just joined them said bowing to Justin.

 

The man’s pepper-and-salt hair was short and he had a three days beard. His skin was tanned, probably due to long hours spent in the sun and he had deep wrinkles around his heavy-lidded green eyes.

 

Brian glanced at Justin, and the conversation that they had had in the bath about his charms came to his mind, and he couldn’t help blushing.

 

“I wonder what your husband would have to say about that, Malone, I do remember he is the jealous type,” Brian stated.

 

“He’s your majesty and I have many scars to prove it,” the man confirmed, making everyone laugh.

 

“Justin I don’t think you have met Malone, he is the one in charge of setting the camp, this old geezer taught me how to survive in a hostile environment with only the power of my will,” Brian said.

 

Justin lowered his eyes and smiled at the man.

 

“And he is abandoning us soon, to consecrate his time, fishing and hunting,” Drew added.

 

“Risking your life is not exciting anymore?” Brandon asked.

 

“Strangely it has lost its appeal now that my knees hurt when the weather is wet,” Malone answered.

 

“Are you still trying to build that large tower by yourself?” Ben inquired.

 

“You know that it’s impossible right? You will need help, hundreds men,” Brandon remarked.

 

“I will do it, I know I can. I have the proof now that the impossible is possible….Our King is now married,” he stated making everyone laugh.

 

Brian then turned to one of the other men present. “Avery, how is your shoulder?”

 

“It’s much better your majesty, thank you for asking, it was just dislocated,” the blond haired man with his left arm in a sling replied.

 

“Make sure it’s healed before running after any enemy in the near future,” Brian warned.

 

“I will your majesty.”

 

The group went from a campfire to another, Brian had a word for almost everyone, teasing some men and reprimanding a few for minor errors. It gave Justin the opportunity to see how Brian’s men respected him.

 

When the reached the last campfire a herald came running for the King with a message. Brian opened the small scroll, he read it, and then passed it to Brandon who sighed dramatically after perusing its content.

 

Justin gave Brian a questioning look. The older man smiled at him.

 

“We will have to stay here another night,” the King said.

 

“We can go to the festival,” Emmett sing-songed happily.

 

 

***

 

 

Brian entered the bedroom, Vico following closely behind; Justin was sitting in the large four-poster bed, framed with purple curtains. The young man was already in his nightgown, several papers and documents scattered around him. He was writing with a charcoal pen in a small notebook. He raised his head seeing Brian and smiled at him. Vico went to his master who put his pen down and patted his dog’s head. The wolfhound tried to mount on the bed but Justin’s stopped him.

 

“No, you can’t Vico, those documents are really important.”

 

The dog left his master’s side and went to lie on the cushions prepared for him, near the curtains doors, his head in his legs.

 

Brian snorted. “I think he’s sulking.”

 

“Vico, don’t be like that,” Justin said.

 

The dog stood up and left the room, Brian laughed while Justin glared at him.

 

“My dog has an attitude now and I blame it all on you.”

 

Brian pushed some of the papers and fell on the bed. “What are you doing?”

 

“Working on my meeting with the Queen of Shamsra,” Justin replied.

 

“I hope you are done, I’m not going to sleep on Vico’s cushions.”

 

“Yes, I’m done, it’s not like I thought I could work with you around.”

 

“You are right, the only work you can do is on my cock,” Brian said, he straightened up and started taking his socks off, while he heard Justin gathering his documents.

 

Brian felt two hands behind him, helping him remove his shirt. Brian turned around and took the boy in his arms, he seemed to glow, and he couldn’t resist kissing him. However Brian froze when his lips touched Justin’s.

 

“What?” the young man asked.

 

Brian frowned. “You are hot.”

 

“Thank you, but you don’t need to say it all the time to convince me,” he claimed trying to kiss the man.

 

“No, Justin, your temperature,” Brian told him, feeling the man’s forehead.

 

“I just took a hot bath, it’s probably that.”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“It must be the beginning of the heat,” Justin explained, kissing the man’s chest.

 

Brian stood up, he had fucked men in heat in the past, and they were not that hot. He put his shirt back on.

 

“Where are you going?” Justin asked in disbelief.

 

“Haydar needs to check you out.”

 

“But Brian…..”

 

“No buts Justin, a fever can hide many things.”

 

 

*

 

 

Brian was looking closely at Justin’s examination, as Haydar was looking once again into the man’s eyes.

 

The physician had come diligently with all his instruments. He had examined Justin’s throat, ears, his arms, legs and had compared his own temperature with his patient’s.

 

“You don’t feel any discomfort anywhere?” Haydar asked Justin.

 

Justin sighed. “No, I’m perfectly fine.”

 

“What it is?” Brian asked.

 

“I’m not sure, but I would say that it’s probably the beginning of the heat.”

 

“See, I told you so, you didn’t need to go wake up Haydar,” Justin declared.

 

“I was not sleeping, your highness,” Haydar stated.

 

The older man then turned to Daphne, who was standing nearby. She had been taking care of Justin’s wardrobe with other servants when Brian had advised her to go fetch Haydar after telling her about Justin’s temperature. She had seemed as worried as Brian.

 

“Did you notice anything?” The healer asked the girl.

 

“He was a bit dizzy after his bath,” Daphne answered.

 

Justin mouthed ‘traitor’ at his friend, who gave him a small smile.

 

“Justin, what happened?” Brian demanded. “Why didn’t you mention it?”

 

“It lasted only few seconds, I’m sure it’s because I stood up too quickly,” the blond answered.

 

Brian realizing that he would get better answers from Daphne turned to her too.

 

“Did it happen before, him having a high temperature at the beginning of the heat?”

 

“Yes, your majesty, once, but he had the flu, so we thought it was more because of the cold than the heat itself,” she replied.

 

“I don’t think it’s the flu, his throat is fine, he breathes easily, he’s not cold, no perspiration. Daphne, use the peppermint and the black elder leaves I gave you and make an infusion, it should lower the fever. If the fever is not down by tomorrow morning, I will try something stronger,” Haydar informed them.

 

Daphne immediately left to do the healer bidding.

 

Justin wrinkled his nose. “I don’t want to have any bloodletting.”

 

“It may not come to that, the infusion will probably work,” Haydar said.

 

Daphne came back with hot water; she placed some plants in a cup and poured hot water in it, then helped it cool by fanning it.

 

Seeing that Justin was playing with Vico, who had returned with Daphne and that the girl was occupied with the infusion, Brian took Haydar aside, to ask him what he was the most concerned about, away from Justin’s ears.

 

“Do you think it has anything to do with the poison?” Brian whispered.

 

“I doubt it, he seems in perfect health and that kind of poison doesn’t cause any fever,” Haydar stated.

 

Brian looked at Justin who was caressing his dog behind his ears, making him growl in pleasure.

 

“Is there anything I should be paying attention to during the night?”

 

“If he shivers or if he’s really cold, he may need another infusion.”

 

The physician cleared his throat. “And your majesty, I do think it would be wise to avoid any overt exertion for tonight.”

 

“You mean no fucking,” Brian clarified. Why people were not just direct was beyond him.

 

“Indeed your majesty or any form of excitement, perhaps separate bedrooms….”

 

“We can stay in the same bedroom, Haydar, contrary to popular belief I can control myself.”

 

“Your majesty, it’s not your behaviour, I fear could be unreasonable,” Haydar added. “His highness can be quite determined and stubborn in the pursuit of what he desires.”

 

Brian smiled. “I will resist.”

 

“I’m glad his majesty was blessed with a strong will power,” the man said. Brian wondered if he was being sarcastic, but it was difficult to tell, the man was unreadable.

 

Brian looked at Justin who glanced at him giving him a secret smile full of promises. The King sighed, he could control himself, he would tell Justin that they couldn’t touch each other and they would just go to sleep.

 

Daphne brought the infusion to Justin, who wrinkled his nose when he took it. Brian couldn’t blame him; it smelled like yak’s shit.

 

“May I have some honey or sugar please?” Justin asked looking down his cup.

 

“No,” Haydar and Daphne answered at the same time.

 

Justin then turned to Brian his lower lip stuck out and a pitiful look on his face. Brian had been there and done that, he was not going to fall for the blond’s tricks again, however adorable they were. He internally chastised himself for using the word adorable, being with the brat was messing with his head.

 

“Don’t even try it,” Brian warned him. “It’s not going to work this time, drink it Justin.”

 

Justin blew on the infusion and started drinking.

 

When he was done, Daphne and Haydar took their leave. Justin came to stand in front of Brian and caressed his chest.

 

“Alone, at last,” he murmured, opening Brian’s shirt, and placing kisses on the exposed skin.

 

When Brian felt Justin’s hands going lower, he grabbed them. Justin gave him a questioning look.

 

“No.”

 

Justin looked at him in shock. “You are telling me no? What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Not tonight Justin, the healer has advised no fucking.”

 

“What the hell Brian? I’m going to talk to Haydar, he can’t…..”

 

“Justin, I think he’s right, it’s just for one night.”

 

Justin sighed and placed his hand on Brian’s hard cock, and smiled deviously. “You want to Brian.”

 

“No,” Brian repeated, pushing his hand away and taking a step back.

 

Justin frowned, seeing how serious Brian was, and then he smiled. “We can still play.”

 

“No playing,” Brian told him.

 

“This is ridiculous, it’s just a small fever, it’s nothing, I’m feeling perfectly fine and I want you,” Justin said taking a step towards Brian. The older man took a step back.

 

“We will play and fuck tomorrow if your fever is gone. Go to bed,” Brian said.

 

Justin crossed his hands on his chest and went to sit on the bed, glaring at the older man. Brian was putting the candles out, when he saw from the corner of his eye, Justin taking his nightgown off.

 

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

 

“I’m just following the rules, your majesty, we sleep naked,” he said huskily.

 

Justin’s voice and his ‘your majesty’, went straight to Brian’s cock, it hardened more if possible, seeing the pale skin exposed. He cleared his throat before talking.

 

“You can sleep in it tonight; you have a fever after all.”

 

“I’m afraid I may be too…hot, you know,” Justin murmured, licking his upper lip.

 

“Keep it, Justin, put it back on.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Justin put his nightgown back on, deliberately slow. Brian considered sleeping in the main area, away from the temptation, but decided against it, he had will power, he could easily resist Justin. He was not going to fuck the blond.

 

Only the braziers were lightening the room, just like a fireplace, Brian took his clothes off, and was glad he was wearing an undergarment today. He moved the sheets and slid in the bed next to Justin, keeping a distance between them. He had barely lain when he felt a hand on his cock.

 

“Justin!”

 

The younger man giggled, and removed his hand, that fucking giggle made his cock twitch. Brian placed two pillows between them.

 

“Brian?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you realise that it’s the first time we are in bed and we are not touching or having sex?”

 

Yes, Brian was painfully aware of that fact.

 

“I know.”

 

“Don’t you think it could be a bad omen?”

 

“I’m not that superstitious Justin.”

 

“Well, I am. We should not tempt fate.”

 

“It’s not going to work Justin, go to sleep.”

 

There was silence; Brian closed his eyes trying to think of financial records.

 

“Brian?”

 

“What?”

 

“If my fever is gone tomorrow morning, can we have sex?”

 

“I told you already that we would.”

 

“I just wanted to be sure. I think I will drink you first. I will take you in my mouth, and suck on the tip of your penis slowly. I know you love it, you always make that sound, a guttural one….”

 

Brian felt himself leak; he was not used to restrain himself where sex was concerned. The only time he had held back was for Justin and that stupid purity ceremony, and he was sure he had lived with blue balls for days.

 

“Are you going to punish me if I touch myself? Tie me perhaps.”

 

Images of a tied Justin came to his mind. He knew he was paying for something he had done in his life; perhaps all the times he had been an asshole to someone else. Maybe it was all the tricks he had discarded without a second glance.

 

“Just put your hands where I can see them.”

 

He felt the blond move. Brian immediately groaned.

 

“Where I can see them Justin, not feel them.”

 

“Oh my bad, I’m sorry.”

 

There were only the sounds of their breathing for awhile.

 

“Brian?”

 

“Justin, sleep.”

 

“I’m not really tired; I usually go to sleep, after you know….”

 

“Justin.”

 

“Brian I don’t think it’s fair, I’m the one who has a fever, why should you suffer, I could take care of your problem.”

 

“No,” Brian told him weakly.

 

“Well you could take care of your problem on your own…and I could watch,” Justin suggested.

 

Brian groaned. “I’m trying to be considerate here Justin, if you can’t come, I won’t either.”

 

He felt Justin move. “Brian, you are so sweet.”

 

“I’m not fucking sweet.”

 

“I do remember you tasted sweet a few times, I think it was after drinking that pineapple nectar and we…..”

 

“Justin for pity’s sake, stop it….stop it.”

 

Justin giggled.

 

 

***

 

 

“Fuck, I have no willpower,” Brian lamented, caressing Justin’s back. They had fucked two times.

 

One minute Brian was leaving the bed to go sleep in the main area and the next he was falling in bed with the blond. The little shit had coincidentally lost his nightshirt and had his ass up the air when Brian had stood up; making him unable to form any coherent thought or remember where he was supposed to go.

 

Justin giggled; he was lying on top of Brian, drawing circles on his chest.

 

“You lasted longer than I thought you would. Don’t worry Brian, you were a worthy adversary.”

 

“I should fucking spank you, you made me a liar, I told Haydar I would resist.”

 

Justin laughed. “If it’s any consolation, I’m sure he didn’t believe you would.”

 

***

 

The next morning, Justin fever had disappeared, which had meant two things, sex and sex; let’s not forget also the festival. After another examination from Haydar, who had declared that it was probably an effect of the heat coming he was ready to go.

 

It was all thanks to the mysterious visitor that Brian had to meet. Justin ignored who the man was and where he was coming from; Brian hadn’t been too loquacious about it. He had told Justin that the man was a messenger from a trusted friend and that it had to be important. Justin was not only glad to remain in their camp because of the festival, but also because it annoyed Brandon, who had uttered several ‘fucks’ when he had heard the news and had mumbled about a curse of the Lowlands trapping them in the Lowlands longer than they should be.

 

Brian had agreed to go to the festival only if they went unnoticed. They were far enough from the main roads and the village, and he doubted that people knew that the King of Megarit had his camp near the river. Brian always made sure that no one was wearing the King’s livery and that his banner was not rose. Few people from the nearby hamlet who had spotted their convoy had come to their camp to sell their goods, or the product of their small farm. They hadn’t been led inside the camp but they had to remain at the edge. They probably thought that it was a rich merchant or a powerful nobleman travelling.

 

They had to wear modest clothes. Justin was therefore wearing a simple white tunic without any embroidery, black pants and a gray cloak without any embellishment. He looked like a travelling student not really seventeen. Justin glanced at the twins who were giddy with excitement. It would be their first festival; they had changed their dress four times, until they had found the simplest one, a brown one. Emmett had come in the royal tent wearing a tunic, reminding of a peacock’s feathers. Brian had ordered Emmett to go change; otherwise he would have to stay. He had then gone to make sure that everything was ready for their little expedition.

 

Justin had decided to wait for Emmett. When he saw Emmett and Daphne finally appear, Justin and the twins sighed in relief. Daphne had managed to find something dull enough for Emmett to wear.

 

Justin decided it was time to join the others, who were waiting at the camp’s entry. He was afraid Brian would change his mind if they didn’t hurry up. When they reached their companions, to his surprise Justin noticed that Brandon was also there. He had thought that the older man was not going to come. All of Brian’s friends were present, except Vic who would be in charge of the camp.

 

They were not going to have any guards with them. Brian had told him that it was unlikely that they would face any danger in the small village and if it was the case, they were all trained soldiers.

 

Justin mounted his horse a stable boy had prepared, he was so glad to ride. The twins, Daphne and Cynthia would be travelling in a plain carriage, lead by Emmett. All the others would be riding. Justin caressed his impatient horse.

 

“Are we ready to go?” Brian asked.

 

“Yes,” Drew who was at the rear yelled.

 

Brian looked at Justin. “Do you remember the golden rules Sunshine?”

 

“Of course I do Brian.”

 

The brunet raised an eyebrow.

 

The young man sighed. He knew Brian would not be happy until he repeated them. “I’m not to put myself in any danger and I have to stay by your side or in your line of sight at all times. I can’t be on my own; I have to always be accompanied by you or one of the fighters - not considered fighters, Ted, Michael, Cynthia, Emmett and the twins,” Justin recited in a monotone voice. He heard Brandon chuckle and he glared at the man, who smiled.

 

Last night and this morning Brian had been adamant about that when he had agreed for them to go to the festival. He had warned Justin that if he didn’t respect the rules, they wouldn’t be any other expeditions.

 

“Perfect, let’s go then,” Brian ordered.

 

 

***

 

Brian and Justin were at the head of their small group, a couple of feet forward, giving them some privacy. Only Vico was close to them, walking near his master.

 

The King observed his husband riding next to him. Many men, even trained horsemen didn’t know how to ride properly; it was not the case for Justin. The young man rode with his heels down and straight-backed. He was manoeuvring a horse which was not his with calm and ease, therefore the horse was not showing any sign of nervousness. Some mounts might display anxiety when they were handled by a rider they didn’t know or who lack any dexterity with horses.

 

The young man suddenly closed his eyes, presenting his face to the morning sun. Brian had to smile at that.

 

“By the way you are acting, one would think that you haven’t seen the sun or rode for weeks,” Brian commented.

 

Justin turned to him with a large smile. “I think the last time I rode was when I came to see you, to save my father. It feels like it was in another time or years ago.”

 

“I still remember that moment like it happened yesterday,” Brian told him without thinking. Seeing Justin’s pleased expression he realized how he sounded like a romantic fool. He was about to say something sarcastic to lessen what he had just uttered, when Justin spoke.

 

“It’s too late, you said it Brian, you can’t take it back,” Justin warned him laughing.

 

Brian glared at the blond, annoyed at the young man’s perspicacity.

 

“I was so scared you know,” Justin confided.

 

“I know, but you hid it well.”

 

“I tried so hard, I kept repeating to myself that I was a Taylor and we never show fear.”

 

“You are a Kinney now, and we don’t know fear.”

 

“All humans know fear Brian.”

 

“That’s the thing Sunshine; you are married to a God.”

 

“You shouldn’t blaspheme Brian.”

 

“Why do you care? You father told me that you don’t pray anymore.”

 

“The gods and I may not be on speaking terms, but I try not to anger them.”

 

“And I do?”

 

“Yes, I think you secretly take great pleasure in challenging them, making fun of them.”

 

Brian laughed.

 

“Do you still believe in them?” the King asked.

 

Justin sighed. “After my mother died something broke inside me, I think, I swore to myself that I would not put any hope in them, that I would stop believing. However sometimes when I look at a river, a mountain, or a flower, I can’t help thinking that all of that just didn’t appear by itself, a power, or greater spirits have created them.”

 

“I see.”

 

“And you?”

 

“It depends.”

 

“On what?”

 

“It they don’t fuck with me.”

 

It was Justin’s turn to laugh.

 

***

__

_**Kingdom of Goria, Royal Palace, in Dhoranor** _

 

King Jim looked in the mirror adjusting his coat, his eyes wandered as usual on the scar he sported on his right cheek, a long red mark which looked like a flash of lightning. It had been made by a sharp blade. His face contorted into an angry grimace. Every time he watched his reflection in the mirror he was reminded of what Brian Kinney had done to him, he would make him pay for disfiguring him.

 

He went to pour himself a cup of wine, for now his attempts of taking Brian down had failed. Niall was now dead, his man hadn’t managed to get rid of Brian’s new husband and the Lowlands would be more supportive of the crown from now on. He had counted on the Lowlands joining him, for years now he had sent spies, created uprisings, financed separatists’ movements, all his work was now for nothing, thanks to the new Governor from the Lowlands.

 

He did remember Craig of the Taylor’s, a mere banker, who had refused to give him money. The man had gone far, with his child now becoming the future Vice-King. Justin of the Taylor’s had lived; he had survived the most dangerous poison known on earth, how come? No one could be so lucky, unless there was a cure he didn’t know about, which meant that he had been lied to by the Council of Seven.

 

He needed a plan to crush them, one which would work and get him rid of the Kinneys once for all.

 

The King went out of his study and headed towards the east wing; he took narrow stairs and after walking down a long corridor he entered a large anteroom, a man was sitting in front of a table, looking down at various cards. The King sat opposite him.

 

“You are a King, you have riches, all the men and women you want in your bed, and still you look unhappy.”

 

“You know I will not be happy until I destroy the Kinneys and take Megarit.”

 

“Now you need my help?”

 

“I should have listened to you and killed him when I had the chance, when I was still pretending to be Jack’s friend.”

 

“Those words are music to my ears.”

 

“What do you see?” The King demanded.

 

The man took a small bag and spilled its content on the table, they were small white bones. The King didn’t know and never asked if there were humans ones. The man took them in his gloved hands, closed his eyes, and rubbed them, whispering something to himself before throwing them on the table covered with a deep red cloth.

 

The man watched them intently.

 

“What do you see?” The King asked.

 

“It’s not about what I see but what I can’t see.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I can see the King, but for his husband it’s a blur. There is something about him; perhaps that’s why you didn’t manage to kill him.”

 

“What is it about him?”

 

“I can’t say, he has a guardian.”

 

“A what?”

 

“He is the ward of another seer, they are linked. Only the most powerful ones can have a connection with a ward. If we want to know anything about the King’s new little husband, we have to kill the seer.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“I would have told you already if I knew my King; I hate it when I can’t perceive something.”

 

“So how do we find out who it is?”

 

“We will need a little sacrifice,” the man said, “a virgin,” he added with a smirk.

 

The King smiled, with his hand he reached for the side of the man’s face which he often hid and he caressed the burned and blackened flesh.

 

“You always know how to cheer me up.”


	28. A Losing Battle

_**The South-East of the Middlelands, The Dirty Duck tavern, two years ago.** _

 

The dark clouds which had quickly gathered in the sky, had released a torrential rainfall into the muddy earth, pouring on the travelers covered heads. The gusty wind didn’t help the group’s progress. One of Brian’s companions yelled that they couldn’t continue their journey in this rain. Luckily Brian could distinguish through the curtain of water the sign of a tavern.

 

The travelling men dismounted their horses and quickly tied the reins at several posts sheltered from the rain. Brian entered first, taking his hood off followed by his friends. The small tavern was crowded which was not surprising in view of the bad weather. The innkeeper seeing them, immediately rushed towards his new customers.

 

“We would like a table,” Brian said, he then took a silver coin from his pouch giving it to the innkeeper. “Someone needs to take care of our horses as well, seven of them in front of the tavern.”

 

The man, took the coin, bit it and then gave him a large toothless smile. “As you wish my lord.” He called a young man and instructed him to bring the horses into the barn and make sure they were well taken care of. He asked Brian and his friends to wait for a few seconds.

 

The owner went to the back of the tavern and rudely ordered a few drunken men who were singing joyfully a bawdy song to leave at once, pushing one with his foot. The cringe-worthy singers clumsily moved to a less comfortable table with other occupants.

 

Brian and his friends found themselves settled at a large table near the fireplace, where they could get warm and dry their wet clothes.

 

The Prince looked around him at the crowd, families, groups of men, peasants, seamen, he even noticed three priests installed near the door.

 

“Can we order something? I’m starving,” Michael asked.

 

“I’m not sure I can eat anything from the dirty dick,” Drew revealed.

 

“Duck. You have a dirty mind, my friend,” Ted remarked.

 

“As if you didn’t think about that,” Drew told him.

 

“This place could use some cleaning, a better decoration, and perhaps some flowers,” Emmett stated, looking around him, his hands presented to the flames.

 

“I’m sure they would welcome your advice,” Drew said.

 

“So can we order?” Michael inquired impatiently.

 

“Fine,” Brian replied.

 

A few minutes later a brown-haired woman with an hourglass figure and big blue eyes, brought them their food and beverages. She placed in front of each of them what they had required, which was surprising since she hadn’t been the one who took their orders.

 

“How did you know what we wanted? I doubt the innkeeper told you what we requested specifically,” Emmett wondered.

 

“That my good man is because I can see things and feel them,” she replied with an enigmatic smile.

 

“A seer,” Emmett concluded clapping enthusiastically. “Please can you tell me my future,” he said with a big smile stretching out his hand to her.

 

She shook her head and grabbed something in her apron’s pocket, a set of cards. “I’m better with cards.”

 

Emmett demanded that Drew move over, to have room for his new ‘best friend’. Drew glared at him, then did what was required of him reluctantly, and then proceeded to devour his meat pie. The woman took a chair and sat next to Emmett, who made room at the table for her. He introduced himself and all of them to the woman named Ona.

 

‘The seer’ placed the cards on the table and asked Emmett to divide the stack of cards, which he did eagerly. Next she placed the cards face down on the table, after that she moved her hands above the cards, until she settled on one, then another one, seven in total that she all turned.

 

“Interesting,” she commented.

 

“What?” Emmett wondered, moving closer, looking at the cards as if he was able to explain what any of the signs, like the tree, the glove, the coin on the cards meant.

 

“Let’s just say that it’s not about you,” Ona replied.

 

“Why not? I’m the one who asked,” Emmett told her frowning.

 

The woman laughed, “It’s not that simple, sometimes the cards take control and it isn’t up to me or who wants a reading.”

 

“I don’t like your cards,” Emmett pouted. “What does it say though?”

 

She smiled. “Among the men present at your table, two will fall in love and get married,” Ona announced.

 

Brian snorted, Drew rolled his eyes, Ted was confused, Michael was smiling and Tucker was grimacing. Emmett bent over the card as if the names would suddenly appear.

 

“Who?” Emmett wanted to know.

 

“I can’t say,” she revealed.

 

“How surprising,” Brian commented.

 

“Except Tucker,” the woman added pointing at their companion. “He loves women not men,” she announced, “and lord silver coin,” she continued indicating Brian.

 

Brian snorted again. “When you came to our table he was drooling at the view of your breasts, it was not difficult to deduce that he didn’t like dicks,” the Prince affirmed.

 

“I will have you know that my tits are a thing of beauty, men and women drool over them,” Ona said. Then she smiled at Brian, “the cards say that your true love will be younger and wiser,” she declared.

 

“I’m eating here, I don’t want to vomit my food,” Brian told her. “Could you kindly fuck off? I don’t believe in love, and I certainly don’t believe in those games that you call predictions.”

 

The woman laughed.

 

“Brian doesn’t do love,” Michael shrugged.

 

“Really? Let’s see about that,” the woman suggested. She shuffled her cards, closed her eyes, and selected five of them that she placed in front of her.

 

“What kind of seer are you? Are you not supposed to make me touch the cards to read about my life?” Brian wondered.

 

“It’s not really necessary, it’s actually for show,” Ona revealed. “Don’t repeat that to other seers or I will be banned from our secret society.”

 

“Is there really a secret society?” Ben wondered.

 

“Not really, it’s….”

 

“She is saying that for show,” Brian cut her. “Are you not busy? Don’t you have food to serve?” Brian asked.

 

“Don’t worry for me gorgeous, I’m the boss’ daughter-in-law, he forgives me everything, because my tits and my ass attracts a lot of customers,” she replied with a wink, making Emmett laugh.

 

Brian smiled, he liked people who were quick on the draw.

 

“You may not believe in love but love believes in you,” she declared after turning four cards.

 

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Brian inquired.

 

Ona smiled widely. “Ehrakïs, the goddess of love is watching over you, she gifted you with a love that is going to change you forever.”

 

Brian laughed. “She can keep her gift, love is for spinsters and dickless imbeciles,” he commented.

 

“Which means that you are either one or the other,” Ona retorted. “You have won many battles, but you are going to lose that one. No one can fight love Brian, not even you, and one day you are going to surrender to its power, no matter how hard you try to deny it and combat it.”

 

Ona flipped over the last card in front of her and sighed.

 

“Oh Fuck!” She exclaimed. “Your path actually crossed several miles south from here,” she announced. “He was in a horse-drawn carriage by four splendid white horses.”

 

Brian gave her a skeptical look.

 

“Oh Brian….Michael was admiring them and the carriage left before we reached that coaching inn,” Emmett said. “He said they had to cost a fortune, don’t you remember Michael?”

 

“I don’t,” Michael mumbled.

 

“Brian you even said that the owner was probably a fat ass nobleman trying to compensate for his small cock,” Ted recalled.

 

Ona gave Brian a smug smile.

 

“Oh Brian, we could have seen your one true love,” Emmett commented disappointed.

 

Brian made a disgusted face.

 

“That’s all the cards have to reveal for today,” she declared, before standing up, as another group of people entered the tavern.

 

Emmett stopped her. “How much do I owe you?”

 

“Nothing, it was my pleasure, I will be able to gloat the next time I meet other seers.” She then bent down and whispered, “how many can say that they once read the cards for the future King of Megarit,” she stated smiling.

 

 

***

 

 

_**Lowlands, the south border with the Middlelands, Hisead village.** _

 

Justin knew that they were approaching the village when they heard the pipes. It was really animated and swarming with people. There were lots of merchants shouting behind their stalls about their products, encouraging passers-by to come closer and have a look. They all had the best silks or the best jewels in the whole kingdom, or their food was amazing and people had to try it.

 

Musicians were also playing festive tunes, fools were laughing at people and acrobats were trying their best to impress their audience. Justin’s heart almost missed a beat and he gasped when he saw a man walking along a thin rope several feet above the sky, almost slip. However the tightrope walker managed to find his balance and he continued until he reached the end and was warmly applauded by the audience.

 

Justin heard Brian snort.

 

“Brian, he could have fallen.”

 

“It’s all part of his act, Justin, he knows exactly what he was doing, and he was never in any danger. It was all to keep people in suspense.”

 

With Brian’s help, Justin dismounted.

 

“Brian, you are too cynical, he could have been in real danger. What if he had really lost his balance? You wouldn’t have come to his rescue, thinking that it was all part of an evil plan.”

 

“Whatever you say Sunshine.”

 

They were joined by the others.

 

“I will find a safe place for our horses and the carriage,” Tucker advised them. They were accompanied by a herald who would look after the carriage and the horses. Both men left with their ways of transportation.

 

“What do you want to see or do first?” Brian asked.

 

“The clothes,” the twins exclaimed.

 

“The jewels,” Emmett said.

 

“Justin?” Brian inquired.

 

“I would like to walk around for awhile and check what this festival has to offer,” the young man replied.

 

“Well you, ladies can go drool over clothes and jewelry, we will be walking around,” Brian told Emmett and the girls. “Unless someone else wants to check the jewels and the clothes too, I mean Theodore the way you dress concerns me.”

 

“Yes Ted, come with us, we know exactly what you need,” Dalia grabbed one of Ted’s arm while the other twin took the other. “You need green, lots of it.”

 

Brian took a golden coin in his leather pouch and handed it to Rosa. “It’s on me.”

 

“No…I’m fine,” Ted said with a pitiful expression, as he was being dragged towards the stalls full of fabrics.

 

His friends laughed.

 

“Brian,” Ted pleaded.

 

The King gave him a broad smile.

 

Emmett followed, taking Cynthia’s hand.

 

“I don’t need clothes,” she complained. “I can only wear robes and I’m not allowed to have jewelry.”

 

“So what?” Emmett said.

 

Daphne laughed.

 

Cynthia groaned. “What about Daphne?” The priestess wondered, as the young woman narrowed her eyes at her.

 

“Daphne, you have to come too, perhaps we can find a fabric for that new dress we were thinking about,” Dalia said.

 

“The one which will make all men want to f…..” glanced at Justin, “the one which will make them want to……seduce you.”

 

Justin smiled at her, pleased at her attempt to speak like a lady.

 

“Meet us at the tavern when you are done,” Brian ordered, pointing towards the place which was called the White Cock.

 

“The White Cock, interesting,” Drew commented.

 

“You really have a dirty mind,” Ben told him.

 

“Dirty indeed,” Drew said as he was looking at a young man who was passing by, throwing the captain of the guards a seductive smile.

 

“Sorry Drew, no distractions for your white cock today,” the King informed him.

 

“Fuck,” the man said.

 

Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and they headed towards an enclosure, trying to avoid several men walking on stilts, Vico following right behind them. It was a muddy pen, inside five teenagers were running after young pigs trying to catch one, and failing miserably every time, making the observers laugh. The pigs had been soaked with oil, making them difficult to hold. The group watched for awhile laughing at all the desperate attempts from the boys to get a pig.

 

“They should just try to grab them by the balls,” Drew commented, everyone laughed when one of the contestants tried it and was rewarded by the pig hitting him with its hind legs, knocking him down.

 

When Tucker joined them, they moved to watch the acrobats, Justin was having so much fun and was happy to be able to mix with the people and be like everyone else for quite some time. He knew that soon enough he would be unable to walk without dozens of guards and an imposing escort. Justin was glad that Brian had agreed to come. He turned to the older man and kissed his cheek.

 

“What was that for?” Brian asked.

 

“For letting us come to the festival.”

 

“You can thank me tonight,” Brian said huskily.

 

“I certainly will.”

 

“Archery tournament, starting soon,” a man yelled not far from them, “archery tournament.” He then turned to their group. “I’m sure valiant men like yourselves would like to take part in the tournament.”

 

“What is the prize?” Brandon asked.

 

“A beautiful ewe,” the man replied happily.

 

“Isn’t it marvellous?” Brandon replied.

 

“It is,” the man answered enthusiastically, blissfully unaware of Brandon’s sarcastic tone.

 

“I would love to take part in it, I don’t remember the last time I trained,” Justin revealed.

 

“You need to be over sixteen, boy,” the man said detailing Justin.

 

Brandon laughed and Brian pulled his lips inside, trying not to. Justin glared at both of them.

 

“I’m over sixteen, just ask my dad,” Justin retorted pointing at Brandon.

 

“What the fuck?” Brandon exclaimed with a horrified expression.

 

The man looked at Brandon. “How old were you when you had him?”

 

“He was twelve,” Justin answered. “He raised me by himself after my other father left us.”

 

“Wow, and you were so young, it must have been hard,” the man said.

 

“It was not easy for him,” Justin confessed before hugging Brandon who froze with a sour expression on his face, not returning the hug. “Thank you father,” the blond murmured his voice full of gratitude.

 

The man looked touched. “I wish my own son was that grateful. You need to register, son. See you at the archery tournament, I’m sure your father will cheer you on,” he nodded then he left, going to another group.

 

Brandon pulled away from Justin’s embrace with a grimace as Ben, Drew, Tucker, Brian and even Michael burst out laughing.

 

Justin grabbed Brandon’s arm. “Come on old man, let’s get me registered.”

 

“Justin....let go of my arm,” Brandon yelled.

 

 

***

 

 

“Do you even know how to use a bow?” Brandon asked, seeing Justin struggle with the string, in an attempt to loosen it. He was tempted to leave the boy to his own devices, but Brandon valued his life, he was sure his brother would have his balls if his precious Justin was left on his own, without any form of protection.

 

“Of course I do, Brany-Bran,” the blond replied.

 

“Justin, I swear to the gods, that if you call me that once again, I’m going to throw you in the pigs’ fence.”

 

Justin giggled and Brandon didn’t know if he wanted to strangle him or…..he didn’t want to go there or think about that.

 

Brandon looked behind him; the others had stopped at a stand. He wondered what it was all about. Against his best judgement he had accompanied the blond to get registered for the tournament. Justin had been given a bow and a selection of arrows and he had immediately complained about them.

 

“It would be easier if I had my own bow, you know.”

 

“Tough luck!”

 

Justin put an arrow on the bow, to test it, bend it but the arrow didn’t fly and fell miserably on the ground.

 

“Hmmm…That’s not good,” Justin commented.

 

“No shit?” Brandon declared. “My question should have been have you ever used a bow before?”

 

“I’m just having slight difficulties now, but my father taught me and he is a great archer.”

 

A brown haired man, who was training for the tournament nearby glanced at Justin. “It would be my pleasure to help you,” he told the blond with a lust filled gaze.

 

Brandon narrowed his eyes at him. “Fuck off, he doesn’t need your help. You know what? Go train somewhere else…..like the other side of the field. Now,” he ordered menacingly.

 

Seeing the murderous look on Brandon’s face, and given the tall blond’s build, the man thought it wise to do as he was told and left hastily, even forgetting one of his arrows.

 

Justin chuckled.

 

“What?” Brandon shouted, crossing his arms.

 

“Nothing, I’m just noticing family traits.”

 

“So do you give up?”

 

“Of course not, I’m going to ask for another bow.”

 

Brandon watched as Justin went to the people in charge. He spoke to them showing his bow. He doubted that they would change it, it was against the rules. Nevertheless minutes later the young man came back with another one.

 

“They said yes? It’s unusual, how did you manage that?” Brandon inquired suspiciously.

 

“I promised to let one of the men have his way with me.”

 

Brandon threw him a nasty look.

 

Justin sighed, “I just asked nicely.”

 

The younger man started to loosen it, pulling the string again and again.

 

A short man smelling like stables came by with a pouch and a piece of paper. “Hey, we are taking bets,” he said to Brandon. “Things are not looking good for your son.”

 

“He’s not my…..”

 

“I even have a bet saying that he’s going to shoot himself with his own arrow,” the man informed them.

 

“What?” Justin exclaimed.

 

Two archers training nearby laughed.

 

Brandon glowered at them. “You know what? I bet you that he’s going to do better than you two.”

 

The men gave him a doubtful look and laughed harder. Brandon gave them a hard stare and they immediately stopped laughing.

 

“You are serious?” The tallest one asked.

 

“Dead serious,” Brandon said firmly. “Unless you are not as sure of yourself as you appear to be.”

 

“Heu…Brandon, I haven’t been practicing lately,” Justin whispered to him.

 

“Shut up, Taylor.”

 

“Kinney.”

 

Brandon turned to him to give him an annoyed look. “Can’t you see that I’m talking?” The blond rolled his eyes at him.

 

“If you beat him, I will give you two golden coins,” Brandon stated. “Smelly here can be our witness.”

 

“Fine,” the malodorous man agreed apparently not offended by Brandon’s words. It was true that one couldn’t be insulted by the obvious.

 

“It’s up to you if you want to lose your money,” the shortest archer with bad teeth agreed.

 

Brandon gave him a fake smile. “If he does better than you two, I want both of you to give me your pants and boots.”

 

“Why the fuck for?” The tallest one asked.

 

“Firstly, seeing their state, I can only assume that you are not rolling in money, so I’m not going to ask for coins. Secondly, it will give me great pleasure to see you squirm away butt naked, I doubt that you are acquainted with underwear.”

 

“It’s not going to happen,” bad teeth affirmed.

 

“So deal?” Brandon asked.

 

“Deal,” the tallest one said as the other nodded.

 

Brandon grabbed Justin’s bow from his hands and started loosening it. “I will do it; I’m stronger, focus on your target. You have to beat those morons; no one can make fun of a Kinney.”

 

Justin smiled at him brightly.

 

“What?”

 

“You said I was a Kinney.”

 

“Stop smiling, Taylor, we have a bet to win. I’m not giving them any money.”

 

“Fine, Brany-Bran.”

 

“Justin,” Brandon growled.

 

 

***

 

 

Brian threw the stone towards one of the cups and missed it. He groaned. He usually was better at this, but the little problem was that the cups were on a moving platform that the vendor turned with a small wheel. Brian didn’t really care for the game, but he never backed down on a challenge. When they had passed the stall, Drew had reminded him how he always sucked in those kinds of games above all when it was budging. Brian wanted to put at least one in. He took his second stone and tried to focus.

 

“Do you need help?” Drew asked chuckling.

 

“Fuck off,” Brian replied.

 

“You are going to do it Brian, just keep your concentration,” Michael encouraged him.

 

Brian groaned, he didn’t know what was worst, Michael’s encouragements or Drew’s teasing.

 

He was about to throw the stone, when he was stopped.

 

“Hey you! Are you done yet?” A child’s voice inquired impertinently.

 

Brian turned and saw a group of kids, girls and boys about ten, watching him.

 

“We want to play too,” a boy announced, his face was dirty and his hair was so full of grass, straws and mud that it was difficult to discern its exact colour. He looked like a scarecrow.

 

“I’m not done yet,” Brian told them.

 

“You have been at it for hours,” the dirty faced leader stated. “You can’t keep playing.”

 

“Why not? I have unlimited funds and I have been standing here for only ten minutes.”

 

What the fuck? He didn’t have the time to argue with filthy brats.

 

The boy crossed his arms on his small chest and glared at Brian. “Piss off!” he enunciated, as his friends nodded in approval. “It’s our turn.”

 

Brian couldn’t help chuckling at the authoritative tone; his companions also expressed their amusement.

 

“What is the age limit to put someone in jail for the crime of lese-majesty?” Brian whispered to Ben.

 

Ben laughed. “He needs to be a least sixteen.”

 

“There are always exceptions,” Brian affirmed.

 

“Listen kids, we are almost done, just wait a few minutes,” Michael told them with a smile.

 

“Who is talking to you, twit?” A girl with pigtails told him.

 

Michael gasped. “Did she just call me a twit?”

 

“Yep,” Tucker said. “Kids, these days.”

 

“Listen you little nasty…..”

 

“Michael,” Brian intervened, “don’t let them get to you.”

 

“You better listen to your pal, wanker,” the girl added.

 

Michael took a step forward, but Drew stopped him.

 

“She needs to have her mouth washed with soap, Ma would have done that to me if I spoke like that,” Michael said.

 

“Oh! He’s mama’s little boy,” she sing-songed.

 

“We should show them who is in charge here,” another boy of the group advised, he was the shortest of them all with a face covered with freckles.

 

“Hey kiddo, you are not disturbing our visitors? Are you?” A grey haired woman with a straw hat asked the leader of the group. She then looked at Brian and his friends. “Are they bothering you? My grandkid and his friends can be trouble makers sometimes.”

 

Brian looked at the leader who had lost some of his confidence. He waited for a few seconds, to make the kid fidget a bit. “No, everything is fine, we were just talking about the festival,” Brian let her know.

 

“Good day, then,” the woman said, leaving after a smile at her grandchild.

 

“Good day,” Brian replied.

 

The leader looked at Brian; there were a few seconds of silence. Next the brats regrouped, whispering to themselves, afterwards the mud-covered one turned to Brian.

 

“You didn’t give us up, good, you can stay, but we will be back in fifteen minutes to take our turn.” He nodded at Brian, snapped his fingers, “let’s go,” he ordered his comrades. The girl with pigtails left after giving Michael a nasty stare.

 

“Wow, do you think they have like a name for their little gang?” Drew wondered.

 

Brian laughed. “Like what? The dirty terrors?”

 

“The brats from hell perhaps?” Ben suggested.

 

“Are they for real?” Michael wondered. “Who the hell do they think they are? Those kids need discipline.”

 

Brian laughed and turned back to his game, using his last stone he managed to place it in the most unreachable cup. “Finally,” he yelled.

 

The seller smiled at him and handed him a stuffed toy. Brian glared at him, but took it anyway.

 

“Let’s go see what Justin and Bran are up to, I’m afraid if the brats come back and we get into a fight, that girl with pigtails could so take Michael,” Brian declared.

 

“Very funny Brian,” Michael said.

 

Everybody laughed.

 

Brian looked disdainfully at the toy in his hands before shoving it into Michael’s hands.

 

“You know what’s odd? They seem like a twisted versions of us; Brian who is allergic to dirt is the not so clean leader. Ben the wise and calm one is the brat who was pushing for a fight. I could be the frail and shorter one. Tucker is the one who was trying to eat his boogers.”

 

“And me?” Michael asked.

 

“The girl with pigtails,” Drew said, and they all laughed.

 

“Fuck you,” Michael told them before walking away.

 

“Oh come back Mikey, come on, don’t be such a girl,” Drew said before laughing harder.

 

 

***

 

 

Brian leaned on the fence and watch as Brandon was talking to Justin, his hand on the younger man’s shoulder, he then whispered something in his ear, which made Justin smile. Then his brother stepped back. Brian glanced at Justin’s target, it seemed quite far.

 

He saw Justin grab the last arrow imbedded in the ground next to him, his eyes on the target from afar. His husband tried various stances before settling on one. Justin had taken off his short leather coat and was only in his white shirt. Brian noticed that he was not the only spectator watching intently the boy-man, who looked like a warrior straight out from those books of legends, who had an ethereal beauty and fought with grace. Justin had a look of sheer concentration that Brian had never seen on him before. It appeared like he was alone in the field.

 

The young man closed his eyes, as if he was visualizing the trajectory of his arrow in his mind.

 

When Justin opened his eyes, he rotated his elbow straight and he drew his bow, his eyes locked on the target. Brian heard the sound of the string, as Justin’s fingers released the arrow. The young man followed it with his eyes, as it flew straight to the bull’s eye of the small red target, hitting it with a thud. There was an astonished silence, and then loud applause, Justin gasped and turned to Brandon, smiling happily. A totally surprised Brandon grabbed Justin by the shoulders.

 

“Fuck, you did it!” Brian heard Brandon exclaim, shock still evident in his eyes. “How?”

 

“You should have had more faith in me, I told you I was good,” Justin said. “You didn’t believe me.”

 

“You said you only practiced with your father, I thought it was just a game.”

 

Brian strode over the fence and headed towards them, followed by his friends.

 

“Bran, Craig Taylor was one of the best archers in the Lowlands,” Brian informed his brother.

 

Brian found himself with his arms full of an excited and happy blond. “Brian did you see that?” Justin asked animatedly, his arms around Brian’s waist.

 

“I sure did,” Brian answered. “That was not half bad.”

 

Justin’s smile broadened.

 

“That was really impressive,” Ben remarked.

 

“You could teach our archers a thing or two,” Drew commented.

 

“I don’t think so, but thank you,” Justin replied. “I probably succeeded thanks to Brandon’s encouragements, ‘you have to win this Justin, don’t make me look like a fool or I will make your life a living hell.’”

 

His brother laughed, and then he rubbed his hands together. “If you will excuse me, I have pants and boots to collect.”

 

Justin noticed the large stuffed animal in Michael’s hands. “A rabbit, it’s cute, I always wanted one.”

 

Drew immediately snatched the rabbit from Michael’s grasp, who pouted.

 

“That’s a good thing, because Brian won it for you,” he said offering it to the blond, while Brian glared at him.

 

The blond beamed at his husband. “Thank you Brian,” he declared hugging him, his arms around his neck. “I’m going to thank you properly tonight,” the young man whispered for his ears only.

 

Brian smiled and Drew mouthed a ‘you are welcome’. Justin didn’t really need to know that he hadn’t won it for him.

 

***

 

“I can’t believe that you bet the pants and the boots of those two idiots,” Drew said laughing.

 

It had been particularly hilarious to see the two losers escape as fast as they could to hide, their hands hiding their private parts as they ran away, butt naked, as the crowd laughed.

 

“It was Brandon’s idea,” Justin commented.

 

There was a loud bleating and Justin turned to see the ewe he had won, trying to find food on the floor. Vico had kept his distance from the animal; he was not really fond of it. The dog had barked at it for a long time, until Justin calmed him down.

 

“What am going to do with my prize?” Justin asked.

 

“Dinner?” Brandon suggested.

 

“Don’t say that, she can hear you,” Justin admonished.

 

“Can it?” Brandon asked sarcastically.

 

“We Lowlanders respect animals,” Justin told him. “We think they have a spirit.”

 

“But you don’t mind killing them to eat them,” Brandon affirmed.

 

“Yes, but we always thank them for the gift of their lives to feed us,” Justin explained.

 

“This land is too weird for me,” Brandon stated.

 

“Don’t even think of letting it sleep in our tent,” Brian warned him. “I already have to share my living space with your dog.”

 

“You like Vico, Brian, don’t try to deny it,” Justin said grabbing Brian’s arm. The older man placed his hand around his waist pulling him closer, putting his forehead against Justin’s.

 

“I don’t,” Brian affirmed.

 

“Liar,” Justin whispered smiling.

 

Brian kissed him briefly.

 

They were sitting in the small tavern, it was a bit crowded, but they had managed to find a table. Emmett, Daphne, Ted, Cynthia and the twins were apparently still busy with their adventure. Justin and the others had ordered ales, but the blond was hungry. He looked at the table where a man was eating what seemed to be chicken livers in a brown sauce. Justin couldn’t help salivating, his stomach growled.

 

Brian laughed and called the innkeeper.

 

The man came to their table quickly; he had probably sensed that they were men of a certain importance.

 

“This young man here will take whatever it is in that guy’s plate,” Brian said pointing at the customer behind them.

 

“Chicken livers,” Justin informed Brian.

 

“Of course,” the innkeeper told them.

 

“May I please have bread with it, olives and grapes……apricots and thickened milk?”

 

“Coming right up,” the man announced.

 

“Please be generous with the chicken livers,” Justin added.

 

The innkeeper smiled. “I will be.”

 

“No one else want to order something to eat?” Justin inquired.

 

“We broke our fast like two hours ago,” Brandon remarked.

 

“And?” Justin told him.

 

“I could eat,” Drew said and immediately ordered venison, bread and cheese.

 

Justin didn’t have to wait a long time for his food. The innkeeper came rapidly back with it. Justin smiled seeing his generous portion of livers and sighed contentedly. He put apricots, grapes and olives in the plate mixing it together, then added the thickened milk on top. When he tasted it, he moaned around his spoon. It was simply delicious. He glanced around the table and saw the men looking at him or his food with various expressions, going from disbelief to sheer disgust.

 

“What is it?” He wondered.

 

“Nothing,” Drew said.

 

“Someone wants to try it?”

 

“I think the word ‘no’ by itself is not strong enough to express my refusal, so I will say, no fucking way,” Brandon replied.

 

The others all politely declined tasting Justin’s composition. Justin ate his meal listening to Brian and his companions talk about the area. When he was done, after cleaning his plate with the bread, he pushed it away with a satisfied sigh.

 

The innkeeper came back a few minutes later to see if Justin had been happy with his food.

 

“It’s the most delicious chicken livers I have ever eaten,” Justin told him. It was actually the only ones he had ever eaten.

 

The innkeeper smiled proudly.

 

“My compliments to the cook,” Justin told him.

 

“It’s actually my wife, she loves cooking,” the man replied. “She would be glad to hear that.”

 

“If she has some minutes to spare, I would love to compliment her personally,” Justin declared.

 

“Oh, she will be happy, she enjoys listening to what our customers have to say about her food,” he explained.

 

“To be honest, I also have an ulterior motive, I was hoping she could prepare some more livers for me, to take away,” Justin let him know.

 

“It shouldn’t be a problem, I’m going to go get her,” the innkeeper said before leaving.

 

He came back few minutes later with a woman with blue eyes and long reddish brown hair, attached in a lose bun. She was wearing a long yellow skirt with a blue bodice and a white blouse who accentuated her ample bosom, her outfit was complemented by an immaculate apron. She had a small child in her arms who was holding tightly on to her, a little girl of approximately three years, who was happily eating her blond hair.

 

“Gentlemen, this is the cook, my wife, the apple of my eyes, Soirsa,” the innkeeper said kissing her on the cheek soundly; his wife rolled her eyes at the introduction. It was obvious that the two loved each other.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Soirsa, I was telling your husband, how delicious the chicken livers were, and your thickened milk is one of the best I have ever tasted,” Justin told her after introducing himself and his companions.

 

“You can believe him, he’s an expert in food,” Brandon commented.

 

“Yes, I like to think of myself as a connoisseur,” Justin stated smiling.

 

Soirsa smiled. “Thank you, it’s my dear grandma’s recipe, perhaps you saw her portrait in the wall next to the entry. This place belonged to her and her husband, but she took care of everything, my grandpa was a total berk,” she counted.

 

“A berk?” Ben asked.

 

“A total idiot, my good man, he was a gormless, no common sense at all, but he was well liked around here,” she said.

 

The little girl squirmed in her mother’s arms and Soirsa let her down, she immediately went to caress the sheep lying nearby.

 

“Is it your sheep?” Soirsa asked.

 

“Indeed, I won it at the archery tournament,” Justin answered.

 

“So you are the one responsible for my cousin running butt naked in the village,” Soirsa remarked.

 

“It was Brandon’s idea,” Justin revealed indicating Brandon.

 

“Tattle tale,” Brandon said.

 

Soirsa laughed. “It was a good one. This one is such a barmy, he always ends up in trouble, and it will teach him not to underestimate anyone.”

 

The innkeeper had to leave since he had new customers.

 

“My husband said you wanted more of my chicken livers to go,” Soirsa said.

 

“I would love to, and I would like to see your grandmother portrait.”

 

“Let me show you, she was a beauty,” Soirsa declared.

 

The woman then called her daughter, but the little girl refused to leave, still playing with the ewe.

 

“You know what? I think she should keep her, I wouldn’t know what to do with her anyway,” Justin let her know.

 

“Are you sure?” Soirsa asked.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Then the livers will be for free.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Say thank you Rosalyn,” Soirsa told her child.

 

The little girl gave him a shy smile and whispered a thank you.

 

“You better take him to the garden for now,” her mother told her. “Sweetie, don’t forget that you will have to share her with your brothers and sisters.”

 

The little girl nodded, then grabbed the rope around the ewe and led her slowly outside.

 

Soirsa guided Justin near the wall where her grandmother’s portrait was. It was a painting of a woman in her early forties, dressed in a sea green dress and an apron. She was looking in front of her, with a wry smile.

 

“The portrait has been made by an itinerant artist who had loved her cooking,” Soirsa revealed.

 

“That little smile, it’s like she knows something that I ignore,” Justin said.

 

“She was like that,” Soirsa divulged.

 

“She looks a lot like you, you have her eyes,” Justin commented.

 

“And her nose too.”

 

“But her eyes….there is so much sadness in them.”

 

Justin suddenly saw in his mind a letter; the image disappeared as suddenly as it came.

 

“I think she was content with her life, grateful to have healthy children, and a husband who cared for her, when he was alive, but she was not happy. When she died, my mother and I found letters from another man underneath her pillow, twelve of them. It seemed that they had been there for a long time. On what I gathered she had met him here during the festival, she was a beautiful widow with three young children.”

 

“She must have had many men asking for her hand in marriage.”

 

“She did, she told me that once she even had to knock out a wooer, who was too insistent, the tosser probably didn’t see it coming. She was small but she knew how to fight, she had been raised with four brothers.”

 

Justin chuckled.

 

“Do you believe that we are reunited with the people we love in the afterlife?”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“I want to think that grandma is with that man, that they are now finally together.”

 

“How do you know if he’s dead? Did you look for him?”

 

“He is, he lived in Alagar.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“In his last letter, he was talking about his next visit with his parents. My grandma was supposed to move to Alagar with my mother and my two uncles.”

 

She looked at the portrait. “My grandma did her duty, loved her children, took care of them, she knew moments of happiness and sadness as the years passed, but she always had that sorrow in her eyes. Love is all that matters, without it our lives are completely empty.”

 

Justin’s gaze landed at the table where Brian was sitting with his friends. As if he had sensed Justin eyes on him, the brunet looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow at him. Justin smiled.

 

“Do you love him?” Soirsa asked.

 

“He doesn’t believe in love.”

 

Justin knew he hadn’t answered her question.

 

“And you?”

 

“I believe in love, but how do you know that you love someone, that it’s real?”

 

“The answer is in the question, you don’t know, Justin, you feel, and if you feel like the world wouldn’t be the same without him in it, that it will lose its colours and its beauty, it’s a big clue.”

 

“Like you and your husband.”

 

“Yes,” Soirsa said smiling, “trust me there are times I want to strangle him, but I couldn’t live without my bear,” she added laughing. “Now, what about I get you more chicken livers and a strawberry tart for dessert.”

 

“A strawberry tart? I love them.”

 

“Go back to your man; I will bring it to you then.”

 

 

***

 

 

Justin was heading to his table when he felt someone grab his hand. He looked down to see a man who gave him a smile, the man probably thought it was a seductive one but it look like a grimace. He was sitting at a table with three other companions.

 

“Hey beautiful, why don’t you join us?”

 

Justin took his hand away and immediately glanced at Brian trying to convey that he was going to take care of it, in a civilized manner.

 

“It’s really nice of you, but I’m not interested. I’m with my friends and my husband over there and I need to go back to them.”

 

The man kept smiling. “You could stay for a few minutes, get to know me.”

 

Was the man an idiot? Didn’t he just say that he was with his husband? At their table, Brian was already standing, probably thinking that the exchange was too long for his liking.

 

“Trust me, you don’t want me to stay; if you knew what kind of man I married, you wouldn’t even want me at your table.”

 

“You could have so much better,” the man added.

 

“Thank you, but I’m fine.”

 

“Really fine,” the man added putting his hand on Justin’s bottom.

 

Justin took it off, twisting his fingers; the man groaned in pain, but suddenly the seducer was being punched square in the face by Brian. He didn’t know how but Justin found himself pushed away, probably by Tucker. And then all hell broke loose as one of the men went after Brian. He felt a hand dragging him towards the stairs and it was Soirsa, advising him to sit on one of the barrels there, and she handed him a plate with a strawberry tart.

 

“You better eat while it’s still hot,” she announced conversationally as if everything was normal.

 

Justin couldn’t believe her calm demeanor when a brawl was happening in her tavern. Seats were flying in the room and few people were hiding underneath the tables. The innkeeper had backed away near his heavy bar stool. Brandon was hitting a man’s head against the wall repeatedly. Tucker was kicking another who kept trying to stand up. Ben was trying to help those who wanted to get out of the tavern, but it was a difficult task since Drew had sent three people flying against the door and Ben had to move them first.

 

Justin saw Drew climb on a table and jump in the scuffle, landing on an entanglement of legs and arms. Vico had joined them, biting a man’s bottom, who tried to escape. Michael was near a wall, two jars in his hands knocking out all who dared to stand up and keep fighting. As for Brian he was dodging punches while throwing several. It annoyed Justin to realize that they all seemed to enjoy it. Brian was even teasing his adversaries; telling one that he needed to be quicker and perhaps lose the pot belly. Justin’s suitor was now laying in the floor his shirt gone.

 

A mortified Justin turned to Soirsa. “I’m really, really sorry about that, we will obviously pay for all the damages.”

 

Soirsa shrugged. “It’s fine, it happens all the time, we have a deal with the carpenter who makes us tables and chairs for free.”

 

At that moment, they saw a table flying from one side of the room to the other crashing on the wall, while Drew yelled, ‘Fuck I missed.’

 

“I insist,” Justin said. “Oh my god, what about your grandma’s portrait?”

 

“I took it off of the wall, it’s here,” she said showing it to him. “Eat up,” she ordered.

 

Justin obeyed and ate the delicious tart.

 

***

 

Justin plunged a cloth in the water and then applied it on the small scratches on Brian’s arm.

 

“You don’t need to do that, it’s nothing,” Brian told the blond.

 

“You didn’t check the state of those men’s nails; trust me, it’s better to clean them.”

 

A man lying next to Brian’s feet groaned and tried to straighten up; Brian quickly kicked him with his foot on the chin, sending him back to unconsciousness. He felt Justin’s movements stop and he looked up at the man, who gave him a reproachful look.

 

“What?”

 

“Was it really necessary Brian?”

 

“No, but it felt good, that bastard tore my shirt.”

 

Justin shook his head and resumed his task.

 

The tavern was almost empty now; Brian had given the innkeeper whose name was Earl several coins for the damages. The innkeeper had at first refused saying it was too much, but Justin had insisted. Brian would have done the same, honest innkeepers were rare.

 

Brian observed his husband; he seemed really focused on his task. Brian had expected the blond to ignore him after the fight, but he had immediately offered to clean his cuts. He knew what Justin thought about violence, the lecture was coming, as long as he didn’t try to withdraw sex, they were good.

 

Brian thought that he had been really patient, when the piece of shit had grabbed Justin’s hand; he had at first respected Justin’s will to handle it himself, and watched him deal with the situation. However when the pig had grabbed the blond’s ass, he had seen red and decided that the guy needed his face punched, several times.

 

“All done, when we are back at the camp, David should apply tea plant oil on them or a cream with arnica in it.”

 

“Thank you,” Brian said.

 

Justin sat on the bench near him; he was looking at their companions, who had settled on the only good table left. They had all helped Earl and Soirsa clean and select what they could keep. Brian had even called upon the losers of their fight, well ordered them to help; ‘if they didn’t want their asses kicked again’ had been his choice of words. Drew and the others were telling Ted, Emmett, Daphne, the twins and Cynthia what had happened. Their friends had come in the tavern after their shopping expedition and were surprised to see a battlefield.

 

Brian glanced at Justin, wondering why he kept quiet.

 

“Are you going to say it?”

 

“Say what?” Justin asked clearly surprised.

 

“That violence is not the answer, that I should have handled it better. I’m waiting for the lecture, ‘Brian you shouldn’t behave like an animal and try to deal with issues in a more refined manner.’”

 

“Well, I’m glad; you let me deal with it…in the beginning. I appreciate the fact that you gave me the opportunity to do so.”

 

Brian didn’t expect him to say that. “But?”

 

“No buts, I call it progress,” Justin added smiling.

 

“Nothing about starting a brawl in a tavern?”

 

“You didn’t do that on your own, you had a little help.”

 

Brian frowned, the young man looked sincere, and he had been so sure of the young man’s reaction. He wanted to be able to guess the young man’s actions. He didn’t like that Justin could be unpredictable.

 

“You are not the only one responsible Brian, I know how jealous you get, I should have put an end to that conversation quicker, and let’s not forget the idiot who put his hand on me.”

 

“I don’t do jealousy.”

 

“That’s a shame, it makes me horny,” Justin said with a lust filled gaze.

 

Brian was lost.

 

“And if you admitted it, I think I will not be able to control myself,” Justin said discreetly placing his hand between Brian legs. Brian’s cock hardened.

 

“You know Sunshine; I may be a bit…hmmm…you know jealous, it will not last of course.”

 

Justin laughed. “You know what Brian? I feel like this world wouldn’t be the same.”

 

“What?”

 

“Never mind, you see that door behind the stairs,” Justin told him.

 

“Yes.”

 

“It’s a storage room. I have been in there, while you and the others were busy. When you are inside, you can barely hear what happens in this area. And it even has a door which can give a discreet exit outside. Why don’t I show you?”

 

Justin stood and walked towards the room, with a sway on his hips, throwing him a heated look over his shoulder.

 

Brian was on his feet once Justin entered the room. He quickly joined the young man. The blond was leaning on a barrel of wine, and threw Brian a glance over his shoulder when he entered. Brian grabbed his hips and pulled him against him. Justin pushed back against Brian’s cock, rubbing his ass on Brian’s hard-on, his hands on the barrel for leverage, massaging sensually the older man’s cock with his body.

 

“Fuck, Justin,” Brian murmured, kissing the man’s neck, taking hold of his hips, he was afraid to come in his pants like an unexperienced teenager.

 

Justin moaned, turned his head and they kissed hotly, Justin’s hand in his hair pulling him closer. Brian hands went underneath his shirt desperate to feel his skin.

 

“Brian I want you inside, now.”

 

Brian quickly pulled his pants and Justin’s down, he made Justin suck on his two fingers. He knew it would be hard and fast and that they wouldn’t last. His wet fingers found the star-shaped hole and prepared it to receive his hungry leaking cock. Then he placed his dick on Justin’s hole and pushed inside the tight heat.

 

“Mine,” he growled when he found himself balls deep inside the blond.

 

“Yours,” Justin said breathlessly, as Brian started his in and out motions.

 

“Say it again,” Brian ordered panting.

 

“Yours, Brian……and you are mine.”

 

“Yes, I’m yours,” Brian heard himself say as he was thrusting in with a groan.

 

 

***

 

 

Brian came out of the baths area and entered the bedroom a cloth around his hips, drying his hair with another one.

 

“Justin?”

 

When he didn’t receive any answer he took off the cloth from his face and saw the blond, sleeping in the middle of the bed. He was wearing Brian’s green velvet dressing gown, which was too big for him. Brian was sure that Rodney hadn’t taken that long to shave him.

 

When they had come back from the festival, they had decided on a little nap before dinner, they had fucked and then taken a bath since they were covered in sweat and come. After the bath Justin had left Brian in Rodney’s hands to go change. Apparently he had fallen asleep before calling for Daphne or their servants.

 

Brian moved towards the bed and sat on its edge, looking down at the blond who was breathing deeply. The King brushed off a lock of blond hair falling on the young man’s eye. Without even realizing it, he caressed the silky hair and Justin sighed contently in his sleep. With his pale skin, and his youthful appearance he looked so delicate, but Brian knew what a tenacious little shit he could be and he was sure that the blond would often manage to get what he wanted from him. Justin just had to give him that smile, pout, or wiggle his bubble butt at him. Brian was screwed, he knew it. He didn’t even know how it happened, he just knew that he, Brian fucking Kinney, was unable to resist an inexperienced teen…well not really inexperienced anymore. The little shit had him wrapped around his little finger.

 

Brian hadn’t expected his strong reaction to his husband from the very beginning, and above all the attachment he had developed for him. How much he would care for him, how Justin’s safety and well-being would be paramount to him. Brian had thought that he would let others worry about that. However he just couldn’t, he had to know that at all times Justin would be safe and well taken care of. He knew he was even obsessed sometimes, but who could blame him after the poisoning. Perhaps it was because from the moment they had met, he had felt such a strong sense of possessiveness, Justin was his. Brian couldn’t explain it, it was primal, raw and irrational. All his being was convinced of that, he was only protecting what belonged to him.

 

‘Yes, I’m yours…I’m yours…I’m yours,’ Brian could hear himself saying it over and over again in that storage room, while fucking Justin. He groaned. What was wrong with him? He didn’t belong to anyone, no one owned him. He hoped that Justin hadn’t taken that seriously. He was his own man since he was twelve, even before that. Belonging to someone meant that they had power over you, and no one would control him. He always had control of every aspect of his life, nonetheless he could feel himself losing it with Justin. Fucking blond, with his beautiful skin, his perfect mouth his….Fuck. Justin made him say, do and feel things he had never before. Brian was nowadays cuddling for fuck’s sake.

 

The ruler now possessed all those feelings, emotions, needs, desires, questions, he hadn’t had beforehand, and they were all linked to Justin. There was that thirst for the boy which seem unquenchable, a hunger he never seemed to appease, he wanted him all the time. Sex had never been that good with anyone. He consoled himself by thinking that it was probably the thrill of the beginning and that it will change soon enough.

 

Also Justin intrigued him, his innocence, his wisdom, his good heart, his teasing, his scheming fascinated him. He found himself curious of how the young man will react or analyze a situation. Brian wanted to know everything about him, because he felt, irrationally perhaps, that Justin was still an enigma for him. The young man didn’t always behave the way Brian estimated he would. For instance he showed strength when Brian expected weakness, stubbornness when Brian thought he would back down. A minute he was an annoying little shit and the next, with few words or even a stern look, he reminded everyone that he was the future co-ruler of Megarit. When Brian had imagined that the boy would be pissed off after the tavern’s brawl, Justin had been happy about the progress they had made. What the fuck?

 

Brian was not big on trust, he only trusted few people, and yet, he felt compelled to trust the young man against his better judgement. He knew that people often betrayed you, and that he shouldn’t expect Justin to be completely honest with him.

 

‘Yes, I’m yours…I’m yours…I’m yours,’ Fuck. Brian had always prided himself of being a strong man, impervious to so many emotions and feelings, but now he felt weak and vulnerable. He didn’t want Justin to know that he cared so much and use it against him. He was now angry at himself and Justin for creating havoc in his mind, thoughts and behavior. Things needed to change, he had to take his control back. No more worrying for the boy or even cuddles.

 

Justin opened his eyes and saw him watching him, the young man smiled brightly.

 

“Did I fall asleep?” He asked stretching with a yawn.

 

Brian was now going to tell him that of course he hadn’t meant what he had said in the storage room, that he didn’t belong to Justin that the blond shouldn’t expect him to be coherent when he had his dick in his ass.

 

Brian found himself distracted by the partially opened dressing gown revealing the boy’s pale and soft skin, then Justin put his arms around him. That was it, it was time to tell him. However his arms had a mind of their own and they wrapped themselves around the blond’s waist, bringing him closer, molding their bodies together, Justin ending in his lap. Brian couldn’t help burying his nose in his husband neck, enjoying his sweet smell….He was already hard, it was obvious his cock had sworn allegiance to Justin and didn’t care about what his mind thought.

 

He remembered that once, when he was younger, he had asked Vic, how a soldier recognized a losing battle, and Vic had told him that it was not easy, and one of the signs was when the chief kept delaying important actions. As he took the blond’s lips, and he felt Justin’s hands undoing the cloth around his hips, he thought that he could take care of it later on…or perhaps tomorrow…This was not a losing battle, of course not. Brian fucking Kinney never lost any.


	29. Uncertainties

_**South of the Middlelands, Oark village.** _

 

Marilyn looked around her room wondering what she would need. She didn’t have long, it was crucial for her to leave as soon as possible. She grabbed a handful of clothes that she shoved in her bag. Leaving her room she went to the next one searching for what she would need. Marilyn was taking a book from a shelf when she heard the door creak, someone was opening the entry door downstairs. The seer’s face turned ashen and she slowly placed the book on the table, with a trembling hand, her heartbeat racing. At this hour it only meant one thing, but did they manage to find her so quickly? She looked for a weapon, she took the first thing she could use to defend herself, a candlestick.

 

Marilyn moved slowly to the opened door and flattened herself against the wall. She was not going to make it easy for them. She heard someone leaping up the stairs, at least there was only one person. When she heard that the intruder was getting closer, she jumped intending to strike him, but came face to face with Hunter, who screamed loudly when he realized that he was about to be attacked.

 

“In the name of all gods, Hunter!” Marilyn exclaimed, lowering her hand. “I could have hurt you badly!”

 

“What the fuck Mar? You are always talking about manners, I don’t think it’s the way to welcome guests,” he said, taking the bread he had let fall in his fright. He blew on it to remove any dirt and bit into it eagerly.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the market with your uncle for a few days.”

 

“Two wheels of the wagon broke, so no market, the gods love me,” he said spitting out minuscule fragments of food from his mouth.

 

Marilyn wanted to reprimand him for speaking while eating once again, but she didn’t have the time.

 

Hunter was about to settle on her old couch when he noticed her bag.

 

“Going somewhere?” he asked.

 

Marilyn went back to her packing, looking for other elements she would need. “Yes,” she answered, “tonight.”

 

Hunter frowned. “Where are you going?”

 

“To visit a family member.”

 

“Where and who?”

 

“My uncle, In the Middlelands.”

 

“Why do you have to leave in the middle of the night?”

 

“It’s an emergency, Hunter, I should already be on my way.”

 

“Do you want me to come with you? A lady can’t travel on her own.”

 

“Thankfully for me, I’m not a lady,” she stated putting two daggers in her boots.

 

Hunter eyed her warily. “Mar is something wrong? You aren’t in trouble, are you?

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“You are lying, you never look people in the eyes when you do. It’s like when you taste Suzie’s food and she asks what you think of it, you always stare at your plate when you answer.”

 

Marilyn sighed, she knew that he was highly observant, but was he keeping a journal of her actions? She raised her head and stared at him straight in the eyes. “I’m not in trouble Hunter, my uncle needs me.”

 

She didn’t like lying, but it was necessary.

 

“When are you coming back?”

 

“Few weeks perhaps more.”

 

His eyes widened and his body tensed. “Weeks?” he exclaimed.

 

“Yes.”

 

He remained silent for a while, finishing his bread, watching her go through her belongings.

 

“Can I look after your house while you are gone?” He suddenly asked.

 

“You don’t need to.”

 

“But I want to, I promise I will not destroy anything or use it for orgies.”

 

“You better not, if anything is broken, you will have to replace it.”

 

Hunter smiled at her broadly. “Thank you Mar.”

 

“I have to go now.”

 

Marilyn took a small wooden box she had prepared earlier, she would have dropped it at Hunter’s house, but since he was here... “I need a favour, Hunter, no questions asked though.”

 

“But why….”

 

“Didn’t you hear me? No questions asked.”

 

“Fine, what do you need?”

 

“I want you to keep this box, not here, but in your house. Keep it safe for me please,” she insisted handing him the small box.

 

“I will,” he agreed taking it.

 

“I have to go,” Marilyn repeated, grabbing her bag.

 

Hunter escorted her outside with a lamp, where her horse was waiting in front of the house. In his knowledge she didn’t own one, but fortunately the young man didn’t ask any questions. Hunter helped her attach her bag on the saddle and he caressed the horse muzzle once he was done. Marilyn saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

“It would not be the same without you here, Mar.”

 

She smiled. “I’m going to miss you too Hunter, perhaps in a few weeks, you will have learned to eat with your mouth closed.”

 

He smirked. “You are going to be safe and all, right?”

 

“Yes, safe and all. Try to be a good boy in my absence Hunter.”

 

“I’m a man now Mar.”

 

Marilyn observed the eighteen year old boy-man. He was now taller than her. Hunter was right, he was not a boy anymore. She had known him for years now. When she had arrived in Oark to take possession of the house her grandmother had left her, she had been the subject of mockery, a man in a woman’s dress. Marilyn had kept her head up, when men and women were whispering while she was passing by and children were making fun of her. Two weeks after her arrival a group of kids had decided to throw eggs at her house. Through her room’s windows she had seen a frail kid confronting the attackers and even punch one in the face. Marilyn had stopped them from beating him down. She had opened her door to him and had taken care of his split lip, cuts and bruises, while lecturing him about the stupidity of fighting five kids by himself. Then she had thanked him for his courage and kindness.

 

A twelve year old Hunter had blushed and just shrugged. Hunter himself knew how it felt to be bullied because one was different. Everyone knew in the village that his mother had him out of wedlock. Adults didn’t understand that Hunter paid the price of their contempt for his mother. By criticizing, mocking Hunter’s mother in front of their children and by their intolerance, they allowed their children to bully another child, whose only crime had been to be born to a young and naïve girl, who had been seduced and abandoned by an older man.

 

Hunter had gained the respect he deserved with the other kids with his fists, when he was younger. Growing up he had used his wit, his good looks and took a great pleasure charming the girls and the boys of those who despised him for something beyond his control. Now he was the chief of a little group of followers, who would do anything for him. Marilyn knew that Hunter would always be fine. If he decided to remain in Oark, she was sure that he would be ruling the village. It was his choice, but she secretly hoped that he would make another one, he merited more, and he could have so much more.

 

Marilyn caressed his cheek and smiled at him.

 

“Take care of yourself Hunter, and don’t do anything stupid.”

 

The teenager rolled his eyes. “I promise, I won’t.”

 

Marilyn mounted her horse and looked down at him, she wanted to tell him more, but she knew it was better if she kept quiet. She smiled, waving at him before galloping off towards the main road. Marilyn knew it was the right thing to do, then why did she feel like what she was doing was betrayal?

 

 

***

 

_**Lowlands, the south border within the Middlelands.** _

 

All of Brian’s companions were gathered in the royal tent, waiting for the mysterious messenger. Justin hadn’t had time to question Brian about him.

 

The Prince was aware the man had arrived when a herald asked to see the King.

 

“A messenger is here for you, your majesty,” he announced once he entered the main area. “He has been searched and his weapons have been confiscated.”

 

The King nodded and a tall man came into the room. The visitor was dressed in black, wearing a long tunic, pants, and a sleeveless heavy cloak. Justin couldn’t distinguish his face because it was hidden by a head cloth which only let appear his piercing green eyes.

 

“Leave us,” Brian ordered the herald. The King then turned to the messenger. “How was your journey?”

 

“I travelled from the East guided by the four winds,” the man answered in a muffled voice, with an accent Justin couldn’t place.

 

Brian frowned. “How did you find me?” the King asked.

 

“I looked up to the sky and under the sea, dear brother from the West,” the messenger replied.

 

Justin was quite confused by the exchange, but no one in the room seemed to find it odd. The ruler was still frowning, looking at the man attentively and then he smiled.

 

“Roshan! What the hell?” Brian exclaimed.

 

The messenger burst out laughing and took off his head cloth, revealing his handsome face. Their guest had a lightly brown complexion with flawless features, black hair which was shining in the candlelight and a thin moustache. Justin noticed the golden earring on his right ear.

 

Brian headed towards the man and hugged him warmly, the other man happily returned the gesture, engulfing Brian in his arms.

 

Roshan took the time to greet in the same fashion, Brandon, Ben and Drew. He nodded at Ted, Vic and Michael, who all bowed, which was an indication for Justin that the man was not a mere messenger. Then his eyes settled on him and he glanced at Brian behind him and the King just nodded.

 

Roshan smirked detailing Justin with an appreciative look. “So this is the young man, who succeeded where everybody else failed. I can see why.”

 

“Roshan, this is my consort, Prince Justin of the Kinney’s, Justin, Prince Roshan of Gamor, my brother from the East.”

 

Justin bowed deeply. “It’s an honour to meet you, your highness,” the blond told him in Gamorian.

 

Prince Roshan slightly bent his head, then gave Brian a teasing smile, before turning his gaze once again on Justin. “And you are from the Lowlands, I heard. I have never been there.”

 

“It’s the most beautiful land in the Kingdom, your highness, with fabulous forestry, magnificent landscapes, which would take your breath away,” Justin answered enthusiastically.

 

“Brian, on my next visit, you have to take me there, if that land can produce so much beauty I wish to see it,” Prince Roshan said smiling, his eyes still on Justin making the blond blush at his compliments, which obviously didn’t only concern the Lowlands’ splendor.

 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Brandon warned him.

 

“I never listen to Brandon, he’s a spoilsport,” Prince Roshan said confidingly to Justin lowering his voice and the young man smiled broadly.

 

“Since I’m sure, Brian would not let you go, please tell me dear Justin that you have brothers and sisters, I could convince to accompany me to Gamor,” the Prince inquired.

 

Justin smiled. “I don’t, I’m an only child, your highness.”

 

The taller man frowned, “you mean, your parents have only created one exemplar of such perfection, this is unacceptable,” Prince Roshan commented. He moved closer and took Justin’s hand in his. “You could be such a perfect addition to my serail, a sweet rose in my garden.”

 

“Sweet? But there’s no rose without thorns, your highness,” Justin let him know.

 

Prince Roshan looked at him then smiled seductively. “I’m not afraid of being punctured.”

 

“You are really brave, your highness, however some thorns can be poisonous,” Justin retorted.

 

Prince Roshan turned to the King, “I’m besotted.”

 

Brian shook his head and Brandon, who was standing near his brother glared at Justin.

 

“Roshan, quit flirting with my husband and tell me what brought you here,” Brian said, taking Justin’s hand out of his friend’s grasp.

 

Vic handed the Prince a cup of wine and invited him to take a seat, the visitor thanked the older man as they all sat on the comfortable couches.

 

“I’m glad that at least someone in this tent knows how to receive a guest,” Prince Roshan remarked, before drinking his wine.

 

“The last time I was your guest the only thing you offered was trouble,” Brian reminded him.

 

Prince Roshan laughed. “You are never going to let it go, are you?”

 

“Never,” Brian affirmed. “You owe me for the rest of your life.”

 

“We were there, he owes us too,” Drew added.

 

“Hey! I gave you rubies to thank you for your help,” Roshan recalled.

 

“So what? I love emeralds better,” Drew announced.

 

Justin looked at Brian questioningly.

 

“We helped him kidnap his third spouse,” Brian answered.

 

Prince Roshan laughed probably seeing Justin’s shocked expression.

 

“We were in love, but her father was being difficult,” Prince Roshan explained. “So Ben, Drew, Brandon and Brian were nice enough to help me reunite with my sweetheart.”

 

“I almost lost an eye during that expedition,” Brandon said.

 

“The arrow barely brushed against your hair, Brandon,” Prince Roshan corrected laughing. “Good old times,” he added before taking a serious expression. “Can I speak freely without being heard?” He asked.

 

From a sign from Brian, Drew went outside and when he came back, Justin could hear music playing loudly in front of their tent. All the servants had already been dismissed.

 

“I’m glad to see you Roshan, but I have to confess I’m a bit worried. Why did you find the need to come in person without any escort? I didn’t even know you were in Megarit and your missive was so brief,” Brian stated.

 

Prince Roshan finished his wine and he suddenly had a grave expression, a sheer contradiction to his joyful disposition a few seconds ago.

 

“On my way home from Methône, I intended to pay you a visit in Liberty, but of course things took longer than expected there. You know how those commercial transactions can take forever. I abandoned my plan to meet you since I had to be home for the King’s jubilee. However thanks to Mirach, benevolent God, I was ready to sail for Gamor, when I heard that you were in the Lowlands, so I sent you a missive asking you to wait for me. I didn’t come alone to see you, two soldiers escorted me. My men are waiting for me at Irsey, we will sail immediately once I return. I can’t miss my father’s jubilee, you know how he is, he would disinherit me,” Prince Roshan explained.

 

Brian nodded.

 

“Brian, the emperor sent an emissary to Gamor a month ago,” Roshan announced.

 

“What did he want?” Brandon asked.

 

“I was not privy to that meeting, my father received him discreetly and alone without my older brothers, which is unusual to say the least. After their encounter, he summoned his advisors and councilors. You see, the emissary had a proposal for my father from the emperor. He promised him a small fortune if he gave him access to some of his ports.”

 

“What?” Brian exclaimed. “Did he say why?”

 

“No, he didn’t, I presumed at the time that it was for business purposes,” Roshan replied.

 

“At the time?” Drew inquired.

 

“Yes. However, when I went to Methône I took the North route and I stopped in the Isles of Antorïa. Brian, the emperor sent an emissary there as well and had the same offer, gold for the use of their ports, and the possibility to leave a contingent of soldiers in one of their small islands,” Roshan affirmed.

 

Justin noticed the surprise on Vic and Brian’s companions’ faces, and Roshan did too. Brian’s expression seemed impenetrable at the information.

 

“I guess by your reaction that you didn’t know about that,” Roshan declared.

 

“No, but our men told us that shipyards are appearing every day in the Northern Empire,” Ben revealed.

 

“That’s what our men said too,” Roshan revealed. “It seems that they want to produce the largest fleet known to mankind.”

 

Roshan then turned to Justin. “Tell me Prince Justin, why do you think a man would need so many ships?”

 

Justin felt all eyes on him and he didn’t know if he could speak freely, but Brian gave him an encouraging nod.

 

Justin cleared his throat. “After the age of the land, it’s now the age of the sea, all the monarchs of this world want to rule the seas. Nevertheless, building so many ships only means that the Emperor intends to discover and explore new territories….or conquer existing ones. I assume you wouldn’t be here, if you didn’t think it was the later,” Justin exposed.

 

Justin saw the surprise and the admiration in Prince Roshan’s eyes. “Hmmm…it seems that you are not just a feast for the eyes,” the man commented.

 

“I’m glad you noticed that your highness,” Justin said.

 

“Why now?” Ted wondered. “He had never sent any emissaries before, he refused all ambassadors.”

 

Justin observed Brian, who hadn’t say anything and was deep in thought.

 

“Who can we trust in Mehassina?” Brian asked.

 

“I know two men there that we can trust with our lives,” Ben replied.

 

“I don’t believe in coincidences, Gamor and Antorïa face Megarit and the Isle of Mehassina too, I’m sure he has sent an emissary to their leader as well, we need to find out when and what did he offer,” Brian declared.

 

“The timing is highly suspicious few weeks after the King’s death, perhaps he was betting on a power instability,” Ben remarked.

 

“We will need to talk to our ambassadors and find out how the hell they didn’t know about it,” Drew commented.

 

“It was probably done in secrecy, Roshan said the heir of Gamor was not even in that meeting,” Brandon stated. “I’m sure that bastard from the North didn’t want it to get out.”

 

“But we still need to talk with them, so they can be on their guard,” Vic recommended.

 

“I have to go,” Roshan said raising from his seat. “I needed to warn you in person since the situation is extremely delicate.”

 

They all stood.

 

“I don’t trust the Emperor. I can’t promise you anything Brian, my father seemed tempted by the coins, since the Kingdom’s coffers are often empty, thanks to his silly spending habits. He’s getting older, he’s not too well and he doesn’t want to leave his son an impoverished Kingdom. I will try though to remind him, better the devil you know than the devil you don’t,” Roshan told him.

 

Both men hugged.

 

“Thank you Roshan,” Brian said. “I will never forget what you did.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” Prince Roshan smiled. “I know that you are a busy man, but I think you should visit Gamor soon, to see the King, to remind him that you are his ally. He was not fond of your father, but he likes you.” Then he turned to Justin. “Of course I have an ulterior motive, it will give me an occasion to show your husband the beauty of my native land, who knows? He may be seduced by the country and its Prince,” he asserted.

 

The Prince took Justin’s hands and kissed them.

 

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” Brian announced.

 

Prince Roshan laughed, then with both hands joined, he touched his chin then his forehead bidding them goodbye in the Gamorian’s way.

 

He looked at Brian, “be careful brother.” Roshan then placed a hand on his heart. “May Mirach the almighty be with you,” he told him.

 

Brian nodded.

 

 

***

 

“Fuck,” Brian yelled once his guest left the tent, making Justin startle at his outburst. His eyes were lightened by cold fury.

 

“Why did I had to learn it from Roshan and not our spies? What do we pay them for?” Brian shouted.

 

“Things can be done in secret, Brian. We have eyes and ears, but not everywhere, yet. We are trying to change that, but it takes time, money and well trained people,” Ben explained.

 

“Gamor may be tempted by the coins, but it doesn’t mean that others will be as well,” Vic stated. “They are no fools, Brian, if the Northern Empire attack us, they will be next. I doubt that the Emperor will stop at one kingdom.”

 

“Brian, he could be after Presus and not Megarit,” Ted suggested.

 

“Megarit is richer and bigger,” Drew reminded him.

 

“Or perhaps he’s after both at the same time,” Brandon said.

 

“We are also his entry to the West world,” Ben affirmed.

 

“If the son a bitch thinks for one second that he’s going to take my kingdom, he’s insane,” Brian stated. “I know he’s coming for us, but I’m confused by the timing, why now? We were weaker six months ago, even three months ago,” Brian declared.

 

“Maybe he’s so assured of his victory that he doesn’t really have a timing,” Brandon proposed.

 

“Let’s say we go to war with the Northern Empire today,” Brian stated while pacing.

 

“Brian, we have no certainties, he may just be testing the waters to see if all the kingdoms would stand together to fight him, if he attacks one,” Vic said.

 

“I want to know,” Brian affirmed. “Ben?”

 

“We will have Telian and Presus support for sure. Methône would need to be convinced, with gold, territories or an alliance. As for the others they will probably remain neutral, until they are sure who the winner would be. Goria could use it as an opportunity to attack us, while we are weakened,” Ben explained. “As for the East, Gamor would sell us for golden coins, Tâlal would be neutral and Palmor would do the opposite of what Gamor would do. Let’s not forget that we could be betrayed by one of our allies. We will need to keep them close.”

 

“Militarily?” Brian asked.

 

“Militarily we are ready,” Drew replied. “Your father placed the army above anything else, and we have well trained soldiers, who are loyal to you. We will need more men for sure, our allies would remedy to that and we can take men from the Lands’ militia, except for the Lowlands, our border with Goria would need to be guarded. Our weakness, the lack of machines of war and warships, something tells me that there might be more battles in the sea than on land.”

 

“What about our people?” Brian inquired.

 

“If we can keep the battles in the sea, it would spare our people, but they would need to be prepared if men are taken off the fields. If we decide to go to war, we would need to start rationing right now. Megarians would also need to participate in the war effort. If our people know that we didn’t initiate that war just for the sake of it, they would be behind their King and fight with and for you,” Vic let the King know.

 

Brian then stopped pacing and raised an eyebrow waiting for Ted to speak.

 

“I don’t have to tell you that wars are expensive, above all if they last for years. Right now, we could survive up to five years of war, if we increase the taxes by a large percentage. The court would also have to tighten its belt. I mean, forget the finest silk for your shirts, Brian, less banquets and no crowning ceremony for Prince Justin, something simple will have to do,” Ted revealed.

 

“We can’t cancel it, it will arise suspicions,” Tucker said.

 

“Brian, if there is no act of war from the Northern Empire, I can only strongly advise peace. You have been planning reforms and changes, they can’t occur in a time of conflict,” Vic advised.

 

Brian sighed. “I know that Vic, trust me I don’t want to drag my people right now into a useless war. I want peace, that’s why we need to prepare for war.” Brian looked at his men. “I want a full report from each one of you, about our strengths and weaknesses, and what it will take for us to win an eventual war with the Northern Empire and its potential allies. I want this report for yesterday, you may all leave. We will discuss this further tomorrow.”

 

All of Brian companions left except for Brandon, who stayed behind with a sour expression on his face.

 

“What?” Brian asked him.

 

“You forget a small detail brother, war means that both of us will be gone for a certain amount of time, which will leave the Kingdom in the Taylors’ hands,” Brandon said.

 

Brian sighed, and gave his brother an annoyed look. Brandon could be so exasperating. He couldn’t have waited for them to be alone to mention his distrust of the Taylors, really? Knowing his husband, he was not going to let this go and the King mentally counted waiting for his husband’s explosion. Justin, who had been lost in his own thoughts, probably processing what they have all just learned and the implications, raised his head and stared at Brandon with barely contained anger.

 

“How dare you? Are you accusing us of being so power-thirsty that we will throw Megarit and its people into a bloody civil war? That the Taylors will betray their King, that I will betray my husband for a damn crown?” Justin yelled.

 

“Why not? You tried before,” Brandon shouted back.

 

“The Taylors didn’t start the civil war, you did. You killed my great grandfather and his wife, in front of their son and hundreds of people, who thought that a mere guard, who were not even born in Megarit was not fit to be King, when there were Princes of the blood, who could rule,” Justin yelled back.

 

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. He suddenly felt really tired.

 

“Our great grandfather saved this kingdom from a mad King, one of your people, supposedly fit to rule since he was a nobleman. That piece of shit didn’t care about his people,” Brandon screamed.

 

“Oh please, he didn’t do it from the kindness of his heart, he wanted power and he took it by force, dragging the kingdom into a civil war,” Justin retorted.

 

“He made this kingdom stronger and wealthier,” Brandon affirmed.

 

“And his son was a ruthless ruler, see, your own lineage produced a mad King,” Justin quipped.

 

“Enough,” Brian shouted at both men, who were looking daggers at each other. “We shall all leave the past behind and focus on the present.”

 

“You are right Brian,” Justin admitted to Brian’s surprise, with a carefully controlled tone.

 

Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stared at Brandon. “You don’t get it, do you? We don’t need to take the throne. I’m going to be the Vice-King of Megarit and one day my child will be the future King, a descendant of Matthew of the Taylors, the first of his name, my great grandfather will be the King of Megarit. Don’t you see it? You can’t steal what’s already yours and we didn’t even have to kill anyone to get the throne. There is not only one way of winning Brandon.”

 

Brandon glared at him.

 

“Now Brandon, leave my tent,” Justin ordered.

 

“What the fuck?” Brandon exclaimed in disbelief.

 

“You heard me, this is my home even if it’s temporary and I certainly will not let you or anyone insult me and my family under my own roof, by suggesting that we are traitors, who would stop at nothing to gain power, even destroying the lives of their own people. Get the hell out.”

 

“Justin, you….” Brian started.

 

“Of course you are taking his side,” Justin cut him, furious. “You probably share his views. Is this your idea of a partnership, Brian, based on distrust and suspicion?” Justin asked.

 

“I don’t fucking share his views,” Brian affirmed.

 

“Well, your silence while he was insulting my honor and my family’s says otherwise,” Justin stated.

 

Brian was about to talk when a herald rushed in the tent.

 

“What?” The King shouted.

 

“Your majesty, the captain of the guards requires your presence, it’s urgent, it’s about a challenge to the death between two soldiers.”

 

“Fuck,” Brian exclaimed, “just what I fucking needed.”

 

After a disdainful gaze at the Kinney brothers, his head up, Justin turned his back on them and went into the bedroom.

 

Brian looked at his brother, who was glaring at Justin’s retreating form.

 

“Really Bran? You couldn’t fucking stop yourself, could you?”

 

His brother had the wisdom not to say anything and to look contrite.

 

 

***

 

 

Haydar followed the servant, who led him to the Prince’s bedroom. Justin was sitting on one of the couches, reading a book, he raised his head when Haydar entered.

 

“Please, leave us,” Justin ordered, the servant bowed and left immediately.

 

He then gracefully gestured for Haydar to take a seat opposite him and poured him some wine.

 

“I should have known when Daphne didn’t return straight away that she went to see you.”

 

“You know your best friend,” Haydar smiled. “Did you drink the tea?”

 

“Yes I did.”

 

“May I?” Haydar asked.

 

After a small hesitation, Justin nodded and the man bent to touch the young man’s forehead, it was warm but nothing alarming.

 

“I think I will need urine for some tests.”

 

“You don’t need to run tests, I’m fine, I’m sure it’s nothing.”

 

Haydar was surprised that the Prince seemed so unconcerned.

 

“Justin, your temperature keeps rising for no reason, if it’s not the heat as I suspect this disorder could be caused by an infection or……

 

“Or?”

 

“A pregnancy.”

 

Justin frowned. “I’m not pregnant, it takes longer than that for bearers.”

 

“There are exceptions and you have been practicing a lot,” Haydar joked to lighten up the mood, but Justin kept frowning.

 

“I’m sure I’m not pregnant,” he repeated folding his arms across his chest.

 

“Then we should eliminate that possibility with tests.”

 

“Fine,” he relented. “But not tonight, it can wait for tomorrow.”

 

Haydar was intrigued It was not like Justin to defer anything.

 

“Justin, you have never liked uncertainties. You always want answers immediately, even if it’s not what you want to hear,” Haydar said. “What is it?” The older man added in the old language of the Lowlands, laced with words of their own creation.

 

Justin bit his bottom lip for few seconds, avoiding eye contact with the older man. Something was clearly bothering the young man.

 

“Justin talk to me,” the older man insisted.

 

Justin emitted a long, low sigh. “Sometimes, I feel like things are going so quickly and I don’t have the time to think, process or deal with them. I just want everything to slow down just for a while. Does it make any sense?” He asked talking in their language.

 

“Of course it does, you are a bit overwhelmed and it’s normal, you have been through many changes in a short time. I’m so proud of the way you have dealt with everything. Justin, you can talk to me about anything, I’m not here to judge, but to listen, to understand and help you the best way I can.”

 

Justin game him a weak smile. He remained silent and Haydar started to worry about what was troubling the young man. He had been so strong till now. Haydar mentally chastised himself for not making sure that the Prince was alright. However Justin had seemed fine those past days. He had handled really well the separation with his family and his friends. The Prince had a purpose, getting into the King’s council, he was surrounded by people who were loyal to him, like himself, and above all the King was lavishing attention on him.

 

“I’m not a coward.”

 

Haydar hadn’t expect him to say that, coward was not a word he would associate with Justin or the Taylors for that matter.

 

“Of course not.”

 

“It’s just…..at a back of my mind, it’s there, the small possibility that if everything crumbles, I could just leave and go home. With a child, Haydar, it changes everything. I wouldn’t be able to abandon my child and Brian would not let me leave with our child.”

 

Haydar was sure that even without a child, the King would not let him go. He wondered if he should tell Justin that, or let the young man realize it all by himself. It amazed him that Justin couldn’t see that.

 

“Do you often think of that possibility?”

 

“Not really….But today I did. I wanted to grab my things and just leave and deal with the consequences later.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Haydar saw the flash of anger in Justin’s eyes. “Brandon, that…that…jerk insulted my name, my honor once again. Brian heard him this time, do you think he would have said something to his brother? No, he didn’t even defend me. He remained silent, which means only one thing, he agrees with Brandon. I thought I could have his trust since I can’t have his….”

 

“Love?”

 

Justin didn’t say anything.

 

Haydar sighed. Now things were clearer. “I have listened and I understand. Brandon insulted you and Brian didn’t say anything and it disappointed you, even hurt you. To be honest, I highly doubt that he shares his brother’s opinion.”

 

“He didn’t say a word in my defense.”

 

“Perhaps it’s because you can do that on your own.”

 

Justin looked at him in disbelief. “Which side are you on?”

 

“The truth.”

 

Justin glared at him, and it reminded Haydar when the young man was a mere boy, how he would pout and sulk when Haydar would demolish each of his argument.

 

“Justin, I know that you are doing everything to show the King that you are worthy of his trust, so you two can be great partners. Since he told you he didn’t believe in love, you have decided to settle for a partnership based on respect and trust. It’s wise and I understand that. You two would be companions, friends and confidants, working together to make this Kingdom greater. And today seeing his silence you convinced yourself that he shared his brother’s views and it angered you. Your first instinct was to tell him to go to hell, ride your horse back home and be done with the King. However while fuming, venting your anger, ranting about the imbecility of Kinney men, your temperature raised. I taught and trained you well Justin, you know that a pregnancy could be one of the causes of such fluctuant temperature, before the heat. And there it hit you, with a child you can’t leave, the King would never let you go with his heir. Now you are angry at the King and mourning that little possibility you had in the back of your head. Am I right?”

 

Justin cleared his throat. “You… are a good…listener.”

 

“I know, thank you. Now I want you to listen, because here is the truth. You are angry about the rain, but it’s more about the wind. You are angry that he didn’t defend you, but it’s more about him being unable to give you what you want, his love. You are angry because you have decided to exchange love for trust, and him not trusting you is a glaring evidence of his inability or unwillingness to love you. Justin, you need to understand that you are never going to be satisfied even if you have his trust, because that trust will always be a reminder of what you can’t and don’t have, his love.”

 

“What should I do then?” Justin murmured.

 

“Why should you settle for one and give up the other, why couldn’t you have both?”

 

“But he doesn’t believe in love, he doesn’t want to love me Haydar.”

 

Haydar massaged his forehead. How someone as clever as Justin didn’t get it? Love really drove people crazy and took away their ability to observe and think.

 

“Let me tell you something and several times. It’s raining in this tent.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s raining in this tent, I believe that it’s raining in this tent, it’s raining in this tent, it’s raining in this tent. I want it to rain in this tent.”

 

Justin was frowning at him, confused.

 

“Now let me ask you a question. Prince Justin of the Taylor’s, is it raining in this tent?”

 

He rolled his eyes, “of course not.”

 

“Thank you. If I want it to rain, if I’m convinced of that, if I believe that it does rain, and that the reality indicates otherwise, what does it mean?”

 

“Haydar, it’s not because one say something, want something, and believe in something that it’s the….Oh.”

 

“Oh indeed. You are too focused on what the King says.”

 

“Brian is really honest, he doesn’t lie.”

 

“Only to himself and probably only about that subject. He was distraught when you were ill. He wants you, he’s possessive and he always make sure that you are safe. I don’t think he can deny you anything if you ask. Justin you know him, you share his meals, his bed. Remember what I taught you, if one say something and do the contrary of what one emphasis on…..

 

“I should focus on his actions, they speak louder.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

The young man gave him a bright smile.

 

“You are welcome. But Justin, there is a reason why the King doesn’t want to believe in love, why he thinks he’s unable to love anyone. Many people can show him the road, but it’s his journey and it could be a long and difficult one for the both of you.”

 

“You are right, I understand.”

 

Justin took hold of his hand. “Thank you, I’m so silly.”

 

“You just needed to be reminded of several facts.”

 

Haydar restrained himself from telling Justin how love made people silly. It seemed that Justin hadn’t yet reflected on, or fully accepted the reason why he wanted, needed Brian to love him. This was something Justin needed to work out on his own. It was painfully obvious to the healer that those two were made for each other.

 

Haydar took an object from the pocket of his large coat and presented to the Prince.

 

The young man scrunched his nose and Haydar laughed.

 

The blond groaned, grabbed the object, stood and went towards the lavatory area mumbling about physicians, who wanted people to urinate on demand.

 

 

***

 

 

Brian stood in front of his tent and sighed, tonight, it was just one crisis after another. First Roshan and his information, two of his soldiers wanting to fight to the death, and now he had to try and placate his husband, who was not happy with him. After such an evening he needed to get laid, but he doubted the blond would oblige. Fucking Brandon, he couldn’t keep his big mouth shut. It’s just like when they were younger, his little brother was still cockblocking him.

 

His brother had offered to go apologize to Justin, Brandon knew he had gone too far. However it was late and Brian was not sure that it would work anyway. The little shit was convinced that Brian agreed with what Brandon had said. Brian was indeed suspicious of the Taylors, above all of Matthew of the Taylor’s II, he had to keep an eye on that old fox. It was always difficult for him to trust people at first, they needed to earn his trust, but he knew in his guts that Justin could be trusted, the boy was wise, honest and possessed a strong sense of honor. Justin wouldn’t try to take the throne. Justin was right, their child would be the King of Megarit, a boy who would be part Taylor. The Taylors would have one of their own on the throne.

 

Brian smiled, he had been proud of Justin for holding his own with his brother, he was a tenacious and persistent little shit. When Justin had asked Brandon to leave, Brian had almost let his arousal dictate his actions. He had wanted to drag the blond to their bedroom and fuck him into the mattress, an angry Justin was a fucking turn on, but even if Brandon had crossed the line, he couldn’t let Justin throw his own brother out. Brandon was a Prince of the blood, his own blood. It would be a different story once Justin would be the Vice-King of Megarit.

 

Brian took off his shoes, gave them to a servant and entered the main area. He decided to go bathe first. Hot water was waiting for him. It would have been a more exciting bath with Justin in it though. When he was done, he put the green dressing gown left for him and entered his bedroom ready to do anything to make peace with his husband and then to have an orgasm…perhaps several.

 

The room was lighted by candlelight and a couple or braziers, Justin was sitting on the bed cross-legged a book in his hands. The young man raised his head when he heard his husband enter the room, his face expressionless. Brian immediately noticed that he was not undressed, but wearing a white silk dressing gown, that was not a good sign. Moreover Brian was unable to decipher his mood. He advanced slowly towards the bed, his eyes locked to Justin’s. He then sat on the bed facing the young man and they kept staring at each other in silence.

 

Brian raised a hand to touch the young man’s soft cheek, but Justin backed away avoiding his touch. However Brian couldn’t distinguish any anger in his eyes, the blond was gazing at him, his chin up, challenge evident in his beautiful eyes. Brian narrowed his eyes at the young man and grabbed his husband by the hips bringing him in one swift movement on his lap. With both hands Justin tried to push him away, but Brian quickly took hold of the blond’s hands, placing them behind his back in a firm hold, making him his unwilling prisoner.

 

Brian tried to kiss Justin, but he moved his head away, with a mocking smirk on his lips, after several attempts, Brian settled for sucking on the boy’s neck, making him moan. He went back to the plump tempting lips, almost touching them, but he didn’t do anything, just gazed at Justin’s eyes clouded with lust reflecting his own desire. His husband licked his lips and Brian couldn’t help watching them intently. Brian’s whole body was aching with the need to touch those lips with his, kissing that mouth seemed more important than satisfying his hard and neglected cock. The fact that Justin was flinching away made him even more desperate to feel his mouth. However he too could tempt, play the game, he licked his own lips and saw Justin’s eyes darken. Both their eyes were now locked on their respective lips. It was now a power of wills, and he wondered who would succumb first.

 

Brian could feel the heat radiating from Justin’s body, smell the soap and oil he had used, rose, bergamot and almond. Underneath all of it Brian could perceive his husband’s sweet and unique scent. He released Justin’s hands, the blond didn’t want to escape anymore. He could feel the young man’s hard erection against his hip as Justin could feel his.

 

When Justin bit his bottom lip, Brian knew he was lost, ‘fuck it” he thought, the King surrendered to the Prince, taking his mouth in a scorching kiss, devouring his mouth, sharing the same breath, the same heat, the same desire.

 

Seconds later he was laying Justin on his back, getting rid hastily of his own dressing gown, still kissing the shorter man, his tongue dancing with the young man’s. He opened his husband’s silk garment, eager to feel his skin against his. His hand immediately travelled down to reach the tight opening, he was about to breach with his leaking cock. When his fingers penetrated his husband’s opening, he broke their kiss, his breath short and looked at Justin. Brian smirked and let his finger play with the puckered hole, which was ready, deliciously hot and slippery for their pleasure. Justin gave him a bright smile. The little shit had no intention from the beginning of denying him anything.

 

Brian pushed the tip of his painfully hard member in the star shaped hole and slowly entered his husband with a contented sigh. He thrust deeper, grunting at how the tight walls were gripping him. Brian watched Justin, his eyes closed, his lips slightly open, letting out moan after moan as Brian was inching his cock inside him. Justin’s face was transfigured by the pleasure Brian’s cock was giving him. Like always Brian felt such pride at seeing him like this knowing that he was the one responsible for his bliss. His legs around Brian’s hips, Justin pulled him towards him so he could go deeper. Brian thrust in the tight channel until he was balls deep inside the blond, still watching the pleasure on Justin’s face mirroring his own.

 

His hands on Justin’s face, kissing him eagerly, Brian thrust in and out of Justin’s ass, his sinuous movements drawing from them sounds of pleasure. Brian realized that he would gladly surrender, time after time to feel that perfect bliss Justin and him shared.

 

 

***

 

 

Finally satiated, Brian and Justin were laying in bed, in each other’s arms, after several orgasms.

 

“I don’t share my brother’s views, Justin,” Brian told his husband while playing with his hair.

 

“I know,” the blond answered, caressing Brian’s hard abdominal muscles.

 

“You don’t need me to defend you Justin, your honor, or your family’s name. You can do that perfectly on your own, you can put anyone in their place. The only time I would step in is if someone tries to attack you physically or think they could. Whichever it is, male or female, ruler or peasant, I’m going to hurt them badly,” Brian told him with such a ferocious tone that it made Justin fear for anyone, who would try to do so.

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why the fuck were you so upset?”

 

“I realized it later.”

 

“How?”

 

“A little bird told me.”

 

“Oh fuck, in the Lowlands you probably believe that birds do talk, don’t you?”

 

Justin pinched Brian’s side.

 

“Ouch,” Brian laughed.

 

“Actually….”

 

“There it is, another legend.”

 

“My maternal grandmother used to tell me that a long time ago before men lost their innocence, they could understand what animals said and even talk to them.”

 

“And you believe it?”

 

Justin shrugged.

 

Brian laughed and shook his head.

 

“Brian?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you worried about the Emperor?”

 

“I’m concerned, but there is nothing to worry about Sunshine, we are strong.”

 

“We should try the diplomatic way you know, we could find out if he likes men and arrange a wedding.”

 

“With whom?”

 

“Your dear little brother of course, he could become Vice-Emperor and live far away from Megarit.”

 

Brian laughed. “And it has of course nothing to do with you being angry with him.”

 

“I’m only thinking about what’s good for the Kingdom,” Justin whispered.

 

“You are bad, Justin,” he said smiling.

 

“No, I’m sweet,” Justin answered and kissed the brunet.

 

They were lost for a while in the passionate kiss, savoring each other.

 

“Justin, I don’t want you to do it,” Brian told his husband once they broke their kiss.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Whatever is in your mind, plans, and schemes, to get back at Brandon.”

 

Justin gave Brian an innocent smile. “I don’t know what you are talking about, Brian.”

 

“Justin.”

 

“Brian.”

 

“Justin,” Brian repeated giving him a stern look.

 

“But...Brian,” Justin complained.

 

“You are in enough trouble already.”

 

“For what?” Justin asked surprised.

 

“For flirting with Roshan.”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

“Yes, you did,” Brian said. “But there’s no rose without thorns, your highness,” Brian mimicked in falsetto.

 

Justin laughed. “I was not flirting.”

 

“Yes you were; don’t entice men.”

 

Justin’s mouth fell open, “I don’t.”

 

“Every fucker you meet wants your ass, if you start flirting with them it will only drive them crazy and desperate to get it.”

 

“That’s ridiculous and so untrue and when you say every fucker I meet, it does include you, you know.”

 

“First, I don’t count and two, you handed out your ass to me, so it’s mine and it’s going to remain that way.”

 

“Yes, your majesty.”

 

Brian took his lips in a hot and possessive kiss, taking the young man’s breath away.

 

“Haydar told me once that bearers exhaled something, like a perfume or…I don’t know what he called it, above all when they are in heat, which make others notice them.”

 

“That’s crap, I met bearers that I wouldn’t have touched with Ted’s dick, and the only thing they were exhaling was bad hygiene odors.”

 

Justin laughed.

 

Brian stared at Justin from head to toe, his eyes lingering on his pale skin, his deep blue eyes, his lips and his silky hair.

 

“Can’t you try to look less…?”

 

“Less what?”

 

“Appealing.”

 

Justin gasped, he sat, looking at Brian.

 

“What would you have me do Brian? Wear rags, cover my face and my hair with ashes?”

 

Brian rubbed his chin appearing to consider the proposal.

 

“Brian!”

 

Justin took his pillow and hit Brian several times with it. The older man laughed, took the pillow from the young man’s hands and buried his nose in his neck.

 

“I don’t think it will work anyway,” he said sucking on his husband pale skin. “You are too….”

 

“Too what?”

 

“Noticeable.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“What me?”

 

“I see how men and women look at you, they desperately want you to notice them. I’m sure some would wait in line in the sun without any water for days to have a chance to sleep with you.”

 

“I know, so what?”

 

“So every man you meet wanting you is fine, but it’s not right in my case?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You know what a double standard is, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, Sunshine,” Brian affirmed his lips travelling up to lick Justin’s earlobe before sucking it.”

 

“I don’t understand your logic.”

 

“You are taken, people should not think about you, flirt with you, or touch you, simple.”

 

“You are taken too.”

 

“But I’m the King.”

 

“And?”

 

“It is my duty to make people drool over me, lose their mind, to be a god among men.”

 

“I’m the Vice-King.”

 

“And you belong to the King, Sunshine and anything belonging to the King is forbidden to everyone else.”

 

“Now I am a thing, an inanimate object.”

 

“You get my meaning.”

 

“I can honestly say that I don’t. I know I should have paid attention, when people were talking about you.”

 

Brian laughed and took Justin in his arms. One of the older man’s hand travelled down Justin’s back to fondle one pale globe, while the other reached his hardening member, stroking it.

 

“It doesn’t look inanimate to me Sunshine, you are actually full of life now.”

 

Justin moaned.

 

Brian pushed the blond on his back and lay on top of him.

 

“Now, about that punishment…You know how I enjoy hearing you beg for my cock.”

 

 

***

__

_**South of the Lowlands.** _

 

The sun was starting to rise when Marilyn reached her destination. She dismounted her horse and grabbed her bag, she didn’t even know if the content would be of any use. She then took off the horse’ bridle, the saddle and threw them on the ground. The seer caressed the animal’s head softly humming an old tune that her grandmother used to sing.

 

“Thank you for bringing me here, you are now free to go wherever you want.”

 

The horse neighed and she lightly slapped it on its croup and it left galloping towards the opposite direction. Marilyn stared at the sky which was still stippled with luminous stars. One in particular was shining brighter than the others. Marilyn smiled knowing what the glowing star portended.

 

“One day the sun and the moon will engender an unparalleled dawn. It will appear in a night of thunders and fire, making the earth tremble,” she whispered.

 

Marilyn looked at the ancestral forest, observing the tall almond-brown trees, large towers hiding many secrets. It was the only place she could go, where they wouldn’t look for her.

 

Marilyn stood patiently in front of the trees for a long time watching the sun rise, announcing another day, another beginning, another chance for every being on earth to make the right choices, live their life to the fullest and love. She closed her eyes and a single tear rolled on her cheek, she wiped it immediately, presenting her face to the morning breeze.

 

She waited until she saw the edge of the brilliant sun gleaming through the trees and heard the wind caressing the leaves in a rustling murmur. The seer touched a tree and her fingers lingered on its wet mossy bark. Then Marilyn took a deep breath and stepped into the leaf carpeted path, the twigs crunching under her feet, the pulpy smell of the forest enveloping her. Even if her head was full of uncertainties for her, for the future of her land, her tread was sure.

 

Marilyn passed under the foliage forming an arch above her head, the Gorlean forest attracting her into its pulsing heart, leading her further into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For those who don’t remember what/where the Gorlean Forest is, please see chapter 22: A Legend and a Nightmare. The forest is mentioned elsewhere, but it’s the one with more details about it.
> 
> ** A serail or seraglio is the concubines and wives living quarters. I didn’t want to use to often the term harem (Turkish/Arabic) or Purdah (used in South Asia), because they characterize a time, period, religion etc., in people’s mind. Even if I’m inspired by the Mughal Empire or the Ottoman Empire, I’m trying to stay away from certain words, because my Kingdoms are a mix of a lot of things. So serail, even if it’s Turkish (with an Italian etymology) is the safer term I could think of. You can trust me I made tests, a friend of mine thought it was a place where you go eat, another one that it was a place for orgies. I’m not even going to bother you with what the others said.
> 
> ***Si vis pacem, para bellum, If you want peace, prepare war, a famous quote not mine. There are several meanings to that sentence. The source is not 100% sure, Plato? A man with a name ending by “ius”? I mean Latin scholars are still fighting over it and insulting each other through various articles, well at least it keeps them busy.
> 
> ****The song build a home by the cinematic orchestra set the mood for the last scene with Marilyn, it has such a sweet sadness to it.
> 
> ***Thank you for reading***


	30. The Last Vestige of Childhood

_**Lowlands, The Taylors’ villa, in Aggatta’s Valley, ten years ago.** _

 

Justin was lying on his bedroom floor playing with his wooden soldiers, re-enacting the famous battle of Rophen, where Megarit had faced the King of Presus and his ally the King of Goria, a century ago. The tip of his tongue was out, a sign of deep concentration on his part. The boy was really focused on what he was doing, trying to position each camp according to what his father had told him. The little boy enjoyed hearing about those old battles, which had made Megarit more powerful. Justin straightened up considering his work, he was quite proud of himself. Now it was time to start the battle. He grabbed a figurine on a horse with a small crown he had painted on, and moved it at the front, the King Hadrian III of Megarit.

 

“Soldiers, I lead you to this battle not as your King, but your brother, a son of Megarit,” Justin declared in a deep voice. “Today is not the day where Megarit will be defeated…..”

 

“Today we will fight as one and we will vanquish,” his father finished.

 

Justin raised his head to see his parents in the doorway. He smiled brightly at them.

 

“Papa, come and look, it’s just like in the drawing you showed me. Mama, you have to see it too.”

 

Lord and Lady Taylor entered their son’s bedroom to see his work.

 

“That’s really good Justin, you even have recreated the fortified camps,” his father remarked.

 

“I painted them myself,” the boy announced proudly.

 

“Well done, my love,” his mother congratulated him, caressing his hair before sitting next to him.

 

Craig Taylor looked closely at his son’s creations, “Hmmm, interesting, you did a better work than the last painter we hired,” his father commented, making his mother laugh.

 

“Sweetheart,” his mother started. “We have your early birthday present.”

 

Justin immediately dropped the wooden figurine he wanted to show his mother and looked up at his parents, he finally noticed that his father was holding a wooden trunk in his hands with several holes in it. His father sat on the floor next to his mother.

 

“What is it?” Justin asked happily. His birthday was tomorrow, but his parents always gave him an early present, the day before his birthday, it was a tradition the little boy enjoyed. He was always impatient to find out what his parents had bought for him.

 

“Let’s see,” his mother announced happily, opening the lid, Justin bent to see what was hiding inside, he jumped startled when he heard a grunt. Then he saw that it was a puppy, a small grey and white wolfhound with big brown eyes. Justin gasped in delight. Justin had been begging his parents for a dog for months now. He took the animal in his arms caressing his soft fur. The puppy groaned softly, nuzzled his face and started licking the boy’s face, Justin laughed.

 

“He likes you,” his father pointed out.

 

His dog in his arms Justin sat between his parents. “Thank you so much, it’s the best birthday present ever,” the child exclaimed joyfully.

 

His mother caressed his cheek. “It comes with responsibilities, Justin,” she warned. “You have to take care of him since he’s so little, and when he will grow up, you will look after each other.”

 

“I will take care of him, I swear mama,” he promised before kissing her cheek.

 

“It will be hard work sometimes, puppies can be messy,” his father added.

 

“What are you going to call him?” His mother wondered.

 

Justin scrunched his nose and then chuckled. “I don’t know, I had so many names before and now I don’t remember any of them.” Justin stroked the puppy’s ears. “I should think of something soft and calm, just like him.”

 

At that moment the puppy, who was probably eager to play decided to jump off Justin’s arms and charged at the wooden soldiers, sending them flying everywhere in the boy’s bedroom. Justin’s eyes and mouth widened in surprise and shock.

 

He turned to his parents, who seemed to try hard not to smile.

 

“Justin, he’s chewing on one of your figurines,” his mother noted.

 

Justin run to the dog, “Hey no, give me that,” he yelled, and tried to take his figurine from the dog’s teeth. However the excited puppy escaped and Justin had to chase him around the room. The little boy could hear his parents laugh.

 

“Naughty puppy, give it back. Couldn’t you chose something else, it’s captain Vico of the Mansfield’s, one of my favorites.”

 

***

__

_**Lowlands, the South border with the Middlelands.** _

 

Justin raised his head every time he heard someone approaching the royal tent, he couldn’t help it, he was too anxious. The young man was getting worried by the second. Outside he could perceive the sounds of their retinue of aides, breaking camp and packing. They were almost done, having started since dawn. They had to resume their journey soon.

 

It was not Vico’s habit to disappear for so long. Justin hadn’t seen him last night, and he had presumed that he was probably with Daphne, the twins or wandering in the camp. He hadn’t been worried when he hadn’t seen him when he had woke up. However by late morning, when the wolfhound had not reappeared, and that neither Daphne nor the twins had seen him, Justin had started to fear that something bad had happened to his dog.

 

Justin had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. They had looked around the camp, in the forest without finding him. In order to distract Justin from his concern, Daphne, Emmett and the twins had decided to play cards. The Prince tried unsuccessfully to remain focused on the game, but he couldn’t, since he was watching the tent’s entry nervously. The Prince was losing for the third time, when a guard came in without being announced, holding Vico, followed by Haydar.

 

Haydar rapidly cleared a table, “put him here,” the healer ordered, as the soldier slowly deposited the dog where he was told to.

 

Justin who had stood up immediately when he had seen them come, rushed towards his dog, “oh my god, where did you find him?” Justin asked, his voice breaking with concern.

 

Vico’s eyes were closed and he was grunting.

 

“I found him in the forest, your highness, near the river. He was prostrated and moaning in pain. He vomited blood on our way here,” the man revealed.

 

Justin was horrified as he noticed the amount of blood coating the guard’s tunic. At that moment it felt like an iron fist was clenching around his heart.

 

Vico was breathing with difficulty; Justin put a hand on the dog’s head. Probably sensing his master’s touch, the dog opened his eyes, they were glassy.

 

“I’m here Vico, you will be fine,” the young man whispered to the wolfhound. “What is wrong with him Haydar?” Justin asked panic evident in his voice.

 

Haydar was inspecting the dog’s body. “There are no wounds or bites. If he vomited blood, it may be an internal bleeding,” the healer revealed.

 

“There was blood where I found him as well,” the guard informed them.

 

Haydar wandered his hands near the dog’s abdomen and the wolfhound barked painfully, making Justin even more distressed.

 

“It seems to be his stomach,” Haydar let them know.

 

“Master Haydar, do you think he has eaten something poisonous?” Dalia asked.

 

“I’m sure we can give him something,” Rosa said hopefully.

 

Daphne, who had run out of the tent once the inspection had started, came back, out of breath, holding Haydar’s bag which contained his medical instruments. She handed it to the older man, who thanked her. Haydar took out the wooden tube he used to listen to internal sounds and place it on the dog’s heart. After few seconds, he straightened up with a worried expression.

 

“His heartbeats are not regular, his heart is too slow your highness,” Haydar announced.

 

At that moment the dog moved and regurgitated some blood, his eyes rolling in his head. Justin heard a faint cry, probably one of the twins. The blood coming out from the dog was so dark, almost black. The Prince grabbed a cloth and cleaned his dog’s mouth.

 

“He is going to be fine, isn’t he?” Daphne inquired tears in her eyes.

 

Justin stared at Haydar. The older man looked at Justin with a sad expression, answering Justin’s silent question, with his eyes. Justin felt suddenly cold and he gave the man a slow disbelieving head shake, letting out a whimper.

 

“He can’t…..” Daphne started unable to finish her sentence.

 

“Daphne….it’s….too late,” Justin said choking out his words, pressing a fist against his aching chest, tears of pain blinding his sight. The young man felt himself going weak, he fell on his knees and put his arms around his dog’s neck.

 

“Vico,” Justin whispered, then he started to sob softly.

 

***

 

When Brian entered the royal tent, what he saw alarmed him instantly. The twins were in one corner, in each other’s arms crying, Emmett and Daphne were in another in the same state. One of his guards was standing there, a crestfallen look on his face covered in blood. Then he saw Haydar his shoulders dropped, watching Vico laying on the table. Kneeling near his dog, his hands around the wolfhound’s neck, Justin was sobbing. The sound of his husband’s cries seemed to go straight to Brian’s heart piercing it and making it bleed.

 

He advanced towards Justin and touched his shoulder, “Justin,” he murmured.

 

The young man raised a face glistening with tears. Justin opened his mouth, but he didn’t seem to be able to form words, his chin trembling. “He is dying,” Justin finally said in an emotion-choked voice.

 

Brian knelt next to him, putting his hands on Justin’s back. The young man turned to him and buried his head in Brian’s neck. The King held him tightly while the young man cried.

 

Brian rubbed the shorter man’s back, “I’m sorry, Justin, I’m sorry.”

 

The King hadn’t even contemplated such an epilogue, he had been frustrated at the dog for delaying their departure and for worrying his husband. He was sure the annoying wolfhound would reappear soon enough, and Justin would realize that he had been concerned for nothing. Brian had told Justin that he was overreacting, that Vico had probably found a new friend or another dog he wanted to fuck. Justin had laughed, but Brian had seen the anxiety still present in his eyes.

 

“Your highness…He has been suffering like this certainly for hours,” Haydar started, then he sighed, “we need to do the right thing….and put an end to his agony.”

 

Justin moved away from his arms, turning to Haydar with a pained expression and looked at the dog, who was struggling to breath. He quickly wiped his tears with his hands.

 

“You are right Haydar, just let me say goodbye,” Justin spoke standing. “I should do it, I’m responsible for him.”

 

“You don’t have to Justin, I can do it,” Brian said standing too. He doubted Justin would be able to end his beloved dog’s life, even out of mercy.

 

Justin’s eyes were fixed on his dog, “I have to, I promised to take care of him.”

 

Brian knew it was a bad idea. “Justin, you don’t want that to be your last memory of him,” Brian said.

 

“I will do it,” the guard announced. “If his highness agrees.”

 

The blond didn’t say anything for a long time.

 

“Justin?” Brian called.

 

The blond gave him an empty stare, then he finally nodded. “Yes, thank you,” he whispered at last.

 

Justin knelt once more and caressed Vico’s fur, before placing his forehead against the dog’s head.

 

“Oh Vico….My dear friend….I’m so sorry I was not there to protect you. I know I failed you. I’m so….sorry. I love you Vico. I’m going…to miss you…so…so...much, you have no idea.” Justin caressed the dog’s head slowly, wiping with his other hand, the tears which were falling. “You are going to a better place, I’m sure. You will see mother, she is going to take care of you for me. I will never…never forget you. I will treasure our memories together forever,” Justin affirmed. He kept his forehead against his dog for a while, before standing up.

 

The twins, Emmett and Daphne in tears one by one, came near the table to kiss or touch the wolfhound.

 

“Please….do it…. now,” Justin asked the guard, his voice breaking.

 

Daphne, Emmett and the twins gathered around him.

 

The guard moved near the table, he too touched the dog, caressing his head, then he grabbed the dog’s head and turning it at an unnatural angle, he broke his neck with a crack sound. After that he put the head back on the table delicately.

 

Justin moved to the table and stroked Vico’s fur, “we need to bury him before we leave,” he stated.

 

“Please, let me take care of it, your highness, I would like to clean him first,” Haydar said. “It’s the least I could do.”

 

“If his highness permits it, I would like to help, master Haydar,” the guard announced.

 

Justin simply nodded, clearly unable to speak.

 

“Thank you Haydar,” the King said.

 

Daphne took her shawl and cover the dog with it. The guard wrapped the dog in it and took him away. He was about to leave when Justin stopped him.

 

“What is your name?” The Prince asked

 

“Blake, your highness.”

 

“Thank you Blake, thanks to you I was able to say goodbye, I’m also grateful for your act of mercy. I will not forget what you did today.”

 

“Your highness, Vico was well liked among the men,” the guard declared.

 

Justin lowered his eyes and the guard and Haydar took their leave. After a long hug to her friend, Daphne left followed by the twins and Emmett, who gave Brian a sad smile.

 

Justin remained in the middle of the area, looking totally distraught. Brian sat on one of the couches.

 

“Come here Justin,” Brian whispered.

 

“I’m fine Brian.”

 

“Perhaps, I am not. I didn’t expect it but I’m going to miss that ball of fluff. Who’s going to bite your intruders by the balls? Who is going to keep the girls occupied so that I can have some time alone with you? I’m going to miss tripping on him each morning, when I wake up and his drool on my boots.”

 

Justin gave him a quivering smile.

 

“Come to me.”

 

Justin moved towards him and Brian pulled him onto his lap, taking him in his arms. The young man buried his face in his chest. Brian caressed his hair in a soothing motion.

 

“I was not there Brian….I was not there, he suffered alone,” Justin whispered. “I was not with him, I abandoned him when he needed me the most,” Justin added.

 

“It was not your fault Justin,” Brian assured him.

 

Brian knew that Justin was in too much pain, that he was overwhelmed by guilt to see reason. There was nothing Brian could do to help him right now, he could just hold him as the young man cried. He wished he could alleviate Justin’s sorrow. Brian didn’t expect to hurt so much over a pain which was not even his own.

 

***

 

Haydar guided Blake towards his tent which fortunately was still up, he told the servants, who were working nearby on another tent that he would need it for a little while. He didn’t even wait for them to agree, and entered it. Haydar ordered Blake to place the dog on one of the tables.

 

Haydar immediately looked for the bag containing the material he would need. When he found it, he brought it to the table. He took off Daphne’s shawl from the dog, and felt a soreness in his throat and lungs, watching Vico’s lifeless body.

 

“Master Haydar?”

 

He turned to Blake, he had almost forgotten that the guard was there.

 

“Vico was important to you too,” Blake said. It was not a question from the man, just an observation based on what he could see and he was right.

 

Haydar caressed the dog’s head. “Yes he was, he helped me find out what had poisoned his master, you know. He was such a clever dog.”

 

“The Prince is going to miss him terribly, isn’t he?”

 

Haydar sighed, “Yes, he will, he was more than a pet for him, he was a friend, a guardian. I used to call him the Prince’s shadow. I….I didn’t know that it would hurt me so much to see him lifeless.”

 

“We are so used to seeing our animals around, almost as part of our environment, we kind of think that they will remain with us forever.”

 

“It appears that you are speaking from experience.”

 

“I do, I grew up on a farm, surrounded by animals, and they were my companions. My father first taught me what death was, when a lamb he had entrusted me to was eaten by a wolf.”

 

It was probably why the young man had known exactly what to do to end Vico’s life, Haydar thought.

 

“Why did you ask to do it Blake?”

 

He didn’t feel the need to explain further, he knew that Blake understood exactly what he was talking about.

 

“I didn’t think it would be wise to have someone so close to the Prince put his dog out of his misery.”

 

“It was really considerate of you, Blake.”

 

Blake shrugged, “It was nothing.”

 

Haydar gave him a weak smile, “thank you.”

 

Blake nodded.

 

Haydar extracted from the bag a small kit containing some of his chirurgical instruments. The healer opened it and looked for the best tool.

 

“Master Haydar, what….are you going to do?” Blake wondered seeing him take a thin blade.

 

“I need to know what killed him, Vico had spent all his life outside, in the Valley and in the forest. He always went out with his master to explore, sometimes on his own. That dog knew the dangers of a forest or an unknown environment. If it was his stomach, it means that he ate or drank something poisonous, and I want to know what.”

 

“I see.”

 

Haydar grabbed the blade, but he turned to the young man before cutting the dog’s flesh. “You don’t have to stay Blake, it’s not a pleasant thing to watch, I’m used to it, and you may not be.”

 

“I want to assist you, please tell me how I can help.”

 

Haydar considered him and then nodded, “I may need basins to place the organs if necessary, you can find some near that chest.”

 

Blake quickly obeyed and brought everything near the table.

 

“There is a cloth on that trunk, you can place it on your nose, if you put a few drops of mint oil on it, it would help to mask the smell.”

 

“I will be fine, Master Haydar, I can bear the smell of putrid flesh.”

 

“Thanks to the life on a farm or the battles?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Well then, please hold the candlelight.”

 

***

 

Michael entered the tent still set for the healer, David was finishing a bandage for a servant girl, who had apparently hurt herself. Michael watched as David was tending to the girl with a lot of gentleness. The physician tied both ends of the bandage together and smiled at the young woman, “that’s it Becca, you will be as good as new, very soon.”

 

“Thank you so much Master David,” the brown haired girl said, blushing slightly.

 

The squire was sure she had a crush on the healer, who knows? Perhaps she had purposely hurt herself to get attention from the man. Michael cleared his throat to make his presence known. David raised his head and his smile vanished immediately seeing his visitor, his reaction pained Michael. There was a time when David would have lightened up when he saw him, a time when he would have left what he was doing to spend some time with him. Michael missed it.

 

“I better go now, there is still so much to do,” Becca told them.

 

“Try not to wet your bandage and if you feel any discomfort come to see me,” David advised.

 

“I will Master David,” she stated with a big smile, before leaving them alone.

 

Michael had to shake his head, women, they really didn’t know when to give up. What about him? Could he? He didn’t seem able to stay away from David. He was persuaded that there was still hope, a way to rekindle their relationship, he cared for the older man. He may be in love with Brian, but he didn’t want to be alone while waiting for his best friend to realize that they were made for each other.

 

David started cleaning his instruments and then he began to pack them.

 

Michael smiled at him engagingly, “do you need any help? I have time, I’m done with the King’s horses.”

 

“No thank you, I’m fine.”

 

“David…please.”

 

The older man looked up, “please what Michael?”

 

Michael sighed. He didn’t really know what to say, how to make David understand that he was trying to change.

 

The squire rubbed the back of his neck, “I know you hate me and I deserve it, but I miss you David, I know I have no right to ask for anything, I just ……I miss you, and it hurts to see you so cold to me. I’m trying to change and be a better person and I could use your influence.”

 

David considered him for a long time and then his eyes focused on something on Michael’s head.

 

“You are bleeding,” the healer remarked.

 

Michael touched his head and felt the blood, just above his hairline.

 

“Take a seat and let me see,” David ordered.

 

“It’s nothing,” Michael proclaimed.

 

“Let me be the judge of that.”

 

Michael obeyed and sat on the stool the servant girl had just vacated. David took a cloth, wetted it and started cleaning the small wound.

 

“How did you get that?” David asked.

 

Michael shrugged, “I don’t really remember.”

 

David stopped his movement and looked at the man, “you are lying.”

 

Michael grimaced, “fine, but don’t laugh at me.”

 

David resumed his task, “tell me.”

 

“I kind of….I slipped on a horse’s manure and hit my head on a bucket.”

 

David’s movement’s stilled once again, and Michael didn’t have to see him to realize that he was smirking.

 

Michael grimaced, “you can laugh you know, I deserve it.”

 

The healer took a green ointment and applied it on the wound, “I’m sure the stable boys had a good laugh.”

 

“Those jerks couldn’t stop laughing, I’m going to make their life a living hell, it will teach them.”

 

“Did you hear about the Prince’s dog?” David asked.

 

“Yes, it’s so sad, he was a great dog, one I wished I had growing up. Mine didn’t even like me and spent most of his time peeing on my clothes, but when he died I cried myself to sleep during several nights. I can’t imagine what Prince Justin is feeling.”

 

“I thought you would be happy that he’s hurting.”

 

“I told you, I’m trying to be a better person, David. He’s not my favorite person, but I’m trying to have empathy.”

 

“That’s good Michael,” David said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

Michael placed his hand on his and smiled up at him. The squire tried to convey in his eyes, how much he missed him and cared for him.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Someone behind them asked breaking any connection Michael had with David.

 

David removed his hand from his shoulder and Michael saw the luminous smile he gave Kip.

 

“No, of course not, Michael has hurt himself and we were talking about that poor dog,” David answered.

 

“I came to help you pack and show you how enjoyable it could be, when it’s done with the right person,” Kip stated throwing a seductive glance at David.

 

David was about to say something when a page boy entered his tent.

 

“Master David, the chief of the guards requires your presence.”

 

David sighed, “it never stops.” The healer looked at Michael then at Kip, before grabbing his bag and following the page boy.

 

“It’s not going to work, Michael,” Kip warned once David had left.

 

“What?”

 

“Your little game, he’s done with you.”

 

Michael smiled, “you wish, he still loves me. You can use all your whore tricks on him, but you are not going to keep him, you are just a distraction.”

 

Kip smiled, a confident smile which pissed Michael off.

 

“Yes, it’s so sad, he was a great dog,” Kip singed-song, channeling Michael’s voice. “That’s pretty pathetic Michael, using the death of a dog to get closer to your former lover.”

 

Michael stood and advanced towards Kip. “Shut the fuck up, I’m not using that dog’s death.”

 

Kip’s grin didn’t waver, “are you telling me that you are really sorry for that dog? Interesting. Perhaps I shouldn’t be so surprised, it’s obvious that you have more respect for animals than you have for human beings.”

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 

“You have a brain…I think….You figure it out.”

 

“Listen you fucking whore….”

 

“Michael,” David gasped.

 

Michael hadn’t hear him come back.

 

“I think you should leave,” David said coldly.

 

“Yes, please do,” Kip added with a smug smile, “my lover and I have better things to do.”

 

Michael glared at Kip before exiting the tent fuming.

 

***

 

Haydar sighed considering the dog’s abdomen, it was what he had suspected from the beginning, an internal bleeding. The healer couldn’t see anything.

 

“What do you think happened master Haydar?” Blake wondered.

 

“I don’t know, we will need to check every organ, move the candlelight closer please.”

 

Haydar, could barely see the organs, he plunged his hands in Vico’s viscera, and then using his small scissors, he cut the first organ. He inspected the lungs, they were drenched with blood but they seemed fine. After that he retrieved the heart, which appeared healthy, next the liver and the spleen. Then the physician took off the next organ that he placed in a separate basin.

 

“His stomach is inflamed and not in a good shape,” Haydar commented looking at it intently.

 

“So it’s something he ate?”

 

“Probably, but I wonder what it is? Plants causing an internal bleeding are rare, they need to be laced with something else to cause such damages.”

 

Haydar then proceeded to cut the stomach to see what it contained, but before he did so, the healer frowned, noticing the small dark dots on the dog’s stomach. When he finally was able to reveal its content, both men gasped in shock and horror.

 

***

 

Blake stood slightly away from the group as the wooden box containing Vico’s body was buried. Master Haydar had done an amazing work sewing up the dog, nobody could suspect that he had opened him to check his organs. Blake watched the Prince, so pale, watching the box with a pained stare and his teeth biting on his bottom lip. It was clear that the young man was trying not to cry or scream, seeing his best friend being covered in ground. Holding his hand, the King was staring at the Prince with concern.

 

His hands held behind his back, Prince Brandon was looking at the Prince as well, with an expression Blake couldn’t decipher. Prince Brandon had always been an enigma for him, he was a man difficult to read or understand. For Blake he was even more closed off than the King, if possible. It was not a secret that he was wary of the Prince in general and the Taylors in particular. Blake didn’t understand how anyone could doubt that Prince Justin was a good man. Perhaps Prince Brandon knew or saw something that he didn’t.

 

Blake watched the King’s men, who all had grave countenances. Emmett couldn’t retain his tears and Ben handed him a handkerchief. The twins were quietly sobbing, holding each other tightly, the poor girls were obviously attached to the animal. The priestess rubbed Dalia’s shoulder. She had had difficulties saying the prayers for the dog earlier on, clearly upset by the dog’s death.

 

The soldier’s eyes met Master Haydar’s and he wondered if the older man would share with Prince Justin and the King what they had found out inside the dog. He had promised the healer to remain silent, and he was a man of his word.

 

Once the box was buried, they all left, the King leading a visibly distressed Prince Justin towards the carriages. Master Haydar came to stand near him. The both of them observed as the King escorted the Prince in his litiere.

 

“Would you join me in my carriage, Blake?” Master Haydar asked. “Don’t worry about your superior, I have already informed him that I will require your services and he agreed.”

 

Blake was surprised, his superior was a real pain in the ass. Unless there was an emergency or someone was bleeding profusely they had to be at their post, no excuses.

 

“I can be very persuasive,” Master Haydar explained as if he had read his thoughts.

 

“Then, I will join you.”

 

Blake followed the healer to a dark carriage, when he got in, he saw that there was another occupant inside, a man he had seen before, who was part of Prince Justin’s house.

 

“Blake, this is Amaury Harcourt, the Prince’s clerk and financial advisor.”

 

The man eyed him intently, then he nodded and Blake did the same.

 

“Blake was with me when we made the shocking discovery,” Master Haydar let the clerk know.

 

“Can he be trusted?” Harcourt asked.

 

“Yes, he can,” Haydar replied.

 

Blake smiled, glad to notice that the healer trusted him.

 

“When are you going to tell the Prince?” Harcourt wondered.

 

Blake knew exactly what they were talking about.

 

“Soon, just not yet, I don’t want to add to his pain,” Master Haydar answered.

 

Harcourt ran his hand through his hair, “who could have done that? Do you think it is linked to the Prince’s poisoning?”

 

Haydar shook his head, “I don’t think so. The poison was the work of someone skilled. This was not the work of a professional, putting crushed glass in a piece of meat to kill animals is an old trick, everyone knows it.”

 

Blake had felt for the poor dog, when he had found out what had caused his death. Vico must had went through terrible pain, a real agony. It was obvious that the dog hadn’t found that meat in the forest. There were located in an area which was quite far from any village. The first village was several miles away and one needed a way of transportation to access it. There were no inhabitants in the area, so no livestock to protect from dangerous wolves, foxes or wild dogs. Also, even if there were present and were a threat, no peasants even a rich one would waste meat to kill wolves and dispatch it in the forest. They would use traps, they were cheaper and they could reuse them indefinitely. It didn’t make any sense. Besides, Blake had went back where he had found Vico and he hadn’t found any trace of meat anywhere.

 

No, Vico got the meat from their camp. Master Haydar and him had thought about all possible theories, Vico could have eaten the meat intended for someone else, but no one in the camp was ill. As a dog, Vico had resisted longer than a human being would have with crushed glass in their stomach, any man would have bled from inside an hour or so after eating it.

 

“I can’t imagine someone wanting to hurt Vico,” Blake said. He didn’t realized that he had uttered his thoughts out loud until he saw Harcourt’s mocking smirk.

 

The man turned to Haydar, “A naïf, how refreshing.”

 

“Harcourt,” Master Haydar warned.

 

“I’m not naïf,” Blake objected, glaring at the clerk.

 

“It was not about Vico, Blake, whoever did that wanted to hurt the Prince. It was personal,” Master Haydar affirmed.

 

“We need to inform the King and his men, Master Haydar,” Blake said.

 

“You will not say a word, do you hear me?” Harcourt told him menacingly.

 

“Why the hell not? They killed a dog, what if next they decide to target one of his friends, like Daphne or you Master Haydar?” Blake insisted.

 

He saw Harcourt roll his eyes.

 

“We can’t say anything yet, we don’t want the culprit or the culprits to think that they have been found out. We are going to investigate and we will catch them,” Master Haydar explained. “Vico died from something poisonous he found in the forest.”

 

“But…..” Blake started.

 

“But nothing,” Harcourt cut him. “We don’t know who could have done it, it could be a servant or someone close to the King. As far as I am concerned everyone is a suspect, even you.”

 

“What...I wouldn’t,” Blake exclaimed shocked.

 

“Why not? You are the one who found him, you could have given him the meat,” Harcourt continued.

 

“Harcourt, that’s enough, Blake didn’t do anything, on what I observed from Vico’s stomach, he had probably eaten the meat the night before, and Blake was not even in the camp, he went to the village, he passed out there after many drinks and came back in the early hours,” Master Haydar told him.

 

“How…do….you?” Blake stammered eyes wide, giving the healer an incredulous look.

 

Blake didn’t know what he was the most surprised about, the fact that Harcourt thought he was a suspect or that master Haydar had checked his whereabouts to clear him from any suspicion.

 

Master Haydar turned to him, “Blake, I need you to keep that information to yourself the Prince’s safety is at stake. We want to protect him from being harmed or hurt and those around him. But we can only do it if we keep what we have found out a secret.”

 

“I understand, but you can’t stay with the Prince or with his friends every second of the day, you need people to protect him,” Blake mentioned still concerned.

 

“Thank you for your advice, but we have already taken care of that,” Harcourt revealed disdainfully.

 

“Harcourt, perhaps you should go back to your own carriage,” Master Haydar told the clerk.

 

“With pleasure, I have to inform Peare about Vico,” he announced opening the door. “I hope you know what you are doing with this one,” he added before leaving.

 

“What is his problem?” Blake inquired once the clerk left.

 

“He is just angry because he has to be the messenger of bad news, don’t worry about him. I need to ask you a question.”

 

Blake frowned wondering what it was all about, “yes?”

 

“Why are you a soldier Blake?”

 

The man didn’t expect such a question.

 

Blake shrugged, “my father was a soldier before he was hurt and he became a farmer. My grandfather and my great-grandfather were soldiers too. I just followed their path. I like it, I made great friends and it’s an honour to serve my Kingdom.”

 

“What about following your own path?”

 

“It kind of became mine.”

 

“You are a carer Blake, you can keep your calm during a stressful situation and above all, you know what secrecy means. Those are qualities I’m looking for.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For my apprentice.”

 

Blake’s mouth fell open, “you want me…. to be your…. apprentice, to become a healer?” He stuttered.

 

What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he form a correct sentence, it was not surprising that Harcourt thought he was an idiot.

 

“You can at first be my assistant and if you think it could be your path, I could teach you the art of healing.”

 

“It’s so unexpected, Master Haydar.”

 

“Take some time to consider my offer, but I will need an answer, soon.”

 

“But what about my duty, my commitment as a soldier?”

 

“I can free you from that commitment.”

 

Blake was about to thank him for his proposal, to let him know that it was such a great honour, that he really enjoyed assisting him with Vico. He was about to promise him that he would come back to him with an answer, as soon as possible. However that was not what came out of his mouth.

 

“Master Haydar, I accept your offer,” he said.

 

***

 

Justin was unable to say for how long they had been on the roads. Settled in the litiere, he was watching the landscape through the window, which was veiled to protect the occupants from the roads’ dust. The young man was trying to ignore the looks his travel companions were throwing his way. He didn’t want to be asked once again if he was fine. He was not fine, he had lost a member of his family and his heart was now broken.

 

Justin couldn’t remember a moment of his life without Vico in it, they had so many great memories together. Vico had been such a great support when Justin’s mother died, the wolfhound probably sensing his master’s pain, didn’t leave Justin’s side for weeks, he became his shadow, protecting him, omnipresent and comforting. What was he going to do without his faithful friend?

 

He was angry at himself, he felt so guilty, he should have made sure that Vico was safe. He should have made sure that he was not wandering in the forest at night. Distracted by his worries, his pleasure, Justin had forgotten his promise, his duty to always look after his dog. Vico had suffered alone, in the dark, when he was in his bed, blissfully unaware of his dog’s pain. What kind of master, what kind of friend was he? Vico had remained by his side, when he was laying on his bed, dying from a mortal poison. What had he done? He was not surprised to feel the wetness on his cheeks that he quickly wiped.

 

Justin felt the rain before it appeared, it began like a quiet whisper in the air, before the rain descended in little gleam-drops of silver in the summer sky, which was amazingly blue. The sun was shining brightly as teardrops of rain were falling, Justin closed his eyes, trying to focus on the sound of the rain, a harmonic thrumming. He remembered how he enjoyed running in the rain with Vico, how they would come back covered in mud.

 

“Do you remember what your grandmother used to say about the rain, when the sun was still shining?” Daphne asked, putting her hands around his waist, her chin on his shoulder.

 

Justin’s lips twitched in a weak smile, “she used to say two spirits from the forest were getting married, and that if a mortal made a vow they would grant it, because it was a time for celebration and happiness for them.”

 

“Do you care to make one?”

 

“Even they don’t have the power to go back in time, Daph.”

 

“Perhaps not, but they could allay your grief.”

 

“It feels like I didn’t only bury my friend today, but somehow my childhood, does it make any sense?”

 

“Yes it does, it’s like with him we could keep our child’s heart.”

 

Daphne kissed his cheek, “in honour of Vico we should try to still be young at heart and believe in vows and spirits, come on, make a wish.”

 

Justin looked at the forest and closed his eyes tightly, suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his lower abdomen, and he leant forward expelling a pained hiss, biting his lips.

 

“Jus, what it is?”

 

The pain disappeared as quickly as it appeared, Justin took a deep breath.

 

“I’m fine, it’s nothing, it’s gone, I think I should try to rest a little.”

 

“Do you want me to call on Haydar?”

 

“No, I’m fine,” Justin insisted, looking at the other occupants of the litiere, who had stopped what they were doing, alerted by Daphne’s voice. “I will just rest, it was just a cramp.”

 

Justin took the cup of water Emmett handed him, drank it all and lay on the large couch, closing his eyes. The rain had stopped falling, it was too late, and he hadn’t made his wish.

 

***

 

_**South of the Middlelands, Bergha Town.** _

 

Brian was glad when they finally reached their destination, just as the sun was setting. The King hated travelling during the night, above all with such an imposing escort and a long line of carriages and wagons.

 

The citadel where Carl had took up residence was basically in the middle of a forest. It was an old fort, from the ancient times, with a rectangular base and four large square-based towers, made of large grey stones from the Middlelands quarries, now partially hidden with ivy. The citadel was overlooking the town of Bergha, small villages and hamlets around it.

 

The place was lighted, Brian could see men on the wall walk on the ramparts. It was so like Carl to choose such a place as his home, when he could be living in a comfortable palace. Brian thought that the place was in the old man’s image, antique, wild, authentic and strong.

 

They were going to spend a couple of days, just the time to get reserves, rest and for him to convince Carl that he should come back to the capital and run the academy. After that, they would leave to meet Queen Bitch at the fortress of Halban in Shamsra, which was not too far. Then it would be home, finally. Brian and his companions had been on the roads for so many weeks now, he would be glad to go back to Liberty. He was now impatient, he had so many things to do, issues to resolve and he needed to affirm his power.

 

Brian watched behind him at the litiere wondering how Justin was holding up. The younger man had declined to ride his horse for the remaining miles to Carl’s residence, remaining in the litiere. Brian had hoped that he would accept. The King hadn’t been able to check on his husband, since they had decided not to have a pause during their journey, so they could reach Bergha before nightfall.

 

Vico’s death had been so brutal and he could see that even if Justin was trying to put up a bold front, he was truly devastated. Brian had hated seeing him so upset, he hadn’t been able to bear Justin’s pain, and he would have given anything to ease his hurt.

 

Brian and his men penetrated the paved courtyard lighted by several torches. Carl was waiting for him surrounded by his men, a jovial grin on his face. Brian smiled down at him and dismounted his horse. He had barely placed his feet on the ground, when he was immediately engulfed in a bear hug, his friend not minding the protocol.

 

“Your majesty, it’s such a pleasure to see you in my humble abode,” the man said.

 

Brian returned the hug, laughing at the older man’s exuberance, “I’m glad to see you too.”

 

“Oh fuck!” Carl exclaimed taking a step back, and bowing. “I should have done that first, I’m sorry, your majesty.”

 

Brian laughed, “you are forgiven.” The King then examined his friend. “I can see that retirement has been good for you,” he said, looking at the man’s stoutness.

 

Carl laughed and touch his prominent belly, “I’m unable to resist ale and roasting.”

 

Brandon and the others joined them and Carl greeted them in the same manner, teasing them and asking several questions about their journey. Out of the corner of his eye, Brian saw Tucker, helping Justin out of the litiere and escorting him where they were all standing. When they approached Brian proceeded to introduce him to the older man.

 

“Carl, this my husband, Prince Justin of the Kinney’s, Justin, this is a dear friend of mine, Lord Carl of the Horvath’s.”

 

Justin nodded and Carl immediately bowed, when he raised his head the retired soldier winked at Brian.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lord Carl, how kind of you to open your home to us,” Justin said.

 

Brian noted how despite his smile, Justin looked tired and drained.

 

“The pleasure is all mine, your highness, I hope you will find my humble house comfortable,” Carl spoke.

 

“I am sure we will,” Justin stated. “This citadel is truly beautiful.”

 

“It took a lot of sweat and blood to return it to its former glory, but I’m quite proud of the result,” Carl said.

 

“As you should be,” Justin affirmed.

 

“After such a journey, you need some rest, please let me escort you to your chambers,” Carl suggested.

 

They entered a large hall, several tapestries were hanging on the walls. They took one of the two imposing stairs leading to the second story, and after a maze of corridors they reached their chambers. It was a large room with thick colourful carpets, benches, oak cupboards, a table, and chairs. There was a big four poster bed with several fur coverlets. A side of the room was reserved for the bath with a big wooden tub. Brian noticed two other doors probably leading to the wardrobe and the lavatory.

 

“I will let you freshen up and have a little rest, before dinner,” Carl declared. He bowed before leaving their chambers.

 

Justin went to the fireplace to warm up, the nights were colder in the Middlelands and it was wetter. He didn’t intend to be present at the dinner, he was sure he could be excused. They would be staying here for two more days, he would have the opportunity to attend another dinner. Justin couldn’t today, he couldn’t pretend to be happy when his heart was in pieces. He glanced at Brian who was staring at the scenery through one of the windows, lost in his thoughts. Justin noted that it was the first time, they found themselves alone in a room and were not in each other’s arms, kissing or tearing at each other’s clothes.

 

There was suddenly a knock on the door, Brian told whoever it was to come in. Several servants brought their chests and trunks. They opened a couple of them containing their clothes and bath essentials. Two servants had brought, wine, some fruits, and ewers and basin sets. When they were done they quickly left the room.

 

In the silence of the room, Justin removed his coat and sat on the bed. He started to take off his boots, he felt Brian’s intense gaze on him, but he didn’t meet it. He was wondering what Brian was still doing here. He was sure that Carl and him had many things to talk about. Justin was about to tell Brian that he didn’t have to worry about him, when the older man spoke first.

 

“It was a long and painful day for you,” Brian started.

 

Justin only nodded. He hoped that Brian was not going to touch him, because if Brian took him in his arms, he was going to cry. He didn’t want to crumble once again, he had shed so many tears already. He just wanted to rest, he felt so tired.

 

“You should rest a little before the dinner.”

 

“I’m tired Brian, I don’t have the desire nor the strength to attend that dinner, I will let our host know, I’m sure my presence will not be missed.”

 

“I know you must be exhausted and in pain, but our host and his guests will notice and miss your presence.”

 

Justin was getting irritated by Brian insistence, it was just a damn dinner. “The host and his guests will have to do without me, I will be present to the next one,” Justin said.

 

“Justin, it’s your duty.”

 

Justin stood up, glaring at the older man, “I know what my duty is Brian, I’m not refusing to attend my own coronation, but I’m passing on a mere dinner. There will be one, tomorrow and the day after that, and let’s not forget the other meals through the day.”

 

“There never is a mere dinner, a mere gathering for the King and the future Vice-King, Justin. The guests here came to see us, they came to see if we have a partnership. What kind of message will it send if you are not by my side at this first dinner?” Brian said raising his voice.

 

“I can’t believe you expect me to play the happy husband by your side,” Justin gave him a hard stare, “I lost a friend today,” he yelled.

 

“Did you think that being a ruler was easy? You are going to be a fucking monarch Justin, your pain, your grief, they don’t take precedence over your duty.”

 

“I’m not like you Brian, I have a heart and feelings that I can’t just choose to ignore,” Justin spat angrily.

 

Brian closed his eyes briefly, drawing in a slow and steady breath, as if he wanted to calm himself, not to let out his anger and say something he would regret later. When he reopened them he spoke with a hard voice.

 

“As I said, Justin, this is not a mere dinner, because this a test, your second test.”

 

Justin was speechless for a few seconds. “You wouldn’t dare,” Justin finally uttered in disbelief.

 

“Of course I would dare, Justin, you said it yourself, I don’t care about your pain, a man like me doesn’t have a heart, doesn’t feel anything,” Brian declared coldly.

 

The older man walked to the door, slamming it behind him, leaving Justin alone to make a choice, between dwelling in his grief now or work for the future and the power he could have. Leaving Justin with his anger at Brian’s inconsiderateness and the guilt he felt for the hurt he had perceived in Brian’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The spirits getting married during a sunny rainy day is part of the Japanese folklore. There are folktales about Kitsune (fox spirit) getting married during such time. You will find many stories about them. I changed things a little, of course.


	31. The Shining Star

_**Ile of Mehassina, Imeria.** _

 

From the high tower where he was standing, Aldo had a great view of the beach. He watched for a while as the waves rolled into the beach, beating the sand with their white foam. However the cold sea air forced him to leave his vantage point to retreat in the room.

 

Aldo sat on the table and took a piece of paper and tried to fold it, tying to make a bird, but after a few attempts, it looked like a dead branch; frustrated he threw it across the room and it landed near the stairs leading to the lower level. The young man was bored out of his mind, it was never enjoyable to be the one to keep an eye on the sky. When he had started his apprenticeship with Master Eliseo, an expert in astronomy he had expected that by now he would have already discovered a new constellation. He knew already how he was going to name it, it would be after the most beautiful girl in Imeria, the one he dreamed about every night, Milena of the Julii. Aldo sighed, he knew nothing would ever happen between them, she was out of his reach forever, the exquisite Milena was like one of those shining stars in the sky and he was a mere earthworm.

 

The room was getting colder by the hour, he went to warm his hands above one of the braziers, it was the only way to have some heat, in this particular tower with several openings. A large telescope was actually placed in one of them. It had taken ten years to build it. It was a masterpiece of engineering, one hundred people had gathered to construct it. Imeria had one of the best observatories in all the whole world, and the fact that he was from Imeria had nothing to do with that certainty.

 

Aldo went to the telescope to observe the sky, many shooting stars were supposed to cross the firmament tonight, and he had only seen one at the moment. The sky was clear, it was the perfect night to observe the stars.

 

“We have our little Alydra, next Coxa so bright, a beacon for all lost in sea then Erraï, what a jewel, now the weird one, Fidis, not shining bright tonight, my friend the end is near. If only I could grab one star and offer it to my beloved Milena, she would be overjoyed, and I would be able to conquer her heart, if her father doesn’t kill me first. Oh here is Isida and…and…Wh….what the hell?”

 

Aldo rubbed his eyes and looked in the telescope once again, “this is impossible,” he gasped. Perhaps he was so tired that his mind was playing tricks on him. He went to one of the cupboards, opened a drawer in search of a map of the sky. In his haste he threw everything on the floor, until he found what he was looking for. He went to the desk and spread out the map to read it. He brought a candle closer and almost burned his hand. With a shaking finger he connected all the dots, representing the stars, he went back to the telescope and watched the map and the sky alternatively.

 

“Oh shit!”

 

He immediately ran down the stairs almost falling in his haste since there was not a lot of light. Aldo stopped in front of Master Eliseo’s bedroom and rapped on the door, not getting any answer he knocked more loudly. He heard a thump, something crashing on the floor and then the master swearing. A few seconds later, the door was violently opened and the old master appeared in the doorframe in his short night shirt with a nightcap askew partially hiding his white hair.

 

“What the hell? I was sleeping, I hope for you that the telescope is broken or that you have found a new constellation,” he shouted.

 

“I mean….it’s…..I….I….”

 

“What?” The master yelled.

 

Aldo pointed at the upper level with his right hand then with the left one, “you need to see this.”

 

Master Eliseo groaned and grabbed his dressing gown and put it on, “I’m always unlucky with my apprentices,” he mumbled following Aldo who was leading the way upstairs.

 

“What on earth happened in here?” Master Eliseo demanded once he reached the room seeing all the papers on the floor.

 

“I will clean it I promise.”

 

“You better. So what am I supposed to see?”

 

“A dead star.”

 

Master Eliseo looked at him in disbelief. “You are not a simpleton Aldo, otherwise you wouldn’t be here, you can’t see dead stars.” The older man closed his eyes briefly. “Listen, when a star dies there is still a residual heat which makes it glow, it cools off quickly and it becomes a damn hunk of ash.”

 

Aldo sighed, “I know that master, it was one of your first lessons, but you never said anything about a dead star shining again.”

 

Master Eliseo moved closer to him and smell the air around him, “did you drink? What did I tell you about drinking when you were on duty?”

 

“Not to do it or I will be thrown out through one of those openings, why don’t you check for yourself? Please.”

 

“If you are wrong, you will be on call to keep an eye on the sky for the next six months.”

 

The old master advanced to the telescope, and looked in it, “so which one came back from the dead?” He asked.

 

“You should start from the West,” Aldo advised fidgeting a little waiting for the master to notice the unthinkable.

 

“Alydra, Coxa, Erraï, there is no dead star shining, Aldo”

 

“Please keep watching.”

 

“Fine, Fidis, Isida…..Holy shit! This is impossible.”

 

Aldo smiled, he didn’t find a new constellation, but he just discovered an unprecedented and an incredible phenomena, he wondered if they would give it his name.

 

 

***

 

 

Two hours later the observatory was full of people, astronomers, astrologers, scholars, and priests, there was a dozen people talking at the same time and arguing. Aldo had been relegated to the back of the room, watching them, shaking his head from time to time or snorting at some ideas and hypothesis. They seemed as shocked and confused as he was. All they knew, all they studied told them that it was impossible, but here was the proof right under their eyes.

 

“Everyone, be quiet,” master Eliseo yelled and the room fell silent. Aldo was sure that by the end of the night the older man would have lost his voice. It was also a bit difficult to take him seriously since he was still in his night clothes with his ugly nightcap.

 

“We need to consult the gods, it’s probably a message from them,” one of the priests said fervently.

 

“We are men of science not of superstition,” an astronomer retorted disdainfully.

 

“How dare you?” The priest uttered narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“Silence,” master Eliseo shouted, “I want to listen to what the astrologers have to say.”

 

One of the astrologers shook his head seemingly lost for words, “this clearly means that something important is going to happen.”

 

Aldo rolled his eyes, really? All those years of studying, observing, deducing and he came up with something his little sister could have said?

 

“Lorenzo?” Master Eliseo called finally.

 

Aldo looked at Master Lorenzo, who was an astrologer as well, but unlike the others he was thoughtful and a brilliant man, he had been tutored by the most famous astrologers and astronomers of the world after all. Moreover, he didn’t look like any astrologer Aldo knew, he was younger than most, richer and one of Imeria high circles’ darlings.

 

The man hands were joined behind his back and he was looking up at the sky, as if the answer could be found there. He turned to master Eliseo and Aldo waited with anticipation to what the man had to say. The young man was always fascinated at the way great minds worked.

 

“It could mean a rebirth, a new beginning or a transformation. This could also be an announcement or a warning.”

 

“A warning?” Master Eliseo wondered.

 

“The moon has a red gleam tonight,” master Lorenzo added observing the sky.

 

“Something is coming,” he added, “now the question is, will it bring peace and joy or pain and grief.”

 

Aldo couldn’t help shuddering at his tone, suddenly his discovery didn’t appear as enjoyable as he thought.

 

 

***

 

 

_**South of the Middlelands, Bergha Town.** _

 

Brian ignored the soldiers saluting him and entered the room, a study, which had been prepared for the King. He slammed the door behind him and leaned on it, his eyes closed, and he took a deep breath. He could still see Justin’s eyes, his sadness, his hurt, when he had told him about that test. Part of him wanted to go back in his chambers and take Justin in his arms, telling him that he could miss that fucking dinner and fuck him until he was unable to feel the pain anymore. He knew how difficult it had to be for him, how it was hard to smile when you were hurting, to be surrounded by so many people, when all you wanted was to be left alone. Brian knew too well, how cruel it was, he had done it so many times, he had lost count. He was so used to it by now. He had learned from a young age not to show his pain, afraid that it would be used against him. However, Justin was not born into a royal family, in Brian’s family. Even if Justin’s education had prepared him to rule, it was all in theory, the reality was far more ugly and painful than people suspected. So many fools wanted power, but they didn’t know the sacrifices it required.

 

Brian went to the table where a jar of wine and a few cups had been prepared, he poured himself a cup that he drank quickly before pouring another. He sat on a couch facing the fireplace and watched the flames. Justin’s teary eyes appeared in his mind, he was not going to feel guilty for demanding that Justin do his fucking duty. He was going to be the Vice-King, if something happened to him, Justin would be the ruler, he had to be strong and not demonstrate any sign of weakness. A ruler couldn’t have a vulnerability, he couldn’t be fragile. It was a hard lesson that Justin needed to learn as soon as possible. Brian didn’t even intend to make the dinner a test, but Justin didn’t want to see reason, and it was the only thing he could do except ordering him to make an appearance. Brian didn’t want a relationship based on commands, he had always wanted to show Justin that they were partners. He was not going to have a marriage like his parents, where his father would order the Queen to do his bidding, expecting to be obeyed without any comment, where his father never failed to mention, to emphasize who had all the power. It had created a resentment from the Queen, which had turned to hate for her husband.

 

Brian couldn’t help being angry at the young man, how could Justin think for a second that he didn’t fucking care, that he didn’t understand? What an ungrateful little shit, Brian had been the one to console him as he cried for Vico. That fucking mutt, why the hell did he go to that damn forest alone? He wouldn’t have to deal with this shit, if Vico hadn’t eaten something poisonous, fucking dog. Brian sighed, he hadn’t lied, he was strangely going to miss that damn dog.

 

He couldn’t believe that Justin had accused him of not having a heart, of not feeling anything and ignoring his own emotions. ‘Fuck him,’ he thought. Since their first meeting, Brian had been overwhelmed with those damn feelings and emotions that he couldn’t ignore. Was Justin blind? Couldn’t he see or sense that he cared about him? Perhaps the blond was not as perceptive as he thought. Brian had to be honest with himself, those words coming from the blond had stung, it had even hurt, and Brian hadn’t expected them to do so. Brian always tried to avoid dwelling on feelings and emotions, he believed that if he didn’t let them affect him, he would be safe. All his life he had tried to appear detached and indifferent. However this time he hadn’t managed to do so, to hide that the arrow had reached its target.

 

So many people had called him cold, he didn’t care, and yet he didn’t want Justin to see him that way, simply because what Justin thought of him mattered, even if he didn’t want it to. He had thought that it would be hard to show Justin that he cared about him, but it wasn’t, most of the time it was not even done consciously. It seemed that with his husband he didn’t manage to place the walls he had with others, he didn’t even remember to guard himself, which left him exposed to blows, and Justin’s strike wounding him with few words. Brian wondered since when did Justin have that power over him and how could he take it back? He hated feeling vulnerable.

 

Justin didn’t know how hard it was for him to trust, to let himself feel, lose control. How could he? Justin had grown up in paradise, when Brian had been trying to navigate in hell. He couldn’t let Justin have such power over him, it was just too dangerous. Look what Justin was already able to do to him, making him feel unsettled with just few sentences, like the world was not right.

 

Brian drank more wine, staring at the crackling fire. From the beginning the young man had created confusion in his mind. On one hand he wanted Justin to bend to his will, mark him, show him that he belonged only to him, and make him scream his name in ecstasy. Brian fantasied about locking him in a room for his eyes only and to be his master. On the other hand, he wanted to keep him safe and happy, to protect him from any pain, even some that he could inflict. He needed to have him close, hold him against him. Brian wanted to offer him the world and his treasures, how fucking crazy was that?

 

He wondered if Justin would appear at the dinner, and what he would do if the blond didn’t. He hoped that the prospect of being in the King’s council would be stronger than his hurt or his anger at him. His guts were telling him that Justin would be there, because his husband was one of those people who always did the right thing.

 

 

***

 

Justin was pacing the large bedroom. He was so angry and disappointed in Brian, talking about duties and appearances, when his heart was in ashes. How could he be so heartless? How could he declare this dinner a damn test for his entry in the King’s council? How could he use Justin’s desire to be a better ruler, to have a significant role, to bend him to his will? Justin eyes fell on one of the chests in the room.

 

He immediately grabbed some pants and shirts from one of the chests that he put in a small bag he found. Brian and his duty could go to hell, he was leaving. How could Brian be so unfair? He was not asking for much, just one damn night to catch his breath, one night to mourn his beloved Vico. He would have gladly went to the next dinner, to do his duty. Was it that unreasonable to ask for one night of respite? He had never complained since that fateful day he went to the King. Justin had faced everything, uncertainties, the heartbreak of leaving his home and his father. He had even been poisoned, left to die from the most dangerous poison known to mankind because he was going to marry the King of Megarit.

 

He thought he could do it, being married to a man who didn’t believe in love, be a co-ruler, put duties over personal matters, but it was clear that he couldn’t. He was not capable of standing in front of a room full of strangers and pretend that he was pleased to be there. People thought that he was strong, however he was not, everyone was clearly mistaken. Brian had strength, Justin was weak. He couldn’t do it, he thought closing the bag.

 

Justin sat on his bed and contemplated how he was going to explain it all to Brian. They could just have an annulment and Brian would be free to marry whoever he wanted. He doubted Brian would kill his father or remove him from his duty as a governor. Brian needed Lord Taylor now and he would not reverse his decision. Thinking of his father reminded him of his strength, his dignity and how important honour was to his family. The young man had given his word.

 

Justin threw the bag across the room in anger and frustration, the Taylors were men of honour, they were not cowards, and he would not be the first of his lineage to abandon his family’s principles.

 

Justin could understand, well slightly understand Brian’s position. Also Brian was a new King, and he needed to make sure that he was viewed as a strong man. He had married Justin without taking into consideration what his mother or his council thought. How would he appear if the first time they had to meet several lords of the Middlelands, Justin was not by his side? Brian hadn’t been raised like Justin, he had been taught since a young age not to forget who he was, and his duty. It probably became for Brian like a second nature, Black Jack had probably made sure of that.

 

Justin regretted telling Brian that he chose to ignore his feelings and his emotions, it was not the best way to make Brian let himself feel and love. Even if he had proclaimed that he didn’t believe in love, didn’t do those feelings, Brian was a loving person. It was obvious for anyone watching him with his brother or his friends, he loved them and cared for them. He knew Brian was probably terrified by any romantic feelings, he probably saw it as a weakness. The fact that Brian had been hurt by his remark showed that he was feeling more than he was letting on.

 

Justin opened the window and sat on the stony windowsill, he felt the cool evening breeze, as he looked at the scenery bathed in strands of moonlight. He wondered if Brian understood the sacrifices he had made that he kept making, he had almost died after all, which had made him lose his sense of security. He doubted Brian knew how much it took from him to be here, to go from a life he treasured to the unknown with him, and all the uncertainties of a life in front of the whole world.

 

Justin’s eyes focused on a particularly bright star, hypnotised by how it was glistering and pulsing in the dark sky. He wondered if the stars could talk what they would say about Men, since they had been observing them for thousands of years. Fools they would probably say, absurd fools.

 

Justin suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, which took his breath away, he clenched his teeth, as the pain intensified.

 

 

***

 

Brandon went in search of his brother once he had been settled in his own chambers. Brian had advised him of his desire to talk to Carl about his proposal as soon as possible. He was advised by a herald that the King was in the small study. When he reached it, he knocked and entered the room immediately without waiting to be invited.

 

Brian was sitting in a chair watching the fireplace, a cup in his hand, it was probably wine. He frowned seeing Brian’s sombre expression.

 

“Who died?” Brandon asked closing the door.

 

Brian raised his head and gave him an annoyed look and he didn’t answer. Brandon took a seat next to his brother and grabbed the older man’s cup and drank from it.

 

Brandon grimaced, “I don’t understand why people keep adding all sort of spices or honey to the wine.”

 

Brian took his cup back, he glared at his brother realizing that it was empty and Brandon smiled broadly. Brian placed the cup on a table nearby and went back into staring at the flames.

 

“So, apparently no one died…I mean no one else, except the dog. You didn’t receive a letter from mother dearest lately, and your wardrobe has not been damaged during our journey, what’s going on then?” Brandon inquired.

 

Brian remained silent.

 

Brandon only see one possibility, “what did he do?”

 

“Shut up Bran.”

 

Brandon sighed gazing at the high flames too, of course it was about Justin, everything was about Justin with his brother lately. The damn brat was the only person able to make Brian ecstatic, frustrated or fucking angry, to the point of trying to drown men. Brandon hadn’t seen Justin since the beginning of their journey to Bergha, the young man had remained in his litiere.

 

He had been moved by Justin’s pain. He shook his head, he had been the one to promise to destroy Justin if he hurt his older brother, but it had been hard to see the young man so upset. Brandon hadn’t approached him like the others to offer his condolences or comfort. He doubted Justin would have accepted it after their fight the other night. He knew that he had been unfair, Justin probably hated him now. It was probably better this way.

 

“Justin doesn’t want to come to the dinner,” Brian suddenly revealed, his eyes still on the fire.

 

Brandon was surprised, it was not really the behaviour of a power-thirsty young man, who wanted to advance his family and strengthen its power. Justin was placing his pain, his emotions before his ambition. It was obvious that for him Vico hadn’t been just a mere pet, but a friend.

 

His brother needed Justin by his side in front of the lords, who would be present. Justin was the symbol of the unity his brother wanted to show, the sign that things would be different, and that their father’s way to govern was not his. Justin’s absence would create suspicion, people would wonder, and then start spreading rumours, which would be damaging to Brian’s goals.

 

“What are you going to do?” Brandon inquired.

 

“I told him that it would be his second test.”

 

“Let me guess, now he wants to cut off your balls.”

 

Brian snorted and kept quiet. Brandon wondered what had been said. He only hoped that Brian hadn’t say things that he was now regretting. He wanted to ask more questions, but he could see that Brian didn’t really want to talk about it.

 

Brian suddenly stood up, “at least his anger at me would distract him from his pain.” He then went to the door and told the herald that he needed to see Lord Carl.

 

Brandon considered his brother’s statement and what it revealed about what he felt for the young man. Brian couldn’t bear to see Justin in pain. He was hurt because he had to upset the young man in order to remind him of his duty, this was more than an infatuation.

 

 

***

 

 

Daphne had heard them from the wardrobe where she was alone. She had asked the other servants to leave, before the couple came in their chambers, she had sensed that Justin wouldn’t want many people around him, watching him. Daphne knew Brian had left, she had heard the door being slammed, but she wanted to give Justin some time to be on his own and to calm down. She was so mad at the King for not allowing her best friend to have just one night to grieve. Daphne understood how challenging and difficult being a ruler was, but still. Since Justin was so wise and clever people tended to forget how young he was. He was also so sensitive, he felt things deeper than most people she knew did.

 

Daphne sat on one of the closed coffers, waiting. Vico’s death had been such a shock. Daphne sighed, she had to let the others know, the children of Agatta’s Valley had actually lost one of their own. Seeing Vico’s lifeless body had been so painful, since he was so full of energy. Pets died every day, did she think that Vico was immortal? She wished she had accompanied him in that forest to make sure that he was fine.

 

Daphne had thought that Justin being the future Vice-King and her the chief servant of the Vice-King’s house would be an adventure, she was slowly realizing that it would not be an easy one, and they hadn’t even reached the capital yet. She felt like a child pretending to be a grown-up. Daphne was trying to get accustomed to her duty, but it wasn’t a simple task, servants were fighting, the older ones were looking down on her, because she was young, thinking that she was an idiot and didn’t know what she was doing. She had to gain their respect. Justin had to ignore all of it, he couldn’t be bothered by such trivial matters, and it was her responsibility to assure that he had all the comfort he needed, to take care of him. She was thankful for the servants from the Taylors’ house, she knew them and they made her work easier. Daphne was also thankful for Emmett he had taught her a lot in a short period of time.

 

Daphne shook her head absently, who would have known that her, the daughter of a mere cook and a peasant was going to work for the Vice-King, be in the corridors of power? Sometimes she couldn’t believe it, seeing the servants nod at her respectfully, asking for her opinion, waiting for her orders. She was now wearing silk and Justin kept insisting that she needed more dresses and jewellery. He had always been so generous to her, he had never treated her like a servant, but a family member.

 

Daphne knew that she was too protective of her friend, but she had made a promise to the Gods, when Justin had been sick, so soon after his mother’s death. She remembered how terrified she had been to lose him. Daphne had prayed and begged them to spare him, promising that she would be there for him, protect him. The Gods had answered, Justin had woken up. When she had told Justin months later, he had laughed mirthlessly, telling her that Gods didn’t accept deals, but Daphne hadn’t forgotten. Justin might not believe in them, but she did for that wish they granted her.

 

Thinking that she had left her friend enough time, she stood up, knocked at the door leading to the bedroom and entered the room. To Daphne’s surprise it was empty, but she saw Justin coming out of the lavatory, he looked pale.

 

Daphne went immediately to pour him some water, “are you alright?” she asked, handing him the cup.

 

Justin took it with a trembling hand and sat on one of the couches and drank it all.

 

“I will be fine,” Justin whispered, his voice shaking a bit.

 

“You look as white as your shirt,” she commented.

 

He presented his cup, “please may I have more water?”

 

She poured him another one, and he drank it as quickly as the first one.

 

“Daphne I need to see Haydar,” Justin said.

 

Daphne was immediately worried, Justin was not one to admit to being sick, “of course, I will go get him.”

 

“No, please stay, send one of the guards or a herald.”

 

Daphne went to the door and opened it brusquely, surprising the four guards.

 

“You,” she pointed at the shorter one, “go get Master Haydar, now,” she ordered.

 

“I can’t leave my post, the……”

 

Daphne narrowed her eyes at him, “do I look like I care? The Prince needs to see him, go get him now or not being at your post will be the least of your worries,” she shouted.

 

He must have seen something in her eyes, because he rushed to do her bidding, she slammed the door shut after that.

 

She turned to Justin, who was smiling at her.

 

“What is it?” She wondered.

 

“You really can be scary sometimes.”

 

Daphne shrugged, and went to sit next to him on the couch. Justin took her hand.

 

“Don’t you ever leave me,” Justin said.

 

“As if you would be able to live without me, it’s a miracle you can actually function without me by your side every second.”

 

She was glad to see him smile again.

 

 

***

 

Haydar sighed and knocked at the royal bedroom’s doors, announcing his presence, and he heard Daphne ask him to come in. He found the two friends sitting on a couch, their hands entangled, and their eyes were suspiciously wet. He immediately noticed how pale Justin looked.

 

Haydar bowed, “I’m glad you requested my presence, your highness, I was on my way to talk to you,” he declared, closing the door behind him.

 

“I think, I know why you wanted to see me, and please let’s forget any formality when we are alone,” the young man stated.

 

Haydar smiled, he knew that deep down Justin was aware of his condition, but it suited him to be in denial for a while.

 

“Please take a seat,” Justin offered.

 

“Have you been sick?” Haydar asked sitting on one of the chairs facing both friends.

 

“Yes, a couple of times,” Daphne answered for him.

 

“Did you drink some water?” The healer inquired.

 

“Don’t worry I did, but it’s not only for my health that I summoned you,” Justin said.

 

Haydar frowned, what could be more important than that?

 

“The King and I had a fight, he wanted me to attend tonight’s dinner, and I didn’t want to, so he decided that it would be my second test.”

 

By Justin’s tone, Haydar could see that Justin was still upset by his husband’s decision. He understood the King’s insistence, but his heart ached for Justin’s and his loss.

 

“Do you want my opinion?” Haydar asked.

 

Justin gave him a small smile, “no, I think I know your opinion on the matter.”

 

Haydar smiled back, Justin knew him well.

 

“Are you going to attend?” Haydar wondered.

 

“I don’t really have a choice, do I? It’s not about me anymore, the King’s council or letting Brian manipulate me. What do we know about the guests?”

 

Haydar was happy to see Justin’s combative spirit emerge, that was one of the things he admired the most about his former pupil, he would never back down from a fight for something he believed in. He was upset about Vico’s death, but he had a task at hand, and he would focus on that until it was done. He was back to his duty and now he had a great incentive.

 

“Lord Carl invited a few Lords from the area, the most important ones are Lord Lockhart and Lord Wilkinson. They are also war lords with a contingent of men at arms, which could be useful to the King if the worst happens.”

 

Justin had told the healer about Prince Roshan’s visit. Haydar had already sent a message to Craig to let him know about it. Haydar was a bit worried even if he knew how powerful Megarit was, since no one really knew the Empire’s forces. They needed to be prepared, well prepared, those who lost wars were the ones who hadn’t planned or thought of every possibility.

 

“They were not really fond of the late King, and I believe they are suspicious of King Brian,” Haydar continued. “Lord Wilkinson’s father was imprisoned on Black Jack’s orders.”

 

“On what grounds?” Justin wondered.

 

“High treason, he died in prison while awaiting for his trial by his peers,” Haydar answered.

 

“From natural causes?” Daphne asked unconvinced.

 

“Well yes, if poison is considered as one,” Haydar replied.

 

“So, Black Jack had him killed, what for?” Justin wondered.

 

Haydar didn’t believe Black Jack really needed a reason to kill anyone, it probably depended on his mood or the amount of wine he had drank. He remembered that he had heard how Black Jack had one day blinded one of his soldiers’ eyes for stomping on his foot.

 

“People said that he was thrown in prison, after Black Jack’s visit to Lord Wilkinson’s new palace. It was apparently splendid, and inspired the royal palace renovations afterwards.

 

Justin looked at him incredulously, “you are joking.”

 

“I wish I was.”

 

Justin stood up and went to pour himself a cup of water.

 

“Not only Black Jack was a lousy father, but it seems that he made sure that after his death, things would be complicated for his heir. Brian has to basically make up for his father’s damn mistakes and behaviour, poor Brian,” Justin stated, shaking his head.

 

Haydar and Daphne shared a look and smiled, some time ago Justin was upset with the King and now he was taking his side, and feeling sorry for him. They quickly wiped the smirks off their faces once Justin turned to them.

 

“So, I have to woo them,” Justin said.

 

“Yes, indeed,” Haydar stated.

 

“I will need something which will help me keep my food inside, because I doubt that they would find it charming if I empty my stomach on their boots,” the young man said.

 

“I will get you something.”

 

“I’m almost afraid to ask, but what about Lord Lockhart?” Justin asked.

 

“I don’t know how to say it delicately, but during the civil war, Black Jack’s father cut Lord Lockhart grandfather’s testicles and made him eat them,” Haydar revealed.

 

Justin slapped his hand on his mouth and ran to the lavatory where they could hear him being sick.

 

“Perhaps, I should have kept that part to myself,” Haydar concluded.

 

“It would have been wise,” Daphne concurred.

 

Justin emerged from the lavatory minutes later wiping his mouth with a cloth.

 

Justin grimaced, “how can I keep vomiting when my stomach is basically empty?” The young man wondered.

 

Daphne smiled, “it’s a sign of good health.”

 

Justin rolled his eyes. He grabbed some paper, a pen and started drawing quickly, he wrote few things on the page, then handed it to Daphne.

 

The young woman looked at it before looking at Justin with a shocked expression, “you want them to make that in two hours?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure they will accept the challenge,” Justin revealed.

 

Daphne shook her head, “it’s one hell of a challenge.”

 

“I know,” Justin told her. “I don’t want anyone to find out what they are doing.”

 

Daphne nodded and left to deliver the paper and the message.

 

“You seem really determined,” Haydar commented once she left.

 

“I am,” Justin simply said.

 

“You need to talk to the King.”

 

Justin sighed.

 

Haydar had taught the young man better, “Justin, don’t let your ego dictate your behaviour, taking the first step is not a sign of weakness but of strength.”

 

“It’s not that, I basically told him that he hasn’t got a heart, it was uncalled for and untrue” Justin confessed. “I hurt him.”

 

“I’m sure he knows that you didn’t mean it.” Haydar smiled, “you can still tell him the news to mellow him a little.”

 

Justin smiled, then shook his head, “I can’t believe it…what? A couple of days ago, I was telling you how I felt things were going too quickly, now this.”

 

“Don’t tell me that you didn’t suspect it?”

 

“Yes, but I think I didn’t really want to believe it, and you always say that it takes longer for bearers to have a child.”

 

“That’s true, but there are exceptions and not all bearers are married to King Brian of Megarit.”

 

Justin chuckled, “oh my, he’s going to be insufferable, isn’t he?”

 

“Certainly, it will do wonders for his ego.”

 

“As if it needed to get bigger.”

 

“Indeed, I better go make that concoction for your stomach, I have to boil a few herbs for a while.”

 

Haydar smiled and bent his head lightly, he headed for the doors. His hand was on the doorknob when Justin called him. Haydar turned to find the young man biting his lower lip, his eyes on his feet.

 

Haydar waited expectantly, but Justin kept his gaze on the floor, after a few seconds he looked up at him, biting at a fingernail this time. It reminded Haydar of when the young man was a small child.

 

“Will you…I mean…..” Justin started.

 

Haydar understood he should have guessed, Justin may not believe in gods anymore, but like any Lowlanders he was superstitious. He was moved that in Justin’s father’s absence or any older family member presence that honour fell to him. He retraced his steps and came to stand in front of his former pupil.

 

When Haydar put his hands on the man’s head his eyes were wet, he kissed Justin’s forehead, “may the gods bless you,” he said in a voice choked with emotion, next he placed his hand on the young man’s stomach, “may they protect the life growing inside of you.” Then he took both of Justin’s hands in his, “may these hands hold many more children.”

 

Haydar and the young man then fell in each other’s arms, after a moment he felt Justin moan.

 

“What is it?” He asked moving away from the Prince.

 

“It’s happening again,” Justin replied before rushing to the lavatory.

 

“I will go make that concoction now,” Haydar told the Prince. All he received as acknowledgement was a pained groan. The healer then looked at the sky from the opened window and at the stars, one in particular and he smiled.

“One day the sun and the moon will engender an unparalleled dawn. It will appear in a night of thunders and fire, making the earth tremble. Welcome,” he murmured in his mother’s tongue, before leaving the room.

 

*

 

 

Michael’s smile widened as he listened to the servant’s account of events. He knew that sooner or later things would change.

 

“The King left slamming the door,” the short man told him. “I could hear their loud voices from the corridor.”

 

“And they haven’t talked since?”

 

The man shook his head, “no, the King locked himself in the study and Prince Justin is still in the royal room.”

 

“You really don’t know what they were arguing about?”

 

“No, I don’t know, the chief servant of the Prince’s house asked us to all leave the wardrobe before they started fighting. She didn’t really use the servants from around here. I don’t think she trusts us.”

 

It was a shame Michael hadn’t managed to corrupt one of the servants from the Prince’s house. He would have had better information, but every time he had tried to approach one, they all had rebuffed his attempts to bribe them. He knew that the ones closest to the Prince were all from Aggatta’s valley, they were loyal to their little Prince.

 

Michael handed the man a golden coin for his information, “thank you,” he said.

 

The man took the coin and bit it, before nodding approvingly, “you are welcome, and it’s a pleasure to do business with such a fine gentleman.” After that the servant left the small alcove where they were conversing, going down the corridor.

 

Michael knew that he had to act fast, Brian was angry and probably in need of a release; once he found it, he would be back to his normal self. He would be freed from this obsession for his husband. He was so tired of seeing Justin parading by Brian’s side as if he owned him, to see Brian so besotted. He was not acting out of jealousy, he was helping his best friend find the light again. He knew exactly what Brian needed and he was determined to provide it to him.

 

*

 

Brandon entered the large royal chambers, which was now empty, Justin’s friend had opened the doors and then had disappeared in another room probably the wardrobe. He waited patiently for Justin.

 

The young man came out of the wardrobe after a while wearing a long blue wool velvet dressing gown, making the air suddenly rich with the scents of honeysuckle, sandalwood and jasmine. His hair was wet and he looked flushed probably thanks to a hot bath.

 

“You wanted to see me,” Justin said folding his arms a clearly closed-off posture.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you Justin.”

 

Justin sighed with lassitude, “what do you want Brandon? To kick me while I’m down? Did you find other crimes my family and I are guilty of. Did you come across a compromising evidence that I intend to kill your brother for instance? I’m really not in the mood to hear one of your preposterous accusations.”

 

Brandon had known that he was not going to be welcomed with open arms, and he deserved that. He looked at the young man straight in the eyes, “Firstly I wanted to offer you my sincere condolences for Vico. I know you are going to miss him.”

 

Brandon noticed a painful flash in Justin’s eyes that he tried to hide.

 

The young man cleared his throat, “thank you,” he said and waited for him to continue.

 

“Secondly, I want to apologize.”

 

Justin eyes widened slightly in surprise, Brandon took advantage of Justin’s stunned silence.

 

“I know I haven’t been fair to you and…..”

 

Justin’s nostrils suddenly flared with anger, “you haven’t been fair? That is an understatement.”

 

“Justin, I’m sorry for what I said last time, it was insulting and disrespectful. I should judge you by your actions not your family’s, and until now you haven’t given me a reason to distrust you. I’m a suspicious man and I’m really protective of Brian, but I promise I will try to be fairer.”

 

Justin was unable to hide his surprise, he opened his mouth and then closed it before opening it again.

 

Brandon smiled, “what? No witty repartee, sarcastic comment?”

 

Justin took a deep breath, “this is….unexpected but if you are sincere, I accept your apology, even if I’m wondering how long it will take until you proclaim something outrageous again against my family again or I.”

 

“From now on, I will try to refrain myself from thinking the worst of you.”

 

“How generous of you, Brandon,” Justin said sarcastically.

 

Brandon took a step forward and then stretched out his hand to the younger man. “So, truce then?” Justin eyed his hand, probably considering if he should accept. After a few seconds he moved towards him and took the man’s hand in his, shaking it slightly.

 

“Truce,” Justin repeated.

 

Justin’s hand was warm and Brandon felt a slight prickling in his palm, he decided to break the connection and go back to the other reason why he had to see his brother-in-law.

 

“I don’t know if you are aware of it, but Brian and I had a little sister, Claire, she died a week after her birth. I was not allowed to hold Claire because she was so small, but Brian was, he would always manage to make her smile for me, she would often grab his finger tightly. I was a bit jealous because she did all the interesting things with Brian. Anyway, an hour after our mother told us that our little sister had died in her sleep, our father ordered Brian, his ten year old son to accompany him go greet the ambassadors for several hours. To this day I don’t know how he did it, to smile, receive presents, talk about his studies, to recite poetry.”

 

Justin was frowning, a pained expression on his face, he clearly had a lot of empathy for his husband.

 

“Justin, Brian knows better than anyone how difficult it is to place your duty before your pain. He knows how you feel, what he’s asking of you, and what it costs you. He told me that you didn’t want to come to the dinner, but I really hope you will reconsider your decision,” Brandon declared.

 

“I will think about it.”

 

Brandon studied the young man, who seemed deep in thought.

 

“Justin, he might have not said it, but he needs you by his side.”

 

Justin nodded.

 

“I will take my leave now,” Brandon told him. “Please, think about what I said.”

 

“I will.”

 

 

*

 

 

Justin didn’t know how long he remained rooted to the floor after Brandon left. He was going to attend the dinner, he just didn’t want to let Brandon think that he had managed to convince him. He was surprised by the man’s behaviour, he had expected the condolences at some point, but not the apology. He couldn’t figure out why Brandon had suddenly decided on a truce, was he planning something or was it a selfless act so Brian and him could make peace? Justin still didn’t trust him. However he knew that Brandon had been sincere about their little sister, it was written on his face.

 

He couldn’t believe how badly Black Jack treated his children and above all his heir. He unconsciously placed a hand on his flat stomach, feeling a wave of fierce protectiveness, he would never let anyone hurt his child that way. He couldn’t believe what Brian had to endure. Brandon had been right, Brian knew what he was going through. Brian had promised him that he would only ask of Justin what had been asked of him.

 

“Justin?” He heard Daphne call his name.

 

“I need to get dressed, I need to see Brian.”

 

*

 

Justin escorted by his personal guards went in search of the King, a herald advised him that he was in the study prepared for him. However when he went there it was empty. The two guards still standing there had informed him that the King had retired in one of the rooms down the hallway. Brian was probably resting. It made Justin a bit nervous to realize that Brian had preferred to remain away from him. He had to be still angry at him.

 

He finally found the room, guarded by two guards and he noticed Michael standing nearby, perhaps he was waiting to see Brian. The man didn’t see him come since he had his back to him. The sound of the guards clicking their boots on the floor, adjusting their spears made him turn. Michael seemed surprised to see him, but Justin perceived something else in his expression, elation. Justin headed towards them and Michael bowed more deeply than he ever did before. When he raised his head the glimmer of glee in his eyes made Justin feel uneasy.

 

“Michael,” Justin said lowering his eyes.

 

“Are you here to see the King, your highness?” Michael asked in a sweet tone.

 

“Yes.”

 

Michael, gave him a small smile, “I think he’s quite busy at the moment.”

 

“What is he doing? Is he…?”

 

Justin didn’t get to finish his question because a loud moan came from the other side of the doors, a moan which was quickly followed by whimpers of pleasure.

 

As he was looking blankly at the doors, Justin felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment and shame. He glanced towards Michael, who had lowered his head but was unable to hide the pleasure he felt to witness Justin’s reaction to hear his husband bedding someone else. It was obvious that Michael had known from the beginning what was going on behind the closed doors.

 

After a last look at the doors, Justin turned and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So all the stars names are real ones.


	32. The Descendant

_**Alagar village, The Lowlands.** _

 

Dijon was sharpening his sword and from time to time glancing at his traveling companion. The dark skinned man had elected to sit on the roof of one of the rare houses, which hadn’t been burned, to have a better look at the village and its surroundings. From his vantage point, he would be able to see anyone approaching and he would be ready.

 

Dijon hadn’t been thrilled when Lord Taylor had ordered him to escort Todd in his mission. Apparently, the clerk had chosen him, reassured by his built. The man at arms had to hide his disappointment, he was hoping to see Emmett, but it had been impossible since he had to pack and leave immediately. Lord Taylor hadn’t been really expansive on the particular mission, he had just advised him to look after Todd. Dijon couldn’t believe that he, one of the best men at arms, a trained soldier, who had been on countless missions had to keep an eye on a man, who often spoke to himself, and who spent most of his time reading. He missed the days when he had to take care of Lord Justin, at least the boy enjoyed playing cards.

 

Dijon once again glanced at Todd. He had been standing in front of the same house for almost an hour, observing it intensely, a torch in hand. Todd had walked in the village, looked at the debris, stopped at all the houses still standing, and drew several details. Dijon didn’t want to stay longer than necessary in the desolate village, it had a strange atmosphere, and it still smelled of death and pain. It was the first time Dijon had set foot in Alagar, and he didn’t intend to ever come back. He didn’t lose anyone in the massacre, but he had shared the pain of those who had lost relatives and friends, they were Lowlanders, his peers and his brothers.

 

Dijon looked at the sky, the night had fallen an hour ago, and thanks to the bright moon, he could still perceive their environment, thankfully the inn they were supposed to sleep in tonight was not far. He was glad not to sleep in the woods once again, they were too exposed, despite their protectors. Dijon had quickly realized that they were followed, he had known straight away that they were his men, probably sent by Lord Taylor. He had had the opportunity to talk to them while Todd was sleeping. The fact that they were present told him that there was perhaps more than met the eyes about Todd’s mission, collecting information about Alagar’s massacre, as the young man had revealed. Dijon didn’t waste any time wondering why. It was not his job, if he had needed to know more, Lord Taylor would have told him.

 

Dijon sighed, he didn’t want to stay any longer, he put his sword away and came down from the roof in quick precise movements and walked towards his travelling companion. When he reached him, he noticed the young man was trembling and softly muttering to himself in a language Dijon didn’t understand, looking at the house in front of him with a pained stare.

 

“Todd,” Dijon murmured placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

The younger man looked at him with so much distress in his eyes.

 

“I can’t go in, I just can’t, it was their house. I can still see them there,” he said with an emotion choked voice.

 

The younger man had told him about the chieftain of Alagar, who had saved his life and his father’s.

 

“Todd, if you want to find out what happened, you have to enter this house, you have to brave what you are feeling now, for them, you owe them that.”

 

Todd sighed, and then turned to Dijon, “would you go inside with me, please?” He asked.

 

Dijon smiled reassuringly, “of course I will,” he said, grabbing a small torch from his bag and lighting it with Todd’s, “let’s go in,” he added taking the younger man’s hand.

 

Both men entered the house slowly, the wooden floor creaking under their feet, inside it was sinister. There were streaks of black on the formerly whitewashed walls, which were also covered in mold. Dead leaves, small twigs, brought by the wind, dust and several corpses of creatures, which had probably come to find a refuge concealing parts of the floor. The windows were broken, yellowed moth-eaten curtains hanging on them. Dijon let go of Todd’s hand to remove the cobwebs in their passage. Only the furniture was an indication that the place had been lived in before. Todd headed towards a wooden cupboard near the fireplace, he opened one of the doors, and yelled, startled when a couple of bats escaped from it.

 

Dijon checked the room to be sure that there was no immediate threat, his dagger in hand. He doubted there was any danger there, but one was never too cautious. They explored together the various rooms, three in total, which were in a desolate state, then they came back in the main room. He saw Todd collect an object and remove the dust from it. It was a plank with a few words engraved in it. Across the Lowlands, houses had the same one in their homes, welcoming their guests.

 

“Here you will find love and kindness,” Todd read softly, he then placed the object in the large bag he always had with him, before wiping a tear.

 

Todd took a few steps forward and the floor creaked underneath his feet, but the sound was different, more pronounced.

 

“What?” he asked seeing Dijon’s watching his feet intently.

 

“I think there is something underneath,” he replied.

 

Dijon joined him, asked him to move and he cleared out the space to discover a discreet trap door. He had trouble opening it with his bare hands, so he use his dagger to unlock it, and found stairs leading towards a cellar. It was unusual to have cellars inside the house, most of the time they were outside.

 

“Wait for me to give you the clear to go down,” he ordered, then he took the steep stairs slowly, he didn’t know if they could actually support his weight.

 

It was a rather small cellar, the place stank of mold, damp and decay, and there were a couple of bags which had probably contained wheat and oats which had been eaten by rodents through the years.

 

“You can come down if you want,” he shouted to Todd, “but there is nothing to see here.”

 

He heard the younger man go down the stairs, and he would have tripped on the last wobbling step if Dijon hadn’t caught him.

 

“Thank you,” Todd said.

 

“No worries, it would be a shame if your hurt yourself over a smelly cellar.”

 

Todd smiled and raised his torch to look at it, he advanced slowly and grimaced at the intense smell.

 

“We better go now,” Todd told him.

 

“You have something on your right shoulder,” Dijon let him know.

 

Todd look at it and screamed seeing the spider, dropping the torch in his hands, wiggling and jumping, using his hands to sweep the unwanted visitor off of him.

 

Dijon couldn’t help laughing, “be assured that it’s not on you anymore.”

 

“That’s not funny I hate spiders.”

 

Dijon chuckled and headed towards the stairs, “I can see that, let’s leave before you attract other companions.”

 

Todd bent down to get his torch, which thankfully was still burning, even if the fire had greatly diminished. Dijon, who didn’t hear the clerk follow him stopped his progression, glancing behind him. The clerk seemed frozen in place, watching something on the wall. He crouched in front of it and raised his torch to have a better look. Dijon joined him and lowered to see what was so interesting. Todd touched with a tip of his fingers the vertical lines engraved on the wall.

 

“Is it a date?” Dijon wondered.

 

“Yes it is, and not any date, but the date of the massacre,” Todd then pointed at something underneath the small vertical lines, it was two letters, D and A.

 

Dijon frowned, this seemed familiar, he knew why actually, “it’s like in that children’s story about friends who had lost……”

 

“One of their own, and he left them clues with dates and his name, to prove that he was still alive.”

 

“But what does DA stand for, who is it?”

 

Todd smiled and with a trembling hand he redraw the two letters, Dijon could see that his eyes were now wet.

 

“It’s her……” he murmured in a shaky and disbelieving voice.

 

“Who?”

 

Todd turned to him smiling, “It’s Dana, the chieftain’s daughter, Dijon, it’s her, she’s alive, she survived it and she left us a proof of life.”

 

“Todd, I don’t want to crash your hopes, but she could have died just after writing this, it’s not evidence that she survived.”

 

“She is alive Dijon, she wouldn’t have written that if she was uncertain of her safety. I can’t believe it, all these years it was right there, and no one saw it.”

 

“Remember the story, if she survived this, she must have left another clue, another indication that she’s alive.”

 

“We need to look around, I’m sure there is another sign.”

 

“I doubt she would have written it in the village.”

 

“The forest then, it has to be there.”

 

“That’s pretty vast.”

 

“She would have left a sign near a place where people go, and could notice.”

 

“Near a waterway.”

 

Todd stood up, “exactly, we need to go look for it now,” and he headed towards the stairs.

 

Dijon stood up too and stopped me, “Todd I understand your impatience, but it’s dark outside, we will not find anything; we need daylight. We should go to the inn, and come back at dawn and check for that clue.”

 

Todd sighed in defeat, “you are right.”

 

Dijon lead the way out of the cellar and out of the house, to their horses while he could hear Todd talk to himself.

 

“If she is alive, it changes everything, it means……..Oh fuck! That star, I thought it was nothing, he’s coming.”

 

“What? What is it?”

 

“One day the sun and the moon will engender an unparalleled dawn. It will appear in a night of thunders and fire, making the earth tremble.”

 

“You don’t make any sense and I’m getting worried.”

 

“The descendant.”

 

“What descendant?”

 

“The First Men’s descendant.”

 

“What?”

 

Todd, shook his head, “you don’t get it, they tried to kill him before, and they will try again and this time they could succeed.”

 

 

***

 

 

_**South of the Middlelands, Bergha Town.** _

 

Justin had taken only a few steps and then he stopped, and took a deep breath, no, he was not going to just walk away and let Brian have his orgasms in peace. Justin was not going to take the high road, damn the high road. He was going to remind Brian of his promise, before throwing everything he would be able to reach to his face, and if he came across a sword, he would be happy to use it on him. Afterwards he would go back to his chambers and think of several ways to make him pay. Brian had just started a war that Justin was determined to win. He turned around and came face to face with Michael, who looked at him with a confused expression, before quickly averting his eyes. Justin had forgotten about his presence, it didn’t matter anyway, only a small fragment of his anger was reserved for the imbecile.

 

Observing the older man, Justin couldn’t help being curious about his motives. Why was he so glad to see him hurt? What did he have to gain from all that, from Brian and him fighting? They would still be married anyway. Did he want to use the opportunity of a rift between them to try and seduce Brian? Why didn’t he try to enter Brian’s bed before Justin married him? The answer was obvious, Michael was a jealous, pathetic coward, he would never go to Brian and confess his feelings, he was too scared of being rejected. He waited for Brian to suddenly realize that he was the man of his life. It became clear to Justin that Michael hated him for being the one by Brian’s side, for ruining his plan.

 

Justin headed towards Michael, whose eyes widened in surprise. It was apparently not what the man had expected, he probably thought that Justin was going to run to his room to hide his shame, his hurt and cry. Justin wondered if Michael knew about the promise Brian had made to him.

 

Justin stood in front of the squire looking at him, and the man started fidgeting.

 

“I’m really curious Michael, how do you do it?”

 

“I didn’t do anything.”

 

“I didn’t accuse you of anything, and yet you find it necessary to defend yourself. One may think that you have something to feel guilty about. How can you stand it Michael?”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

 

“Being the one at this side of the doors, the wrong side of the doors obviously. How did you do it? Years after years, listening to him having sex with other men, when you would probably give everything you possess to be the one he takes to bed. I honestly can’t decide if you are brave or totally foolish for staying and witnessing him give to others what you crave,” Justin shook his head, “how you must hate me.”

 

“I’m not in love with….”

 

Justin raised a hand, “please, don’t insult my intelligence by trying to lie, you are far too transparent about your feelings for my husband.”

 

“It’s not my fault if Brian is doing what he always does, fucking men,” Michael spat. “Brian will never change, not for anyone, and certainly not for you.”

 

And there it was Michael’s fear, seeing Brian change, and caring for someone else. Now Justin knew that Brian hadn’t told him about their little agreement, he wouldn’t be so sure right now if it was the case.

 

“I don’t want to change him Michael and nobody said it was your fault; he has his own will, and you don’t control him, even if you would love to, he makes his own decisions. I could never blame you for his actions, it would be unfair. However what I won’t tolerate is your disrespect, and the fact that you couldn’t hide your pleasure to see me hurt or your pathetic little comedy, when you saw me reach those doors.”

 

“Wh….what?”

 

“I have already warned you Michael, if you think for a second that you are going to be my torturer because I’m the one he married, think again,” Justin told him.

 

“Lewis,” Justin called one of his guards, his eyes still on Michael. “I want you and another soldier to escort Michael to his room. Once there you will let him pack a bag, get a few coins, then you will take him to the stables and let him choose a horse. You will after that accompany him out of the citadel and send him on his way home,” Justin took a step closer. “You will not be travelling with us Michael, you will continue this journey on your own, because I have no patience for you. You better hope that by the time I reach Liberty, I won’t still have the desire to banish you from the kingdom.”

 

Michael gasped, his mouth falling open, unable to speak at first, giving Justin an incredulous look, “wh….wh…what?” Michael stammered, his face reddening. He clearly didn’t see that one coming, good Justin thought, he would think twice before irritating him again.

 

“You can’t!” Michael yelled.

 

“Can’t I? And don’t you dare raise your voice in my presence, you tend to forget who I am,” Justin warned.

 

“Bri….Brian will not allow that,” he replied lowering his voice.

 

“Well, unfortunately for you, he’s quite busy at the moment,” Justin said smiling sweetly. “Lewis see that it’s done hastily.”

 

“Yes, your highness,” the soldier said approaching Michael.

 

“If you will excuse me, I have to remind my husband of a little detail,” he told Michael, who was glaring at him.

 

Justin stared down at the guards standing in front of the doors, with a single look he promised them hell if they tried to stop him or warn Brian of his arrival. He took a deep breath and he pushed the doors open, which were not unlocked.

 

 

***

 

 

Haydar knocked twice before the door was opened, seeing him, Amaury moved aside to let him in. The healer penetrated in the small room, which only contained a bed and a desk, full of papers and a couple of chairs.

 

“To what do I owe the unexpected and unwanted visit?”

 

“So amiable, as always.”

 

“My time is too precious, I can’t waste it in formalities.”

 

“Justin is pregnant,” Haydar informed him.

 

“That was quick, you must be so proud.”

 

Haydar glared at him, “you should inform them.”

 

“I will, so this is it.”

 

“Indeed, I dread to think what will happen.”

 

“We will probably all die.”

 

“I like you optimism.”

 

Amaury shrugged, “optimism is for dreamers, I’m far too realistic.” He sat behind his desk and grabbed a quill and a piece of paper, in order to write his missive.

 

“What about hope?” Haydar wondered.

 

Amaury stopped writing and laughed mirthlessly, “I will leave that to people like you. I like placing my trust in more tangible things.”

 

Haydar moved to the window, watching the landscape in the night, “everything looks so peaceful,” he declared. “No one could suspect that soon, the world would not be the same anymore.”

 

“The world will disappear and we will with it,” Amaury announced in a solemn ton.

 

Haydar shook his head and then headed for the door, “I better take my leave now, I don’t want to be tainted by your discouragement and hopelessness.”

 

“I may have something positive to tell you,” Amaury said, halting his task once again, “know dear Haydar that if we survive what’s coming, I don’t want to see you ever again.”

 

Haydar laughed, “likewise.”

 

***

 

Before entering the room, Justin had a clear picture of what he would find behind the doors, Brian in various stages of undress or completely naked, having sex with a man, on the bed, the floor or against the wall. Too surprised by what he actually found out when he penetrated in the room, he didn’t even react when the doors closed behind him in a loud sound. Justin had expected to see one man in Brian’s company, but not two of them. His eyes were fixed on the sight before him, watching the bodies pleasuring each other with their mouths and their hands.

 

He heard Brian clear his throat and he turned to the older man, who simply raised an eyebrow waiting for him to explain the reason of his presence. Justin opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, unable to find his words.

 

“What?” Brian asked.

 

Brian was sitting on a couch facing the spectacle, completely dressed with a cup of wine in his hand. Justin wondered if he had been drinking for a long time. What could he say? They had never talked about this sort of entertainment. From the other side of the room a loud moan was heard, and Justin turned to look again, strangely fascinated. He slowly tilted his head, wondering how one of the men could manage such an uncomfortable position, it seemed humanly difficult and a bit painful.

 

“Justin?” Brian asked.

 

The young man didn’t answer.

 

Brian smirked, he should be angry, but he wasn’t, he was amused at Justin’s boldness. He couldn’t believe that not only the little shit had interrupted his amusement, but now he was clearly ignoring him, watching the two idiots sucking each other’s cock. Justin’s eyes had widened in surprise, and now he was captivated by the display in front of him.

His mouth was slightly opened and his cheeks were now red.

 

Sometimes Brian forgot how innocent his husband was. It was not like Justin had had the opportunity to go to an orgy or some distraction of the same kind. He was sure Craig had protected his son from what he saw as debauchery. Brian didn’t understand Justin’s fascination, the men didn’t even have a great technique. He shouldn’t have trusted Michael when he had come to him with the tricks pretending that Brian needed time to relax, that they would give him so much pleasure, he would forget all of his worries. He had laughed at Michael’s enthusiasm and asked him, why he didn’t keep them for himself. Mikey had decided that Brian probably needed them more than he did. He had called his friend pathetic, asked for the nearest bedroom, told Michael to fuck off and had stayed with the entertainment.

 

He had been tempted for a few seconds to fuck them, but even if he was pissed at Justin, he had made a promise, one he couldn’t break, and it would have been a shitty thing to do under the circumstances. Justin was mourning his companion after all. Therefore he had asked the tricks to demonstrate their skills, they had stripped and started showing their cock sucking technique.

 

“Justin?” Brian repeated.

 

“Hmmm...” He answered absently.

 

“Justin,” Brian shouted, making the young man jump, and the two men froze looking at them, then they took their mutual mouth off the dick they were sucking in a wet sound.

 

Justin finally turned to him, still with that stunned expression.

 

“You wanted something?” Brian asked, “or just to join the fun.”

 

“I…I….I think I wanted to throw something at you,” he said almost hesitantly.

 

“What?”

 

Justin rubbed his face and chuckled, “I thought you were being unfaithful.”

 

Brian frowned, “I wasn’t,” he retorted angrily, he hated being accused of something he didn’t intend to do, of course he had thought about it, but Justin didn’t need to know that.

 

“I can see that.”

 

Brian noticed that the entertainers were not doing what they were supposed to, and were busy listening to their conversation. “Hey! Do you mind? We are having a private conversation here,” he shouted at them.

 

Both men immediately went back to their cock sucking.

 

Brian turned to his husband folding his arms, “I never promised that I would not watch,” he added grimly.

 

“That’s true,” Justin admitted focusing once again on the cock suckers.

 

Brian was not looking at the tricks anymore, but how Justin’s pants were clenching his ass perfectly, his eyes focused on the pink tongue that was licking his upper lip. All his annoyance and frustration at the young man disappeared. It seemed that even if he was angry at Justin, his dick didn’t care, would probably never care.

 

Brian stood up and went to stand behind Justin, pressing his body against the young man’s ass. He felt him push back against his hardening cock, and he smiled, placing his hand on the blond’s half hard dick, massaging it slowly through his pants.

 

Justin was aroused by the show and Brian’s expert hand on his member. He felt so decadent, but he couldn’t help it, and soon he let out several moans of pleasure.

 

“You enjoy watching,” Brian murmured in his ear, before licking the lobe, and biting it softly, making the man shiver.

 

Once again, the tricks stopped their interactions and looked up at the King, his mouth locked on the Prince’s neck, sucking on the skin there, while his hand was jerking him off. The Prince was languorously undulating his body against the hand, avid to get more friction and pushing back against the King’s certainly hard cock. The Prince turned around and kissed the older man, who immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue thrusting in the young man’s mouth, his hands flying to the blond’s face, pulling him impossibly close. Then his hands travelled down, settling on the other man’s luscious ass, his mouth going back to his neck, sucking the skin, and his hands going inside the man’s pants.

 

However the spectators didn’t get the chance to watch more, since the King opened his eyes and caught them watching. He took his mouth from the Prince’s pale neck.

 

“Get out,” he ordered.

 

The men quickly disentangled, grabbed their clothes, putting them on as they walked to the doors; they rapidly opened them and left. They heard the lock once they were out.

 

***

 

 

After the Prince had left, Michael remained where he had left him, still in shock at what had just happened. It was impossible, Justin couldn’t do that, and Brian would not let him do that. He advanced towards the room, but the guards immediately crossed their spears in front of it, and placed their hands on their sword.

 

“You have to let me in, I need to talk to the King,” he told them, but they didn’t move.

 

“Michael, I have to escort you to your chambers so you can pack,” Lewis said.

 

“No, you can’t, I’m not leaving.”

 

The guard shook his head, “listen, I don’t fucking care about what you want, I received a direct order from the Prince of Megarit, future Vice-King, and I’m going to obey. I will carry you out of the citadel myself if I have to, trust me, you are leaving tonight.”

 

“The King will never let it happen.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

With a sign from Lewis, two guards advanced and stood on either side of the squire.

 

“Let’s go,” Lewis ordered.

 

Michael sighed and decided to go without a fuss, he didn’t want to be thrown out of that citadel. Fucking Justin, he would pack and go to the nearest tavern, to wait for Brian to demand his immediate return. He thought about appealing to his friends, but he doubted that Lewis would let him see them, and what could they do anyway? The only one who could stop that ridiculous order was Brian. He followed them down the corridor hoping that they would at least allow him to say goodbye to his uncle.

 

He heard the doors of the King’s room open, and immediately turned around, smiling widely, sure that it was Brian, but he grimaced noticing that it was only the tricks he had provided. They were barely dressed and were giggling like idiots, putting their clothes on, then they started to run. When they came near him, Michael grabbed the taller one’s arm.

 

“Hey, what happened in there?”

 

“They are so hot together,” the man replied.

 

“What happened when the Prince saw you and the King fucking?”

 

“I wish! He didn’t fuck us, he just wanted to watch…..”

 

“Come on!” The other trick interrupted, dragging the taller one away, excitation evident in his voice. Michael watched as they rushed down the corridor whispering to each other, giggling joyfully, and by their attitude, eager to be alone and fuck.

 

Michael couldn’t believe it. Brian had just wanted to watch, what the fuck? What had that man done to his best friend? Those men were certainly brainless, but hot, the old Brian would have fucked them without hesitation. What the fuck happened to Brian? Justin couldn’t have such influence on him, unless Brian had feelings for him. But it was impossible, Brian didn’t do love or feelings. He was sure Justin was doing something to him, playing him, manipulating him in some way.

 

“Michael, I don’t intend to stay in this corridor all night, let’s go to your room now, so you can pack your teddy bear and go home,” Lewis said.

 

Michael glared at him, he would make sure that Brian fired him once he got the chance to talk to him.

 

 

***

 

 

Brian made sure to lock the doors, before turning to Justin, “get naked,” he ordered in a husky voice, removing his own clothing.

 

Justin didn’t need to be told twice and he started getting rid of his garments. Brian who thought he was not going quick enough, decided to help him, tugging impatiently at his various clothes, eager to feel the younger man’s skin. He took his lips after getting rid of his shirt, his hands everywhere, caressing the skin he revealed.

 

Once Justin was naked, Brian pushed him gently on the bed and he fell on the soft mattress, watching Brian get rid of his own clothes. Once he was done he joined him on the bed, Justin slowly moved back, his eyes never leaving Brian’s perfect body. Brian parted his knees and settled between them, Justin sensually thrusted his hips up in a silent invitation. He then felt Brian’s wet tongue on his member and he sighed closing his eyes, leaning back against the pillows.

 

Brian licked him from the base to the tip, sucking on it and Justin shivered. After that the older man engulfed him in his hot and wet mouth, his talented tongue swirling as he sucked him off voraciously.

 

“So….good, Brian,” Justin moaned.

 

Justin couldn’t control the sounds coming from him, his hands in Brian’s hair, he begged him not to stop, calling his name like a litany, his hips canting up.

 

Justin almost jumped, feeling two fingers at his entrance, they breached him slowly, making him loose for Brian, he whimpered loudly as the fingers began moving, in and out, and quickly reached that sweet spot. He cried in pleasure, rocking his hips up to Brian’s eager mouth and down to his fingers, and up again, pleading for more. When his husband added a third finger, Justin started to beg loudly, wanting more, desperate for more.

 

“Please…Brian….” He panted.

 

Brian let Justin’s cock out of his mouth, and looked up at the man, burning with lust. He quickly removed his fingers from his hole, and replaced them with his tongue, licking the star shaped hole. He pushed his tongue in, enjoying the sweetness. He felt Justin push back against him, moaning loudly, as he thrusted in and out going deeper each time. He left Justin’s hole to go back to his painfully erect and leaking member, his hands travelling up, reaching Justin’s nipples, rolling them back and forth between his fingers, and pinching them.

 

If Brian didn’t stop Justin was going to come right now, and he didn’t want to come like that, he wanted him inside him.

 

“Brian….please….I want….”

 

Brian stopped his ministrations, he too was aching, his cock impossibly hard and leaking. He sat on the bed and opened his arms, even in his pleasure haze Justin was quick to crawl up to him and straddle him.

 

Justin kissed Brian feverishly, his hands on his face, he lifted his hips, as Brian held his member to make it easier for him to take him in, his other hand on Justin’s ass cheek. Justin placed his hands on Brian shoulders to steady himself and he slowly lowered himself on the hard length.

 

Brian clenched his teeth, as Justin engulfed him in his hot channel, his groan of pleasure echoing Justin’s, as he felt Justin’s tight walls around the tip of his cock. The young man went down unbelievably slow, until he was fully seated on his stiff dick, trembling slightly. Brian took his lips in a hot kiss, all tongue, which left them panting even more. He put his hands on Justin hips, pulling him slightly up, signaling him that he had to move, but Justin remained still and place his hands on either side of his face, forcing Brian to look into his eyes. The older man gave him a questioning look.

 

“I’m sorry,” Justin murmured.

 

Brian knew exactly what he was referring to.

 

“You really know how to choose your moment to start a conversation,” Brian said his breath short.

 

Justin chuckled and kissed his lips softly.

 

“I needed to say it now Brian, I’m really sorry, not for refusing to go to that dinner, but for implying that you don’t feel anything…..”

 

“Sorry is bullshit, Justin.”

 

Justin smiled, “I knew you would say something like that, I know sorry doesn’t change anything, it doesn’t erase what has been said, but it allows one to explain.”

 

“You are serious? You want to explain it now?” This boy would be the death of him.

 

Justin nodded, “it’s true, sorry doesn’t mean anything if one doesn’t understand one’s mistake and why it happened, I do. And the word is also the first step to ask for forgiveness, and forgiveness is a gift, a gift I hope you will grant me after you hear what I have to say. Are you willing to listen to what I have to say?”

 

“It’s not like I have a choice.”

 

Justin kissed his left cheek, then the right one.

 

“Brian, I wanted to be locked in my pain and forget everything about the outside world, and I was angry at you for reminding me that I had a duty. You were indirectly the reason why I couldn’t grieve in peace and the easiest target at my disposal, so I took out my anger on you.” Justin placed his hand on Brian’s chest, his heart, “I’m sorry Brian, I know you have a heart, a good heart and that you feel strongly. Know, that I felt so bad for hurting you, I promise I will try hard not to do it again.”

 

Brian could see that Justin was sincere and he meant it. How come it was so easy for Justin to expose his feelings, to ask for forgiveness and he couldn’t? Brian leaned forward and kissed him hotly.

 

“Does it mean that you forgive me?” Justin asked.

 

Brian smiled, “there is nothing to forgive Justin.”

 

“You have to say it.”

 

“I forgive you, now can we go back to fucking?”

 

“No, it’s your turn.”

 

“My turn for what.”

 

“Is there something you are sorry about perhaps?”

 

“No, I don’t do regrets.”

 

Justin laughed, “Brian you are one of a kind. Do you know what a syllogism is?”

 

Brian sighed and didn’t answer, and of course Justin took it as a silent agreement to continue.

 

“I will give you an example, all mortals do regrets, Brian is a mortal, and therefore Brian does regrets.”

 

“I’m regretting having this conversation.”

 

Justin laughed, but it ended more like a gasp as Brian rocked his hips up. Justin started moving up and down on Brian’s cock, his head thrown back, as he was moaning in pleasure. Brian sucked on the young man’s exposed neck, holding him tighter, he knew it would leave a mark, and he wanted that. He grunted as Justin started riding him. They moved together as one, kissing and sharing the same breath. Then Justin leaned backwards putting his hands on the bed using them as leverage to push back into Brian, rotating his hips.

 

He was so fucking beautiful like this, his body covered with sweat, shining, as he was getting what he wanted, working his hips to give them more pleasure. Feeling that Justin was close, he pulled him back towards him, and pushed up hard, Justin put his arms around his neck, accelerating his own movements, moaning and groaning.

 

“Oh…..Yes….Brian…Yes.”

 

“I want you Justin and I care about you, never doubt that,” Justin heard Brian murmur against his ear, he felt a jolt through his body at those words and he smiled, tightening his hold on his husband.

 

Justin felt his orgasm building, he was so close, he felt Brian fist his member and tug it sharply, kissing him passionately. Justin let out a cry of pleasure in Brian’s mouth and he started convulsing as he came, closing his eyes at the intensity of his orgasm and he saw stars behind his eyelids.

 

He felt Brian erupt inside of him, emitting a guttural sound, sending new waves of pleasure through his body, he held the older man closer as he was shuddering against him. They remained in their embrace trying to catch their breath.

 

“Brian?”

 

“Hmmm….”

 

“That was……”

 

“Make up sex...”

 

“Wow.”

 

Brian laughed, kissing his lips, “indeed.”

 

***

 

Justin relaxed in the perfumed water, humming to himself, enjoying his second bath in less than two hours. Daphne had given him a knowing smile, when he had requested one, after entering the royal chambers with Brian. After another coupling they had decided that it was time to get ready for the dinner. Brian had not been really surprised to learn that Justin would attend it, when Justin had asked, he had simply replied that he knew the young man would do the right thing. Justin had smiled, delighted in Brian’s faith in him, that he would always see reason and act accordingly.

 

Justin had wanted to share with him the news, but he wanted to do that when they would have more time, he didn’t want to be rushed. He didn’t really know when or how he was going to tell him, and what exactly he was going to say. Justin glanced at his husband, who was being shaved by Rodney. In order to allow the servants to go about their business and give Justin some privacy, Daphne had added milk to his bath, making the water opaque. Brian had frowned at that, but Justin had refused to hide behind folding screens, arguing that Brian wouldn’t use them himself, he was always walking around naked in front of everyone. Moreover, they always made the younger man feel a bit claustrophobic.

 

Justin considered what Brian’s reaction would be at the news, would he be surprised or shocked? Would he ascribe this quick pregnancy to his virility? Justin was convinced that he would. He would have to expect smugness, pride and probably an insufferable man for a few weeks. What a day it had been? Death and a new life in in the same day. The confirmation of his pregnancy had made him miss Vico even more, his wolfhound would have been such a great companion for his child too. He would have looked after the baby, protected him. Vico had always been so amazing around children. He remembered how patient the dog had been when Julian’s three year old niece had spent an entire afternoon pulling his tail and trying to find out if the dog was hiding something in his mouth. Vico had remained calm, letting her do her exploration. Other dogs would have already bitten a curious hand which was searching their mouth. He missed him so much.

 

Brian let Rodney wipe his face with a wet and hot cloth smelling of sandalwood; when the valet was done, the King finally straightened up. Next, assisted by a servant, Rodney presented the clothes he had selected for the King. Once again Brian congratulated himself on choosing Rodney as a valet, the man contrary to many idiots had a sense of style, and knew what fitted each occasion. Brian nodded his approbation and looked at Justin to see if he was still lazing around in the bath, since he was now silent. Justin was sitting, his knees to his chest, staring into emptiness, his eyes clouded with sadness, certainly thinking of his dog. Brian felt his heart tightening.

 

“Justin,” he called softly, but the young man didn’t budge. So he called him once again louder this time, no reaction, so he shouted his name.

 

Justin turned to him with a start, frowning with that expression, which told Brian that a lecture was coming.

 

“Brian,” he said reproachfully, “you scared me, you don’t have to yell, we are in the same room, I’m not in another wing, you don’t need to bark to get my attention, imagine if I was…..”

 

Brian was not listening, he was only glad that Justin was not focused on his pain anymore, but had found something else to concentrate on, namely Brian’s bad manners. The King let Rodney and a servant help him dress as he listened to Justin’s voice babbling away. The knock on the door interrupted Justin’s lecture and Brian was grateful for that.

 

“It’s me your majesty,” Brian heard Ted say through the door, “I have the decree you were eager to sign immediately about Lord Carl’s new position.”

 

Brian was glad that he had convinced Carl to be in charge of the military academy, he had plans for that place. He wanted to do things differently and Carl and him shared the same vision about the future of this place.

 

“Come on in Theodore,” the King said.

 

Theodore entered the room and seeing Justin in his bath he immediately blushed. Brian glared at him, and he quickly averted his eyes to look at a spot on the wall behind the blond.

 

“Your highness,” he said to Justin, his husband just nodded with a smile.

 

“Give me the document,” Brian ordered, impatient to get his clerk out before he creamed his pants thanks to the fantasy he was probably creating in his mind at that moment. Brian positioned himself in front of Ted to conceal Justin from the man. Ted presented the document on a wooden board to make it easier for the King to sign. Brian took the quill Ted handed to him and signed with his initials. Ted then took the document back and burned some sealing wax and let the King apply his seal.

 

“We will go hunting tomorrow morning, I forgot to tell Michael to check Horizon’s hooves and horseshoes. I want it done now, before the farrier gets too drunk.”

 

Ted looked at him with a confused look, glanced at Justin, then back at him, “huh….I…huh.”

 

“Is it a particularly difficult task Theodore, would you like me to write it down for you?”

 

“I have ordered that Michael be escorted out of the citadel and go to Liberty on his own,” he heard Justin say calmly, as if he was talking about the weather and not throwing Brian’s childhood friend out on his ass at nightfall.

 

“What?” Brian shouted turning to the blond, “why the fuck?”

 

“Because he angered me,” Justin replied.

 

Brian blinked, confused, he had to be fucking kidding him.

 

“What were you thinking Justin? Michael is not only my friend, but part of my house, as my squire, he answers to me only. Who the fuck gave you the right to that?”

 

Justin’s gaze was hard, and he slowly raised from his bath, his eyes locked on Brian, white water trickling down his pale and unblemished skin.

 

“Who gave me the right you ask? I granted it to myself, Brian. From the very beginning, your precious Michael has only shown disdain for me. He enjoyed voicing the contempt he has for me to anyone, who could listen to him and he started recently bribing my servants to get any compromising information, to diminish me in your eyes.”

 

Brian couldn’t hide his surprise at that information.

 

Justin laughed mirthlessly, “What? You didn’t know what your little Mikey was up to? I found him behind your doors, probably cheering at your performance. Didn’t you tell him about our arrangement? He’s so assured of his power, his position that he didn’t even hide his happiness when he understood that he would get to witness my humiliation. Today was not the day for him to try my patience or the day to taunt me. Today was not the day for him to try to hurt me more than I already was. Know that it’s because he is your friend that I restrained myself.”

 

Justin gracefully got out of the bathtub, which until now Brian thought was impossible to do, he grabbed the cloth Daphne handed to him, but didn’t use it to dry himself.

 

“He’s in love with you, Brian.”

 

“Michael is not in love with me Justin, he considers me his hero, a role model maybe.”

 

Justin snorted, “yes he is, are you blind? Haydar is one of my heroes, you don’t see me trying to sabotage his relationships. He is obsessed, how can’t you see it? All your friends know it, and he sees me as a damn threat to whatever you two have.”

 

Brian was losing patience, “there is nothing between us,” he shouted.

 

“Did you ever sleep with him, pleasure him?” Justin asked looking closely at him.

 

“What? No, what the fuck? He’s like a brother to me.”

 

“Well, he doesn’t see you like one. I’m sure he’s probably waiting in a tavern nearby for you to send for him. Do whatever the hell you want, but I’m warning you Brian, if he just looks at me the wrong way, you will be looking for another squire and burying a friend. I’m dealing with grief and so much anger, at myself, at the world for what happened to Vico, I will gladly use him as the receptacle of that wrath.” Justin glared at him before heading for the wardrobe, not even covering his body with the cloth, his chin high in his glorious nudity.

 

Brian looked at him, too shocked to say anything, he heard a soft gasp and turned around to find Ted’s mouth gaping. He had forgotten that the man was still there. Brian narrowed his eyes at him realizing that he had seen Justin’s naked form. Great, the little shit had just given Theodore jerking off material for at least a year. His clerk’s eyes were still on the wardrobe door as if he was waiting for Justin to reappear.

 

“Get the fuck out, Theodore,” Brian uttered through clenched teeth.

 

“Of…course, Brian…..hmmm about Michael?”

 

“Tell one of the stable boys to check Horizon for the hunt,” Brian said massaging his temples.

 

“Yes, Brian.”

 

The older man rushed to the doors, closing them behind him. Brian couldn’t believe how stupid Michael had been, didn’t he warn him not to alienate Justin? And what was all this nonsense about his friend being in love with him? He was not. The wardrobe’s door suddenly opened and Daphne appeared.

 

She curtsied, “your majesty, his highness want me to inform you that he will join you downstairs shortly.”

 

Fuck! Here he was, the King of Megarit, basically being dismissed by his young husband like a mere valet. Brian sighed, the dinner would be starting soon and he didn’t want to go into that wardrobe and confront Justin, he chose to leave, because he wanted to, not because he had been told to by the little shit.

 

 

***

 

 

When Brian exited the room, his men and his brother were waiting for him.

 

“What the fuck are you all doing here?” He asked frowning, couldn’t he have a moment of peace anymore? Did he have to lock himself in a room to be left alone?

 

“We are supposed to escort you to dinner as usual, for such occasions,” Vic said.

 

“And you asked us to,” Drew reminded him.

 

“Whatever,” Brian said, he immediately started walking and they followed him, heading for the great hall. He wondered if they had heard him and Justin arguing,

 

“Is Justin coming?” Brandon asked.

 

“Yes, he’s going to join us in a little while.”

 

“Brian, why did Ted left your chambers with a hard on?” Drew inquired.

 

“How the hell did you notice that?” Ben wondered.

 

“I’m just a good observer for these things,” Drew answered. “And it’s Ted, he’s as subtle and discrete as a hurricane, he was fidgeting and he tried to hide it with that wooden board.”

 

“I’m going to kick his ass,” Brian mumbled.

 

“What happened?” Drew asked.

 

“Nothing,” Brian replied.

 

“Can nothing happen to me too?” The chief of the guards inquired.

 

Brian just glared at him, “shut up Drew,” Brian said. “Did you know that Justin had Michael escorted out of the citadel and ordered him to travel by himself to Liberty?” Brian announced. “He’s apparently very pissed at him.”

 

Drew shrugged, “I know.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Brian asked.

 

“I thought you knew,” Drew replied.

 

“Justin shouldn’t have done that, Michael can’t travel on his own,” Brian told them.

 

“He’s going to fall in a hole, get bit by something, or get himself killed,” Brandon warned.

 

“Don’t worry,” Drew intervened, “I ordered one of my soldiers to accompany him, he will escort him safely to Liberty. The only problem is that the man may end up killing Mikey himself.”

 

“You all don’t seem shocked or surprised,” Brian noticed.

 

Vic sighed, “he has been openly hostile to the Prince, I knew that Prince Justin would at some point have enough of his poor attitude,” he explained.

 

“It’s a miracle he survived at court for so long, he is not really good at pretending, unfortunately. Anywhere else it would be a great quality, but not around people with power, people who have the power to banish him actually,” Ben said.

 

“I hope you don’t intend to send for him, your majesty,” Vic intervened. “Michael brought it on himself. He was not very clear when I asked him what happened, but whatever it was, I know he deserved it. I also do think it will be good for him to spend some time away. It will give him the opportunity to think about his behavior. I’m just grateful to the Prince for his patience and his leniency in this case.”

 

“Knowing his feelings for you, it has been hard for him to see you change, and have new interests,” Ben exposed.

 

“What’s wrong with you all? I haven’t changed and Michael doesn’t have feelings for me, a small crush perhaps, but nothing else,” Brian claimed. “I mean he can’t, we are brothers.”

 

“That’s why Michael and you are so close, you are both amazing advocates for denial,” Brandon concluded, shaking his head.

 

 

***

 

 

Brian looked up at the stairs, but there was still no sign of Justin. He had been waiting for him in front of the doors leading to the great hall, so they could make their entrance together, what the fuck was he doing? What was taking him so long? He really hoped that Justin hadn’t changed his mind and decided not to attend the dinner. Brian wouldn’t stand for it, he would drag his ass to that fucking dinner.

 

Suddenly he saw Justin’s guards and Tucker at the top of the stairs. The men moved aside, Justin appeared and Brian looked in awe as he was coming down the stairs, his eyes never leaving him as he came to stand by his side.

 

Justin looked amazing, he was wearing a knee length cotton and silk wrap tunic, with red, blue and green chequered pattern. He had a long fabric belt around his slim waist, whose ends reached his knees. The tunic had large sleeves neatly folded to form yellow cuffs. He was wearing his golden circlet and the sun necklace he had offered him. Something on one of the sleeves caught Brian’s attention, a black wolf had been embroidered on it.

 

“That’s a subtle message, that they will certainly notice,” he commented touching it with the tip of his fingers.

 

“How do I look?” Justin asked.

 

“Amazing,” Brian replied. “That’s a thoughtful and clever gesture, Justin.”

 

He knew Carl and his guests would be immensely pleased by the fact that Justin, the future Vice-King had decided to wear the traditional costume of the Middlelands, the Jerhis, to honor the Lords of the territory.

 

Brian looked into the blue eyes, he cupped Justin’s face with one of his hands and stroked his thumb down his cheekbone. Justin tilted his head leaning in to the caress. Brian was once again impressed by his young husband, by the fact that he had taken the time to consider ways to make that dinner easier for them. He felt the need to make things easier for him too and he knew exactly what to do.

 

“I will not be sending for Michael,” Brian told him.

 

Justin eyes slightly widened in surprise then he smiled, before pressing a chaste kiss to Brian’s lips. Next to him, Brian heard Ted clear his throat.

 

“Your majesty, they are waiting for you.”

 

Brian reluctantly turn to him, nodded and grabbed Justin’s hand and the young man took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for his first official dinner. The herald opened the doors, and a blowing horn was heard, announcing the King and the Prince entrance. All the guests and the host present in the room adjoining the great hall bowed and curtsy at their presence. Here they were a perfect representation of unity.

 

Carl headed their way to greet them with a svelte woman by his side. She had a short haircut which Justin had rarely seen in women. She was also dressed in men’s clothes.

 

Carl bowed in front of the King and then turned to Justin and gave him a deep bow.

 

“Your majesty, Prince Justin your presence honours us all. Your highness, our traditional costume has never looked better on anyone before.”

 

Justin smiled, “you are such a flatterer Lord Carl, but thank you anyway, I have to say it’s quite comfortable,” Justin replied.

 

“That’s for sure,” Lord Carl said, touching his large belly enveloped in a wrapped tunic of his own.

 

Lord Carl then gestured to the woman by his side, “your highness this my daughter, Melanie, actually she prefers being called Mel.”

 

The women curtsied, she was a beautiful with short locks of dark chestnut hair framing her face, she had big brown eyes and freckles on her face.

 

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Mel,” Justin said to the rising woman.

 

At Justin’s side, Brian snorted and Mel glared at him. Justin looked at both of them confused.

 

“Let’s just say Justin, that I never saw her behaving like a lady,” Brian commented.

 

Mel turned to Justin, “his majesty probably refers to the countless time I kicked his a….”

 

“Mel,” her father reprimanded and she blushed slightly while Brian chuckled.

 

“I mean his bottom,” Melanie corrected.

 

“Mel, was basically raised among boys when I was in charge of the academy,” Lord Carl explained to excuse his daughter’s behaviour.

 

“I hear that you have agreed to take upon this responsibility once again,” Justin told him.

 

“The King was quite convincing.”

 

“He thinks highly of you and has apparently ambitious plans for that institution. My own cousin is a recruit there, by the way,” Justin added.

 

“I had almost forgotten,” Brian mumbled.

 

“I’m sure that young man must be full of qualities,” Lord Carl commented.

 

“He is Lord Carl, and I’m sure he’s going to flourish under your tutelage,” Justin said enthusiastically, before glaring at Brian who couldn’t help another snort. “You should excuse the King, Lord Carl, it seems he has developed an allergy to any compliment I pay to another man.”

 

Melanie laughed heartily, “I thought I would never see the day wh…..”

 

“You better not finish that sentence Mel,” Brian warned.

 

Lord Carl shook his head, “if you allow it, your majesty, your highness, I wish to introduce you to some of your loyal subjects,” Carl said.

 

The King nodded his assent, it was not lost on Justin that the people he would be introduced to were not favourable to the monarch.

 

Carl gestured for two men to join him, when they did he started the introductions.

 

“May I present Lord Charles Lockhart and Lord Paul Wilkinson?”

 

Both men bowed, Brian nodded and Justin lowered his eyes.

 

There were a few seconds of an awkward silence, it was obvious that Brian wanted them to be the ones to talk first and pay their compliments to their King. However it was not really well-mannered to address the King before he did. Seeing that Brian was not willing to utter a single word, Justin decided to break the silence.

 

“We are delighted to make your acquaintance, the King and I are so happy to be in the Middlelands.”

 

“We are glad to receive you, your highness,” Lord Lockhart spoke, his welcome didn’t really include the King. He was a short man with greying hair, a pale skin and a hawkish nose, who gave Justin an affable smile.

 

“I can’t help notice how his highness is particularly elegant in our traditional costume,” Lord Wilkinson said in a stentorian voice. He was taller than Lord Lockhart and younger, a dark skinned man with prominent cheekbones and almond shaped eyes.

 

“I was just telling the King and Lord Carl, how comfortable it was, I may just wear it every day,” Justin commented.

 

“So it is our duty to ensure that you leave with many Jerhis,” Lord Wilkinson affirmed.

 

Justin smiled, “how nice of you.”

 

There was a loud gong, announcing the dinner, so they all headed towards the great hall, Lord Carl leading the way.

 

“Brian, correct me if I’m wrong, but one of the main goals of all this is to talk to our subjects, even the ones who hate us,” Justin murmured for Brian’s ears only.

 

Brian sighed, “I know, but I’m not going to kiss anyone’s ass.”

 

Justin laughed, “I hope not, that’s a privilege reserved for me alone.”

 

Brian smiled, gave him a heated look and then he smiled, “don’t worry, I will make nice with those sons of bitches.”

 

“Brian, your language, it really plunges me into despair,” Justin stated dramatically.

 

All Justin got was a laugh from his husband. They washed their hands in the rose scented water and enter the great hall.

 

 

***

 

 

The great hall was lighted by hundreds of torches, decorated with wildflowers and several pigs were on a spit in the two large fireplaces adorning the place. Brian quickly scanned the room, he knew that for people from the Middlelands, it was more a banquet than a dinner, a banquet was less formal, and more entertaining in his opinion. Musicians were playing, the tables had been placed near the walls leaving a space in the middle for fire-eaters and jugglers.

 

There were approximately thirty guests, important men and women from the area and of course his companions at the exception of Michael. Brian had sent a letter to the man, who just like Justin had suspected was at a tavern near the village. Brian had asked him to go to Liberty and told him that they would talk when they would be at the capital. Even if he hadn’t liked Justin’s decision, it pissed him off to learn that Michael was spying on Justin. His friend had some explaining to do.

 

Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, the first course had been served, civet of hare, loin of veal, vegetables and stuffed pork. At Brian’s left was Lord Lockhart and at his right Lord Carl, at the older man’s right, Justin and near his husband was Lord Wilkinson, who was smiling brightly at the young man. His husband had been the one, with a sweet smile to change their seating arrangements, pretexting that Lord Carl deserved to be seated at the King’s right, to thank him for his invitation and his gracious welcome. Carl had beamed at the honor and Justin had gladly gave up his chair by Brian’s side. He knew that Justin wanted the opportunity to talk with Wilkinson letting him speak with Lockhart. It made Wilkinson ecstatic to have the Prince’s attention. Brian narrowed his eyes at the man when he saw Justin blushed at something he had said. What the fuck were they talking about?

 

When he looked around the room, he found Mel’s eyes on him, she had a little knowing smile on her lips, and Brian glared at her. He was getting bored so he decided to take care of business; he turned to Lockhart.

 

“Lockhart,” he said abruptly.

 

“Yes, your majesty.”

 

“I don’t have any patience for hypocrisy and bullshit, so here it is, my father was a piece of shit, a pathetic father, a bad king and insane. I will gladly show you his tomb so you can piss on it. I don’t have the time to soothe your anger, my father hurt many people, his family included. Also I will not apologize for what he did, I can’t, it wouldn’t change anything and it’s not my role to do so. All I can say is that I’m not him, and if you tell me about apples not falling far from trees, I may just break your nose. The thing is you have a choice to make, be my loyal ally or my enemy, and you and I know that being against me will lead to your own destruction. Don’t get me wrong Lockhart I admire your dignity and I understand your suspicions, but I can’t let them be in the way of the plan that I have for my kingdom, to unite it, make it greater than it is and to allow it to embrace progress and change. So what will it be?”

 

Lord Lockhart watched him, his lips parted, noticing that, he quickly shut his mouth and cleared his throat, then he laughed.

 

“I had heard about your bluntness, your majesty, but it’s another thing to be at the receiving end of it. I am suspicious, but I would never do anything to jeopardize the future of this Kingdom, I’m not your enemy, but many who smiles and bows to you are.”

 

“Are you talking about men at my court?”

 

“Indeed, your majesty, I have to confess, I fear their influence more than I do your lineage.”

 

“I intend to change many things, Lord Lockhart, I’m not my father, I don’t need to be surrounded by fawners and imbeciles.”

 

“I have to say that how his majesty handled things in the Lowlands was greatly appreciated by many, me included, and seen as a wise and compassionate decision. This a good omen, the Lowlanders will not forget his majesty’s kindness.”

 

If only Lockhart knew that it hadn’t been his idea, but it came from a terrified seventeen year old, desperate to save his father. Would he say the same thing? Brian instinctively looked Justin’s way, seeing him talk with Carl and smiling at the older man.

 

“His majesty has made a wise choice, the Prince seems to bear all the qualities necessary to make a great Vice-King.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

***

 

 

The dinner was quite enjoyable, sitting between Lord Carl and Lord Wilkinson, he was between two entertaining men. Justin glanced a couple of times at Brian, who appeared bored. He was glad to see him finally engaged with his dinner companion. By the way Brian was behaving you would think that he was not the one who had stressed how important attending that dinner was. He suspected that Brian needed him to be the patient one, the one in charge of niceties, which was not Brian’s forte. His husband was clearly a man, who despise falseness, he would rather say what was on his mind instead of pretending even for a few minutes, in the name of manners and decorum. Moreover he was not a patient man.

 

“I don’t know what the King is saying, but that’s the first time I have seen Lord Lockhart, so surprised,” Lord Wilkinson remarked.

 

“The King has a talent for shocking people.”

 

“He seems to also have a talent to find beauty and wisdom.”

 

Justin smiled, “he didn’t find me, Lord Wilkinson, I found him.”

 

“Then I drink to that, to attracting beauty and wisdom,” he declared raising his cup to Justin.

 

Justin decided that it was time to get to the heart of the matter, namely Wilkinson’s reluctance to trust his King.

 

“I would rather drink to friendship, Lord Wilkinson,” he said after drinking his nectar.

 

“Having his highness’ friendship would be my fondest wish.”

 

“And the King’s?”

 

Lord Wilkinson sighed, “I respect my King.”

 

“But would you be loyal to him?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I appreciate your honesty, I understand your mistrust of the Kinneys, I don’t fault you for that, I was myself suspicious of the King before meeting him. I was full of prejudice. But, he’s not his father, Lord Wilkinson. Despite the late King’s attempt to destroy his son’s innocence and kindness, he’s a good man, generous and compassionate. He’s not perfect, far from it, he has a big ego for one.”

 

Lord Wilkinson laughed.

 

“Too much pride and also a tendency to ignore the things which doesn’t bode well with him. However those are man’s shortcomings, which doesn’t affect the way he rules, because as a King he’s admirable, he’s a leader of men, with a strong sense of justice. If you don’t trust me, you should trust your own friend, Lord Carl; you know him, what kind of man he is. And that man has faith in his King, he wouldn’t follow a ruthless ruler. He left Liberty when he couldn’t bear Black Jack’s deplorable behaviour and now he will be back to Liberty on the new King’s request.”

 

Lord Wilkinson remained silent for a few seconds, considering what Justin had just said, staring at the King, who was talking with Lord Lockhart.

 

“You are pretty convincing,” he finally stated.

 

“It’s because I’m right.”

 

Lord Wilkinson smiled, “I doubt many can resist you.”

 

“I let them believe that they can.”

 

Lord Wilkinson laughed, “I may find myself more often in Liberty, to see how his highness is going to submit people to his will.”

 

Justin knew that Lord Wilkinson would need to see for himself what a great King Brian was and if he came to Liberty, he was sure he would be convinced of that.

 

“You shall,” Justin then raised his cup, “then to friendship, to loyalty and to the King.”

 

Lord Wilkinson raised his own cup, “To friendship, to loyalty, to the King and the Vice-King.”

 

Then they went back to their meal. Justin was happy to be able to eat without feeling nauseous, the food was delicious, he had managed to taste a little of everything served during the four courses. He finished a sturgeon cooked in parsley, vinegar and covered with powdered ginger and sighed in contentment.

 

“Your highness seems to enjoy the Middlelands’ food,” Lord Wilkinson commented.

 

“It’s delicious, it’s a good thing we will not be staying for weeks, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to fit in my clothes anymore.”

 

“You could just wear the Jerhis, that’s why Carl is so fond of them.”

 

“Please don’t listen to him your highness, he’s just jealous of my attractive figure, which receives many compliments from the ladies of the area,” Lord Carl said.

 

“He means the blind ones,” Lord Wilkinson retorted.

 

“Why do I keep inviting you in my home?” Lord Carl wondered.

 

“Because I’m a great guest.”

 

“How long have you known each other?” Justin asked.

 

Lord Carl laughed, “unfortunately, for far too many years, your highness.”

 

“You remind me of the King and his friends,” Justin said remarked.

 

“Oh those boys were sometimes a nightmare, they were always up to mischief, you have no idea all the things they did while I was not watching, or should I say, when they thought I was not watching.”

 

Justin smiled, “Lord Carl you have to tell me, I want stories, dates and please choose the most embarrassing examples.”

 

 

***

 

 

Brandon saw Carl stand up and he knew it was time for the usual toast to the King and the Prince, of course. Carl raised his hand and the room fell silent.

 

“It’s a great honor for me, to receive my King and the future Vice-King of Megarit in my humble abode. It’s a tradition to offer a gift to the King on his first visit,” then the man turned to Brian, “if you allow me your majesty I would like to change that custom and offer a gift to the Prince instead.”

 

Brandon glanced at Justin, who was clearly surprised, as Brian nodded at Carl. With a gesture from the older man, two heralds brought a large wicker basket on the Prince’s table.

 

“I don’t know what to say Lord Carl, you shouldn’t have,” Justin said.

 

Justin opened the leather strings keeping the basket closed and lifted the lid. When he saw its content, the young man gasped in surprise, his fingers touching his parted lips, shaking his head slightly. What the fuck was in that basket? Justin turned his stunned look at Carl, with a tentative smile. The older man gave him an encouraging smile, so Justin put his hands inside and they came up with a white wolf pup, who was asleep, his eyes opened for a second and Brandon noticed that he had blue ones.

 

 

Justin took him in his arms, brought him against his chest, caressing his immaculate fur with an ecstatic smile. Brandon was convinced the pup was male, because the second he felt Justin’s touch, he immediately snuggled up against him. Justin seemed to have that effect on many men, ‘you included,’ a voice said in his head, but he ignored it.

 

“He’s so beautiful, he’s perfect,” he told Carl. “It’s a male, am I correct?”

 

“Yes he is. I hope you will agree to adopt him your highness, just like he has apparently adopted you. His majesty told me what happened to your dog and how attached you were to him. I understand your pain, I have three undisciplined dogs myself that I can’t live without, my daughter often says that I love them more than I love her, which some days is true.” Everyone laughed at that. “He will never replace your dog, but he’s in need of someone who will love him and whom he’s going to be loyal to. Wolves are fiercely devoted to their master. I’m sure this is fate, because we found this little guy this morning down the walls, wet and trembling. We don’t know what happened to lead him here, since they usually stay away from men. My daughter thinks that he has been rejected by his mother or that she died, or perhaps he escaped death.”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Justin said caressing the animal softly. “Wolves kill one another and the pups of competing packs in battles over territory, even if there is plenty to eat, unfortunately.”

 

Carl laughed, “see, you have to keep him, you know more about wolves than I do.”

 

“How could I refuse now? Thank you very much Lord Carl, I will take good care of him.”

 

“I’m sure you will, the King said that you were an amazing master, since your dog was more clever than many men he had met,” Carl commented, making people chuckle.

 

Brandon saw Justin look at Brian and they seemed to have a whole conversation with their eyes. Justin then smiled at him, and Brian shook his head at him.

 

“What are you going to call him?” Carl asked.

 

“I don’t know yet, but I’m sure he’s going to give me a clue,” Justin answered.

 

*

 

Justin was laying on top of Brian after their second coupling, he felt deliciously sore. He sighed in contentment caressing Brian’s torso. He was suddenly startled when he saw the baby wolf on their bed. The pet who had almost managed the impossible with his small legs immediately came near Justin. He was not quite fond of the bed Justin had made for him on the floor.

 

Brian groaned and with his hand pushed the wolf away. “Fuck off.”

 

However the stubborn pet just moved towards his new master once again. Justin laughed.

 

“Don’t encourage him Sunshine, I don’t want him in our bed,” Brian said, before glaring at the wolf, “go away,” he uttered, but the wolf didn’t move, just looking at him with his big blue eyes.

 

Justin moved to sit on the bed and took the animal in his arms, “Brian you are being mean, he’s so young.”

 

Brian stood up and headed for the lavatory, “What are you going to call him?” He shouted from the room, “what about Little Shit or Fuck Off”

 

“That’s not funny Brian, and he gave me a clue actually.”

 

Brian came back and raised an eyebrow, “let me guess he wants to be called leaker.”

 

“Brian, I’m sure he didn’t mean to pee in your boots….”

 

“And on my shirt.”

 

Brian had brought a wet cloth that he used to clean Justin’s stomach from his latest orgasm, but the wolf was not making his task easy, since he had grabbed the cloth between his teeth and was pulling on it. When he was finally done, Brian showed the cloth to the wolf and then threw it away, hoping that the pup was going to go fetch it. The baby wolf stared at the cloth then at Brian, confused to what the man was trying to do and then snuggled up against his master closing his eyes.

 

Justin chuckled.

 

Brian went back to the bed, “put him down Justin, I don’t want him to leave his hair on you.”

 

“Don’t you want to know what I will be calling him?”

 

Brian sat on the bed, settling against the headboard and closed his eyes, “I will die of impatience if you don’t tell me right now.”

 

“His name is Britin.”

 

Brian opened his eyes and narrowed them at Justin, “that is so...”

 

“Adorable?”

 

“I don’t use words like adorable, Sunshine, I was going to say insulting.”

 

Justin laughed and then put the wolf on the floor and he immediately went to play with one of Brian’s boot.

 

“Justin if he pees on it, I’m going to do the same to your shoes.”

 

“You will be marking your territory, that’s so romantic,” Justin said sitting on the man’s lap.

 

Brian took him in his arms, “only you would find that romantic.”

 

“And what kind of clue did he give you to inherit such a novel name?”

 

Justin remained silent.

 

“Justin, what the fuck did he do?”

 

“You have to know that whatever he may have done, it’s being taken care of by the twins as we speak.”

 

“Fucking wolf, the King and the Vice-King’s subjects used to give them jewelry in the past.”

 

Justin kissed his chin, “I’m sure you would have preferred that.”

 

Brian kissed his neck, nibbling on the skin before licking it.

 

“Brian?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You know, someone else will be happy to have Britin around.”

 

“This name is ridiculous, what do you mean someone else would be happy to have the leaker around? If you think for one second that…..”

 

Justin chuckled, and then he took Brian’s face in his hands, and looked into his eyes, “Not you, silly, but he will be a great companion….for our child.”

 

“Justin this…….” he started before abruptly stopping. He blinked twice and then looked at him in awe, smiling, “y…you are pregnant.”

 

“Yes, you are really good at deductions, Brian.”

 

Brian spanked him on one of his ass cheeks.

 

Justin pouted, “ouch, you brute, most men, Brian, would not spank their pregnant spouse.”

 

Brian caressed the hurt zone, his smile still in place, “you are pregnant,” he repeated. “How long have you known?”

 

Justin shrugged. “I think I suspected it, but normally it doesn’t happen so quickly for bearers and Haydar confirmed it tonight.”

 

Justin saw a smug smile appear on Brian’s face, “if you need a moment to mentally congratulate yourself on the supremacy of your seed, I can leave,” he said starting to move from Brian’s lap.

 

Brian grabbed his hips preventing his escape, “and don’t forget my amazing cock,” he added.

 

“I knew it would make you insufferable,” Justin lamented.

 

“I’m going to have a son.”

 

“It could be a girl.”

 

“That’s impossible.”

 

“Is it now?”

 

“Kinneys’ firstborns have always been boys for now forty generations. It will be a boy.”

 

“You do realize that I will be teasing you mercilessly if it’s girl, don’t you?”

 

“I want my eldest to be a boy.”

 

“And everything and everyone has to bend to your will.”

 

Brian smirked, “you bend for me quite often,” he said huskily.

 

Justin rolled his eyes.

 

During their banter Brian’s hands had moved to Justin’s flat stomach, he was watching Justin’s belly, drawing circles on it with his fingers. Justin placed his hands on top of Brian’s stilling his movements.

 

“Brian, we are going to be parents.”

 

Brian pushed a lock of blond hair behind an ear, “yes.”

 

“Guess what my first thought was when I realized I was pregnant?”

 

“What?”

 

“How did it happen?”

 

Brian laughed.

 

“I swear, I had few seconds wondering why I had a being growing inside of me.”

 

“It was probably shock.”

 

“I think so, part of me is elated.”

 

“And the other part?”

 

“Terrified Brian, I am so scared, what if I am bad parent and……..”

 

Brian placed a finger on his mouth stopping the flow of words, “listen Justin, are you listening?”

 

The blond nodded.

 

“You are going to be a great parent, you are a loving and generous person, and you had a great example of parenthood with your own parents.”

 

Justin read between the lines, meaning that Brian himself couldn’t be a great parent since he didn’t have a good example.

 

“Brian, I’m really proud that our child will have you as a father,” Justin said rising Brian’s chin with a finger to look into his eyes, so he could see how sincere Justin was.

 

“I thought you would have preferred someone like Merville or Ian, or even that fake cousin of yours.”

 

He was not surprised at Brian’s diversion, the man had trouble taking a compliment, above all on his abilities to love and care for people.

 

“It’s too late anyway, but one of them could still father the next one.”

 

He had barely finished his sentence that he felt Brian’s hand on his ass cheek.

 

“Ouch, again.”

 

Brian smiled giving him hungry stare, “don’t worry Sunshine, I’m going to kiss it better,” he said, before rolling them on the bed, so he would be on top of the younger man, making Justin yelp in surprise.

 

 

***

 

 

Brian looked at his sleeping companion, Justin had fallen asleep after their last fuck, in the middle of one of his lectures, about pregnancies. The lecture had come after an argument about the fact, according to Brian, Justin shouldn’t go to the hunt. Justin had been outraged at the suggestion, telling Brian that there was no way he would not ride, as if Brian hadn’t made the suggestion for his comfort and safety.

 

Brian didn’t know shit about pregnancies, but he doubted that staying on a horse for approximately six or seven hours was a good thing for someone who was expecting. Justin had been angry that Brian was implying that he couldn’t take care of himself and his unborn child, and that he couldn’t be the judge of what he could and couldn’t do. Justin had started a lecture about pregnancies and the real risks for a bearer that Brian had gladly interrupted with his mouth on the blond’s cock. It had started another fucking session. He hadn’t managed apparently to fuck Justin’s brains out since his husband had resumed his lecture, but thankfully sleep had claimed him in the middle of it, and Brian didn’t have to hear more on the subject.

 

Spooning Justin from behind, he couldn’t help placing a hand on his stomach. He was going to be a father. He couldn’t tell Justin that he was scared to fuck this up too. He couldn’t have his son hate him, he doubted he could bear it. No one knew it, but he dreamed of a beautiful father-son relationship, not the one he had with his own father. However his dreams were always clouded by Black Jack’s shadow. What if there was the same darkness in him? People kept telling him what a decent man Black Jack was before his sudden change. He didn’t believe them, no one could change like that, except if the darkness was already there, part of the man, waiting to come out at the right moment. Brian wondered if he had the same darkness himself and how it could destroy those around him.

 

Brian pushed the dark thoughts aside, he didn’t want to think about that now. He focused on Justin’s deep breathing, letting it lull him back to the light and he closed his eyes.

 

He realized that he had fallen asleep when a noise awaken him, he looked down and saw that Justin was still asleep. He heard the noise again, it sounded like a giggle. He disentangled himself from Justin to check where it came from, he raised from the bed, and he saw it, there was a child in their room, playing with Justin’s wolf. It was a boy about three years old, he was giggling while the wolf was licking his nose. Brian couldn’t see him, since he had his back to him. What the fuck? He thought, how the child could have gone past the guards? If those morons were sleeping he was going to kick each one of them. Now he had to get rid of the intruder and let his guards find the irresponsible parents, fucking idiots, it was the middle of the fucking night.

 

The brown-haired boy chuckled and when he finally turned around, despite the half-light Brian could discern his features and the color of his eyes, which were blue. The boy’s smile widened seeing him, and Brian recognized that smile. It was Justin’s, and that nose, those lips they were his. That didn’t make any sense. Suddenly the boy’s smile froze and he tensed looking around nervously. Brian wondered what had caused the change in his demeanor. The child looked around him, panic evident in his eyes and he immediately rushed towards Brian, raising his arms to be lifted. Brian picked him up, looking around, the baby wolf followed the child and started groaning towards the empty space in the room.

 

Brian held the trembling child closer, the boy had buried his face in his neck, which was becoming wet certainly from tears. Brian suddenly heard the loud steps, there were people in the room surrounding them. He looked behind him at the bed, where Justin was sleeping peacefully, he had a dagger near the bed and his sword was by the door.

 

“Daddy, don’t let them hurt me,” the boy murmured against his neck.

 

He didn’t know who they were and why they were coming after the boy, but he didn’t intend to let them get to him. The child in his arms, he took a couple of step back, now he could see them, the men’s boots tips, but not the bodies. One of the owners of the boots move forward and Brian could see his face thanks to the light from the fireplace. The man smiled at him, his late father, and the man next to Black Jack appeared with a cruel smile, Stockwell. His father laughed at his confused look and the smug smile he gave him, told Brian that he was not going to like what was coming next, a third man came forward and Brian couldn’t hold a gasp of shock when he saw who it was.

 

Brian woke up with a start, looking around him, no boy, no boots, just the peaceful room, and the flames in the fireplace. He was glad that he hadn’t cried out anything, near him Justin was still peacefully asleep. The younger man mumbled something in his sleep, Brian lay back and took him in his arms and buried his nose in his soft hair, letting the man’s sweet smell anchor him to reality. However he could still see the face of the third man, standing next to Black Jack willing to hurt that boy, his boy, it had been his own face staring back at him.

 

***

 

_**Lowlands, the Governor’s Palace in Peare.** _

 

Craig Taylor stared at the high flames in his fireplace, he hadn’t been able to sleep since he had learned about Vico’s death, so he had decided to come to his study and try to work a little, but he was too distracted. He could easily imagine how distressed and sad his son was. He wished he was near him, to offer him comfort. He was also scared for his son, what if he had just escaped another assassination attempt? He couldn’t bear the thought of Justin in constant danger because he had married the King.

 

However, what if it had nothing to do with the King? What if they had found out the truth? His father kept reassuring him that they were safe, that no one knew, that he had made sure of that. However Craig was sometimes tortured by doubts and apprehension. He knew about the King’s man sent in Presus, his friend Apollo had written to him about him, and a trusted friend as well. His father and him had made sure to erase any trace or evidence, things had been destroyed, papers forged, people’s silence had been bought, all to insure that the events of that night never came to light.

 

He had kept the secret to himself for several years, until Justin had become ill, so soon after his mother’s death. He had been so terrified, he had felt so lonely that he had reached out to his parents. He remembered confiding in his father, telling him everything, the events and his fears for his son. His father had promised to help and he had done just that, to what extent? Craig didn’t really know, and he was not sure he wanted to.

 

It was hard to keep the secret from his son, he wanted to tell him, but he couldn’t. For Justin’s protection he had to hide it. Deep down he also knew that he was afraid of Justin’s reaction, what if his son hated him for that, for keeping it from him, what if he loved him less when he would find out what he had done, what they had done.

 

Craig sighed and went to his desk, he opened one of the drawers, buried underneath missives and letters was a small leather bag that he opened. He took the golden ring in it out, the only thing left which belonged to Justin’s birth mother, he knew the small inscription in the ring, but he read it anyway, to remind himself of what was at stake, to gain strength and recall the promise he had made, ‘to D, my eternal love, C.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** I’m taking a hiatus during the summer, it’s something I desperately need after an exhausting year. I will keep writing of course but not just posting. 
> 
> I want to thank my beta, Janet (Confused_bliss) for correcting my mistakes, but above all, for all the rest, the invisible. She always offered me unconditional support for this story even when she had too little for her own writing, thank you very much Janet. I was really lucky when you agreed to be my beta.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great summer full of love, laughter and creativity,
> 
> Take care,
> 
> Yours in the King’s will, 
> 
> Sorcha.
> 
> PS: ***Even if Brian and Justin, QAF belong to Cowlip & co and all who love them, the original characters of this story, the world, the plot, etc., are from my crazy mind, please do not translate or archive my story. Thank you very much for your understanding.***


	33. Where the Wild Violets Grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Many thanks to my wonderful beta confused_bliss (all mistakes are mine) ***  
> **I have decided to extend Part I of the King's Will, I was not quite happy with where I left things.**  
> **This chapter is for my very patient and wonderful readers. **

**_Lowlands, The merry Inn, Near Alagar._ **

 

Dijon observed Todd, who was looking at their room’s window; the young man had barely touched the food Dijon had ordered for them. He was probably anxious to have the confirmation that Dana was still alive. Dijon had pretexted the need to check on their horses to go talk to his men, who were following them. He had ordered them to go at sunrise to check the trees near Alagar, near a waterway, for any sign that Dana could have left there. It would allow them to gain time. He doubted they would find anything after so many years.

 

“What kind of man could make a son hurt his parent, before slicing his throat in front of his father as the man was bleeding to death?” Todd said.

 

Dijon didn’t have the answer because he didn’t know if a word existed for such men.

 

“It’s strange how the pain is still palpable. The first time I went there, I thought it was a paradise, there were so many flowers and people were so nice and….”

 

Todd’s voice broke. Dijon stood up and went to him and squeezed his shoulder. The man turned to him and Dijon offered the refuge of his arms. Todd cried silently.

 

After a while he calmed down and Dijon felt his lips on his neck and he knew what the man was asking for.  

 

“Todd I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

 

“I don’t care, I don’t want to think about Alagar anymore, please, help me forget, please,” he whispered touching his chest, kissing his lips, his hands flying around his neck. “Please.”

 

Dijon was only a man after all, a man with needs, he relented, also because he knew how sex could temporary heal the soul’s pain. He took Todd’s lips hotly, and the younger man moaned in their kiss.

 

Todd’s hands went straight to the man’s groin, feeling the hardness there, impatient, he opened the pants’ strings eager to touch the hot member in his hands, feeling it throb. He put one hand down the man’s trousers and sighed in pleasure when he touched the silky skin of the large and hard cock. He opened the taller man’s shirt brutally, breaking the kiss, to lick the exposed skin, black velvet. His lips travelled down the muscular body, until he reached the man’s cock.

 

Todd took the hard shaft out of Dijon’s underwear reverently, stroking it slowly. It was mouth-watering, with a large head, which had to stretch men wonderfully on its way in and out. He kissed the head before licking the musky flavour of his arousal while massaging his heavy balls. He sucked on it, letting his tongue swirl along the head, then he took more in, until he had swallowed it all, his nose touching Dijon’s pubic hair.  Dijon's deep grunts and groans told him he was enjoying his ministrations immensely. Todd knew he was good, he always had been, but he wanted to please the man, he started bobbing up and down using his tongue to give the man more pleasure. The soldier’s hand went to his hair, encouraging him, grateful.

 

Dijon couldn’t help groaning loudly both hands now on the man’s locks. He didn’t need to guide him, Todd guessed exactly what he wanted, what he needed, anticipated his desires. The pleasure was building in him, but he wanted more.

 

“St….stop…” Dijon panted. “I don’t want to come like that….I want to be inside you.”

 

Todd let the man’s cock fall out of his mouth, smiled and stood up, taking his boots off then his pants, he didn’t have the time to take his shirt off, since Dijon was already on him, lifting him in his arms and Todd wrapped his legs around him. A still dressed Dijon lead them towards the bed and placed him on it and lay on top of him.

 

“Fuck me, please fuck me,” Todd begged against his mouth.

 

Then Dijon placed the younger’s man legs on his shoulders, he pushed a finger in the man’s hole then quickly added another, Todd was ready for him. Dijon took hold of his hard cock, then pushed in deliberately slow, almost tentatively and Todd gasped at the man's large tip stretching him, he moaned part pain, part pleasure as Dijon went deeper, inching his leaking length, gently, until he was fully embedded.

 

Dijon remained still, gritting his teeth hard, sweating, muscles tensed. He was dying to start thrusting in the tight heat surrounding him, but he wanted to wait for Todd signalling him that he was ready. When he was about to lose his control, Todd finally pushed against him. Dijon started thrusting in and out.

 

Todd, moaned loudly as the pleasure was completely taking over. “Fuck…yeah….Fuck…don’t stop.”

 

Dijon picked up the pace grunting, and his head flew back as he fucked him hard and fast, knowing that they wouldn’t last. He angled his hips to give Todd more pleasure hitting his sweet spot, over and over as the man moaned, begged and yelled. Dijon had never heard someone so vocal during sex. He heard someone banging at their wall ordering them to keep quiet.

 

Dijon slow down the pace, but Todd would have none of that, he dug his hands on the older man’s muscled arms, encouraging him to go faster and deeper. The taller man granted his wish and claimed his mouth to silence him, collecting his cries of bliss in his mouth, pounding in the heat. They moved together in a frenetic, desperate rhythm.

 

Feeling that Todd was close, Dijon took his cock in his hand, fisting it in a tight grip, before jerking him in rhythm with his thrusts. They came together, in a mix of grunts and loud throaty moans.

 

***

 

“I have something to confess,” Todd said as they were laying on the bed trying to catch their breath.

 

Dijon turned his face to look at him, “what?”

 

“I tend to fall in love with men I fuck.”

 

Dijon chuckled, “so you are the love at first fuck kind of guy.”

 

“Afraid so.”

 

“Why are you telling me that?”

 

“Because I really really like your cock, I will probably become a bit obsessed with it.”

 

Dijon laughed, as Todd snuggled closer, with a deep sigh, the man at arms, caressed his hair. “Do you mind telling me more about what you said about a star and the First men descendant?” The older man asked. Since he didn’t receive a reply after a few seconds, he looked down to see Todd already asleep. He shook his head and decided that the answer could wait for tomorrow.

 

***

 

**_South of the Middlelands, Bergha Town._ **

 

When Justin woke up the sun was already high in the sky, he yawned and stretched out lazily, and then ran a hand down his face. He soon realized that the spot next to him was vacant. Where on earth was Brian? And why didn’t he wake him up knowing that they had the…

 

“Oh the Jerk!” Justin shouted in the empty room, rising from the bed fuming. He was sure Brian had done it on purpose. He had let him sleep, so he would not be able to take part in the hunt. Didn’t he hear him, when he had told him that it was perfectly safe?

 

The door leading to the wardrobe opened and Daphne entered the room, she looked at him with an amused expression. “Is this how it’s going to be now? You walking around naked all the time?” She wondered.

 

Justin glared at her. He knew she was talking about his little scene last night when he had emerged from the bath naked in front of Ted. He hadn’t care at the time, he was too furious for that. Brian hadn’t mentioned it, and if he had done so, Justin would have gladly told him that he didn’t give a damn, if his clerk had seen him butt naked.

 

“I wanted to go hunting,” he exclaimed, folding his arms on his chest. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” He knew he was pouting, but he didn’t care.

 

Daphne laughed at his petulant attitude, “I would have woken you up, but the King ordered me to let you sleep, he said you were really tired.”

 

“I was not…well perhaps a little, but I wanted to wake up for that hunt, he knew it and he did on purpose. He thinks that it’s not safe for me to ride for a few hours. Can you believe the nerves of that man?”

 

Daphne smiled, “so you finally told him?” She inquired.

 

Justin grabbed his white silk dressing gown, “yes and I shouldn’t have, at least now I would be hunting.” Justin looked around the room and frowned noticing the empty bed made for the baby wolf. Had he been deserted by everyone? “Where is Britin?” He asked.

 

“The King brought him in the wardrobe so he would not disturb you.”

 

Justin sighed, “of course he did, Brian is so transparent, he just didn’t want him to wake me up, I will go get him.”

 

“He’s with Haydar now, he wanted to check if he was fine and healthy.”

 

“He seems fine to me, but it’s always a good thing to be sure,” Justin said before going to the small table and pouring himself a cup of water and drinking it.

 

“The King had sent a message an hour ago,” she informed him.

 

“Let me guess, stay in the room naked until I come back?”

 

Daphne grinned, “I’m sure he would love that, but no, he said you could join them for the midday meal, Tucker knows where.”

 

Justin snorted, “how generous of him, I’m so grateful Master Brian allowed me to have lunch with the big boys.”

 

Daphne chuckled, “I’m going to have the bath ready and something to eat, what would you like?”

 

“Thank you, something light would be good, and I’m craving for blueberries, please see if you can get me any. What time is it?”

 

“Half past eleven.”

 

“What?”

 

“Even if he had an ulterior motive, he was right, you needed the rest.”

 

“Don’t try to find him excuses Daphne, if I let him, he would be ruling my life and making all the decisions for me. Please let Tucker know that I would be joining the hunting party for lunch wherever they are.”

 

Daphne smiled, “Aye, Aye captain,” she said, going to the doors when she heard the knock.

 

She opened the door letting Haydar in, greeting him with a smile and the news that Justin was in a bad mood, because the King had deprived him of a hunt, since he was pregnant. Then she left for the wardrobe whistling to organize Justin’s morning routine.    

 

Haydar bowed, he had Britin in his arms and a bag. Justin headed towards them and the wolf practically jumped from Haydar’s arms to his new master’s. Justin took him and the baby wolf started licking his chin.

 

“Hello you,” Justin said smiling, caressing his fur, “it looks like you miss me.”

 

“Indeed, it’s unbelievable the attachment he has developed for you,” Haydar commented.

 

“He has also developed a particular taste for peeing on the King’s clothes,” Justin informed him. “How is he?” He asked the healer.

 

“He’s apparently in good health with a strong appetite, he really liked my breakfast,” the older man said.

 

Justin smiled down at the wolf, “that’s good.”

 

“It was truly an amazing gift from Lord Carl,” Haydar commented.

 

“Yes,” Justin replied. “For a moment I thought about calling him Vico, but I couldn’t, there will be only one Vico. I think Britin will be more trouble, and he has clearly something against Brian.”

 

Haydar smile, “perhaps he can feel the King’s animosity.”

 

“I’m sure Brian will get used to him.”

 

“How did the King react when you told him about the pregnancy?” Haydar inquired.

 

“He was happy, and as predicted so proud of himself, I hope the child would be a girl.”  

 

“Why? You always told me that you wanted a boy first, then a girl.”

 

“Brian has decided that it will be a boy, he’s so sure of himself, it’s quite annoying and he told me about generations of Kinneys only having boys as their firstborn.”

 

Haydar shook his head, “and you don’t want him to be right.”

 

“No, I don’t, therefore it has to be a girl.”

 

“Talking about that,” Haydar said before opening the bag he had with him. “I brought you a couple of things a tonic and a remedy to help with the cramps and any discomfort,” he said placing the bottles on a table. “If you still have cramps just double the dose. I would let Daphne know, you have to take them every morning.”

 

“You don’t need to tell Daphne, I will take them.”

 

Haydar gave him a doubtful look.

 

Justin sighed, “contrary to popular belief, I’m able to take care of my own health.”

 

Haydar's expression didn’t waver.

 

“Well….It is true that sometimes I don’t remember taking my medicine, but…”

 

“You need Daphne,” Haydar asserted firmly.

 

“Fine.”

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“I’m good, I slept longer than usual today.”

 

“It will be like that for a few weeks. Please listen to your body Justin, don’t fight it if you are tired. If you don’t listen to it, it will force you to listen, and you will not like it.”

 

“I will,” he promised.

 

***

 

**_South of the Middlelands, Oark village._ **

 

The room was plunged in darkness, he knew it was late in the morning, he could hear the hustle and bustle from outside. It was market day today, so the streets of their small village was probably busy by now.

 

Hunter sighed, on market days he would always go by Mar’s house to eat his second breakfast, take her list, and join the others at the market. He would come back later with her errands, hearing her complain about the high prices and the eggs he had broken on his way back.

 

However things would never be the same anymore. The morning after her sudden departure he had learned from the village’s chieftain, who had found him in her house that she had sold it and everything it contained, the day before. He remembered the coldness that had hit at his core, how his heart had raced at the shock. He had thought that the chieftain was lying. But the man seeing that Hunter was not going to leave until he saw a proof of what he affirmed had showed him the papers, shoving them in his face. Mar had left and hadn’t told him anything. She had looked in his eyes and had lied to him.

 

He had ran from her house to the forest to be left alone. There on his own he had cried. He didn’t understand why she would do that to him. Hunter had wondered what would have happened to her to make such a harsh decision, since she liked her house. Was she in trouble? Did she owe someone money? He would have helped. During his speculating, he had recalled the box she had entrusted to him. He had rushed back to his house ignoring his mother’s questions, to go to his room and found the box. He had opened it with trembling hands, inside were two purses and a letter. He had taken the letter and unsealed it quickly. He still remembered it by heart. He always had a great memory.

 

_My dear Hunter,_

 

_If you read this, it means that I’m gone and I don’t know if we will see each other again, and it pains me immensely. You will always be in my heart and I hope you will find in yours the strength to forgive me for leaving so suddenly without a goodbye. I leave you some of my savings. I hope you will spend it wisely, to take care of those you love or make your dreams come true. Be happy Hunter and live fully, we never know how long we have on this earth._

 

_Yours,_

_Marilyn._

 

Furious, he had thrown the box and its content through his room. He had realized that Mar hadn’t meant to say goodbye, that if he hadn’t been in her house that night, he wouldn’t have been able to see her one last time. He felt betrayed and he was sad. Mar was more than a friend, she had been part of his life for so long and he hadn’t imagined that one day they could part that way. He was so angry at her, how could she treat him like a fucking child and not tell him what was going on?

 

The young man was also worried, three days after Mar’s disappearance two men, two outsiders had come in the village asking questions about her. They looked like mercenaries. They had offered money to anyone, who had any information on her whereabouts, but no one knew anything. After hanging around the village for a couple of days they had left, after gaining access to Mar’s house thanks to the new owner, who had only been too happy to receive a couple of coins to let them look around. He hadn’t seen the men, since he was hiding his pain and anger in his room, but his friends had. They had let the outsiders know that not one soul knew where she was, that she had disappeared suddenly one night without any explanation, without a trace.

 

What the fuck happened to you Mar? He wondered. Even if he wanted to go look for her, he didn’t even know where to start, she had told him once that she had no one left after her grandmother's death. Hunter had never seen any family members or acquaintances visit her. He should have known when she mentioned that uncle the night she left that it was a lie. The only people who came to her house were the ones in need of a reading and who would pay her to see their future. What if she had seen something dangerous? But why didn’t she tell him? His chest ached, she could be hurt somewhere and no one would know. He chastised himself for worrying about her, since it was obvious that she didn’t care about him at all.

 

Hunter heard a loud bang on his door but he ignored it, he didn’t want to wake up, he didn’t care what his mother wanted. If he didn’t answer she would probably go away. Hunter didn’t get such luck, since the bangs resumed more insistent this time, he was pleased to see them stop. Few minutes later though, his door fell on the floor, making him jump and he couldn’t help screaming. His mother was standing in the doorframe with a sledgehammer in her hands looking like a mad woman, with her brown hair tousled. Where the hell did she get that thing?

 

“I’m tired of seeing you locked in this room, days after days, doing nothing but brooding, she is gone and she is not coming back, you say so yourself. So today you are going to get out, even if I have to drag your ass out of this room,” his mother shouted.

 

Hunter was too scared to talk and he kept looking at her and the sledgehammer alternatively afraid she was going to use it on him.

 

“Do you understand?” She yelled at him, at the top of her lungs, taking a step in his direction.

 

His eyes wide, he nodded.

 

“Good,” she said, in a sweet voice, like they had been discussing dinner, blowing on one lock of her hair falling over her right eye, when it didn’t work, she pushed it with one hand and took the time to wipe her brow. The sledgehammer had to be quite heavy for a woman with such a small frame, but she was holding it firmly. “Now you are going to wash, take the mule and go deliver the baskets I made to Sue,” she ordered. His mother didn’t wait for his answer and left.

 

“Now,” she yelled over her shoulder. “Don’t make me come again, because the next thing I will destroy will be your bed.”

 

Hunter didn’t need to be told twice, his days of moping were over for now. His mother didn’t have a violent bone in her, the fact that she had destroyed the door, and was willing to do the same to the bed was a clear sign that she had had enough of his attitude. He looked for some clothes, behind him he heard his mother bringing a bucket of water that she unceremoniously dumped on the floor, dropping water on Hunter’s room floor in the process. The teenager was not going to comment, he had never seen his mother so angry.

 

Hunter grabbed the bucket, quickly washed himself and then got dressed. When he was done, he went to the main room which was also the living room, the kitchen and his mother’s workshop. She was waiting for him with the baskets and some lunch that she had packed, it smelled of cooked ham and potatoes. Before approaching her, he made sure that she didn’t have the sledgehammer nearby. She gave him his lunch and the baskets, and then she looked up at him, smiling and she raised her hand to caress his cheek. He gave her a weak smile.

 

“I know your heart is broken Hunter, but it will heal, I promise.”

 

Hunter snorted, he was not heartbroken, he was just angry and sad. It was a good lesson for him, now he knew for certain that it was better not to trust anyone as blindly  as he had Mar.

 

“I know, I’m not supposed to say her name,” his mother said, “but she cared for you, she loved you very much.”

 

“I doubt that mother, I really doubt that.”

 

She looked at him sadly and he bent down to kiss her cheek. He grabbed his cloak and left the house to go look for their stupid mule and do his mother’s bidding.

 

***

 

**_South of the Middlelands, Bergha Town._ **

 

Justin was glad to be riding, it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly and the winds were cool and pleasant. Looking up to the sky and to the grey clouds slowly gathering above their heads, Justin knew that at some point it would be raining. The young man closed his eyes as they were going through a meadow, it smelled like wildflowers, baked apples and an earthy scent. It reminded him of his beautiful Valley.

 

“Are you looking forward to lunch in the middle of the forest, your highness?” Tucker asked.

 

Justin turned to the man riding at his right, “Indeed and it has been ages since I did. I’m also a bit hungry and I look forward to let Brian know what I think of his behavior.”

 

Tucker smiled, “he’s just being protective.”

 

Justin didn’t know if it was Tucker’s tone, but he stared at the man suspiciously, “you know, don’t you?”

 

Tucker nodded, “I do.”

 

“When did he tell you?” Justin asked.

 

“This morning, actually early morning, he wanted to make sure that I understood what was at stake now, and where I will end if I fail.”

 

Justin smiled, “I’m sure it was a pleasant conversation.”

 

Tucker laughed, “I’m not sure that it was actually a conversation.”

 

Justin laughed as well and caressed his horse’s neck, “I fear that he will be overprotective now.”

 

“His highness will need to be extremely patient.”

 

Justin groaned, “what on earth did he tell you?”

 

“It’s actually what he didn’t say, I think that he’s going to add another person to protect you.”

 

Justin suspected it too. He had seen that gleam in Brian’s eyes, which meant that he was up to something, when he had told him about the news, “he is going to ask Lady Melanie to be part of my house, isn’t he?”

 

Tucker looked at him surprised and then smiled, “it’s what I think too, she is a trained soldier after all, and he trusts her. Also she’s nobility, familiar with life at court and her title allows her some liberties.”

 

Justin sighed, “and since she is a woman, he will even encourage her to be there during my baths.” Justin shook his head, “everyone tends to forget that I have also been trained in the art of combat and that I can defend myself.”

 

“It’s because of your appearance, your highness, and it’s really an advantage, you don’t realize how many people you can fool.”

 

“I think so too,” Justin said. “Now what about a race?” He asked. He didn’t wait for Tucker’s answer before racing towards the edge of the forest followed by his guards.

 

He heard Tucker call his name, but he didn’t stop. It was so good, feeling the wind in his hair as he rode freely, intoxicated by the speed.

 

He arrived first of course, and brought the horse down to a slower pace, but his destrier clearly wanted to keep galloping. Justin led him at a trot in circle. “Easy boy,” Justin murmured, to settle him.

 

Tucker reached him seconds later, “his highness is surely trying to make my work more difficult.”

 

“Of course not Tucker, but I’m sure you too enjoyed this little gallop.”

 

“I’m just grateful that the King didn’t see that or he would have had my b…..I mean my private parts.”

 

“Tucker, you don’t need to be so proper with me, you forget whom I am married to.”

 

“That’s something I can’t forget, your highness, my life depends on it.”

 

With a sign from Tucker, their little escort closed ranks around their Prince. Justin knew that the short window of frivolity had ended. As they ventured at a trot in the forest, they were quickly surrounded by its pulpy smell, the mustiness of moss and the sweet music of the wind rustling through the leaves. Squirrels were scurrying away at their arrival, as the songbird which had started singing a moment before was joined by other birds.

 

Justin observed the sprawling trees they passed, so tall that if felt like they could brush the sky. They were probably more than a century old and had witnessed many dawns. The young man’s progression was halted when butterflies came pirouetting around him, blocking his vision. He felt Tucker trying to chase them away with his hands and uttering several ‘shoo’. They quickly left, flying away.

 

“I didn’t expect that I had to protect his highness from such threats,” Tucker said.

 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t tell Brian about them, I don’t want to learn that they become extinct.”

 

Tucker laughed, “before this morning I would have found the mere idea ludicrous, now I’m not so sure.”

 

They rode for about twenty minutes, until they reached the meeting point with the hunters, a wide glade. A large white tent had been set and servants were putting the food on a long table where guests would help themselves. Few people of the hunting party were there, Justin supposed that the others hadn’t joined them yet. He didn’t see Brian, Brandon, Lord Carl or the other Lords. He saw Brian’s friends, Drew, Ben, Melanie and Ted arguing about something, they were so focused on their conversation that they didn’t hear them approaching.

 

Justin dismounted his horse and Tucker did the same. Justin could hear snatches of their conversation. Even Ben the calmer one was raising his voice.

 

“You are not taking all the parameters into consideration, Drew,” Ben told him.

 

“What parameters? Everything is clear,” Drew retorted.

 

“You underestimate your adversary,” Ben insisted.

 

“You should never do that, it can really make a significant difference, between victory and defeat,” Ted added.

 

“He’s not underestimating the adversary, he has just a perfect understanding of his own assets, I agree with him,” Melanie told him.

 

“Don’t you see that? One strike and it’s done, it goes down,” Drew commented fervently.

 

Justin frowned, and Tucker and him exchanged a worried glance, what was going on? He wondered if they had received bad news. Was the Northern Empire ready to strike? Were they going to fight? Justin thought that they had more time, he didn’t even know if Brian had outlined a plan.

 

Drew who was facing them noticed their presence and headed towards them followed by the others. They all bowed.

 

“Your highness, the King will be here soon, he was just behind us, Lord Carl wanted to show him a century old tower south from here,” Ben informed him.

 

Justin nodded and took off his riding gloves, “I have heard parts of your conversation, what’s going on?”

 

“Perhaps, his highness could help us decide who is right,” Melanie said solemnly.

 

“I could try,” Justin told her.

 

“Well…If a lion and an elephant fight, who would win?” Drew asked him.

 

Justin blinked, then he opened his mouth to say something, but he really didn’t know what. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

 

“Not with that again,” Tucker lamented. “The last time Drew almost punched a guy.”

 

“You can’t be serious,” Justin stated looking at all of them. But they seemed to be, as they all looked at him expectantly waiting for him to answer. Justin turned to Tucker, who just shrugged.

 

Justin, for argument’s sake considered the question, “well the elephant has many advantages, strength and tusks.”

 

“See, I was right, it’s about strength, no one can stand a chance, it’s primal force,” Drew exclaimed.

 

“But the lion is quick,” Justin continued to the man’s chagrin, “and with a few strategic bites he could bring the elephant down on his knees.”

 

Ben smiled widely as Drew glared at him.

 

They heard someone behind them snort, Justin turned to see Brian on his horse accompanied by several men including Brandon, Lord Carl and Vic. The man was shaking his head. He dismounted with ease and feline grace, then glared at his friends.  

 

“Justin, don’t let them drag you into their endless debates,” Brian told him placing a hand on his lower back. “If you give your opinion they will come back to you for more. I always ignore them when they start that shit.”

 

“Actually it’s quite interesting to see how we perceive each animal,” Justin declared.

 

Brian grimaced, “don’t tell me they have infected you, already,” he complained.

 

Brian’s friends laughed.

 

“Let’s go eat,” the King ordered.

 

***

 

The meal had been delicious and Justin had happily feasted on everything which was on the table. He had loved the pies, all of that was thanks to Haydar’s concoction which was doing wonders in his stomach. Brian had even teased him on his appetite. During the meal Lord Carl, Lord Wilkinson and Lord Lockhart had told them stories about the Middlelands and Bergha, it had been a pleasant moment.

 

Once everyone was finished, Brian suggested a short walk, his friends wanted to join them, but Brian told them that they were not invited, by a simple and gracious, ‘fuck off.’

 

“A walk, that’s what you call it now,” Drew exclaimed winking, making Justin blush.

 

Brian had thrown his napkin at his chief of the guards, took Justin’s hand, and they had started walking.

 

“Do people really think that we spend all our time having sex?” Justin asked Brian when they put some distant between them and the group, and they were unable to hear them.

 

“Yes,” Brian confirmed.

 

“That’s not true, we do talk.”

 

“We do talk, before, after, between and now thanks to you during our fucking,” Brian said reproachfully.

 

“It happened once, Brian.”

 

“Once too many,” Brian stated.

 

Brian frowned, hearing sounds of twigs snapping, perhaps under footsteps. Brian looked closely at their surroundings his hand on his sword, but the noises stopped.

 

“What is it Brian?” Justin asked whispering.

 

Brian relaxed when he saw two groundhogs appear from behind a tree and then run away from them.

 

“Nothing apparently,” he replied.

 

The older man then watched as Justin’s eyes suddenly enlightened, when he noticed something on the ground, he let go of his hand and crouched down, in front of small purple flowers. Brian joined him, as the young man was caressing their petals.

 

“Wild violets, they are rare this season,” Justin remarked collecting several flowers and placing them in the small pouch on his belt. “They are recommended in many cases of insomnia.”

 

“I didn’t notice that you have trouble sleeping at night,” Brian said.

 

Justin stood up and turned around looking at him straight in the eyes, “I don’t, but I think you do sometimes.”

 

Brian didn’t answer, he was sure he hadn’t woke Justin up last night. He didn’t want to talk about what he had seen, it had been too disturbing. He hadn’t slept well after that dream. He had only been soothed by Justin’s presence. When he had realized that he couldn’t fall asleep again, he had went to see Tucker, to inform him of Justin’s condition and to make sure that he would take that in consideration when planning Justin’s security. He knew he had been a bit harsh, but he didn’t want anything happening to their unborn child. After that dream he felt even more protective than he was after learning the news.

 

When he had scared Tucker enough and warned him not to fuck it up, he had gone to see Cynthia who he knew woke up before dawn. He wanted to think that it was all his subconscious, but even he was not entirely convinced of that. He hadn’t gone into details about the dream, and the other one about his father hurting Justin in Alagar, but told her enough. She had told him to take it seriously, that they were perhaps not mere dreams but forewarnings. The priestess had stated that gods, being merciful, sometimes sent men dreams to warn them about something which could happen in the future, so they could prevent it from happening.

 

He really didn’t believe in merciful gods. And what was he supposed to prevent? What a dead man, an enemy and himself had in common? Seeing himself among the despicable men, who wanted to hurt a child, his child had shaken him. Perhaps deep down he had always known that there was a darkness in him, which would make him hurt those he was supposed to care about, just like his father did. How could he look at Justin now and tell him that he feared that one day he would be among those who could hurt their child?

 

Justin moved closer, “I know you had another nightmare Brian, at least this time, it didn’t make you rush out of the room to drink yourself unconscious. I just want you to know that after one of those terrible awful dreams, I can make a remedy for you so you can fall asleep peacefully.”

 

Brian stared back at those blue eyes, which were looking at him with so much trust and tenderness, how could he tell him about his fears? What would he think of him? In Justin’s eyes he seemed invincible, so strong. How could he tell him that right now he felt like a colossus with feet of clay?

 

Justin raised his hand and caressed his cheek.

 

Brian closed his eyes leaning on his soft and hot hand.

 

“Let me help you that way, Brian,” Justin whispered, pleading with his eyes.

 

Brian closed his eyes. “Sometimes I fear that the darkness which was in my father is inside me too, and when it will wake up, I will destroy everything around me, just like he did,” he finally confessed.

 

When he finally opened them after few seconds, Justin was still looking at him, with the same trusting and tender look.

 

“We all have to some extent darkness in us, but we choose not to let it submerge us. You are not your father, Brian, you will not only fight it, but make it vanish, before it forces you to become a man you loathe.”

 

Brian was afraid that perhaps he couldn’t do it, maybe just like his father had been unable to, “Justin you don’t understand……”

 

“You are wrong Brian, you don’t understand. You don’t understand that you are not alone in this, we are together and I will fight any of your battles with you. I will not let you become that man,” he said with such determination Brian could only believe him, believe in him.

 

Brian smiled, “you are a determined little shit, aren’t you?”

 

“Damn right.”

 

Brian chuckled and rubbed his thumb on Justin’s cheekbone.

 

The older man looked around him and realized that they could be seen from their companions, he led the young man to a large oak, and once there took the man’s lips in a passionate kiss.

 

“Brian, we have to go back, the others are waiting,” they heard Brandon shout.

 

Brian groaned and broke their kiss, “are you going to join us for the rest of the hunt?” Brian asked.

 

“No, I think it’s better if I go back to the citadel, with a slight detour to get some fresh air, since there are beautiful areas around here,” Justin said, seeing Brian surprised, he explained. “I promised Haydar that I would listen to my body and right now, he’s telling me to rest not to gallop through the forest.”

 

Brian surprise was quickly replaced by worry, “are you feeling alright?”

 

“Of course I am, it’s normal to be a bit tired, and do I have to remind you that someone kept me awake most of the night?” Justin added seductively.

 

Brian raised an eyebrow, “Sunshine, when no one is around you can stop pretending that I’m the only sex fiend in this relationship.”

 

Justin threw the man a look of pure innocence and shyness, puckering up his mouth, “haven’t you heard? I’m a poor innocent boy, who has to satisfy the needs of an insatiable man.” Justin’s feathery eyelashes fluttered seductively, “it’s a hardship but someone has to do it.”

 

Brian chuckled, “if only they knew the truth,” and he took his lips again in a languorous kiss, devouring his mouth. Soon they were molding their bodies together, hands roaming on each other’s bodies. Brian deepened the kiss when he felt Justin’s moan in his mouth.

 

“BRIAN,” they heard, probably Drew, and the older man knew they had to stop.

 

“Let’s go, before I decide to kill the next one who interrupts us,” Brian said against Justin’s lips. He pressed a chaste kiss on his lips before letting him go.

 

He took his hand and they walked back to the small camp, where everybody was waiting for them. The tables and even the tent had already been taken down. Brian glared at Brandon, who shrugged, then at Drew, who smirked knowingly.

 

“I’m ready to go,” Brian declared. Then he turned to Justin, “I will see you in a few hours.”

 

Before he mounted his horse, Justin stopped him grabbing him by his arm and went on his tiptoes, and whispered in his ear.

 

“When you come back, covered in sweat and dust, smelling like the sun and the grass, don’t you dare change your clothes or wash. I will take off your riding clothes myself, lick every inch of your body and take your hard leaking member in my mouth, and suck it until you lose your breath and beg me to come. I’m going to drink you like the finest wine. After that I will ride you, again and again until you forget where and who you are.”

 

Brian felt his pants tightening even more than they already were, he looked at Justin and cleared his throat. “Hmmm…. This is…For not waking you up for the hunt, isn’t it?”

 

“Indeed and also a promise, Brian,” he murmured seductively, and since they were hidden from the others by Brian’s stallion, with a finger he caressed Brian’s crotch, which made the older man shiver at the light touch on a now sensitive area.

 

“You are evil, Sunshine.”

 

“No, I’m sweet….well, it’s what you always say after tasting me.”

 

They shared a heated gaze, which was interrupted by one of Brian’s men.

 

Brian mounted his horse and threw his husband a look full of promises, then nodded at Tucker, before galloping followed by his friends, and the rest of the party.

 

Justin smiled watching him leave, the evening would be really interesting, he would need to nap and perhaps it was time to have the twins write that inscription on his body once again.

 

“Your majesty, are you ready to go?” Tucker asked.

 

“Yes, Tucker, do you mind if we take our time to go back to the citadel and make a small detour, I would love to walk a bit and collect some plants.”

 

“As you wish your highness.”

 

***

 

They stayed in the glade for a while, the time for Justin to collect more violets and any other interesting plants he could find. Then they started making their way back to the citadel. Justin wanted to walk so he had grabbed his horse by its reins, Tucker did the same and a couple of the men of their escort too. The others remained on their horses.

 

“I’m curious to know, how did you end up working for Brian?” Justin wondered.

 

“Grief,” Tucker replied, and Justin noticed sadness clouding his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Justin told him.

 

Tucker cleared his throat, “I lost the love of my life. Nell and I were sixteen when we got married, we had known each other since we were children. She was the prettiest girl in our little town and she could climb a tree and throw a ball better than any boy I knew. Nell had a great heart and everyone loved her. I was married to her for three wonderful years.”

 

“She certainly was one of a kind.”

 

“Yes, she was.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to her?”

 

“I don’t mind your highness; the few weeks before her twentieth birthday, she didn’t feel well, she had had a sore throat for days and then came the fever and the rash.”

 

“Scarlet fever.”

 

“Yes, when the healer came to see her, it was already too late. I lost in one night, my best friend, my wife, the love of my life, and a child.”

 

“She was pregnant?”

 

“Yes, a couple of weeks, when we got married we decided to wait for a while before starting a family. I wanted to save money before adding another member to our family, I had good wages, working with my uncle, he was an itinerant merchant. Three months before her illness we decided to finally start a family.”

 

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Tucker.”

 

“Thank you. After she died I went through a pretty dark period, drinking, frequenting whorehouses, withdrawing from my family. I was being reckless, I didn’t care what could happen to me. A childhood friend recommended a change of scenery, he was a soldier and he said that if I wanted to kill myself, perhaps I should do it while being useful to the kingdom. I became a soldier, joined a unit, and to my surprise after some training I became a really good one. I think it distracted me from my grief and I felt useful, and it was good after feeling so powerless watching my wife die. After some time, the days without her didn’t feel like years anymore, and I slowly started to breathe again. I quickly moved up the ladder too, my superior then recommended me to Drew, who was looking for guards for the King. I will never forget the first time I met the King officially.”

 

“How did it go?”

 

“Drew had offered me to replace the man in charge of the King’s journeys, he had known that I had some experience with travelling, thanks to my uncle. I met the King and he asked me to plan one of his journeys to one of his friend’s place.” Tucker laughed shaking his head. “I should have known that it couldn’t be that easy. It was the worst journey of my life.”

 

“What did he do?” Justin wondered.

 

“Brian wanted to take the less practicable routes, the most cramped ones, it was a nightmare to plan. Every morning he would wake up and change his mind, saying he wanted to go south or west. He even wanted some time to smell the flowers, and he expected me to rearrange everything immediately. I had to call back the scouts, send them in the new direction, wait for their report, and check the maps, the ground, if there was any landslides.”

 

Justin smiled at the idea of Brian stopping his journey progression to smell the roses. “I presume he wanted to see if you could remain calm while working under pressure.”

 

“Exactly, I thought about giving up a couple of times, and tell him to go to hell. But I resisted. I was so glad when we finally reached our destination… a little hut in the middle of nowhere inhabited by wild animals.”

 

Justin laughed, “of course he had no friend to visit.”

 

“No, at the end he told me and I quote, ‘it’s not so bad, but it could have been much better, don’t fuck this up,’ and he demanded to leave immediately.”

 

“That’s Brian, laconic and straight to the point.”

 

“He certainly is, I enjoyed it, mostly, but I like my new duty better,” Tucker affirmed with a smile. “It’s far more pleasant to work for his highness.”

 

“Thank you, I doubt I would have been able to work for Brian, I would have ended up in jail for trying to hurt him. He’s so smug sometimes, he doesn’t even have to say a word, the way he rises that eyebrow, it makes you feel like a child.”

 

Tucker laughed, “the worst is when he summons you and he doesn’t say a single word, so out of nervousness, you start talking and you reveal far more than you wanted to. And then he says something like, ‘it’s not you I wanted to see, but what do you mean by one of the scouts is missing?’ And you get in trouble.”

 

Justin laughed too, “people probably assume that he’s like that because he’s the King, but I’m sure that even if Brian had been a peasant, he would have ruled everyone.”

 

Justin saw one of the men, who was riding ahead coming in their direction.

 

The man bowed his head, “your highness, Captain, there are fallen trees in our path and we can’t continue that way,” one of the men informed Tucker.

 

“Recently fallen?” Tucker asked.

 

“No, probably a day.”

 

Justin saw Tucker frown.

 

“We will turn back and choose another path, I want all men on alert, swords and shields out.” He then turned to Justin. “It’s just a precautionary measure.”

 

Justin nodded. He was not worried, the forest was full of Carl’s and Brian’s men.

 

 

***

 

After Tucker had sent a scout ahead, they had taken the only small passage available, where they progressed leisurely, layers of dead leaves and twigs crunching under their feet and their horses’ hooves. Their walk was slower thanks to the uneven grounds pitted with rocks and roots, but Justin enjoyed being in the heart of the forest, hearing the tall trees creaking and groaning as they swayed, birds calling and singing.

 

Tucker and him were talking about the history of the Middlelands, and he had noticed that the man had frowned a couple times gazing around him. Justin was about to ask him why he was worried, when he realized the sudden silence in the forest, whereas seconds before the songbirds were singing.

 

Next to him he felt Tucker tense, but no one had the time to react because a storm of arrows fell upon them, Justin was immediately shielded by Tucker’s body, as they tumbled on the ground. The soldier helped him find refuge behind a large tree trunk, covering them both with his shield.

 

“Stay there,” he ordered, leaving the shield with Justin, as another rain of arrows fell upon them. “Blow the horn,” Justin heard Tucker shout and barking other commands he couldn’t perceive.

 

Justin held the shield’s enarmes tightly, making sure that his hand went through both straps, allowing a solid grip. His heart was beating furiously in his chest, his breath was bursting in and out, and he was shaking uncontrollably. He could hear a repetitive noise and he wondered where it came from, until he realized that it was his teeth chattering. He anxiously searched for his dagger, but couldn’t find it on his belt, and he groaned remembering that he had left it on his own saddlebag. He slowly raised the shield and through the small opening, he saw a soldier from their escort fall from his horse as he received an arrow on his neck, red blood squirting out of his wound. He spotted the horn falling from the man’s hands. After that he heard a battle cry in a language he didn’t understand.

 

Justin could hear now the stifled sounds of metal clanging, bones cracking, and groans. He wondered how many men were attacking them and who they were. He wanted to get out of his hiding place and help. How could he stay there when others were fighting? But he remembered Tucker’s order, his disobedience could have dire consequences. Also he had no weapons, he quickly searched the ground around him and found a large stone, which could be useful for lack of anything better.

 

He was still debating on remaining hidden or going to fight, when the shield was brutally torn away from him. Justin grimaced as the movement hurt his arm which was locked in the straps. A tall man stared down at him with dark menacing eyes. The man was bare chested with strange signs tattooed on his body, and he had a sword covered in blood in his hand. When the man grabbed him by his arm, Justin immediately snapped hitting him between the eyes with his stone, the man staggered back dizzy and dropped his dagger. Justin immediately reached for it. But he didn’t get the chance to take it, since two strong arms quickly encircled him from behind, dragging him away.

 

“No,” he cried out panicked, struggling, ramming his head backwards against the chin of his captor, stomping his heels down on his feet, to hurt him, to make him lose his grip.

 

Justin heard his name being called, he fought harder, but he was getting pulled away from his escort, away from safety. Another bare chested man appeared in his field of vision, and he was sure that the man was going to kill him. He pushed him as hard as he could with his legs. However as the new assailant raised his weapon ready to strike him, the man froze and fell on his knees. Justin saw Tucker remove his sword from the man’s body, a fountain of blood spouting everywhere and soaking Justin’s face, the saline taste of blood in his mouth. His captor released him to fight Tucker, but the soldier was ready and quick, with the other dagger in his hand, he quickly sliced Justin’s abductor’s throat.

 

Tucker grabbed Justin’s hand, leading him precipitately towards a horse, Justin fell twice because his legs were so weak, Tucker exhorting him to keep going. Tucker hurt another attacker, who was standing in their way, by throwing his dagger into the man’s thigh. Tucker helped him mount the destrier and jumped right behind him, taking the reins and immediately galloping away as the horn was finally being blown. They raced through the forest at a fast gallop, so rapidly that he didn’t even notice the branches scraping his skin nor the thorns piercing it.

 

Justin realized that they were followed when Tucker started riding the horse zigzagging, two arrows flying above their heads. Justin couldn’t help looking behind and he saw four riders following them. At that moment he felt Tucker grip on the reins loosen, then he noticed blood running down the older man’s arm. He understood that Tucker had been hurt. Justin quickly grabbed the horses’ reins and encouraged it with his heels to go faster.

 

Justin didn’t know if the animal had been touched by an arrow or if it was the thunder which spooked it, but the horse reared, neighed and fell, knocking its riders on the ground, as the rain started to fall. Justin had fallen on Tucker and he quickly straightened up despite the pain in his ankle, but Tucker remained on the ground. He had received three arrows, two on his arm and another one on his thigh.

 

“You…have to….leave,” the taller man said with difficulty. “Now.”

 

“I can’t abandon you here to die,” Justin protested.

 

“Go….the Piuses,” he uttered struggling while saying the words before losing consciousness.

 

The Piuses? What would they be doing in the Middlelands? He tried to help him stand up, but Tucker was too heavy. Justin heard horses and when he turned, four men were there, with their swords out. Justin rapidly looked for a weapon on Tucker and found another dagger on his belt, he was ready to fight, he would not make it easy for them to kill him. He stood up with a lot of effort because of his ankle, facing them with his small dagger.

 

“Come with us,” one of the men ordered in broken Megarian “or we kill him”, as the men advanced towards him.

 

Justin shook his head.

 

His opponents moved closer, and suddenly wolves coming out of nowhere jumped on them. Justin witnessed with shock and terror as the wolves attacked, biting, tearing the men’s flesh, with their large sharp teeth, their muzzle and jaw covered in blood that the heavy rain was slowly washing.

 

In a same movement, they all stopped, their adversaries now down and turned to Justin.

 

The young man knew that he couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t fight six adult wolves, too quick, too strong, with a mere dagger and a hurt ankle. His legs couldn’t hold him anymore and he fell on the ground, the dagger still in his hands.

 

However as the wolves slowly moved towards him, he knew he had not a single chance to come out of it alive, and he let the dagger fell on the ground. He placed his hands on his flat stomach, and he closed his eyes, praying that it would be quick, praying for those he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please don't hate me, more soon.  
> *I don't know exactly how many chapters I will add to Part I, it will probably be between 5 and 10, I'm really not sure.


	34. The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Many thanks to my beta confused_bliss for her help (all mistakes are mine)  
> *Thank you very much to all of you, who took the time to leave a comment, kudos, send me an email, your support is amazing and such a great motivation to keep writing.*

**_Lhianded, Piuses’ Territory, North-West of the Highlands,_ **

 

In the morning sun, the old man looked at the familiar scenery, his land, his heart, he knew it like the back of his hand, he could walk on this land with his eyes closed. He observed the sacred river, which was the vehicle of ascent from Earth to Heaven, the warm wind coming off, caressing his whole being. The water’s surface was glimmering so brightly as if the gods had thrown a fistful of stardust on it, telling all men that they resided there. He closed his eyes listening to the water leap over the rocks and the sound of the river oozing through the vale.

 

He slowly entered the river, he raised his hands to the sky, his head thrown back, listening to the song of nature. The wind rose making his long grey hair float around him. Then he took some water from the river and washed his face and his hands.

 

“Natïs? What are the gods saying?” Near him, his grandchild asked.

 

The old man frowned, “they remained silent.”

 

“Are they displeased with us?” The ten year old wondered, worried.  

 

“They are, but they are also forgiving,” he said coming out of the river.

 

He crouched in front of the child and tousled his hair. “Don’t worry, my lamb, they are still looking upon us. Now go tell Nekan that I need to see him.”

 

The little boy nodded and ran to do his bidding.

 

The older man knew why the gods were silent, it was his own fault, he had been warned many times. His own weakness was going to bring so much pain to his people, it was time to pay the price for all the warnings he had ignored. All responsibility fell on him, he was the Natïs after all, the leader, the light of his people.

 

“Natïs?” He heard Nekan call him.

 

He didn’t turn, he didn’t want to look in his eyes, when he would tell him what he had to. He didn’t want to see the disappointment and the betrayal.

 

“I want you to take the women and the children to the North Mountains and wait there until winter.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because it’s the best solution.”

 

“Natïs….but….Father…..”

 

“It’s an order.”

 

“What will we do after winter?”

 

“The Gods will let us know, son.”

 

After a moment, he heard his son’s and his grandchild’s retreating footsteps. Nekan was a brave warrior, but he had already lost a son, he was not going to lose another.

 

The Natïs sighed and started singing the song of the death, it would come soon enough for him. He would have loved to die in battle or on his land, in his own bed, surrounded by his loved ones, but that would be not be his end. Contrary to his father, grandfather and great-grandfather, he would probably die in exile and alone.

 

***

 

**_South of the Middlelands, Bergha Town._ **

 

After galloping for a while after their prey, the hunting party had slowed down, since they had lost the trace of the stag once again. Brian was starting to think that perhaps some stags had more sense and were cleverer than people gave them credit for.

 

Brian admired the majestic animal, with its large antlers, even wounded pursued by men and dogs, he didn’t give up, he found the energy to run, trying to escape its fate. However, it always ended the same way, with the animal being skinned, gutted and jointed, served among the dishes at the evening table.

 

“I’m about to give up,” Carl riding near him said.

 

“I thought that men from the Middlelands never gave up,” Brian remarked.

 

“It’s a legend,” Carl told him.

 

“No, it’s not, your majesty,” Wilkinson who was behind them said. “I understand though, it’s annoying when those animals don’t let themselves be killed willingly,” Wilkinson teased. “And perhaps in your old age, it’s a bit difficult to keep up with the rest of us.”

 

Carl turned to glare at his friend, “who are you calling old?” Carl asked. “I’m in the prime of life.”

 

“He’s right Wilkinson, he can still eat like a twenty year old boy,” Brian commented.

 

“You are all jealous of my healthy appetite,” Carl said.

 

“Let’s not forget he fucks like a twenty year old boy too,” Drew added, making everyone laugh.

 

It was a well-known fact that Lord Carl had several mistresses living under his roof. He had recently added to his little harem, a new girl from the Highlands, who was almost twenty. Carl was really fond of her even if her bad temper had created havoc in his up until then perfect domestic life. Melanie had told them how the little vixen had tried to gouge the eyes of a guest, a woman, who had smiled seductively at Lord Carl. Since the death of his wife in childbirth, Carl had refused to remarry, not even to give his child, a mother or siblings. Brian knew that he had loved his wife greatly and that to this day he still missed her.

 

It started to rain and Brian sighed, perhaps they should just give up, so he could go back to the citadel for another kind of riding.

 

Brian was roused from his thoughts, by the sound of a horn, not any horn, the one requesting for help and he knew immediately that it was for Justin’s escort. He didn’t wait for his companions or anyone, he dug his heels on his stallion and raced towards the sound of the horn in the heavy rain, urging his destrier to go faster. He could hear his men behind him as he galloped through the forest, his heartbeat racing, his chest constricted with worry, only hoping that nothing had happened to Justin.

 

***

 

Brian was the first one to reach the scene, and his vision was clouded with rage as he found out who had dared to attack his husband. He wanted to hurt them and spill their blood. His teeth clenched, his cold eyes rapidly assessed the situation, and scanned the place in search of Justin, but he was nowhere in sight. He knew that Tucker had certainly escorted him to safety since they were clearly outnumbered by the Piuses? Brian hoped for them that Justin was safe and not hurt.

 

Brian took his sword out as he rushed in the battle followed by his men, he swung his sword and hit a Pius who was about to deadly strike one of his men laying bloodied on the ground. The attacker fell on the floor. He charged into the enemies, striking as many as he could. He maneuvered Horizon and the horse pivoted on its hind legs, his front hooves becoming a weapon against several opponents.

 

When he reached a Pius, who was about to draw a bow, he jumped from his horse, landing on him, he turned him around and slammed his fist on the man, punching him hard and he kept hitting him, blinded by rage, until he felt two hands grabbing him by the shoulders, trying to pull him away.

 

“Brian, stop,” Brandon yelled, “we need to find Justin and Tucker.”

 

Hearing Justin’s name dissipated his fury immediately, replacing it with fear, and he quickly rose. He looked at his knuckles that were oozing blood, he licked them and looked around him to notice satisfied that most of the Piuses were down and that the ones who had managed to escape would be pursued.

 

“Where did they go?” Brian asked his brother knowing that he would have found the answer before coming to him.

 

“They went south, on a single horse, they were followed by three or four men,” Brandon told him.

 

Brian took his dripping sword and cleaned it on his victim’s trousers, then he mounted his horse, who had remained near his master.

 

“Drew,” Brian called.

 

The man simply nodded, after all those years, they didn’t need words to understand each other and what needed to be done.

 

“Ben and Brandon you come with me, I want the others to tend to the wounded and search this forest until they find the last Pius,” Brian ordered before galloping south.

 

 

***

 

Justin opened his eyes slowly when he didn’t feel any pain. The wolves were around him, watching him calmly. He gulped wondering if they were waiting before attacking him. One of them moved away from the group and came closer to him. Justin was frozen in place, his pulse speeding, waiting for the end. The animal sniffed around him, and advanced again. Justin felt the wolf touch him with its muzzle, which still had some blood from his last victim. Justin was shaking uncontrollably, his breath rapidly bursting in and out. He knew there was no point of trying to run and escape. Then all the wolves moved closer sniffing the air around him and some licked his hands or his cheek.

 

He slowly raised his hand and touched one of the wolves, the obvious leader of the pack, touching his ear and at Justin’s surprised the wolf started whimpering a clear sign of submission to a dominant wolf. Justin smiled, the rain washing his tears of relief, shocked and happy to realize that he wouldn’t have the same fate as the Piuses men laying on the ground.

 

 

***

 

Hunter walked slowly in the mud, cursing at the rain, of course it would rain on the day where he decided to leave his sanctuary. He had taken a shortcut through the forest, but the way to Bergha seemed longer and the fucking rain didn’t help at all. Hunter had to pull the mule’s reins, since the silly animal didn’t want to move.

 

“Oh come on, you imbecile, move, I don’t want to stay here forever.”

 

But the mule didn’t budge.

 

“Seriously?” Hunter shouted in frustration.

 

Hunter went behind the mule and pushed it by its arse and after a loud foul fart right on Hunter’s face, the animal finally started moving.

 

“Oh fuck!” Hunter coughed and he was grateful for the rain since it allowed him to clean his face.

 

“I hate my life,” he lamented.

 

He grabbed the mule’s rope and started advancing. He had barely made ten steps when he was the one unable to move, watching his eyes wide at the scene before him. There were men, probably dead laying on the ground and near a tree a young man was sitting surrounded by the biggest wolves he had ever seen which were licking his face and his hands. Near him was another man, with a couple of arrows on his body, dead or alive he didn’t know. Hunter gasped loudly, which was the stupidest thing to do when killer wolves were present. When they heard him, the wolves turned in one movement towards him growling and they rushed to him. Hunter knew that it was the end, he didn’t even try to run, what for? And he felt himself fall on his arse.

 

“NO!” He heard someone shout.

 

He opened an eye and saw the wolves less than a foot from him. He gulped and let out a sigh of relief when he saw them back down. The wolves turned to the blond. One of the wolves went to him and sniffed him. Hunter could hear the blond say thank you. Then the wolf left running deep into the forest followed by the rest of his pack.

 

Hunter relaxed and started breathing again. “Oh fuck, I thought it was the end, who the fuck are you? How come you can make those wolves obey you, and what the fuck is happening? Did you ask them to kill those men? Oh my! I think I peed my pants, but I’m not sure, thanks to that damn rain,” he said standing up. He was startled by a sound, but it was only a horse nearby. He turned to the young man, who was tending to the unconscious man.

 

“Is he dead?” Hunter asked.

 

“No, he’s still breathing,” the blond said, ripping his shirt to make bandages. “Could you help me please? I need to remove these arrows.”

 

Hunter thought that he should just run away from the pale blond with deep blue eyes who talked to wolves, but he was not one to refuse rescuing people in distress. Above all one who had stopped wolves from making him their lunch or dinner. He headed towards the blond, and he looked down at the men on the ground, and he shouldn’t have, because the next thing he knew, he was emptying his stomach. When he was done, he straightened up and wiped his mouth.

 

“Are you alright?” The blond asked.

 

“Yes, sorry, I’m not used to seeing so much blood….and viscera….” he said before coming near Justin while still wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Are those men Piuses?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What are they doing here?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Hunter looked down at the unconscious man, he had actually three arrows in his body, two on his arm and a broken one at the back of his thigh.

 

The young man took his hand and directed him on how to hold the arrow to remove it.

 

“At the count of tree please, take it out, you have to be quick” the blond ordered. “One, two, three.”

 

Both of them took the two arrows at the same time as the blood spilled from the wounds. Hunter thought that the man was lucky to be unconscious because it had to fucking hurt. Hunter tried not to gag or faint seeing the amount of blood, fortunately it was quickly washed away by the rain. Hunter had barely removed his arrow that the blond had put a tourniquet on the arm stopping the blood from running. He apparently knew what he was doing. He didn’t touch the arrow on the thigh and Hunter asked him why.

 

“The arrow is broken and we don’t have the instrument to take it out, at this stage I could do more harm if I try too take it out.”

 

The blond talked like a healer, but he was far too young to be one. “Are you learning to be a healer?” Hunter inquired.

 

“Someone taught me a thing or two. We can’t stay here, it’s not safe, we have to leave.”

 

“What? You mean there are more out there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why are they after you?”

 

“I have no idea, help me put him on the horse,” the blond said standing up, and he winced when he did.

 

“Are you hurt?” Hunter inquired.

 

“No, I’m fine, just a sprained ankle,” he replied limping.

 

They both managed to put the heavy man over the horse on his belly. Then he saw the wolves’ friend go near the dead men with a disgusted face and grabbed a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Hunter heard him murmur something under his breath, a prayer? He didn’t know. The blond took a dagger from one of the saddle bags and carved something that Hunter couldn’t distinguish, on a couple of trees.

 

“What did you write?”

 

“That we are alive.”

 

Then the young man climbed behind the unconscious man.

 

“You better leave your mule behind and grab one of those men’s horses.”

 

“I can’t leave my mule; my mother would kill me.”

 

“You can attach it to a tree and come back later to get it, but we are losing precious time over a mule. I’m sure you mother wants you back alive.”

 

Hunter nodded and strongly attached the mule’s rope to a tree, his mother would be happier if he was alive and came back with their only mule. The bug was stubborn and disobedient, but it was one of their only riches. When he was done, he went near a horse, and mounted it clumsily. He was not really good with horses and he hoped he was not going to fall.

 

“There is a tower I think nearby? Do you know where it is?”

 

“Yeah, I walked past it on my way here, it’s not far at all.”

 

“We need to go there and wait for help, please lead the way.”

 

Hunter galloped towards the glade where the tower was. It was a good idea since from there, they would be able to have a good view of their surroundings. Life was full of surprises, here he was helping people he didn’t even know, escape a threat he didn’t understand. But at least he felt more alive than he had been in days. He was probably going to regret helping them, but what could he lose? His life? Death was a call men had to answer sooner or later, at least if he died by the Piuses’ arrows, it was more glorious than dying like his uncle Mitchell, who had choked on his own vomit after drinking too much at the tavern.

 

 

***

 

Justin sighed in relief when they finally reached the old tower without any sign of men pursuing them, and he was grateful that it had stopped raining. The tall edifice with arrow slits was standing a bit slanting, a simple circular tower made of thick grey stones blackened by the years, and covered with branches and leaves. He quickly dismounted and the young man came to his help with Tucker, they brought him inside the tower, Tucker could barely move by himself.

 

The tower was only composed of a circular room, and a precarious spiral staircase leading to the roof was taking the majority of the space. The room was covered with grass, dead leaves blown by the wind, twigs and spider webs.

 

“We better put him there,” Justin said his voice echoing in the empty room, advising a space against the wall which was not entirely revolting. “You better bring the horses in here,” he told his companion in misfortune, and he went to do Justin’s bidding.

 

Justin was deliriously happy to notice that the tower had a door, a heavy and rusty one, but one they could close. Justin searched for anything which would help them, barricade themselves while waiting for help. He saw several heavy stones and a tree trunk. When the young man came back he asked him for his help to close the door.

 

“You know, it’s not too late, you can still leave, they are not after you. I will not think ill of you if you do,” Justin told him when he joined him.

 

“Are you kidding me blondie? I’m taller and older than you, do you think that I would have less courage than you have? No way. I’m staying, I want to know how it ends.

And I don’t know if you’ve heard, but men from the Middelands never give up. And you know what? I don’t have anything better to do today.”

 

Justin smiled, “thank you, I will not forget it.”

 

The young man nodded. It took them long minutes to close the door, where Justin had to stand on his weak ankle, the door was really thick since it was made in heavy metal. But at the end they managed to close it concealing them from the outside world. They added the stones in front of the door, piling them up, adding the trunk just in case. They were ready for the siege. Justin was a little bit relieved, sure that they could hold for a little while until the Piuses destroyed the door. They would need axes or hard weapons to break that door.

 

Justin head Tucker groan and went by his side. The man was so pale and his skin was shining with sweat. He slowly opened his eyes, and they were glassy. Justin looked at his wounds, they were inflamed, but they were not bleeding anymore. However, around the wounds his veins were showing through the skin and had become red-coloured, swollen and were warm to the touch. The colour had also changed around the wounds, it was almost the colour of wine. He touched the man’s forehead it was hot and he was shivering.

 

“Why do his wounds look so weird?” The young man near him asked.

 

“The Piuses’s arrows are tipped with poison.”

 

“Oh Fuck!”

 

Justin didn’t know if the poison was dangerous or what kind of damages it could make. He quickly took an arrow from the quiver he had taken and wrapped the tip with a piece of fabric he tore from his shirt. Haydar would need it to identify the poison and find an antidote. On what he remembered reading about the Piuses, the poison was to render their opponents and preys weak and unconscious. He really hoped it would be fine. What worried him the most was an infection and the tip of the arrow still in Tucker’s thigh, which had to be removed as soon as possible. Also, he couldn’t keep the tourniquet for a long time or it could be dangerous. He recalled that he may have something for Tucker’s infection, the wild violets he had found earlier.

 

Justin took them from his little pouch on his belt, he took only the flowers’ petals and started chewing on them quickly, and then took them out of his mouth and he placed them on the wounds.

 

“What’s that?” The young man asked.

 

“Wild violets can reduce inflammation, they need to be a bit boiled, but we will have to do without it,” he answered.

 

“You seem strangely calm blondie, for someone who has Piuses after his ass and a boyfriend riddled with arrows.”

 

“I’m not calm, I’m trying to remain calm, which is not the same at all. What will be the point of panicking now? It will only make us lose time and make mistakes, and he is…”

 

“Your…H……” Tucker said in a raspy voice before licking his dry lips. “We have…..” he added trying to stand but he could barely move.

 

Justin touched his shoulder. “Save your strength, Tucker,” Justin exhorted him.

 

“Wh…...the Piuses?”

 

Justin took the flask he had retrieved earlier and gave some water to the man. “We are in a tower, safe for now, it will be alright,” he said.

 

“What are we waiting for here blondie? We could have run further,” the brown-haired boy said.

 

“I know, but I was not sure that Tucker could bear it. And we are waiting for Brian,” Justin replied while trying to tighten Tucker’s bandages.

 

“Brian? And this Brian, do you know if he will come anytime soon?”

 

“He will come soon enough,” Justin assured him. “By the way my name is Justin,” he said extending one hand.

 

The tall young man grabbed it and shook it vigorously, “Hunter and I don’t want to die, do we have a way to contact Brian?”

 

“Not without alerting the Piuses about our position as well.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Language,” Justin told him instinctively.

 

“Are you serious? Do you think it’s important to worry about how many fucks I say right now?”

 

Justin smirked, “perhaps not.”

 

“You…sh….leave me here…” Tucker said.

 

“No,” Justin told him adamant. “You took arrows for me, the least I can do is look after you until help comes.”

 

“Stu…stubborn…like him.”

 

Justin smiled knowing well who the “him” was.

 

Hunter stood up and went to look through one of the arrow slits, checking outside. “I will go check from the roof if someone is coming.”

 

“No, I will do it, unless you can use a bow if the Piuses appear,” Justin said.

 

“No, I can’t, what about your ankle?”

 

“I will be fine, keep giving him some water from time to time, and make sure he stays awake,” Justin ordered before grabbing the quiver and the bow. “It’s not too late to leave Hunter.”

 

“Nope, still staying.”

 

“Thank you, I will repay you for your kindness.”

 

“No worries, just tell me how you make the wolves obey you, and we will be even.”

 

“If only I knew. There is a dagger in the saddle bags, you may need it.”

 

Hunter nodded.

 

Justin then rushed up the spiral staircase and climbed the stairs as quickly as he could. When he reached the top, his coat was flapping in the wind, and his hair was pushed against his face. He crouched not to be noticed and looked through a crack at their surroundings, his heart beating rapidly.

 

No, he was not calm, he was only able to hide his fears, not for long though. Tucker’s state was worrisome and he needed a healer immediately or he would not survive. For a reason, he ignored the Piuses wanted to kidnap him and they had probably prepared their ambush for that purpose. Justin grimaced, he could already feel the beginning of a cramp.

 

He closed his eyes and caressed his belly in small circles and took deep breaths, “we are going to be fine, we are going to be fine,” he chanted.  He slowed the motions on

his stomach, “I know I put you through a lot today, but I need to be alert and not in pain, until of course your other father, who is taking his time comes, so please not now,” he whispered. He breathed a couple of times and the cramp subsided. “Thank you,” he murmured relieved.

 

 

***

 

Hunter went to search for the dagger and once he found it, he went to sit near Tucker, taking the flask to do what Justin had ordered.

 

“It’s….not really…..how you envisioned your day…is it?” Tucker said.

 

“No, but it could be worse.”

 

“How?”

 

“I could be the one who got shot by poisonous arrows.”

 

Tucker laughed, but it turned quickly into a cough.

 

“Your boyfriend really loves you, many would have run to save their asses.”

 

“He’s not…..”

 

“You know, I don’t blame the Piuses or the both of you for whatever you have done to anger them. There is only one fucking culprit and you know who it is?”

 

Tucker shook his head weakly.

 

“Mar, yep, if she hadn’t left without a single word, I don’t even count that fucking letter. If she hadn’t just disappeared without a trace, I wouldn’t have been in my room moping   around. My mother wouldn’t have found the need to send me on a fucking errand and I wouldn’t be risking my fucking life right now. It’s all Mar’s fault. I swear on all the Gods and spirits that if I ever come face to face with her one day, I would fucking…….”

 

“K-kiss her? Tucker offered.

 

“What? No! Is the poison in the arrows supposed to make you delirious too?”

 

Tucker snorted, “it’s obvious you got it bad. “

 

“I’m not in love with her, and it’s actually a he with a dress.”

 

“To each his own.”

 

“You know what? Drink some water Tuck, you will stop saying stupid shit,” Hunter said giving the man some water.

 

He was not in love with Mar, she was a friend, like a big sister to him. He was not in love with her. Mar was just that, a family member. But he was a man after all and yes, he had glanced at her ass, a few times. Yes, he had imagined those long legs around him, his hand on her slender hips, her lips parted and letting out a moan while he would…

 

His wet dreams had started the day he had seen her in her bath. He hadn’t meant to spy, but the door had been open, and he hadn’t been able to help himself, he had watched. Licking his lips, he had drunk in her sight, her beautiful body, her luminous skin, his fingers had ached to touch it. After that, had he spent many nights jerking off, imagining that she had saw him and asked him to join him in the bath? Of course, he was not a priest. Did he ever imagine it was her he was fucking when he was with others? It had happened, a couple of times, maybe more, but who was counting? Who cared?

 

She was not the only one he fantasized about…Actually he never dreamed of fucking anyone because the majority of the guys or girls he wanted, he would have them… Except Mar.

 

That was not love, it was lust, and at his age, he was horny all the time. Yes, only lust. Did he think her long brown hair was soft? Yes. Did he notice how innocent and carefree she looked when she was laughing? Yes, he did. He loved her eyes, they were so expressive, with one look she could make anyone shut the fuck up. How many times had he watched the sunlight bounce off her brown eyes, giving them a golden gleam?

 

He liked when she would blush, when put on the spot, or when someone would praise her. People didn’t notice it, but she was quite shy, she didn’t really like big gatherings. She was honest to a fault, kind, generous, loving, fair, and funny. He missed her so fucking much that it hurt. He missed her laugh, the cakes she baked and burned, little pieces of coal that he would eat anyway. He found so much warmth in her house. He had always felt more at home in hers than in his own.

 

He glanced at Tucker, who gave him a knowing smile.

 

Hunter sighed, “she doesn’t want me, for her I’m just a child.”

 

“You have to make sure that when she comes back, she sees a man.”

 

“If she ever comes back.”

 

“If she doesn’t, go after her.”

 

“I don’t know where to look for her.”

 

“Fortunately for you, I know people who can. If we survive this, I will help you find her when you are ready.”

 

“How do you know I’m not ready now?”

 

“Because son…you need to live and learn. Deal?” Tucker asked raising his good hand.

 

Hunter hesitated a couple of seconds then he took the hot hand in his, “deal.”

 

***

 

Brian examined the bodies of the Piuses on the ground, it seemed that they had been bit by wild animals, a pack, probably wolves. There was no trace of Justin and Tucker. He was getting more worried by the minute. They had seen traces of blood near a tree, one of them was hurt and he hoped it was not Justin. He was worried for him and their unborn child. What if he…? He didn’t want to go there, not now.

 

“Brian?” Ben called. “Come and see this.”

 

Brian went to Ben, who was standing near a tree, the man showed him something carved on one of the trees, JN and TR and today’s date. He smiled.

 

“They are alive,” Ben declared. “Prince Justin probably wrote this”.

 

“How could you know?” Wilkinson asked.

 

“The height,” Ben answered. “It means that he’s not the one injured, but Tucker.”

 

“Which leaves Justin on his own,” Brian said still worried.

 

“Perhaps not,” Brandon declared, “that mule belongs to someone, and whoever it was he went with them.”

 

“So where the fuck did they go?” Brian wondered.

 

They had divided the soldiers in groups, to sweep the forest, and for now no group had blown the horn telling the others that they had found them. Their search would be even more difficult when the sun would set. Brian was not going to stop until he found Justin, they would keep searching by the lights of torches all night long if they had to. No one was getting any rest or peace until he had his husband back in his arms.

 

“Probably not far since Tucker is hurt, they need to find a place where they can hide while waiting for help,” Ben suggested.

 

“Your majesty?” One of his soldiers said.

 

“Yes,” Brian yelled losing his patience already, but he knew better, he had to keep a cool head and remain calm.

 

“We studied the tracks, two horses left going south, but they were followed by fresh tracks, not far ahead of us, several horses.”

 

“Fuck, we should go,” Brian told them, as one of his soldiers brought him his horse.

 

“There is a village, Oark, it’s not really far, south from here,” Lord Wilkinson informed them.

 

“How far?” Brandon asked.

 

“By horse, thirty minutes perhaps less,” Lord Wilkinson replied.

 

Brian shook his head, he knew his husband, he was too selfless to go hide in a village. “No, Justin wouldn’t go there, he wouldn’t bring that threat to innocent people,” he assured them.

 

“Brian, I know where they went,” Carl declared suddenly, “the tower, the one I showed  

you earlier on, it’s in a middle of a glade and one can look at the surroundings from it, it’s south from here.”

 

“We are leaving,” Brian shouted, “now.”

 

 

***

 

His cheek against the cold stone, Justin looked at the edge of the forest, his heart beating. He knew it would be too good to be true, if the next people coming out of it were Brian and his men. His heart skipped a beat, when he saw a movement, and finally a horse, a few men appeared, at the forest’s edge, Piuses.

 

“Damn it,” he said. He immediately went towards the stairs making sure to remain undetected. “The Piuses are here,” he shouted to the man downstairs.

 

“It’s a good day to die,” Hunter yelled back.

 

“You still have time to leave Hunter.”

 

“Not happening blondie, your man and I have a deal.”

 

Justin shook his head and went back against the wall, ‘Brian this will be the perfect moment to make an apparition,’ he thought. He checked the Piuses and saw them heading towards them, a dozen men. They separated in two groups at their leader’s order, not advancing yet. They were probably cautious, not knowing what was inside.

 

Justin knew they wanted him alive for whatever reason. He could still take a horse and lead them away from the tower, from Hunter and Tucker. But he didn’t have any guarantee that a couple of men wouldn’t stay behind to slay them. And if he managed to lure them away from them and survived it, Brian was probably going to lock him up for months for doing something so thoughtless. And it was too late anyway, the Piuses were going to reach the tower soon.

 

Justin looked at the quiver, he had a dozen of arrows. He put the quiver on his back and stood, as he locked the arrow, his eyes never leaving his target, the man who he assumed was the leader. He had seen him ordering the others around, gesturing with his hands. As he pulled the string back, he knew the man had his eyes on him. His face was partially covered by a piece of fabric. The man knew that he had chosen him as a target, yet he didn’t move, didn’t use his shield to protect himself and that took Justin aback. He was not moving, sitting perfectly straight on his horse, his long black hair fluttering in the wind, then slowly, the Pius took off the cloth covering his face.

 

Justin released his arrow, in a snapping sound, and the man still didn’t move and Justin was sure that the arrow had brushed his cheek, probably scratching it. How come he didn’t move? Did he know Justin was going to miss?

 

Justin quickly took another arrow as he saw the Piuses pull their shields, all of them except the leader. Justin shot another arrow, choosing another target and he hit him on the thigh. He started shooting his arrows at a frantic pace, aiming at a leg, an arm, as they started galloping towards the tower, fast approaching. He managed to get two men down.

 

He was taking his last arrow, when he finally saw riders at the edge of the forest and another group coming east.

 

“Brian,” he whispered relief coursing through his veins. He watched as they quickly encircled the Piuses, and they started to fight. Among the men, he easily recognized his husband. Justin couldn’t detach his eyes of Brian, as he was fighting his opponents, swinging his sword in a vicious arc cleaving his opponents around him. Brian was holding his sword as if it was as light as a feather, his movements precise and strangely graceful. It was like watching a dance, but a deadly one, for his enemies.

 

Justin gasped in horror when he saw a man coming behind Brian, ready to strike. He immediately put his last arrow on the bow, drew it and it flew, its head slashing into the  

man’s back and he fell. Brian turned to see the man at his feet and looked up to see where the arrow had come from. Justin smiled and bowed and Brian saluted him.

 

The young man rushed downstairs trying not to fall, when he reached the floor, he heard a loud roar coming from the soldiers outside. It was a cry known to all people of Megarit, meaning victory.

 

“Wow! Those guys are fucking amazing,” Hunter said. “Did you see that?” Hunter asked watching through one of the arrow slit.

 

“Yes,” Justin answered checking on Tucker.

 

“Thank…..you….” The soldier breathed.

 

“I didn’t do anything Tucker.”

 

“Yes…..you did.”

 

“Hey man, you’re going to be fine, and you will be able to honour our deal,” Hunter said, removing the heavy stones with enthusiasm.

 

“Well….I think….I would….rather….s-stay…here….Brian is….going to kill me.”

 

“Justin,” they heard someone shout through the door.

 

“I’m here, Brian, with Tucker and Hunter,” the young man replied.

 

“Move away from the door,” he ordered.

 

There were several assaults on the door before it gave in and Brian came in with several men, but Justin didn’t see them. He only took two steps before he was engulfed in a bear hug. Brian took his head in his hands looking in his eyes, then he kissed him, and Justin wanted that kiss to never end. But they broke it when air become necessary.

 

“You took your time,” Justin whispered against his lips.

 

“Don’t you know that I like making an entrance,” Brian said, before reclaiming his lips, in a scorching kiss.

 

Justin felt himself getting dizzy, then everything became dark. The last thing he heard was Brian calling his name.

 

 

***

 

Looking from a distance, the black-haired man looked at his men, who were now defeated, he swore, damning the King. He had failed, if everything had gone according to plan, he could have had everything he wished for, his people’s land back. But now, he had nothing left, he would not go back to Lhianded. He was not going to live on his knees grateful for that treaty, grateful to a crown which had taken their land away from them, raped, tortured and killed them. He was not like his father, who was talking about peace, forgetting all they had to endure.

 

He felt a pang of guilt knowing that there will be a retribution, the King would not let such act go unpunished. He would go after his people. However, all was not lost, he would seek help from the Piuses, who wanted to fight, those living in other kingdoms, if he could ally them, they could be an army.

 

His eyes locked on that tower, where the King’s husband was, the man who had the wolves’ protection, he had witnessed the scene from a distance, too far away to intervene. He had made the wolves obey his orders. Who the fuck was he? He remembered a story told by his grandfather, the wise Natïs, about a soul, son of earth, protected by animals and the nature itself.

 

“Akan, we have to leave, now,” his man told him, only a few had managed to escape.   

 

After one last look towards the tower, the man dug his heels in his horse’s sides and left at a fast gallop.

 


	35. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Many thanks to my beta for her help. ****  
> ***Thank you very much for your comments, emails, it means a lot.***
> 
> ***I don't know if I mentioned it before but a couple of characters doesn't look at all like they did in the show - for instance Mysterious Marylin and Dijon.

**_South of the Middlelands, Bergha Town._ **

****

****

He was running as fast as he could, in the forest surrounded by darkness, his pulse racing. He knew he was barefoot since he could feel the wet earth underneath his feet. In his haste, he didn’t care about the branches scraping his face and arms, he had to escape. He felt compelled to look back behind him, seeing the black horse and his rider fast approaching. He tried to run faster, but he could hear it, the deafening sound of the hooves hitting the ground, making it tremble, they were getting closer. He screamed in terror when he felt a hand grabbing him from behind. However, he was saved, the nightmare and the fear were quickly chased away, by another hand, touching his cheek softly, soothing him.

 

When Justin slowly lifted his heavy eyelids, he was completely disoriented, his vision was blurred and he could only hear the sounds around him and a hand was tightly holding his. He felt so feverish. He tried to speak, but his mouth was too dry, he was thirsty. Suddenly he felt a cup at his lips and a hand tenderly holding his head so he could drink. He drank a bit but the effort made him even more tired than he was and he quickly closed his eyes and went back to oblivion.

 

He didn’t know how long he slept but he was afterwards awakened by loud voices, he recognized Brian’s laced first with worry, then anger, barking orders. Justin felt like he was burning from inside, every single part of his body was aching. He heard himself whimper. After that, strong arms lifted him up, and then he gasped in pain at the abrupt biting cold. He couldn’t endure it. He tried to escape it.

 

“Please….stop it…please,” he cried out, struggling to leave the coldness. He didn’t understand why they were doing that to him.

 

“Let me go,” Justin said louder, but it came out as a broken whisper.

 

“Never,” Justin heard Brian say, his arms holding him firmly, “I’m sorry, Justin,” he murmured.

 

“Please…stop….Please,” he pleaded.

 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Brian’s voice was so soft, but he could perceive his worry. Why was he torturing him? And why did he keep doing it, if he felt so bad about it?

 

He realized that they were in the bathtub full of cold water and ice. Justin tried to get away once again, but Brian had a strong hold on him. He didn’t have any strength left anymore, he closed he eyes and fell into unconsciousness once again.

 

 

***

 

The sound of something crashing on the floor woke him up. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room, still at the citadel. He immediately felt someone squeeze his left hand and he turned towards the owner of that hand, his anchor from the beginning, Brian smiled at him.

 

“Hey,” Brian whispered with a broad smile, his expression so tender. Justin tried to raise his right hand to touch his cheek, but he was too weak. Brian grabbed it and took it in his.

 

Justin cleared his throat, “hey yourself,” he replied.

 

A cup of water was pressed on his lips and he drank it gratefully. When he had enough, he looked up to see Haydar put the cup aside.

 

“W-what happened?” He asked, after putting his head back on the soft pillow.

 

“You had a fever, you came into contact with one of the Piuses’ arrows, I gave you a remedy, but it didn’t have any effect, so I decided that a bath in an icy water was the best solution. It’s a bit painful but it’s really efficient,” Haydar told him.

 

Justin hesitated for a second to ask what he desperately wanted to know, not sure he would like the answer.

 

“A-and…the baby?” He finally inquired.

 

He saw Haydar and Brian exchange a look, then Haydar turned to him with a reassuring smile.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

Justin bit his lower lip, “are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I won’t lie to you, we were worried for a while, but you had a couple of cramps while you were unconscious, it’s a clear sign of how healthy it is.”

 

Justin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“The baby is fine, you promise?” He asked searching Haydar’s eyes for any sign of uncertainty. Then he turned to Brian looking for any uneasiness in his demeanor.

 

“I promise Justin, and you will see that for yourself when you have another annoying cramp,” Haydar declared with conviction.

 

Brian placed a hand on his flat stomach, “the baby is fine, Kinneys, are tough Sunshine.”

 

Justin smiled weakly, “half-Kinney, Brian.” Then he turned to Haydar, nervously biting his lower lip, “are you sure the poison in the arrow didn’t affect the baby? What if……?”

 

Haydar sad beside him on the bed and took his hand in his, “it didn’t affect it, it’s too small for that, it wouldn’t have affected you either, but your pregnancy is taking so much energy from you right now that you didn’t even have enough left to fight it quickly. And you had put your body through a lot today, and stress played a big part too. More fear than hurt, don’t worry, a good night of sleep, a tonic and you will be as good as new.”

 

“And what about……?”

 

“You should rest Justin, you are both safe and healthy,” Brian said, he then lifted Justin’s hand to his face to kiss the back of it.

 

Feeling instinctively the truth in Brian’s words, Justin closed his eyes not fighting sleep.  

 

 

***

 

Hunter was pacing the room he had been given. Once Brian and his men had arrived everything had gone so quickly. Justin had fainted, he was not surprised after his ordeal. Brian had carried him in his arms outside, while Hunter had waited with Tucker for the soldier to create a makeshift to carry the wounded man. He had been offered a horse and brought back to what seemed to be a citadel. He had recognized it, he had often seen it from a distance wondering who lived there. He had presumed that Justin, Brian and Tucker had to be people of a certain importance, by their clothes, the way they talked and their horses. The fact that Brian had brought with him so many men at arms was a clear evidence that they were not just rich peasants.

 

Once in the citadel, he had been separated from Tucker, who had been brought to the   healer quickly since he had lost consciousness during their ride. Hunter had been offered a room which was ten times better than his own house, food, a bath and a new set of clothes. Someone had come to check if he had any wounds, but he had come out of all this unscathed, thankfully. He had been able to send a message to his mother explaining succinctly where he was and that he was fine.

 

Once settled, two men had come into his room to ask him questions about what had happened in detail, they had listened and taken notes. He had asked them how Tucker and Justin were doing. They had informed him that Justin was better and Tucker was still in the hands of the healer for care, and it would probably take a long time. They wished him a good night, telling him that he would be able to visit Justin and Tucker tomorrow.

 

Satisfied that both men were well taken care of, he lay on the comfortable bed. Seeing that he couldn’t sleep, he decided that some wine could help. He stood up and poured himself a large cup, he had never drunk something so delicious in his life. He was about to get another cup, when someone knocked on his door. He told the person behind the door to come in. Two people entered the room, a young woman with curly brown hair and big green eyes and a young man, with short hair and a beauty mark on his left cheekbone. They both smiled at him and Hunter smiled back, a bit confused, wondering what they wanted. He was about to ask, but they started to take their clothes off until they were both naked.

 

Hunter gasped and felt his cock twitch in interest.

 

“We are here to make your stay in this house more pleasurable,” the girl let him know.  

 

“After the day you had and your bravery you deserved some relief,” the boy said huskily, playing with his gold nipple ring.

 

Hunter was dead, he had probably been killed during that fight with the Piuses, and now he was in paradise. He looked at both of them with equal lust and hunger.

 

With a rolling gait, the girl moved towards him. He couldn’t help looking at her heavy breasts.

 

“I once rode a man so hard that the pleasure made him faint,” she told him before licking his earlobe.

 

Distracted, he didn’t even see the young man approach him. He put his hand on his cock and started massaging it.

 

“You will be so fucking comfortable inside me,” he murmured against his ear.

 

“You can choose one of us or……both,” the girl revealed as they both started to kiss along his jawline.

 

“So what will it be?” The boy inquired.

 

“B-both,” Hunter answered as they started to explore his body with their hands and their lips.

 

His idiot of an uncle was wrong, sometimes good actions were rewarded, and he was getting his just remuneration for all the times he had been kind and had refrained from punching people in the face for their stupidity. The Gods loved him, that was pretty obvious as his cock was engulfed in a wet hot mouth.

 

 

***

 

All the men present rose as Brian entered the room, he took the seat at the end of the table, gesturing for them to do the same. He would have wanted to have that reunion sooner, but Justin had been his priority. When he had seen him lose consciousness, he had thought that the young man had been perhaps wounded or hurt. He had examined his body but saw nothing. He had immediately rushed to the citadel so Haydar could take care of him, during their ride he had noticed how hot Justin was.

 

He had paced the room as Haydar examined Justin and then gave him water. He had asked the man why the fuck he didn’t give Justin something to lower his fever. Haydar had patiently explained that in Justin’s condition he had to be cautious, and he couldn’t just give him any remedy. The healer wanted to wait to see if hydration and wet compresses could help. He was unable to explain the cause of that fever.

 

However, an hour had passed and Justin’s state was not better. Haydar had made him drink a concoction of willow tree and ginger, but it had no effect. It was then that Haydar had noticed a small scratch on Justin’s finger which had now a strange colour. The physician had told him that it had been in contact with something poisonous. Brian’s first thought had been ‘not again,’ and he had remembered that Justin had been using the Piuses’ bow and arrows. When he had told Haydar that, he had heard him swear in his language. The physician had decided that it was time to use a stronger method and demand that a bath be filled with ice and cold water. He had told Brian that the toxic combination on the arrows was probably the cause of that fever and that Justin’s body was combating it and there was no time to wait for his body to fight it, since it could endanger the baby.

 

When the bath had been filled, Brian had immediately reacted, taking Justin in his arms and plunged him in the icy water with him. Brian who once had fallen in a frozen lake knew how painful it could be, but he was not really prepared for the biting cold. He had to hold a struggling Justin for whom the experience was far more painful. Brian had tried to soothe him as much as he could, until he had lost consciousness again, too tired to fight anymore. They had stayed in that bath longer than needed since Brian wanted to make sure that the fever would pass.

 

After the cold bath, it had been a waiting game. Waiting for Justin to wake up without a fever, waiting to be sure that the baby was still fine. Brian had noticed the worried expression on Haydar’s face, even if he was trying to hide it. He was as anxious as him for a cramp, to confirm that the baby was all right. The fact that there had been no bleeding, hadn’t reassured him. Brian didn’t want to think of that awful epilogue, he didn’t want to have to tell Justin that they had lost their child. Justin’s hand in his, he had watched him sleep, waiting, and hoping, at the first sign that the baby was healthy. He still had that fucking nightmare in his mind. His child was not born yet and he was already failing to insure his safety, it was not surprising that he was among those who wanted to hurt him.

 

He couldn’t help but fuming at the Piuses, at their cowardly attack. He had felt something when they were at the glade. He should have known, make his men search the area. But, how was he supposed to know that someone would be desperate, stupid enough to attack the future Vice-King in broad daylight. It was so insane and unexpected that it could have worked, if the Piuses had been better organized, if Tucker had died.

 

He had been pulled out of his thoughts, by Justin’s painful moans, when he was still unconscious. Haydar who had been sitting on a chair had leapt from it, to check on his patient. His hands on Justin’s abdomen, feeling the tense muscles there, he had looked up at the King and smiled, and told him that the baby was fine. The first cramp was quickly followed by another and Brian realized that he was able to breathe normally again.

 

Brian had been pleased to see that Justin’s fever had lowered and that he had finally woken up, alert, aware of his surroundings and doing what he did best, talking and asking questions. Justin was fine. He had remained by his side for a bit, watching him sleep. Brian couldn’t help feeling guilty for what Justin had to go through. Once again, he had failed him.

 

It had been a good thing that he had spent some time with Justin, it had calmed him greatly, but it didn’t appease his wrath against the Piuses.

 

“What do you have?” Brian asked Drew and Ben straight away.

 

Brian knew how efficient Drew was regarding interrogation methods, he knew how to torture, to inflict enough pain so men would break. Ben on the other hand was an expert on how to manipulate, play on people’s fears, doubts, and enter their mind to make them talk. Extracting information was an art and Drew and Ben excelled in it. They formed a remarkable pair.

 

“We could only interrogate two of them, the others were in bad shape, and three died during their transportation here,” Drew explained.

 

“What did you get?” Brian asked impatiently.

 

“Apparently, they didn’t come here to fight, all they wanted was to kidnap the Prince,” Drew informed him.

 

“What for? A ransom?” Melanie asked.

 

“No, they wanted some of their territory back,” Ben answered.

 

“I have been far more generous than anyone would have been as the victor of that war. My father would have destroyed their territory and killed every single one of them,” Brian said. “This is an act of war, Justin could have been killed and we lost men today.”

 

“It doesn’t make any sense, Brian, the Natïs is not a deceitful man, he knew how generous you had been in that treaty, what he could have lost. He thanked you for your compassion and honoured you. Why would he spit on that peace offering now?” Vic remarked.

 

“Perhaps, he’s just a great comedian,” Ted said.

 

“But he’s not a coward, he was not there, he wouldn’t send his men to fight and remain  

behind. This looked like a hasty and desperate plan,” Carl said.

 

“They could have succeeded, and the only reason Justin is with us today is because of a combination of circumstances in his favour. They probably followed us from afar and waited for the right moment, when our guards would be down, when Justin would be alone to strike,” Brian stated furious.

 

He was so angry with himself. He should have been more careful, he should have trusted his instincts and doubled the guards around Justin. He had felt that something was not right when he had gone for a walk with Justin after the lunch and he had done shit.

 

“What the fuck were our scouts were doing?” Brian asked.

 

“The Piuses are not like any adversaries, they know the forest well, they basically can sleep in the trees, I do think they were observing us from there,” Ben replied.

 

“But they should have known,” Brian retorted. “I want every single one of them dismissed and sent back to the academy without allowance for more training, for six months, and if they come back I want them all demoted. Make sure, Drew, that the new ones are well trained for any adversaries, do I make myself clear?”

 

Drew frowned but nodded anyway, “yes.”

 

“At this point I’m even wondering if one of them betrayed us,” Brian added.

 

“Brian, they are loyal to us, some of them have been with us for many years. Our men are loyal,” Drew uttered visibly shocked that Brian could doubt their loyalty.

 

“What do you want me to believe, Drew, after Sapperstein, the poison, after this?” Brian inquired heatedly. “It’s obvious we are dealing with one or several traitors, among the scouts, the soldiers, the servants, who the fuck knows at this point? I want those traitors found and hanged.”

 

“We will be on it Brian and we will not stop looking until we find who is giving our adversaries information and access,” Ben assured.

 

“See that it’s done Ben, I don’t think I will be dealing well with another breach of security,” Brian warned.

 

“What do you want to do your majesty? Regarding the Piuses,” Vic asked.

 

“There is only one thing to do, it seems that we are going back to war against them,” he concluded in a cold voice. “I want a plan for tomorrow morning, because I’m going to crush those sons of bitches,” he said before standing, and they all did.

 

He felt the room immediately afterwards, he had enough of people trying to destroy or take what was his, his father, Niall, the Northern Empire and now the Piuses.

 

He hated failure, he hated being caught by surprise. He was a fucking warrior a warlord, there was no battle he hadn’t won, no challenges he couldn’t take up, he had always led his men to victory. But now, now he was failing to protect one fucking man? How did it come to this? How did his men and himself fail so miserably at such a simple task? How could he be unable to protect his own family? Sapperstein, the poison, now the Piuses, and he thought the poison was the worst which could happen to Justin.

 

Images of his nightmare about his son came back to his mind and then the one where his father killed Justin. Brian sensed that something was amiss, that it went beyond the apparent incompetence, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Was there a connection, a link between all of that? Sapperstein, the poison, the nightmares and now the Piuses. It seemed that he was in a middle of a game where he didn’t even know the rules. However, he knew what were the stakes, Justin, his son, and he was convinced that ultimately it would be his soul, because he would not hesitate to destroy and burn the world if one or both were taken away from him.

 

He thought about going to see Justin, but he needed to pay a visit to his men, who had been hurt or wounded while trying to protect their prince, and make sure that they knew how their dedication was appreciated. Then he needed to write to his council, since they were going to war, he needed everything ready, men and weapons.

 

He headed towards the study but he suddenly froze, the only connection, the link, it was him, all of that happened because of him.

 

 

***

 

Brandon sighed, he knew that the only reason stopping Brian from leaving right now to attack the Piuses was Justin. He had rarely seen Brian so furious. It was clear that he was not a forgiving person when it came to his husband. Brandon couldn’t believe that he had dismissed the scouts without allowance, and as for demoting them, it was tough. He was surprised, his brother believed in second chances, about one learning from one’s mistakes. Brian’s decision was unprecedented and would send a loud and clear message to any soldiers that failed to ensure the safety of the Vice-King could cost them.

 

It was also not like his brother to decide so hastily for war. And Brandon couldn’t believe that the Piuses’ Natïs would be stupid enough to try something like that. The man who had signed the peace treaty was not a fool. Even if he was full of hate, he would have waited more than three months before trying something, Vic was right.

 

“Brandon,” he heard Vic say.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you think the King will have the patience to wait for our men’s report?” Vic asked.

 

“I doubt it,” he replied. “He doesn’t seem in a patient mood at all.”

 

“He didn’t even mention or ask about Tucker’s condition,” Ben remarked sadly. “He’s beyond pissed. It will be hard to expect patience from him.”

 

“He did mention Tucker to me,” Melanie revealed, “He told me that he wanted me to replace him from now on.”

 

Something was bothering Brian, perhaps it was the fact that it was the second time that Brian had left Justin under someone else’s responsibility and they had failed to protect him. Melanie would have an impossible pressure, Brandon thought.

 

“I’m all about punching a Pius or two, above all since one of them shot an arrow in my ass last time. But something doesn’t add up,” Drew remarked.

 

“And there are still too many unanswered questions, how long had they been following us? How the hell did they know that Prince Justin would be out that day? Was it just sheer luck or did someone give them that information?” Ben wondered. “It could be the same person who told Sapperstein where to find the Prince’s room.”

 

“I think it was their only chance to get the Prince,” Melanie announced. “Once in Liberty he’s untouchable, it would be suicidal to try something like that.”

 

“I wish we had caught their leader, but the mother fucker managed to escape and I couldn’t even see his face since it was partially covered,” Drew said, he then grabbed the paper in front of him. “I have to go, I have scouts to send back to their mommies,” he declared sadly.

 

Brandon was glad he was not the one who would have to deliver the bad news. All the men were on edge, aware that the King was furious, but they didn’t know who would get the blame.

 

“We will need to look for new scouts among our soldiers until the academy sends new  ones,” Ben remarked. “I can help you make a list, since Tucker can’t help right now,” he added putting a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” Drew said.

 

“We all have a lot of work to do,” Vic announced before they all left the room one by one.

 

Brandon remained alone for a moment and for the first time since they had heard the horn, he took the time to consider what would have happened if they hadn’t come in time. What if Justin had been severely hurt or if the Piuses had succeeded in their plan? He doubted they would have found Justin. He would have been hidden in the mountains or the forest that only Piuses knew their way around. It would have been impossible to find him until the end of the negotiations with the Piuses. If the talks had failed, Justin would have been lost forever. Brian knew all that and he was angry at what could have been. His brother felt a huge responsibility towards those he cared about and loved, also he hated the fact that he couldn’t protect Justin.

 

He didn’t want to think about what he would have felt if that day had ended differently.

 

 

***

 

Ben entered the room when he was invited in, the room smelled of medicinal herbs and camphor. It was in semi-darkness, except for the high flames on the fireplace and a couple of candles.

 

Tucker was laying on the bed on his back, his eyes closed. He was pale but not the ashen colour he had been when he had been brought back to the citadel. Ben knew the man was not sleeping, if his breathing was any indication. Ben nodded to the young man sitting at the soldier’s bedside, it was one of the heralds.

 

“If you want to take a break, I can sit with him,” he told the young man.

 

“Thank you, if you could convince him to eat something, it would be good.”

 

“I’m not hungry,” Tucker affirmed without moving.

 

The young man went out and Ben took his seat.

 

Ben noticed that his thigh had been bandaged and his right arm and shoulder too. He had been told that it was not easy to remove the arrow from his thigh, and there had been a lot of bleeding. But Tucker had endured it all without the help of any sedatives, or sleep sponge, since it was too late to give him any, that had to be extremely painful.

 

Ben advised the small tray with a cooling soup, probably chicken, some bread with butter, two slices of ham and a pitcher of water.

 

“You should eat something, my friend, you have been there, you know how it works, you need to regain your strength.”

 

“What the fuck for? I won’t be able to do anything for several weeks anyway. I have nothing better to do than remain on this bed. David said I had to wait at least two weeks before travelling, I’m stuck here.”

 

“I really thought that the pity party would occur later.”

 

Tucker opened his eyes. “Do you want to hear the wonderful news? My healer thinks that I may never be able to walk without limping, so I’m entitled to a fucking pity party. Who the fuck is going to hire a gimp, as soldier or a man in arms?”

 

“I think you have other talents.”

 

“Like what? Screwing things up?”

 

“You didn’t screw up, Tucker, you did the best you could under the circumstances, the Prince is fine and you are alive.”

 

“All of that is not even thanks to me Ben. He’s the one who kept us alive. I owe the Prince the fact that I still have a leg and my life.”

 

“It’s not what he’s saying. Do you want to know what he’s saying?”

 

Tucker didn’t answer so Ben continued.

 

“He said that your quick thinking and your fighting skills are the only reason you are all alive.”

 

“He’s far too kind. What about the King, how angry is he?”

 

“In a scale between 1 and 10…I would say 20. We are to go to war against the Piuses.”

 

Tucker sighed, “Fuck.”

 

“Yes, it sums it all.”

 

“Tucker, you are good at what you do, and through the years you have shown integrity, loyalty and that you have principles. We need you and he needs you.”

 

“He probably blames me for what happened.”

 

“Perhaps, but he will get over it.”

 

Tucker snorted, “are we talking about the same man?”

 

Ben smiled, “yes, you know him.” He then stood up, “you know, you missed the most important part of what David said.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“You may, Tucker, he’s not sure. For what we know you will probably be dancing and running around in a few weeks.”

 

“That’s your only flaw, Ben, you have always been too optimistic.”

 

“I can’t help it, I have to make up for the fact that I’m surrounded by pessimists.” Ben took the tray on the table and brought it to Tucker placing it on the bed. “Rest, heal, so you can come back to your duty as soon as possible, we have many asses to kick.”

 

A faint smile played on Tucker’s lips, “you are really annoying, Bruckner, don’t you know that it’s rude to ruin people’s pity parties?”

 

Ben smiled broadly, “you are welcome,” he said before leaving.

 

 

***

 

 

Brandon entered the study closing the door behind him. He had first gone to the royal chambers, but the King was not there. He had taken the opportunity to inquire about Justin’s health and Haydar had let him know that he was fine now, but asleep. He knew then that Brian was probably in the study setting in motion a war he couldn’t lead. Before going to see his brother, he decided to pay a visit to Tucker, but the man was sleeping. David had told him that thanks to the Prince’s care they had avoided the worst.  

 

Brandon found Brian sitting at his desk signing a piece of paper, which was probably a missive to his council.

 

“I went to see Tucker,” Brandon started. “He’s fine, it will take some time for him to recover.”

 

“Melanie will step in for him,” Brian said not raising his head.

 

“That’s what she told me, it’s a good thing she was available.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“When do you think we should go to war against the Piuses?” He asked.

 

“As soon as possible.”

 

“Can you give me a timeframe?”

 

Brian ran a hand down his face, “two weeks, I don’t know.”

 

“Brian, you do know that you can’t lead this fight, don’t you?”

 

“Who is going to stop me? You?” His brother inquired.

 

“You can’t go, Brian. You have a coronation, treaties, laws to approve, courts of Justice, and other shit load of things to do, you can’t just leave Liberty when you just got there. I don’t think you remained in the capital more than two weeks since your coronation,” Brandon commented. “Are you going to leave Justin in charge so soon?”

 

“Don’t tell me, it’s again about the Taylors’ evil plan to take the throne by using Justin?” Brian inquired.

 

Brandon sighed in exasperation, “no, it’s not that, but he has little experience with power, are you really going to let him deal so soon with the Lords, the councils and our  mother?”

 

Brian ran a hand through his hair, and then stood up, pouring himself a cup of wine. Brandon knew he hadn’t thought about all that, too focused on his thirst for blood, namely Piuses’ blood.

 

“I understand your anger Brian, Justin could have been hurt and I know you…..”

 

“You don’t understand, it’s not only about Justin now.”

 

“What?” Brandon asked, wondering what the fuck he was talking about, and then his eyes widened slightly as he realized what his brother was implying. “He’s expecting.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I intended to.”

 

“When?”

 

“Soon.”

 

“Brian, it’s great news, I don’t see why you should keep it….Unless, you thought that it would hurt me in some way.”

 

His brother just shrugged, before taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of the fire. Brandon sat next to him. It was all Brian, always trying to mind his feelings.

 

“I didn’t want you to think about…”

 

“Brian, it’s not because I have lost a child that I can’t rejoice for yours. I’m happy for

you, you will be a wonderful father.”

 

“But you are the one who wanted all that, a little husband and children running around and ruining your clothes and the furniture.”

 

Brandon smiled, “there is more to children than ruining clothes and furniture. And as for ruining your clothes, I heard that Justin’s pet is already taking care of that.”

 

“I should abandon the nuisance here when we leave.”

 

“As if you would do that to your precious Justin,” Brandon commented.

 

Brian didn’t say anything, he just shrugged.

 

They remained silent for a few minutes, Brian deep in his thoughts and Brandon realizing how badly the day could have ended with this new information.

 

“I had a nightmare last night,” Brian started, his eyes still focused on the flames, Brandon waited for him to continue.

 

“Men were trying to hurt my son, Jack and Stockwell were there and……”

 

“And?”

 

“I was among those men, I was part of the group trying to hurt him.”

 

“Brian….”

 

“I know what you are going to tell me that it’s just a nightmare, but it looked so real. People kept telling us that Jack didn’t use to be a piece of shit, you heard the stories of a man who was kind once upon a time.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Grandmother used to say that he was cursed and we could be too.”

 

“Since when do you believe in old women claptraps?” Brandon wondered.

 

“Then why did he change so suddenly? He had everything a man could wish for and overnight he started destroying what he had once cherished,” Brian said.

 

Brandon had wondered, not finding any logical answer he had started to think that perhaps people were exaggerating, that he hadn’t been so kind, he was just less cruel.  

 

“Sometimes I remember things from our childhood, only glimpses, before he became that man. Bran, he laughed with me, with you, when you were just a baby. He would take me to bed in his back, pretending that he was a winged horse. I would accompany him to salute the troops and he would place the crown on my head and say that I would be the King for a day. Even if I tried hard to convince myself that I invented those memories, it’s not the case, they were real. It was brief but he had kindness in him.”

 

Brandon didn’t know what to say. He had no answer. He had been younger than Brian when Black Jack was born, even if he tried, he couldn’t remember one nice thing his father had said to him or do for him. Brian had been more of a father to him than Black Jack.

 

“I want you to promise me something Bran.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Promise me that if it happens to me, you would protect my son and Justin from me. You would do everything in your power to make sure that I never hurt them again.”

 

“Bri…..”

 

“No, just promise.”

 

Brandon knew that his brother wouldn’t take no for an answer, so his heart beating he agreed.

 

***

 

Justin was full but he didn’t resist, he took more of thickened milk and added fruits, honey and caramel in it. He closed his eyes and moaned around his spoon. The twins, Emmett, Cynthia and Daphne had come in his room to make sure that he was fine and they had decided on an impromptu meal on his chambers’ floor.

 

“This is just divine,” Justin said.

 

He suddenly felt a hand on his right cheek, and opened his eyes, to see Dalia studying him closely, pulling his skin.

 

“Stop it,” he told her laughing, pushing her hand away.

 

“Master Sunshine, your skin is so beautiful and luminous, more than usual. I want to know how you get a skin like that?” She asked.

 

“Poison,” Rosa replied while she was playing with Britin, making him jump to catch a piece of chicken.

 

Noticing the silence in the room and all eyes on her, Rosa decided to give an explanation that no one had actually asked.

 

“What? Every time he’s poisoned, it’s like his skin becomes even more beautiful, I need some,” Rosa explained, then she looked at the others, “don’t tell me you didn’t think of that?”

 

“No, we didn’t,” Emmett added, then he frowned, “do you think it’s that?”

 

“Emmett,” Cynthia said reproachfully.

 

“Perhaps a small dose of it,” Dalia suggested.

 

Justin looked at them, wide-eyed, and shook his head smiling, “you are insane.”

 

“We have witnessed stranger things. When we lived in the serail, one of the King’s wives used to put blood on her face to remain young,” Dalia let them know.

 

Justin grimaced, “that is just revolting.”

 

“Apparently, she had one of her servants kill young virgins to get their blood,” Rosa added.

 

“Please tell me that she was caught?” Cynthia asked.

 

“Yes, one of the girls survived, and they quickly found out who the servant was and for whom he worked.” Rosa responded. “I just think she was insane because I tried it and it didn’t work.”

 

They all looked at her in shock.

 

“Is she serious?” Daphne asked.

 

Rosa laughed, “with my own blood, I’m not a criminal.”

 

“I’m glad to know that,” Emmett said, “since I let you both sleep in my room many times.”

 

“We wouldn’t kill you for a fortune, you are irreplaceable,” Dalia said.

 

Emmett blew her a kiss.

 

“We were supposed to cheer up Prince Justin, and here we are talking about poison, blood and murders,” Cynthia noticed.

 

“That’s fine Cynthia, it was nice of you to come,” Justin said.

 

“We should perhaps let you sleep,” Daphne suggested.

 

“What time is it?” Justin asked.

 

“Nearly two in the morning,” Emmett replied checking the clock.

 

“We should all go have some rest,” Cynthia said.

 

“But I had others stories to tell,” Rosa complained.

 

“I for one, would be happy to hear them in bright daylight,” Emmett mentioned, “I really don’t want to have nightmares,” he added raising from the floor, and helping Justin and then Cynthia do the same.

 

Rosa and Dalia pouted but they stood up.

 

Emmett bowed in front of Justin, “dear Prince we leave you, but we love you.”

 

Justin smiled and watched them gathering what they brought with them. They soon left and he remained with Daphne.

 

“I’m going to bed; do you need anything before I go.”

 

“Could you ask that hot water be brought, I need a bath. I just need the water I will manage myself,” he quickly added knowing Daphne would like to stay or call servants to help.

 

“Fine.”

 

***

 

It was almost dawn, when Brian reached his chambers, he had spent a couple of hours with his men injured by the Piuses. He had taken some time to sign the documents about the allowance the family of those fallen would receive. He never let Ted do it, he always wanted to do it personally. He was feeling so tired.

 

There was only a few candles lit. Haydar was sitting in a chair facing the bed where Justin was sleeping, reading a book. He was not surprised that the man was still there looking after his patient. It was obvious that Justin was family to him by the care he had for the young man. Advising the king, the healer stood, bowed and answered the silent questions that Brian had.

 

“He is in good health, your majesty, perfectly fine. He had a small cramp, not strong enough for him. He would have loved to tell you everything about it, but as you see, his tiredness was stronger.”

 

Brian smiled, the cramp had certainly reassured him.

 

“I will take my leave now, your majesty.”

 

Brian only nodded his eyes still on Justin. He didn’t even hear Haydar close the door.

 

He took off his clothes and joined Justin in the bed. He paused when he saw Justin’s dog, curled against him. He was on Brian’s side of the bed. What the fuck? He didn’t intend to share his bed with that ball of fluff. Brian grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and placed him on the floor. Brian lay down, spooning Justin his hand over him protectively and kissed his hair.

 

After a few seconds, he heard something and when he looked near Justin the dog was there, on the other side, giving him what he could only call a challenging look, to take him down once again. Brian only shook his head too tired to move. Justin pressed himself against him and Brian pulled him closer a hand on his stomach.

 

He had started to doze off, when he felt something underneath his hand, which was resting on Justin’s stomach, like a soft pressure which pushed against his hand. He immediately straightened up, and he couldn’t help but check anyway. He pressed harder against Justin’s belly, but nothing happened, he thought that he must had dreamt it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The lady using virgins' blood mentioned by the twins was inspired by the blood countess, Elizabeth Bathory ( who was accused of bathing in virgins' blood to remain young.*  
> **The sleep sponge was soaked in a mixture of ingredients like opium to sleep or anaesthesia (not completely sure for that one - but I remember one of my old teachers talking about it.)


	36. Chasing the Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Many thanks to my beta Janet, confused_bliss, for her help***  
> ***Thank you for your comments and kind words it means a lot***  
> ***lee_kidzj and Vishakha, I'm so sorry, I didn't see your comments, I have finally answered, sorry again.***  
> \--> I really thought that I wouldn't be able to post an update this month, but I did it! (proud of myself). Work has been hectic, the end of the school year means more freedom to come, but also mountains of paperwork, meetings, and emotions - some of my grimlins are leaving for high school *sniff.* I will try my best again for June.

**_South of the Middlelands, Bergha Town._ **

****

Justin came out of the wardrobe, he looked towards the bed, Brian was still sleeping, resting on his stomach, hugging Justin’s pillow, his head turned towards him. Britin in his arms groaning. “Shhh…You don’t want to wake him up, I don’t think he has already forgotten your latest prowess,” he whispered.

 

The baby wolf gave him such an innocent stare that Justin had to smile, “you may be the cutest baby wolf in the world, but you are not fooling me, I know you did it on purpose. You should not antagonize him,” he murmured, placing the wolf on the floor. Britin went to lay down near the fireplace, ignoring his master, unhappy that he had been chastised. Justin looked at him shaking his head.

 

Justin had woken up two hours ago, and he had been unable to sleep. He had gone to the wardrobe, knowing Daphne would be there. They had talked about the events which occurred yesterday, selected his clothes for the day, and tried to teach Britin to go fetch. But the little wolf was not really fond of the game, and if wolves could talk, he would have probably said that the game was beneath him. It’s certainly what he had tried to convey when he had looked at the small ball they had thrown, then at them, before walking away.

 

Justin headed towards the bed and looked down at the older man, he had to be exhausted, he usually woke up before Justin, or when he felt Justin leaving their bed. Contrary to Justin he was a light sleeper, most soldiers probably were. Justin sat on the bed and caressed Brian’s hair. He looked so peaceful when he slept, the weight of bearing the world on his shoulders gone, he was just a man. Brian still asleep turned on his back. Justin saw his eyelids flutter, he was starting to wake, and Justin smiled, untying his dressing gown, he knew the perfect way to wake him up.

 

***

 

Brian heard moans, and he wondered where they came from, until he felt the hot and talented mouth engulfing his cock and he realized that they were coming from his own throat. His hands flew downwards to the head between his legs. He recognized the texture and the softness and he smiled, parting his legs wider. This was the perfect beginning to any day.

 

Justin smiled around Brian’s throbbing member, glad to see him lose control, as he kept groaning and moaning. Justin let the older man’s sex slip out of his mouth so he could tease his slit with the tip of his tongue and collect the wetness there. He squeezed the base of Brian length tighter and with ith the flat of his tongue he massaged the head slowly, knowing how it drove Brian crazy with pleasure.

 

“Oh……. fuck!” Brian cried out.

 

Justin swallowed him again, humming softly, his hands travelling up to caress Brian’s torso, pinching his nipples.

 

Brian grabbed one of his hands, rolling his hips up towards that talented mouth. He was so close, then he felt Justin let his hard cock out of his mouth and he groaned in frustration opening his eyes.

 

The young man moved, straddling him, and bent down, his mouth against his ear, “I need you inside me,” he murmured huskily before grabbing Brian’s hand and taking his middle finger in his mouth and sucking it.

 

Brian straightened and sat up, took his lips, kissing him voraciously. Justin grabbed his head and deepened the kiss. Brian took hold of Justin’s bare ass, massaging it, his fingers moving along the crack between Justin’s ass cheeks. With the tip of his middle finger he caressed Justin’s hole. Justin sighed in pleasure when he finally pressed his  finger inside, but when he pushed back against his finger, Brian pulled it out and it was Justin’s turn to groan in frustration.

 

“You are mean, Brian,” he said pouting against Brian’s lips.

 

“You are the one who started it,” Brian told him before sucking a hard nipple into his mouth. 

 

Justin gasped, “I didn’t know you could be so...” He didn’t get to finish his sentence since Brian pushed his finger in once again, and Justin moaned and quivered at the sensations.

 

“Oh yes! Please Brian,” Justin cried out, when Brian fisted his leaking member with his free hand. Brian felt Justin’s body shake at the dual pleasure on his cock and his hole.

 

Brian rolled them to the other side of the bed, landing between Justin’s parted legs, making the young man gasp in surprise.

 

He pulled Justin’s legs up and bent down to lick at his tasty pink pucker. He licked his star shaped hole with slow broad strokes, enjoying the sweetness. He felt Justin tremble as he pushed his tongue deep inside and the blond gyrated his hips, moaning.

 

“Now beg me for my cock Justin,” Brian ordered sitting on his knees.

 

Justin’s eyes were glazed over in sensual bliss, “I need you Brian, so badly, please, take me, please, I need it. I need you.”

 

Brian’s smile at that moment was predatory, he bent down and captured his lips in a fierce kiss, before straightening and grabbing Justin’s hips and pulling them sharply towards him, on his lap. Brian palmed his cock and pushed inside Justin’s hole, as they both groaned in pleasure.

 

Justin’s body arched as Brian filled him with his length. He felt Brian’s balls hit his bottom once he was fully seated inside him, and he moaned Brian’s name, before the taller man bent down and his mouth was on his again, demanding entry with his tongue. Justin, sucked it inside his mouth.

 

Brian started a slow rhythm, as they kissed. Justin tried to push up against Brian, but Brian’s weight was forcing him down into the mattress, leaving him with little leverage. He whimpered in pleasure as Brian kept hitting that special place, a source of so much pleasure. His member was trapped between them, being rubbed with the friction of their bodies, moving in harmony, hot and wet with sweat.

 

Justin dug his fingers in Brian’s back as the older man accelerated his movements. He couldn’t breathe, but he wanted more, encouraging the older man to go harder, deeper with a pressure of his legs on his hips. He bit Brian’s shoulder tasting his skin’s saltiness, and making the older man grunt. Brian answered the call, thrusting harder, going deeper if possible, claiming him mercilessly.

 

“Bri-Brian…” Justin panted.

 

Brian grabbed Justin’s hands, intertwined their fingers and brought them above Justin’s head, pounding in the tight and welcoming hole. He licked Justin’s lips looking at his blissful expression. He was flushed, his lips partly open were letting out sounds of pleasure, as his orgasm was building.

 

“Oh Gods,” Justin moaned.

 

Seeing that Justin was close, he reached between their bodies and started jerking the younger man off.

 

Justin gasped loudly and his body started to convulse as he came, he opened his eyes briefly to see Brian, head thrown back, grunting as Justin’s orgasm made him tighten around his length and he climaxed, with a loud groan, his seed exploding inside him. Justin couldn’t keep his eyes open as he was hit by intense waves of pleasure and tremors all over his body. Then it was blackness.

 

When he opened his eyes, Brian was next to him looking down at him with a satisfied smile.

 

“What?” Justin asked.

 

“I’m just that good sunshine.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Brian laughed, “I think I even fuck out of you, your talent for repartee.”

 

Justin watched him confused, “what are you talking about?”

 

“I gave you such an intense orgasm that you lost consciousness, therefore, I’m that good.”

 

“Oh please.”

 

Brian kissed him, “I’m that good.”

 

“It’s not you, it’s your cock.”

 

Justin eyes widened at what he had just said, and seeing his expression, Brian threw his head back and started laughing.

 

Justin pushed him, “stop laughing, Brian, it’s not funny, it’s all your fault anyway, if you didn’t speak and swear like a damn sailor.”

 

“Another fuck like this one and you would be swearing too.”

 

“No way,” Justin said standing, “and I didn’t lose conscious, I was just resting my eyes.”

 

Brian chuckled, Justin took a pillow on the floor and threw it at him, it only made the man laugh harder.

 

“You know what Brian, next time you should ask your ego to pleasure your….your…..” He made a hand gesture towards Brian’s genitals.

 

“Cock, Justin you can say it again, cock,” Brian enunciated. “Repeat after me, cock.” 

 

Justin narrowed his eyes at him before heading for the wardrobe, while Brian was still laughing.

 

***

 

After his bath, Justin was standing in front of the mirror, he had opened his dressing gown and was inspecting his flat abdomen from all angles. He had had a cramp but it had been a small one, and he was waiting for something bigger.

 

Justin caressed his stomach in small circles, “come on, show me that you are perfectly fine,” he said. He sighed when nothing happened after a while.

 

“What are you doing?” Brian asked behind him, a cloth around his hips, clean shaved.

 

Justin was startled, he hadn’t heard him enter the room. “Talking to our child I guess,” he replied looking at the older man through the mirror.

 

Brian moved behind him and put his hands around him, placing his hands on his stomach.

 

“He’s fine, Justin,” Brian said making eye contact in the mirror.

 

“But…

 

“No buts, did you eat something?”

 

“Of course, I did, I devoured two breakfasts.”

 

Brian sighed, “I fear that he will have your appetite.”

 

Justin smiled, “you are really sure that it will be a boy, aren’t you?”

 

“I know it will be a boy.”

 

“We should make a bet,” Justin suggested.

 

Brian snorted.

 

Justin turned in his arms, “what? Are you afraid to lose?”

 

Brian pushed his tongue against his cheek, “I never lose, Justin.”

 

“I won most of my bets.”

 

“Tell you what, if it’s a girl, you get to choose the name, and if it’s a boy I get to choose, no complaints.”

 

Justin frowned then looked at him suspiciously, “you are not going to call my son Brian the second or something of the kind.”

 

Brian laughed, “you should give me more credit, I was thinking of Brandon the second actually.”

 

Justin tried to pull away, but Brian prevented that by tightening his arms around him, “Brian, you are not calling my son that.”

 

“See, even you are convinced that it will be a boy.”

 

“Deal, Brian,” Justin said, and extended his hand to the older man.

 

Brian grabbed it and pulled him towards him before taking his lips, in a slow, sensual kiss.

 

“Go take your tonic, my son needs strength,” he ordered after breaking the kiss, spanking the young man’s bottom.

 

“You mean your daughter.”

 

Justin poured himself some tonic in a cup and added some water.

 

“Are you feeling fine?” Brian asked as he started putting his clothes on, he had begun with the trousers and of course Justin noticed that he had discarded the underwear.

 

“Stop staring at my cock, Justin, we don’t have time for another round.”

 

“I was not looking at your manhood, Brian, just noticing how most of the time you forget to wear underwear.”

 

Brian put his shirt on, “so we are back at manhood, are we? And you should be happy about that, we gain time every time you beg for my cock up your tight ass.”

 

Justin blushed and Brian stopped what he was doing and looked at him, intrigued, “I can’t believe you still blush when I say shit like that, above all when thirty minutes ago, you were sucking my cock like your life depended on it.”

 

“Brian,” Justin said reproachfully.

 

“You should be proud Sunshine, you are a genius between the sheets.”

 

Justin’s blush deepened, he groaned and placed his hands on his face. The older man chuckled, and he sat to put his boots on, Brian shook his head smiling, “little prude.”

 

Justin decided to change the subject, “well, to answer your original question, Brian, I’m fine.”

 

“Your new friend, Harry told us something quite interesting,” Brian revealed.

 

“It’s Hunter. What did he say?” He asked before drinking his tonic, he winced at the sour taste.

 

“He’s convinced that you can talk to the wolves and make them obey you.”

 

Justin took a strawberry from the fruit basket and then turned to Brian, “I thought that my last hour had come,” he told him before eating the fruit.

 

At that moment, the baby wolf came into the room from the wardrobe’s door left ajar, Justin bent down and took him in his arms.

 

He saw Brian glare at the wolf, Britin had pee on one of his boots again.

 

“I don’t think I have ever been that scared in my whole life. I really thought that they were going to kill me like the Piuses. But they didn’t, I don’t know why, but I may have an explanation,” he declared rubbing his nose against the wolf fur.

 

“What?” Brian asked.

 

Justin kissed the little wolf, who snuggled against him, “Britin, I believe that they probably smelled him on me, and they decided to spare me.”

 

He saw Brian frown, “but how do you explain that they didn’t eat Harry’s ass because you ordered them not to?”

 

Justin shrugged, he had no idea. “Hunter. Perhaps that smell showed them that they could trust me. I don’t know.”

 

Justin raised Britin in the air, “you are my hero, good boy, you actually saved my life, do you know that?” Justin asked, touching his nose with the wolf’s, who licked his cheek making Justin smile.

 

Brian snorted, “I didn’t see him on the field fighting the Piuses?” 

 

“Don’t listen to him sweet Britin, you are the best wolf on earth.”

 

“Now you are lying, my boots and my shirts can attest how false this ridiculous statement is.”

 

Justin laughed, “he’s learning Brian,” he said putting the wolf down. He went to a tray on a small table and took a piece of venison that he gave the wolf, who ate it hungrily.

 

“See Brian, one of our children has my appetite.”

 

Justin laughed seeing Brian’s disgusted expression.

 

 

***

 

 

**_Highlands, The Abbotts’ Residence, in Liberty, the capital of the Kingdom._ **

****

Tristan entered his home and two servants immediately appeared to take his cloak and riding gloves. He asked where his parents and his little sister were, and he was informed that they were in the orangery, one of his mother’s favourite places in the house. During the summer, his family usually gathered there. Tristan headed for the gardens, he quickly followed the stony way surrounded by flowering trees and the bushes. As always Tristan was amazed by the orangery and its vaulted roof with a lantern. Inside it was a mix of marble and glass. The air was constantly fragrant with innumerable oranges, lemons, lime and grapefruit trees which grow there.

 

He made a silencing gesture to one of the footmen near the doors, because he didn’t want to make his presence known yet. His mother was doing needlework, embroidery and his father was reading a book. As for his sister Violet, she was also trying to do needlework, but she was not exactly succeeding since she kept stabbing the needle in her thumb and groaning in pain.

 

He saw Violet sigh in clear exasperation, glancing at her mother’s work, then stab the needle instead in her work and dropped it in her lap, “I give up.”

 

His father chuckled.

 

“Darling all things are difficult before they are easy,” his mother said, as his seventeen-year-old sister rolled her eyes. “I know you are rolling your eyes at me, a mother…..”

 

“Knows everything,” Tristan finished, since she had told him the same thing on numerous occasions.

 

His mother raised her head and gasped as she stood. Her reaction made him feel guilty for not coming to visit sooner. He quickly made his way towards her.

 

“Tristan, you are here, I’m so happy to see you,” she said before taking him in her arms. “I love your new uniform, red has always been your colour,” she commented.

 

“I’m sure that’s why the academy specifically chose that colour, my dear,” his father remarked smiling and his mother glared at him.

 

Violet kissed his cheek, “what did you bring me?” She asked.

 

“Nothing, little sister.”

 

She sat back on the couch pouting.

 

“Did you see Justin?” His mother asked. “How is he? And Craig? How did the wedding ceremony go? You didn’t say much in your letter Tristan. Please take a seat, and tell us more,” his mother ordered serving him tea.

 

Tristan sat and took the cup of tea she handed him.

 

“To answer your questions, I missed the wedding ceremony, but I was there for the celebration. Uncle Craig is fine and grandfather too, they send their regards.” He wished he had been able to stay longer in Peare to talk more with Justin. “However, I only saw Justin briefly, mother, and the King took umbrage at the little time we spent together.” 

 

“That is ridiculous, why would he? Justin and you are family,” his mother uttered.

 

“Not by blood,” Violet said. “You two would have made a wonderful couple.”

 

“Some things are not meant to be,” Tristan told her, avoiding his mother’s look of pity. 

 

“So, did you find Justin in good spirits,” his father said, and Tristan was glad for the change of subject.

 

“He was, but I was not surprised, he is really resilient,” Tristan answered.

 

“All the city is talking about his act of bravery, I heard the craziest rumours about him, some said that he has bewitched the King,” Violet commented.

 

“You can’t imagine how many invitations we received since the news of their engagement broke,” his mother let him know. “They all want to know more about him, about Craig.”

 

“Damn opportunists, all of them,” his father remarked.

 

“I still can’t believe that little Jus is married to the King, that he’s going to be the Vice-King of Megarit, or is it Viceroy?” Violet said.

 

Tristan on the contrary could believe, but the trouble was accepting it.

 

“Both titles are adequate,” his father answered. “Viceroy is usually used during official ceremonies.”

 

“I have letters for you father, from grandfather and another one from uncle Craig. If Justin hadn’t been otherwise occupied, I’m sure he would have given me letters for all of you,” Tristan said.

 

“It is fine,” his mother told him, “we will have many opportunities to catch up…..”

 

“And for you to mother him to death,” Violet added.

 

Tristan grabbed the letters in his pocket and handed them to his father, who immediately put them in his own coat pocket.

 

“Are you not going to read them now, Darling?” His mother asked.

 

“No, I would rather do that later,” his father said. Seeing his mother frown, he immediately reassured her. “I’m sure it is all about business and my duty at the King’s council. You know how your beloved godfather likes to be prepared.”

 

“You are right. It’s a shame he wouldn’t apologize to the Queen, he would be such an amazing addition to court,” she commented.

 

“He’s not going to, mother, when I suggested it, he told me that he would rather eat his b….a part of his anatomy,” Tristan corrected.

 

“This man is too stubborn, I will try to convince him,” she announced with a determined expression on her face.

 

“Good luck with that,” his sister told her.

 

His mother turned to him, “are you staying for dinner?”

 

“Unfortunately, I can’t, I already have dinner plans with friends, mother, but I will be here afterwards, and I promise to spend tomorrow with you, since I will be gone for almost a week in a couple of days.”

 

“Again?” She lamented.

 

“I’m among the soldiers, who have been chosen to escort the King and the Prince from the fortress of Halban to the Capital,” Tristan announced proudly.

 

He had learned it just this morning, only a few had been selected, it was a gesture honouring the most deserving students.

 

“Congratulations son, it’s a great honour,” his father told him.

 

“I know.”

 

They then talked about was going on in their respective lives, Tristan’s training at the academy, his mother’s social calendar, Violet’s studies and his father’s duties at the council. After an hour or so, Tristan took his leave, assuring his mother once again that he would sleep at home and spend the next day doing everything she wanted.

 

 

***

 

Tristan arrived in one of the most famous pleasure houses of Liberty, _Libations_. Two young men, creatures of the night immediately grabbed his arms, promising immense pleasure. He was trying to extricate himself from their clutches, when his friend Logan came to his rescue. The young man was a year above him at the academy, he had been his tutor for several months, when Tristan had joined the school.

 

“Leave him alone, he’s here for business, not for pleasure.”

 

The young men pouted in disappointment, but left anyway.

 

“What kind of business can be done in a whorehouse?” Tristan asked, arranging his clothes that the young men’s hands had disturbed.

 

“The most secretive kind, my friend,” Logan replied mysteriously, caressing his moustache.

 

Logan led him towards a door and they took the stairs. Tristan had come several times to Libations, he had never seen that place. After walking for a long time in a small corridor, they finally stopped in front of another door, and his friend Logan took a key from around his neck and opened it.

 

“Why the hell do you have a…..?”

 

“Questions will be answered later,” his friend said. “But so you know, we are not in Libations anymore.”

 

They went down the stairs and reached a large circular room with pillars. An older man dressed in black was sitting alone in the room, reading a book in front of a big fireplace, when he heard them, he immediately rose his head.

 

“Logan, I see you have brought our promising soldier,” he stated.

 

“I did,” Logan said, smiling at Tristan, and then he left by another door.

 

Tristan frowned, wondering what was going on and what he was doing there.

 

“Where are my manners? I’m Lord Corden, master of ceremony,” he said extending a hand.

 

Tristan shook it, “Lord Corden, I have been brought here under false pretenses and I’m curious as to the reason of my presence here.”

 

“Tristan, we had our eyes on you for a long time, and you have been highly recommended.”

 

“Recommended by whom and for what? What is this place?”

 

“Questions will be answered, please take a seat Tristan, so I can tell you more.”

 

Tristan eyed him suspiciously, but took a seat nevertheless, out of curiosity.

 

 

***

 

 

**_Ile of Mehassina, Imeria._ **

****

Aldo was standing behind master Eliseo’s chair, trying to follow the conversation. Even if he didn’t have a seat at the dark marble table yet, he was glad to be present at the meeting regarding the star. They weren’t having this meeting at the observatory like usual, but at Master Lorenzo’s luxurious residence in a private room, guarded by his men at arms, men he trusted.

 

There was a lot of tension in the room thanks to the theft. Two days ago, one of the students in charge of keeping an eye on the sky during the night had been knocked out with a candlestick and all of Master Eliseo’s notes related to the star had been stolen. Master Eliseo’s rooms had been searched also, and it was fortunate that the older man was not in the tower that day, but out dining with friends of his.

 

The poor student, Luigi was still bedridden, but he was expected to make a full recovery. Aldo, even if he tried to hide it well had been shaken by that intrusion. It could have been him that night. Master Eliseo had offered to release him from his apprenticeship, but Aldo had refused. He was the one who had located that star after all and he wanted like the others to find out what it meant.

 

After the theft, Master Eliseo had decided to reduce the number of people involved in the search for the star’s significance. Therefore, there were only five people around that table including Master Eliseo and Master Lorenzo. There was a priest, Carlo Spazzi, an astrologer, master Cosimo of the Ficinii, and an historian Claudio della Mirandola. Aldo knew them all by name, reputation or because they had spent a vast amount of time at the observatory.

 

“You didn’t tell me what was on those notes stolen from you,” Claudio let Master Eliseo know. Claudio had piercing green eyes and a well-kept beard. Aldo didn’t think he had ever seen the man smile. It was like he was perpetually wearing a scowl. He never greeted apprentices. Aldo had heard him say once to Master Eliseo that he couldn’t talk to people whose brain was not properly formed yet. He was an arrogant old man, but he was an amazing scholar. Aldo had listened to one of his lectures once about tyranny and he had been blown away by his knowledge and his argument.

 

“Nothing really important, some observations about the stars, size, shine, location, the date when it was discovered again,” Master Eliseo replied.

 

“What the hell were they looking for?” Master Cosimo asked.

 

Aldo liked Master Cosimo, he was a tall man with a dark and bristly mustache. He always stroked it when he was thinking. The man had a real passion for his work, a love for it that he enjoyed sharing even with silly apprentices.

 

“Information for sure, it could have been for one of the men present the day it was discovered or one of their hired men,” Master Lorenzo said. “We can all agree that the rebirth of this star is one of the most important mysteries of our time. Imagine all the people who would want to be part of such a discovery or take ownership of what we will find.”

 

“We should have been more careful, I should have been more cautious and kept the secret a little bit longer,” Master Eliseo lamented.

 

“I don’t think you would have been able to keep the secret for long, my friend. Right now, any astrologers, astronomers, anyone with a good telescope is probably aware of its rebirth,” Master Lorenzo said.

 

Aldo had to agree, it’s not likely they could have been able to hide the star anyway.

 

“So what do we do?” Carlo asked, “most people will turn to us for answers, we are supposed to be the ones in the know.”

 

Aldo had never met Priest Carlo, it’s not like he frequented temples. He didn’t really trust priests, they were always telling people what to do and how to behave while they did the exact opposite. Priests encouraged people to live simply, without ostentation, and here the man was wearing silk and had several golden rings on his fingers. He had heard from Master Eliseo that Carlo Spazzi was high in favour at the Duke’s court and that the Duchess trusted him and he had become her confident, which could explain the clothes.

 

The men all nodded.

 

“Astrology is supposed to be our speciality. What a shame it will be if we can’t provide answers,” Cosimo stated.

 

Claudio shook his head, “but we don’t know anything, we have all spent the last couple of days in libraries, archives, trying to find more about this phenomenon, but nothing. The only thing we know is that something is coming.”

 

Aldo noticed how master Lorenzo seemed deep in his thoughts, looking at the map of the sky on the table.

 

“We should go in search for answers,” Aldo thought, he didn’t know he had spoken out loud until he saw all the men staring at him and his pulse increased. What an idiot! His mother kept telling him that his tongue would get him into trouble.

 

Master Eliseo glared at him, before the meeting he had told him to keep his mouth shut and not make a fool of himself.

 

“And what do you suggest we do young man?” Master Lorenzo asked him with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

 

Aldo swallowed, he had not really thought after going in search for answers.

 

“What I mean…..is that what if we……..”

 

“We what?” Claudio wondered impatiently.

 

Master Eliseo narrowed his eyes at him, promising with his eyes endless hours of torture probably, fetching woods or cleaning latrines.

 

“What if we follow it?” Aldo quickly suggested.

 

“Follow what exactly?” Master Claudio asked, looking at him like he was a simpleton. 

 

“You mean chasing the star,” Master Lorenzo said, looking at the map.

 

“Are you kidding me?” The historian exclaimed. “You are not seriously considering that.”

 

“It could lead us to something,” Master Lorenzo affirmed and Aldo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“Yes, your death,” Claudio stated, and then he looked at the other men for support, but he realized that they had been considering the idea. “This is pure insanity. What if it leads you to the sea or a cliff? Can you walk on water or fly?”

 

“We have no information, we should try,” Cosimo suggested.

 

“Yes, we could walk towards the star, during the night and even during the day,” Master Eliseo said.

 

“How the hell are you going to follow a star in the middle of the day?” Claudio wondered. “What are you going to do if it’s below the Horizon?”

 

“You can just calculate its location during the night,” Master Eliseo said. “The calculation would be an approximation, of course.”

 

“Every night you can just calculate its probable trajectory,” Master Lorenzo suggested.

 

“Approximation? Probable? You are basing that kind of mission on approximation?” Claudio inquired stunned. “Carlo, don’t tell me that you think it’s a sensible idea?”

 

“I don’t think so, but it’s the only one we got,” the man responded.

 

“And it came from a child,” Claudio, reminded them.

 

“I will go,” Lorenzo announced, standing up, his hands on the table. “Perhaps it will be in vain, but we need answers and we need them now.”

 

“Me too,” Cosimo said.

 

“I will be happy to accompany you,” master Eliseo offered.

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea if we all go, it will only rise suspicion, and I’m sure we are under surveillance. That’s why that thief knew I’m sure that Eliseo, you wouldn’t be at the Observatory that night,” Master Lorenzo commented.

 

“You want to go on you own?” Claudio asked.

 

“I travel a lot, no one will find it suspicious,” Master Lorenzo replied.

 

“I would like to join you, please,” Aldo said. This would be a journey of a lifetime and he was dying to be part of it.

 

“No way, you are staying here, young man,” Eliseo intervened, cutting his dreams of travelling the world. “I’m your master for two more years, you can’t take such a journey without my authorization.”

 

“But master…..”

 

“No more words, you are not going, you can’t barely walk a room without tripping, as if I would let you go on such an uncertain trip. What would your poor mother do if something happened to you? Idiot,” Master Eliseo added.

 

Aldo knew that it was hopeless. He should have kept his idea to himself and went on his own, to find answers. He probably would have been killed by beasts in the forest or by thieves, but so what? All men had to meet their maker. But what if he succeeded, he would be back, and get the respect of his master. He would be invited to lavish parties, among the nobility to talk about his travels. Milena the most beautiful girl in Imeria would finally notice him. That was it, he would go, he would be part of that journey. He would be known as Aldo, the star chaser. He thought about how he would do it, as the men kept arguing and talking about how to handle that kind of Journey.

 

 

***

 

**_South of the Middlelands, Bergha Town._ **

****

Justin was walking alongside Haydar in the citadel’s gardens, there were no flowers in sight, just countless grove of trees and shrubs. The only touches of colours came from the several benches placed throughout the gardens, they had been painted in red and it was a perfect contrast to the greenery. There were statues representing the creation of Megarit and a couple of large fountains. Justin always loved fountains, the soothing sound of running water, above all after the insanity of the past day. The gardens were not as stunning as the ones in the Governor’s palace in Peare, but they were novel and well maintained.

 

Justin looked for Britin, who was behind them, searching every grove and shrub or chasing squirrels. He would let him play, it’s not like there were not many soldiers in the gardens keeping an eye on them.

 

“Did you get the opportunity to visit Tucker or that young man, Hunter, I think?” Haydar asked.

 

“Yes, Hunter. I didn’t get the chance to see any of them, Tucker was asleep and Hunter was…..busy.”

 

The guard in the hallway had tried to explain with great difficulty, clearly embarrassed, that Hunter was having guests over to his room, sent to him by the King and was otherwise occupied. The sounds coming out of Hunter’s rooms had been clear enough.

 

“The King certainly has a sense of hospitality and knows how to show his gratitude, no one can fault him for that,” Haydar commented. Justin could see that he was trying not to smile.

 

“Of course, you are aware of that.”

 

The older man smiled, “I try to keep myself informed.”

 

“There was a time when people showed gratitude with crowns of flowers or food.”

 

“I’m curious to know, what did the King say when you told him that?”

 

Justin groaned, “that flowers were lame, would fade, but no one could forget a great orgasm,” Justin replied.

 

Haydar laughed and Justin did too, remembering the scene. It had been during lunch and even if Justin had asked discreetly, Brian’s answer hadn’t been discreet at all and hearing him, Lord Wilkinson had spit his drink.

 

“I just hope that he doesn’t have someone special waiting for him, I would hate being the cause of his unfaithfulness,” Justin commented.

 

“It’s not like you force him to accept the King’s gifts.”

 

“But we offered temptation.”

 

“Which was eagerly accepted, according to my sources,” Haydar said, leading them towards a path surrounded by trees, towards a fountain.

 

They walked a couple minutes in silence.

 

“Did the King had the time to let you know of his plans about the Piuses?” Haydar inquired.

 

“No, what plans?”

 

“He has decided to go to war against them.”

 

Justin couldn’t believe it, he stopped walking “what? Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The young man shook his head, “you are probably mistaken, he would take the time to have a report from his men, spies, before making such an impetuous decision.”

 

“I can assure you that he has made that decision, I do believe that he’s setting everything into motion as we speak.”

 

Justin frowned, “I can’t believe it, why would he go to war against the Piuses, when we have a threat from the northern Empire? And what happened yesterday was a desperate kidnapping attempt, I doubt the Natïs would have taken such a risk after the treaty he got from Brian. It’s too out of character.”

 

“The King is very angry.”

 

“And that’s a reason to make reckless decisions and decimate a whole population which was perhaps not even aware of what a few of them were doing?” Justin hissed angrily.

 

“I’m just the messenger Justin and I agree with you.”

 

“I’m sorry Haydar, he didn’t let me know, and he had many opportunities to do so. I can’t believe that he would decide for war without talking with me. I’m the one they tried to kidnap. If I’m not willing to go to war, why should he?”

 

“That’s something you will need to ask him, but this discussion would go nowhere, if you are both irritated.”

 

“You are right, I should remain calm, but I don’t want him to keep those kinds of decisions from me, I’m not a child.”

 

 

***

 

Justin found Brian in his study, reading a missive, and he raised his head when Justin came in after a couple of knocks.

 

“I thought that you had to meet your new little friend?” Brian asked, putting his quill down and settling back on his chair, giving him his full attention. Justin headed towards the big desk, but stopped a few steps in front of it.

 

“He’s apparently still busy, thanks to your gifts.”

 

“I’m glad he appreciated my gifts, it’s far more better than the little flowers you wanted to send to his room, to show your gratitude.”

 

“Who knew that you were an expert in showing gratitude etiquette?”

 

“I’m a man of many talents, Sunshine, I keep telling you that.”

 

“I have heard about your plan, so you intend to declare war to the Piuses?”

 

“It’s already settled and I’m not declaring anything, they did it when they attacked you, this can’t go unpunished.”

 

Justin sighed, “it’s settled? Is that how it’s going to be? You making rash decisions and expecting me to acquiesce without protest or voicing my concerns?”

 

“It’s how it should be in a perfect world, but I presume that you have worries, let’s hear them.”

 

“Brian, you can’t just go to war, like that on a whim.”

 

“Watch me,” he uttered crossing his arms.

 

“Brian, why don’t you consider the situation, it doesn’t make any sense, why would they do that? They are outnumbered, you have better weapons, and you have already shown clemency, and they have to know that you would not show it twice.”

 

“Desperate men, make stupid decisions. I shouldn’t have shown mercy.”

 

“You took the right decision and…..”

 

“Really? Look how they repaid my leniency, by killing my men and trying to kidnap you for more land,” Brian retorted angrily.

 

“I am not trying to excuse what they have done, but can we blame them for wanting their land back, after all it was theirs to begin with and……..”

 

Brian narrowed his eyes at him and, “are you fucking kidding me, now? Now, you are giving me a History lesson? And so what? Because a century ago, Megarians took their land, I have to do nothing and stand there, while they try to hurt you and my unborn child. What do you want me to do? Beg for their forgiveness instead?”

 

“It’s not what I meant.”

 

Brian shook his head clearly frustrated that he had to explain himself. “Justin, history is not made of people fraternizing and bonding over their love for peace and liberty. Those with the best strategies, warriors and weapons always win. At the end, the victor will take the land and enslave the defeated, that’s how it works, that’s how life works. I know it and they know it, perhaps you should make yourself acquainted with that reality.”

 

Justin glared at him, “don’t you dare patronize me, Brian,” Justin demanded fuming. “It’s not because it’s the way things are that it is fair or moral.”

 

Brian pounded his fist on the table and stood, Justin instinctively took a couple of steps back seeing the anger radiating from Brian.

 

“I don’t fucking care about fairness or morals right now,” the older man yelled. “I care about people not thinking for one second that they can just attack me or my family with impunity.”

 

“And war is the best way to show them that, the unique way?”

 

“Yes.”

 

His answer made Justin even more irritated. “You are angry and desperate to make a point by going to war, what was that you just said? Desperate men, make stupid decisions.”

 

Brian shook his head. “You don’t know what you are talking about, weeks ago little Sunshine was playing in his tree house, unaware of the challenges of this world,” he mocked. “I have to rule a kingdom, and I can’t show weakness and I won’t.”

 

Justin took steps forward, looking Brian straight in the eyes. “I get it, I don’t know anything about this world. I never got the blood of a man on my face, I never saw men die in front of me, I was never poisoned by an enemy. Guess what? I NEVER FACED DEATH,” Justin shouted pointing a finger at the taller man. “I don’t know anything? Fine. Go to your war, Brian, but don’t do it in my name or my child’s, because we don’t want any part in this insanity. And by the way, history is also made of treaties, peace offerings, great men making decisions based on what is just and what is good. Perhaps you should make yourself acquainted with that reality.”

 

Brian took a deep breath, his jaw clenched, “you don’t need to remind me how many times I failed to protect you, I fucking know,” he declared before leaving the room and slamming the room behind him.

 

Justin sighed, “that went well.”

 

Justin’s anger immediately evaporated, he should have known that guilt played a big part in Brian’s decision.

 

Brian was such a complicated man, with an overinflated ego, self-loathing tendencies and trust issues. He also thought that he could control everything and everyone around him, so if something went wrong, it was his fault. Therefore, he was most of the time devoured by guilt and guilt was not a good or a wise advisor.

 

Justin knew he hadn’t handled the situation well, but he had let out his own frustrations, fears, and anger controlled him. Justin groaned in frustration, but Brian could be so infuriating and stubborn.

 

 

***

 

**_Lowlands, The merry Inn, Near Alagar._ **

****

Todd entered the room, threw his saddle bags on the floor and went to sit on the windowsill, pulling his knees up to his chest. He was looking outside, his eyes vacant. He clearly didn’t want to talk and wanted to be left alone, so Dijon went to the other side of the room, sat on the chair and took one of his daggers out to sharpen it on a whetstone. In the silence of the room the sounds of the sharpening seemed louder.

 

Dijon knew that Todd was disappointed, they hadn’t find any trace of that girl, Dana. Dijon had been aware of that before him, since his men had checked the forest at sunrise, before they had been awoken and reported to him in the stables. Just to be on the safe side he had checked all the trees near the river and beyond, with Todd again, but nothing had been carved on the trees and if it had been, it was all gone now. Todd was still upset, but he was hopeful, thanks to that star.

 

“You never got the chance to tell me the story about the First Men’s descendant and that star,” Dijon declared.

 

Todd turned to him and sighed, “I can tell you, but you can’t ask me where I got my information, I swore not to tell anyone, well except the descendant.”

 

Dijon shrugged, “fair enough.”

 

Todd went to his bags, to retrieve something in his saddle bags, a notebook and a pencil and brought it on the table, and took a seat at the small table facing Dijon.

 

“I would appreciate if you refrain from reporting everything to your master, at least until my investigation ends,” Todd told him.

 

Dijon smiled at him, impressed.

 

“I’m not an idiot Dijon, I know that you are not only here to escort and protect me,” Todd said giving him a small smile.

 

“It’s not like you are actually going to reveal your source, all you are going to tell me could just be claptrap and nonsense,” Dijon let him know.

 

Todd smirking, “fair enough. Where should I start?”

 

“From the beginning.”

 

“Well, you are a Lowlander, you know most of the stories, don’t you?” Todd asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

Todd took a page of his notebook and started to trace a few circles on a blank page. “Here is Alagar, the legend said that most of the First Men descendants settled there. It’s not far from the Gorlean Forest the burial place of the First Men,” he said showing another circle. “Then the massacre, others villages had rebelled against the King, but he destroyed Alagar, Dijon. Nine other villages closer to the border, less protection and he went for Alagar.”

 

“You don’t think it was a coincidence?”

 

“No, reports said there were prisoners, but no one survived it. And the date, it was Ancestors Day. It’s like they ensured that everybody would be there, to eradicate the whole inhabitants of that village without exception.”

 

“It was planned?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure of that, everybody thought that it was a punishment for an act of rebellion when it was in fact the murder of a whole population.”

 

“You said that they were trying to kill the First men descendant?”

 

“But they failed Dijon, that inscription, the star, all it took was for one single person to survive, one, for the lineage to continue. The descendant they wanted to kill is alive.”

 

“But why did Black Jack want the descendant dead?” Dijon asked.

 

“That’s why we are here, because everything is not clear yet, there are still answers we need to find. I do believe that it was not only Black Jack who wanted the First Men descendant dead.”

 

“What makes you think that?”

 

“Stockwell’s presence, what the hell the King of Goria was doing there?”

 

Dijon shrugged, “they were friends, and he was on an official visit.”

 

Todd sighed, “how many Kings take their royal visitors to a massacre, Dijon?”

 

“They were both son of bitches, who enjoyed torture.”

 

“Unless…..”

 

“Unless?”

 

“Imagine if Stockwell knew about it all, that he was part of it, with others perhaps.”

 

Dijon was rubbing his forehead, “you are going too far, now it looks like a conspiracy.” 

 

Todd looked at him.

 

Dijon shook his head, “no, Todd. It would be too fucked up.”

 

“Because the world isn’t fucked up Dijon? I tried to find the soldiers involved in the massacre, those with the highest rank, there were five of them. They are all dead, every single one of them. Except for Victor Grassi, but he entered the village after the massacre with the ruling King, and he was not present when the King prepared that massacre. I checked, his mother was dying and he was excused.”

 

“It could be a coincidence.”

 

“It was not. A massacre like that was planned with a couple of meetings, those soldiers knew or had heard something and they paid their presence at that meeting with their lives. Three of them were mugged and killed, one killed during a brawl in a tavern and the last one from a heart attack, but his wife believed that it was poison.”

 

“You talked to their family?” Dijon asked shocked, if he thought it was a conspiracy, he was taking stupid risks.

 

“Just the family of the man, who had a heart attack, and I was careful.”

 

Dijon rubbed his face with his hand, it was way more complicated than he thought, “you didn’t tell all of that to the Taylors?”

 

“No, but I intend to, when we get back, and I’m telling you this, in case….”

 

Dijon put his hand on his, “nothing will happen to you Todd, I’m here to make sure of that.”

 

“Thank you,” he said smiling.

 

“There is something I don’t get, I mean Black Jack and his friends chose that date on purpose. But how could they be so sure that they would kill them all, that someone was not away, travelling, I don’t know?”

 

Todd looked at him and nodded, “that’s an excellent question, and when I will give you the answer, you will understand why I know it was a conspiracy and it’s bigger than what we think.”

 

“What?”

 

“Three people from Alagar were not present during that day, a man, a woman and their little boy guess what happened to them?”

 

“Dead?” Dijon asked.

 

“Yes, killed in their sleep in a small inn, nobody heard anything, few things were stolen. They were unable to make it to Alagar because the woman was pregnant and she had felt the first sign of the pains of childbirth.”

 

“This is horrible, how did you find out?”

 

“Only because there was actually a trial, people of the village accused a poor teenager who was mentally unstable, who was seen wandering around the inn. The day before he had apparently tried to steal one of the little boy’s toys. The trial lasted a day and then they hanged him for the murders. He was only fifteen, Dijon with the mentality of a 5-year-old. I met his mother, the poor boy didn’t understand what was happening, that he was going to die, he thought it was a game that they were playing.”

 

“How…..”

 

“How did I find out? After a trial, a copy of the court ruling is sent to the royal archives, a friend of mine, knowing that I was interested in Alagar, seeing that the victims were from there thought that I would like to see it.”

 

Dijon shook his head, “let’s say I believe you and that it had to be a conspiracy, how did Black Jack and his acolytes knew the exact location of that couple and their child?”

 

“That question kept me awake for several nights. At first, I thought that they had interrogated family members, that they had Alagar under surveillance, maybe they were followed, but it didn’t make any sense. That family made a detour, to see a cave, it was in the court papers, they changed their travel plans advised by an innkeeper, they suddenly travelled south. How could Black Jack and his friends know that? How could they know where that family would be, when themselves didn’t even know that they would change their destination? And then it became clear.”

 

“What?”

 

“A seer, I think they had the help of a seer, a powerful one who told them that most people would be there in Alagar and where to find the couple, they actually died, the day of Alagar’s massacre. I think they all had to die that day, I don’t know why.”

 

Todd stood up and went to the window, looking at the landscape, Dijon joined him, looking first at the moon, then at a star shining brightly in the night, the one that Todd had mentioned the other night.

 

“The child is here,” Todd announced.

 

“The descendant they wanted dead,” Dijon said.

 

“ _One day the sun and the moon will engender an unparalleled dawn. It will appear in a night of thunders and fire, making the earth tremble.”_ Todd recited.

 

“What’s that? What does it mean?”

 

“The last known prophecy of Llewelyn. It’s about a child, not any child, the First Men descendant.” 

 

“Thunders and fire, making the earth tremble? Todd, it doesn’t sound like a good thing.” 

 

Todd turned to look at him in the eyes, “it’s because the descendant will bring the end of the world.” 

 

 

__


	37. The Truth Shines Even in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Many hanks to my beta confused_bliss for her help****  
> ***Many thanks to the readers who posted and sent messages of support and to share your excitation for a new chapter it means a lot.****  
> ****It's a +12000 words chapter to make up for the wait. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER;

**_Kingdom_ _of Goria, Royal Palace, in Dhoranor._**

****

King Jim watched as the man looked in the large bowl full of blood. He then plunged his hand inside the bowl, and fisted the blood. After that, he opened his fist and let the blood fall slowly on an immaculate white cloth on the table. King Jim watched almost mesmerized as red formed a strange pattern on white.

 

The man observed the design for a long time before sighing, he then grabbed a cloth to wipe his hands.

 

“Did you see anything?” King Jim asked.

 

“Nothing,” the man answered tightness in his eyes.

 

“Don’t tell me that your seer just disappeared into thin air.”

 

“It looks like it, or…..” he suddenly frowned.

 

“Or?”

 

The man’s nostrils flared, “someone or something is hiding the seer from me,” he declared, throwing the cloth on the floor.

 

“What or whom could it be?”

 

“It is a really good question, your majesty. I should have known that it would not be that easy.”

 

King Jim move closer to the man and caressed the burned flesh on his cheek.

 

“Look at me,” he ordered and the man obeyed.

 

“You know I trust you, I’m sure you are going to find whoever it is and you and I are going to feast on their bones.”

 

The man smiled, “it is not your duty to cheer me up, your majesty.”

 

“You have spent too much time locked in here, obsessing about that seer and what they could be hiding.”

 

“I’m sure they know something about the King’s husband which could be useful to you.”

 

“And we will find out what it is in time. I don’t want you to make yourself sick over it, you are in real need of some distraction and rest.”

 

“I’m….”

 

Stockwell placed a finger on the man’s lips, “I want you to rest and enjoy some time out of these walls, go to the house near the lake for a couple of days, you love it, I’m sure you miss it.”

 

The man nodded, “I will go, because you want me to.”

 

“Good boy,” Jim replied, kissing the man’s forehead. “I have to go.”

 

 

***

 

King Jim entered his wife’s chambers, as usual it smelled of herbs and roses. He went straight to her, she was sitting near the bank of windows with needle work. She looked so pale and fragile in her white dressing gown, her long brown hair flowing on her shoulders.

 

“My dear, you look beautiful as always,” Jim said, kneeling in front of her chair. She put her needlework away, and he placed his head on her lap. She caressed his hair softly. “You flatterer,” she grinned.

 

Lilian was confined to a wheelchair since an illness fifteen years ago, which had left her with a weakness in her legs, clumsiness of the hands and dizziness. Her vision had been affected, but it was better now. No physician or a healer had managed to cure her, even when they had been threatened. He had even killed one himself with his bare hands, one who had promised that she would be able to walk one day. His wife had good and bad days. If it was the latter, she was more tired, every single effort was painful.

 

Stockwell raised his head, and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, seeing the dark circles adorning them, he knew she was tired and that the day had probably been taxing.

 

“It’s not flattery my dear, it’s the truth, you look just like the young woman I saw at court, years ago,” he revealed before kissing her pale hands.

 

Lilian caressed his cheek, and he leaned in to her touch, “I’m a lot more fragile now. By the way, thank you for my present,” she said, touching her red silk shawl.

 

“You are welcome, my love, but you should ask more of me instead of bringing you something from my travels.”

 

“What should I ask?”

 

“The moon and the stars, for instance. How can I be your worthy champion or your hero, if you don’t give me any challenges?”

 

“You are my hero, my love, every single day.”

 

He sighed, “I suppose that you are not joining us for dinner?”

 

“No, perhaps tomorrow, I’m a bit tired.”

 

“Have you eaten?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Would you like me to help you to bed my sweet Lady?”

 

“That would be the perfect task for my hero.”

 

Jim lifted her gently in his arms and took her to her bedroom. Once the servant opened the bed, he placed her in the middle of it, before covering her. He arranged her pillows and made sure that she was comfortable, then he sat on the bed.

 

“You are going to be late for dinner Jim.”

 

“It can wait,” then he turned to one of the servants. “Tell them to start without me.”

 

The servants curtsied and left the bedroom closing the doors behind them. King Jim looked at the books on her bedside table.“What are you reading? Please tell me it’s not another book of prayers.”

 

“I want to take care of my soul.”

 

“You don’t need to, you have a wonderful heart and a beautiful soul.”

 

“You always know what to say.”

 

“It’s the truth.” 

 

She grabbed the book and showed it to him. He smiled reading the title on the leather cover. He then lay next to her and she curled up against him. He placed a kiss on her hair and with an arm around her, he started to read for her, like he had done countless times in the past.

 

***

 

When the King joined his family in the large dining hall, they were now on the third course. He sat at the end of the table after the usual greetings. The servants placed a plate of roasted oysters in front of him.

 

“Is Mama already asleep? I wanted to see her after dinner,” his daughter said. She was the spitting image of his wife, same eyes, hair, and kindness. She could get everything from him, she just had to smile at him.

 

“Darling, I’m afraid she is asleep, she needs her rest.”

 

“Son, your devotion to your wife after all those years is wonderful, she is so lucky to have you,” his mother said, touching his hand affectionately.

 

“I’m the lucky one, mother, I’m the lucky one.”

 

His mother smiled at him and went back to her ostrich eggs. She was a short woman, but with great strength and determination, who had faced many struggles. His mother had always pushed him and encouraged his ambitions.

 

The King drank some of his wine, before eating a couple of oysters.

 

“How was your trip south? Adrian told your daughter that a new gold mine has been discovered, you know how gold is my colour,” his mother commented.

 

Stockwell glared at his son in law for revealing that, that idiot couldn’t even keep a secret for a day. The man had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. He didn’t intend to shower his mother with gold this time. He had plans for that gold, it would help him destroy Kinney, and extend his kingdom.

 

Elena took her husband’s hand, “don’t be mad at him, papa, he can’t hide anything from me.”

 

“Love has that effect on some people,” the King declared sarcastically. “I would say the weakest.”

 

“Papa, don’t be mean to my husband, when you are yourself a romantic, who sends fresh roses to his wife every single day, and wouldn’t hide anything from her either,” his daughter revealed.

 

Stockwell threw her an annoyed look, but he was smiling, “you don’t need to spill all my secrets in your defense of your husband. He knows I was joking, I trust him, that’s why I’m sending him on a diplomatic mission.”

 

“Me?” Adrian exclaimed surprised.

 

“Yes, you.”

 

Stockwell had wanted at least a prince for his daughter. Even if the man was from nobility, he was only the second son, though, who would not inherit any title or his family’s domain. But his little girl had wanted the handsome man and wouldn’t budge. She had pleaded, cried, begged until he had relented. Stockwell had seen something in Adrian that he recognized immediately, ambition. The man had done well for himself, marrying the king’s daughter, he was now the father of the king’s heir.

 

“For how long?” His daughter asked concerned.

 

“Don’t worry, it will be a very short mission, he will not miss the birth of his child, my grandchild. I wouldn’t do that to you, darling,” he said reassuringly.

 

“Where are you sending him?” His mother wondered.

 

“We need to make nice with the Queen of Shamsra and I don’t want to do it,” the King affirmed. “I lack the patience to deal with that woman.”

 

“Who could blame you?” His mother agreed. “She is as charming as a scorpion, before it stings you.”

 

“Why do we need to make nice with her, if she is so unpleasant?” His daughter questioned.

 

Stockwell smiled at her fondly, his beautiful, naïve and too kind daughter.

 

“Politics my love,” Adrian replied. “It will be an extremely delicate mission and I can’t guarantee any results, years of various insults and diplomatic fails can’t be erased by a short visit.”

 

“I know that,” Stockwell said slightly exasperated. “I just need to look as if I’m making an effort. I have even prepared a gift.”

 

“When am I leaving for Shamsra?  Adrian asked.

 

“She is at the fortress of Halban, which is…..”

 

“A Shamsran’s enclave in Telian’s territory, which is basically the kingdom of

Shamsra, I know.”

 

The King narrowed his eyes at him, for interrupting him, but didn’t say anything and continued, “I’m glad you remember your geography lesson. I already informed her that I will send an envoy. You will leave tomorrow.”

 

“Oh,” Elena’s said sadly.

 

“How is my grandchild?” The King asked changing the subject, for a happy one for his daughter.

 

Elena’s hands flew to her prominent belly. “Really well, but I’m impatient to meet our child, only a few weeks to wait.”

 

“With parents as beautiful as you two, that baby will be perfection,” his mother said.

 

“To the next generation of Stockwells then,” the King said raising his cup of wine, joined by the others.

 

***

**_South of the Middlelands, Bergha Town._ **

****

Justin had been reading a couple of reports about Shamsra, and his Queen for an hour now. It was a good distraction since he had decided to let Brian be for a while. It would give the older man time to cool down. He had gone to visit Tucker and spent a moment with him. Justin had been glad that the young man was feeling better. Tucker had thanked him profusely for saving his life. Justin had brushed it off, they were more than even. Tucker had risked his life for him, fought the Piuses, all Justin did was keep him alive while waiting for rescue.

 

The soldier was worried that he would spend the rest of his life limping. Justin had advised him to let Haydar look at his leg. He had heard the healer once talk about exercises to strengthen the muscles and tendons. After months people were able to walk as they used to, even if the legs were sometimes sensitive. He needed to talk to Haydar about it. Tucker was young and strong, and Justin was sure Haydar could help him.

 

Justin had been surprised to learn during his visit that Brian hadn’t come to see Tucker yet. It was not like him at all. The King always took the time for his soldiers and those who fought for him. Tucker had told him that he didn’t mind, that the King was probably busy. However even if he had tried to appear indifferent, it was obvious that he was hurt. He would need to talk to Brian about that. He couldn’t blame Tucker for what had happened in the forest. It was not his fault, the man didn’t deserve that. It was yet another delicate matter to tackle with him.

 

Hopefully this time their conversation would go smoothly. One could only hope. Justin needed them to settle everything soon, he had been informed that Brian had decided to leave for the fortress of Halban tomorrow morning. They had already lost a day and they had to be on their way as soon as possible.

 

“No, this goes there, be careful, it’s silk and extremely delicate,” he heard Daphne declare from the wardrobe.

 

His best friend was packing everything, the poor servants, Daphne could be such a stickler for order and detail. For instance, she needed clothes stored by colour, texture, patterns or size. Justin would have just throw everything in the trunks.

 

Daphne was probably talking about the Jerhis sent to him by Lord Wilkinson, three of them, in the most precious fabrics, cashmere, even angora for winter. One of them was in white silk with large sleeves folded to form black cuffs and a white wolf had been embroidered on it. He had smiled seeing that. When had he find time to order them? He was going to wear it tonight, to honour his host and his guests.

 

There was a knock at the door, and he told whoever it was to come in. Amaury entered the room followed by Haydar.

 

“Your highness, I have letters for you,” Amaury said after bowing.

 

“From whom?”

 

“Your father, your grandfather and Lord Julian of the Barringtons,” the clerk replied, placing the letters on the table.

 

Justin took them and put them in his book, he would read them later. He hadn’t had the chance to write to his father yet and talk to him about Vico’s death. But perhaps his clerk had did so, or Haydar.

 

“Do they know about Vico?”

 

“They do, your highness, I took the liberty to inform them,” Haydar told him.

 

Justin sighed, “thank you.”

 

“Are you ready for your mission with the Queen? Is there anything else I can help you with?”

 

“We can help with,” Amaury corrected.

 

“Of course,” Haydar conceded.

 

“I’m ready, as much as I would be in such a short time.”

 

Justin saw them exchange a look, and he frowned. “What is it?”

 

“We don’t know how, but your grandfather has be informed about what happened with the  Piuses.

 

“What? How? It happened yesterday.”

 

Haydar sighed, “we could only presume that he has an informant.”

 

“Other than you two,” Justin concluded, “one you knew nothing about apparently.”

 

“He’s sending two of his most trusted men for your security, and he sent a little note by pigeon this morning, and I have to read it to you,” Amaury said, taking a piece of paper from his pocket. He cleared his throat. “Your highness, let’s just say that it’s not really respectful to the King and quite direct and…...”

 

“I don’t expect less from grandfather.”

 

“He says: ‘ _Justin what I have heard is outrageous and unacceptable. I’m extremely pissed. I’m sending you two of my most trusted and well trained soldiers. They will be in Liberty when you arrive. If there is another incident before you reach the capital, I’m taking you back home and I don’t care if you have developed a fondness for the man or his dick. There are plenty of men and dicks out there. I could get you a great selection to choose from. Anyway, know that I love you and will hopefully see you in Liberty or sooner if the_ ….’ Amaury paused, looking at Justin, “I would rather not read that your highness. So if the ‘person’ screw it up again.”

Justin sighed, and held out his hand to have the note, “great, I will write to him later, and appease his concerns.”

 

“The letter is coded,” Amaury informed him, giving it to him.

 

Justin scanned it quickly, “I see, so what was the word he used to describe the King?”

 

Amaury cleared his head, and looked at his shoes, “The Asshole, your highness.”

 

Justin sighed, “charming.”

 

“Your highness, I think it would be wise of you to write to him at your earliest convenience. I fear that Lord Taylor Senior could make harsh and impulsive decisions, and you need him in Liberty not in prison,” Haydar explained.

 

“I will.”

 

***

 

**_Kingdom of Goria, Royal Palace, in Dhoranor_ **

****

“Fuck, you look good like this,” the man said his hand travelling down his sweaty back.

 

Adrian felt the man’s hands grabbing his hips. “Now my little pet, I want you in position,” he ordered.

 

Adrian flushed with embarrassment, before obeying. He moved on all fours, pushing his ass out and up and he placed his head on the bed. He trembled slightly as the man behind him parted his ass cheeks.

 

“You prepared yourself, good boy,” the man said touching his wet twitching hole. “You know I love you wet and ready for me.”

 

Adrian only did it because he wanted to be able to walk the next day and while doing so, he had felt as always a mixture of self-loathing and even if he didn’t want to admit it, anticipation. He hated that man and he hated the control he had over his life. He often dreamed of several ways to torture him painfully, slowly, before killing him. He knew the son of a bitch fed on his humiliation, his submission, seeing him on his hands and knees, taking his cock up his ass.

 

He loathed his own body when he was with him, his stupid and useless body who betrayed him every time without fail. He didn’t even like men, but he would moan like a fucking bitch in heat and shamefully beg for more. He knew how the piece of shit enjoyed that, loved to hear him beg for more. It made him fuck him harder, savagely sometimes.

 

Adrian felt a finger on his hole and shivered. There was a time when he had foolishly thought that he was the one in control, that it was worth it, letting him use his ass for more lands, assets, offices, position for him and his family. He thought stupidly that when he would have enough he would just stop. What a fool he had been! He didn’t know who he was against, he didn’t understand that the first time he had sucked the man’s cock, he had relinquished control of his life, and he had sold his soul.

 

The only time he had expressed his desire to end their arrangement, his father had fallen ill, a sudden, terrifying and unknown illness that his mother got quickly afterwards. He had known immediately that it was him, he had seen it in his eyes, a darkness. Adrian had come back begging for forgiveness. The man had sent someone he trusted, who had miraculously healed them. His parents now praised the man every chance they got, he could ask anything from them.

 

He had been punished, of course. He still had a couple of scars from his punishment. He never dared again to end whatever they had, to break the chains of his slavery. He only had himself to blame.

 

His grandfather had once told him that his ambition, his love for riches were his worst weakness. He knew now how right the man was. On the outside, it seemed that he had it all, he had married into the royal family, thanks to his looks and his charm which had seduced the king’s daughter. He had a child on the way, the king’s heir. He was so much richer, and was high in favour at court. Yes, on the outside it looked like his life was perfect, but no one knew the price he had to pay for it all. For his good fortune to continue, he had only one thing to do, he just had to be King Jim’s little bitch.

 

Adrian felt the head of the cock pushing its way forcibly inside him, with strong stabs leaving him no time to adjust or breathe. His hard cock jerked and leaked. Adrian could only moan and instinctively push against the cock invading his body.

 

“Hmmm,” the King groaned, grabbing his hips and slamming all the way in, balls deep. After that he started fucking him hard and fast, pounding him wildly with quick jabs.

 

Adrian fisted the dark sheets, squeezing on the cock inside of him, panting. He couldn’t stop the moans coming out of his mouth, as the King was hitting him where it made him feel so fucking good. He would hate himself for it later, but he couldn’t stop.

 

“Fuck,” he cried.

 

“You love it when I fuck you don’t you? You can’t have enough of my cock, can you?” The older man asked tightening his hold on his hips, it would leave marks he would have to hide. The grip tightened, hurting, Jim Stockwell had been a soldier all his life and even in his late forties he still was an imposing man, who could break a bone with his bare hands.

 

He had asked him a question, so an answer was expected from him. “Yes,” he panted pitifully.

 

“You always pretend that you don’t like it, but your body doesn’t lie, my little whore,” the King said accelerating the pace.

 

“Please?” Adrian begged.

 

“You can touch yourself.”

 

Adrian sighed happily and close his hand around his leaking cock jerking off.

 

The King paused and Adrian couldn’t help but whine desperately, he was so close. Stockwell held him down against the mattress with a hand on his neck and started his rhythm again, harder and faster.

 

Seconds later Adrian was coming, shaking, his knees gave out and he fell on the bed. Jim covered his body and kept pounding inside of him. Adrian knew the King was about to come when he groaned, he stilled and came deep inside of him. He then fell on top of him with all his weight, crushing him.

 

“Only you can relieve me from any tensions,” the King murmured against his ear. He then pulled out, slapping an ass cheek, and then rolled on his back.

 

Adrian remained on his stomach staring at the man next to him. Stockwell raised a hand and one of the servants present in the room brought him a large cup of wine. They were allowed in the room since Stockwell knew they could keep a secret, he had their tongue cut and their hearing destroyed by his men.

 

The King settled against the headboard, and looked down at him with a little mocking smile playing on his lips and Adrian frowned, he didn’t like that smile.

 

“My daughter is a bit worried about your long hours of work deep into the night. She asked me not to ride your ass so much,” he said smiling, amused at his own pun. “She was really disappointed that you couldn’t celebrate your anniversary two weeks ago since you had that meeting with me. I told her that the meeting only lasted for an hour or so and you had all the time to go celebrate that milestone with her.”

 

Adrian’s eyes widened and he sat on his haunches, he couldn’t believe that he would try to sabotage his relationship with his wife and hurt his own daughter raising suspicion in her mind. He had spent all night with him, now his poor wife probably believed that he was with a whore. Jim knew it was their wedding anniversary, he had even reminded him that while fucking him. He took great pleasure advising him that it was their anniversary too. Elena didn’t deserve that, she was a kind and beautiful woman, who only saw the best in people. It was not the first time he had done something of the kind, he enjoyed to see him squirm and try to salvage his relationship with his daughter. This one was not going to be easy to explain.

 

He shook his head, “you are a son of a bitch,” he spat.

 

Stockwell immediately backhanded him and Adrian tasted blood in his mouth. He could still feel Stockwell’s hand on his cheek which was now burning.

 

Jim grabbed his chin between his fingers, turning his face towards him, his eyes hard.

 

“You really think that you are better than me, don’t you? That you have a moral compass that you are never going to stoop to my level,” Jim said, then he smiled. “Poor little Adrian, you entered the darkness and now it’s in you.”

 

Adrian couldn’t bear to look into those dark eyes so he shifted his eyes. “I’m nothing like you.”

 

“Tell that to that man you had me kill.”

 

Adrian’s face paled, and the older man laughed sinisterly, “you thought you could play me. I know you seduced him on purpose, you wanted me to find out, and kill him. And I decided to humour you. So tell me, can I only be a murderer when it suits you? Life doesn’t work that way.”

 

Stockwell grabbed his chin roughly and moved his face closer and licked the blood at the corner of his mouth.

 

The man then handed him the cup, “drink,” he ordered, “we are far from done.”

 

At that moment there was a knock on the door, and only one man could interrupt the King, his henchman, his shadow, Rickert. Stockwell ordered him to come in.

 

The man entered the room and bowed, “I’m sorry to interrupt, your majesty, but it’s important, the burned one is here, he says that’s it’s urgent, a matter of life and death.”

 

Stockwell, climbed out of bed, and grabbed his dressing gown, “wait for me,” he told Adrian, before leaving the room followed by Rickert. Before leaving, Rickert’s eyes travelled down Adrian’s body. Adrian smiled at him, that idiot really thought he had a chance. He hated the man, and something in him gave him nausea. He knew that Stockwell and Rickert had private parties for the both of them where they shared a meal, wine and a victim, male or female, sometimes several of them. Everyone had heard the rumours about Rickert, how he liked them young.

 

He remembered once that Stockwell had let the man in, when they were both in bed, before they started anything.

 

He had told Adrian that his friend would love to suck him off. Another way for Stockwell to humiliate him and show him that he was at his mercy. Adrian was trapped and he could only agree, but there was no way he was going to be a piece of meat for those two to share. He had one thing to do to insure that it would never happen again, use the King’s ego and possessiveness against him.

 

Once Rickert had his mouth on his cock, he had pretended that it was the best blowjob he had ever received. He had tried not to be too obvious, but he had moaned, whimpered at the right time, reacted to every lick of the man’s tongue. He had even managed to let out groans of pure surprise and ecstasy. After he had come, he had even thanked that son of a bitch Rickert, with a blissful smile many times. He had offered to reciprocate without meaning it. If Stockwell had let him do it after his little scene, he would have bit the man’s dick.

 

But it had worked, Stockwell had dismissed his loyal lapdog, and fucked him. Rickert had never made an appearance during their time together anymore, until now.

 

Adrian wondered what it was all about, he needed to learn more. He knew well that the servants were also there to keep an eye on him. He waited a couple more minutes and then went to the small bath, one could hear what was going on in the small study where the men were. He had discovered it months ago, and eavesdropped only once before. He couldn’t raise the King’s suspicion. He made sure to place a couple of jars in front of the door, so he would be alerted if someone entered it, and he stood near the thinner wall and placed his ear against it.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Stockwell said, he sounded anxious.

 

“Yes, I’m sure,” it was the burned one. “That star is the proof that the descendant is still alive, there is no mistake. I wouldn’t be here if I was not totally and without a doubt sure of that.”

 

“This is a disaster,” the King lamented.

 

“I don’t understand, you said no one survived, you made sure of that.”

 

“I did, we killed them all.”

 

What were they talking about, killed whom?

 

“You will need to put your plan aside, and work with all the members, Kinney included once he’s made aware of the situation.”

 

“Fuck,” Stockwell yelled. “I don’t want to make nice with that son of a bitch.”

 

“You have no choice, you have to make sure to kill the descendant before it is born. You will need to focus on that and not on your hate for Kinney, you need him, until that threat is taken care of. Who knows? Perhaps you will be able to find a way to get rid of both.” 

 

“Fuck, how long do you we have?”

 

“It’s difficult to say, months, probably.”

 

“Do you think you can find that child?”

 

“I doubt it. You know what sacrifice was needed last time.”

 

“This is not a good time, with the Northern Empire lurking in the shadows.”

 

“The Emperor is a mere mortal, resources and weapons can get rid of him, in time. This threat is far more dangerous and urgent than the Northern Empire.”

 

“Now you are saying that, you told me that you saw a man from the North trying to take what is mine.”

 

“But we have time, we can deal with that later, the descendant will destroy everything you have worked for and built.”

 

“I just knew it, Alagar was way too easy.”

 

Alagar? He had heard that name before.

 

“Rickert, contact the Order, tell them that it’s a certainty, the First Men’s descendant is alive, someone escaped from Alagar, and we need to find whoever is carrying that child and kill them both.”

 

Adrian was shocked, and couldn’t believe what had been said. Stockwell was talking about killing a child? Who could destroy him? A child? It didn’t make any sense. And who the fuck were the First Men? He heard a door closing, so he quickly wetted his body to pretend that he had went to wash, then he went back to the room where the king was waiting for him.

 

“Where the fuck were you?”

 

“Where do you think I was?”

 

He knew his questions would annoy the older man. However it was better to be a bit rebellious to distract Stockwell from any suspicion than being too pliant.

 

Stockwell grabbed him by the neck, tightly, “you are getting too cocky lately, at the dinner table and now here, perhaps a punishment is needed.”

 

Adrian grimaced from pain, “I was cleaning myself.”

 

“What for? I told you we were not done.”

 

“Don’t I know it?”

 

Do you have a death wish, you idiot? Adrian thought, don’t overdo it. 

 

“Bed, now...” he ordered.

 

Adrian obeyed, seeing from the corner of his eye, the King reach for his whip with an evil smile on his face. Thankfully this one didn’t leave any marks, but it was one of the most painful. He would just have to endure it, as best as he could. The pain would be such a ridiculous sacrifice compared to the great information he had gained today.

 

He didn’t recall Stockwell fearing anyone, but he was afraid of that descendant and wanted an innocent child dead. Therefore he needed to learn more about that descendant, Alagar, that fucking star and what did he call it? The Order. If the descendant was Stockwell’s undoing, he would take it, that child needed to live. After all if Stockwell died, he would be the regent for his own child, he would rule the kingdom. That thought made him smile as the whip connected with his back and when moments later the son of a bitch fucked him, he had the best orgasm of his entire life, images of him with a crown, behind his closed eyelids.

 

 

***

 

**_South of the Middlelands, Bergha Town._ **

 

Justin entered the room where he had been told he would find the King. It was a circular space adorned with huge openings on the ceiling. It had two floors, the balcony where he was standing and the lower floor where Brian apparently was.

 

He heard Brian before he actually saw him. When he looked down the taller man was vigorously kicking a large and heavy punching bag, hanging from the high ceiling and the floor with tight cords. Brian’s hands, wrist and forearms were encircled by leather traps. He was bare-chested and bare feet, his hair wet, sweat making his olive skin shine, as he kept punching it, circulating around it before striking again. Justin watched him for a moment, his eyes traveling from his shoulders, admiring his chiselled torso, his strong arms, and his flat stomach. Justin licked his lips, noticing how Brian’s movements were precise, and his stance flawless. He moved with a feline grace. Justin was always impressed by Brian’s fighting skills and also…aroused.

 

Brian had a look of pure concentration and determination on his face, hitting the grain filled bag relentlessly. He suddenly stopped and held his hand out and one of the footmen present gave him a cloth to mop his brow. When he was done he threw it back towards the footman’s direction. Brian stretched his hands, swinging his arms and pulled his elbow, and then went back to hitting the bag, with a quick succession of varied punches.

 

Justin wondered what he was picturing on that punching bag, or perhaps whom? To act with such fierceness. He thought Brian would be calmer by now, but it seemed that it was not the case. He wondered if he should wait a bit longer, it was perhaps foolish to confront him in this mood. He was suddenly jolted from his thoughts, by Brian’s voice.

 

“Are you just going to stand there watching me?” Justin heard Brian asked.

 

Too late, Justin thought.

 

Brian had heard someone open the door, and he knew there was only one person who would seek him out even if he was in a bad mood. His own entourage would always let him deal with whatever he was dealing with, using wine, men, or fights, but not Justin. The little shit believed in talking your problems out, and communicating. He was aware of the fucking irony, that him, the non-talkative type had married a man who wouldn’t shut up. It’s not like it would have stopped him wanting him or fucking him anyway.

 

Brian doubled up, backed down, raising his guard and then hit the bag several times with the heel of his hands. He was picturing alternatively on the bag, the Piuses, the Northern Empire, Stockwell, Saperstein, his father, his uncle, basically all the motherfuckers, who pissed him off these last months or decades. His hands were getting a bit sore, but he didn’t care, he kept hitting at those faces laughing at him, taunting him. He could hear his father’s voice, _you are too weak Brian, and you are always going to be weak._

Justin went down the stairs, and stood at a safe distance.

 

Justin turned to the footmen, “please leave us,” he ordered. He waited for them to leave the room, before speaking.

 

“Brian, I don’t blame you, it was not your fault,” Justin said. “I would never blame you.”

 

The taller man rained down a flurry of blows, “who then? Do you realize that we could have lost our child because I’m doing a shitty job at ensuring your safety?” Brian told him, his breath short. He could still sense the cold terror he had felt hearing the sound of that horn in the forest, rushing there and not finding Justin. He had felt so hopeless, he never wanted to feel that way ever again.

 

Justin moved forward and placed a hand on Brian’s arm, and the taller man stopped hitting the bag. Justin could feel his tense muscles under his hand.

 

Brian knew that he was the only one responsible for the various debacles. He was the King, Justin’s and their child’s life threatened, the lives lost, it was all on him. There was more coming, he was sure that the dream he had had about their son was a warning. It had been as frightening as the one about Alagar where his father killed Justin in front of him.

 

Brian moved away and crossed past him to go to a small table and drank from the jug of water before pouring the rest of it on him, shaking his head afterwards, pearls of water flying around him. He then took a cloth and dried himself quickly.

 

“Brian, you are not responsible for what happened with Saperstein or the Piuses,” Justin added.

 

Brian sighed, “I could have done better, been more cautious.”

 

“You did the best you could, you couldn’t have predicted what happened. We can only learn from those events and be prepared. I trust you blindly with my life Brian, with our lives.”

 

Brian felt humbled by Justin’s trust, even if he didn’t deserve it. “If something happens to you or……”

 

“You will be there to rescue us, I know you will stop at nothing to ensure our safety. And I will have you know that I can throw a mean punch.”

 

Brian smiled, he felt Justin put his hands around his waist and press his forehead against his back. Brian instinctively placed his hands over Justin’s, and he felt some of his anger evaporate. They remained like that for a while.

 

Justin placed his hands on his back, “I’m scared Brian, I don’t want you to go to war,” he murmured.

 

“I’m a warrior, Justin. I can’t just send my men and stay behind.”

 

“I know.”

 

Brian turned to face him, cupping the back of his head, looking straight into his eyes.  

 

“You don’t know what you are asking of me Justin, you want me to go against my instinct, my own being.”

 

“Just promise me to wait to have more information, to be sure that it was not just an isolated action. Please don’t let your guilt make that decision for you, Brian, please. If it turns out that the Natïs was involved, then I will gladly polish your sword for the battle and you will have my blessing to start this war.”

 

“What do you know about sword polishing?” Brian asked, tongue in cheek.

 

Justin smiled seductively, “I will have you know that I’m quite skilled,” he murmured, placing his hand on Brian’s shoulders.

 

“Really?” Brian asked caressing the young man’s lips with his thumb. “You should show me.”

 

Justin was lost in Brian’s eyes, mesmerized by those intense hazel eyes, clouded with want and desire. He could stare at them forever. He licked his lips and was going to show him, how skilled he was when he realized that Brian hadn’t promised anything.

 

Justin took a step backwards and frowned. “Hey, you are trying to distract me with your eyes,” he gestured towards Brian, looking at his perfect torso, “this body and….and….sex, you didn’t promise.”

 

Brian laughed and took a step towards the younger man.

 

Justin raised a hand to stop him. “Stay where you are, you are not going to do your Kinney spell on me and make me forget what I was talking about.”

 

Brian raised a single eyebrow, “Kinney spell, really? What don’t you just admit that you are unable to resist me?” He took another step towards Justin, “and you don’t want to.”

 

Justin moved back, “just promise and we can polish each other’s swords.”

 

Brian groaned, “can we stop with the sword metaphor?”

 

“As you wish, but you started it.”

 

“Come here,” Brian ordered huskily.

 

“No.”

 

“Are you blackmailing me again with sex? Didn’t we talk about that?”

 

Justin’s eyes widened and he unconsciously closed the distance between Brian and him. “How dare you? I’m not blackmailing you, I’m waiting for an answer, from a conversation which is basically not over. You are the one who digressed and started the sword….”

 

Brian took his lips, cutting his tirade. Justin moaned into the kiss, his arms flying around Brian’s neck. He knew he had been played and Brian had gotten him exactly where he wanted him, but right now he didn’t really care, as Brian lifted him in his arms and he put his legs around his waist.

 

Justin only realized that they had moved into a new room when Brian settled him on a small mattress. He looked around him and saw that they were in a small bath, with large terracotta mosaic tiles on the floor, representing imaginary flowers. The room was modest compared to the one in the governor’s palace. He didn’t have time to dwell on architecture matters, since Brian’s hands and mouth settled on his groin, before travelling up to his belly. 

 

The taller man had quickly and efficiently gotten rid of his clothes, and he moaned when he felt his mouth on one of his nipples, licking and sucking alternatively. Then his mouth went down while his hands were pinching and caressing his body.

 

“Oh…Gods,” he moaned when Brian engulfed his length in his hot and wet mouth.

 

He felt a wet finger at his hole and the dual sensations drove him crazy. But suddenly Brian stopped and he rose on his elbows to see why Brian had abandoned what he was doing. With a teasing smile, the taller man stood up and went to the door to lock it.

 

Well, it was a good thing that one of them was still coherent to think of such details. Brian came back, and took off his pants, revealing that he was not wearing anything underneath and that he was gloriously hard. Justin watched with unconcealed lust as   his husband kneeled between his parted legs.

 

The young man lay back and when Brian tried to touch him he stopped him with his foot, in the middle of his chest. Brian grabbed his foot and put his toe in his mouth using his tongue to lick all around it. Even if it was highly pleasurable, Justin had other ideas. He pulled his foot away and let it travel down to the man’s stomach, and when it reached his hard, leaking cock, the young man moved his foot up and down on it, massaging it. He knew he was doing something right when Brian moaned loudly parting his knees wider.

 

Justin smiled, “do you like it?”

 

“Fuck…yeah.”

 

Justin kept rubbing, he used his sole and then the bridge to massage Brian’s balls and then went back to his erection, Brian’s fluids coming out of his manhood making it easier. He watched fascinated as Brian was enjoying what he was doing to him, perspiration making his skin shine. He had started it to tease the man, he didn’t know he would enjoy it so much. It was good to know.

 

That boy would be the end of him, Brian thought, how did he manage to surprise him, when he was the experienced one? He had never really cared for feet before, but Justin’s foot on his cock and balls made him even harder, and he couldn’t help the grunts coming out of his mouth every time the blond would press more, and then touch him lightly. If he kept doing that he would come.

 

Brian grabbed Justin’s foot, stopping his ministrations and kissed it, tasting himself on the boy.

 

“I want to come inside you,” he told him.

 

The blond put his index finger in his mouth, “what are you waiting for?” he challenged.

 

Brian leaked even more, fuck he loved that playful side of him.

 

Justin turned on his stomach, wiggling his ass at him, throwing him a come and get me look over his shoulder, he then raised his ass in the air, exposing his tight hole, his dangling balls.

 

Brian didn’t need to be asked twice, he lay on top of the boy, letting his cock slide between the boy’s ass cheeks, leaving a trail of his arousal, kissing his neck, as Justin was angling it to give him better access.

 

“What do you want Sunshine?”

 

“Brian…take me…” he breathed pushing against the man’s cock.

 

“How do you want it?”

 

“I want…I….” He couldn’t have any intelligible thought with Brian parting one cheek and pressing the tip of his hot thickness in him, thrusting inside, stretching him open.

 

“Tell me…”

 

“Please.”

 

Brian pushed forward, and he heard Justin gasp. The tight ring of his ass clamped down on his cock and it was his turn to groan at the sensation. In a swift movement he manoeuvred them on their side. With one hand, Brian pulled Justin leg’s up, towards the young man’s chest, and he pushed deeper to the hilt as Justin cried out in pleasure. His other hand’s fingers entwined with Justin’s. Brian started thrusting in and out of the tight hole, as Justin let out gasping moans and whimpers.

 

“This is….what…you wanted,” Brian murmured into the blond’s ear. “Deep and slow,” he added, his hips moving steadily.

 

“You always….give me what….I want, Brian,” Justin whispered breathlessly, eyes half-lidded.

 

Justin’s hand travelled to where their bodies were joined and he moaned, then he placed it at Brian’s backside. He pushed back against him, encouraging him to go deeper, not to stop, his fingernails digging into the man’s skin. He couldn’t control the throaty moans coming from his mouth.

 

“So good, Brian,” he panted.

 

Brian’s reply was a deep push forward.

 

Justin wanted it to last forever. He turned his head so they could kiss. Brian licked his lips and they kissed languidly.

 

Brian moved his hips sensually, moving in and out, their body slick with sweat. He could feel that Justin was getting closer, as his pants were coming out faster now. He let go of the younger man’s leg and grabbed his leaking cock. Justin gave a deep moan, and his hard cock jumped in Brian’s hand.

 

Justin was so close and he tried to delay his orgasm, by remaining still and he dug his fingernails in the taller man’s so he would not move either. He instinctively clenched around the thickness of Brian’s member. They remained motionless for a few seconds and then with one exquisite and treacherous roll of Brian’s hips, Justin came in half sobs, half moans cries, trembling at the intensity of his orgasm, coming all over Brian’s hand.

 

Al it took was a couple of deep thrusts and Brian was coming too, with a guttural sound. They lay in each other’s arms, getting their breath back, kissing lazily.

 

After a little while, Brian decided that it was time for a bath. He helped his husband stand on shaky legs, with a great sense of pride and a satisfied smirk. Justin caught his smirk and slapped his belly, which made him laugh, he kissed him hotly, his hands on his ass.

 

They washed each other with a soap made with honey, and rinsed their body with a large jug of water before entering the bath. Thankfully it was still hot. They sat in the bath in their usual manner.

 

“This is perfect,” Justin sighed, as Brian was massaging his shoulders.

 

He felt the man still and touch his right shoulder blade delicately. He knew he had a bruise there.

 

“It doesn’t hurt, Brian, and I have fair skin, it marks easily,” he reassured him immediately. “I’m fine.”

 

He felt Brian’s lips on his shoulder blade, and he smiled, that was a pretty sweet gesture from his husband. But he was not going to tell him that, he didn’t want to ruin the moment by saying anything, so for once he kept his mouth shut and didn’t comment. He just cuddled up to Brian.

 

 

***

 

Justin didn’t know how long they remained in the bath, but he was quite comfortable, in the hot water, his head on Brian’s shoulder. It was late since he could see the soft sunset light streaming through the only window in the room. Unfortunately it was time to leave and get ready for the dinner.

 

“We will be looking like old prunes, if we remain here,” Brian said.

 

“Actually….”

 

“And here it comes.”

 

Justin laughed, “I will have you know that there is a reason why the skin on our fingers and toes shrivel.”

 

“Why is that little scholar?”

 

“It’s apparently our body’s way to help us have a better grip, if we want to grab something in the water.”

 

“How the fuck do you know these things?”

 

Justin shrugged, “I read a lot, even if I haven’t done much lately.” He then turned in Brian’s arms, facing him, straddling him. “Somehow I have been a bit distracted, by you.”

 

“And risking your life.”

 

“Oh you mean those insignificant moments, who cares?” He said before kissing Brian softly.

 

Brian caressed his hair, “I will do better, Justin.”

 

“We will do better and we are very fortunate, we are surrounded by very capable, talented and loyal people, like Tucker. Why haven’t you been to see him Brian?”

 

Brian avoided his gaze. But the younger man took hold of his face between his wet hands and looked into his eyes.

 

“He is not to blame, he risked his life for me, and he would have died for me. And by doing so he showed how much he values his duty and his loyalty to you.”

 

Brian remained silent.

 

“You know what I think?”

 

“No, but I’m sure you will tell me.”

 

“I think that you are really angrier at yourself than at him and he’s only the recipient to your frustration and ire with the whole situation. I’m not a general or a soldier, but I doubt that you will be able to find any faults to his actions. I was there, he did everything he was meant to and probably more.”

 

“I will be the judge of that when I hear what he has to say for himself.”

 

Justin kissed his cheek, “you are a good man Brian Kinney.”

 

“And you are really annoying.”

 

“Do you realize that it was my first battle ever?”

 

“You did pretty well.”

 

“Are you kidding me? I hid, I think I kicked someone, and shot arrows, nothing really glorious. I am sure you were amazing during your first battle.”

 

“I was indeed.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I mean it, you did great, some men would have pissed their pants. You did the only thing that mattered.”

 

Justin put his hands around his neck, “and what is that?”

 

Brian averted his eyes and caressed his shoulder, “you managed to stay alive until I could find you.”

 

When he glanced at the blond, Justin gave him a blinding smile. That fucking smile shouldn’t affect him so much. Justin shouldn’t affect him so much.

 

“Let’s go,” he declared and proceeded to move.

 

Justin looked at him confused, “no, not yet.” He then placed his hands on Brian’s shoulders to stop him from standing up.

 

“Justin, we have a dinner to attend.”

 

“And I want to stay a little bit longer,” he said putting his hands around Brian’s hips, curling up against the man.

 

“We can’t.”

 

“I want to, please Brian, just a bit longer.”

 

Brian relented and put his arms around him, pulling him closer if possible. “You are a brat, you know that?”

 

“Yes, thank you for the cuddle.”

 

“I don’t cuddle.”

 

“Thank you then, for putting your arms around me, holding me close, as a way of showing that you care about me.”

 

“Oh shut up.”

 

Justin laughed. “Did I say care? I mean you love me, you are crazy about me, you can’t live without me, every time I’m not nearby, you howl in desperation like a lonely wolf…..”

 

Brian shut him up the best way he could, he took his lips in a hot kiss.

 

 

***

 

Hunter strutted along the corridor with a bounce under his feet and a broad smile on his face, he couldn’t suppress, thinking of the night and the morning he had. It had been one of the best nights of his short life. He was wearing a nice tunic made with a fine material, perhaps cotton and trousers that fit him perfectly. He could easily get used to this sort of life. He had been bathed by his two night companions and had fun too. A servant walked by with household linen and he winked at her, she frowned and left quickly. He needed to find Blondie and thank him for the gift. He saw guards standing in front of a door, and thought perhaps they knew where he could find the young man.

 

“Hey man, do you know where I can find Justin?” he asked standing in front of one of the guards.

 

The man didn’t say anything, and his eyes remained focused on the wall behind Hunter, not giving any indication that he had heard him or that he was even going to answer.

 

“Are you deaf?” Hunter said, seeing that the man kept ignoring him.

 

The man didn’t answer, so Hunter went to his colleague.

 

“Hello?” Hunter said waving his left hand in front of the man, “I just want to know where Justin is.”

 

The man like his colleague didn’t even glance at him.

 

“Hey that’s fucking rude,” Hunter exclaimed. “Why can’t you just answer the fucking question?”

 

He heard a laugh behind him. Hunter turned to see a young woman with curly hair.

 

“They are forbidden to talk to anyone while on duty, don’t waste your breath, they are not going to answer,” she informed him.

 

Hunter sighed, “I see.”

 

“You must be Hunter,” she held out her hand, “I’m Daphne.”

 

Hunter smiled and took it, “nice to meet you.”

 

“I want to personally thank you for helping Tucker and Justin. Justin and I have been friends forever, he’s family. It was really nice what you did out there and brave.”

 

Hunter felt himself blush, “it was nothing, and anyone would have done the same,” he said scratching the back of his head.

 

She smiled, “I doubt it.”

 

Hunter just raised his shoulders, unable to hold her grateful gaze. He didn’t feel like he had done something extraordinary, he had just helped two fellows, and by saving their asses he had saved his in the process.

 

“You were looking for Justin, I’m afraid he’s occupied at the moment,” Daphne said with a glint in her eyes, and Hunter wondered what the blond was up to.

 

“No worries, do you know where I can find Tucker, I want to know how’s doing.”

 

“I’m heading that way, I will escort you.”

 

“Escort me? Thank you kind lady, that would be nice,” he declared offering her his arm.

 

She laughed and took it and they went down the corridor.

 

“So how did you find yourself in that forest, facing the Piuses?” Daphne asked.

 

“Would you believe me if I told you that it all started with my mother destroying my bedroom door?”

 

She gave him a puzzled look and he had to smile, and then he proceeded to tell her everything about his very very bad day which started with an errand.

 

 

***

 

“Here we are,” Daphne said when they finally reached Tucker’s room. “I have to go supervise the packing.”

 

“Packing?”

 

“We are leaving tomorrow morning.”

 

“We?”

 

“Well, I think that Tucker will remain here for a while.”

 

Yes, he doubted that in his state he could handle any travelling.

 

“I will see you at dinner,” Daphne said before leaving.

 

Hunter knocked on the door and waited to be invited in. He opened the door after the man allowed him to do so. Tucker was awake and he was sitting on his bed, nibbling a piece of bread, he smiled at him when he entered, apparently happy to have a visitor.  

 

“Hey Tuck, you look so much better than the last time I saw you,” he gestured towards his wounds, “you know without all those arrows in your body, you don’t have this, I’m going to die look on you anymore, good for you man.”

 

Tucker smiled, “thank you Hunter,” he said putting the bread down, “take a seat.”

 

Hunter choose the seat closest to the bed, “how is your leg?”

 

“Let’s say that it will be a work in progress.”

 

“Daphne said that you will be staying here for a while.”

 

“I can’t really travel for now, the healer is afraid that it could reopen the wounds.”

 

“That sucks.”

 

“Hunter, you know, I mean what I said, about helping you…..”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“But I want to, tell you what? Why don’t we help each other out? I will need someone to help me while I’m recovering running errands, writing missives….” He frowned, “you do know how to read and write, right?”

 

“Yes, I do, Mar taught me. She said it was useless to be good looking if I was as dumb as a rock.”

 

“Good, when I’m recovered, I will teach you my skills, and with those skills, you will never go hungry.”

 

“Why would you help a complete stranger?”

 

“Why did you help us?”

 

“You needed help and I was a bit bored?”

 

Tucker smiled, “same here. I will be stuck in this bed for a while.”

 

Hunter looked down for a second, “you said you will help me find Mar.”

 

“I will, but before that we will need to make you a man she will be proud of. And I think she needs time to deal with what made her leave.”

 

Hunter grinned, the future looked brighter. “I will work hard I promise, I will be worthy of the help and kindness you are showing me. I promise, and I always keep my promises. You can ask anyone back home. I even ended up naked once because I had promised a friend my clothes.”

 

“Hunter, I live in Liberty, you will have to leave your village, your home, and it will not be easy.”

 

“Trust me I’m ready. I’m in a middle of a love triangle with a brother and sister and now they both want me dead. I need to leave. And my mom doesn’t need me anymore, and I can swear she has something going on with the butcher. He keeps smiling at her and she blushes like a girl, just disgusting.”

 

Tucker laughed, “Good, I just need to have the king’s permission, I will try to get his approval today, since he’s leaving tomorrow.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I work for him, so I need the King’s approval to get you into his house and ask for an allowance for you as an apprentice.”

 

Hunter’s eyes widened, “I will get P-PAID?” He stuttered. “Like in real coins, just for me?”

 

Tucker took a notebook he had on his bedside table and started writing something on it.

 

“Of course, but don’t expect a fortune, it’s a really small allowance and if you spend it on whores and wine, I’m confiscating it until the end of your apprenticeship.”

 

Hunter shook his head in wonder, “I have never been paid in coins before.”

 

He was glad that he was going to get an allowance, because he didn’t want to use Mar’s money. He was going to return it to her, the next time he would see her, and tell her….He didn’t know yet what he would say exactly, but he would think of something.

 

“You said the King is leaving tomorrow? You mean the King of Megarit, he’s here? Under this roof?”

 

“Yes, to all your questions.”

 

“You know that I would love to meet him, and tell him what I think of the way he rules this kingdom. He should keep an eye on his governors, and those fucking villages’ chieftains. Mine is a son of a bitch, who’s always trying to scam everyone, and he has those goons, who beat the shit out of people who don’t bend to his rules.  And what is the man doing about that? Nothing. I thought he would be better than his father, but I don’t see any change coming. I have heard that the Fucker got himself a hot piece of blond ass, and he’s so obsessed with him that they spend their time fucking.”

 

Hunter realized that Tucker’s eyes had widened and he was watching behind him. He turned around to see Brian and Justin standing in front of the door.

 

“Hello guys,” he smiled, happy to see them. “I was just telling Tuck what I would say to the King, if I ever meet him.”

 

Justin was glancing nervously at Brian, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately without uttering a word. Brian was looking at him placidly. Hunter turned to Tucker, who had a look of sheer shock on his face.

 

“What?” Hunter asking looking back and forth at both men.

 

“I’m sorry...” Tucker started, “he…I thought he knew….Gods, please don’t…..he’s young and….I’m so sorry.”

 

Hunter was confused.

 

“Yes, Brian,” Justin added. “It’s my fault, I should have told him, I thought someone had told him, please don’t jail him. It’s kind of funny.” Brian glared at him. “I mean not funny funny, but….You get my meaning.”

 

“No, I don’t,” Brian let him know.

 

Tucker looked at Brian, “he helped us, please show mercy.”

 

He was fucking confused, what the fuck was going on?

 

“You can talk to me, I’m right in front of you,” Brian declared with a serious tone.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m the Fucker”, then he pointed at Justin, “and this is the hot piece of blond ass.”

 

He blinked rapidly and swallowed, “Oh FUCK!”

 

***

 

Hunter sat and then he abruptly stood up, rubbing his forehead. The King’s visit had been short, the time for him to enquire about Tucker’s health. He had promised the man that he would come back and they would talk more. During the King’s visit Hunter had retreated to the back of the room, trying to glue himself to the wall and disappear completely. Before leaving the King hadn’t glanced at him, but Justin had given him a reassuring smile. But it didn’t mean that he was out of trouble.

 

“Calm down,” he heard Tucker say.

 

“I can’t. I CALLED THE KING OF MEGARIT A FUCKER.”

 

“Stop yelling,” Tucker said.

 

Hunter kept pacing in Tucker’s small room, not really listening.

 

“And I call, Jus…I mean the prince a piece of blond boy ass. What the fuck? WHY NOBODY TOLD ME?”

 

“I don’t know if you noticed, but everyone was a bit busy with the attack, my injuries, and the prince’s fever.”

 

“At first I thought he was your boyfriend, and Justin…the Prince never mentioned the  

King, just Brian.”

 

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault.”

 

Hunter turned to him, pointing an accusing finger, “NO, it’s yours.”

 

“Mine?”

 

“You should have said something while I was pouring my heart to you, like, hey hunter, I work for the King and blondie here, he’s going to be the fucking Vice-King of Megarit. You had plenty of time to let me know. He sent me creatures of pleasure, like…wonderful ones. Now he’s going to send his guards in my room to beat the shit out of me, so they can bring him back my balls. I want to keep my balls.”

 

“It’s not the King’s style, he would do the beating himself.”

 

Hunter froze, “WHAT?”

 

Tucker grinned and raised his uninjured hand, “I’m kidding.”

 

“It’s not funny, Tuck, oh fuck. I’m so screwed.”

 

“No you are not, he didn’t forget that you helped us.”

 

“That’s the only reason why I’m alive right now, I heard that Kinney’s have a selective memory, he could forget that.”

 

“He will not.”

 

Hunter bit his lower lip, “can I sleep in your room?”

 

Tucker snorted, “Why?”

 

“I’m alone in mine.”

 

“And? I’m not your mommy.”

 

“I doubt I will be able to sleep until I know they have left,” he lamented.

 

There was a knock at the door, a servant entered the room after being invited.

 

“His majesty requests the man known as Hunter to join the host, the guests, his highness, and himself in the dining hall.”

 

“I’m not hungry,” Hunter declared quickly, “I’m quite fine. I mean who needs to eat, it’s overrated. I’m sure I can go a day or two without eating. I never tried it, but I heard it’s good for your body, to clean it. Everyone needs to be clean.”

 

“Stop rambling, don’t be silly, he’s not going to do anything in front of the guests.”

 

Hunter grabbed his head, “what if he wants to feed me to the wolves or something, didn’t think about that, did you? Maybe he wants me so I could be the entertainment.”

 

“Hunter, the King hates when people make him wait, man up and go.”

 

Hunter gulped and looked at Tucker before leaving the room.

 

“If I don’t come back, please, please, even if you hear that I peed my pants, and cried like a little girl, begging for my life, when you will retell the story to my mother, tell her that I was brave.”

 

Tucker shook his head laughing, and he threw him a pillow, “go, you idiot.”

 

***

 

**_Lowlands, The merry Inn, Near Alagar._ **

****

“What did you just say?” Dijon exclaimed. “He will bring the end of the world? I’m sure I didn’t hear you correctly, right?”

 

“No, that’s what I said.”

 

“That child will bring the end of the world?”

 

“According to Llewellyn, yes and I believe it, I know it.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” Dijon wondered.

 

“You didn’t read that prophecy, I did, every single event on Llewelyn’s prophecy happened, from bad harvest, to wars or death of monarchs, it all came true, so it’s the truth.”

 

Dijon shook his head, “this is insane. So it’s possible that Black Jack, Stockwell, and others that we don’t know anything about, when they killed everyone in Alagar they were actually trying to prevent the childbirth?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“I’m confused, I mean I hate Black Jack and Stockwell, but if you ignore the means, the way they did it, perhaps they thought that they were trying to save the world?” Dijon asked not really fully convinced by the men’s altruism.

 

Todd did something Dijon didn’t expect, he slapped him behind the head.

 

“Ouch. Why did you do that for?” Dijon asked.

 

Todd sighed, “you have been gifted under the belt, I presume that the gods had to be less generous with your brain.”

 

Dijon smiled at the allusion of his big organ, then frowned when he understood that he was being insulted, “hey,” he said.

 

Todd smiled, “yes, too slow.”

 

“Stop making fun of me, it’s easy to be the clever one in the room when you have most of the answers.”

 

“To be honest, I too wondered for a full minute, if it was an altruistic act, but do you really think that Black Jack and Stockwell were trying to save the world?”

 

Dijon sighed, “I don’t think so, and if the world was burning they would probably have a hand in it.”

 

“Certainly,” Todd corrected.

 

“But if they didn’t kill people for the greater good why did they do it?”

 

“I’m not sure but I do believe that it’s all connected to Llewelyn’s last prophecy, the Lineage.”

 

“The one which disappeared.”

 

Todd simply nodded.

 

“Rumour has it that in that prophecy, he talks about the end of the world. But several scholars interpreted it as the end of the world as we know it.”

 

“A new order?”

 

“Maybe a new order which would perhaps not be to men like Stockwell’s advantage. But at this point it’s only a speculation, who knows why they wanted to prevent the birth of that child. We don’t know for sure, and there is no one to ask for answers.”

 

“So, we could either die or live in a new society, one which could be bad or good.”

 

“It could also be both, imagine if there are survivors, they will have to live in a new society ruled by fear, oppression or tyranny.”

 

“Fuck. So what do we do now? You are the guide on this mission.”

 

“We need to find answers, but I don’t know where to start or where to look for them.”   

 

Todd frowned and Dijon’s forehead puckered, placing his legs on the chair next to him, both trying to come out with ideas or a plan.

 

After a few seconds the clerk sighed, playing with his small pencil, then his eyes lit up, “what about the Dark Fo…?

 

“The one where people disappear?” Dijon interrupted.  “The one that according to you killed Niall and his men? That same beautiful and peaceful forest?”

 

“Yes, you have a point. We could also look for Dana, she left the village alive, and she gave birth to the descendant.”

 

“You want to find a girl who disappeared almost 20 years ago, who probably had to hide, conceal her true identity, maybe change her name? It will be like chasing a ghost.”

 

“Do you have a better suggestion, Dijon?”

 

The taller man shrugged.

 

“These are the best options we have if we want to find answers.”

 

“Then I will let you chose and if it leads us to hell, I will know who to blame.”

 

Todd grinned and went to his bags and retrieved a coin, “we should let fate decide.”

 

Dijon snorted, “I don’t believe in fate, I believe in great swords, shields and good legs to run from an insuperable danger.”

 

Todd smiled sweetly, “please?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Heads for the Dark Forest or tails for Dana?” Todd asked.

 

“A ghost or the unknown, this mission is getting weirder and weirder.”

 

Todd tossed the coin into the air, caught it and slammed it on his left hand. When he revealed it, he heard Dijon swear.

 

“This is going to be so much fun,” the man of arms declared without enthusiasm.

 

 

***

 

Todd lay in bed eyes open unable to sleep, near him, Dijon was peacefully snoring, if only he could fall asleep so easily. After talking about what they intended to do, it had been time for more pleasurable activities. Dijon was amazing in bed and it had helped relieve the tension and he had forgotten for a while his quest or should he say his duty.

 

There were so many things that remained a mystery, and Llewelyn’s book had revealed all its secrets. He was convinced that the last part of the book contained a lot of answers, but it was impossible to translate. It had been written in a language he didn’t understand, perhaps it was a dialect he didn’t know. He had reproduced a few words and showed them to a couple of linguists, who hadn’t been able to identify the language. According to them it was not a language known to mankind, maybe it was a code. It didn’t make any sense, why give him a book when he couldn’t translate the most crucial part. Every single day he had wondered why him? Why the chieftain of Alagar had given it to him? Had he known what was going to happen?  

 

He still remembered like it was yesterday, on his last day in Alagar, Emil the chieftain had handed him a gift, a beautiful writing slope. It was for his future travels, he had said. The exquisite object was made with pine and oak, and had a carved knotwork on it. It smelled of varnish and beeswax, till this day, which was used to protect the wood. He had never received such a magnificent present. He had been shocked, after all the man had done for his father and himself, he should be the one handing him gifts.

 

He had confided to their host that he wanted to be a clerk, the best scribe on earth. Emil had made him promise that he would only use the slope once he would be a clerk. Grateful beyond words and happy he had promised and sworn on his life and on his parents. For that present, for that man, he would have promised anything.

 

When he had heard about Alagar he had cried for days, and he had often looked at the writing slope, remembering the day he had received it. He had been tempted to use it, but he had made a promise to a man and he intended to keep it, even if he had left the world of the living.

 

It was only years later after his first position at court as a clerk that he had started using the writing slope. The first time he had written something on it was with a trembling hand. He had noticed the words engraved on one of the slope’s sides, and those word had been his motto, ‘The truth shines even in the darkness, follow the light.’

 

A year after he had started looking at what had occurred in Alagar, he had made a surprising discovery. It had been a difficult morning, where he had had more questions than answers, he was depressed and tired. He had gazed at his writing slope remembering those days in Alagar. Todd had noticed a scratch inside the slope, when he had examined it further he had realized that it had a false bottom. With great precaution and the help of various utensils he had managed to take away the false bottom. And there it was in a cloth, Llewellyn’s last manuscript, the Lineage. He couldn’t believe his eyes. All those years, all this time it was there in front of him. Just like the star had been right in front of him, who knew, perhaps for weeks.

 

Emil had wanted him to have the book, perhaps he had sensed that something was coming, and he had left it to him, a little kid, one of his people’s inheritance, the key. ‘The truth shines even in the darkness,’ he had realized that it didn’t only mean something about hope, but it was also about finding answers even in the most difficult places and times. Because the light was the truth, look for the truth even in the darkness, because it can’t remain hidden.

 

He suddenly straightened up “oh fuck,” he exclaimed.

 

Dijon who was sleeping next to him woke up and grabbed the dagger under his pillow and looked around in the room. Seeing nothing threatening, he turned to Todd.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Todd climbed out of bed, pacing the room. “I’m an idiot Dijon with a tendency of not seeing what is right in front of me, and he knew it, and the answer was there from the beginning.”

 

“You don’t make any sense, I’m too tired to try to understand what you are trying to say.”

 

“ _The truth shines even in the darkness, follow the light._ ’ From the beginning it was there, the star, it was all about the star. The star is the only tangible proof that we have and it’s there right in front of us. I’m a damn idiot Dijon.”

 

“Are you saying what I think you are saying? You want us to follow the star?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

 

Todd laughed and jumped on the bed, putting his hands on the man’s shoulders, “don’t you see it? That star is the answer, it appeared suddenly. This star, my dear Dijon could lead us to her, to the descendant, to answers.”

 

“Following a star? You are out of your mind.”

 

“Don’t worry, we are not going to follow the star, like two fools, we are going first to see someone who knows everything about stars.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

***

 

**_The pleasure house Libations, in Liberty, Kingdom of Megarit._ **

****

Tristan had been left alone in the room for an hour to process everything he had been told. After pondering his decision, he had made up his mind, and was ready to announce it to his host.

 

He heard a door open behind him, when he turned Lord Corden was there. “So what will it be Lord Tristan of the Abbotts?”

 

Tristan smiled, “you are a very convincing man, Lord Corden.”

 

“The truth is always convincing, son.”

 

“I say, yes,” he said holding his hand out for Lord Corden, and both men shook hands.

 

The older man smiled at him warmly, “then welcome into the Order, Lord Tristan of the Abbotts, we are honoured to have you among our members.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****To whom it may concern (Thank goodness – many readers get it)***
> 
> Today, I’m not going to take the high road, damn it, not after I was inundated with too many frustrating messages (through the website) and emails. I’m usually really excited to post a new chapter but this time, not so much. It’s sad and frustrating, but I find it necessary to remind some readers, who tend to forget, that this story is a hobby for me. I write it because I enjoy writing it; when I have the time, it’s a passion. But as any hobby, it doesn’t take precedence over my paid job, the one which pay the bills, which I am bloody passionate about too. I enjoy teaching. This year on top of my teaching, I’m involved in three projects, and one of them is to help pupils with learning disabilities and I freaking love it. I don’t count my hours for them, because there is nothing more wonderful, satisfying than seeing the pupils ‘smile when their efforts are rewarded. The King’s will can’t win over them. 
> 
> Writing is time consuming, the story, the chapter, the structure doesn’t come to you in a dream. Like any creation it takes work, hard work, above all when you regularly write +9000 words and you have been stupid enough to create a brand new word. For mine there are researches to do, and English not being my first language doesn’t make things easy. It’s not like I have someone translating things for me. It will be easier and quicker for me to write it in French. Also I only solicit my beta for a reading of the chapter before posting it. She kindly looks for any grammatical, spelling and any “frenchness” left. Before sending to her I take more time, checking and double checking, because I don’t want to burden her. She has also a busy RL, and stories to write too, and being a beta takes time. And she always finds the time to motivate me. I know that I’m not writing the future Nobel Prize in literature, but out of respect for you and for myself too, I’m doing it with seriousness, and that takes time too. 
> 
> And yes, just like you, I’m a reader too, I can put myself in your shoes, I’m you. So I know how it feels when you have to wait, for an update and you are dying to find out what is going to happen. I know how it feels after reading a great piece you find out the story has been abandoned. And yes, I feel guilty, when I realize that it’s been a long time since I posted something. I don’t go out of my way to make you wait, to “make you suffer,” “to kill you,” “to ignore you.” It’s not done on purpose. It will be so freaking easy, to just delete the story and write it when I feel like it, or put it on hiatus for a year or two. But here I am, after +270000 words, what does it tell you?
> 
> So I’m sorry, I will be tired, I will take longer to post, RL often ruins my schedule, but I want to finish this story, I want to see it end. In a perfect world I could dedicate the same amount of time to each passion, but it’s impossible. Those people who forget that I have to work and have a RL, they only send emails/contact you to vent their frustration and impatience. You can be sure that once the chapter is posted, you never hear from them. They get their fix and you don’t exist anymore, until the next “nice” email you receive. At this point I don’t really think they see writers as actual human beings, otherwise they wouldn’t speak to me, us, like lackeys, and I’m sick of it. I still don’t know how they think it’s helping anything, because of course annoyed writers tend to write quicker. And I lose time again, answering them (because I’m stupid and I think it’s polite to reply). They also seem to ignore that it’s always possible to express impatience/frustration by still remaining courteous. 
> 
> Here are examples of polite messages/comments/emails to send/post when you are impatient to get an update.  
> “Hi! (Yes greeting someone, it’s polite, and it shows that we are not animals).  
> It’s been a long time since the last chapter. I hope you can update soon.” Anonymous readers with manners.  
> Second example for those who like to be concise.  
> “Hi! Plz update soon, thx.”  
> Anonymous readers with manners but in a hurry/or born after 1998?
> 
> You really don’t need to be an As******* to someone who gives you something for free.
> 
> Have a great weekend and a great week! 
> 
> Sorcha.


	38. While We Are Still Insouciant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I am deeply sorry for the wait, I will do better in the future, thank you for your comments, I replied to everyone of them, if I didn't please let me know. Thank you very much for your incredible support. I can't find the words*  
> **Many thanks to my beta, Janet: Confused_bliss**  
> ***I see this chapter as a sort of interlude, lighter than the one to come *evil smile*  
> ****Important note at the end (I swear it's not a complaint or the end of this tale).****  
> PS: Dear Hyang welcome to Megarit!!!!  
> I don't care if it's too late but happy new Year!!! There are still 8 months left in 2018

**_Caldell, Kingdom of Presus, months ago._ **

****

****

Justin entered the gallery, which possessed an impressive high ceiling and was illuminated by many candles. Keeping this place lighted had to cost a fortune, but by the size of the villa and its many possessions, it was obvious that the owner didn’t need to worry about finances.

 

Justin was amazed by all the beautiful statues. He was grateful to his overly attentive host for bringing him here. He had been quite skeptical when the man had offered to show him where the incredible masterpieces were. Justin knew it was probably an excuse to find himself alone with him. The young man had a dagger in his boot, if the man became too insistent, and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Lord Bering was not devoid of charms though, he was quite elegant, with his perfectly groomed white hair and a pencil moustache, however the man was twice his age... probably more.

 

Seeing this place, it seemed to Justin that the man was probably one of those originals, who enjoyed collecting arts, jewelry and also people.

 

Justin walked further into the room looking at a magnificent sculpture, a bronze representing a horse galloping, with the wind in its mane. The horse seemed so alive.   

 

Justin immediately turned to his host, “It’s Albinoni,” he voiced in awe.

 

“The one and only.”

 

Justin approached the sculpture, “I love his work.”

 

“You can touch it if you want,” the host suggested.

 

Justin noticed the man’s encouraging smile and did so, outstretching his hand, touching lightly with the tips of his fingers, the horse’s detailed mane.

 

Lord Bering moved closer too, “can you imagine that it had been done over two centuries ago, without all the means we have today? It took him years to make it. Do you know the story behind this piece?”

 

Justin shook his head, letting his hand travel to the animal’s cold flank.

 

“He had been wounded during a battle, he was bedridden when he drew it. He didn’t know if he would be able to walk one day. During that time he used to watch wild horses through his room’s window every day. He wanted to be one of them.”

 

“Wild and free to run in the fields.”

 

“Indeed, he promised himself that when he would be able to walk, it would be the first thing that he would sculpt.”

 

“It’s so beautiful and powerful. It looks like the horse is daring people to go wild too, break the chains of their life and claim their own freedom.”

 

“Justin, you just have one word to say and it’s yours,” the man told him.

 

Justin faced him, “it would be an outrageous gift Lord Bering, I’m just glad you showed it to me.” 

 

The older man took his hand, and Justin tried unsuccessfully to politely wiggle it back, “Justin…you would make me the happiest man on earth, if you told me that there was just a slight chance for me.”

 

It had been only the second time that they had met, once at Apollo’s and now, “Lord Bering, I’m flattered, but I can’t…….”

 

“Lord Bering,” a servant called coming into the room, “the Portwoods want to take their leave.” Justin was gratefully for the interruption, he didn’t want to be rude.

 

Lord Bering sighed and looked at Justin regretfully, “please, excuse me, I will be back shortly, in the meantime please enjoy my collection.”

 

Justin smiled, “I will.”

 

The older man left the room, and Justin remained on his own, grateful to be able to enjoy the pieces of art peacefully. With a hesitant hand he touched the horse again, but he jumped startled, when he heard someone behind him clearing their throat. When he turned around a young man was standing at a short distance.

 

Justin hadn’t seen him when they had entered the room, he was probably hidden behind one of the statues. He was tall and like most men in Presus he had long hair, it was thick, light golden brown, slightly reaching past his shoulders. The man had a stubble and beautiful green eyes.

 

Those eyes were the kind people called dangerous, too deep, too captivating, far too penetrating and probably holding many secrets. Justin’s fingers itched to draw him, his perfect cheekbones and jawline, he was an artist’s dream model. The stranger was looking at him with a smile which was tender and mocking at the same time.

 

“I was about to intervene, but apparently fate was on your side,” he declared, walking towards him with sure-footed purpose.

 

“I can assure you that I didn’t need any rescuing, I know how to handle this kind of situation.”

 

The stranger’s gaze shamelessly undressed him, and Justin felt the heat on his cheeks, “I’m sure you do,” the man stated lowering his voice. Those intense green eyes brought a lump to Justin’s throat and he gulped.

 

The stranger suddenly frowned, “I’m curious, is there a slight chance for our Lord Bering?”

 

“This is none of your business,” Justin let him know.

 

The man leaned forward, “you know, he’s a really wealthy man.”

 

Justin glared at him, and took a step back, “I don’t care about his wealth,” and he walked away going to another sculpture of a majestic owl pretending to find it particularly interesting. He heard the man following him. He stood just behind him and Justin could smell his perfumes, citrus and pine. Even if he was towering over him, Justin didn’t feel threatened, his presence was strangely reassuring when it shouldn’t be.

 

He felt his breath near his ear, “and what do you care about Justin?”

 

The way he said his name, like a caress, it made him shiver slightly.

 

Justin turned to face him, “I care about love. Don’t we all?”

 

The stranger smiled, “I have never seen you around, I would have remembered.”

 

Justin blushed and averted his eyes from the intensity of the stranger’s. “It doesn’t matter, I will be gone soon.”

 

The man theatrically brought a hand over his heart, “you just broke my heart.”

 

Despite himself Justin smiled, “I’m sure you will survive.”

 

“It is obvious that you are visiting us mere mortals and that soon the heavens will be calling upon you, to go back to your throne. But don’t leave hastily, first, please let me get a taste of paradise through your lips. If you do, you will never have a more devoted pilgrim. I will be on my knees every day worshiping at your altar.” 

 

Justin shook his head, “those words are not even yours, they are from Tristan and Joris.”  Also the way he said that part about worshiping at the altar sounded too sinful.  

 

The stranger smiled, “who can blame me for borrowing them? When I’m too heartbroken to find my own, since you are as beautiful as you are cruel.”

 

“Cruel?”

 

“Do I have to remind you that I’m the second heart tonight that you have broken?”

 

“I didn’t do such a thing. And what am I supposed to do? Accept all favours even if they displease me?

 

He grinned, “that’s what gods do?”

 

Justin crossed his arms, “I’m immune to flattery.”

 

“And I’m not immune to your beauty.”

 

Justin shook his head once again, “this is ridiculous.”

 

“This is love.”

 

Justin moved away, going towards another sculpture, when he realised it was one of two lovers caressing each other’s face, he immediately went to another one, while the stranger behind him laughed.

 

Justin stood in front of a painting of a winter scenery. He heard the man heading behind him, once again.

 

“Where are you from Justin?”

 

Justin’s eyes didn’t leave the painting. “If I tell you where I come from, are you going to leave me alone?”

 

“You can try.”

 

“I’m from Megarit, satisfied?”

 

“Not in the slightest. A Megarian, where exactly?”

 

“The Lowlands.”

 

“I have heard that Lowlanders are proud, stubborn and……”

 

“And?”

 

“Incredibly beautiful.”

 

“I’m still immune to flattery.”

 

The taller man chuckled, “since when stating the truth is a form of flattery.”

 

Justin let out a heavy sigh in exasperation and moved to another piece, a bust.

 

“And you are particularly beautiful, when you are frustrated.”

 

Justin glared at him and then went back to observe the bust of a woman with a crown of flowers.

 

“Tell me Justin, what is your last name?”

 

Justin turned around, “I’m not going to divulge anything, to a stranger who hasn’t even introduced himself.”

 

The man immediately held out his hand, “I’m Desmond.”

 

Justin hesitated a second then took it, “nice to meet you Desmond.” The way Desmond’s fingers wrapped around his hand felt like a more intimate embrace.

 

“Now that we are better acquainted, what about spending some time together.”

 

Justin withdraw his hand from his straight away, “no thank you.”

 

“What? Why not? I’m a charming guy.”

 

“Good for you, but I’m not interested.”

 

“You are wounding me.”

 

“Does this little act work with others?”

 

“I don’t know; I never had to be so persistent, most of the time I just have to smile and men and women fall into my arms.”

 

Justin laughed, “not only are you impossible, but you are conceited too.”

 

“I have a couple of qualities, you will discover them, if you spend some time with me. Come on Justin, I will show you around. Caldell is a wonderful city full of hidden treasures, you can’t go back to Megarit without visiting them. And you will have the best guide.”

 

Justin considered it. Why not? He would ask Daphne, one of the stable boys to join them, and Vico of course. “We will not be alone.”

 

“I understand. We will be, once you trust me.”

 

“And far too confident.”

 

They heard a sound coming from the door, Desmond grabbed his hand and dragged him behind thick curtains in an alcove. There in the darkness, the man placed his finger on Justin’s lips to silence his protestations. On the other side of the curtains, Justin heard footsteps and then Lord Bering’s voice, calling Justin’s name. When the man didn’t get any answer, they heard his retreating footsteps.

 

Their eyes locked, and Justin’s heart beat quicker. Desmond caressed his lips with his thumb and smiled at him. “I just saved you from an unwanted suitor.”

 

Justin took a step back, “who will save me from you?”

 

Desmond grinned, his eyes on Justin’s lips. “I desperately want to kiss you Justin, but not here, not behind a curtain, in the twilight. It has to be in bright daylight, when the sun touches your face reverently.” He then took Justin’s hand and kissed his palm, “I have to go, meet me at the river tomorrow at noon, in front of the fallen oaks,” and then the man went out.

 

“I’m not meeting you anywhere and stop quoting Tristan and Joris,” Justin shouted after him. But Desmond was already gone.

 

 

***

 

**_Kingdom of Telian miles away from the Fortress of Halban._ **

****

Justin was laying on the couch in the litiere, his hands around his stomach groaning every time the road was rough. He felt like he was seasick, in a small and broken boat, during a terrible tempest. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the wave of nausea to end.

 

Haydar had warned him that for bearers the nausea started at the very first stage of pregnancy and was in most cases particularly unpleasant. The healer had said that it was a sign that the child was in good health. After all Justin was the one who wanted evidence that the little one was fine, well the baby was showing him how fine it was.

 

They were about to leave the camp, when he had felt nauseous, he had tried to hide it. He didn’t want Daphne to find out that he had taken the tonic but had forgotten to take the remedy for his morning sickness. But of course she was too perspicacious and had noticed that something was wrong and deduced that he hadn’t taken his medicine as promised.

 

That morning when she had brought him the remedy with tea, a crisis had occurred in the loading of Justin’s trunks and she had gone to handle it. He had assured her that he was going to take care of his own health and take the medicine.

 

He had been busy and told himself that he was going to take it later.

 

“You only have yourself to blame, Justin,” Daphne commented, placing a cold wet cloth on his forehead. “You only had one thing to do, you promised me that you would take your remedy this morning.

 

“I told you, I forgot.”

 

“You are always the one complaining that you are able to take care of yourself and look what happened,” Daphne continuing her flow of blame.

 

“It’s not his fault,” Dalia said, “he was probably distracted by Master Brian.”

 

Rosa sighed, “cocks are so distracting, above all the big ones.”

 

Justin groaned louder and this time it was not because of the chaotic roads. “Didn’t we have a talk about you two being more ladylike?”

 

“But it’s only when we are in public, master Sunshine, among us we can talk freely, you didn’t say anything about being ladylike among our friends,” Dalia explained.

 

“Why can’t he take the remedy now?” Rosa asked frowning.

 

“He tried before we left but he threw up, he’s supposed to take it every morning as soon as he wakes up; before feeling nauseous,” Daphne replied.

 

“Perhaps he should try eating something,” Emmett offered, he opened a basket containing food. “There are bread and some biscuits.”

 

“I don’t think I can eat anything right now,” Justin told him struggling to sit up gripping his stomach. “I don’t think my stomach could bear it.”

 

“You and the future master are going to be alright, aren’t you? Master Justin?” Rosa asked biting her lips, trying to hide her concerns.

 

“Of course,” Justin replied trying his best to offer a sincere smile.

 

He concealed a painful moan, he didn’t want to worry his travelling companions more than they were. They had been so ecstatic when he had told them about the pregnancy, making them promise to keep it a secret for now.

 

He had thought that it was better to let them know since they would be travelling in close proximity. He could get a cramp, feeling bad, he didn’t want to worry them, after the poisoning and the Piuses. Also, he didn’t like keeping secrets from the people he cared about.

 

He had expected the emotional Emmett to shed a tear or two, but all of them had been teary-eyed, above all the twins. Justin had been soon engulfed in hugs, receiving kisses and congratulations.

 

Brian and he hadn’t really talk about announcing it. It was always wise to wait for a couple of weeks, just in case, but he didn’t want to think about that. He wondered if Brian had told his friends. Justin wanted to let his father and his grandfather know, but he thought it would be better to announce such news in person. He would have to wait until they reach Liberty, but his father would only come for the coronation, probably weeks from now. He knew that once he told his grandfather, he would for sure contact his father to let him know, he wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret.

 

The queasiness in his stomach increased and he closed his eyes and lips tightly.

 

“You really look pale Justin,” Cynthia observed. “Maybe we should ask for a little break, so you can have some fresh air.”

 

“No, I can wait until the next one, I’m fine, I just need….”

 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence and he was emptying his stomach in a jar near the couch, wondering once again how he could still vomit when his stomach was empty.

 

 

***

 

It was late afternoon and the sun was still high, but a cool breeze was rustling the grass and dry leaves were scraping along the ground. Brian instinctively adjusted his cloak around Justin’s shoulders and tightened his hold on the young man.

 

They were sitting against an old oak, on a small hill. Brian had Justin’s left arm in his hand, as he put a pressure on the inside of his wrist with his thumb for a couple of seconds, stopped and did it again. Haydar had taught him the movement saying that it was supposed to relieve the young man from his nausea.

 

Justin had his other hand above his eyes, to protect them from the sun, he was looking attentively at the mountains. After a while, he sighed in frustration, “I can’t see it Brian.”  

 

Brian took the hand he was holding, and placing it in his, he pointed them at the horizon, “from the point of the highest mountain, you go south, east and then slightly west and there it is.”

 

“That? That little thing is the fortress?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I am amazed how you can even see it, since it’s the same colour as the mountain, and where are the villages?”

 

“You can’t see them from here.”

 

“How can we get there tomorrow?”

 

“We will cut through the forest, there is a shortcut, and it is not that far actually.”

 

Brian resumed his pressure points on Justin’s wrist. He wanted to go to that fucking fortress as much as he wanted to be thunderstruck. He would make sure that their visit was short.

 

Justin started stroking Brian’s leg absent-mindedly, humming at the same time.

 

“What are you humming?”

 

“It’s an old song from the Lowlands, about the snow. I love the snow.”

 

“I thought you were a child of spring.”

 

Justin looked up at him and gave him one of his blinding smiles, “you remember that.”

 

“I just have a good memory,” Brian immediately argued.

 

The young man had the audacity to laugh, “you are so sweet, Brian.”

 

Brian raised his eyes upwards, “how are you feeling?” He asked.

 

At some point, Brian had halted their progression, to join Justin in the litiere for a while. He had barely put a foot in that the twins were rushing towards him, telling him that Justin was not feeling well and that it was his fault for distracting him with his stick.

 

He had put an end to their nonsense, to check on Justin himself, who was as white as the shirt he was wearing and was slightly massaging his stomach.

 

Brian had been pissed, asking why the fuck, nobody had told him that Justin had been ill. He had asked for a break, for Haydar to check on the blonde, despite Justin’s weak protestations that he was fine. Haydar had made a new remedy and taught Brian to calm the nausea. He was grateful for the healer teaching him that, he felt completely useless watching Justin suffer, and he hated feeling powerless. He needed to do something to help him and yelling at anyone was not really useful. It was also according to Justin really rude, because of course despite his sickness Justin had found the time to lecture him on his manners.

 

After that Brian had decided that it was time for some peace and quiet. He had enough of people fawning over Justin. He had dragged Justin up the hill, with two guards following at a safe distance.

 

Justin snuggled against Brian and sighed, “I’m feeling so much better.”

 

That was true, Justin didn’t feel nauseous or like a battle was occurring in his stomach and he didn’t feel the need to run to the nearest jar to empty his stomach. It was probably thanks to Haydar’s remedy and the pressure points on his wrist. He grabbed Brian’s hand which was helping him and interlaced their fingers.

 

“Thank you, it really helped,” he said kissing the older man’s hand.

 

“We can postpone our meeting with Queen bitch,” Brian suggested.

 

“Brian, stop calling her that, and it’s unnecessary, I told you, I’m perfectly fine,” He looked up at the man, and smiled. “Are you sure that you are not just looking for an excuse for yourself?”

 

“Who could blame me? You don’t know her, I do. She is insufferable, always scheming and manipulating. She hates me Justin, and I don’t want her to take it out on you.”

 

Justin turned in Brian’s arms to face him.

 

“Brian I can look after myself. I have to, I’m going to be the Vice-King of Megarit, and I will have to face Kings or Queens, some more malevolent than others.”

 

“Just don’t trust her and don’t fall for her innocent act.”

 

“I will not.”

 

Brian tucked behind Justin’s ear, locks of blonde hair that the breeze had blown across the younger man’s eyes. “There are several dignitaries from other kingdoms, who will attend,” Brian announced.

 

“By the way, what is the reason of this little gathering?”

 

“Her birthday celebrations, making alliances and being a pain in the ass.”

 

“Why didn’t she celebrate it in her own kingdom, well you know what I mean?”

 

“It’s a tradition for the Queens of Shamsra to celebrate their thirtieth birthday in the fortress, it’s supposed to bring them luck or shit like that.”

 

“What gift are we bringing?”

 

“I don’t know and I don’t care.”

 

Justin grinned, “it means that you didn’t choose it, which is not a bad thing.”

 

“I wanted to gift her a snake, but apparently it would have sent the wrong message.”

 

Justin laughed, “Brian she can’t be that bad.”

 

“Don’t underestimate her, she is good at finding people’s weaknesses and exploiting them for her own amusement.”

 

“The negotiations with her will be interesting.”

 

“She needs that treaty too, as long as she doesn’t find out that we need it more than she does, you should be fine, otherwise that bitch could ask for our first born.”

 

Justin sighed, “Brian please mind your language.”

 

“Ben has learned that Stockwell’s son-in-law will be present as his representative.”

 

“He is sending a representative? I thought they couldn’t stand each other and there were no ambassadors from Goria in Shamsra and vice-versa?”

 

“They can’t and you are correct about the ambassadors, but he is trying to remain civil, the piece of shit doesn’t want to make nice himself, so he is sending a replacement. I wish I could do the same.”

 

“Have you ever met his son-in-law?”

 

“Never, but I have heard that he’s full of himself.”

 

“Hmm, it reminds me of someone I know.”

 

Brian raised his eyebrows suggestively, “I’m not the one who is usually full of me, you are.”

 

Justin threw his head and laughed heartily, “that was so so bad.” The brunet kept raising his eyebrows provocatively and Justin chuckled seeing his actions. “Stop it,” Justin told him pushing against his chest still laughing.

 

Brian enjoyed seeing him laughing, carefree, he grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him. It started as a soft kiss, a small caress, but quickly became more heated.

 

Soon Justin was straddling Brian, pulling him closer, his hands in the older man’s hair. They instinctively deepened the kiss in the same movement, their tongues dancing together.

 

“You taste like mint,” Brian commented, “and blackberries,” he added after kissing him again.

 

“Stolen blackberries from Haydar’s stock,” Justin grinned mischievously **.** “You taste like mead and….” He took a couple of seconds to think and then started nibbling at Brian’s lower lip before soothing the bites with a touch of his tongue, then he pushed it past Brian’s lips inside his mouth, caressing its walls. He pressed his groin against Brian’s, “and….lemon, I love lemon,” he beamed, and then proceeded to show him how much he liked it by kissing him hungrily.

 

“You know, in the Lowlands we believe that once one is pregnant sex is how you actually make every single part of your child,” Justin confided, before dropping chaste kisses on Brian’s lips. “Every time you have sex you create a part of your child.”

 

“That’s a very sensible tradition, Sunshine, and one that I believe in and like,” Brian smirked.

 

“I knew you would.”

 

“I can’t believe that you didn’t mention it sooner.” 

 

Brian’s hands travelled to Justin’s trousers and the man felt him pulled at the strings, and grabbed his member.

 

“Oh Gods,” Justin moaned.

 

Brian could feel the heat of Justin’s cock radiating into his hand. He started to stroke it lazily. It was so soft. His thumb moved over the crown of his cock, which was wet. Justin’s breathing increased, he closed his eyes, and licked his lips. While pleasuring him, Brian couldn’t resist nuzzling into Justin’s neck, the younger man smelled so good, so sweet, he licked and his teeth nipped at the pale skin. Brian started pulling the blonde’s trousers down, “let’s take this off.”

 

Justin came out of his sensual bubble, and looked around, slightly panicked, “here?”

 

“Yes, here,” the older man replied, kissing along his jawline. “We have to make our child every single limb, muscle and bone. You wouldn’t want our child to be missing a body part would you?”

 

Justin laughed, “I thought Lowlanders were too superstitious?”

 

“Precautionary principle,” Brian answered.

 

Justin looked around them once again, they were on the edge of the forest, facing a small clearing, with trees hiding them, “b-but Brian…anyone coming to look for us would be able to see us,” he said tone laced with worry and excitement.

 

Brian ran his fingers along the younger man’s cock, and Brian saw lust replace his concerns of being discovered.

 

“We can still protect your modesty with the cloak,” Brian offered. “Don’t you want to be full of me?” He asked biting at a sensitive spot on Justin’s neck. “Don’t you know duty comes first? And our duty to our son is sacred.”

 

Justin couldn’t help but chuckled, “or daughter.”

 

“Whatever,” Brian told him his hand giving his organ a quick tug.

 

Justin’s desire won and he stood up, immediately the cloak around his hips, Brian pulled his trousers and underwear down at the same time, and the young man raised a leg and then the other, so the older man could take off his boots, socks also. Brian threw Justin’s clothes on the side and impatiently opened the strings of his own trousers freeing his hard dripping shaft.

 

Justin smiled at Brian’s dexterity and quickness. It was obvious the man had done that before. Justin threw several glances behind them, as Brian took hold of his buttocks, pulling him towards him.

 

“Oh Gods,” Justin moaned when he felt Brian’s mouth on the tip of his manhood suckling. It made his legs go weak, he held the older man’s shoulder to keep his balance with one hand, while the other was keeping the large cloak around him. Justin was unable to control the whimpers and moans pouring out of his mouth, as Brian was taking more of him.

 

When he felt an oily finger penetrating him, then two he glanced down at Brian in surprise.

 

“What?” Brian said, “I’m always prepared.”

 

Justin laughed breathlessly and cried loudly at the dual sensations.

 

But Brian didn’t want him to come like that, so he pulled Justin onto his lap, lining his cock with Justin’s hole, holding its base to make things easier for the younger man. The blonde, hands on his shoulders, head thrown back and wet lips parted in a moan, started to sink down, unbelievably slow.

 

“Oh, Brian,” he gasped, when Brian leisurely moved his hips upwards with a grunt.

 

Brian’s hands settled on Justin’s hips, as the young man kept his descent on the brunet’s large member, with a sigh of pure pleasure, engulfing it in his hot channel. It felt so good. As Justin sank down, Brian grabbed his face to look at him, their expression mirroring the other, want and need. They both groaned when he was finally fully seated.

 

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Brian whispered.

 

Their warmed breath collided and they devoured each other’s mouth. Justin rocked down tentatively first and then he settled on a slow rhythm, making them both pant.

 

Justin then started to ride the man up and down. Hands holding tightly on his waist, his mouth locked on his neck, Brian was letting him control the rhythm.

 

The pressure, the heat started building in Justin’s body, and soon he was bouncing on Brian’s shaft, moaning loudly, each motion of pure bliss on the verge of sending him over the edge.

 

Brian started to push his hips upwards. He took hold of Justin’s organ and Justin knew that he was close, and he wanted them to come together. Brian pulled on his length, stroking it vigorously, Justin tried to delay his orgasm, but he couldn’t and he came with a loud cry of bliss exploding in Brian’s hand. Brian bucked his hips as he came deep in him with a guttural sound, and they shared a breathless kiss.

 

“We can be proud of ourselves, Sunshine, with fucks like that, our child will probably have more organs than needed,” Brian commented against his mouth.

Justin laughed, “you are incorrigible,” and then he took his lips for a passionate kiss.

 

 

***

 

**_Kingdom of Telian, the next morning, an hour from the Fortress of Halban._ **

****

In the small tent where they had gathered, Brian’s announcement to his friends was met with complete silence.

 

The King had an impression of déjà-vu. It reminded him of the time when he had told them that he was going to marry Justin, the only difference was the fact that instead of Michael, Melanie was present and this time Brandon was there.

 

Brian thought that his friends should know as soon as possible, so they could understand how Justin’s protection and comfort was crucial, and since Justin had told half of their entourage already, no need to keep the rest in the dark.

 

Theodore’s mouth was wild open once again, and Brian counted until three.

 

“Wow,” Drew exclaimed.

 

And there it was. Brian couldn’t help but groan when he saw Ted put a hand on his heart.

 

“So let’s just settle a few things, Drew don’t even say wow again and Theodore you are not going to have a heart attack,” Brian declared annoyingly.

 

Ted opened his mouth, but when Brian glared at him, he quickly closed it.

 

“Brian this is great news, congratulations,” Vic said with a warm smile and the older man gave him a hug.

 

“Thank you Vic.”

 

“Brian, you are going to be an amazing father,” Ben started, “this is……”

 

“Wow,” Drew said.

 

Since he was next to him, Brian punched his shoulder.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault, you keep dropping these news on us, and my brain needs time to process each time, hence the wows,” Drew informed him.

 

“I didn’t think that I will see the day where Brian fucking Kinney would be married and now he has a child on the way,” Melanie said. “What’s next faithfulness?” She laughed.

 

Brandon took a step forward and opened his mouth, but Brian shoved him backwards, “Don’t say anything or I swear I will have your balls,” Brian threatened.

 

Brandon laughed and raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

 

“What?” Melanie asked confused looking at the siblings.

 

Brandon, who had been threatened to stay silent proceeded with big gestures to mimic an answer, but Brian reached for his sword. Brandon took a step back laughing.  

 

“Usually doesn’t it take a certain time for bearers before…..you know?” Drew wondered stroking his chin.

 

“What do you expect, it’s Brian we are talking about, I’m sure he could have impregnated him, just by looking at him,” Melanie said.

 

They all laughed.

 

“That’s taking eye-fucking to the next level,” Drew commented.

 

Vic shook his head, “why does almost every conversation end up being about sex with you all?”

 

Drew snorted, “because we are healthy young men,” he waved towards Melanie “and woman.” He then turned to Brian, his hand on the man’s shoulder, with a proud smile, “well done brother, a new legend is born, Brian and the power of his seed.”

 

Vic groaned, slapping his forehead, while the other were laughing.

 

“When are you going to disclose the news officially?” Ben inquired.

 

Brian sighed, “I think it will be better after Justin’s coronation, what do you think?”

 

“It is a good time,” Vic said, “a celebration after another.”

 

“Justin’s aura with the people will reach its height,” Brandon mentioned. “That will make the Taylors so happy.”

 

Brian frowned, “Bran….”

 

“I said the Taylors, Bri, Justin is a Kinney now, from now on I will always give him the benefit of the doubt, but I will never trust the Taylors.”

 

“Fair enough,” Ben concluded.

 

“I’m going to be an uncle,” Drew declared, “a small being will look up to me. I will make him a small sword and we will play battle. And when he grows up I will teach him everything I know about fights and fucking.”

 

“It could be a girl,” Melanie voiced.

 

“So what? Same, for fucking and fights gender doesn’t matter, you would know,” Drew explained.

 

Melanie winced, “I’m sure Prince Justin would love for you to teach his child the art of being a slut.”

 

Drew snorted, “I’m not stupid I will put the blame on Theodore.”

 

“Hey!” The clerk exclaimed. “I would teach him more important skills.”

 

“Like what, the art of boredom?” Brian teased.

 

“No, calligraphy, I will even let him or her borrow one of my quills,” he replied happily, like it was the best reward in the world.

 

“I don’t know if it’s only me, but I feel suddenly old.” Drew stated looking at his friends.

 

“Nope,” Ben replied. “It’s like our time of insouciance is gone.”

 

“I’m the one having a child, all of you can still be carefree,” Brian reminded them.

 

“No, we are in all this together, we are having a child,” Brandon declared solemnly.

 

“That child is going to be so cute and he’s going to call me Uncle Teddy.”

 

Brian looked at his clerk and realised that his eyes were suspiciously wet.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Theodore?” Brian growled.

 

Ted’s chin trembled, and he cleared his throat, “I’m just h-happy, for you,” he said his voice cracking.

 

“Are you crying? You got to be fucking kidding me? If you are going to be sappy about it, I’m out of here,” Brian said leaving under a chorus of protestations, as Drew scolded Ted for ruining everything.

 

 

 

***

 

Justin looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied with his outfit. He was wearing black leather pants and high boots of the same colour. He had chosen a long black sleeveless leathern jerkin reaching his knees, cut close to the body, made with dark green velvet and with splits at the side. The twins’ work was lovely as usual, the jerkin was longer at the back, and underneath he had a white high collar shirt with cuffs embroidered with green floral patterns.

 

He let Rosa button the jerkin as Dalia was fixing the cuffs on his shirt.

 

“You look so…” Daphne started. “So….”

 

“I think the word is fuckable,” Rosa suggested.

 

From where he was sitting on the bed, playing with Britin, Emmett laughed at Daphne’s shocked expression.

 

“What?” Rosa exclaimed, “that’s the truth.”

 

“Master Sunshine always looks fuckable,” Dalia confirmed.

 

Justin adjusted his clothing, “I don’t want to look f…I don’t need people to lust after me, I need to make a good impression on the Queen, to look like someone she would negotiate with.”

 

He had had a nightmare last night, he was trying to explain to the Queen the importance of the treaty, but she had laughed in his face, telling him that she didn’t negotiate with children. He knew it was just a manifestation of his nervousness.

 

“Don’t worry, you look perfect, just like an important ambassador, with a great potential of fuckability,” Emmett added.

 

Daphne put some beeswax on his lips.

 

“Don’t I look a bit pale?” Justin wondered looking at his complexion critically.

 

“No, you have that perfect shade of alabaster,” Emmett reassured him, “that all men and women will envy you.”

 

“I can put some red powder on you,” Daphne offered.

 

“Or you can just think of what Brian and you were doing when you disappeared on the hill yesterday,” Emmett declared.

 

Justin cheeks reddened immediately.

 

“See, no need for any powder or artifice, now you look like the perfect blushing newlywed,” Emmett laughed.

 

Daphne placed his golden circlet on his head, “you look perfect.”

 

“Wait and see what we have been working on for his pregnancy,” Dalia said. “He will be the most fuckable pregnant being in the world.”

 

“Please don’t let Brian hear that,” Justin told her.

 

“We have designed those tunics, which are going to be perfect for you,” Rosa declared.

 

“And we also have things prepared for the baby,” Dalia said.

 

“Please don’t start for the baby yet,” Justin advised them. “It could bring a bad omen.”

 

“Master Brian wouldn’t let anything happen to you or the baby,” Rosa said confidently.  

 

“I’m not surprised he thinks he is a god, if everyone around him believes that,” Justin let them know. “I know he wouldn’t let anything happen to me or the baby, but life has a way of teaching us that we are mere mortals. It happened to me twice these past weeks.” Justin gently reached out to touch Rosa’s hand, “it’s a tradition in the Lowlands, to only make clothes for the baby once it is born, not before and I want to respect it,” he added.

 

“We understand, but what is the baby going to wear on his first day in this world, is he going to remain naked, only with sheets?” Rosa wondered.

 

“The child will wear his other father’s clothes for a couple of days,” Brian revealed. “I presume that I will have to sacrifice a silk shirt or two.”

 

Justin turned to him, “how do you know that?”

 

“Since someone told Cynthia that he was expecting, she keeps bothering me with traditions and customs during pregnancy from the Lowlands. I’m going to banish her, if she keeps it up.”

 

“I’m glad that you are learning more about the best lands in this kingdom,” Justin teased.

 

“Don’t say that to any Highlander,” Brian remarked.

 

“Or Middlelander, for that matter,” Emmett added.

 

“If you are all done cooing and fawning over Justin, I need a word with him, alone,” Brian ordered.

 

They all started leaving the room. But Rosa and Dalia took the time first to put on Justin his dark green hooded cloak with long dragged sleeves.

 

“Master Brian, this outfit took us awhile to make”, Rosa told when she was done, “please don’t ruin it.”

 

Brian narrowed his eyes at her, and she quickly left.

 

“Are you nervous?” Brian asked.

 

Justin placed his sun necklace around his neck, “nervous? About what? Meeting a Queen, ambassadors, dignitaries, negotiating a treaty with someone who hates you, for the love of everything sacred in each kingdom, why should I be nervous?”

 

Brian smiled, “I take it as a yes.”

 

“Yes, I am nervous,” Justin said checking every aspect of his outfit in the mirror.

 

“Well, my uncle will be there too.”

 

Justin froze making eye contact with Brian in the mirror, “the king of Telian will be there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I thought he didn’t want to come.”

 

Brian moved towards him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “He changed his mind.”

 

Justin reached for one of Brian’s hands, “so many eyes will be on me Brian.”

 

“I know, but you will be fine.”

 

“As long as you stay by my side.”

 

“Of course…unless you are in the company of the bitch.”

 

Brian put his arms around his waist, putting his chin on the young man’s shoulder.

 

“Remember that Melanie needs to be by your side when I’m not with you. She remains with you everywhere you go in that fortress.”

 

“I will remember.”

 

“We need to go,” Brian said, taking this hand.

 

 

***

 

Outside, Justin mounted his horse, and let Emmett and Daphne arrange his cloak, so it would fall perfectly on his horse croup and rump. Daphne handed him his black gloves, and he put them on. He would be riding between Brian and Brandon and he felt the older man’s eyes on him.

 

Justin pulled his hood up, “good morning Brandon.”

 

Brandon frowned, “you looked practically dead yesterday when I saw you and now….”

 

Justin smiled, “disappointed?”

 

“Curious.”

 

Justin pulled at his gloves, “I will have you know that Taylor men are particularly resilient. And thank you, I understand in your own unique way, you were trying to pay me a compliment.”

 

“It’s not what ……”

 

“You probably think that I look radiant and elegant and…..”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Thank you dear brother, it means a lot coming from you.”

 

“Brian,” Brandon shouted at Brian who was checking something on his horse, “tell your husband to not talk to me.”

 

“Really mature, Brany-Bran,” Justin commented.

 

“Don’t call…..”

 

“Justin, tell Brandon about that tree house you have,” Brian said.

 

“Oh, you would love it, it’s….”

 

Brandon groaned.

 

***

**_The Fortress of Halban, Shamsra’s enclave in the Kingdom of Telian._ **

****

After an hour or so, they reached their destination. The Red fortress was really impressive, made of fine red stones, it seemed to grow out of the rock of the hillside it stood on. Many people thought that it hadn’t been built by human beings, but by the gods or those creatures who lived in the mountains. The fortress had turrets, bastions and domes, also strong and large defensive walls. Justin had read many things about its gardens and water channels, he was looking forward to seeing them.

 

Several women at arms were standing in front of the impressive northern gates, adorned by two life-size stone lionesses on either side of the gate facing each other. Their arrival was announced by trumpets and drums. After they passed the gates they penetrated a courtyard, Justin noticed two gigantic statues of Alphéa, Shamsra’s goddess of the hunt, wilderness and femininity.

 

Brian was next to him as soon as Justin dismounted, “we could just leave now and be on our way to Liberty,” the older man said for his ears only. 

 

“And what would be the fun in doing so?” Justin replied smiling.

 

They were led towards a large vaulted arcade. There surrounded by her guards, her courtesans and probably guests, the queen was waiting for them. Two servants were fanning her with large fans made of peacocks feathers.

 

She was a tall and svelte woman, with red painted lips, which broke into a smile once she looked down at them. The Queen was wearing a long red silk, one shoulder dress. Her long blonde locks which were reaching her hips were put in a complicated braid. As for jewelry, long golden earrings adorned her ears, completed with a gold choker decorated with flowers. The woman also had a large ring on her index finger, several bracelets on her wrist and a couple upper arm ornaments. She had skipped the crown for a headdress in gold and rubies.

 

The red and golden queen cast an eye over their group, until her gleaming brown eyes settled on Justin; and her smile widened.

 

“Dear guests, welcome to the red fortress,” she announced in Megarian smiling at the young man.

 

All the men bowed except Brian, who just inclined his head. She went down the stairs, her eyes still fixed on Justin and walked towards them with a rolling gait.

 

“Brian it has been so long since the last time we met. It’s a pleasure to see you.”

 

“If you say so,” Brian replied coldly.

 

“Don’t tell me that you are still angry about that little incident, so many years ago,” she declared with a dismissive gesture.

 

“You mean when you tried to kill me.”

 

She laughed, “killing, you are so dramatic, I was merely trying to teach you a lesson and you deserved it.”

 

The Queen turned to the second Kinney, “Brandon, I’m so glad to see you,” she declared holding out her hand for him to kiss.

 

Brandon pressed his lips against her hand, “it’s a pleasure,” he affirmed with no enthusiasm at all.

 

“I hope so,” she whispered.

 

She looked at Justin, “so this is your husband Brian?”

 

“Queen Lindsay, Prince Justin of Megarit,” Brian declared.

 

Justin bowed again, “it’s an honour to finally meet you, your majesty.”

 

“Oh, look at that, Brian you got yourself a beautiful man, but not your usual type though. If I recall you like brunets, and you like those already taken,” she added gazing at Brian briefly, before returning her eyes to Justin. “You have to tell me Justin, how did you dompt the lustful beast.”

 

“I didn’t have to, your majesty, Brian was ready, he’s a changed man,” Justin stated.

 

“You are too adorable Justin, you and I should be friends, shall we?”

 

She didn’t wait for an answer and took his arm, “you need to see my gardens,” Queen Lindsay then turned to Brian. “You don’t mind Brian that I steal your husband for a few moments, do you?”

 

“As long as it’s short, we had a long journey,” Brian answered with a warning look in his eyes for the Queen.

 

“Indubitably, it will be brief, I want Justin to take a rest so he will enjoy the festivities tonight.”

 

Queen Lindsay then clapped her hands and she was joined by a woman with a shaved head. “Sera, take care of our guests, and make sure that they are perfectly settled.”

 

Justin glanced back at Brian as he was dragged through the vaulted arcade, Brian just shrugged his shoulders. Justin noticed that Emmett and Melanie were right behind him, the Queen and her servants.

 

The arcade overlooked a luxuriant garden. The Queen led them all to a pathway edged with tall Cypresses.

 

“There are nine gardens in the fortress, those are the north gardens, my grandmother designed them, she thought of herself as a great artist. She was not really talented, thank goodness she had good gardeners.”

 

They passed a pond with a small wooden bridge and several flower beds of roses of all colours.

 

She considered him, “don’t you find it interesting that Queens and Kings want to be peasants and peasants want to be rulers?”

 

“My mother used to say that one as to be careful about what one wishes for,” Justin replied.

 

The Queen raised an eyebrow, “used to?”

 

“She died when I was just a child.”

 

She halted their walk and caressed his cheek, “oh you poor thing, but you still look like a child to me.”

 

“Fortunately, just in appearance, your majesty.”

 

A shadow clouded her eyes for a brief moment, “I lost my mother at a young age too, thank goodness for Sera.”

 

When they left the pathway, they reached a large fountain with the statue of an elephant. On the grounds, around the fountain were several flowerbeds of beautiful hydrangeas.

 

“I love this place, probably because hydrangeas are my favourite flowers, what are yours?”

 

“I don’t really have a preference, your majesty.”

 

The Queen of Shamsra suddenly turned to their entourage, “give us space.”

 

After a confirmation from Justin, Melanie like the others took several steps back.

 

“I don’t like your husband, Justin,” she declared playing with the bracelet on her wrist.   

 

“I know.”

 

“He probably cautioned you about me.”

 

Justin decided to be honest, “yes, he said you couldn’t be trusted.”

 

“And what do you think?”

 

“I trust his opinion.”

 

Queen Lindsay grinned, “honesty, I like that. So let me return the favour. I don’t trust the Kinneys. In the games of power, we all play by our own rules, but at least we have them, the Kinneys, Justin have none. A human being devoid of principles even wicked ones is particularly dangerous.”

 

“His father was, but Brian is different.”

 

The Queen gave him a mocking smile, “are you already in love?”

 

Justin decided not to fall for that bait, “I think, I’m a good judge of character.”

 

They sized each other up. Justin was not going to back down, he was not a stupid fool in love, influenced by Brian’s charms, unable to form his own opinion by himself as the Queen was suggesting. Brian was not his father, and he would not let her imply that. She was the first to look away, but Justin didn’t see it as a victory. Queen Lindsay had been playing the game for too long, and she probably wanted him to think that she had surrendered.

 

The Queen bent down and picked a blue hydrangea, “I think that’s your colour, it matches your eyes. It’s beautiful and so fragile, at the mercy of the elements and us.” She handed it to him.

 

“Thank you,” Justin replied.

 

The Queen kept his hands in hers, and looked at him and smiled, “I’m impatient to see what kind of adversary you would be Justin,” the sparkle of excitement was difficult to miss in her eyes. “Welcome to the games, my dear just don’t take it too personally.”

 

“I will not.”

 

“They all say that.”

 

“Justin?” Someone interrupted them.

 

Justin turned to see who it was and his mouth fell open and his heart started to race.

 

“Desmond?” He said disbelievingly.

 

The man looked at him with a radiant smile on his face. One second Justin was facing the Queen and the next Desmond was engulfing him in a tight hug.

 

“What are you doing here?” They said at the same time before laughing when they separated.

 

“You two know each other?” The Queen asked, Justin had forgotten that she was there.

 

“Of course, Justin and I met when he was in Presus,” Desmond answered smiling.

 

“This is a small world,” the Queen remarked. “I feel that there is a story there,” she added grinning.

 

“Justin and I bonded over our love for the play Tristan and Joris,” Desmond told her.

 

“Or your need to quote it all the time,” Justin commented.

 

“I can’t believe we are meeting here, of all places, what are you…..” Desmond started.  

 

“Listen I need to tell you……..” Justin started, taking Desmond’s arm to get away and talk to him privately.

 

Justin knew instinctively that Desmond didn’t know, he would have behaved differently if he knew.

 

“So no introductions needed, very interesting,” Queen Lindsay declared, something in her tone made Justin uneasy. “We should celebrate, I didn’t think I would see the day where Kinneys and Clarks would be all friendly and hug.”

 

Justin’s heart skip a beat and he felt a tightness in his throat.

 

Desmond turned immediately to her with a confused look, “what?”

 

“Justin is a Kinney, I thought you two knew each other?” She asked sweetly.

 

Desmond looked at him for answers, waiting for him to say that it was a mistake. But Justin knew that all he could see was Justin’s guilt. The look full of betrayal and hurt that Desmond gave him cut Justin deep.

 

Desmond bowed, “if you would excuse me, your majesty,” he said before leaving.

 

Justin followed him. “Des, wait,” he told him grabbing his arm.

 

“Don’t you dare, only the people I care about call me that, not my enemies,” Desmond cut him off angrily pushing his arm. “You listened to me talk about them, and what they did to my family, when you were one of them all along, a wolf in lamb’s clothing.”

 

“I was not at the time, if you could let me explain.”

 

“There is nothing to explain, Kinney,” he spat before walking away angrily.

 

Justin watched him leave, he so desperately wanted to explain.

 

“I’m sure when he will calm down our little prince, will listen to you,” the Queen voiced behind him.

 

Justin couldn’t even hide his shock, “prince?”

 

“Yes, he’s Prince Hughes of Presus adopted son.”

 

Justin sighed, Desmond too had things to explain.

 

“If you don’t mind your majesty, I would like to take my leave, I’m a bit tired, I would love to see your gardens another time.”

 

“Of course, Justin, you should have some rest, one of my servants will escort you to your chambers.”

 

Justin bowed and he left followed by Melanie and Emmett, when he glanced behind him before heading to the pathway, the Queen was still standing where he left her, a smile on her face, the games had begun and he already had shown a weakness.

 

***

 

**_Caldell, Kingdom of Presus, months ago._ **

****

The sun was high, but the tall trees were casting a protecting shade on the ground. Sitting on the grass, his bare feet settled in the moist soil, playing with a blade of grass, Justin was lost in his thoughts, the book he was reading abandoned next to him. He was wondering what his father was doing and above all where he was. The man had written to him, two days ago, but he was not saying much in his letters, which was worrisome, usually he was more loquacious in his letters.

 

His father was hiding something from him and he wanted to know what. He had tried to ask his father’s friends, but Apollo and Berine didn’t seem to know, and if they did they were the greatest comedians to ever live.

 

He felt a wet hand on his neck, looked up at the owner and smiled.

 

“A golden coin, for your thoughts,” Desmond asked, sitting next to him. He was bare-chested, with only his leather trousers that he had ruined earlier by jumping into the river.

 

“You may just ask.”

 

“What are you thinking about? Me?”

 

Justin shook his head.

 

Desmond’s eyes widened in fake shock, “another man? How dare you?”

 

“An older man to be perfectly honest.”

 

“I knew I should have killed Lord Bering when I had the chance.”

 

Justin smiled, “my father.”

 

Desmond caressed his forehead, erasing Justin’s worry lines, “you shouldn’t be concerned, I’m sure he had a reason for sending you here.”

 

Justin sighed, “one he is not willing to share with me, and it’s not like him to keep secrets from me.”

 

“When he’s ready, I’m sure he will tell you everything, Justin. Perhaps he needs time to figure things out. It’s a waste of time and energy to worry over things you can’t control. You are probably torturing yourself over something totally trivial.”

 

“You may be right.”

 

Desmond bumped his shoulder against his, “you should enjoy the sun, the water and the great company.”

 

“That’s true, where is your friend Henry?”

 

“Hey!” Desmond exclaimed and he proceeded to tickle him. They both fell in the high grass, Desmond on top of him, Justin laughed and immediately started begging for mercy.

 

“Des, please…stop,” he cried in fits of laughter.

 

“Swear to me that you are going to stop brooding, and you will enjoy this beautiful afternoon.”

 

Justin laughed, “I….swear.”

 

Desmond stopped his attack and smiled, looking at him with confused wonder.

 

“What?” Justin asked.

 

Desmond touched his nose with his, “I love hearing you laugh,” he replied.

 

Justin gave him a radiant smile, as Desmond bent down and took his lips in a fervent kiss.

 

“Justin, Desmond, food is here, you better come now,” they heard Henry shouted.

 

Justin laughed in their kiss and Desmond groaned. “I knew I shouldn’t have brought him.”

 

Justin pushed the taller man and straightened up, “let’s go I’m hungry, aren’t you?”

 

“But darling, I feed on your caresses and touches.”

 

Justin took his hand to help him stand, “Do you know that play by heart?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

Desmond, took both his hands, and made him whirl, again and again.

 

“Let’s dance while we are still insouciant,” he yelled.

 

Justin let Desmond’s hands go. “And let’s run towards our future,” Justin shouted opening his arms and then he took off running.

 

“Wait for me,” he heard Desmond yell.

 

Justin kept running, laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If after reading this chapter you are smelling trouble, well YES. 
> 
> *The Lowland tradition about "making the baby, by making love", comes from a reader, the wonderful Lady Francine, who took the time to share with me Chinese traditions and her own beliefs (what a great read!). Thank you very much. I'm always curious about all the cultures, customs and traditions around the world, so please feel free to share. I can't guarantee though that they would all appear in Megarit. But this one had to be in here, because The King of Megarit would LOVE it.*
> 
> **I'm not in social media, because....hmmm I'm too lazy, but I thought I should have a platform where I could keep you updated and post pictures about what inspired me for the chapter etc. (if you care about those things). I can't with facebook, so I'm trying tumblr (I know it's not ideal) here is the link: https://sorcha-thestoryteller.tumblr.com/. I'm incompetent when it comes to social media, so I would be grateful for any advice and your thoughts about Tumblr. This could be temporary until I found something better. I will let you know about any changes. As for the website if it's not up yet it's entirely my fault, mine only, I went through a long "why do I bother phase", it's not dead, but my motivation was for a long time.**


End file.
